Aftermath
by Blue Leah
Summary: Life goes on after the great battle at Hogwarts. Is everything as peaceful as it seems? Covers the missing chapters between the final chapter and epilogue.
1. Life After War

Fumbling for his glasses, Harry sat up in his four-poster bed. He felt like he had been asleep for days, but could still sleep for more. Hearing his stomach growl, he realized it had been a good long time since he ate the sandwich Kreacher brought earlier. Wishing for food, he left the dormitory and headed towards the Great Hall.

Harry noticed an eerie silence he never heard before as he walked through the halls. A great battle took place here and now the building lay silent. Stepping over rubble, he could not ignore the school's state of disarray. Paintings, statues, and parts of walls were missing. Bits and pieces of the building and whatever else Harry could not make out littered the area, including all the materials and objects everyone used to fight.

_If only I'd surrendered earlier, none of this would have happened._ Harry thought.

As he continued his walk, faces filled his mind, faces of friends he would never see again. _Fred. Lupin. Tonks. Dobby. Hedwig._ Even random faces he didn't know but had seen fallen, eyes staring at him, but not really seeing at all.

Reaching the Great Hall, Harry did not want to open the door and face those who had lost loved ones. He took a step back, his heart heavy with grief, and after a deep breathe, he opened that door, hoping to make a silent entrance.

Harry noticed the bodies missing first thing upon entering. He had not thought they would still be here, but he had also not thought they would not.

He spotted the familiar redheads sitting in a group at the table farthest from him, pain written all over their faces. He did not want to face them. It was his fault Fred was gone. It was—

"Harry!" Hermione mouthed.

She stood up from her seat next to Ron and rushed over to him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly, leading Harry to the table.

Harry sat down next to Charlie Weasley. Charlie gave him a slight nod of acknowledgement, as did Ron. No one felt much like speaking.

"I'm fine," Harry lied, rubbing his fingers over his scar.

The truth? Harry could not feel worse. He had just been involved in a great battle, killing the darkest wizard of his lifetime. It was over. He reached the destination he aimed for since he first heard of Voldemort at age eleven. What was he supposed to do next?

"Not still hurting, is it?" Hermione referred to his scar.

"No." Harry took his hand away from his head. "It doesn't hurt at all."

Harry glanced up and down the table. A great meal had been prepared, but nobody ate. His eyes met with Ginny's and they both looked away. He wanted to talk to her, comfort her, tell her everything was going to be okay even if it was not. But, this was not the time, not here, not in front of her parents, not in the midst of all this in the Great Hall.

Harry felt guilty for all the suffering he caused. If he had just—no. He must not think that way. He must keep his head up for everyone else.

He lookedat the rest of the Weasleys at the table—Fleur and Bill sitting next to Ginny, Mrs. Weasley—oh, Mrs. Weasley. Her husband comforted with his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder. The pain she experienced, Harry could not imagine He quickly turned his glance to the next Weasley.

Ron. He sat there staring at his empty dinner plate with his head in his hands. Ron, who loved food and under any other circumstance would be devouring it left and right after a season of mushrooms, stared solemnly. Harry had witnessed the same scene Ron did and as much as he tried to get it out of his head it would not budge. Ron must feel worse.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley spoke softly, finally taking notice of Harry's arrival.

The Weasleys turned their attention to her.

"I—I'm sorry," Harry began.

"No, it's not your fault. We knew the stakes coming in. You did admirable."

Harry looked down at the plate in front of him. If he did such a good thing, why did he feel so lousy?

"Harry," she spoke again, clearing the sobs from her throat. "I would prefer you come home with us for the summer. I won't take no for an answer."

_Home?_ Harry had not thought that far in advance. He had not actually thought about leaving Hogwarts at all, but he supposed he would have to as the school was in no shape for anyone to live nor did they allow students to stay the summer anyway.

Where would he go? The Burrow sounded like a good option, but he did not want to impose, not now. He did have Sirius's house, 12 Grimmauld Place, if Death Eaters had not destroyed it. _But, did he want to be alone? _He would have Kreacher, so he would not be alone. Yes, Grimmauld Place seemed the best place to take up residence.

"I reckon I'll go to Grimmauld Place."

"You can't mean you _want_ to be alone," Ron spoke up.

Harry thought about it. Could he really separate himself from Hermione and Ron right now after all they went through?

"No," he replied. "I reckon I can't."

"You will come home with us, then?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, thanks."

Harry sat in the stony silence when he noticed someone at the other end of the room that he needed to see. He nodded to Ron and Hermione hoping they would understand or at least not ask questions.

Passing by gawks and stares, Harry found Hagrid and wrapped his arms as far as they would go around him.

"Harry!" He pulled Harry into a bone-crushing embrace. "I can' believe yeh did i'" Harry looked into Hagrid's eyes filling with tears. "Yeh defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry wanted to smile at Hagrid still not able to say Voldemort, but he did not feel the time was appropriate.

"I'm sorry." Harry unwrapped himself from around the half-giant. "For—for pretending to be dead, for scaring you, for not letting you know I was alive."

"Yeh did wha' yeh had ta do. Yer alive now, tha's all tha' matters."

"Yes." Harry looked at the floor and then back up at Hagrid.

"I'll be spending the summer with the Weasleys, I suppose."

"Good, better than wi' yer ruddy aun' and uncle."

Harry laughed. It felt good to laugh. Broke the tension.

"Bye, Hagrid."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry returned to the Weasleys. They looked as if they were leaving. Mrs. Weasley held onto Mr. Weasley as if she were holding on for dear life. Percy and Charlie helped George along. He looked like one of the walking dead. Harry's heart hurt at the pain they were dealing with. He looked for Ginny, but she was mixed in with the rest of the Weasleys and unable to spot.

"We're going to Hogsmeade to Disapparate to the Burrow," Hermione mentioned.

Harry blindly followed the group out of the Great Hall and outside the castle. His stomach growled letting him know he still had not eaten anything.

"Let's be quick! Hogsmeade is still not considered safe," Mr. Weasley called out ahead of them as they reached the outer edges of the Hogwarts grounds.

"While you were asleep, McGonagall had a talk with us. She wants everyone to rest before we begin to rebuild the school. And," Ron's hand brushed Hermione's but neither made to hold the other. "You probably noticed the bodies missing from the Great Hall," she whispered.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked like he would break out in tears at any moment.

"They moved them to the hospital wing. McGonagall will notify us when arrangements have been made."

Arrangements. Harry knew that meant funerals. Having reached Hogsmeade, he closed his eyes, grabbed Hermione's hand, and disapparated.

---------

This is the revised edition of chapter 1. I've changed the title. None of the plot has changed, don't worry!


	2. Back at the Burrow

Harry and Hermione hung back in the kitchen of the Burrow anxiously. They were used to the Burrow. It was like a third home. But, tonight, it felt different.

When the group entered the house, Ron had gone off with George. Mr. Weasley led a tearful Mrs. Weasley into the sitting room. Harry had not paid attention to where the rest of the group scattered.

"Ever since you went to your bed, Ron and I haven't spoken much. He stuck with his family." Hermione explained. "I know the Weasleys love me, but I felt like an intruder."

"No. No." Harry shook his head. "You needn't feel that way."

"Hm." Hermione said slowly. "Er—let's go up to Ron's room." She suggested.

On the way to the top floor, Harry saw a figure standing in a doorway. He stopped suddenly on the landing, not able to move.

"Go on!" Hermione urged him forward.

Not in control of his actions, Harry walked toward the redhead, put his arms around her, and kissed her. It felt so good, like everything he'd been waiting for, only it didn't last long enough. He found himself standing there, hugging Ginny, her face buried in his chest. To his surprise, she was not crying. He knew she was not a weepy person, but she had been through something very emotional. Actually, he felt like crying, but because she wasn't, he didn't.

Gradually, she led him into her room and onto her bed.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said shakily.

"Gin—" He started not knowing where to begin.

"I felt betrayed by you." Ginny interrupted. "You were out on this adventure with my brother and Hermione…not me. I thought maybe you didn't want me along or want me at all. Hagrid assured me that was not the case, but I…"

"You talked to Hagrid?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, when Snape punished Neville, Luna, and me by sending us to work in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Harry, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew I had to do this. Things got worse and by Easter my parents wanted me to stay home. I felt like I was letting you down."

"You never…you could never let me down." Harry slowly put his arm around her, hoping it was the right move.

Ginny sent him a smile. Harry knew he was doing the right thing.

"Without you," he started, "without the D.A. I wouldn't have been able to finish things." There was a lot Harry wanted to say, but he didn't think it was the time. "Thank you."

Harry smiled at Ginny, and then leaned in for a kiss, a kiss almost as passionate as the one Ron had walked in on almost a year ago.

"Thank you?" Ginny squeaked, pushing Harry off her. "That's it? That's all I mean to you? Thank you? I risk my life for you at Hogwarts and all I get is a thank you?"

Harry was not sure if she was angry or joking.

"I—I—er—of course you…" Ginny interrupted him with another kiss.

Harry would not have minded staying with Ginny all night, but he knew he needed to get to Ron's room. Begrudgingly, he made his way up to the room below the attic, not sure of what he'd find. This was sort of their reunion, too.

Slowly, he opened the door to…Ron laying on his bed and Hermione cleaning out the beaded bag. Harry had a suspicion the two had barely spoken to each other the entire time they were in the room together.

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked as she placed things into three piles.

Ron sent her a dirty look. Harry knew he did not want to hear about his younger sister's snogging sessions.

"She's dealing with things alright. How's George?" Harry changed the subject. He felt a pang in his chest as he thought about all that was lost in the war.

Sadness crept over Ron's face.

"He's a mess. I dunno. I dunno what to do. Fred's death is bad enough, but to see George in this state…" Ron's face started to crumble.

Harry didn't know what to do. He was not used to seeing his best friend like this. Fortunately, he didn't have to do anything as Hermione leapt from her spot on the floor and wrapped her arms around Ron. They sat on his bed, buried in each other, for what felt like to Harry as an excruciating amount of time.

He cleared his throat to remind him of their presence. Was it going to be like this all the time now they were getting together?

The two broke apart both looking very embarrassed. Hermione shuffled her feet along the floor.

"Er—it's—er—" Ron yawned a bit dramatically. "I'm going to bed."

"Me, too." Hermione agreed.

"'Night." Ron said.

Harry watched Ron watch her walk out. As awkward as he felt, he knew the two getting together was for the best.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Harry woke up early, before sunrise, feeling oddly refreshed. He lay there thinking about his reunion with Ginny last night while Ron snored in the bed next to him. As quiet as possible, he climbed out of bed after grabbing his glasses and wand. With the house quieter than he'd ever imagined it could be, Harry slipped out to the back garden where he had spent a few summers playing pick-up Quidditch with the Weasley boys and sometimes Ginny. She was very good. Sitting down against a tree with his wand lit, he imagined her streaking across the yard on her broomstick. He thought of the time she tried out for Chaser on the house team, letting out the secret that all these years she snuck around practicing on her brothers' brooms. He loved that bit of tomboyishness about her.

Thinking about Quidditch made him think about his first year on the Gryffindor team. Oliver Wood, captain, was a bit manical. The twins used to joke about his speeches.

Oh, the twins. Harry had not spoken to George since Fred's death. He had no idea what to say. According to Ron he was in a right state and was afraid he would go mental. Harry knew it tore Ron up to talk about it, so he didn't ask more.

Harry tried to think of the happy times he had with the twins, Quidditch, the Marauder's Map, parties in the common room, the joke shop, the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup…

---

A few days had passed since they had arrived at the Burrow. McGonagall, named the new headmistress, contacted them with news on rebuilding. She was now looking for professors for Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and Defense against the Dark Arts. A memorial was being planned in the coming weeks to honor all those who gave their lives in battle.

Harry stood outside at a cemetery a few miles from the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. A light rain had started to fall as Ginny laid her head against Harry's shoulder with tears slipping down her cheeks, one of the few times she let Harry see her cry.

Their relationship was no secret anymore. The morning after their return they tried to hide it, but as soon as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley knew something was up. Instead of hiding, they agreed, which turned out to be a slight mistake as she started planning for their wedding.

"After Ginny finishes Hogwarts, of course!" Mrs. Weasley had said, waving around her wand.

"Wedding? We have only just got back together!" Harry thought, wrapping his arms tighter around Ginny, her red hair falling over his chest. "There is absolutely no talk of engagement in the near future."

Harry wasn't too upset, though, since this was the first thing that seemed to take Mrs. Weasley's mind off Fred.

Watching Fred's casket lowered into the ground, Harry caught sight of Hermione weeping into Ron's robes and he thought he saw tears escape Ron's eyes as well. Not surprising, since Fred _was_ Ron's brother.

Harry thought back to their kiss at Hogwarts, not a very appropriate time for a first kiss, but then this _was_ Ron and Hermione. Still very shy around each other, they weren't officially together, but Harry knew, as did everyone else, it was only a matter of time. Just like Mrs. Weasley clued into Harry and Ginny, she knew about Ron and Hermione, but she told Harry privately since they were still dancing around the notion, that she would not say anything, but she did have a look about her like she was asking him if today was the day.

With the casket in the ground, everyone went up to pay last respects, before they filled in the dirt. The party consisted of Weasleys, Gryffindor Quidditch team members, Lee Jordan, Hagrid, and Verity, the girl who worked at the twins' joke shop. As Harry walked up to the gravesite, he noticed George standing off to the side of the hole, alone, hugging himself, tears streaming down his face, just standing there, lost. Harry's heart broke just looking at him and he hoped with all his might George would be OK. Fred would want that.

---

The following day brought sunshine, but not happiness. Harry stood outside at another cemetery with Hogwarts professors, surviving Order members, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Andromeda Tonks, and Teddy Lupin. Not able to look at the pair of coffins, Harry watched Mrs. Tonks. In her arms was a baby. The baby, Teddy, was the surviving child of the two who died, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Harry made a promise he would not grow up the way he did and with a grandmother and a godfather, Teddy wouldn't have to.

Harry hung around until everyone had paid respects, had peace, and what not. Even Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were no longer standing with him.

"Lupin," Harry walked towards the hole as a tear trickled off his nose, "thank you." He knelt down, staring at the brown wood containing the man's body. "Thank you for everything. You did so much to help me fight Voldemort. You were the best professor…" He trailed off as more tears fell. "Thank you for naming me Teddy's godfather. I'll be the best godfather I possibly can. He won't grow up like me. And don't worry, Tonks, I won't take him away from his grandmother. They need each other. But, I will be there as his godfather. I'll teach him how to ride a broom…I'll tell him all about his parents, how brave and loyal they were." Harry stood up, not knowing how to end this. "Thank you, Lupin, for being me with me _that_ night." He whispered.

---

At the end of the week, Harry found himself at another gravesite, alone. He snuck off without telling anyone where he was going. He stared at the headstone that read "Severus Snape (1959-1998)" for a good long time before he gained the courage to speak.

"I know you disliked me," Harry began, "because of my father, but you still protected me. I know it's because you loved my mother." He took a deep breath. "I wish you'd had a better fate."

With that, he walked away.


	4. The Words

Ron Weasley lost his brother. It was not as hard on him as it was on his other brother, George, but it still hurt. Fred was the one who turned Ron's bear into a spider. Fred was the one who had almost gotten him to make an Unbreakable Vow. Fred was the one who was no longer here.

Ron tried not to think about Fred, but everything always led back to him. He'd think about the Chudley Cannons and that would lead to Fred playing on the house Quidditch team. If it was this hard for him, he couldn't imagine how it was for George.

George was Fred's twin. The twins were inseparable. They were always playing jokes and getting into trouble together. They even dropped out of school to open a joke shop. Ron did not know when the last time George had been to the shop—if it was even open at all. George had barely been out of his room since they'd arrived home a week and a half ago after the great battle. Ron was scared for him.

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy had all returned to their own homes. Mr. Weasley had returned to work. Life was relatively returning to normal.

Harry had the option of sleeping in Percy's old room, but he felt odd at being alone. Ron had felt this way since the endless camping trip and was glad for the company.

"Ron," Harry called out, waking him from his stupor, "would you care to join us for some Quidditch?"

Ron sat up, looking at the three people in his orange clad room.

"Ginny'll be on your team and Hermione'll be on mine, to even things up." Harry stated.

"You'll play, Hermione?" asked Ron incredulously, his face brightening. He knew she was not fond of flying on a broom.

"Yeah…" Hermione replied uncertainly.

Ron smiled.

"OK."

They played until dinnertime. Even though Hermione was playing, Ron's heart wasn't as into it as it usually was, but thanks to his younger sister, Ginny, they were leading the others by 20 points.

"Ron," Hermione pulled him back as Harry and Ginny put away the equipment and headed inside the house.

His heart leapt into his throat and he was unable to speak.

"I've already spoken to Harry and Ginny. They suggested I talk to you in private." She said softly.

The very first thing that popped into his head was that she had some kind of deadly disease. That must have been why she wanted to play Quidditch. Not seeing any blemishes on her face, he ruled out spattergroit. A worried look spread across _his_ face.

"Would you like to sit down?" She offered.

Ron's legs felt like they'd been hit with a leg-locking curse, so he didn't think sitting was an option.

"Please don't look at me that way. You're making this harder than it already is." She spoke in that same soft voice, which made Ron feel worse. "Er—Ron," Hermione cleared her throat. "Ronald," she paused. "I'm going to Australia tomorrow to reverse the spell on my parents."

"Merlin's beard, Hermione!"

Ron's face relaxed. _That was it? She had him worried over this?_

"I would like to spend some time with them." She said, ignoring his initial reaction.

That was perfectly understandable. They were her parents. She hadn't seen them since last summer.

"I—I would like to go alone." She spoke so softly Ron almost didn't hear her.

"Sorry?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I want to make this trip by myself."

Ron's face fell. His stomach was now the home of a large rock. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak. He could not hide his disappointment. Sure, they weren't technically a couple. Sure, they were still shy around each other, but…

"Don't be upset. I just want to spend time alone with my parents and possibly tell them some of the story of this past year. It is going to come as a shock and it's best I do it alone. I don't want to, I have to." She said the last line so quietly Ron almost missed it. She put her hand on his shoulder, but quickly removed it. "I'll stay in contact." She looked deep into his eyes. "I will come back."

Ron watched her walk into the house and even though he should follow her, he couldn't. He hadn't thought much about Hermione having to remove the charm she placed on her parents, but he knew she would eventually and he just automatically assumed he would be accompanying her, maybe Harry, too.

Needless to say, dinner had not been enjoyable. Ron, who liked to eat, barely touched the food. He couldn't look at Harry and Ginny, and especially not Hermione. He quickly excused himself from the table.

---

Ron opened his eyes as he watched Harry walk into his room and over to the other bed. He must've been lost in a daydream.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked after changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed.

"I'm fine, mate." He lied not looking at Harry.

"No, you're not."

Ron heard a clink, which sounded like Harry had placed his glasses on the bedside table, but since he wasn't looking he didn't know for sure.

"Did it hurt?" Ron blurted out.

"Did what hurt?"

"When you di—almost died?" Ron thought of the bit Harry had told him and Hermione of his sacrifice to Voldemort.

"No."

Ron lay there contemplating Harry's answer. Death sure hurt the ones left behind. He was sure hurting now. Most of it was because of Fred, but part of it was due to Hermione.

Hermione Granger. Hermione Jean Granger. Bushy brown hair, deep brown eyes, pink lips…why did she want to make this trip on her own?

"I get it." Ron said aloud, waking Harry from the half-sleep he'd fallen into. "Even I find spending nine months with myself is just too much."

---

"Geroff!" Ron waved his arm in the air, smacking Harry's hand after it had touched him on the shoulder.

"Hermione's leaving soon. I know you want to say goodbye." Harry spoke.

Ron blinked his eyes open. His mouth felt like cotton and he realized he'd fallen asleep in his clothes.

"She doesn't want me to." He muttered.

Harry said something Ron didn't understand. Instead of complaining, Ron changed clothes and followed Harry down to the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting over plates of eggs. Ron looked at Hermione and quickly looked away noticing that she stared at her plate and not him.

"Good morning, boys." Mrs. Weasley greeted the two, placing places into spots, next to Hermione and next to Ginny.

Ron chose the seat next to Ginny and immediately stuck a forkful of egg in his mouth before Harry or Ginny could complain.

"What are your plans for the day?" Mrs. Weasley asked, staring at her clock. Some of the hands pointed at home. The others—Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy pointed at work. Ron smiled slightly knowing wherever Fred was he was home.

"I plan, as soon as I'm done with breakfast, to travel to Australia to bring my parents home." Hermione said.

"Do be careful, dear." Mrs. Weasley spoke with sadness in her voice. "Do you plan to Apparate?"

"Yes. It will be tough as it can only take me so far, but I've my travel planned out."

Ron thought about what she said. Hermione was very smart. Out of everyone he knew she would be the best to make this trip on her won. She didn't need him. He'd just slow her down.

Ron busied himself with his breakfast paying little attention to the conversation Ginny and Harry were having about possibly going to 12 Grimmauld Place. Before Ron knew it, Hermione took her plate to the sink.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"You be good, dear. Tell your parents hello and do let us know when you've found them." Mrs. Weasley wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Be safe!" A tear dripped onto Hermione's robe.

Free from the embrace, Hermione picked up her beaded bag and headed outside. Harry, Ginny, and reluctantly Ron followed her.

He watched her walk out the door, her bushy brown hair bouncing behind her. He was going to miss seeing that hair walk through the door. He was going to miss those eyes staring deep into his. He was going to miss their usual spats. He was going to miss her know-it-all behavior. He was going to miss her.

Hermione hugged Ginny, whispering something in her ear and she hugged Harry, whispering something into his ear. She turned and came face to face with Ron.

He looked deep into her brown eyes. He saw his past, his present, his future.

"I," he croaked. He cleared his throat. "I," this time it came out high-pitched. He cleared his throat again. "I," that was much better. "I love you, Hermione." He said without thinking.

He looked again into her eyes. This time he saw nothing. Without saying a word, she turned and Disapparated with a pop.


	5. Moving On

Harry watched Ron react to Hermione's disapparition. He had heard him say those words and he had to admit, he was a bit shocked. Ron's emotional state really had matured in the past year.

"I made the biggest mistake." Ron headed in doors with Harry and Ginny following.

"I thought that was when you deserted me and Hermione last winter."

"What?" Ginny asked surprised.

"No." Ron headed up the stairs.

"Did you mean what you said?" Harry asked.

"What is this about you deserting Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked at the same time.

Ron did not answer any questions. Instead, he just walked up the stairs and flopped on his bed.

"I should not have said anything." He rubbed his face.

"Did you mean it?" Harry asked again.

Harry stood in the doorway with Ginny. Pig squawked in his cage.

"Does it matter? She didn't say anything."

"You deserted Harry and Hermione?" Ginny kept on.

"Long story, some other time." Harry muttered. "You can mope about this, won't do you any good. Ginny and I are going to Grimmauld Place."

---

"Kreacher!" Harry called out upon entering 12 Grimmauld Place, the house he had received from his godfather, Sirius Black's will.

Harry remembered his last visit to this house under very different circumstances. He noticed the spells placed to keep Severus Snape and others out had been removed.

"Yes, Master Harry!" The house elf appeared before him.

"Kreacher, did you remove the tongue tying curse?"

"Sir, Kreacher is given orders to remove curse when war is over. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. War is over." Kreacher looked up at Harry and flung himself on the floor. "Kreacher bad. Kreacher take orders from someone not master."

Harry grabbed the house elf before he could bang his head.

"It's fine. I want the curse removed."

Kreacher sat up looking better than he had a minute ago.

"Ginny, Ron, and I would like to clean this house up."

"Kreacher clean for Master."

"You can help." Harry heard Ron mutter something to Ginny. "Do you know anything about removing Permanent Sticking Charms?"

"Yes, Kreacher knows."

The group spent the better part of the day moving Mrs. Black's portrait into her old bedroom. They took down all the posters and hangings in Sirius and Regulus's bedrooms, putting them in labeled boxes, and moving them to the attic.

"Better." Harry said some hours later.

"Will Master Harry be staying for dinner?" Kreacher asked looking happy.

"No, thank you. Mrs. Weasley is looking for us to come home. But, we can stay for a tea." Harry thought it would make his house elf happy to have something to do for him.

They sat down at the table as Kreacher went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other with Ron across. Ron looked positively miserable.

"Do you plan on moving here?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I don't know." Harry looked around the room. It wasn't so bad as a hiding place during the war. "I don't know." He repeated. "I don't know if I want to be away from friends." He finally said. He looked at Ron who was being unusually quiet.

"You know Mum will let you stay at the Burrow as long as you want." Ginny supposed.

Kreacher walked in placing hot mugs on the wooden table.

"Thank you." Kreacher went back into the kitchen.

Harry sipped his tea, not really wanting it. He didn't know if he would feel comfortable staying here in Sirius's old house. They did stay here to hide for some weeks last year. It was different. He was now thinking of actually living and raising a family here. He didn't know if he wanted to do it here.

---

Harry woke up with a sudden fright. Every so often since he had returned to the Burrow he would have occasional dreams of the deaths of the ones who had died in the war. It was not bad, but it did cause him to lose sleep. He liked to go outside and sit under one of the trees in the garden, like he did his first night back, when this happened.

Ron slept so soundly that Harry did not have to be quiet. On the way to the bottom floor he passed Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, snoozing outside Ginny's door.

Passing by the sitting room, Harry heard a sniffle and just about jumped out of his skin. He had gotten used to the silence that nighttime brought to this house. He stopped in his tracks, realizing someone was crying, the only light coming from a wand.

"Mrs. Weasley?" He whispered, noticing her wand illuminating a small book in her lap.

"Harry?" She replied, surprised.

Harry walked over, sitting next to Mrs. Weasley on the couch as she motioned, illuminating his own wand. He noticed the book was a photo album and the page was on a picture of Fred and George around two years old with a big, gooey, blue mess around their feet, giggling, one of the twins rubbing the mess into the other's hair.

"Do you know what the last thing I did to Fred was?" Without waiting for Harry to respond, she continued. "I pushed him aside to hug Percy. I can hug Percy any time. I can't…" She broke into sobs.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry started.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." She brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"A wise man once told me 'Do not pity the dead.' Mrs. Weasley, Fred has gone to a good place, like your clock says, he is home." Saying that out loud made him recognize those who gave their lives in this war from Sirius Black to little Colin Creevey were home and possibly they were all together.

Mrs. Weasley reached over and put her arms around Harry for a hug.

"Thank you, Harry."

She showed Harry other pictures in the album, pictures of the twins on toy broomsticks, making mischief, meeting their baby brother, baby sister…just being Fred and George.

And with that, Harry never dreamed of the deaths of those in the war again.

---

Hermione had been gone for about a week. There had been no news from her. Harry could tell Ron thought it was his fault. He looked terrible. He wasn't sleeping well and he wasn't eating like he used to.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and surprisingly George sat at the table over bowls of porridge while Mrs. Weasley fiddled around in the kitchen. Ron sat there moving his spoon, but not eating it.

"Blimey, George, let's get out of here." Ron looked at his brother, who was actually eating.

Harry watched the two. They were acting like the mopiest two people in the world—very out of character for either of them.

"Where to?" George asked.

"When was the last time you've been to your shop?"

"You want to go?" George looked pained.

"Yes," Ron stated matter-of-factly, "I think you need to open up again."

"What a good idea." Mrs. Weasley said, listening to the conversation.

An owl flew into the kitchen, landing on the table between Harry and Ginny. Harry pulled two letters off the owl's leg, gave him a lick of porridge, and sent him back off. Ron looked concerned. One letter was addressed to Ginny and the other to "Harry Potter and the Weasleys." Ron's face dropped when no letter was specifically addressed to him.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He began to read the letter out loud.

_I found my parents! I performed the memory restoration charm and they are fine. I've told them some of what happened over the past year. They aren't mad. They appreciate the measures I took to keep them safe, though they wished I had given them more detail beforehand. We are going to stay in Australia for a week. I want to stay with my parents for a couple of weeks when we return. I will contact you when I'm back in England.  
__Hermione_

"She's safe." Ron said softly, looking a tad relieved.

Harry knew Ron was expecting something more in her letter, but just hearing of what she did was good enough.

"George, let's go open your shop."

Harry turned to Ginny, who looked very interested in the letter she was reading.

"What does that one say?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulled the letter quickly to her body.

"It's private!"

Ron left with George after breakfast. Mrs. Weasley looked pleased to see George and Ron, even, picking up the pieces of their lives. That left Harry with Ginny.

"Are you going to tell me what's in that letter?" Harry asked, sitting on Ginny's bed, with his arms around her.

"No. It's private. If Hermione wanted to tell you, she'd have written you. Stop bothering me about it, please!" Ginny pleaded with her eyes and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

"I'm planning on visiting with Andromeda Tonks today. Wanna join me?" Harry needed to talk to her about being Teddy's godfather.

"Sure."

That's how the two found themselves sitting in Mrs. Tonk's sitting room. Ginny held little Teddy. He changed his hair from turquoise to flaming red and back to turquoise.

"You are such a cute baby." Ginny said looking at his eyes.

Harry continued with Andromeda.

"Yes, Remus and Dora told me they named you Teddy's godfather." Andromeda spoke, her eyes on Ginny holding her grandson. "I think you'll make a good one."

Harry smiled putting his arm around his girl. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Teddy." He rubbed the baby's cheek. "I'm your godfather, Harry. I'm going to teach you how to fly a broom and if you want, how to play Quidditch. I'll tell you all about your parents, with the help of your grandmother. Don't worry, Teddy, you've got loads of people here who love you."


	6. A Beginning

A month had past. The weather was getting warmer. Ron wondered what the weather was like in Australia. No, Hermione was not in Australia anymore. His family had received a letter two weeks ago that the Grangers had made it safely back to England. Hermione wanted to spend a few more weeks with her parents.

Ron sighed as customers poured into the joke shop. He didn't care about customers. He cared about Hermione Granger and why she was ignoring him. How could he have ever believed she liked him? The kiss was just a caught-in-the-moment thing. She probably found some tan, rich wizard in Australia who would never walk out on his friends when things got tough.

Oh, but that kiss was the most wonderful thing he'd ever been a part of.

"Excuse me," a teenage witch interrupted Ron's thoughts, "do you have any more Extendable Ears? You seem to be out of them on the shelves."

Ron shook his head. He needed to get back to his job.

"I'll look in the back."

Ron made his way to the storage room, closing the door behind him. He remembered bringing George back to the shop for the first time since their brother's death.

_The two stood in front of the dark, empty building. The U-No-Poo sign had lost its luster and hung awkwardly to the side. The Weasley Wizard Wheezes sign looked misplaced. He made for the door, but stopped when he noticed George wasn't moving._

_"C'mon, George."_

_Ron grabbed the arm of his reluctant brother, pulled him to the front entrance, unlocked the door, and led him inside._

_The inside was dusty. Some stray Decoy Detonators had gone off in a corner knocking over packages of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. Shuddering, Ron watched a spider crawl over the mess. The whole place looked like it hadn't been visited in years._

_"I can't do this." George stated weakly, still standing in the doorway, looking like he might cry._

_"Yes, you can." Ron said slowly, realizing what he was saying for the first time himself. "Fred would not want you to close down the shop. I'll help you." He looked over at the spider that had found a friend. "As long as you get that corner."_

_"Afraid of a little spider, Ronniekins?"_

_Ron smiled. That was the old George he was used to. Maybe things would be able to get back to a normal, comfortable level. Fred would want that._

_The two worked together to clean up the shop, putting up a new sign out front—Weasley Wizard Wheezes and taking down the U-No-Poo sign. Eventually, they'd figure out what to put in its place. They invented new items like Laughing Licorice, which caused the unlucky eater to laugh uncontrollably for anywhere from 30 seconds to a minute. They contacted Verity and she wanted to come back._

_"I could've found another job," Verity wrote in her reply, "but I reckoned you'd need more help than ever."_

_The two boys even moved back into the flat above the shop. Well, for George it was moving back. For Ron, it was the first time_.

"Ron," He woke from his daydream, hearing George open the door and call his name, "you've been back here for ten minutes. Are you trying to skive out on your job? Anyway, Mum sent us an owl. She wants us to come for dinner."

Ron nodded and began looking for the Extendable Ears.

---

George and Ron closed shop at 5PM. Diagon Alley was still bustling with activity. With Voldemort gone and most of the Death Eaters captured people weren't afraid to go on with their lives. It amazed Ron how quickly the area had returned to normal.

"Ready?" George asked, stepping onto the sidewalk.

Ron nodded and still in the magenta work robes, they both apparated to the Burrow.

"George! Ron!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed wrapping them into hugs as they entered the house. "Oh, you two look so thin. Good thing I cooked up a big meal."

"Er—thanks, Mum." Ron said trying to look around.

He looked around the table. There was his dad, Percy, Harry, Ginny, and _Hermione_. He looked away. After not talking to him, including personal letters, for an entire month she could just waltz on over and have dinner with his family? His blood began to boil. Oh, but she was so beautiful with her slight tan, her bushy brown hair falling around her shoulders, her black robes hanging…no, she left without a word. He wasn't going to do this. He had been a prat. He was not going to make the same mistake twice. He sat down in the furthest available seat from Hermione, which just so happened to be the one right next to her.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Ron was hungry enough that he didn't leave early this time.

"How's the shop, Ron?" Harry asked after scooping potatoes onto his plate.

"Ron helped George re-open his shop and George made him an assistant." Ginny said to Hermione.

"That's fantastic, Ron!"

Ron's ears turned pink, but remembering he was mad at Hermione he immediately stopped.

"It's fine. The shop is back to normal. Pass the chicken, Harry." Ron ended the conversation.

He had to sit next to Hermione, but he didn't have to talk to her. He let the other three get involved in a conversation on well, honestly, he didn't know since he wasn't paying attention.

After dinner, Ron made his way to his old room under the attic. Hearing footsteps behind him, he walked faster.

"I don't want to talk to you."

He made to slam the door in her face, but she edged her way inside.

"I know how you must feel." Hermione began as Ron slumped onto his bed. She sat on the edge.

"No, you…" He stopped, remembering the time he left Harry and Hermione alone in the woods.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, her face crumbling.

The ghoul in the attic banged loudly on the pipes.

Ron wanted to put his arm around her, tell her it's OK, but it wasn't. She had hurt him.

"That's fine. You don't have to forgive me. I made the mistake this time, Ron, not you."

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exploded.

She was making him feel guilty for being mad at her.

"What? What? I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. You don't…you don't know what you did springing those words on me." Hermione shouted tears streaming down her face. "What am I doing to you?"

Ron hated to see her cry, though he was good at causing it.

Hermione placed her head in her hands.

"Never mind. I'll just go downstairs and visit with your family." She headed for the door whispering loud enough for Ron to hear. "I love you, too."

Ron sat there for a minute in silence, the ghoul having stopped his noise-making session. Did she think those words were going to make everything fine again? Wait, did she really mean it? No, it doesn't matter. She left. She wrote letters, but not to Ron.

"No!" Ron shouted.

He stared at his Chudley Cannon posters trying to gather his thoughts.

Hermione knew how he felt. If she knew, why did she let him feel that way? But, he knew how she felt. She was always springing things on him like Krum and McLaggen getting him to evaluate his feelings. Ron knew, from his own experience, expressing emotion could be pretty difficult.

"It's my fault." He said to himself, jumping up. "I'm the bloody git." He wasn't going to continue in his childish ways.

Ron raced down the stairs and into the sitting room. Not caring that his family and Harry were watching, he scooped up Hermione off the couch, wiped the tears from her eyes, and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Ron." She whispered back.


	7. Hogwarts

Summer had fully arrived. Harry was enjoying his time off after saving the world, spending his days with Ginny while Ron worked at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with George. Sometimes, Hermione popped in for visits. She had this new light about her like everything was right in the world. Harry guessed for her it was—Voldemort was dead, her parents were back safe and sound, her best friends were alive, and she and Ron were officially dating. Harry could not have been happier for her.

Harry woke early one day in mid-July. He still slept in Ron's room, in Ron's bed, actually. It felt awfully weird the first week or so after Ron moved in with George, but he was getting used to it now. He would not call it his room or anything. It was still Ron's room. The same orange Chudley Cannon posters with the same Chudley Cannon players zooming across hung on the walls. The same tank, this time empty as the fat frog had died, stood on the windowsill. The room still held the essence of Ron.

Harry headed downstairs into the kitchen, surprised to see Mr. Weasley sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet, and drinking a cup of tea. Things had been crazy at the Ministry since the fall of Voldemort and most days Mr. Weasley went to work before everyone got up and occasionally arrived home after Harry would be in bed.

"Good morning, Harry." Mr. Weasley peeked over the pages of the paper.

"Good morning." Harry replied, sitting down and having a plate placed before him by Mrs. Weasley.

"They've caught two Death Eaters," Mr. Weasley situated the paper on the table, displaying the picture of an Auror wrangling a Death Eater. "They also appear to be on the trail of Fenrir Greyback."

"Good!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Mrs. Weasley had an outright dislike of Greyback, the werewolf, for scarring her eldest son, Bill, but since Greyback was not transformed, Bill would not become a werewolf.

"There are still Death Eaters on the loose, Harry. You need to be safe and be alert!" Mr. Weasley stood up. "I'm late for work, Molly." He kissed his wife on the cheek and headed to the fireplace to travel by floo.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her clock as Mr. Weasley's hand went from home to traveling and then to work.

"Good morning, Harry."

He felt a soft hand brush his. Letting the wonderful flower scent overtake him, he looked up at Ginny taking the seat next to him. Harry looked past Ginny's head at the two owls flying in and dropping letters by their plates.

"Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed softly, opening hers.

Harry followed suit wondering why he would be receiving a letter from his school. As he opened the envelope another owl dropped a letter off for him.

_Harry Potter,_

_You may be pleased to know that Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic are allowing everyone who was not able to attend or complete their seventh years the opportunity to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you accept the invitation you also have the opportunity to return as captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team. Please send your reply as soon as possible. _

_Enclosed is a booklist in case you accept._

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Flitwick's been named Deputy Headmaster." Harry blurted.

"What else does your letter say?" Ginny prodded with a curious look.

"Oh, just that I have the chance to return for my seventh year."

"You will, won't you?"

"I don't know. I was looking forward to a quiet year."

"You can have that at Hogwarts…with me."

Without responding, Harry looked at his other letter on the table.

"Ministry of Magic." He stated.

_Harry Potter,_

_I would like to inform you that I have been in discussion with Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have recently learned of your desire to become an Auror for the Ministry. With our recent losses I would love to accept you as a trainee in the program right away as I am sure you have remarkable skills in defending against the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall, Gawain Robards, head of the Auror Office, and I have decided that it would serve you best to return to school as the information and knowledge you obtain will be important to your Auror training. Ultimately, the decision is yours. Please, do not hesitate to let me know of your plans._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Temporary Minister of Magic_

"Kingsley wants me to be an Auror." Harry declared.

"That's great." Ginny responded, not able to hide her disappointment. "I guess that means I'll be Quidditch Captain."

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback. "Kingsley only wants me if I return to Hogwarts to take my N.E.W.T.s."

"So you will return?" Ginny's eyes brightened.

"Yes, I think so." Harry replied with not much thought.

Ginny placed her hands on Harry's head and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried

After breakfast, Harry sent a letter to Hogwarts via Errol, the Weasleys' owl, notifying them of his acceptance. He then went outside to appreciate the beautiful sunny weather.

He relaxed against the tree that had become his favorite spot recently. Ginny leaned her head against his chest looking up at the few clouds in the sky.

"Harry, what happened on your adventure last year?"

Harry could tell Ginny had been waiting to ask him for a long time.

"Oi, it's a long story."

Harry looked into the sky hoping a good starting point would drop into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Let me begin at the beginning."

"That's always a good place to start." Ginny smiled.

Harry did start at the beginning with Professor Quirrell and year one. He left out many details of the past seven years, details he was not sure he could or would tell anyone. He let Ginny know of the basics; of what he felt was appropriate for her to know. She asked questions throughout and he answered.

"…I visited the headmasters office, sneaking away from the crowd gathering the Great Hall." He finished a few hours later, his throat dry from all the talking.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed.

"What do you think of your hero now?" Hermione spoke with a smile, surprising Harry.

Harry had been so engaged in the telling of his story he did not notice her apparating into the garden.

"I love you." Ginny responded looking deep into Harry's green eyes.

"I love you, too." Harry gave his favorite redheaded girl a squeeze. "How's Ron?" He turned part of his attention to Hermione.

Hermione broke into a wide grin.

"Great."

Harry had a feeling Hermione was in a state of disbelief that Ron liked her as much as she liked him.

"We're meeting up tonight as soon as the shop closes."

"I can't believe you still want to be his girlfriend after he abandoned you in the woods." Ginny commented. "The prat."

Hermione's face turned bright red.

"He did save my life, I think we can forgive him." Harry interjected.

"The reason I'm here," Hermione changed the subject, pulling the letter out of her pocket, "is I got a letter from Hogwarts allowing me to come back. You received one, Harry, did you?"

"Yes…"

"You are going? It would be awkward to be there without you."

"Oh, you don't care about me. You can have Ginny to keep you company."

"You are going? You'll probably need to pass your N.E.W.T.s to become an Auror, if you're still interested."

"Kingsley sent me a letter stating that it's in my best interest to finish school before I become an Auror, so yes, Hermione, I'll be joining you."

"Good. I'll ask Ron when I see him tonight."

"Good luck with that." Ginny muttered.

---

Later in the week, Mrs. Weasley planned to help the rebuilding efforts of Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry decided to go with her and through owl post invited Hermione. Ron had to work, unfortunately, for he really wanted to join the three that day. Harry was surprised to see a distraught Hermione who looked like she had been crying when they met up with her on school grounds.

"You OK?" He asked, staring at the building.

With a chunk missing, it looked like a giant had taken a big bite out of the castle.

Wiping her eyes, Hermione replied, "Oh, just the state of the school makes me sad."

Harry knew she was not telling the truth.

"Good to see you here, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger."

The three had run into Professor McGonagall upon entering the building.

"I'm delighted you two, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, have decided to return to finish your education. Unfortunate that Mr. Weasley will not be joining you. Kinglsey and I were so certain he would."

Ron said no? So, that must be why Hermione was so upset.

"Congratulations on the position." Harry spoke before she walked away.

It had been the first time Harry had seen the former head of Gryffindor since she had officially been given the title.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned to Hermione as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Hermione—"

"Ron doesn't want to come back. He said he's got a fine job at Weasleys' and doesn't need his seventh year." Hermione burst into tears.

Harry pulled her into a hug, hoping Ginny would understand.

"We got into a huge fight. I-I—" She hiccoughed. "I don't think he's speaking to me."

"The prat." Ginny muttered.

Odd, thought Harry. Ron seemed fine in his letter, not mentioning any of this. Actually, he appeared that he _wanted_ to see both of them, although, now that Harry thought about it, Ron never mentioned Hermione's name, just that he wished he could hang out with the three of them. It took Harry by surprise to see Hermione's reaction as well. Usually when Ron got angry, Hermione got angry, not upset. One of the side effects of being in a relationship, Harry guessed.

"In the end, you and Ron always make up." Harry offered.

"Yeah…" Hermione wiped her eyes. "Let's go see what state this school is in."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione tramped through the halls and stairways toward the Gryffindor Tower. The banisters and such had been fixed, but the walls were in disrepair and many portraits were missing. They reached the Gryffindor common room to see the outer area looking the same as it did when Harry last left it.

"Harry Potter!" The Fat Lady screeched upon spotting the dark headed boy. "September first already?"

"No, no. We're helping rebuild."

"What a fine boy. I'm proud to say you lived in the house I stand guard for!" She swung open. "No password needed."

Hermione, thought to be a stickler for rules, gave the portrait a funny look.

The three climbed into the common room and sat down in the available squashy chairs, Ginny and Harry sharing a large seat.

"I made Head Girl." Hermione said in a volume not much louder than a whisper. "I thought Ron would be happy."

"My brother doesn't understand girls at all."

Harry thought of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_, hoping there was something in there about making up for pitiful mistakes.

"I'm sure he is." Harry leaned forward. "He's just…well, he's Ron."

"Yeah—I—" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm happy for you. There's no one else more suited. Congratulations."

"Percy…" Ginny muttered. "Ron can be a bit of a git sometimes. Don't take it personal, Hermione."

The three did not stay in the common room long. They spent most of the day fixing up the walls, re-hanging portraits, and just generally cleaning up the debris that had made its way indoors. They broke for lunch and then went right back to work. They had done a great deal of work, but by the end of the day they were nowhere near finished.

"Ready to head home?" Mrs. Weasley found Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, dirty and grimy from the hard day's work, near the library talking to Hestia Jones.

"I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." She stated proudly.

"Professor Jones," Harry tried on for size, "Professor, you took the Durselys into hiding. How are they?"

"Complete nutters if you ask me." Hestia winked. "We've released them. I don't think their house was harmed in any way, not that I made to check on it. I was ordered to protect them not their house. Better off I never see them again."

"Same." Harry muttered. "Thank you and I think you'll make a good professor." He looked at Hermione, Ginny, then at Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, I think we're ready."

The group made it's way to Hogsmeade. Harry gripped Ginny's hand and they apparated to the Burrow


	8. End of Summer

I would like to clarify something. I am trying to follow canon as closely as possible, which includes Rowling's interviews post-DH. If I do go somewhere that seems to not follow the interviews or book canon, please don't hesitate to let me know. I have my own plans for this story, but I want to also go in the right direction! Also, if something feels weird or out of place, let me know. Like I said, I have my plans, but I don't want to write something that is completely off-the-wall! Thank you, faithful readers!

---------

Happy birthday," Ginny wrapped her arms around the dark headed boy and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

"Is that my gift?" He asked, keeping her close to him.

"Er—well, no." Ginny replied, pulling a small box out of her robes.

Harry opened it to find a framed picture of Ginny inside. He gazed at the picture of the beautiful red head smiling at him wearing her bridesmaid's dress.

"Thank you." He exhaled, pulled Ginny back in and kissing her with passion.

"I thought you needed something pretty to look at." Her face turned red. "Besides, I reckon you need to put something of yours in Ron's old room."

_Ron's old room. Ron's old room. _Harry thought. _I need my—_

Ginny's lips interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Blimey, are you going to do that every birthday?"

Ginny's ears turned pink as she looked upon the face her brother, Ron. She opened her mouth and closed it. Probably to tell Ron off for barging into her room and then realizing they were actually in the hallway outside it, Harry surmised.

"Er—anyway, happy birthday, Harry." Ron clapped his friend on the back. "I just came over for lunch. George isn't giving me any time off." He motioned down the stairs, but Harry made a move up.

"Let me put this away." Harry smiled at Ginny to let her know he liked the gift.

Harry made it to the kitchen a few minutes later to see a small meal already set at the table for five.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Hermione handed him a gift, a book on Quidditch in Europe. She stood close to Ginny, not looking in Ron's direction.

It had been a week since the trip to Hogwarts, but it looked painfully obvious the two had not made up. Harry was not going to let that effect his birthday and quickly grabbed Ginny to sit in two seats next to each other.

"Thanks, Hermione." He placed the book next to his plate.

Mrs. Weasley chose the seat on the far end leaving two consecutive seats remaining. Ron and Hermione reluctantly sat down.

Harry knew the two were in love. They had so openly expressed it in front of five Weasleys and Harry some weeks before. He didn't know what was said during their latest fight, aside from it involving returning to Hogwarts, but he knew it could not be something that would tear them apart. He knew Ron and Hermione. He knew they had feelings for each other for years. He hoped nothing as small as this had changed that.

Maybe Ron had the right idea towards school. Harry shook the thought out of his head.

"How's the shop, Ron?" Harry asked hoping to start pleasant conversation.

"Busy," he replied between mouthfuls, ignoring Hermione's huff. "It is good for George. As long as he's busy his mind's off you know."

"How is George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Doing better." Ron stated.

"I'm so proud of you coming to your brother's aid, helping him with his shop."

Harry sent Ginny a look. She smiled back at him. Ron's face turned a slight shade of red. Hermione just stared at her bacon sandwich.

After lunch, Harry went back up to Ron's room to put his book away.

_If Hermione keeps with tradition, I could start a mini-library in a few years._

His three friends followed him.

"I can't stay long." Ron flopped on his bed as Harry sat the book on the desk. "George'll be upset if I'm late. He hates being in the shop alone."

"He has _Verity_." Hermione pointed out. It was the first thing she'd said to Ron all day.

Harry looked at Hermione. She had sat against the wall farthest from the bed, looking a bit dejected. He tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny made to sit next to her.

"Oi, Harry, you've really turned this into your room." Ron sat up staring at _his_ posters.

"What?" Harry gave Ron a funny look. "The only thing in here is Ginny's gift." He paused waiting for Ron to say something. "So, er—" He tried to start, feeling the tension in the room. "How are the Cannons?"

"Still in last place." Ron replied.

"I can't believe you fancy a team that never wins." Ginny piped up.

"Better than a bunch of witches." He retorted.

"What's wrong with witches?" Ginny exclaimed as Hermione stood up.

"You think wizards are better?" Hermione declared.

Ginny tried to pull her back down.  
"Obviously!"

"Well, I'll tell you what's better, Ron Weasley!"

Ron opened his mouth ready to say something.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted. "You are not going to ruin my birthday with your fighting!"

"George is expected me back. Happy birthday, Harry." Ron left the room.

Hermione stood in place, stunned.

"I—I'm going to go, too. Bye, Harry." He watched her walk out the same door.

"It's fine, Harry." Ginny stood up and put her arm around him. "You still got me to celebrate your birthday."

---

Harry had not spoken to his two best friends since his birthday. He was angry with them but,

"I plan on talking to on today." He said to Ginny as they stood outside the Burrow. The two were headed to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies. Harry had his reservations, but he did want to spend the day with Ginny. "Ready?" He grasped her hand and apparated outside The Leaky Cauldron in the wizarding street.

"Harry," Ginny began as they walked past Eyelop's Owl Emporium. "Let's get you an owl."

Owl? Harry had not even thought of getting another owl. He could never replace Hedwig.

"No." He replied rather quickly.

"You need something to send letters with."

"No. Not now, OK?" He pleaded as they stepped into Flourish & Blotts.

Many students already filled the inside of the store. Harry and Ginny could hardly move around.

"It's him!" He heard someone shout.

Harry tried to brush his hair over his scar.

"Him who? Harry Potter!" He felt the eyes stare into him.

"Harry Potter!" A third voice yelled.

"We can come back," Ginny whispered. "Let's go to Weasleys'."

He pulled her out of the store and practically flew to the joke ship, which was not as crowded.

"Hey, Ron," Harry greeted his best mate after entering.

"Come to yell at me, have you?" Ron placed packages of Canary Creams on the shelf.

"I was not about to let you and Hermione have a row on my birthday."

"Sorry about that." Ron took the empty box to the storage room and closed the door. "Hermione's a bit miffed I won't be coming back to Hogwarts."

"I told her I accepted, but I've been having second thoughts." Harry brought up.

"You should tell her. Take the load off me." Ron muttered.

"Do I really need to go back?" Harry questioned.

"No. You're Harry Potter. The Ministry'd give you a job in no a flash."

"I want to earn my job, Ron, not just obtain it because I'm _Harry Potter._"

"They know you've got talent. Well, if all else fails, I could get you a job here."

Harry looked around the damp storage room.

"Is this really what you see yourself doing for the rest of your life?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"What did you say to her? She was all in tears when I saw her at Hogwarts."

"Hermione—" Ron sighed. "She just doesn't understand. I'm not like her. She's into book and studying and well, I'm not." He opened the door. "Ginny's probably looking for you." Ron ran off toward the counter to help a customer.

"Come on, Ginny. I need to get some gold out of Gringott's."

"Is everything OK?" She asked as Harry rushed her out of the building.

"Everything's fine."

Harry had been dreading a return to the bank where the trio had caused damage including thievery not even half a year ago, but everything went smoothly, except for the feeling that the goblins had no trust in him. Harry picked up what he thought was a good amount for the year and the couple headed back to Flourish & Blotts.

"You're going to need a new broom." Ginny thought out loud as they stepped back into the less congested bookstore.

Harry had never bought himself a broom. The Nimbus 2000 had been given to him by McGonagall and the Firebolt by Sirius.

As he pulled out his booklist, Harry could still feel eyes boring into him, but fortunately, no one vocally pointed him out.

"What classes are you planning to take?" Ginny asked, looking at the copies of _Modern Magical History, 2__nd__ Edition._

"Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Only N.E.W.T.s needed to be an Auror."

Ginny nodded and promptly gathered all the books the list claimed the two needed.

"Thanks, Harry, but Mum gave me some gold to buy my books." She said after Harry offered to pay for her.

He noticed she had picked up the same set of books for herself that she had for him.

"Don't you want to take anything else—oh, Divination?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I haven't ever really thought about it. I dunno."

The couple made their way to the cauldron shop, passing Quality Quidditch Supplies, which Ginny gave a drawn out look. They were not making this trip in the most efficient way possible.

"You still need to buy a broom." Ginny reminded him, after he purchased all of the necessary items. She dragged him over to the Quidditch shop.

"A new Nimbus is out." She squealed, running her fingers over the Nimbus 2007.

The Nimbus 2007 was much improved over the 200 Harry had during his first two years, but it was still no match for the Firebolt. He gazed longingly at the Firebolt display, knowing it was not wise to spend that many Galleons on a broom for just one year of Quidditch, if he even returned.

"Oh, Harry, the Nimbus is great." Ginny put her hand around his. "I know you miss your Firebolt, but you'll be fine on a Nimbus. You were when I first saw you play. And the new model's much improved."

He smiled at her. She knew just what to say. Reluctantly, but on good faith, he bought the Nimbus 2007.

Later that evening Harry found himself, fully dressed, lying on Ginny's bed with her against him.

"Ginny."

She looked up at him without raising her head.

"I've done some thinking." He knew this was not going to be easy, but he had to do it. "I'm not sure I want to go back to school."

Ginny sat up and turned to look at Harry.

"What?"

"I don't know." He sat up, reaching her hands, but she pulled away.

"Is it because of Ron?"

"No." He looked at the ceiling. "No. I've just been thinking." He looked at her face, at every curve, every freckle. "It has nothing to do with you, Ron, or anyone."

"You, you already bought your books." She looked down at her bedspread.

"I can return those and you can have the Nimbus. The Gryffindor captain deserves a broom like that."

"You seriously don't want to return to Hogwarts?"

"Well,"

"Are you joking with me?"

"No," He honestly replied.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I've just been thinking. The Ministry needs me."

"They also want you to finish school."

Harry watched Ginny break. Of course this was hurting her. This was as if he was dismissing her.

"I—" She stopped.

Harry reached for her hands. She allowed him to take them this time.

"I still love you and I always will. You never have to worry about that."

"Okay." She replied feebly. "This is so sudden. I thought you were happy about returning to Hogwarts with me. What if the Ministry won't let you be an Auror?"

Harry shrugged. He had not thought about that.

"Alright, Harry." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I want you to be happy. I'm not going to beg you to come back. Before you make your decision, you should contact the Ministry."

"Good idea." Harry gulped. She wasn't going to like the next bit of news either. "I've also been thinking about something else."

"Oh?"

"I want—if I don't go back to Hogwarts, I want to move to Grimmauld Place." He searched Ginny's brown eyes for emotion. "I think I need to be on my own."

"Away from me."

"No. No, Ginny. It has nothing to do with you."

He pulled her in for a hug. She tried to resist but gave in.

"I love you. I just—I don't want to be a burden on your parents. I've got a decent place to live. We spent all that time cleaning it up."

"You're not a burden." She said into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back. Was he being selfish? Would the Ministry bend the rules for him? Did he want them to?

The next morning before Ginny woke, Harry sent Errol with a letter addressed to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

---

"Happy birthday, Ginny." Harry stepped outside to see Hermione and Mrs. Weasley decorate the outdoors for Ginny's birthday. The seventeenth birthday is a very important one for witches and wizards.

"Hey, Harry." She walked away from the conversation she was having with Bill and Fleur.

He handed her a small box, which she slowly opened.

"Wow." She breathed. "Harry!" She fingered the silver bracelet.

"I saw it on our last visit to Hogsmeade. I wanted to give it to you a year ago, but…"

"Oh, Harry. It must've cost so much. I can't—"

"Don't—you're worth it."

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sweet kiss.

He slipped the bracelet over her right wrist, noticing the customary watch on her left one.

"What are you smil—oh, did you?" Hermione squealed, dropping her wand as they walked towards her with their fingers interlocked.

"Wha—oh, no, no. No, nothing like that."

"Oh, sorry." Her ears turned slightly pink. "Well, anyway, happy birthday, Ginny." Hermione pulled the gift out of her beaded bag, which turned out to be a book on famous witches in history.

Harry looked over at the table to see Ron in a conversation with George and Percy. He was glad Percy was back in the family.

"Hermione, have you talked to Ron?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione puffed.

"Ginny, do you mind if I talk to Hermione for a moment?" He dropped her hand.

"I'll go mingle with that lot." She gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and headed for the table.

"I'm not talking about Ron." Hermione stated defiantly.

"Fine. I've got something to tell you that I don't think you're going to enjoy." He took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about not returning to school."

"First Ron and now _you_?"

"Please don't cry. Don't ruin Ginny's birthday like you ruined mine."

"Sorry." She wiped her eyes. "You changed your mind about being an Auror, didn't you?"

"No, I still want to be one."

"You can't do that without your N.E.W.T.s. You said Kingsley—"

"I wrote to Kingsley and am now waiting for a response."

"Does Ginny know?"

"It was her idea to write to the Ministry. Hermione, you'll be fine. You're the smartest girl in the school. You'll have Ginny and Luna and you're Hermione!"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I guess so."

Harry followed Hermione's gaze to the tall redhead sitting between his brothers. He knew it wasn't him she was upset about. It was Ron.


	9. Another Year Begins

The morning of September first arrived and proved to be a very busy one. Harry and Ginny bustled about putting last minute things in their trunks. Ron dropped by to see his sister and best mate off, having been given the morning off when Lee Jordan stopped by the joke shop to help George out. Mrs. Weasley cooked up a big breakfast and Mr. Weasley went to the Ministry to obtain a car for the trip to King's Cross.

Harry closed his trunk. Ron was downstairs waiting for him. He could go downstairs without his trunk and decide not to go or he could give in and just go. Deep in thought, Harry jumped at the sound of tapping on the window. He opened the window, untied the letter from the tawny owl, and allowed the bird to rest on the bed while he read the letter.

Harry— 

_Thank you for responding. We understand your willingness to start Auror training right away. Certainly, it would benefit us, but do trust me when I say it would not benefit you. The importance of school is not just about grades; it is about knowledge. When you begin training you will understand this. I strongly recommend you return to Hogwarts. We will not accept you with the required N.E.W.T.s. This is for your benefit. I am sure you know this. You know where your heart lies._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Temporary Minister of Magic_

Harry re-red the letter. He did know where his heart lied. Hogwarts was his second home. Of course he wanted to return. How could he have thought otherwise?

Harry patted the owl on the head and let him fly out the window without a return letter to the Ministry. He grabbed his trunk and started pulling out the door and down the stairs.

"'E'i'yed 'o 'oh 'ack 'aff 'oo." Ron spoke with a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Ronald Weasley!" His mother scolded as she magicked a plate for Harry. "There you go, dear."

Ron swallowed.

"Sorry," he replied nonchalantly. "Decided to go back, have you? Hermione get to you?"

"You are returning to Hogwarts!" Ginny squealed, bringing in her own trunk and pygmy puff cage. She ran over to Harry giving him a quick peck, turning pink realizing her mom was watching.

"Yes, well, it is like a second home." Harry said.

"I knew you would." Ron said, looking a bit downcast.

"Ron, you can come back, too. I'm sure McGonagall can work things out."

Mrs. Weasley looked hopeful as they spoke.

Ron shook his head. "I got work at Weasleys."

Harry could sense a dissatisfied tone in Ron's voice, but he did not press the issue.

"Oh, I wish you had considered." Mrs. Weasley said. "Who would've thought my three youngest sons wouldn't finish school? Especially, my ickle prefect Ronniekins."

Ron's ears turned pink. The three ate their breakfast and when Mr. Weasley returned with the car, they loaded up and headed to the train station.

Harry stared at Platform 9 ¾ remembering the first he'd laid eyes on it. Back then he did not know how to cross it. He decided it was a good idea he didn't. Had he not needed anyone's help he might not have met the Weasleys.

"C'mon, Harry, don't want to be late." Ginny woke Harry from his daydream.

Harry smiled, remembering Ginny as a 10 year old as he pushed his cart past the brick wall. Smoke billowed around him as the Hogwarts Express came into view. He watched students run about meeting old friends, pulling parents along, and full of energy. How could he ever think he didn't want to come back?

"I'll go get us a compartment." Ginny said dragging her trunk towards the train.

Harry nodded.

"Harry!" Harry's other best friend, Hermione, ran towards him. "You've decided to come!" She eyed his trunk. "I knew you would."

"Yes," Harry replied. "Ginny's getting a compartment."

Hermione nodded and went off to join her other friend.

Harry looked at the three Weasleys. He looked at Ron.

"It's going to be a funny year without you."

"You'll manage, mate. Blimey, you've my sister."

"Yeah, well…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Harry!" Ginny called out.

"I guess I better go." Harry turned to walk away when Ron pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll miss you, mate." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "If you tell anyone about this, especially George, I'll kill you."

Harry stepped onto the train and into the compartment, his trunk having already found it's way there. He saw Hermione's trunk and wondered where she was. He sat down next to Ginny and gazed out the window to see Hermione heading towards the train.

Hermione began up the steps slowly, when something tugged at her shirt. Losing her balance, she fell backwards. Instead of hitting cold, metal stairs and hard concrete that something had broken her fall. He turned her around and planted his lips on hers.

Harry turned away from the window pretending he hadn't seen anything. A few seconds later, Hermione joined them.

"I have to go to the front." She said quietly, pointing to her badge.

Harry knew that was not what she wanted to do and was not surprised when she returned before the train rolled out of the station. She sat down opposite Ginny and Harry, sliding to the other end. She looked out the window as the train departed King's Cross. A big fat solitary tear slid down her cheek.

Harry wanted to ask why she did not stay with the prefects and Head Boy, but her eyes were closed and he knew better than to bother her.

Halfway through the ride, Luna joined them.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny, Her—" She stopped when she saw the bushy haired girl asleep.

"Hello, Luna." Harry greeted the Ravenclaw.

"Oh, are you two back together?"

Harry smiled, his arm around Ginny.

"Oh, exciting."

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful. After a few minutes Luna went back to the compartment she shared with Dean Thomas and a second year Gryffindor, Mary Johnson, who lived near Dean. Ginny and Harry spent the time talking and snuggling quietly so as not to disturb Hermione. When they got closer, Harry woke Hermione to change into her school robes.

"Thanks, Harry." She replied.

As soon as Hermione changed she slumped back into her seat.

"I wonder who the new Transfiguration professor will be." Ginny spoke absentmindedly.

Harry shrugged.

"It will be different not having McGonagall teach that class." Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

"Loads will be different." She mumbled.

"No Snape." Ginny stated.

Harry looked out the window as they approached Hogsmeade Station. No Snape. After years of loathing the man, Harry might truly miss having a class taught by Snape.

"No random detention to try to keep us from winning the Quidditch Cup." Ginny laughed.

Or maybe not.

Climbing off the train, Harry noticed a lot more people were in wonder as they stared at the carriages. He felt a pang in his chest remembering all those who died in the war and all those who witnessed it.

The three rode a silent carriage to the newly reconstructed Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the school as they got closer. The big chunk missing had been replaced. It looked truly magical. Stepping inside, he could not have imagined a great battle had taken place inside and outside these walls last May if he had not been here to witness it himself. He followed Ginny and Hermione to the crowded Gryffindor table, which had been magicked bigger.

"Hey, Harry," Neville greeted as the trio sat down. "Ginny, Hermione."

Harry spied a piece of silver gleam at him.

"You're Head Boy! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Gran reckons she doesn't know if she can be any more proud of me than she already is." Neville beamed.

"Hello, Nick." Harry greeted the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick.

"You're red-headed friend is missing."

Harry tried to cut him off but it had been to no avail. Hermione sighed. Harry watched her firmly place her hands in her lap and stare at them. He knew she was upset Ron was not here, but he didn't think she'd take it this hard. If they had made up before they left, maybe she would be feeling better.

"I see." The ghost glided to the other end of the table.

Harry looked up at the head table. McGonagall sat in the headmaster's chair. He smiled at Professor Jones who waved back. He spotted two new professors, a witch and a wizard, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration. The empty chair, he presumed, was for Hagrid, waiting until he came in with the first years. Harry's stomach grumbled as he realized sorting would be extra long tonight.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and Hagrid led the first years to Professor Flitwick, who had taken over deputy headmaster duties with McGonagall's new position. He placed a stool on the floor before the crowd and on top, an extremely old, patched, and now singed wizard's hat. The hat opened its brim and began to sing:

_I told all houses to combine_

_We've had such things to fight_

_Together we could combat all_

_Divided we would fall_

_All houses they did come together_

_And battle evil forces_

_And once again we find ourselves_

_Here for another sortin'_

_Many years, a thousand or so ago_

_Four wizards came together_

_And created Hogwarts with four houses, lo_

_Gryffindor, the brave do dwell_

_Ravenclaw, for those full of wit_

_Hufflepuff, the loyal lie_

_Slytherin, the cunning dare_

_Place me snug on top your head_

_I've never yet been wrong_

_I'll take a peek inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause, much louder this year. Harry stopped paying attention at this point. He had thought, just a mere thought, that the houses would be demolished or combined or something, but with Quidditch and the like, the houses did serve some sort of purpose.

With the extra large first year, thanks to the Muggle-borns not allowed to attend last year, Gryffindor made way with 13 new students most in awe as they got to sit at the same table as the great Harry Potter.

"Tuck in!" McGonagall announced as the last had been sorted and food appeared at all four tables.

Harry filled his plate with his favorites and was about to chow down when he happened to glance up at Hermione, who had barely touched anything.

"I'm fine, Harry." She tried to reassure her friend, but her tone told otherwise. "I'm just not hungry. Don't worry about me."

Harry would worry for he loved Hermione like a sister. She was going through a difficult time and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Have some treacle tart." Harry offered when the pudding appeared, but Hermione politely shook her head.

"She'll be okay, Harry." Ginny reassured him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." McGonagall began her speech. "Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you of the list of forbidden items located in his office, which includes items from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Also, the Forbidden Forest is understandably forbidden.

Students," She began in a different tone, "last year we did our best to rid the world of an incredibly dark wizard. While we succeeded that does not mean we have rid ourselves of all evil completely. I must remind you to be careful and always be prepared.

"I would like to introduce you to our three new professors; Hestia Jones, Defense Against the Dark Arts; Wilhelm Bullaviri, Muggle Studies; and Sara Travante, Transfiguration." Each professor rose as his or her name was called.

"Let's have a good year." McGonagall finished her speech and the students got to their feet to exit the Great Hall. "8th years, I'd like to speak to you."

The so-called 8th years stayed seated while the rest of the school left.

"I'll wait for you in the common room." Ginny kissed Harry before leaving.

"I am pleased you all decided to return to finish off your schooling."

Harry looked around at the very small group of students remaining.

"I would like to congratulate our Head Boy and Girl, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger."

The nine remaining clapped. Neville's face turned red and Hermione looked at her feet.

"These two rightly deserve the position. I'm sure you all agree.

"You will be attending classes with the 7th years. For any who have not passed their Apparition test, the ministry is offering special lessons and testing starting in October for 8th years and older only. Misses Brocklehurst, Bones, and Granger, you will be rooming with the 7th year girls in your respective houses. Mr. Nott, you will with the 7th year boys. Misters Boot, Goldstein, Thomas, Potter, and Longbottom, you will be in the 8th year male dormitories. Good night."

McGonagall handed out the timetables and the students departed for their houses.

"Harry, I'm surprised you weren't named Head Boy." Neville said as they walked the long corridor toward Gryffindor.

"You deserve it more than I." Harry replied, making Neville blush harder than he had in the Great Hall.

"I had the option of taking my N.E.W.T.s over the summer at the Ministry, but I missed so much time hiding out in the Room of Requirement that I felt it best to return."

Harry peeled away from Dean and Neville and walked slowly with Hermione.

"I always imagined a year where Ron and I were together. When I received that letter I thought my dream had come true." She looked at Harry, shuffling her feet. "I sound so stupid."

"No. No, I think I understand."

"Ron is such a prat. But, but, I—"

"You still love him."

Hermione nodded ever so slightly.

"Hermione, he's not doing this to hurt you."

"I know," she wiped a tear from her cheek, "I knew that when we got into our fight. Why do I have to be too proud to say I'm sorry?"

Harry was surprised to see Hermione open up to him about this. He could not remember another time when she had done so.

"Harry, I don't want to do anything to lose Ron."

He wanted to say the kiss looked like she wouldn't, but Harry didn't want her to know he'd seen it. He didn't have to say anything as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Victorious." Hermione said and the Fat Lady swung open, allowing the two to go inside.

---------

How do you like the sorting hat song? I now know why Rowling made ways for Harry to miss out on so many sortings!


	10. First Week Back

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning before his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the school year. He hated the stares he was getting, but he was getting good at ignoring them. Hermione appeared to feel better since the previous night. Ginny confessed to having a private girls chat with her. Harry was glad for he didn't like seeing a weepy Hermione. Hopefully, getting into the swing of classes would make her feel even better.

"I've decided to hold Quidditch try-outs next week. I think we'll need to get practice going right away. I suspect everyone will be a bit rusty after a year off," Harry said to Ginny. "Of course, you already have a spot as my top Chaser."

Ginny politely rolled her eyes.

"And just what if someone better comes along?"

"I've got other spots open. Obviously, there's no one better than you."

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice, spraying a bit on Harry.

"I insist on trying out no matter what, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry wiped his face and looked at Hermione spotting an owl looking very much like Pidwidgeon flying toward the head table straight to McGonagall.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, keeping an eye on the bird.

McGonagall opened the letter and read looking very curious, but in a happy sort of way. She pulled a quill from her robes and scribbled something on the back of the parchment, tied the letter to the waiting bird, and sent him off.

"Sorry," Hermione replied, trying to conceal a giggle with a cough. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Come on, don't want to be late for class."

---

"Good morning, Harry," Professor Jones greeted the three as they entered the classroom and chose seats in the front.

Professor Jones sat nervously atop her desk as the rest of the students filed in.

"I never sit in the front," Ginny said to Harry.

"Hermione likes to wave her hand under the professor's nose," Harry whispered.

Hermione glared at him.

"Can I help it if I'm the only one who reads the book?"

"Welcome students," Professor Jones hopped of the desk to begin class. "I have all the information on your former professors. I'm here to prepare you for your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. N.E.W.T. There will be a theoretical portion, but most important is the practical portion. While I am here to prepare you for your N.E.W.T., I believe it most important you come from this class with the ability to defend yourselves."

Professor Jones pulled out her wand and wrote on the board.

"Patronuses. Who here can tell me what a Patronus is?"

Several hands flew into the air.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled.

"The Patronus is a silver-white creature conjured by the Patronus charm. It is used against Dementors and Lethifolds."

"Thank you. Does anyone know the other use for a Patronus?"

Two hands shot into the air, Hermione's and a girl in the back.

"Miss Andrews."

Harry turned to see a very timid girl speak.

"The Patronus is also used to send messages."

"Yes, thank you. We will concentrate on the first and most important use. I'm sure you are all aware of what a Dementor is. Can anyone tell me about Lethifolds?"

Hermione was the only one to raise her hand.

"Go ahead, Miss Granger."

"A Lethifold is an extremely rare beast found only in the tropics resembling a thick black cloak. It attracts sleeping humans, smothering and digesting them, leaving no trace," she replied in her best textbook voice.

"That is correct. So, most likely you may never encounter a Lethifold within your lifetime.

"I have learned many of you are/were members of Dumbledore's Army and thanks to your fabulous leader have achieved the ability to perform the Patronus charm. The rest of you may need to work on this.

"The spell used to conjure the Patronus is 'Expecto Patronum.' Say it with me—"

"Expecto Patronum," the class repeated.

"It is not good enough to just say the spell with your wand pointed at a Dementor or Lethifold. Most important is to think of a happy thought," Professor Jones raised her wand, wrinkled up her pink cheeks, and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" Out of her wand a silver-white bird flew around the heads of the students before disappearing. "Now, I would like everyone to give it a try. Don't worry if you do not get it on the first try. This is an advanced piece of magic."

The class stood up and shouts of "Expecto Patronum" could be heard from all corners of the room. Harry did it once, thinking of his first kiss with Ginny, and his trusty stag pranced from his wand. Satisfied, he watched the other students. Feeling the urge to help, he remembered this was Defense Against the Dark Arts not the D.A. Many of the students he did not recognize were unable to get anything from their wands, while a select few produced a silver-white mist.

"Concentrate on the happiest thought you can think of," Professor Jones said to a curly haired boy standing behind Harry.

The boy's face scrunched up in the same manner Jones's had and only seconds later a silvery panther came out of his wand. The boy smiled widely as the panther disappeared, the memory obviously being forgotten over the discovery of what his Patronus was.

---

After an exhausting day of classes, people gawking at him for being The-Boy-Who-Lives, and spending time with Ginny, Harry wanted nothing more than to slide under the covers of his four-poster bed and sleep. The moment shattered when Dean spoke up.

"Harry, Neville, you know Luna Lovegood."

Harry opened his eyes.

"Yes," Neville replied.

"She's a bit of an odd girl, though very nice," Dean stated. "Y'know, Seamus and I had a bet going on when you, Neville, and Luna would get together."

"Oh?" Neville looked as surprised as Harry felt.

"Started it sixth year. We also had a bet going for ages on Ron and Hermione. Have they gotten together, Harry?"

Harry was not sure he wanted to divulge his best friends' love lives.

"They kissed during the battle last spring." Harry felt like such a girl and silently promised himself not to say more.

Neville looked at him wide-eyed.

"Not before then?"

Harry knew Dean referred to the incident at Malfoy Manor. He shook his head.

"Can't wait to tell Seamus he owes me five Galleons," Dean turned his attention back to Neville, mainly. "You two wouldn't have any problems with me asking Luna out?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't care. Dean and Luna might just make a cute couple. They did spend all that time together in the Malfoy's cellar.

"No," Neville replied hesitantly.

"Thanks," Dean left the dormitory, but where he was going Harry did not know, for it was too late to wander the castle.

"You alright, Neville?" Harry looked at the boy staring off into space.

"What? Oh, I'm fine, Harry."

Unconvinced, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

---

The first week of school went by fairly quickly. Harry posted Quidditch try-outs for Wednesday and could already feel a buzz among his fellow Gryffindors. One thing Harry hadn't expected was how lost he felt in most of his classes, except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he excelled. He guessed missing a year of school would make him rusty and perhaps Kingsley Shacklebolt was right. He did need to come back.

"You coming, Hermione?" Harry asked, his fingers interlaced with Ginny's.

Hermione sat in a squashy common room chair with a book in her lap.

"What?" She didn't look up from the book.

"Ginny and I are going to Hagrid's."

"Oh, yes," she snapped the book shut and stuffed it into her beaded bag.

Harry was pretty sure he had never seen her without the bag since returning from the never-ending camping trip.

The three made their way down the stairs, down the halls, out the door into the afternoon air, and across the grounds to the familiar wooden hut.

"Good ta see yeh three," Hagrid greeted them before they got a chance to knock.

They say at his table while he poured mugs of hot tea and Fang slept.

"I go' rock cakes fer yeh," Hagrid motion towards the plate on the table after placing the mugs in front of his guests.

Harry smiled politely, but did not partake.

"Glad yeh came down. Worried yeh migh' be too busy this year to visit wi' ole Hagrid," he gulped his tea.

"No, never," Harry replied.

"I'm surprised summat Ron didn' return to Hogwarts wi' yeh."

Hermione stared at her mug, trying not to show emotion, but failing miserably.

"I shouldn' ha said anythin'. I'm sorry, Hermione," Hagrid placed a big hand on her back, "His own fault fer not wantin' ta spend time wi' a beautiful an' smart girl like you," he looked over at Ginny, ready to say something else.

"Ron's a prat," Ginny responded, unphased.

Hermione smiled.

They spent the rest of the visit discussing how they spent their summer holidays. Hermione talked of spending time in Australia, restoring her parents' memories, and just being a daughter for a change. Hagrid mentioned helping to repair the castle and grounds as well as assisting some of the magical creatures back to their homes with help from his half-brother, Grawp.

---

Harry sat in the common room later that night, with Ginny leaning against his legs, in a suspended state between sleep and awake. He had visions of Hagrid sending the centaurs to live among the giants.

The common room was only slightly crowded. Neville sat in an armchair reading a textbook with a quizzical look on his face. Dean played Mary Johnson, the second-year, in wizard chess and to say she was winning was an understatement. Of course, she was a half-blood, growing up in the wizarding world and it was her set.

Hermione burst through the portrait hole carrying a stack of books and aimed for one of the empty desks. Harry opened his eyes and watched her spread out her material.

"Gotta get an early start if I want to be the best."

"You already are the best."

"I was the best in our old year, but who knows how I'll fair with a new crowd."

Hermione was the smartest witch of the whole school, everyone knew. She opened the biggest book and began scribbling on parchment.

"Merlin's beard!" Ginny exclaimed. "Rita Skeeter's written a book on Snape! I honestly can't believe she came out with so—oh, it doesn't say written. It says writing," she scooted up to the seat next to Harry and showed him the article in the Daily Prophet someone had left lying in the room.

"_'I know things about Severus Snape that would make your hair curl.'_" Harry read one of Skeeter's quotes. "I wonder where she's getting her information from. Snape doesn't have any friends, well, living anyway," he said, thinking of his mother.

"I haven't seen any beetles," Hermione yawned. "I told her I'd report her if she ever showed up again."

"I refuse to do an interview."

Harry did want the truth about Snape to come out and not have anything tainted by what Rita Skeeter may write. Whatever she wrote, though, would have some basis in truth, just like her book on Dumbledore.

"Oh, let's forget about the hag for a while," Ginny tossed the paper aside and leaned against Harry. "Snape wasn't exactly a good guy."

"There's loads more to Snape than I've told you," Harry admitted.

"Yeah, what?" Ginny said lazily.

"I don't feel comfortable speaking about it here. It's a bit private."

"Whatever you say," Ginny yawned. "I'm going on to bed. You comin', Hermione?"

"Still have studying to do," Hermione balled up a piece of parchment.

"It's Friday!" Ginny said, getting up and walking close to Hermione. "Take a break!"

Hermione placed her arm around her work like she was trying to hide it without looking so obvious.

"I think I'll go to bed, too. Don't stay up too late, Hermione. I don't want to see you burn out your first week back."

Harry kissed Ginny goodnight, whispering, "I love you" in her ear and they both headed for their respective dormitories.

---------

I'm not sure I like this chapter, but eh, it's my chapter 9, if you know what I mean! I hope I didn't make things too corny or stupid. It will get better, I promise!


	11. Redheaded Dreams

_It was too dark to see, but the girl knew she was being led down a dusty, stone corridor. She knew she was being watched, but by whom she did not know._

_"Lumos!" The man shouted and the tip of his wand produced light._

_"Let me go!" The girl shouted, squirming to get out of the man's grasp._

_Laughing, he performed the body-bind curse, drug her into an almost empty room, and bound her magically to a small, wooden chair._

Ginny woke with a start. The other four occupants of the dormitory slept on as if nothing happened. For them it didn't. They weren't the ones having a reoccurring nightmare.

"It was just a dream." Ginny muttered to herself.

She rose from the bed, dressed, and brushed her long, red hair. Hermione's bed was already made.

"Studying again?" Ginny quietly left the dormitory and headed down the stairs to the common room.

The first thing she noticed was Hermione laying with her face on the desk, books open, ink bottles empty or nearing empty, and crumpled parchment scattered all around. _She didn't stay up all night?_

"Hermione," Ginny quietly shook her friend's shoulder.

"Wha—" Hermione raised her head, eyes squinting at the sudden brightness of the room, peeling a piece of parchment off her face.

"Did you stay up all night?" Ginny questioned, spying the words _Dear Ron_ on the parchment that had been stuck to Hermione's face. "Are you writing to my brother?" She made for the parchment, but Hermione was quicker and stuck it in her bag. "It's OK, Hermione. I know you love him. I was there for the declaration." She made a face showing disgust at witnessing a significant moment in her brother's love life.

Hermione's face turned red. She crammed all her books, parchment, quills, and ink bottles into her beaded bag.

"My brother can be a thoughtless boy sometimes, well, most of the time, but he can also be a really great guy. He's going to make loads of mistakes. That's just who he is."

"Yeah," Hermione stood up, yawning. "Do you mind, I'm going to bed. Spending all night at a desk is not refreshing."

Ginny smiled, watching Hermione make her way up the stairs to the girls dormitories as Harry made his way down from the boys.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a very satisfying kiss. "Let's go to breakfast. Hermione's not going to be joining us this morning."

---

_"You're coming with us," a grizzly voice spoke, picking up the body of the girl who had just been stunned._

_He threw her on his broomstick._

_"Careful, I want her alive," spoke up another voice._

_"What good'll that do ya?"_

_The first man grabbed the waist of the girl to keep her steady on the broom and kicked off._

"I like to torture them. No good if they're dead," the other man laughed following behind on his broom.

"I can't keep doing this." Ginny woke up.

This had been the fifth day in a row that she'd had this particular dream.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Harry put his arm around his redheaded girl at breakfast.

"I'm fine." She replied twirling her spoon in her porridge.

"Ready for Quidditch try-outs, are you?"

Ginny blinked her eyes. It was Wednesday. These dreams were making her too tired to remember the days of the week.

She opened her mouth to speak, but owl posts started arriving and a whole horde of owls headed their way. Harry pulled off letters on the legs of waiting owls.

Ginny looked over his shoulder and read as he opened the first letter.

Harry— 

_How are you? How is everything? I hear you've returned to Hogwarts and are again captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I have moved up in position on Puddlemere and will be playing in my first game as the regular starting Keeper in a few months. If you would like to attend let me know. I can get you up to five free tickets._

"Let's go!" Ginny squealed. She loved Quidditch even if it didn't involve her favorite team the Holyhead Harpies.

"Are you reading my mail?" Harry pretended to be mad.

Ginny smiled.

"Eh, there's nothing private in this one."

Ginny returned to the letter.

_The reason I'm writing is because our Seeker is soon to retire and, as you will be graduating from Hogwarts I am sending you an invitation to try out._

"You should!" Ginny squealed. She was tired, but she couldn't control her enthusiasm for Quidditch.

Harry shook his head.

"I've never thought about playing professionally. I don't think I want to. I think I'd rather be an Auror."

Ginny grunted and went back to twirling her spoon.

"Why don't you try out for Puddlemere?"

"I'm a Chaser not a Seeker!"

"You did good enough as my replacement."

"I prefer to chase."

Harry opened the next letter and immediately threw it back on the table in disgust.

"Merlin's pants, its fan mail!"

Hermione picked up the letter and read it.

"She wants your autograph!" She giggled.

Harry sent her a look.

"OK, OK. I think there's a spell or something to stop strangers from sending unsolicited mail. I'll have to look it up in the library."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Are you sure you want to block all your adoring fans from contacting you?"

Harry glared at her.

"This one's from Lee Jordan." Ginny stated.

She was used to his letters to the twins over the summers that his handwriting was easily recognizable.

"Lee's got his own radio show on the WWN."

"Nice," Ginny replied.

She had grown tired of reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, well, he wants to interview me on his show."

"You should!" Hermione said watching Pigwidgeon fly towards them with delight. Her mood changed when she found the letter addressed to Harry and not her. This peaked Ginny's interest and she went back to reading over Harry's shoulder.

Harry— 

_They've posted the date in Diagon Alley for the special Apparition lessons and testing. They start October 3__rd__ and according to the signs if we want to take the test we have to show up to the first lesson at Hogsmeade. George's letting me off for this. Write back if you're going._

_Say hi to Hermione and Ginny._

_Ron_

"Ron says hi," said Harry.

"Hrmph!" said Hermione.

"What's this about Apparition lessons?" Ginny asked.

"The Ministry's offering special testing for anyone 18 and over in October. I think it's to lessen the load on those who will be taking it in the spring."

"Oh, so, Ron's going," Ginny said without thinking.

"Ron's going to be there?" Hermione squeaked in an unnatural voice.

"Yes, George is letting him off."

"Maybe George is finally able to be in the shop _alone_,"Ginny said.

"Quill?"

Hermione dug in her bag and produced a very ragged looking quill. Harry tore the parchment in half width-wise, wrote his reply, tied the letter to Pig's leg, and sent him off.

"I-I got to go," Hermione left in a hurry.

"We better go, too," Harry stuffed the remaining letters in his backpack. "I can finish these later."

---

Ginny yawned, holding her brother's Cleansweep 11 on the Quidditch pitch surrounded by loads of students. Since Ron was not going to be returning to the team he let her borrow his broom, as it was clearly superior to the Shooting Star she had previously used. She looked up into the late afternoon sky feeling even more tired.

"If you're not in Gryffindor please leave the pitch," Harry started.

Many giggling girls left. Saving the world obviously made Harry even more popular. Some gathered in the stands. Ginny looked up at Hermione who waved from behind the pages of a book. Her stomach growled. She hoped try-outs would go quickly so they could go in for dinner.

"Right, then. All trying out of Chaser over here."

Ten students, including Ginny, gathered around Harry. Ginny saw a few familiar faced.

"Hey, Ginny," Dean greeted her. "I'm surprised you have to try out."

She smiled at her former boyfriend. He was good at Quidditch, not great, but good and she hoped Harry held no prejudices against him.

"I want to see you all run through a few drills. Five at a time."

Ginny went with the first group, which included no one she knew, surprisingly. They went through a few drills, which included flying, passing, and shooting. She dropped a pass from a short blond boy with a round nose, but other than that she did fine.

"You looked good up there," Harry complimented her as she landed.

Not saying anything, she shook her head.

Good job," Harry called out after the second group finished. "After I get done with the Beaters, I'd like to see Demelza Robins, Timmy Nettles, Dean Thomas, Veronica Elphick, and Ginny Weasley. All those trying out for Beater come see me."

Ginny made for the stands and sat next to Hermione.

"You looked good up there," Hermione shut her book.

"What do you know?" Ginny bit at her.

Hermione shrunk back, re-opening her book.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

Ginny wanted to tell her about the reoccurring dream, but she didn't want to worry her. She did not have a direct connection to a dark wizard so they probably meant nothing.

"Ginny, Harry's calling for you." Hermione woke Ginny some time later.

She must have dozed off. Ginny grabbed her broom and made for the pitch.

"Are you all right?" Harry whispered as she mounted her broom.

As much as Ginny didn't want to worry Hermione she didn't want to worry Harry more. Instead of answering she flew towards the other promising Chasers.

This part of the try-out the Chasers were working with the potential Beaters--5 Chasers and 4 Beaters. Ginny did her best to avoid Bludgers while working on passing the Quaffle, but unfortunately, due to the increase in her tiredness, while passing he Quaffle to Timmy, she didn't see the Bludger come at her and knock her off her broom.

The next thing Hinny knew she was laying in the hospital ward.

"Wh-what happened?" Ginny tried to sit up, but Harry pushed her down.

"You were knocked off your broom by a Bludger and cracked your skull. I've been there."

Madam Pomfrey came over.

"You're awake. I'll let your visitor remain as long as things stay quiet." She went back to her office after checking to make sure Ginny was healing.

"Who made the team?" Ginny asked reluctantly.

"Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote are back as Beaters. You, Dean Thomas, and Demelza Robins are Chasers and Mary Johnson is the Keeper."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Pomfrey shouted from her office.

"Mary's a second year, but she was the best, almost as good as Ron."

"No, I mean me. Harry, I had a _bad_ try out. Don't just do this because you love me."

"So, you dropped the Quaffle and fell off your broom. Other than that you were great."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gin, you're an amazing Chaser. It would be stupid of me to not let you on the team. Everyone's seen you play for two years. You deserve this. I told you, you didn't have to try out."

"Harry, this is nepotism."

"Not, really, we're not related, thank Merlin! But, anyway, when we win our first game because of you, you'll see you deserve the spot."

Ginny leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She knew she was good, but she also knew she'd blown the try-outs. She also knew she only wanted to sleep without a dream.

---------

Ron fans: I hate spoiling, so I'm not going to, but please don't be upset that he hasn't been in a few chapters. He will be, I promise!


	12. Apparition

"Good morning," Harry greeted Ginny when she woke. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she replied.

"We brought you breakfast." Harry motioned to Hermione, who sat next to him. "I know you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Madam Pomfrey won't let you leave until this afternoon."

"That's right!" she called out walking over to Ginny. "You have healed, but I want you to rest."

Ginny nodded very slowly. Once Pomfrey went back to her office, Ginny reached for a piece of toast on the plate Harry brought her, full of toast, sausage, bacon, eggs, and fruit sitting on the bedside table. Also, there was a full glass of pumpkin juice.

Harry looked at Ginny lying in the bed. When she fell he lost it. He wanted to cancel try-outs, but kept going knowing or rather hoping Ginny would not wake up before he could get to hospital wing. It sounded selfish, but Harry couldn't help it. Hermione left once Harry had arrived knowing when Ginny woke the two would most likely want a private moment.

"Ginny, this letter came for you." Hermione handed the letter to Ginny.

She unfolded the letter and read quickly.

"My dad got a promotion."

"Good news," Hermione said.

"What about those other letters you got yesterday, Harry?" Ginny asked, biting into the toast and placing the letter on the table. She seemed to be in better spirits than she had been last night.

"The Falmouth Falcons want me to try out for their team."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"No!" Harry stated defiantly. Quidditch was something he did for fun. Making it career would take that out. "The Daily Prophet wants to interview me. John, er, Jack, er, I don't remember. I don't think I want to be interviewed. Not now anyway."

"What about Lee?"

"I—well," Harry paused. "He should be positive and not spin my words. Hm, I'll talk to him. Oh, Kingsley sent me a letter. He's glad I'm back in school. The Ministry is hosting a memorial on New Year's Eve to honor those who fought and fell in the war. I think it sounds like a ball."

"Oh, this should be fun!" Ginny said.

Harry could only think of the travesty that was the Yule Ball his fourth year.

"It won't be like the Yule Ball," Ginny promised.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

Ginny smiled.

"We need to get to class." Hermione stood up abruptly.

"I'll come for you this afternoon." Harry kissed Ginny before leaving with Hermione for Charms.

---

Earlier than he promised, Harry arrived before lunch. Class had been tough without Ginny next to him, but he managed to make it through.

"Be careful, you two!" Madam Pomfrey called out as Harry and Ginny left the hospital wing. Harry thought he'd heard her mumble something about Weasleys and Potters.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked guiding Ginny down the stairs.

"I'm fine. Honest!"

Harry remembered the spat Ginny had with Dean over him helping her through the portrait hole that eventually caused them to break up. He took his hands off her and allowed her to walk down the stairs herself.

"Oh, look," Harry noticed the sign posted near the Great Hall announcing Apparition Lessons for 8th years starting October 3rd and "our first Hogsmeade visit is the following weekend." Harry put his down on the list for lessons.

Ginny looked a bit jealous.

"I wish you could come," Harry said to make her feel better.

---

The days and weeks passed quickly. Class, Ginny, and Quidditch practice consumed Harry's life. Quidditch was going great except for Ginny.

Ginny worried Harry. She was not her usual self. He thought try-outs might have been due to a case of nerves. It was the first time she tried out in front of Harry as her boyfriend. But, then, when the same abysmal play crept into practice he didn't know what to think.

"Harry, just leave me alone!" Ginny shouted, marching up to the school alone after a practice where she'd dropped the Quaffle twice and almost flew into a tree.

Harry wanted to comfort her and get to the root of the problem, but apparently she didn't want that.

"She'll be all right, Harry." Dean walked to the school with him.

"I hope so. What she this stubborn with you?"

"More so."

Ginny was a stubborn girl. It was part of why Harry liked her.

"So, you're taking Luna out next week on our visit to Hogsmeade?"

"She's excited about this. I think this is her first date ever."

Harry smiled. He remembered his first date in Hogsmeade. It had not gone so well with Cho crying over Cedric the entire time.

"Just stay away from Madam Pudifoot's." Harry warned.

A little bit later Harry and Dean stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Dean made for the dormitory, but Harry made for Hermione. Hermione was doing the same thing she did every evening. He wondered if she studied so much in preparation for her N.E.W.T.s or to keep her mind off Ron.

"Did you two get in a fight?" Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy textbook.

"No, but she did storm off the pitch in a load of anger."

"Hm." Hermione went back to her work.

Harry noticed she'd scribbled the initials RBW along the edge of the parchment, probably absentmindedly, and was about to say something when she spoke up.

"I don't think Ginny's been sleeping well. You see the dark circles under her eyes."

Harry nodded.

"She's also been moaning in her sleep."

Harry's eyes widened. What could be causing her to moan in her sleep?

"Wh-where is Ginny? I n-need to talk to her."

"Calm down." Hermione placed a hand on Harry's sweaty shoulder. "She came in shortly before you did and went straight to the dormitory."

Harry stood up, he had been kneeling to be eye level with Hermione, and turned towards the stairs.

"You can't go up there. If she doesn't come down soon, I'll go talk to her. Now, you go and change." Hermione wiped her hand on her robes.

---

Harry walked to Hogsmeade with Neville the next morning for the first Apparition Lesson. Ginny did not come down for the rest of the night and he had not seen her at all this morning. Not seeing her did not stop him from thinking about her. He had a dream about her being the opposite of Sleeping Beauty. Voldemort gave Ginny a spinning while and when she pricked her finger on it instead of going into a deep sleep she stayed awake for a hundred years.

"…no testing last year." Neville finished up.

Harry nodded, pretending to have listened.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Neville," Ernie Macmillan, a boy who had been in their year from Hufflepuff, greeted them.

Harry walked inside the crowded pub, The Three Broomsticks, where lessons were to take place. He had to admit he was a bit shocked at the turnout. There were quite a few more older wizards and witches here than he thought there would be.

Harry nodded at Draco Malfoy, who definitely looked much worse than he'd ever seen him.

"I can't believe you're acknowledging that bastard," Ron greeted Harry.

"What? I—He's—well, his mum saved my life." Harry looked at Ron. There was something different about him. "What's that on your chin?"

"Nothing."

"Growing a beard, are you?" Harry eyed the red stubble on Ron's chin. "Is this—doing this because of Krum?"

"I like the way it looks."

"Yeah, all right," Harry chuckled.

Harry's attention was drawn away from the hair on Ron's face to the wispy, colorless wizard who instructed lessons his sixth year.

"Good morning," he greeted the group. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next month. We have gone an entire year without testing which has brought us to the decision to give special lessons in the fall. Help take the load off regular testing in the spring. We know many of you have taken lessons before and not yet passed the test. We decided to test everyone willing today. If you pass, you will get your license. If you fail, you will return for lessons and re-take the test in November."

"George'll like that. I won't have to take off any more time. If I pass," He added glumly.

"You'll pass. We did a lot of Apparating while on the run last year."

This did not seem to brighten Ron's mood. He was probably thinking back to the times when splinched, the worst being the Disapparition from the Ministry leading to the sudden Disapparition from Grimmauld Place that caused him to lose a chunk of arm.

"Those who will test today, gather with me. The rest go with my partner, Gertrude Watkins."

Ron, Harry, Neville, Ernie, and most of the others followed Twycross outside the building.

"When I call your name, I want you to Apparate to outside the Hog's Head and back. Adams, Alex."

"Our first Hogsmeade visit is next week. Reckon you could join us? Hermione would love to see you." Harry didn't know if he'd said the wrong thing, but he knew he had to say it.

"Er—" Ron cleared his throat. "George won't let me off."

"Yeah, how _did_ you get off today?"

"I got Lee to come in again. He doesn't mind. He likes helping George out. It doesn't interfere with his radio show. Hear he's got a radio show?"

"Yeah," Harry quickly interjected. Ron talked so fast Harry wondered if he was trying to get away from the topic of Hermione as quick as he could. "You could get Lee to cover for you next week."

"No," Ron replied without hesitation. "How are you and Ginny?"

"Trying to change the subject?"

"How _are_ you and my sister?"

"Fine. Well, not fine."

"You're not hurting her, are you?" Ron looked like a menacing older brother than Harry's best mate.

"No! I love your sister. It's complicated. I don't even know all the details. She's not sleeping well and has become quite irritable. It's affecting her Quidditch. I think she's having nightmares."

Worry spread over Ron's face. Harry hoped this wouldn't affect his Apparating.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Hermione's talking to her. I'm positive we'll get to the bottom of this."

Ron relaxed a tiny bit.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked over to Twycross with confidence.

"Hog's Head and back," the Ministry official said.

Harry nodded and with an air of experience he turned on the spot, felt the usual tightness, and with a pop appeared in front of Aberforth Dumbledore outside the Hog's Head Inn.

"Back," Aberforth muttered.

Harry nodded, turned on the spot, felt the tightness, and appeared in front of Wilkie Twycross. Twycross circled him, looking up and down.

"Pass," he stated, handing Harry a form.

"Good job, mate." Ron patted Harry on the back. "Hope I do as good."

"You will."

"Weasley, Ronald."

Apparently there were no wizards or witches with surnames between Potter and Weasley.

"Good luck!" Harry called out.

He watched Ron disappear with a loud crack. Harry crossed his fingers, anxiously waiting to see Ron in full again. A few minutes later Ron reappeared with a not as loud pop. Twycross circled him slower examining every inch. Harry's heart beat faster with each passing second.

"Pass."

Ron smiled brightly.

"Congratulations," Harry said when Ron walked over proudly showing off his form.

"Thanks. I got to get back to the shop."

"Ron, please write to Hermione. She's a right mess wondering about you."

"She could—"

"Harry glared at him.

"Fine. I'll see you, Harry."

Ron looked at his license, smiled, and Disapparated.

Harry turned to Neville.

"Passed?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Good job."

The two walked back to Hogwarts.

---------

I want to write more than once a week, but lately that hasn't been happening. I will try, though!


	13. Hogsmeade

The first thing she noticed upon waking was Ginny's empty bed. It was like this most morning and not because she spent exuberant amounts of time with Harry.

Hermione sat up, knocking Crookshanks off the bed. She glanced at one of the other girl's Weird Sisters poster. She hated looking at it for it reminded her of the Yule Ball her fourth year. Viktor Krum was a nice date, but oh, if she'd just waited. Ron would've asked her eventually. She should've known it would take him time. He's Ron Weasley—not the quickest when it comes to matters of the heart. Oh, but she wouldn't have her Ron any other way. If she waited they would have avoided the fight—one of the many they'd had over the years, like the one now.

"Morning, Hermione," greeted Harry.

Hermione found herself taking a seat in the Great Hall. She must've absentmindedly walked here while thinking about Ron. It wasn't like Hermione to have a boy occupy her every waking thought, even if it was Ron Weasley.

"You got a letter." Ginny pushed the letter towards Hermione.

Hermione beamed. She'd recognize that messy scrawl anywere.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi. I passed my Apparition test. Harry probably told you all about our "lesson." It was a bit of a surprise, a good surprise. Work is going great. The shop is constantly busy. I think George fancies Verity, but she won't give him any attention. He's doing loads better, but still doesn't want to be in the shop alone. You've probably heard about Lee's radio show. He said he wrote to Harry. He's on Friday evenings on the WWN. Have a listen. He's real good. I'm doing all right. I'm not sure working in a joke shop is for me for the rest of my life, but I need to be here for my brother. I need to help him out. I need to be there for family. I'm sure you understand._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione smiled. Not really a love letter, but definitely Ron's type. Wait! He thinks after a month he can just send a letter like nothing happened? Like there's no fight? She threw the letter aside and began shoveling food onto her plate.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"He thinks he can ignore me for a month and then act like nothing happened?" She speared a fat sausage with her fork, but immediately dropped it. _Ron._

"I'm not hungry." She neatly folded the letter, placed it in a pocket in her robes, and left.

Hermione walked down the hall at such a quick pace and her head down that she didn't notice someone else until she ran into him.

"Sorry, Neville." She reached a hand to help him up.

Her eyes caught sight of the piece of silver pinned to his robe. She ripped her Head Girl badge off and threw it on the floor. Hermione hadn't taken it off since she'd placed it so carefull the day she received it.

"I'm such a lousy Head Girl."

"No," Neville interjected.

"Yes. What have I done? I didn't even stay for the meeting on the Hogwarts Express."

"Hermione—" He began before she fell into him sobbing.

Neville awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Ron would be insanely jealous if he caught the two of us," Hermione spoke into hs robes.

Hermione enjoyed Neville's comfort. Actually, she was surprised by it. It left her wondering if he'd ever held a girl like that before. But, she wished it was Ron who was comforting her. Of course, if it was Ron, she wouldn't need comforting for everything would be all right.

"You're a good Head Girl." Neville picked up Hermione's badge and handed it to her to pin on.

"I've neglected my duties. No points given or taken. No taking away forbidden objects. No mentoring young prefects. Nothing. McGonagall will take away the position soon."

A red light zoomed down the other end of the corridor.

"Here's your chance."

Neville led Hermione to three second years pointing wands at each other. Upon seeing the two Heads, they immediately lowered their wands. Hermione recognized the shortest one as a Gryffindor.

"What house do you two belong to?" She questioned his friends.

"Ravenclaw," the tallest boy replied, eyes downcast.

"5 points from Gryffindor and 10 points from Ravenclaw for doing magic in the halls. Now get to class."

The three students hurries past.

"You haven't been neglecting your duties, have you?"

"Thanks, Neville." It was Hermione's turn to feel awkward.

She still felt like she didn't deserve the position, but no one could say Hermione was completely ignoring it now.

"I reckon it's time for us to get to class. I've got Transfiguration. What about you?"

Neville hadn't scored well enough on his O.W.L.s to take Transfiguration under McGonagall, but under Travante thinks might have been different.

"Free period. Usually, I help Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses. She's got Ravenclaw and Slytherin fourth years now."

"You really have a knack for Herbology."

Neville smiled turning slightly pink.

"Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, are you?"

Neville nodded.

"I reckon we're going to the Hog's Head. That's the impression I get from Harry. You'll just us, won't you?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Good. Have fun in the Greenhouses," she called out as they went their separate ways.

---

Hermione looked into the sky standing outside Hogwarts waiting for the full group to assemble. Professor Jones would be leading the group as things were much stricter right now and they felt it necessary for a professor to lead the group. She remembered her last visit to Hogsmeade. To be honest, it wasn't a visit. It was a thrilling adventure to get into Hogwarts. This time, she hoped, would be a lot calmer.

She felt a nudge in her ribs and glanced over at Harry who was beckoning her to come on. Hermione caught up to him, Ginny, and Neville on their descent to Hogsmeade.

"You-know-who is dead, Harry," Ginny said in a smooth, calm voice.

Ginny did look like she felt better today. Hopefully, the tension between her and Harry had vanished.

Hermione had not heard Harry's part of the conversation, but she wondered if he was having trepidations about going back to the village. He had gone back to Hogwarts where he fought Voldemort, although, to her knowledge he had not gone back to the Forbidden Forest where he said the real confrontation had taken place. Yes, he had gone back to Hogsmeade already, but that was with the intentions that the furthest he'd get was The Three Broomsticks.

"Nervous?" Neville asked her walking a few steps behind the couple.

"No, Ginny's right. You-Know-Who is dead."

"_Voldemort!_" Harry retorted bitterly. "He's dead and cannot come back to get you just because you said his name. There is no TABOO!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

Hermione spent the rest of the walk in silence watching Neville. He seemed quieter than usual, not that he was a big talker. She wondered what he was thinking, but did not feel right to ask.

They passed by the swelling crowd outside Honeydukes. Hermione remembered her first time inside with Ron. It was their third year and Harry had not been allowed to come. While it was technically because his aunt and uncle had not signed the permission form, Hermione could not get past the idea that McGonagall preferred he'd stay back at the castle. Of course, that was due to the escape of a supposed criminal from Azkaban and of course, with the aide of the invisibility cloak, Harry did not stay inside the castle.

Before walking completely past the candy shop, Hermione peeked inside. Every visit to Hogsmeade included a stop at Honeydukes, if not for the sweets for the atmosphere alone. Hopefully, before the day was done, they'd go in. One glance inside, though, gave Hermione a fright as she thought she saw someone she never thought she'd see again. She glanced inside again, bumping into Theodore Nott, but did not see that someone again.

"Watch it, Mudblood!"

Hermione ignored the weedy Slytherin and continued following Harry. Nott wasn't worth it.

"You look white as a ghost," Neville commented. "You okay?"

"I'm f-fine," she lied.

Truth was, Hermione started to feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't him. It couldn't be. He wouldn't show up here. She shook her head. She'd imagined it. Of course, that was it.

"You all right?" She asked Neville. He didn't look like a ghost like her, but he did look kind of wistful.

"Yeah…" His word trailed off into the distance.

Hermione followed his gaze, which was also off into the distance and that's when she faintly made out Dean and Luna walking into the Three Broomsticks together. At least she thought it was those two. She was too far away to make it out clearly.

"Do you?"

"Neville shook his head. Hermione didn't know whether to believe him, but she did know not to press things further.

---

They'd been in the Hog's Head for roughly an hour, drinking butter beer and conversing with Aberforth. Not many students or for that matter people came to the pub. The ones who did were mostly sketchy. Hermione had gotten use to it, but today she had an odd feeling. It wasn't her stomach. That was feeling better after sips of butter beer.

Harry, Ginny, and Neville were discussing Quidditch. Neville not so much. Hermione didn't think he was into the sport like the other two. She caught his eye right as she heard a female scream.

The foursome jumped up from their chairs, Harry's half-empty bottle knocking over and spilling onto the floor. They instinctively reached for their wands as the door banged open and a man wearing a black hooded robe walked in causing Hermione's heart to fall through her feet.

"Stupefy!" He shouted, wand pointed at nothing in particular.

The red light shot out, sending Aberforth into the bar.

Ginny was shaking, Hermione could clearly see. She was also muttering something under her breath.

"You may have killed my master, but you are not done. You aren't the winner." His wand now pointed at Harry, the object of his speech.

"Expelliarmus!" It was not Harry who shouted his signature move. It was Neville.

The wand flew out of the Death Eater's hand and rolled to Neville's feet, where he pocketed it. The others in the pub had gathered around Aberforth trying to revive im. They might be strange, but at the moment, they didn't appear to be evil.

Wandless, the Death Eater made his way toward their table. _4 against 1_, Hermione thought.

One of the wizards working on Aberforth called for the trip jinx sending the Death Eater falling forward, banging his chin on a chair. Blood ran down his face.

"Go!" Harry pushed Ginny, but she wouldn't move. "Hermione, take Ginny."

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and made to pull her out of the pub. Surprisingly, she wasn't arguing. Ginny was a strong witch and hated when others made her feel less than.

"Stupefy!" Another wizard with the same hood entered the building with a friend following.

No!" Hermione shouted.

The spell hit Ginny, knocking her against some tables.

"We knew you'd be here today, Potter!" He shouted. "Going back to Hogwarts was the _smartest_ thing you've ever done. You've placed yourself right in our hands. Sending my son back to school was the smartest thing I've ever done."

Hermione ducked under another table. This Death Eater was Theodore Nott's father. He and his buddy ran to the aid of the bloody one.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville and Harry shouted simultaneously. All three Death Eaters were disarmed.

The bloody one made his way toward Harry. No. He was coming for Ginny.

"Stupefy!" Hermione called out. "Petrificus Totalis!"

The man lay there, stiff as a board. Hermione ran to Ginny.

"Rennervate!"

Slowly, the spell took affect, waking Ginny. Red light flew around her. Spells were being cast left and right. One of the Death Eaters had reclaimed his wand.

"You all right?" Hermione asked.

"Ye—watch out!"

Hermione turned around to see one of the other Death Eaters behind her, about to hit her over the head with a wooden chair. She rolled out of the way.

"Stupefy!" But the spell missed.

"Stupid girl," the Death Eater exclaimed. "Petrificus Totalis!" He shouted, wand aimed at the red-head. He laughed cruelly. "I got my consolation prize. Potter, the grand prize is you." He shouted, picking up the girl.

The Death Eaters ran outside. Harry and Hermione followed after. Neville, tangled with a table, tried to break free. Once outside, the two realized something was not right.

It was early October, but Hermione did not remember it being this cold. Her eyes on the Death Eaters in the midst of Disapparition, she did not see what was coming until someone screamed.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted, but nothing came out of his wand, not even silvery mist. "Expect Patronum!" He tried again. Harry was too good at this to mess up. It was too late. The Dementors were on him. He collapsed and one of the dozen Dementors started sucking.

Hermione struggled to produce her Patronus. She usually had a hard time with the spell. She couldn't do this. She couldn't let them suck out Harry's soul. She couldn't believe Dementors were here. How did those Death Eaters get control of Dementors? Tears slid down her face as she tried again. Nothing.

One by one, they came. First, it was Professor Jones's bird. Then, the curly-haired boy's panther, Aberforth's goat, a toad, a beaver, a raccoon, Luna's hare, a bear cub, and so many others Hermione had trouble distinguishing the animals. Finally, an otter.

---------

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I'm leaving it.


	14. Starting Point

I have an edited version of chapter 1 written and I am going to post it in a few days time. It doesn't change the story in any way; I just feel that it is better writing to open the story with.

Without further adieu here is chapter 14!

---------

"Back to Hogwarts!" Professor Jones began rounding up students.

Everything was in pandemonium. People ran in all directions, shouting incoherent things. Hermione just wanted to sit down for a second to process what happened, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, ushering her to Hogwarts, and straight to the Headmistress's office.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger," McGonagall offered.

Hermione sat down when a figure stepped out of the floo, crying her eyes out, followed by another taller figure who began comforting her.

Thoughts and feelings flew through Hermione's mind. Anger, sadness, guilt, _anger_…she tried to brush them aside and remain calm. That lasted about two seconds.

"How dare you!" She jumped up and raised her right fist, ready to punch.

He put his hand up to block the punch. Slowly, Hermione lowered her fist.

"Protego!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Do not beat up my son until we get my daughter back!"

Hermione sat back down and Mrs. Weasley released the charm.

"Have a seat, Molly, Ron." McGonagall sat down in the chair behind her desk.

Hermione couldn't think about Ron. She needed to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Miss Granger, please tell us what happened today."

Hermione took a deep breath and started at the moment they passed Honeydukes up to driving the Dementors away. Mrs. Weasley cried harder. Ron looked on the verge of tears himself. Hermione had the urge to put her arm around him, but she was still angry so she refrained.

"Dementors." McGonagall shook her head. "How did they get hold of them?"

Hermione looked up at the portraits, all former headmasters listening intently. She caught the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall turned to address them.

"I would like each of you to visit your other portraits and see if you can find any information."

This was going to take a lot of work. For the moment, no one knew where Nott and his gang took Ginny. Without that piece of information, there was not much they could do.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. You and Mr. Weasley may visit Potter and Longbottom in the hospital wing, but do not go anywhere else. The rest of the school is under lock down. No student is allowed out of their common room. You two are not to be gallivanting about the school. Stay in the hospital wing, the Gryffindor Common Room, or my office. That's it!"

Ron gave his mother a big squeeze and followed Hermione out of the office.

Hermione clearly did not want to see Ron, so she tried to walk a few steps ahead, but his long legs soon caught up with her. Tears had been running down her face, but now it was stony and cold. She knew it was. She didn't want to look at Ron or speak to him, so when he said her name, she said nothing.

"Hermione," He repeated.

She quickened her pace. He quickened his.

"I know you're ignoring me. You have every—"

Hermione cut him off by opening the doors to the hospital wing. Neville sat up alertly with Luna hovering. Harry lay unconscious in the bed next to them. Hermione headed for Neville, meeting Madam Pomfrey on the way.

"Harry will be just fine. He's resting now. As soon as he wakes make sure he gets a piece of chocolate." She handed large chunks to Hermione and Ron. "You are allowed to visit, but do remain quiet."

Ron quickly ate his, but Hermione fiddled with hers in her fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked Neville.

"Broken arm. Pomfrey thinks it best I rest for a few hours after being attacked by Death Eaters. What happened after you ran outside? What happened to Harry?"

"The Death Eaters took off with Ginny and a dozen Dementors attacked Harry."

Neville's eyes grew wide. He was the only who didn't know that part of the story.

"We're going to have to do something," he stated.

"What can we do? We don't know anything." Ron cried out.

"I do know one of the Death Eaters is Theodore Nott's father.  
Hermione said.

"That weedy Slytherin?"

"It's a starting point." Neville pointed.

"Feels more like a dead end," Ron whined. "We don't now where to go from there." Ron sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed and stared at his best mate.

Hermione wanted to yell at him to stop whining, but she kept quiet. There were a lot of things she wanted to lay into Ron, but this was not the place.

"Dobby would have been a great help," Luna spoke up, sitting at the foot of Neville's bed.

"We don't have Dobby. We do have Kreacher, though." Hermione said, unsure if Kreacher would be useful.

"We also have Dumbledore's Army," Neville said.

A thoughtful look spread across Hermione's face. She'd forgotten about the group assembled her fifth year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neville had been in charge of it last year.

"Good thinking. Yes, we'll need more people to help with this." Hermione sat down in the other empty chair next to Ron. "As soon as we can we need to get the group together."

They sat there in silence for roughly five minutes. Hermione thought over what they could do and kept reaching dead-ends when Harry opened his eyes.

"Oh, good, you're awake," Luna exclaimed.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said weakly, reaching for his glasses.

"Oh, Harry, Pomfrey wants you to eat that chocolate on the table." Hermione looked down at her hands. They were a big mess of melted chocolate she absentmindedly had been playing with.

Ron pulled out his wand and said "Scourgify." Instantly, Hermione's hands were clean.

"Thank you." Her ears turned very slightly pink, but she tried not to let him notice.

"Ron, when did you get here? Where's Ginny? What am I doing here?"

"Er, well, I got a message from McGonagall that Ginny had been kidnapped by Death Eaters. You were attacked by Dementors."

Harry made to jump out of bed, but was pushed back by the shouts of Madam Pomfrey rushing from her office.

"No, no, you have been attacked. You need to rest. And you have not eaten your chocolate." She forced the block into his hand. Harry gingerly took a bite. "You three are only allowed to stay as long as you keep the patients calm." She retreated back to her office.

"I'm fine!" Harry fell back against his pillow. "We need to get Ginny!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ron asked.

For the first time since he had arrived, Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. They were filled with a mixture of sadness and fear.

"We'll get your sister back," she tried to reassure him.

"What if we don't?" His voice quavered.

_Don't do this_, Hermione thought.

"We have to," Harry replied quietly.

"The D.A. can do it," Neville said. "Harry, we'll get the D.A. together. Nothing can stop us."

Hermione hoped he was right. Dumbledore's Army was pretty good when they fought together, but would it be enough?

"The only thing I know, Harry, is that one of the Death Eaters is Theodore Nott's father," Hermione said. "He was the only one I could get a good look at."

She watched Harry for a reaction and when he gave none, she spoke again.

"Would it be okay if Kreacher helped us? I can't think of where to begin and if we ask him, maybe he'll help."

This did sound unlike herself, putting a house-elf in danger, but if they asked, he would be doing it willingly.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out and with a pop the sourly looking house-elf appeared before them on Harry's bed.

"Yes, Master?"

"Remember when I asked you to trail Draco Malfoy?"

"Master Harry wants Kreacher to trail young Malfoy again?"

"No, I want you—"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted.

"Kreacher, Ginny Weasley has been kidnapped. Will you help us get her back?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher is pleased to do what Master wants."

"Will you follow Theodore Nott and return to me if you hear any important information?"

"Yes Mas—"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "He doesn't know what's important. Kreacher, Theodore Nott's father is a Death Eater and he kidnapped Ginny."

"Will you do it?"

"Kreacher likes being asked. Yes, Kreacher will help Master Harry." He Disapparated.

"So," Harry said.

Hermione knew Harry hated lying around when there were things to be done. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again.

"Luna, how did your date with Dean go?" Harry asked.

"Luna went on a date with Dean Thomas?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. She didn't know this either.

"It was nice," Luna replied dreamily. "Dean's nice, for a friend." She paused. "He's too practical."

"Am I too practical?" Neville asked.

"No, you're Neville." She patted the hand of his healthy arm causing him to turn a severe shade of red.

"We can't just sit around doing nothing!" Harry shouted. His attempt at changing the subject had not worked.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said. "I want to do something, too."

"This is all because of me. The Death Eater said he was coming for me. Ginny was only a 'consolation prize.' I should have never returned to school."

"Harry—" Hermione began, offering him a hand to hold.

He didn't deserve this. Harry was a good person. He never deserved for Voldemort to kill his parents, to be raised by such nasty relatives, to be the target of the evilest wizard of the time, and now to be the target of some leftover Death Eaters.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood, please return to your common room. Professor Flitwick will be escorting your house to the Great Hall for lunch," McGonagall ordered.

Luna nodded, patted Neville's hand, and left.

Ron stood up to give his mother his seat, but she protested, and the headmistress conjured up chairs for the two of them.

"I assume you will be starting the D.A. again?" McGonagall asked seriously.

"Is that all right, Professor?" Harry asked.

"As we have no leads at this point, I see no harm in getting others involved. But, Potter, you need to be careful. This may not be Vol—" She paused. "Voldemort, but they know things you do not. This may be a trap."

"I don't care! They have Ginny. I will walk into any trap to get her back!"

"I trust you Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Miss Granger." She stood up to leave. "Please, be careful."

Madam Pomfrey came over and quietly examined Neville.

"You are free to leave." She swept back into her office.

Neville climbed out of his bed and threw on his school robes.

"I'll talk to everyone in our house and get things going again. It's going to be fine. We'll get Ginny back."

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look weak," Mrs. Weasley asked Harry softly.

"Sleep? Sleep? I can't sleep! Ginny's out there! She needs my help. We have to get her!" Tears sprang from Harry's eyes.

Pomfrey ran back out of her office with a bottle in her hands.

"Drink this," she ordered. "It will calm your nerves."

It was a sleeping potion and slowly Harry's eyelids drooped until he was in a deep sleep.

Mrs. Weasley sat in the chair, watching him sleep. Ron put his arm around her. She placed her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. Ron looked uncomfortable at his mother's melt down.

"I already lost a son. I don't need to lose a daughter, too."

That's the price you paid for being friends with Harry Potter, not losing children, but being in danger.

"You won't, Mum."

"Thanks, Dear." She kissed her youngest son on the cheek and sat up a bit straighter. "Oh, sitting her crying isn't doing a bit of good."

"Mum, would you like to join the D.A.?"

Hermione's heart swelled at his act of maturity.

"Oh, no, that's for you kids. I'm going to talk to Minerva and then get back to the Burrow to wait for you father to get home."

"Mum, you don't need to be alone. Let me send an owl to Fleur or Bill or someone."

"Thanks, Ron, but I'll be all right by myself." She stood up to leave. "I love you. Stay out of trouble!"

"Love you, too."

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't reply. Hermione stared at his sad eyes. This was the second time in seven years he had to worry about his sister. He didn't deserve this. Ginny didn't deserve this. No one deserved this.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly.

"For what?" He turned to look at her.

"For being me, caring about school too much, fighting with you."

"Hermione," he paused. "I'm sorry, too. I've been such a git through all this. I know how much you care about school. I should have been more respectful of your feelings."

"You wouldn't be Ron Weasley if you were." She leaned closer to him, examining his face. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

Hermione leaned in closer, her lips finding Ron's and they tasted good.

"What is that on your face?" Hermione regained composure.

"You don't like it?"

"Its just stubble, Ron."

"You liked Krum's!"

"What? Not still jealous, are you? I chose you, Moron!"

He pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"Oh, please get rid of that thing!"


	15. Dumbledore's Army

A few hours later Madam Pomfrey released Harry with the order that he keep quiet for the rest of the day. So unfortunate that wasn't to happen.

"You two back together, are you?" Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione holding hands.

They looked at each other.

"Yes," Hermione said definitely.

"Good, got that out of the way." Harry opened the hospital wing door. "Let's rescue Ginny!"

Harry practically flew to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione at his heels. To his surprise, upon stepping into the common room, he found most every Gryffindor filling the spaces with Neville standing in front.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed as all eyes turned to Harry. "I give you the Gryffindor section of Dumbledore's Army." Neville made to sit among the crowd when Harry stopped him.

"Neville, this is your army. You're more the leader than I am. Stand with me."

"Thanks," Neville beamed, standing between Harry and Ron.

"I'm sure you know what's happened," Harry addressed the group. "Today, we," he motioned to Hermione and Neville, "were attacked by Death Eaters. Yes, though Voldemort," a few gasps were heard, "has fallen, his followers stills remain. We survived, but they made out with one victim. G-Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend and Ron's sister, was k-kidnapped. Our mission is to get her back. One problem, we don't know where she's been taken."

Harry wished at this very moment that he had a direct connection to the Death Eaters, like he had with Voldemort.

"What do we do?" Asked a blond boy who couldn't be more than third year.

"I'm hoping together we can figure that out."

Harry took a deep breath. He hated putting others in danger, but he honestly needed others to help come up with a plan.

The house talked for over an hour without coming up with a good formidable plan. They decided upon Professor Jones entering the room to meet up with the other houses after dinner in the Room of Requirement.

"It'll be okay, Harry." He felt a hand on his shoulder as he collapsed into an armchair while the rest of the house followed Jones to the Great Hall. "We're all going to make sure you get Ginny back."

Harry looked into the deep brown eyes of Mary Johnson, second year, Dean's friend, Keeper on the Quidditch team, Angelina's cousin.

"Thanks." He watched her walk out of the room before he followed.

Her presence reassured him the entire house was behind him. Ginny wasn't just his girlfriend and Ron's sister. She was a Gryffindor. She was their friend.

"Are you staying the night?" Harry asked Ron after catching up with him and Hermione.

"George doesn't like it, but he can deal. I've been there for him. Now, it's time for me to be there for Ginny. Gah!" He dropped Hermione's hand and threw his own in the air. "I can't stand just sitting around. They could be t—"

Hermione clapped a hand over Ron's mouth.

"Harry doesn't need to hear that!" She whispered loudly.

"I _know_ what he was going to say! No, he clearly said I'm the prize. He wants me. He's not going to do anything too drastic to Ginny, not until I get there. I just wish I knew where _there_ was."

Harry didn't believe most of what he said. He hoped they wouldn't torture Ginny, but he did not know the mental state of the remaining Death Eaters.

---

"Harry," Susan Bones ran up to him after he sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "So sorry about Ginny. I'll do everything I can to help you get her back. Word's that you're starting up the D.A. again."

"Thanks and yes, if we can get permission, we'd like to meet in the Room of Requirement after dinner. Bring any other willing Hufflepuff." The permission part had been Hermione's idea. McGonagall knew about the D.A. and Hermione was trying her best to be a good Head Girl.

Susan was in the middle of a nod when Kreacher ran towards them causing her to stumble backwards.

"Master Harry," Kreacher began, out of breath.

"Hello, Kreacher." Harry looked at Susan who looked a bit alarmed. "This is my house elf, Kreacher."

Before Susan could say anything and she looked like she wanted to, Kreacher spoke up.

"Kreacher is bringing Master Harry news. Young Nott is writing letter to father. Nott is addressing to Shrieking Shack."

_Shrieking Shack!_ Harry's eyes widened. Kreacher brought him a very valuable piece of information. He opened his mouth, but Kreacher began speaking again.

"Kreacher is not able to read letter. Master is not mad at Kreacher?"

Harry wanted to laugh, but knew that might hurt Kreacher's feelings.

"No, thank you. Kreacher, you do not have to tail Nott anymore. You may go back to what you were doing before."

Kreacher nodded and headed off towards the kitchens.

"The Shrieking Shack, let's go right now," Ron said.

"No, we need a plan. We can't just barge in there. That could be what they're expecting. Getting ourselves killed wouldn't do a bit of good." Harry turned back to Susan. "After dinner, Room of Requirement."

"She nodded and walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

This was great. Well, OK, not great considering, but they had a location and could begin a plan of action.

Dinner could not end fast enough. Harry got permission from McGonagall to meet for only an hour. Death Eaters were at large and she wanted to take every precaution with her students. Harry thought she was being overprotective. They were planning on fighting these Death Eaters and bringing Ginny back. Walking around the halls of Hogwarts without a chaperone would be considerably less dangerous.

Upon entering the room, Harry was shocked. Most of each house, including a few Slytherins, filled the space.

"Blimey, I didn't know Ginny was that popular," Ron marveled.

"I reckon you all know why we're here," Harry began. Everyone turned his or her attention to him. "I've news the Death Eaters are at the Shrieking Shack."

"Could this be a trap?" Spoke up a fifth year Hufflepuff.

Harry sighed. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger if it was.

"That is why we need as many of you as we can get. Turn the trap around on them," Ron said.

"McGonagall wants us to meet for only an hour, but we need to fight tonight. We need to fight now!" Harry said.

"The Shrieking Shack has two entrances," Hermione spoke up, "Hogsmeade and the Whomping Willow."

"I want some students guarding each entrance, including the entrance to Hogwarts. We don't know how many Death Eaters there will be or what they plan on doing. We're covering every base, just in case."

After discussion, they decided on having a handful of students guard each entrance with a seventh or eighth year leading the group. Terry Boot was in charge of a group outside the Shack. It was true that the Shack could not be entered through outside means, there was always the possibility that Death Eaters might try to escape via Apparition or some other source and they might try to do this with Ginny. The curly haired boy, who's name turned out to be Joey, would lead the group outside the Whomping Willow, and Ritchie Cootes had the Hogwarts entrance. Some students, many first and second years, but at least one from each regular year, would stay behind in the Room of Requirement in case Death Eaters penetrated Hogwarts. This was a clever scheme to get them involved without having to involve them in anything dangerous. Eight students, including Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, would travel through the secret passageway under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack.

"Here we go," Harry muttered to himself as he led the large group out of Hogwarts.

---------

I have uploaded the revised version of chapter one with a new title. I am going to be revising all the chapters as well as writing new ones. Don't worry, the story isn't changing. The writing is, hopefully, getting better. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, but I had a small bout of writer's block. Once I get past this I don't think I'll be having writer's block for a long time. At least, I hope not!

I'm sorry this chapter is much shorter than usual, but writer's block hurt me, and this is where I want to end the chapter.


	16. Action in the Shrieking Shack

Please read the last chapter for an important change so you can understand this chapter. The change is in the final paragraph.

---------

Harry wished he had left the very moment he found out the location of the Death Eaters. Ron wanted to. But, he knew that was not the smart thing to do. He had no idea how many Death Eaters would be at the Shrieking Shack, his feeling being the three that attacked them at the Hog's Head were not the only ones. Bringing in a larger group might throw the Death Eaters off a bit and work in Harry's favor. He could only hope.

They had reached the front doors.

_This is too easy,_ Harry thought. Things aren't supposed to be this easy. No Filch. No Invisibility Cloak. Harry shook his head as he stepped outside.

The group split up with the larger group heading for the Whomping Willow and the smaller group heading towards the edges of the grounds. Harry stood in front of the three. The last time he had used the secret tunnel, the last time he had been in the Shrieking Shack, he witnessed the death of Severus Snape. He hoped he was not to witness anything similar this go-round.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

They had tamed the Willow and were beginning to crawl through the secret passage. Harry, who had been in charge, was now following and ended up being the last one to enter.

Finally, following behind Anthony Goldstein, he reached the Shack with his wand at the ready. Slowly, they stepped out of the tunnel and into the room.

"Expell—" Harry shouted after spotting a Death Eater, but the Death Eater was quicker.

"Stupefy!"

Harry watched as the red light knocked Anthony against the wall.

Catching the Death Eater off guard Harry cried out, "Stupefy!" stunning his opponent.

Taking a quick glance around, Harry saw Neville and Susan working together to fight one Death Eater while Hermione, Dean, and Luna fought against two. All five seemed to be holding their own.

"Potter, I knew you'd come!"

Harry turned around to see Nott, Sr. address him. He kept his wand held high.

"You may have taken care of the Dark Lord, but I will take care of you."

"You're making the same mistake he made!"

"Am I?" Nott laughed. "What an ignorant boy! I shall rid the world of such an atrocity!" He pointed his wand at Harry's chest.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry exclaimed before Nott could open his mouth.

Nott's wand flew toward Harry and he quickly pocketed it.

"Oh, Potter, I don't need my wand!"

Nott ran towards Harry ready to grab him.

"Stupefy!"

Nott flew backwards, stunned.

"Stupid git," Harry muttered.

Harry did a sweep of the group again. Hermione, Dean, Luna, and Neville fought Death Eaters. Susan had been stunned. Harry frantically searched for Ron while keeping his wand ready.

He spotted the tall red head on the other side of the room, motioning for him. He darted past everyone dodging spells.

"In there." Ron pointed to a door with a Death Eater standing guard.

"Quietly," Harry ordered.

Harry pulled Ron against the wall and edged down the hall to best avoid the guard spotting them.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted and the guard slumped to the ground.

Harry stepped over the guard and made to open the door when he heard—

"Looks like they're already here."

That's what he thought he heard anyway. He turned around to witness Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall, and a team of Aurors climb out of the secret passageway. Within seconds they had the Death Eaters bound together and sitting in a huddle in the middle of the main room.

One of the Aurors came over to get the stunned Death Eater at Harry's feet.

"You are a brave boy, but this should have been left for us. This is our job. We're trained to handle this." He levitated the Death Eater into the air. "Don't worry about feeling foolish. You're just being you or so I'm told."

Harry opened his mouth to speak when Ron pushed the door open.

Ginny sat unconscious tied with magical ropes to a wooden chair. She sported a big gash on her forehead. Harry's heart fell to his feet as he ran to her.

"Diffindo." Harry's voice shook, but he was able to cut through the ropes.

Ginny fell from the chair and into Harry's arms. He sat there feeling her breath on his shoulder. She was alive, unconscious and bleeding, but alive.

---------

Sorry the chapter's so short, but this gets the actions out of the way for a while. It was the toughest for me to write as you can probably tell with it being some of my weakest chapters as well as my first bout of writer's block with this story. Don't hesitate to tell me when you don't like something. It's the only way I'll get better! On to the romance, which I think you should like better!


	17. Realizations

Harry sat in the hospital wing of Hogwarts watching Ginny's chest rise up and down. Madam Pomfrey performed her magic and the gash running across Ginny's freckled face was now just a faint scar. When Harry started his Saturday he had not planned for this to happen, but then who really plans for a Death Eater attack?

He looked at the rest of the occupants in the room. Anthony and Susan, recovering from the stunning spells placed on them, were resting in the other corner of the room. Harry felt bad at the danger he put them in. If he hadn't been so keen on playing the hero, he would have gone to the proper authority and let Aurors handle it. They would have as shown by them appearing shortly after Harry's group.

"Don't worry yourself." Kingsley Shacklebolt sat down next to Harry. "You were just being Harry Potter and acting on instinct. I expect nothing less from a future Auror."

"You—you still want me to join the team?"

"Don't act surprised!" Kingsley chuckled. "Harry, you are a very talented boy, er, man, and will be a fine Auror." Kingsley looked Harry in the eye. "When I requested you complete your seventh year of school it was not because I thought you not ready. No, there is no one more ready."

Harry made to speak, but Kingsley hushed him.

"I thought you needed a year off—a rest. I failed to recognize you are Harry Potter. You just defeated the darkest wizard in history. You wouldn't be getting any time off."

"Sir, I—"

"No, Harry. I want you to finish the year. Play your last season of Quidditch. Spend time with your girlfriend. _Study._ When school's over you shall begin your training."

"You seem intent that I will be passing my required N.E.W.T.s."

"You're Harry Potter."

Harry smiled as Shacklebolt walked over to begin a conversation with McGonagall. He watched the others in the room. All the Weasleys were present, minus Charlie still in Romania, as well as Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat cuddling together on the other side of the bed. Bill and Fleur sat on one side in similar positions. Percy sat on the other side. George sat in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Ron and Hermione sat down in the chair left unoccupied by Kingsley. Harry was glad they were back together, but if he had to watch them be romantic he was going to be sick.

"I've been talking to McGonagall," Ron spoke up.

Everyone's attention turned to him.

"_Professor_…" His mother said absentmindedly.

"Professor McGonagall." Ron sent a glare to his mother, who didn't notice. "I've decided to return to school."

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"_Professor_ McGonagall and I have kept in contact. She said I'm always welcome to come back as long as it was not too late in the school year. After all this happened I realized what I want to do. I want to be an Auror. I want to help people like this." Ron looked over at George. "George, don't be mad. The shop is great, but it's not for me. You know that. You have to."

"I-I know."

"You've got Verity. You aren't alone in that shop. But, if you need someone else to help, I'll find someone."

"You're really returning?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, well, on the condition I find someone to tutor me."

"I think I know someone…as long as you don't expect her to do your work for you!"

---

Hours had passed. Bill and Fleur went home to Shell Cottage and Percy to his London flat. McGonagall and Shacklebolt had long since departed. Mrs. Weasley, looking extremely tired, leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, but refused to go home. Hermione had fallen asleep in Ron's lap. He rested his head on top of hers, but was not asleep. George sat in his chair, snoring lightly. Harry leaned forward, elbows on knees, head in hands.

At the sound a gurgled cough, everyone woke up and leaned forward. Harry sat up straight.

"Harry!" she choked out.

Ginny tried to sit up, but Harry placed a hand on her to get her to lie back down. She reached for the hand, holding it firmly.

"It was like the dream," she whispered, "almost."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Are you okay, Ginny Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, my head hurts, but other than that, I'm fine."

"What do you mean it was almost like the dream?" Harry asked again.

"The-the attack." Ginny replied with a looking meaning she wanted to wait.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Mrs. Weasley embraced her daughter.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, Ginny."

Mr. Weasley hugged Ginny as well. They bid their goodbyes and left.

"Hi, George," Ginny greeted her brother still sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Ginny—" He began.

"It's all right," she said softly.

Harry couldn't imagine what was going on in his head. He'd already lost his twin.

"I'm fine, George. You, on the other hand, look awful. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll be here tomorrow."

With that George made it to the head of the bed, wrapping his sister in a tight hug, and sobbed into her shoulder. Ginny rubbed his back.

"I love you, George. Don't worry, I'm still here." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"'M fine." George stood up, wiping tears from his face. "I love you, too."

"Go home, George." Ginny paused. "No, go to the Burrow."

"That's my sister, ordering me around."

"We're going to bed, Gin," Ron said after George left.

"I'm glad you're awake," Hermione said.

"Did you two make up?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

Ginny smiled.

"Oh, that hurts." She rubbed her head.

"You 'kay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just healing. Don't worry. You staying _here_, Ron?"

"Yes. Already discussed it with McGonagall. 'M returning to school. You're attack made me realize I really do want to be an Auror."

"You never came off as the joke shop type."

"I could be!"

"No." Ginny winked.

"Good night, Ginny." Hermione dragged Ron out of the hospital wing.

"What were you saying about it being almost like the dream?" Harry asked.

"Can you tell me how I was rescued?" Ginny asked at the same time.

"My question first, Gin."

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she began to speak.

"For the past month I've been having nightmares. As you can tell, it's been affecting everything—sleep, class, Quidditch, my relationship with you. Well," she paused, "That attack was very similar to the dreams. It wasn't exactly the same. In the dream, we always left on brooms and in the end I died."

"Good thing it wasn't exactly like the dreams. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Now you know how I felt last year." Ginny sighed. "I've been having other dreams. You know my first year I was possessed by Tom Riddle."

Harry nodded. Ginny had done some awful things under the possession.

"One of the things he showed me in the diary was Myrtle's death. Some nights I would dream of her death. Most of the time it was Myrtle, but sometimes it would be Fred, Lupin, or Tonks. One time it was you."

Harry leaned forward and wrapped Ginny in a hug.

"You ever have dreams like this, you do not need to go through this alone." Harry sat up. "That's one thing I learned over the years. No one should have to go through anything alone."

"It's made me realize I could lose you. I don't want to lose you."

"Gin—"

"No, Harry. I could lose you, but that's the risk I'm going to have to take. I love you too much to stifle you, to have you spend the rest of your life behind a desk."

"I love you, Ginny."


	18. Quidditch

An hour later Harry returned to the 8th year boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower. He was surprised to see four beds and Ron still awake. The other two occupants, Dean and Neville, were sleeping.

"'M just as surprised as you are," Ron greeted his friend. "Came up where and there were four beds and my trunk was in front of this bed."

"Don't you find that a bit creepy?" Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers of his own four-poster.

"That's magic," Ron replied nonchalantly. "How's Ginny?"

"She's good," Harry lied.

Physically Ginny was fine, so it was not a total lie, but he was worried about those dreams.

"Yeah," Ron said leaning back against his pillows.

Harry leaned on his elbow and stared into the now darkness that was Ron realizing what the difference was.

"I see you got rid of that thing you called a beard," Harry said.

"Yeah, got tired of it."

"Hermione didn't like it?"

"No, no. I—I." Ron sputtered.

"Mm-hm." Harry laid his head on his pillow, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Harry did not have anything to worry about. Ginny was released from the hospital wing a few days later. She rarely had any more dreams. When she did the faces were unrecognizable and she discussed it with Harry the next day. No longer were they affecting her life.

Ron fit back into school with the help of his new tutor. Most nights they were in the library or cuddled together in the common room. Harry was glad for his two best friends. They were truly happier and it allowed him to spend time with Ginny without grossing Ron out.

---

"Eat a good breakfast, but not too much. I don't want to see anyone sick on the pitch!" Harry said to his team at breakfast in the Great Hall on the morning of the fourth of November.

Harry looked up at the blue ceiling happy to note the day would be clear and sunny. No better day for a Quidditch match.

"I wish I was playing today." Ron sighed stuffing a sausage into his mouth.

"Your fault for skipping tryouts. I had to replace you," Harry joked.

"How is the broom holding up, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"You get to watch the match with me, Ron." Hermione put her arm around his shoulder.

"You're right, Herms."

Harry sent Ginny a look. _Herms?_

"I know, Rons."

Harry choked on his cereal. Ginny thumped in on the back.

"Can you save the love talk for later? Like when I'm not here?" Harry said.

"Sorry." The two turned a slight shade of red.

---

Harry looked at his teammates as they stepped onto the pitch for his very last first game of the season. He smiled as he thought of his very first game in year one when he almost swallowed the Snitch. What an important Snitch that turned out to be.

"Ready?" He asked his teammates.

They nodded. Ginny patted him on the shoulder. He smiled.

"This is my last year and I'd like to win the cup, so let's make this a good one."

Harry shook hands with the Slytherin captain.

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch said.

Harry turned to watch his team do so and followed suit. He looked into the stands and caught the eyes of Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus Finnegan. Seamus must be here to cheer on his best mate, Dean.

Waiting for sight of the Snitch, Harry watched the action around him. The Slytherins gained control of the Quaffle first.

"And the Slytherins get the Quaffle past Mary Johnson. Such a nice girl. Must have been distracted by Blibbering Humdingers. Such distracting crea—"

"The score, Miss Lovegood!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed loudly.

Harry ducked as a Bludger buzzed by his head.

"10-0 Slytherin," Luna said plainly.

Thinking he saw something gold glittering in the sun, Harry turned to see his Keeper, Mary Johnson, swoop for a spectacular save.

"Ginny's got the Quaffle. Helped bring down Death Eaters last year. Such a brave—oh, she scored. Go Ginny!"

Flitwick sent Luna a look. Harry laughed and continued his search for the Snitch. He flew high and low, but spotted nothing. He wondered if the Snitch had even been released when he spotted gold near Ritchie Cootes's ear.

"50-30 Gryffindor," Flitwick said agitated.

Harry searched for the Slytherin Seeker and saw him on the other side of the pitch.

Sailing towards the Snitch, he noticed Ginny had the Quaffle. Before reaching his hand out, he let Ginny glide the Quaffle past the Slytherin Keeper. Slowly, he let his hand close over the metal.

"Gryffindor wins!" Luna exclaimed.

Harry flew to the ground to dismount his broom and was immediately swarmed by his teammates.

---

"Good game, mate," Ron said sipping a butterbeer in the Gryffindor Common room. "That Keeper is impressive! Better 'n me, I reckon."

"No." Hermione slipped her arm through Ron's.

"She's right there if you want to congratulate her." Harry pointed to the dark skinned girl talking to other second years.

Excitedly, Ron hurried over to her, pulling Hermione with him.

"You know who was more impressive?" Harry asked the girl standing next to him. "You." He leaned in to kiss her when he was interrupted with—

"Make me sick, Potter."

"Hey, Seamus."

Harry took a good look at the boy. He looked a bit more disheveled than he remembered.

"Good game," said Seamus.

"Thanks. What're you up to nowadays?" Harry asked.

"Got a job with Gringotts."

"Always knew you were ½ goblin," Harry joked.

"Ha-ha. I'm training to be a curse breaker."

"Oh, congratulations."

"Yeah, I'm also seeing Lavender."

"Oh, how is she?" Ginny asked.

"Better. She spent most of the summer at St. Mungo's recovering. She's still has scars, but luckily, Greyback wasn't transformed so she's not a werewolf, but I'd like to kill that git."

"I know what you mean," Ginny said.

Harry thought of all the people he knew attacked by Fenrir Greyback. Only one, Remus Lupin, had been a werewolf, but others, like Ginny's oldest brother, Bill, were still affected in some way.

"Nice seeing you," Seamus headed off to find someone else to chat with.

"So, where were we? Oh, yeah." Harry leaned into Ginny and passionately kissed her on the lips.


	19. Christmas

"Ah, there you are," Slughorn huffed down the hall. The trio had just come from his Potions class and was headed toward the greenhouses for Herbology. "I forgot to invite you to my Christmas party. All of you are invited, Ron, Hermione, Harry, do come. It's the day before the holidays start." Slughorn nodded and headed toward his office.

Harry remembered the party two years ago. Ron had not been invited then and that started one of the biggest fights his two best friends ever had.

"Blimey, I'm a somebody," Ron said.

Hermione giggled.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Slughorn invited me to his party. He must think I'm important enough to want to make contacts with. Maybe he'll ask me to join his club next."

Harry rolled his eyes. He wasn't fond of the Slug Club.

"Of course you're important." Hermione pretended to pinch his cheek. "You helped defeat Voldemort. You don't need someone like Slughorn to tell you that."

"I know, but it helps.

---

Harry walked down the stairs in his normal black school robes spotting Ginny in her school robes sitting in an armchair. The two decided not to dress up too much with this being a school party.

"Hi," he said a bit shy.

Harry had no idea why he felt shy. This was Ginny Weasley! They dated the latter part of his sixth year and all this past summer. She was no stranger to him.

"Hey," she replied putting on a smile that lit up her face.

"Do you," He cleared his throat. "Do you want to wait for Ron and Hermione or do you want to go now?"

"We can wait, if you don't mind." Ginny slid over to make room for Harry.

Harry squeezed into the seat, putting his arm around Ginny when both Hermione and Ron walked down from their dormitories. They, too, were wearing their school robes, but had paid extra special attention to the detail.

"Ron's brushed his hair," Ginny said.

Harry reached his hand to his own hair. He'd brushed it, but knew there was almost no way anyone could tell.

"Your hair's fine." Ginny reached up to pull Harry's hand off his hair. "I like it messy."

Harry smiled noticing she wore the silver bracelet.

"Hermione," Ron breathed stepping off the stairs.

Harry reckoned she'd used the same potion as the Yule Ball to straighten her hair.

Hermione blushed.

"I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment," Harry whispered to Ginny.

'Yeah, it's kind of gross." Ginny pulled Harry up. "Let's get to the party," she said loudly.

They entered Slughorn's over-enlarged office bathed in a red light.

"I forgot how hard it was to see at the party last time," said Harry.

"Ah, there you are." Slughorn walked over to them. "Glad you could make it. Gwenog, you know her, Ginny? She's sorry she couldn't make it, but she really wanted to see you."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"She—she wanted to see me! Harry, Gwenog Jones wanted to see me." Ginny gushed.

"Of course, you are a fabulous Quidditch player. Perhaps she wants you to join the Harpies."

"Stop that!" She playfully hit Harry on the arm.

"You think I'm kidding?"

"You really think I'm good enough for the Harpies?"

The Holyhead Harpies were Ginny's favorite Quidditch team. Harry thought of the Jones poster in his girlfriend's room at the Burrow.

"If not the Harpies at least the Cannons." Harry waited for Ron to make a remark, but he and Hermione had broken off and were hanging near the punch bowl.

The two couples had fun at the party. They enjoyed the food, the guests, and the music. Some of their friends had also been invited. The same wizard who brought the mandolin last time was back and played slow music for everyone to dance.

Shortly after midnight the couples sauntered back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"That was much better than last time," Hermione said quietly.

"With McLaggen," Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes. This was becoming a bit of a habit. He couldn't believe Ron brought up that git.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Harry announced rather loudly on entering the common room. "I'll see you in the morning." He kissed Ginny quickly.

---

Christmas Eve came quickly for the trio. Ron went back to work with George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lee Jordan had been filling in since Ron's departure, but was okay with letting Ron come back during the holidays, especially since it freed him up to do more work at WWN.

Hermione went home to spend the holidays with her parents. She felt like making up for lost time, time when they were in Australia.

Harry wanted to start moving into Grimmauld Place. He had made the decision to live there once he finished school. Everyone pressured him into staying at the Burrow during the holidays, but he promised himself he would move into Grimmauld Place over the summer.

"I'm glad you decided to stay here," said Ginny while decorating the outdoors.

Mrs. Weasley insisted on inviting their friends and family for a special Christmas dinner. They could spend a quiet Christmas day at home with their families, but she wanted everyone to gather for Christmas Eve.

The gathering was to be held outside under a tent set up to keep in the heat and out the cold. So many people were coming they would feel more than cramped inside.

"Me, too." Harry pulled Ginny in for a kiss when he heard someone gagging.

"You're making me lose my appetite," Ron said appearing before them having Apparated straight from work.

"If that's even possible," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Has Hermione arrived yet?"

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads.

"Good, I have time to change." Ron rushed into the Burrow.

"Hermione's parents are coming with her," Ginny reminded Harry.

He was really glad he'd spent so much time at the Burrow over the years. He never had to worry about that awkward stage of having to meet the girlfriend's parents. When he met Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to him they were just Ron's parents.

"I'm going to see if Mum needs any more help in side." Ginny went to the house. Harry followed.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry turned to see Andromeda Tonks sitting in a chair in the kitchen holding an eight month old, brown haired, brown-eyed Teddy.

"Can you take Teddy so I can help Molly?"

"You don't need to help," Mrs. Weasley said having already shooed her daughter away.

"Nonsense." Andromeda handed Teddy to Harry. Teddy grinned showing off some teeth coming in.

"Hi, Teddy," Harry said. "I've a gift for you."

Harry carried his godson up flights of stairs to Ron's room. He slowly opened the door. Ron stood in black robes brushing his hair.

"I didn't know I had a sister," said Ginny, having followed Harry.

"Do I look okay?" Ron asked.

"You look fine." Harry placed Teddy on Ron's bed with Ginny and rummaged through his stuff pulling out a box.

"No, I don't. Do you know any spells to fix my nose?

"I like your nose." Hermione walked into the room. "Why are you so nervous?" She kissed Ron's nose.

"I'm meeting your parents. I need to look perfect."

Harry turned his attention from Ron and Hermione back to Teddy.

"Let's see what's in here." Harry opened the box and peered inside.

Teddy giggled as Harry pulled out a stuffed wolf and handed it to the baby.

"Happy Christmas, Teddy. I debated between this and a bear," Harry said. "I felt drawn to the wolf."

Harry picked up the now gray haired baby.

"You like the wolf, don't you?"

Teddy grinned, squeezing the wolf's tail.

"Let's show it off then."

Harry took Teddy back downstairs with Ginny following, leaving Hermione and Ron to fuss over Ron's appearance.

"Ginny, help us get this food outside," Mrs. Weasley said magicking a bowl of potatoes.

Ginny pulled her wand out and followed her mother out the door with a plate of vegetables.

"You must be Harry Potter," the brown haired woman by the counter said. "Hermione never told us you had a son."

"Oh, this is my godson, Teddy. Would you like to hold him?" He handed Teddy to the female Dr. Granger. She looked a bit alarmed when he changed his hair and eye color to match hers.

"Don't be frightened by magic. He's a metamorphmagus," said Harry. "His mother was one. It means he can change his appearance at will. He's still a little young to control it."

"I see you've met Teddy Lupin. I told you his parents passed away last spring." Hermione entered with Ron slowly walking behind her.

"Poor dear. Aren't you a little young to be his guardian?" Dr. Granger asked.

"He lives with his grandmother."

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Ron Weasley." Ron stepped out from behind Hermione where he tried to hide even though he was much taller. "Ron, these are my parents, Drs. Edward and Jean Granger."

They extended their hands to shake.

Harry took Teddy from Dr. Granger and headed outside where everyone else was. Handing the baby to Andromeda he sat next to Ginny in the spot she'd saved for him.

"Where did you get the wolf?" Mrs. Tonks asked her grandson.

"Christmas present," said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. You say 'thank you', Teddy?"

Teddy said something in baby gibberish squeezing the wolf tightly.

"Oh, I'll have him talking soon," Andromeda promised.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table under the tent, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Dr. and Dr. Granger, Ginny, Lee, Neville, Augusta Longbottom, Luna, Xenophilius, Verity, Andromeda, Teddy, Hagrid, and Harry. Mrs. Weasley insisted on inviting a few of the kids' friends from school. Harry enjoyed the large company, but he knew something was missing. He looked at George, looking a bit lost.

"I get the feeling Mum organized this party to hide the fact that Fred's not here," Ginny whispered.

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley who was in a conversation with Andromeda and Hagrid. She acted as if she was purposefully not looking in George's direction. Harry glanced at George. Percy and Charlie were having a conversation around him, but he was not joining in.

Harry looked at Ron, hoping he could shed some light on the situation, but he was in the middle of a conversation with Hermione and her parents.

"I got a letter from Robert Quigley, head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Kingsley talked to him about my campaign for Elf rights. He's not sure how he likes it, but he does want to speak with me. He understands I'm still in school and won't be able to start work until this summer. We've set up a meeting next week," said Hermione.

"That's Hermione, always the ambitious one," Ron said spearing a potato with his fork.

"Elf rights?" Hermione's dad asked confused.

Harry sighed. He knew an explanation on Elf rights by Hermione could take all night. He looked down at the food on his plate.

Many of the families had already left after dinner and conversation. Andromeda left with a sleeping Teddy who desperately tried to convince he wasn't tired by keeping his eyes open despite his nodding head, but succumbed to sleep in the end, still clutching the wolf and wearing a dark blue jumper with the letter "T" on it, knitted by Mrs. Weasley.

Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood stood outside the fireplace with Augusta and Neville Longbottom. Harry and Ginny stood around to see them off.

"Harry, I do apologize for everything last year," Xeno said for the hundredth time.

"I understand," Harry repeated dryly.

"Come on, Neville, let's get going. Goodnight and Happy Christmas, Harry and Ginny." Augusta, Neville's grandmother, threw her pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, shouted her destination, and disappeared.

"You'll be at the Memorial, New Year's Eve?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Luna said.

Harry knew the question had been for everyone, but Neville looked pleased at Luna's response.

"Happy Christmas, Neville," Luna said.

"Happy Christmas, Luna, Mr. Lovegood." Neville said before disappearing into the flames.

"Happy Christmas, Luna," Harry said after Xenophilius disappeared.

"Be careful of the Nargles," Luna replied following her father.

Harry looked up to see them standing under mistletoe. With a gleam in his eye he grabbed Ginny for a deep, passionate kiss.

With most of the guests gone, Harry pulled Ginny up the stairs to Ron's room. Finding the door slightly ajar, Harry peeked inside quietly.

Ron pulled a jewelry box from his robes.

"Is he going to propose?" Ginny asked in a barely audible voice. Harry hushed her.

Ron opened the box and pulled out a chain. At the end of the chain dangled a gold heart.

"Don't be afraid," Ron reached for Hermione's hand. She looked at him with wide eyes. "When I saw this I knew I had to get it for you. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but we were fighting then." He clasped the chain around Hermione's neck. "No, it's not possessed with anyone's soul. I wore it for a week just to make sure and the worst thing that happened was George taking the mickey out of me for wearing feminine jewelry."

Hermione wanted to laugh at Ron for being so frightened of a locket. That locket must have done a number on him.

"You are a Gryffindor," Hermione said causing Ron to blush.

Ron opened the locket and a hologram of Ron and Hermione dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding popped out.

"It's beautiful, but it must have cost you a fortune." Hermione watched the images before her.

"Who cares? You're worth it." He pulled her in for a kiss.

"How romantic," Ginny whispered pulling herself from the door. "Where's my Christmas gift, Harry Potter?"

"Tomorrow. You'll get your gift on Christmas."

Ron stepped out of his room with a beaming Hermione at his side, the locket closed against her chest.

"Come to my house tomorrow for Christmas dinner, won't you?" Hermione said.

"If it's fine with your parents," Ron said.

"It's their idea. They really want to get to know you."

"Okay then."

"Perfect, I'll see you in the afternoon." Hermione began to step on her tiptoes. Instead, Ron leaned down to allow her to kiss his cheek.

"I love you, Ron."

Hermione walked down the stairs. Ron turned around and tripped over Harry's legs landing sprawled over Ginny.

"How long have you two been here?" He picked himself up.

"Long enough," Ginny responded examining a new bruise on her shin thanks to Ron's elbow.

---

He had been dreaming about swimming in the lake at Hogwarts. Harry was in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament and had to rescue Ginny from the merpeople, but there was this constant banging that kept him from getting close.

Opening his eyes, Harry spotted two owls waiting outside the window. He threw open the window, untied the parcel, and let the owls fly away.

"Close the window. It's cold," Ron mumbled in his sleep.

Harry did so and went back to his camp bed to open the package addressed to "Harry Potter c/o the Weasleys?"

"Oh my." Harry fingered his old Quidditch robes. He removed the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello. News spread to us that you defeated the dark wizard what's his name. I would like to send my congratulations. We were released shortly after hearing the news. Good thing. Dedalus Diggle was driving your Uncle Vernon mad. Our house at Privet Drive was not destroyed. It did look as if someone had been through our stuff, but nothing was missing. I am proud of everything you did. I know that wizard killed my sister and deserved everything you gave him. Thank you._

_Enclosed are some items you left behind._

_Thank you,_

_Petunia Dursley_

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked waking up.

Harry handed him the letter.

"Your Aunt Petunia? I thought she was foul?"

"I think she was jealous. According to Snape's memories she wanted to be a witch."

"That's all the stuff you left behind?" Ron peered into the box.

"Most of it." Harry looked at the old school books and pewter cauldron. Although this was stuff he'd already owned it _was _the best gift the Dursleys had ever given him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

---

Christmas Day was a quiet affair at the Burrow. They'd opened most gifts in the morning. Harry promised Ginny she'd get her gift later. After a medium-sized lunch everyone went his or her separate ways. Bill and Fleur were in France visiting her family having left after dinner last night. Ron was with Hermione. Knowing how important it was for George to get out of the house, Lee invited him to spend Christmas with his family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at a wizarding neighbor's house. Mr. Weasley felt if they were out of the house Mrs. Weasley wouldn't dwell on the missing member of the Christmas party.

The four remaining members gathered in the living room. Charlie and Percy were very badly playing a game of Wizard Chess.

"We stink at this," Charlie announced. "The only one any good is Ron."

"That's why it's his set," Ginny said wrapped in Harry's arms on the couch.

"You're right. Do you mind if we put this away?" Percy asked.

Charlie reached for his wand when he let out a small moan.

"Are you okay?" Ginny sat up.

"Yes, just a fresh burn." Charlie pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a new burn mark on his left arm in the shape of a donut.

"How do you expect to get a girl with all those burns?"

Percy smiled. He knew something the rest didn't.

"Do you have—no! Charlie, you've a girlfriend?" Ginny asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I didn't want Mum to make a fuss. We only started dating a few months ago."

"How does Percy know?"

"I walked in on him writing a letter."

"Before its gets to late, I want to take you somewhere," Harry said to Ginny.

"Where?" Ginny asked as Harry pulled her from the couch and out the door.

"If your parents get home, tell them we'll be back shortly." Harry called out. "Close your eyes."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly, grasping the invisibility cloak he'd thrown over himself and Disapparated.

"Godric's Hollow," Harry said upon landing at the end of a street. "See that house?" He pointed to a house with part of it's side missing.

"Is that your house?" Ginny walked towards it.

Harry watched her reaction as they got closer. She was a mixture of shock, awe, sad, and happiness.

"This is where it happened?"

Harry nodded and read the sign that appeared before him. He found new signatures stating "Congratulations, Harry!", "You did it!", and "Way to go!" He smiled.

"Do you want to go inside?" Ginny asked.

"Not tonight. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go inside."

She nodded in understanding.

"I feel weird. Can you take the cloak off?"

"Here in Godric's Hollow? This is a pretty important community for wizards and Muggles. If we want privacy I can't reveal myself."

Ginny nodded and reached out for Harry's hand watching her's disappear under the cloak. Harry walked her to the front of the village.

Both the small church and pub were alive with activity. There was music coming from both places—a piano and organ version of Silent Night from the church and a bawdy tune from the pub.

"This is where you would have grown up if your parents hadn't died." Ginny walked around in awe. Godric's Hollow was a bit different than Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Would you like to live here someday?"

"Well…you wouldn't have any privacy."

"If we lived here they'd get used to us."

Harry waited for a response before realizing where he'd led Ginny. The memorial turned into the statue of James, Lily, and baby Harry.

"Those are your parents?" A small tear trickled down her cheek.

"You've seen pictures."

"Yes, I know." She wiped away the tear. "It's just—I can't explain it."

"I want to show you something else." Harry led Ginny into the cemetery, past tombstones.

"'James Potter (27 March 1960 – 31 October, 1981)' and 'Lily Potter (30 January 1960 – 31 October 1981)' 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.' Oh, Harry."

Harry remembered the last and first time he'd visited their graves. There were no mysterious creatures scurrying around this time. He was safe tonight.

"Hi, Mum. Hi, Dad," Harry spoke. Ginny backed away to let him have his privacy, but he reached his arm out to pull her towards him. "As you can see, I survived. Thanks, Mum. Voldemort didn't. He's gone. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. I love her with all my heart. I hope she does, too."

"I do."

"She does!"

Similarly to what Hermione did last Christmas, Ginny conjured up a Christmas wreath. Harry placed it on his parents' graves.

"I love you, Mum, Dad. Happy Christmas."

Harry turned to Ginny and slipped off the cloak. Tears flowed down her cheeks. He reached out to wipe them away.

"I know you don't wear much jewelry." Harry pulled out a box. "But, I had to get you this."

Ginny opened the box and fingered the silver necklace.

"To match the bracelet."

Harry fastened the necklace around Ginny's neck, drawing her close to him. He ran his fingers through her long red hair.

"Happy Christmas," He whispered before allowing his lips to meet hers.

---------

Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter out, but hey, I've left you with a long one!


	20. Not Easy

"How was it yesterday?" Harry woke the day after Christmas.

Ron, already awake, groaned.

"That bad, huh?" Harry propped himself on his elbows to look at his redheaded mate.

"It started out fine. I thought dinner the other night went well. I made sure to eat slowly and not stuff my face."

"A hard task, I'm sure."

"Ha-ha," Ron said sarcastically. "I paid extra attention to my manners. We had pleasant conversation, talking about Hermione, Elf Rights, and our future. You were there."

"You did appear to be doing all right."

"Yes, so I figured the next day would be a piece of cake. I Apparated to Hermione's after lunch as we planned. She picked out a secluded area where no one would see me appear. She's so smart." Ron trailed off.

"Ron?" Harry made to throw a pillow, but Ron came back to Earth.

"Oh, yeah. I went to the Grangers. They let me inside. Hermione wanted me to take off my robes. I was unprepared for that. I should've been. I knew I was going to a Muggle house. I obliged to make Hermione happy. All I had on was jeans and a t-shirt. Hermione assured me it was fine, but they were dressed up. Not really dressed up, but Hermione and her mum wore dresses and her dad wore a nice shirt. I felt out of place. I mean Hermione was there, trying to reassure me, but I—" Ron took a deep breath.

"Everything was set for tea. What a mistake. I never felt clumsier in my life. We did have a good discussion about, er, you know I can't remember. The felytone rang causing me to spill my tea on their white carpet. Hermione did not want me doing magic so they cleaned it the Muggle way. There's a slight stain. One day I'm going back to that house and using magic to get rid of it.

"As it turns out, one of Dr. Granger's, Hermione's dad's, patients fell and broke his front teeth. They were all jaggedy. I made a joke about using magic to make it better. Hermione got mad muttering something about the Statute of Secrecy and her mum got mad claiming I wasn't taking dental care seriously!

"Her dad left to fix the poor bloke's teeth. Her mum started dinner so Hermione gave me a tour of her house. It's a big house, Harry. They have four bedrooms! Her parents, Hermione's, and two guest rooms. Hermione seemed embarrassed by all that. Have you seen her room?"

Harry shook his head. He had never been to Hermione's house.

"Blimey, it's huge and definitely not under the attic! She's a huge queen sized bed, a dresser, a desk, a bureau, and bookshelves. Every inch of available space was filled with bookshelves. And books! She's got enough to start a library. I knew she liked to read, but I didn't know she liked to read _that _much."

"You didn't say anything about that?"

"I'm tactless, but I'm not rude."

Harry snorted.

"I'm not! What I did do is step on Crookshank's tail. He fled the room. That made Hermione mad. She reckons I'm still upset over Crookshank's going after Scabbers. It wouldn't have been a bad thing if Crookshanks had eaten him."

Harry laughed. Scabbers turned out to be Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail. After Sirius Black outed Wormtail, he fled to Voldemort, bringing him back to power.

"So, she's a little miffed, sitting on her bed and I'm nervous sitting at her desk. I'm in her room for the first time. She's been in my room countless times, but I don't know, this felt different. I finally decided to join her on the bed when her mum walks in. I reckon it looks suspicious, but honestly, we weren't doing anything. I barely sat on her bed. Hermione and her mum decided it best we go downstairs. Her mum was in the kitchen, but we did more downstairs than in her room.

"Finally, Hermione's dad came home and we had dinner. I put on my best manners again. I tried at least. I thought I was doing good, but Hermione kept sending me funny looks. Turns out, I had potato on my nose the entire meal. She should have told me! Right after I found out, I ended up knocking over Dr. Granger's glass. She assured me it was okay, but that ended the meal rather quickly.

"As it was getting dark, Hermione walked me to the secluded area. She wanted to see me off and I didn't want her walking back to her house too late in the evening. I love her and I'll put up with anything for her, but that was the most nerve wracking night of my life."

"It doesn't sound so bd."

"Oh, it was, believe me! Good thing you don't have to go through something like that. Mum already _loves_ you."

Getting up to change out of his pajamas, Harry was hit with the image of George at the Christmas Eve dinner. He had barely seen him on Christmas. George was downstairs in the morning to open presents, but was very quiet and quickly retreated to his room. Immediately after lunch he had left for Lee's.

"How's George?" Harry asked, pulling a jumper over his head.

George had been doing well before Christmas Eve and was almost back to his old self.

"Not too well." Ron climbed out of bed to change, himself. "Some things happened two days ago. Someone sent him a card. I reckon it was the first time it had been addressed to George and not Fred and George. A customer, I use that term loosely, tried to steal an entire box of Instant Darkness Powder. And shortly before closing a repeat customer accidentally called him Fred. He was doing so well and now he's fallen backwards." Ron sat down on his bed, shirtless. "I reckon I've to get ready for work. I'll have to drag George there if he's still in his state."

Harry headed out of the room as Ron changed into his Weasley Wizard Wheezes robes. Getting back to normal wasn't going to be easy. 

---

I wanted to make this longer, but I also did not want to make you all wait longer. What I was going to put at the end of this chapter will go into the next chapter and should be better there than in here.


	21. New Year's Eve

Updated version of Chapter 4 has been posted. It's not much different; just a few words here and there have been changed.

---------

"Happy New Year, Kreacher!" Harry called out.

He entered Grimmauld Place holding a package and a bag, followed by three Weasley men.

"Happy Christmas, Master Harry." The house-elf appeared before them holding a package of his own which he handed to Harry.

Before opening the package, Harry examined the front hall of the house. Kreacher did a great job of keeping it clean and it was such a wonderful thing to not be greeted by Mrs. Black's screeching voice.

"Thank you," said Harry after opening the box to reveal Kreacher's homemade treacle fudge. It was a much better present than the gift he had received two years ago.

"Master is wanting to free Kreacher?" The house-elf asked in a shaky voice while his round eyes filled with tears.

"No," Harry began. An image of Hermione pointing a finger at him popped into his head. "Unless you want to be free?"

"Master is thinking Kreacher is bad house-elf." The tears ran down Kreacher's cheeks as he flopped to the ground.

"Stop, Kreacher!" Harry ordered.

The tears stopped flowing and Kreacher raised his head from he was about to bang it on the floor. Harry sat down next to him.

"I didn't mean anything. If you don't want to be free you don't have to be. That was not my intention. I did not think getting you a new towel to wear constituted as clothes. The elves at Hogwarts are even given special uniforms."

Kreacher looked up at Harry with a quizzical look.

"Master Harry is right. Master Harry is also not educated in house-elf knowledge. Hogwarts elves is wearing uniforms. Some elves accept special items as clothes. Other elves is expecting uniform to be given by house-elf."

Harry thought about it. Each house-elf was different. What each thought of as clothes was apparently not the same.

"I'm sorry. It was Master Harry who was bad. I should be the one banging my heads on the floor."

Kreacher stared at Harry wide-eyed.

"You're not really going to do that?" Ron whispered.

Ignoring Ron, Harry continued. "Do you like the gift?"

Kreacher looked confused.

"Don't answer that. Kreacher, my friends and I are here to change for the Memorial the Ministry is hosting tonight. We shouldn't be too long."

Kreacher took the box and headed for his room.

Ginny and Harry were treating the Memorial as a date since they had had so few. They planned on arriving separately and meeting at the Ministry. Harry decided it best to change at Grimmauld Place and brought along the three Weasley brothers who were staying at the Burrow—Charlie, George, and Ron.

"I'm not going!" Harry heard George shout from the sitting room.

"Yes, you are!" Charlie shouted back.

Tentatively, Harry picked up the bag containing dress robes and followed Ron into the room. George sat on the couch with his head in his hands while Charlie paced the room.

"You tell your git of a brother he's attending the Memorial tonight!" Charlie shouted at Ron.

"George," Ron began.

"Don't you start, Ron! I can't do this."

Charlie pulled George's robes out of Harry's bag and threw them at him.

"You're going!"

Instead of staying to watch the argument, Harry took the bag and went upstairs with Ron behind him.

"He's getting worse and worse," Ron said closing the bedroom door. "He just sits in his office all day. He only comes out to let me have lunch and to leave. He won't even flirt with Verity anymore."

George had stopped living in the flat above his shop since Christmas Eve. Mrs. Weasley was the only one who saw it as a good thing since it gave her the opportunity to make sure he ate.

Silently, Harry and Ron changed into their robes. Harry was glad he convinced the twins to buy Ron new ones. Wearing antique robes to a Ministry party might feel like a travesty to Ron.

"D-do you think Hermione will be happy to see me?" Ron asked while pulling a bottle out of his regular robes on the floor.

"Why wouldn't she be? You are her boyfriend?" Harry worried what Ron would say next.

"What happened at her parents' house. She'll realize I'm not right for her." He handed the bottle to Harry.

"_Sleekeazy's Hair Potion_," Harry read. "What's this for?"

"Hermione gave it to me, although if we're no longer together she'll probably want it back."

Harry opened his mouth to continue the discussion when Charlie opened the door.

"Hair potion, Harry?" He asked pulling his robes out of the bag.

"I thought he could use it to get his hair to lie down." Ron's ears turned pink. Charlie laughed.

"Er—thanks." Harry handed the bottle back to Ron.

"I got George to change. He can't just sit here all night. It's unhealthy." Charlie stared in the full-length mirror adjusting his robes. "Least I can do is force him to Side-Along-Apparate with me."

---

Later that evening, Harry Apparated to the Ministry with Ron, Charlie and George. Charlie and George hurried inside. Ron and Harry stayed outside to wait on their dates. They wanted to use the Floo Network, but not being Ministry employees they were not allowed.

"Good evening, Ron." Hermione appeared before them putting her hand out for Ron to take. "Oh, hello, Harry," she said as if just realizing he was there. Harry smiled.

"You—you look beautiful," Ron spoke. Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

Hermione wore the same periwinkle blue dress robes she wore to the Yule Ball in her fourth year. There were seldom chances to wear dress robes they often got used until the witch or wizard grew out of them. Her hair was not done exactly the same as back then. Instead of being slick straight, it was twisted into a bun with loose curls framing her face. Yes, Harry had to agree. She was beautiful.

"Let's go inside," Ron urged noticing the cold reaching under Hermione's periwinkle dress cloak. "We'll save you seats, Harry."

Watching them enter through doors open especially for the event, he missed the appearance of someone else.

"Ginny," Harry breathed.

Standing before him was the most beautiful girl, no, woman he had ever seen. Her brown dress robes accented her red hair, which was pulled back from her face with a silver clip. She also wore the silver bracelet and necklace.

"Harry," Ginny smiled. He smiled back.

"Shall we?" He reached his hand out for hers. The touch of her hand caused his arm to tingle.

"We shall."

He pulled her close as they entered the Ministry breathing in her familiar flowery scent.

The couple entered the Atrium to find it set up remarkably different. Gone was the statue of all the creatures praising the wizard. In its place was a big, empty stage with tables around. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione at one of the round tables near the stage.

"You look nice," Hermione said to Ginny. Ron had a look on his face as if he was finally seeing Ginny as more than just his little sister.

Harry pulled a chair out for Ginny. He did not know where this gentlemanly side came from, but he felt it was good it was there.

The foursome had only been together for five minutes when Temporary Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt rushed over to their table.

"Good evening, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione." He sat down in one of the two remaining empty chairs. "Quigley could not stop talking about you, Hermione." Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink. "He can't wait for you to join the Ministry and I do have to say neither can I."

"Thank you, Minister." Ron looked at Hermione expectantly.

"And Harry, I've got a team from the Department of Magical Creatures working on removing the Dementors from Azkaban to a small island that shall be heavily guarded with charms and spells. You'll never have to worry about those cloaked guards coming after you again."

"That's great." Harry did not really know what to say. This meant he would never have to relive the horrible things that happened to him, like hearing his mother scream.

"Have a good evening. Order whatever you fancy." Kingsley motioned toward the menus in front of them as he stood up.

"What's this about Quigley?" Ron asked excitedly as Harry began to look through the menu.

"Robert Quigley, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I told you I had a meeting with him yesterday. It went really well. He can't wait for me to start and neither can I…" Hermione trailed off wistfully.

"Hermione," Harry put down the menu after requesting roast chicken. "You want to start soon, don't you?" He asked quietly.

"Wha—" Ron began to shout but Hermione cut him off.

"No, I will finish my studies. N.E.W.T.s are important," she said sounding rehearsed.

"This job at the Ministry is much more important than silly old N.E.W.T.s," Ginny said. Ron sent her a death glare.

"Honestly, yes I would like to start soon. It's important to get in as soon as I can, but the job will still be here when I finish school. Robert assured me of that."

_Robert_, Ron mouthed.

After the group had been joined by Bill and Fleur and finished eating, Kingsley Shacklebolt went up to the stage in the middle of the room.

"Tonight I stand here and you sit here due to some brave people. They risked their lives so we could be free. There is no price too high to pay for freedom. When evil comes, we have to combat it. I would like to recognize those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and in the entire war against the darkest wizard of our time.

"Two groups came together in times of crisis, putting everything aside, risking life and limb for what they believed in. They believed everyone was equal no matter what blood ran through their bodies.

"I would like to recognize the Order of the Phoenix. This group was put together many years ago and rejoined a few short years to fight Voldemort as well as to insure the safety of everyone in the wizarding world. You may not have known they were there, but they were there for you.

"The other group started, I am told, as a resistance group to make sure every student at Hogwarts who wanted to was taught defensive skills. Without those lessons many more people would have died in battle. Later, the group became a hiding place from wrong doing when evil was in control. Not only did they allow students to hide, they taught the students to fight back. I would like to thank the leader of Dumbledore's Army—Neville Longbottom!

While this went on at Hogwarts three young adults went on a mission to do the ultimate fight. They were on a journey to defeat everything Voldemort had and in the end Voldemort himself. They risked more than anyone else. I would like to recognize three heroes—Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and HARRY POTTER!"

The crowd erupted in cheers. When they quieted down, Kingsley continued.

"The reason we are here tonight is not only to recognize those who lived, but to remember those who died. May we never forget the true heroes of the war. I unveil to you one of the memorials. This plaque will stand in this Atrium illuminating the name of every person who gave their live in the first and second war. The other memorial will stand at Hogwarts near Professor Dumbledore's tomb with the names of those who died in the Battle at Hogwarts. We have consulted everything and believe we have all the names. If anyone is missing please contact us and it shall be added."

Kinglsey waved his wand and the sheet fell off the memorial, a big, black square block with names carved into it. He placed his wand on one of the corners and the names illuminated one by one.

"Everyone is allowed to have a look. It has an unbreakable charm on it. And now, for your pleasure, The Weird Sisters!"

Harry turned his attention from the dance floor opening up in front of the stage to the table full of other Weasleys. Mr. Weasley led his wife to look at the memorial. The Weird Sisters played one of their fast tunes to start out the night. A girl with long blonde hair asked Percy to dance. To Harry's surprise, he said yes. Verity came over to ask George, but he just shook his head, so Charlie accompanied her.

"Instead of watching my family, why don't we dance?" Ginny put her arm on Harry's shoulder. He slowly pulled it off intertwining his fingers with hers and headed to the dance floor.

"Ask him to dance," Harry whispered to Hermione. Ron still looked put out at her even thinking about not going back to school after the guilt trip she put him through.

Harry enjoyed dancing with Ginny. She was very good and he was surprisingly not so bad. But, he still stole glances at George. He sat there downing two Firewhiskies and probably feeling drunk. One glance surprised Harry when Angelina Johnson sat down next to him. From what Harry could tell they were talking.

Slowly, the flowery scent drifted Harry back to the reality that he was dancing with Ginny. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he said through the slow song.

"I love you, too," she replied, placing her head on his shoulder.

Harry smiled. Being with Ginny was the only place he wanted to be.

"Can we take a break?" She asked when the song ended.

Harry obliged leading her back to their empty table. Ron and Hermione danced slowly in each other's arms even though it was a fast tune.

"Oh, it's Seamus and Lavender," Ginny said pointing out the couple on the dance floor.

Lavender, wearing appropriately lavender dress robes danced with the sandy haired Gryffindor wearing dark robes. Lavender looked much better, almost completely healed.

"Hey, you two." Bill and Fleur joined them at the table.

"All zees doncing eez tiring." Fleur sat down rubbing her ankles.

Ginny smiled. She was getting better about it, but Fleur was not her favorite person.

"Ees okay. Soon midnight weel be here and we can go 'ome," Fleur said.

"Harry, let's get back on the floor," Ginny said abruptly.

"Can we mingle instead?"

Ginny accepted. Harry knew she didn't care what they did as long s they weren't at the table with Fleur. The two made their rounds talking to former Gryffindors and even a few professors. He caught Oliver Wood about to go to the dance floor with Katie Bell having just danced with Alicia Spinnet.

"Have a thing for Chasers, do you?" Harry asked slyly.

"I would ask Angelina, but she's been busy the entire night." He nodded his head toward the table where George and Angelina were still talking. "But, no matter, I've Katie now." He pulled the girl onto the floor causing Harry and Ginny to laugh.

"I wonder where Neville is?" Harry asked, having talked to all the males from his dormitory except him.

"I saw him come in with his grandmother."

"Hope everyone is having a good time!" The lead singer screeched at the end of the song. "It is now almost midnight, so let's begin the countdown. Everyone with me…"

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…Happy New Year!" The entire party shouted.

Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny. Opening his eyes upon finishing the kiss he noticed most people doing the same thing except for two people still embraced in a kiss—Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

_So, that's where Neville is._


	22. Questions

Ron stood behind the counter of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes counting the till when a tall dark skinned female entered the shop.

"Good afternoon, Ron, I thought you'd be back in school." She leaned against the counter.

"I go back tomorrow," Ron replied.

Thinking about school made him think about Hermione's job offer. She made him feel so guilty over not returning to Hogwarts and now she was thinking of doing the same thing. She did say she would finish her schooling, take her N.E.W.T.S., but for the first time since they had met, her heart would not be in it.

"Ron?" Angelina waved her hand in front of his eyes. "I asked if George is here?"

Coming back to reality Ron pointed to the door behind him.

"He's in his office."

Ron noticed Angelina and George spending the entire New Year's Eve together, talking. He wondered if they were falling for each other. For all he knew she was Fred's girl, though he did not think they actually dated apart from the Yule Ball. He glanced at Verity restocking the Wonder Witch products. Perhaps George had moved from her to Angelina.

---

"You think you'll manage without me?" Ron asked before they closed shop and left for the Burrow that evening.

"I managed before you." George locked the door to the building.

"No, you didn't."

George sighed.

"Lee's coming back. We've discussed it. He's moving into the flat with me." He sighed again. "Angelina made a good point today. I can't hide forever. She's tried to, you know, that Fred wasn't—wasn't gone, but then reality hits." Tears sprang in George's eyes, but he didn't acknowledge them. "It's hard. It really is. But, I have to face it."

"Do you fancy her?"

"Angelina?!" George replied shocked. "No, no, she's just helping a friend through a tough time.

---

Ron sat on the Hogwarts Express the next day with his arm around Hermione. Across from him were his sister and best mate. He loved them both and could think of no better person for his sister than Harry, but it was still awkward to see them together.

He sat there thinking about George and Angelina. Was Angelina leaning on George because he reminded her of Fred? He hoped not for George's sake. No matter what George said Ron thought he was falling for her.

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at Harry and Ginny. He didn't want Hermione to know he had not been paying attention to her.

"You weren't listening," Hermione said with a smile. "What were you thinking about?" She snuggled closer to him.

"Nothing important," he dismissed. "What were you discussing?"

"S.P.E.W. If I'm going to implement this at the Ministry I need to do more work on it."

Not wanting to hurt Hermione's feelings Ron did not say what he truly thought—that the wizarding world might not be ready for S.P.E.W.

"If anyone can do it you can."

"Which is why I need to work on it. I want to make sure I do it."

Ron squeezed her. She had a pretty big task before her.

---

The days at Hogwarts turned into weeks. Hermione spent more time on S.P.E.W. than her schoolwork and still managed top grades. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood spent more time together, to everyone's astonishment. Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch with a score of 270-260.

That Friday evening after a wet practice most of the team was busy cleaning and whatnot. Mary Johnson finished quickly and was in the common room playing chess with Ron. Hermione was busy in the library looking up more material on house-elves.

Ron looked up from the evenly matched game when Hermione came in through the portrait hole bound with parchment.

"Working hard?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, bent down to kiss her boyfriend, and dropped some parchment causing the chess pieces to scatter.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped.

"They'll find their way back to their spots."

Satisfied with the answer Hermione picked up the parchment and headed to deposit it in her dormitory.

"Checkmate!" Mary squealed.

Ron looked down at the board in awe. Mary had indeed won.

"Congratulations." He shook her hand.

"If only I could do this well against Ravenclaw," she said defeated, cleaning up the chessboard.

"You're a great Keeper." Ron said thinking even if he had been able to try out he would have lost to her.

"I let in 26 goals against Hufflepuff! That has to be some kind of record."

"You did great against Slytherin and they're leading the cup right now."

"You were the Keeper two years ago. Maybe you should play instead."

"Are you a Gryffindor or not? We don't give up when the going gets tough. You're the Keeper and you will be fine. We didn't lose to Hufflepuff."

"No…"

"Then you will be fine."

Hermione came down the staircase and planted herself in Ron's lap. Mary decided to put her chess set away in her dormitory at that moment.

"I'm learning a lot of great stuff about house-elves."

"That's great, Hermione," Ron said clearly not wanting to talk about house-elves.

"Oh, yes. Do you know how house-elves came about?"

Ron's thoughts drifted as Hermione babbled about the history of house-elves. Fred and George's birthday recently passed. He wished he had been there to spend it with George. This was his first birthday alone. How was George doing? Was he still spending time with Angelina? He needed to send George an owl. Maybe he should drop out of school and become full-time at Weasleys'. Kingsley Shacklebolt sent him a few letters requesting Ron become an Auror after finishing Hogwarts, but he could always decline.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, bringing him back to earth. "Are you all right? You've a worried look on your face. I know some of this is bad, but I didn't think it would bother you."

"Oh, I was just thinking about George. His birthday was last week."

Hermione did not look hurt as Ron expected for him not listening. She wrapped her arms around him and gave a squeeze.

"You miss Fred," she said softly.

"Every day. I can't stop thinking about George being alone. Please don't be upset, but do you think I should drop out of school and go back to helping him in the shop?"

Ron looked into Hermione's brown eyes for an emotional answer she couldn't give with words.

"I think you need to do what you feel is best."

He thought about it. What was best? Did he really want to join the Ministry and become an Auror? The Ministry did need a lot of cleaning up and the Auror department had been severely depleted. He did want to help save people. But, his brother needed help, too. He was family and Ron needed to be there for family.


	23. One Year Ago

When George woke one morning in May he felt a huge pit in the bottom of his stomach. He had not felt this bad since Christmas. He didn't even feel this bad on his birthday, his first birthday without his twin. Hearing Lee's snores in the room next to his reminded him what happened a year ago and why it was Lee not Fred in that room.

One year ago today, the Battle of Hogwarts took place. One year ago today, George lost his other half, his best friend, his confidant, his twin, Fred. One year ago today, George became incomplete.

He lay in his bed not wanting to move. All he wanted was to pull the covers over his head and pretend the day did not exist, pretend he didn't exist, pretend he had died right along side his brother. He knew he could not hide the day away in his bed. He knew there was something more important, somewhere more important he had to be.

George quickly got dressed, threw on his black robes, and wrote Lee a note.

_Lee,_

_I need to be by myself today. I'm sure you understand. Open up the shop at the regular time. I might come in today. I might not. Don't worry about me._

_George_

He silently walked down the stairs, out the back door of the shop, and Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself. "I can do this."

George let his legs carry him to a place he hadn't been in a little under a year. He hadn't wanted to even think this place existed and had thus avoided it as much as possible. But, he couldn't avoid it any longer. He needed to face it. He needed closure.

George stared at the tombstone not able to move. _Fredrick Gideon Weasley (1 April 1978-2 May 1998)._ Every time he read it he wanted to believe it was a joke, something magic his twin had created to scare the wits out of him, but he knew he couldn't do that.

Feeling the tears fall he sat down next to the tombstone. Staring at the sky, he began to speak.

"Well, Fred, it's been a year. I made it through a year without you. It's been hard, but I did it. Angelina misses you. We all miss you. I miss you. Angelina, I--I bet she's talked to you, so you probably already know this, but what the heck, I need to tell you, too. She wishes you two could've been closer, but things are what they are. Life doesn't let you know when you won't be given a second chance. She's helped me, Fred. I think I've helped her, too. She's a good friend. I know what you saw in her. Don't go getting any ideas now, Fred. I don't like her like that. She's just a really good friend who helped pull me through a really bad time.

"Oh, let's see what's happened since you left. I'm sure you know this. I'm sure you know everything now. No one could ever keep a secret from you, no matter how hard they tried. You had your ways of figuring it out and letting me in on the action.

I re-opened the shop. I didn't want to even go back, but I had to. I know you would have been angry if I let it go to waste. It's been our dream to own a joke shop. I couldn't end that on account of you not being there. Ron helped me out in the beginning, but he has his own life to lead and has gone on to do that. Lee's moved into the flat and is helping me out, but he's got his real job at WWN. He's good, too, and I think he may eventually leave me permanently for it. So, it's pretty much just me and Verity.

"Verity. I thought I liked her, but I don't know. She told me it was just misplaced feelings and maybe it was. Who knows? She's not the girl I'm going to end up with. She's just a really nice girl working in our shop. She's a good friend, too. I needed her there when I re-opened the shop and she came. She's great like that. I'm glad we hired her. She's a hard worker willing to put up with me and, boy, has that been hard to do most of the time this past year. Don't feel guilty about that, Fred. You can't help it. You were doing what you had to do. It happens.

"Ron, well, without him I'm not sure our shop would still exist. How he managed to make it through this year, I don't know, but he's been strong. Being friends with Harry Potter and going through all that they have for seven years did that to him, I reckon. It was him who got me to go back to the shop. He led me there for the first time since—since you know. He went back to finish his seventh year. It took some prodding to get him to do so and he missed the first month, but he's doing it. That's because he and Hermione are together. Can you believe it? Of course the signs were everywhere, so it should be no surprise to you. The shocker is that it actually happened. They finally grew backbones and realized they were made for each other. He's going to have a good life. He's asked to come back to the shop instead of rebuilding the Ministry, but he needs to go to the Ministry. He needs to start his own life. I need to stop relying on him.

"How about our ickle Ginny? She and Harry are back together. We were right. They were dating her fifth year. Do you remember when she was little? She read the stories of The-Boy-Who-Lived and promised he would be hers someday. She was right. She misses you, Fred. She won't let anyone know, but I could hear her sometimes in her bedroom at night when I stayed at the Burrow during the holidays. Ginny likes to keep a brave face, but I know she's vulnerable.

"Bill and Fleur are happily married. Mum keeps hounding them about a baby, but there's no news on that front, yet. You know Mum. She wants grandchildren. Can you imagine Bill as a dad? Too bad you won't be here to help me make fun of him. I've to do all the work myself.

"Percy's been spending more time with the family. I don't know if it was him coming to his senses the night of the battle or witnessing your death, but he's a different man. He's still all about rules, but the Ministry's not the most important thing to him anymore. Oh, he still cares about his job and would do nothing to harm it, not that he has to worry much with Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister, but he cares more about family now.

"Charlie's back in Romania. It would take a pack of wild unicorns to drag him away from the dragons…or a battle at Hogwarts…and a Weasley wedding. Oh, all right, it's not that hard to get him home, but he did have to go back to work. And back to a lady. He's got himself a girlfriend, though he won't say who or show pictures. I don't know much about it, honestly. This is where you come in, Fred, and dig up all the dirt.

"I miss you, Fred. It's not fair! You were the brains of the operation. What am I supposed to do without you? I haven't been able to invent anything nearly as good as the items we came up with when you were—when you were—oh, when you were alive. I need you!"

George took a deep breath not knowing how to continue or finish his conversation.

"I love you, Fred," he whispered.

He lay back against the grass letting the tears flow freely. How did life get to be so hard?

--

Fred's middle name is not canon, as Rowling has not listed the twins' middle names.. I just needed something for the tombstone so I created it myself. If anyone gets a chance to ask Rowling questions these are two good ones to ask!


	24. The End of an Era

"I don't believe it," Ron cried one morning at breakfast tossing the Daily Prophet aside.

"Hey!" Neville picked the paper out of his porridge.

"Sorry."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Visions of Death Eaters escaping Azkaban played in Harry's head.

"The Chudley Cannons signed Dragomir Gorgovitch to a two year contract."

"That's it?" Harry asked relieved.

"I don't know why you like that team. I don't think they've won a single match the entire time I've been alive," Ginny remarked.

"They won't win one now," Ron replied depressed.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when a group of owls flew their way dropping letters for several Gryffindors.

"The Ministry," Ginny said opening her letter.

Harry knew the contents of the letters that had arrived. Gawain Robards had been in contact with him over who else would be suitable to bring in the Auror Department. Harry gave him a list of the most fitting names from the D.A. and it appeared now they were receiving their official requests from the Ministry.

"Me?!" Neville squeaked. "An Auror?"

"Naturally," Harry said. "You are the leader of Dumbledore's Army."

"I—I never thought of myself as an Auror. You know, my mum and dad were Aurors." He paused. "Oh, wait, I'm not taking the right N.E.W.T.s."

"You lead Dumbledore's Army and fought against Voldemort. With qualifications like that Shacklebolt and Robards waived the N.E.W.T. requirements." He looked at Ginny. "For you, too."

"I don't know, Harry. Working for the Ministry isn't exactly what I want to do for the rest of my life," Ginny said.

"Me neither," Dean piped up, holding his own letter.

"You don't have to make a decision right now." Harry put his arm around Ginny as they started off for their first class of the day. "But wouldn't it be great to work together?"

"Yeah…" Ginny hesitated.

Ginny was a great, powerful witch, the main reason Harry recommended her, but he had always had a feeling she would probably decline.

"I got a letter from the Ministry," Neville said as Luna walked up and kissed him on the cheek. "They want me to be an Auror."

Luna, with a blank face said, "After school, I plan on traveling the world in search of the Crumpled Horn Snorkack."

Neville was a pro with Luna, Harry knew. He knew how she felt towards the Ministry and what she and her father thought of as conspiracies. This was obviously not the best news to her.

"You'll be a great Auror, Nev, just don't get brainwashed by the Rotfang Conspiracy," she added.

"Don't you worry," Neville replied unphased.

Harry was happy to have Neville join him and Ron at the Ministry. With George's help he finally convinced Ron to take a position in the Auror department. George convinced Ron the only way he would get better is if he didn't use Ron as a crutch. Ron promised to go full-time at the Ministry as long as George let him come back to the shop whenever he needed.

Harry squeezed Ginny.

"I love you and whatever you decide to do I'll support you even if it's not working alongside me."

Ginny smiled. Harry kissed the top of her head.

--

Sitting in the locker room Harry thought back to the first he had learned of Quidditch. He knew of no one more obsessed with the game than Oliver Wood. Harry enjoyed that first team—Oliver Wood as Keeper, Fred and George Weasley as Beaters, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell as Chasers.

Leading his team to the pitch Harry spoke, " Slytherin is currently in the lead for the cup by 300 points. If we tie them we win due to winning the head-to-head match up. This is my last game and I would love to win the cup, but remember, the most important thing is to have fun." He placed a hand on Mary's shoulder. "You'll be great."

"My cousin's in the stands today," she replied nervously.

Harry scanned the stadium and spotted Angelina among the Gryffindors.

"I want her to be proud of me."

"She will be."

While looking for Angelina Harry spotted someone sitting next to Professor Slughorn. He hoped Ginny didn't see her. Letting Mary run to her side of the pitch he turned to Ginny.

"Have fun out there."

"I always do." She smiled brightly. "Catch the Snitch."

"I always do."

Harry scanned the stands again. He spotted Ron and Hermione holding hands. They both cheered loudly. Hermione had her free hand cupped around her mouth to make her louder. Harry was going to miss this excitement. Looking some more he spotted Luna in the commentator's seat. To one side Professor Flitwick sat and the other, Neville.

"Mount your brooms," Madame Hooch ordered.

Harry did so and shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain. Madame Hooch released the balls and the game began. Harry watched his team pass the Quaffle. Demelza tossed it to Ginny who lightly tossed it in the goal.

"10-0 Gryffindor," Luna announced. "Ginny Weasley is a very brave girl. She helped lead the D.A. last year."

Harry grinned. He would miss Luna's brand of commentating. Turning his attention to the Ravenclaw Seeker he flew toward the Gryffindor goals. He could not catch the Snitch before his team had 150 points and he could not let the other Seeker catch it before his team had 300 points.

He kept his eye on the other Seeker for roughly fifteen minutes following him around. Neither caught sight of the Golden Snitch. He looked up hearing half the stands erupt.

"The score," Flitwick muttered.

"10-10 tie," Luna said in between statements on Nargles affecting game play.

Harry looked at Mary who was beginning to look defeated. He remembered this same attitude in Ron a few years ago. Hopefully, he would catch the Snitch before she let in too many goals. Spotting gold on the far end of the pitch Harry flew in the opposite direction hoping to distract the other Seeker.

A good chunk of time went past. Harry ducked out of the way of a Bludger that ended up knocking the Quaffle out of a male Ravenclaw Chaser's hand. Ginny wrapped her legs around her broom, slid herself upside down, grabbed the Quaffle, and passed it to Dean.

"Go Ginny!" Harry shouted before resuming the search for the Snitch.

Harry flew toward the Ravenclaw Seeker to distract him. It was not time for either to finish the job.

Thirty minutes passed. Harry was getting tired on his broomstick. Ravenclaw's Keeper was very good. He made some awesome saves. So had Mary. She really wasn't a bad Keeper herself.

"160-150 Ravenclaw," Harry heard Neville say. He looked to the stands to see Luna give him a cross look. That had to be the first time he'd ever seen that look on her face.

"Time to get serious," Harry muttered.

He flew around the pitch in search of gold. At last he spotted something glittering in the middle of the pitch. The other Seeker noticed it, too. They flew towards each other. Harry saw the other Seeker's hand reach out. Harry's reached out, too.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle.

Harry opened his right hand. The Golden Snitch lay in his palm wings fluttering.

"Gryffindor wins!" Luna shouted.

The other six Gryffindors flew to Harry, cheers ringing out among them. He felt someone grab him. Steadying himself on his broom, he kissed her.

"What was the final score?"

"310-170," Ginny replied.

"I'll be right back." Harry flew to the ground where his team began to dismount their brooms.

"Congratulations, Mary!" He pat her on the back.

"Thanks." She looked happy. "I only let seventeen in this time."

"Much improved." Harry grinned.

Harry dismounted his broom and turned to find Ginny. He saw her talking to Gwenog Jones, the woman who had been sitting next to Slughorn. He could talk to Ginny later.

Harry met up with Ron and Hermione, after putting his equipment away. They offered their congratulations when Harry felt someone jump on his back.

"You won't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Gwenog Jones invited me to try-out for the Harpies! She says she's never seen anyone my age fly as well as I did today. Can you believe it?"

"You deserve it!" Harry knew more than Ginny did that her dream was to play Quidditch professionally.

"You reckon I'll make the team?" Ginny hopped off Harry's back.

"You should go for the Cannons so they'll get rid of Gorgovitch," Ron said.

Ginny sent him a look.

Ginny would not be joining Harry at the Ministry. He was okay with that as long as she followed her heart.

Entering the Gryffindor common room the foursome found a party going on. Someone snuck into the kitchens and procured some pastries and other puddings. Neville snuck Luna into the room. Others had decorated the place with banners. One read "Congratulations Quidditch Team: Mary Johnson, Ritchie Coote, Jimmy Peakes, Demelza Robbins, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Captain Harry Potter."

Harry grabbed himself one of the butterbeers someone snuck in while Ginny went to her dormitory to get Arnold her Pygmy Puff.

"Congratulations, Harry," Luna said, her fingers intertwined with Neville's.

"Thanks. Sorry it came at the expense of beating your house."

"I'd rather my friends win than my house."

Once Ginny came down with Arnold on her shoulder, they stole away to a secluded area near a corner with Ron and Hermione.

"Try-outs are the first week after school finishes." Ginny sipped Harry's butterbeer. "It's invitation only so only a few witches should be there." She snuggled into Harry's lap.

"I can't believe it, my sister the professional Quidditch player."

"I don't have the position, yet."

"You'll get it," Harry said.

"You'll have to start supporting the Harpies now," Hermione said to Ron.

"Yeah, a winning team," Ginny remarked.

--

Days and weeks passed bring the exams ever closer.

"These are our N.E.W.T.s so we'll need to do extra studying." Hermione pulled four pieces of parchment out of her bag. "I've taken the liberty of drawing up study schedules for you lot. We've only a month left so we'll need to get busy."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other.

"We don't actually need N.E.W.T.s since we've all been promised positions in the Ministry, even Ginny if for some reason she doesn't make the Holyhead Harpies," Ron whined.

Hermione glared at him.

"Ronald Weasley, I will not let you fail your N.E.W.T.s because you think they don't matter. A good education is important and part of that is passing your N.E.W.T.s." She handed Ron's schedule to him.

Ron looked like a wounded puppy. He read over the schedule and did not say anything else.

Hermione handed schedules to Harry and Ginny. Harry noticed they were exactly the same.

"We can study together," he said. Ginny nodded with a smile.

Harry spent most of the next month in class or studying with Ginny. He honestly did not care how he did for it would not hurt his position in the Ministry, but he didn't want Hermione or anyone to be upset that he failed them all. Plus, it gave him plenty of chances to spend alone time with his girlfriend.

Testing was a strenuous time, but thanks to Hermione's study schedule and not being possessed by Voldemort Harry felt he did a lot better on his N.E.W.T.s than his O.W.L.s. It also helped he was only taking five classes as opposed to the eight he took his fifth year.

"Glad that's over with," Ron said as they entered the common room after their final N.E.W.T., Transfiguration.

"Aren't you the least bit sad that was the last test you'll ever take at Hogwarts?" Hermione sat down on the couch.

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No," he replied sitting next to her.

Harry sat down on the couch, too, but Ginny did not. She had spotted Neville in an armchair staring miserably into the fire. She walked over and bent down to his level.

"Neville," she said softly, but loud enough for Harry to hear. "Are you all right?"

Keeping his gaze on the fire he replied, "Luna and I decided, when school's finished, to break up. I'm staying here and joining the Ministry and she'll be traveling the world. We decided a long distance relationship isn't worth it."

"Oh, Neville," Ginny wrapped him in a hug.

--

Harry stared at the walls of his dormitory. This had been his home for eight years, including last year when he was off in search of Voldemort's Horcruxes. Dean had taken down his West Ham and Viktor Krum posters. The walls were completely bare. He was going to miss this place. It was the first place he could really call home.

"Ready, mate?" Ron asked entering the room.

Harry nodded and followed Ron to the common room. Tonight was the Leaving Feast. Tomorrow, they would leave Hogwarts for the final time.

Upon reaching the common room, Ginny slowly slid her hand into Harry's.

"I'm going to miss this school," she said.

"If you fail your N.E.W.T.s you can come back."

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

"No, I am truly done here. It's time to move on."

Harry was glad Ginny said this. He felt the same way, but did not feel like discussing it.

This feast did not have the same feeling as the others, even if the banners were red and gold indicating a Gryffindor House Cup victory. Harry sat with Ginny on one side and Neville on the other. Ron, Hermione, and Dean sat across from them. Neville stared at Luna at the Ravenclaw table. She stared back at him. She had been sitting with them at the Gryffindor table for the past few months or so. The rules had been lenient on that this year. But, with tonight being the feast everyone felt it proper to sit with his or her house.

The food was great. McGonagall's speech was great. She ended it by saying how she would miss the seventh years and even though she never played favorites there was a certain group she'd grown close to.

Harry thought back to the first time he entered the Great Hall. He was just a scared eleven-year-old boy hoping to not be placed in Slytherin. Now, he was an eighteen-year-old man leaving for a place in the Ministry. He could never have imagined back then how his life would turn out—he'd actually defeat Voldemort, he'd live to see the days after, he'd have the chance to have the family he'd always wanted.

"You all right, Harry? You're awfully quiet," Ginny said after the pudding arrived.

"Just thinking. I never thought I'd actually finish school and go on to have a life."

"I know what you mean," Ginny spoke referring to her first year.

"We turned out all right." Harry grinned.

"That we did." Ginny smiled back.

--

The next morning Harry sat in the boat that would take them from Hogwarts castle to Hogsmeade Train Station next to Ginny and across from Ron and Hermione. It was symbolic. They arrived as first years full of adventure in the boats and left as seventh/eighth years ready for the next phase of life in the boats. He watched the building grow smaller and smaller as the boat sailed further away. Wiping a tear from his eye, he looked over to see tears rolling down Hermione's cheeks.

"I know it's silly," she said wiping her face with the back of her hand. "But, this is the first place I truly belonged. I never had any real friends til I met you lot."

"You'll always have us. We're not going anywhere." Ron grabbed her wet hands and wiped her eyes with his free one.

"I know. I'm just being silly."

"No, you're being Hermione. Odd, yes. Silly, no."

"I understand you, Hermione," said Harry. "Before Hogwarts I never had a true home or a true family. Oh, I had a family by blood, but not a real one. Now, I have both." He put his arm around Ginny and gave her a squeeze.

Arriving at the station, they climbed out of the boat. Before boarding the Hogwarts Express, the foursome had someone to say goodbye to. Hagrid had been waiting at the station to say goodbye to the seventh and eighth years.

"We'll miss you, Hagrid." Harry wrapped his arms as far as they would go around the half-giant. His friends followed suit.

Hagrid wrapped all four of them in bone crushing hugs letting big fat tears rain down on them.

"Yeh'll vis' me, now," he ordered.

"Yes." Harry nodded after being released from the death grip.

"Goodbye, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Hagrid wiped the tears from his face.

"Goodbye, Hagrid," the four chorused.

They climbed onto the train and chose a small compartment for the four of them. They spent the trip reminiscing over their school days, playing Exploding Snap, and discussing what they would be doing in the near future. Harry would go to the Burrow and in the next week before Auror Training started move into Grimmauld Place with Ron. Hermione would live with her parents in the beginning, but eventually hoped to find a flat in London near Grimmauld Place. Ginny was going to stay at the Burrow. If she made the Harpies she might not be at home much anyway so it wouldn't be a big deal for her.

Finally, the train reached King's Cross. The foursome climbed off the train with four trunks, an owl cage, a Pygmy Puff cage, and a cat carrier.

Looking around for Mrs. Weasley who had promised to pick them up Harry spotted Neville and Luna. He felt like a spy, but he couldn't turn his eyes away. The two embraced in a passionate kiss and broke apart tears streaming down both of their faces. Luna ran off toward her father and Neville just stood there. Ginny walked over to him, put her arm around his shoulder, and brought him to her group.

"Would you like to come with us?" She asked.

"No, thank you." Neville regained his composure. "Gran's meeting me here."

"Then we'll see you at the Ministry," Harry said.

"See you, Harry."

Neville went in search of his grandmother. The foursome and Mrs. Weasley exited the barrier at 9 ¾.

--

This is a little over 6 pages in Word! We're done with school, finally. I know Rowling said Harry and Ron don't go back to Hogwarts, but she didn't come out with that until after I started their school year. Oh, whatever. I sent them to school; it's what I wanted them to do. This is my fanfiction.

Oh, yes, I updated the last chapter with the correct date of the final battle. Rowling has stated that it took place on May 2, 1998.

Happy New Year!


	25. The Week Before

I want to warn you before you read that this is a very long chapter: 13 pages on Word! 5919 words not including the author's notes!

---------

Harry woke the next morning to Ron's snores and Pig fluttering in his cage. Not having anything planned for the day he laid there watching the Chudley Cannon players zoom around their posters. His thoughts turned from the posters to the week that lay ahead. This was his week off before Auror training. He planned on moving into Grimmauld Place with Ron sometime this week. Also, Ginny had Harpies try-outs on Wednesday.

The warm smell of bacon and eggs cooking floors below woke Harry from his daydream. While Ron slept Harry dressed and made his way downstairs to find Ginny sitting over a plate of breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry." Mrs. Weasley placed a plate next to Ginny's.

"'Morning," Harry replied quickly kissing Ginny when Mrs. Weasley's back was turned.

"What are your plans for the week?" Ginny asked once Harry sat down.

"Moving into Grimmauld Place with Ron and perhaps visiting Teddy."

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley's ears perked up.

Harry swallowed his bite of egg.

"I'd like to visit Teddy."

"No, before that." She walked over to the table.

"Ron and I are moving into Grimmauld Place this week."

"Yes, that. Harry, dear, you know you can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I think it's time for me to go out on my own. I'm done with school, will be starting a job at the Ministry, and already have a house. It's time."

"Are you sure you want to live at Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but it's a good place to start."

"I'll miss waking up to you every morning," Ginny whispered.

"I'll come over for breakfast," Harry whispered back.

---

"Try-outs are a few days away," Ginny announced throwing open the door to the broom shed. "I'll need all the practice I can get." She picked up the Quidditch equipment and tossed it outside the shed. "You, Ron, are the Keeper, Harry, you're a Beater, and I'll be the Chaser."

Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2007 and walked out of the shed.

"Gin, you're a great player. You don't need any more practice."

Ignoring Harry, she went on. "Ron, can I use your Cleansweep?"

"Yeah, I'll just fly on George's."

The three spent the better part of the afternoon playing a strange game of Quidditch. Sometimes Harry hit Bludgers toward Ginny. He had no intentions of hurting her; it was what she asked for. Other times he tried to steal the Quaffle from her. At one point, Ron gave up being Keeper and Bludgers came at Ginny from all sides.

Ginny flew to the ground out of breath.

"Let's call it a day," she declared.

Harry flew towards her and dismounted his broom.

"Tired of dodging Bludgers?" Ron asked.

They put the equipment away, and then trudged inside.

"I reckon you're perfectly ready for try-outs." Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"What's this about try-outs?" Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the sitting room.

"I told you, Mum. I've been invited to try-out for the Holyhead Harpies. Try-outs are this Wednesday."

"That's right. Good luck, honey." She went back into the kitchen. Harry thought he heard her mutter something about the Ministry.

"I wonder what Hermione's doing," Ron spoke absentmindedly; his long body sprawled out over the couch.

"She started her job at the Ministry today," Harry said.

Hermione's job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures started today giving her no time off since the end of school. It's what she wanted. She couldn't wait to get her hand in the Ministry.

"We're planning on visiting Teddy tomorrow. Ron, why don't you owl Hermione and see if she'll meet us for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked. He had flopped on the floor with Ginny next to him.

"That sounds like a great idea." Harry knew he'd be up for anything involving Hermione.

---

The next morning after breakfast the group headed out to Andromeda Tonks's place.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted him upon arrival. "Teddy will be so glad to see you."

Andromeda brought them into the sitting room where Teddy, currently sporting aqua hair, was trying to get his stuffed wolf to fly on his toy broomstick, a gift Harry had sent to him for his first birthday.

"Hey, Teddy." Harry bent down to the boy's level.

Teddy turned from the broom and gave Harry a curious look. Andromeda whispered something in his ear.

"He-yee!" Teddy squealed.

"Hey, Teddy." Harry picked up the aqua hair boy and placed him on the broomstick.

Watching him zoom around one foot off the floor Harry marveled at how much Teddy grew since the last time he saw him. He was eight months then and was now almost fifteen months.

"Teddy, let's show Harry what you've learned." Andromeda stopped the broomstick and placed the baby on the floor where he sat sucking the tail of his wolf, never taking his eyes off Harry who sat on the couch with Ron and Ginny. "Come on, Teddy, go to Harry."

Teddy got to his knees and began to crawl.

"No, Teddy." She placed Teddy on his feet.

Holding onto his grandmother's fingers he took a step. Slowly, he let go. A few wobbly steps almost sent him to his bottom, but he righted himself and took two more before Harry scooped him up. Teddy giggled as Harry placed him in his lap, his hair changing to pink, yellow, and back to aqua.

"He loves that color," Andromeda said. "What are your plans for the day?"

"We're having lunch with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron and then I think we're heading into Diagon Alley."

"How would you like to take Teddy for the day? I could really use the break."

Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Ginny.

"That'd be great. Would you like that, Teddy?"

Teddy grinned up at Harry showing off more new teeth.

The four went upstairs to dress Teddy and get his bag. Soon, they were off.

Roughly, around noon, they made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was already saving them a table. Ron kissed her before sitting down.

"How is your job at the Ministry?" He asked, putting his around her.

"I haven't really done much yet, just parchment work. Hey, Teddy." She tickled the baby in Harry's lap. Teddy giggled.

"Teddy, can you say 'Hermione'?" Harry instructed.

Teddy shook his head.

"Try 'Hermy'," Hermione said.

Again, he shook his head with his lips tightly shut.

"Can you say 'Mione'?" Hermione offered.

Teddy grunted.

"Oh, well."

Ron and Ginny went to the counter to get sandwiches and butterbeer.

"I miss you lot," Hermione said.

"We'll be at the Ministry on Monday."

"It's not the same. We'll be in different departments."

"Ron and I will be moving into Grimmauld Place tomorrow. Why don't you come over some time?"

Ron and Ginny returned with the food. Harry pulled a bottle of milk out of Teddy's bag and broke off pieces of his sandwich for his godson to eat.

"Tom's not the barman anymore," Ron said between bites.

"Hannah Abbott works here now," Ginny added.

Harry turned to look for the pigtails of the Hufflepuff from his year, but instead found a mature young woman.

"So, Ron, I was thinking we should have a small get together Friday. Just a few of our friends from Hogwarts," Harry said after retrieving the bottle Teddy dropped.

"Sounds like a good idea. You'll come Hermione?"

"Of course."

After lunch they said goodbye to Hermione and headed into Diagon Alley. Ginny held Teddy as they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Blimey, the new Firebolt's out." Ron stared dreamily in the window. "It's faster than the original…maybe you'll fly on that with the Harpies, Gin."

"Firebolt 2," Harry read.

"I don't have the position, yet, Ron." Ginny traced the outline of the broom in the air. "But, it would be a step up from the Cleansweep."

"More than a step up and you'll get the position." Ron made for the door.

"Gwenog Jones would have to be out of her mind to not put you on the team." Harry followed Ron.

Instead of going to the broom, Ginny gravitated toward the Chaser equipment. Harry watched her finger the new gloves. The pair she had now were cracked and peeling. He had a feeling when Ginny received them they were already used.

"Would you like a new pair for your try-outs tomorrow?"

"Oh," she dropped the gloves on the floor. Teddy squealed. "It's best I don't break in a new pair tomorrow, thanks. I'll be fine with my old ones." She made to pick the gloves up, but Harry beat her to it. "Let's go to Weasleys'."

Teddy had grabbed a pair of gloves off the shelf and aimed to put them in his mouth. Harry swatted his hand and Ginny pried the gloves away. Teddy began to cry.

"Harry, let's just go to the shop NOW."

Harry agreed thinking if they could get Teddy fixated on something else he would stop with the tears.

"Ron, we're going to the joke shop!" Ginny called out.

Ron had been staring dreamily at the new brooms and nearly jumped at Ginny's words. He stared back longingly as he exited the store.

Once they stepped outside Teddy's tears stopped and something else happened.

"Oh, Teddy." Ginny sniffed his bottom. "I'll get George to let me use his flat to change his nappy."

"I'll do it," Harry offered.

"Have you changed one before?" She asked.

"No, have you?"

"Honestly, no."

"I'm his godfather."

"Alright, Harry, I really don't mind doing this."

"Why don't we do it together?"

"Fine."

"You two are very strange," Ron said, opening the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"George, can we use your flat?" Ginny blurted.

"Is that _your_ baby?" Lee asked incredulously.

"What?" George asked.

"You remember Remus Lupin? This is his son, Teddy. Harry's his godfather," Ginny said. "Teddy, this is Lee, George's friend. Can you say 'Lee'?" Teddy buried his head in Ginny's shoulder.

"How'd he get his hair that color?" Lee asked.

"He's a Metamorphmagus," Harry replied. "Takes after his mother."

"What do you need my flat for?" George asked.

"Teddy needs his nappy changed."

"Oh, I reckoned that smell was coming from Ron."

Ron glared at his older brother.

"Yeah, you can use my flat."

Ginny lead Harry to the back of the store and up a flight of stairs into George's two-room flat. She laid Teddy on the couch. Harry placed the bag next to him.

"What do we do first?" Harry asked.

"First, we get the supplies out of the bag." Ginny unzipped the bag and pulled out a nappy, wipes, and Teddy's plush wolf to distract him. "Now, we take off his trousers and remove the dirty nappy." Ginny spoke slowly as she went through the motions.

"Whew, that stinks." Harry waved his hand in front of his face. "You need any help?"

"Clean this up." Ginny handed the dirty nappy to Harry.

Harry scourgified it clean enough to go back in the bag. He folded the nappy and placed it in the bag by the time Ginny finished.

"It's not that hard." She picked up a yawning Teddy.

"You want me to hold him? He is my godson."

"You don't mind? He's not that heavy."

"I'm glad you two are bonding."

Harry watched Ginny adjust Teddy in her arms. He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss that was interrupted by Teddy hitting him on the head with his wolf.

"You'll make a great mother someday."

Ginny's cheeks turned red at the compliment.

"Let's go downstairs."

Ginny followed Harry back to the shop. George and Lee were busy with customers. George tried to convince a young boy of about twelve or thirteen he should buy a Headless Hat. Ron was in conversation with Verity. He must have said something funny, because she was laughing.

"Oh, hey, Harry," Ron said catching his eye.

Harry walked over to the two wondering what Ron could have said that was so funny. He didn't find out as Verity stopped laughing and Ron changed the subject.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hey, Ron." Harry sent Ginny a weird look. She just shook her head.

Having given up on the boy, George walked over to the group.

"George, we're having a small get together in honor of us moving into Grimmauld Place. Would you like to come?" Harry invited him.

"You and my baby sister?!" George said shocked.

Harry and Ginny's faces reddened.

"Me and Ron," Harry corrected.

"When is it?"

By this time, Lee had joined the group.

"Friday evening. You're invited, too, Lee, Verity."

"Thanks, Harry, but that's when I do my radio show. I'd still like to have you on."

"I'll get to that sometime," Harry said not meaning what he said.

"Yeah, I'll be there," George said. "Mind if I bring a guest?"

"That's fine. Who do you have in mind?"

"Angelina." Harry must have had some look on his face, because he quickly added, "She's just a friend! I help her out and she helps me. Honest!"

Harry wasn't so sure he believed that, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"What about you, Verity?" Ron asked.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Weasley."

"Ron," he interrupted.

"Ron," she repeated. "But, I'm busy that night."

"Hot date?" George asked causing Verity's cheeks to turn a slight shade of pink.

"I think so," Lee added causing Verity's cheeks to turn pinker.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Ginny butted in. "Honestly!"

"Well, we need to get back to work. I don't pay you two to stand around and chat," George ordered.

"We'll see you around," Harry said.

Harry led the troop out of the shop. He thought he saw someone stare at him for an extra long amount of time. Harry was not getting the same amount of attention he did right after the battle, but he was not ignored. He rubbed Teddy's back. Teddy had placed his head on Ginny's shoulder and fallen asleep, his left hand holding loosely to his wolf.

Harry kept Teddy for the rest of the day. They went back to the Burrow where the infant received a proper nap. When he woke, he and Harry spent some good time playing together. Harry enjoyed spending time with his godson, giving him the kind of life he never had. People who loved him and wanted him there surrounded Teddy.

---

"Good morning." Harry kissed Ginny after sitting in the seat next to her at the table.

Mrs. Weasley placed a bowl in front of him.

"'Morning," Ginny replied stirring her spoon slowly through her cereal.

"What time are the try-outs?" Harry asked.

"10:00," Ginny squeaked.

Harry reached for her hand.

"Nervous, are you? Ginny, you're an amazing Chaser. You've nothing to be nervous over."

"'Ve you ever tried out for a professional Quidditch team?"

"No…"

"Then you can't tell me not to be nervous."

"Sorry. Gin, I've complete faith you'll be fine."

Ginny smiled wobbly at Harry. He pulled her closer and lost himself in a deep kiss until he heard someone clear her throat. He quickly pulled away, ears turning pink.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny said.

"Have you two picked a wedding date?"

"Mum, we're not even engaged!"

"Yes, I know," Mrs. Weasley replied sadly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum," she muttered.

---

"Good luck, Gin," Harry stood outside the fireplace in the kitchen with Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley.

"You'll do fine, sis." Ron patted her on the back.

"Have fun," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry pulled Ginny in before she used the players' entrance to floo to the Harpies' stadium. He looked into her deep brown eyes wondering when she became a woman.

"I love you," he whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Love you, too," she whispered back.

Holding on to Ron's Cleansweep Eleven and wearing her old Chaser's gear, she shakily threw in a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the floo, shouted "Holyhead Harpies Stadium!" and disappeared.

Harry turned to Ron.

"Have you packed, yet?"

Ron shook his head. That did not surprise Harry. Of course, Ron would leave it to the last minute.

"And I suppose you have?" Ron asked.

"I don't have much stuff," Harry replied, following Ron out of the kitchen and up flights of stairs to the attic bedroom.

Harry's trunk, already packed and full of his possessions, sat ready at the foot of the camp bed. Ron's trunk, at the foot of his bed, sat open with clothes spilling out. Harry sat on his bed to watch Ron struggle to pack as much as he could.

"We can make multiple trips, you know," Harry stated. "And you don't have to fit everything in your trunk."

Harry reckoned Ron would ignore him and was proven right when he threw an entire drawer full of clothes into the trunk.

"I reckon I remember a spell Tonks used on my stuff when the Order rescued me from the Dursleys." Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the trunk. "Pack!" The clothes hanging partially out of the trunk fell in, but nothing else happened. "Tonks wasn't much good at it, either. She claims her mother was fairer, able to get the clothes to fold."

Ron laughed at Harry's lame attempt with the spell.

"Sure that's a real spell, are you?"

"Yes!" Harry glared at him. "You don't have to take everything, you know. Your mum won't throw anything out," Harry assured him.

Thirty minutes later, R on was almost finished. He went through a bunch of clothes and discarded those that no longer fit. He stood up from the crouch he had been, stretched his long legs, and closed the trunk.

"That's as much as I can fit now." He strolled over to the other side of the room and fed Pig and owl treat.

"Let's make our first trip. We'll come back for anything we've left behind." Harry dragged his trunk out of the room.

"I made lunch before you go," Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen as Harry clomped down the stairs with his heavy trunk. He dragged it into the kitchen and left it by the fireplace.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry sat down to a stack of bacon sandwiches.

"I can't believe you two are going out and living on your own." Mrs. Weasley sat down to a bacon sandwich herself.

"We'll be back for dinner tonight."

"We will?" Ron entered the room with his trunk and Pig's cage. "Oh, good, lunch!" He immediately sat down and took a large bite out of a sandwich.

"I promised Ginny I'd be here for dinner."

As soon as the boys finished eating they floo'd to Grimmauld Place leaving behind a tearful Mrs. Weasley. The boys promised they'd visit, they'd be there that night for dinner, and, of course, would be back to get more of Ron's stuff.

"Kreacher!" Harry called out after stepping out of the floo with his trunk.

"Yes, Master?" The hook-nosed house-elf appeared before him.

"Ron and I will be moving in here today."

"That is fine with Kreacher. Kreacher is happy to have company. Kreacher is to begin tonight's dinner."

"No, thank you. We're having dinner at the Burrow tonight. We are having a small party on Friday, which I'd enjoy your help with, but we'll discuss that later."

Kreacher nodded and went back to what he was doing before.

"Let's pick our rooms." Ron headed for the stairs, leaving his trunk and owl behind.

Harry looked around the kitchen. The last time he stayed here he was on the run and thanks to the Fidelius Charm was a good place to hide. He didn't need to hide anymore, though.

Harry stepped around the long wooden table thinking back to all the meals he'd had there. The summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts he'd been rescued by the Order of the Phoenix and they used this house as headquarters. Harry sat at this table with Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Doge, Hermione, and Sirius Black. This place had been Sirius's last home before he died. The thought made his heart heavy. Was this really a place Harry wanted to call home?

"Harry?" Ron called from the top of the stairs. Pig squawked in his cage.

Sighing, Harry took his trunk and brought it up two flights of stairs. He'd already decided on Sirius's old room. If he couldn't have Sirius at least he could have his room. Not quite the same, but it would do.

Entering the room he placed his trunk at the foot of the bed and began emptying its contents. When they cleaned this past summer they'd left most of the furniture. They'd taken everything off the walls except one read and gold Gryffindor banner.

"This room is very dull." Ron bounded in. "We'll have to do something about that."

Harry shrugged, placing his two framed pictures of his parents and of Ginny on the bedside table. That was pretty much all he needed in the room.

"I'm going back to get more stuff. You coming?"

Harry shook his head. He wanted to stay here and get used to the idea of Grimmauld Place being home. Ron left the room and Harry lay on the bed. He stared at the walls and wondered if he could forget the bad stuff that took place around the house.

Late in the afternoon, Harry and Ron, unpacked and moved in, used the floo network to get back to the Burrow.

"Hello, Mum," Ron said upon arriving right after Harry, acting as if he hadn't just seen her earlier that day.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, waving her wand to chop potatoes.

Harry walked into the sitting room and immediately took notice of the red headed girl asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and planted his lips on hers.

"Harry." Ginny smiled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Harry sat on the edge of the couch. "How was the try-out?"

Ginny sat up and motioned for Harry to sit next to her. He scooted over and put his arm around her.

"Only five witches showed up. Jones had us doing _everything_. We're trying out for Chaser, but she had us at every position. I reckon I flew very well, except I'm not great at Keeper."

"Know if you made it, do you?"

Ginny shook her head. "She's going to notify us by owl sometime next week."

Dinner at the Burrow was great. Mrs. Weasley served roasted chicken and mashed potatoes. Ginny talked of her try-outs going over details of her finest and worst moments on the pitch. Mr. Weasley discussed his day at the office and how he heard Percy should be receiving a promotion soon.

Harry and Ron stayed to chat after dinner, but eventually it got late and they had to leave. Ron went first after saying goodbyes. Mrs. Weasley was in serious tears this time muttering about her babies leaving her.

Harry stood in front of the fireplace staring into Ginny's brown eyes, tears forming in them. He didn't want to see her cry. She rarely cried in front of him. Placing fingers under her chin, he tilted her head up and kissed her.

"I'll miss you," she said softly.

"I'll miss you, too."

"Why can't you stay here? You've a room and…"

"Ginny," Harry interrupted. "I need to be on my own."

She nodded. "I'll miss waking up to you and going to sleep after spending the whole day with you."

"You're making this incredibly difficult. You know I'm just a floo away."

A sly smile spread on Ginny's lips.

"Can I come anytime?"

"I'm not sure your mum and dad would like that."

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Ginny!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too."

They kissed one last time before Harry returned to his new home at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

---

Ron and Harry had been at Grimmauld Place for two nights. It still didn't feel like home for Harry, but he decided it would do for the time being. He sat in the sitting room, thinking, while Kreacher cooked up a feast in the kitchen downstairs. He told the house-elf it was just a small party with a handful of friends, but Kreacher would not budge on the feast.

"Harry?"

He snapped back to reality at the voice calling him from the bottom of the staircase. Ginny had planned on flooing over for a few hours to help set up for the party. Harry didn't care her reasons, he was glad she was here. He was also glad Ron was out.

Ginny walked up the stairs and into the sitting room slowly. Harry smiled noticing her shorts and t-shirt. He motioned for her to sit next to him, which she probably would anyway.

"I hope you don't mind the way I'm dressed." She nestled close to Harry. "I reckoned I'd just go home and get my robes before the party."

"You're fine," Harry said. "It's not a fancy party."

Harry and Ginny snuggled for a few minutes before deciding to clean the first floor. Harry did have a house-elf, but he didn't ask or want him to do everything. The house wasn't that dirty so it didn't take long to make it presentable.

"I'm going home to change." Ginny kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

Harry went down to the kitchen and watched Ginny disappear in the floo before heading to the second floor and changing himself.

"Harry?" He heard a female voice call out, a scuffle of feet, and the closing of a door. It was such a joy to not hear Mrs. Black's screams and shouts whenever someone entered the house.

Throwing on his robes, Harry walked down the stairs and into the entrance hall where Ron and Hermione had just entered. Hermione wore the Ministry robes and had her bushy brown hair pulled back into a plait.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted her friend.

"Hey, Hermione. How's work?" He led them into the sitting room so they wouldn't be standing around the entrance.

"Fantastic!" Hermione sat so close to Ron she was practically in his lap. "Mr. Quigley, my boss, wants me to present S.P.E.W. to my co-workers so we can begin working on it. He thinks it's far from perfect, but if we can get many ideas and loads of input we can make it work."

"Spew, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron, S.P.E.W.," Hermione grunted.

"I think it's a good idea," Harry butted in before an argument started. "If anyone can do it, you can."

"Thanks, Harry. See, Ron, Harry has faith in me."

Fortunately, the guests started arriving via the door and via the floo network.

The first to arrive was Neville Longbottom. He stepped out of the floo mere seconds after Hermione's comment, looking a bit sad. Harry went downstairs to greet him and reckoned he was still deal with a broken heart over his mutual breakup with Luna. Ginny and Harry wanted to invite Luna, but she had apparently left for her trip around the world. Neville followed Harry to the sitting room and sat on the couch not really wanting to talk.

Shortly after his arrival, Dean arrived with a guest.

"I hope you don't mind," Dean said after Harry opened the door. Standing next to the dark skinned boy was Lavender Brown.

Feeling awkward Harry didn't know what to say. He very well couldn't say no with the girl standing right in front of him, but he also couldn't say yes without knowing how Ron felt. Lavender stood in the doorway looking as awkward as Harry felt. Being the gentleman, Harry motioned for them to come inside. If Ron had a problem with it he could explain it to him later.

He led the two into the sitting room. Hermione and Ron were so engrossed in each other they didn't them walk in. Neville's eyes went wide at the sight of Lavender, but he said nothing. Dean and Lavender sat in armchairs across from the couch. Harry squeezed in between Neville and Hermione. It was at that moment Hermione and Ron noticed the unexpected guest.

"How are you, Lavender?" Harry asked hoping to defer anything anyone was about to start.

"Doing much better, thanks. You know, Seamus is in Egypt working for Gringotts. I plan on visiting him there next week."

Harry nodded. He wasn't a big fan of Lavender, but she was here so he'd be nice.

Fortunately, at that moment, Ginny arrived via floo and George with his two guests arrived via the door. Ron answered the door while Harry greeted Ginny at the fireplace.

"Something smells good." She kissed Harry hello.

Harry took hold of her waist noticing she'd changed into her black robes.

"You smell good," he complimented. "Let's stay in here. I don't want to share you with anyone else."

Ginny smiled coyly.

"Is the food ready?" Ron questioned from the top of the stairs.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Ron had impeccable timing.

"Kreacher?" Harry called out.

"Yes, Master?" Kreacher stuck his head into the dining area.

"Are you ready to serve us?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

Harry walked into the sitting room. Someone had turned on the wireless. Lee Jordan babbled on about something he didn't care to pay attention. George had taken a seat on the floor with Angelina. Angelina's good friend and one of Harry's old Quidditch teammates, Alicia Spinnet, sat in Harry's spot on the couch.

"Dinner's ready," Harry announced.

The group trooped down the stairs and into the kitchen to see the long table filled with food. There were pork chops, steak and kidney pie, mashed parsnips, butterbeer, pumpkin juice, and firewhiskey among other things.

"Kreacher, you outdid yourself," Harry called to the house-elf.

Harry chose a seat in the middle and began piling food onto his plate. Before Ginny sat next to him she hugged Hermione hello.

"How's work?" She asked her friend.

"Great. It looks like we might be implementing S.P.E.W." Hermione sat next to Ron and across from Harry.

"Is that the house-elf thing she started our sixth year?" Angelina whispered. George nodded.

"How did Holyhead try-outs go?" Hermione asked.

"Tiring. Gwenog Jones had us do everything," Ginny replied, digging into the parsnips.

"You're trying out for the Harpies?" Alicia asked. "I heard they were invitation only."

"Yes. Slughorn invited Jones to our last game of the season. She was impressed by my flying and invited me." Ginny tried not to sound like a braggart.

"Slughorn?" Alicia asked confused.

"Professor Slughorn took over for Snape at Potions my fifth year when Snape moved to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny explained.

Dinner went fairly smoothly. Lavender sat as far away from Ron as possible and would not look in his direction for anything. Hermione tried to hide that she was stealing glances at her.

After everyone finished the meal, Kreacher came out with the pudding—treacle tart and treacle fudge.

"'Ank 'oo, 'Rea-er," Ron said with a mouthful of fudge. Hermione sent him a menacing look. He quickly swallowed. "Sorry."

Everyone laughed.

"You've been pretty quiet tonight, Neville. You okay?" Ginny spoke up.

"I'm all right," he replied softly.

"What have you been doing to keep yourself busy?" Ginny asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not much, really." He nibbled on a tart. "Been to the Leaky Cauldron twice. That's about it. Y'know, Hannah Abbott's the barmaid there. Tom works nights."

That made plenty more sense than what Ron told them days earlier.

"Gran was happy to see me leave the house for this party," Neville finished.

_Merlin, Neville, _Harry thought, _you're depressing._

"Yeah, Hannah certainly has grown up," Ginny said.

"Oh, yes," Neville agreed.

There was a hint of something in Neville's voice, but what it was Harry could not figure out.

Once pudding was over the group mingled upstairs in the sitting room. Ron and Hermione found their spot on the couch with George and Angelina next to them. Dean sat back in the armchair with Lavender perched on the arm. Alicia leaned against Angelina's side of the couch. Neville sat on the floor near Ron and Hermione. If they were going to continue entertaining guests they would have to bring in more furniture. Ginny and Harry snuggled in the remaining armchair. Ginny sang along in Harry's ear to the Weird Sisters' song playing on the wireless.

George brought a full bottle of firewhiskey with him from the kitchen. He took a swig and passed it around. Everyone took a drink the first time. Slowly, they stopped until it became George, Angelina, Alicia, and Lavender. Then, just George and Angelina until the bottle was empty.

Feeling tipsy from only a handful of swigs, Harry knew George and Angelina must be outright drunk. Ginny placed her had against Harry's chest, laughing at something Alicia said.

"Do it!" Lavender shouted.

Harry hadn't been paying attention so he didn't know what Lavender wanted done. His widened severely as he witnessed Angelina embrace George in a kiss. They pulled away as Lavender, Alicia, and Dean laughed. Harry didn't get what was so funny. George and Angelina didn't either as they just stared at each other.

"I can't believe they did that," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I can't believe you did that," Ron said out loud.

"I—I have to go," Angelina quickly stood up, almost falling over. Steadying herself she continued, "You coming, Alicia?"

"Yes. Thanks for the party, Harry and Ron."

Alicia followed Angelina to the entrance hall and out the front door. Both were drunk and unsteady on their feet.

"I'm leaving, too. I need to open the shop bright and early tomorrow." George almost smacked into the candelabra Harry wanted to remove but had not found a replacement before regaining his composure and walking out the front door.

---

Harry opened his eyes to a dark room. The wireless played a slow melodic love song. He twisted his body to see the time on his wristwatch, noticed most of the other guests gone, and felt the weight on him that must be Ginny.

"2:16!" he mouthed.

Running a hand through her red hair, he knew he had to wake Ginny, but he didn't want to. Knowing he had to do what's right, he gently shook her shoulder. She raised her arm almost smacking Harry in the face, mumbling something about not wanting to get up.

"It's 2:16," he whispered in her ear.

With that, Ginny's eyes popped open and she almost fell out of Harry's lap. Without disturbing Ron and Hermione, who snoozed on the couch, Harry and Ginny made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Before going downstairs, Harry turned off the wireless.

"Mum is going to kill me." Ginny rubbed her eyes. "Dad, too."

"Maybe they'll be asleep and have no idea what time you came home."

"Ha! This is my mum we're talking about. I may be seventeen, but if I want to continue living under their roof I need to obey their rules."

"Good luck." Harry gave Ginny a quick peck.

"Oh, you smell awful." Ginny wriggled her nose.

"Thanks," Harry replied sarcastically. He knew she was referring to the alcohol on his breath.

Ginny shook her head, threw in a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, called out "The Burrow", and disappeared.

---------

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but it took a long time for me to write! I didn't know it would be this long, I just knew what I wanted to include.


	26. The Next Phase of Life

Harry woke bright and early Monday ready to start his new job at the Ministry. Actually, he was very nervous. He was about to embark on an adventure that would prove whether he really deserved to be "The Chosen One" or it was all just a fluke. He didn't care about that, but he knew the rest of the wizarding world did.

Slowly, he climbed out of his bed and dressed in his best jeans and shirt. He didn't have any Ministry robes, so he felt this was the best thing to do. Walking by Ron's closed door, he hoped his friend would wake soon so they could leave together and not be late, but he was not going to wake him. Stepping into the kitchen, Harry received a surprise. Sitting in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, sipping tea and clutching a piece of parchment, was Ginny Weasley.

"Good morning, Harry." She smiled.

"'Morning," He replied, kissing her deeply.

"Good morning, Master Harry. Would you like breakfast?" Kreacher asked.

"Just tea and toast, thanks." Harry sat down next to Ginny and turned his attention to her. "So, what are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to see you before your first day at the Ministry." She sipped her tea. "Mum's not too happy with me flooing over here all the time. It's nothing to do with you," she added when she saw the look on his face. "She says I'm using too much floo powder. Either I can start paying for it myself or I can stick with Apparition."

"You do have your license," Harry said as Kreacher places his breakfast in front of him.

"Yes, but," Ginny hesitated. "I'm not able to Apparate inside here. Using the floo is easier!"

Harry grinned.

"What's that parchment?" He nodded to the parchment Ginny held firmly in her left hand.

"Oh, it came by owl post this morning. It's from the Harpies." Ginny indicated to the unbroken seal on the back. "You open it, Harry. I'm too nervous." She pushed the letter towards him.

Carefully, Harry broke the seal and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Miss Weasley—" Harry read. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been named a Reserve Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies…"

"I'm a Harpy!" Ginny squealed, jumping up and knocking her chair over. Harry stood up and engulfed her in a big hug. "I'm a Harpy!"

Ron entered the kitchen at that moment. Ginny ran to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His hand immediately made for the spot where his sister's lips had been.

"What you do that for?" He asked.

"I'm a Harpy!" Ginny pulled the letter out of Harry's hands.

"You made the team?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm a Chaser on the Reserve Team."

"Blimey, my sister's a professional Quidditch player."

Ginny giggled.

"When do I get my Ginevra Weasley poster?" Harry asked causing Ginny to giggle more.

Once Harry and Ron finished their breakfast they left for the Ministry and Ginny went back to the Burrow.

After flooing into the Atrium Harry stood there. This was the very first time he entered the Ministry of Magic as an employee. He watched the wizards and witches bustle by gathering in the excitement.

"Ron! Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione step out of one of the fireplaces and run towards them. The way she acted one would not have thought she had been over to their house just yesterday for lunch. Ron grabbed his girl and gave her a quick good morning kiss.

"Have you two registered your wands yet?" She asked.

"Four years ago as a visitor," Harry said.

"As an incoming employee you have to register your wand again." Hermione led the boys through the throng of glum looking employees to the security stand next to the set of golden gates.

"Can I help you?" Eric Munch, the security watch wizard, said absentmindedly.

"We have two new employees who need their wands registered."

"Wand," he grunted.

Ron handed him the wand in his possession. He certainly didn't want to call it his wand, but it was the one he used. Munch dropped the wand onto the strange brass instrument, which began to vibrate. He tore off the parchment that sped out of the base of the instrument.

"9.25 inches, Dragon Heartstring core, previously used by Peter Pettigrew. Correct?"

"Yes," Ron said slightly nervous. Munch placed the parchment in a folder and handed the wand back to Ron.

Harry handed over his wand and Munch went through the process again. His eyes darted to Harry's forehead. Harry hoped he remembered their last meeting and wouldn't say anything.

"11 inches, Phoenix Feather core, been in use 8 years. Correct?"

Harry nodded and was given his wand back.

Harry and Ron followed Hermione and joined the glum looking employees through the gates into the smaller hall where stood many lifts. They joined the crowd surrounding one of them.

"Meet us for lunch, will you?" Ron asked Hermione.

"12:30?"

Ron nodded as the golden grille opened and the crowd entered the lift. Harry stood next to a rather short wizard with bad breath. Fortunately, the wizard looked straight ahead and did not speak.

After several other stops the doors opened and the cool voice said, "Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"That's me." Hermione patted Ron's arm not wanting to kiss him or show any other public display of affection in the lift, even though she had no problem with it in the Atrium. She stepped off the lift like she'd been doing it all her life.

The men ended up being the only two left as they rode the lift for two more levels until the cool voice spoke, "Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"That's us," said Harry.

They stepped off the lift and into a corridor lined with doors. Harry glanced out the window and noticed it was raining. He wondered what made Magical Maintenance decide on this weather. They turned the corner, walked through heavy oak doors, and emerged in a cluttered open area. Harry sighed. This was it. He took in his surroundings and noticed this time the sign on the nearest cubicle reading "Auror Headquarters" was no longer lopsided.

"Ah, hello, hello." An older wizard walked up to the two. "I'm Gawain Robards, head of the department. Let's step into my office."

They entered Robards rather small office. Sitting in a chair was Neville Longbottom. Standing behind him were two wizards and a witch.

"Have a seat," Robards requested. "Here we have our newest recruits—Neville F. Longbottom, Harry J. Potter, and Ronald B. Weasley. I've notes on the registration of your wands. Am I to assume you won yours in a duel, Weasley?"

"Not really," he muttered and then remembering he was speaking to his boss said, "No."

"I would advise you as an Auror you use a wand that shows true allegiance to you." Robards turned his attention back to everyone in the room. "Behind the trainees are your trainers. Longbottom you will be with William Uric, Potter you've Elliot Robins, and Weasley you're with Iva Prang. Your training will be different than in the past. Our department is severely understaffed at the moment. We will allow you on missions with your trainer while you're training. We simply cannot afford you or your trainer out of action. As you three are new employees of the Ministry you will need Ministry robes. I'll have you go with Robins to Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley for that. I want to see you here after lunch to get acquainted with your trainer and to pick cubicles."

Harry followed Ron, Neville, and the three veteran Aurors out of Robard's office. Elliot Robins made for his cubicle, picked up a few things, and then led the three men out the door.

They floo'd into Diagon Alley and made for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry spotted Quality Quidditch Supplies and thought of something he needed to do.

"Hello," Madam Malkin called out, walking from the back of the shop, when the four men entered.

"We've three new Ministry employees," Robins said.

A bright smile appeared on Madam Malkin's face. She clapped her hands together. "That I can do. Who goes first?"

Harry stepped on the stool ready to get it over with. Madam Malkin pulled the Ministry robes over his head causing his black hair to become even more unruly. She began pinning it to the right length.

"There you go," she said to Harry. "Who's next?"

Ron went through the same process and then Neville.

"Wear those robes and you should get respect as Ministry employees, although not everyone respects Ministry employees," Robins said as Neville stepped off the stool donning his new robes. "You can get one and only one free robe a year. Any more and you'll have to pay." They exited the store and Robins headed toward Ollivander's. "If you don't mind, we'll get Weasley's wand now."

Ollivander was happy to see the men having spent a good time with Harry and Ron while recovering at Shell Cottage from his imprisonment in the Malfoy's cellar. It took Ron an unusual amount of time, but eventually the wand; Ash, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches found him.

Having purchased Ron's wand they were off until 1 PM. Harry had an errand to run and Ron wanted to send Hermione an owl to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron. He wanted to send a message Patronus, but he had not yet learned how to do that.

Finally, they entered The Leaky Cauldron—Ron with his new wand, Harry with an item he bought running his errand, and Ron, Harry, and Neville wearing their Ministry robes. The first thing they noticed was George sitting at a table by himself with a half empty glass of firewhisky.

"He's been here for the past hour." Hannah walked over to the group.

"How much—how much has he had?" Ron asked.

"He's been working on that same glass."

Ron walked over to the table and sat down. Harry, Neville, and Robins followed. George looked up at his brother. He looked worn down.

"Who's watching your shop?" Ron asked.

"Lee and Verity. It's not that busy." George paused. "She doesn't want me. She wants Fred."

"She who?"

"Angelina!"

"You—you—I thought she was just a friend."

George did not respond. He sipped his firewhisky and looked away from Ron.

"Did she say she'd rather have Fred instead of you?"

"You saw her bolt from the party. I haven't seen her all weekend. Damn Lavender for daring us to kiss!" He paused and said softly, "I'd rather have Fred, too."

"You two sit here and have your girl talk. I'm getting food," Robins said.

---

After lunch they went back to the Ministry to meet with their trainers. The department was pretty empty when they returned. Ron and Neville met up with their trainers leaving Harry with Robins.

"We'll start training tomorrow," Robins spoke. "Today you'll pick out your cubicle and we'll get to know each other."

Robins pointed to a row of empty cubicles. Harry didn't care which one was his. He wasn't picky. As long as it wasn't located under the stairs he would be fine.

"I'll take," Harry closed his eyes and pointed," that one." He opened his eyes to see he was pointing at the third one in the row.

"Ah, this used to be Nymphadora Tonks's."

Harry felt a pang of guilt. If not for him it would still be Tonks's. If not for him they would be working together right now. Maybe she'd be his trainer, although she was fairly new herself.

"Judging by that look on your face, I know what you're thinking." Robins led Harry to the cubicle. "It's not your fault Tonks died. You know her; you know she can't stay at home when it's time to fight. That's why she became an Auror."

Harry sat down in the chair imagining Tonks and her pink hair sitting at the cubicle. He wondered what pictures she had on the walls. Perhaps one of Lupin.

Elliot Robins and Harry Potter spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. Robins had been an Auror for ten years and ended up breaking his leg at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry would not tell much about fighting Voldemort. Robins was most interested in Harry teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to the D.A. his fifth year.

"You're an exceptional wizard, Harry." Robins hopped off the desk he'd been sitting on. "It will be fun training you."

---

After work, Harry floo'd to the Burrow with Ron right behind him. Mrs. Weasley was busy making dinner and even though she had her clock did not expect anyone to come out of the Floo Network at the moment.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry stepped out of the Floo causing her to drop her wand.

"Oh my, I didn't expect anyone at this time. Arthur doesn't get off work til later." She ran to the fireplace and wrapped her son and Harry in bone crushing hugs. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Harry looked at Ron before replying," Yes, that would be great. Where's Ginny?"

"In her room, I reckon."

Harry walked up the flight of stairs to Ginny's room and slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard her call.

He slowly opened the door to see her sitting at her desk, writing.

"Harry!" She smiled. "Nice robes.

"I'm an official Ministry employee." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Who're you writing to?"

"Luna. She sent me an owl. She's currently in central Europe."

"Yeah. Neville received a letter from her, too. Said she thinks she discovered a new type of insect." Harry and Ginny laughed.

"She's working on an article for the Quibbler. I love Luna. She's odd, but she's great," Ginny sighed.

"I got you something today." Harry pulled the package out of the pocket of his robes.

Ginny opened the box and carefully pulled out the brand new Chaser gloves. Harry watched her finger them, turning them over, and examining them.

"I love you!" She wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him full on the mouth. "I've never had new gloves before. You know you didn't have to do this." She tried the fingerless black gloves on. "They're beautiful."

"You deserve something new. It's a gift for making the team. Because I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around his red headed girlfriend and kissed her again.


	27. Birthdays

Training moved along rather smoothly. Harry, Ron, and Neville were advancing quite well. They had not been on any missions yet as most of the department's focus was on capturing Fenrir Greyback.

Harry lay in his bed with his eyes closed. He knew it was late, but he didn't want to open his eyes. After a strenuous week of training he looked forward to the day off. His mind drifted to thoughts of a certain redheaded girl and what he'd like to do with her. Before drifting off back to sleep he decided he needed to get out of bed. Opening his eyes, he spotted red hair at the end of his bed. He hoped to Godric Gryffindor it wasn't Ron.

"Happy birthday, sleepy head," the warm female voice said.

Harry's eyes opened quicker to see Ginny sitting on the edge, her red hear flowing down her back. He could get used to this. Sitting up after placing his glasses on his face, he embraced her in a good morning kiss.

"Morning breath." Ginny pulled away wrinkling her nose.

Harry pretended to be offended. Quickly, he dressed and cleaned his teeth so he would no longer have the morning breath Ginny disliked.

The couple made for the basement and had an intimate breakfast, just the two of them.

"Your birthday present," Ginny said while Kreacher took the dishes away, "is in Diagon Alley, so we'll have to go there later to pick it up."

"Oh, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Not telling. You'll find out soon enough." Ginny's eyes twinkled.

Ron walked into the kitchen at that moment, yawning and adjusting the waistband on his pajama pants, the red hair on his head sticking up in every direction.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" Ron threw himself into a chair.

"A girl has the right to celebrate her boyfriend's birthday," Ginny responded.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Ron said as Kreacher placed a hot mug of tea in front of him. He took one sip and started to look more awake.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, most likely appalled at her brother's messy appearance.

"He had a date with Hermione that ran a bit late," Harry responded.

"Oh. Speaking of dates, you promised my mum you'd be at the Burrow for your birthday dinner so we should head to Diagon Alley now."

"Harry," Ron yawned. "I like this house and I like being your housemate, but I hate walking down two flights of stairs for breakfast."

---

Harry and Ginny used the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron to make their entrance into Diagon Alley. Harry waved to Hannah behind the counter as they walked past tables to come to the brick, which Ginny tapped on to open the wall onto the street.

Ginny kept walking but once Harry stepped out of the pub he stood still. It looked as if Ginny was heading for Eeylop's Owl Emporium. He was unsure if he wanted to go in there.

"Mum, I can't wait to get my new wand," said a little boy clutching the hand of an older woman who had to be his mother.

Harry placed a hand in the pocket of his robes feeling his wand. He remembered the day he got it exactly eight years ago. He came to Diagon Alley with Hagrid for the first time. That had been the best day of his life so far.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted waking him from his daydream. She walked back over to Harry and made for his hand. "Harry," she repeated softly. "My gift to you is a new owl."

"I—I can use Pig."

"I know. Don't you want a new owl? I know it will be hard to replace Hedwig, but don't think of this as replacement. Think of this as making a new friend." Ginny started toward the Emporium still holding Harry's hand.

Harry could hear the hooting of owls before Ginny opened the door. Owls were nocturnal, but in the confines of the Emporium they stayed awake for all hours.

"Look at this one," Ginny pointed out an elf owl. "Isn't it cute?"

Harry tried to smile, but his heart wasn't in it. He didn't want another owl to replace Hedwig. He wanted Hedwig.

"May I help you?" A witch around thirty-five came up to the two.

"Yes, he is in need of a new owl," Ginny spoke.

Harry felt the witch's eyes examine him up and down, most likely noticing his scar and who he was. He silently wished she wouldn't say anything.

"We've a wide range of owls. Is there a particular one you're interested in?"

Harry was about to say no when a brown spotted owl caught his eye. Perched on a railing near the ceiling, the owl stared intently at Harry.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Ginny walked out of Eeylop's with the spotted owl in a cage.

"Know what you're going to name him, do you?" Ginny asked slipping her hand into Harry's free one. "I'm very proud of you getting the owl."

Harry gently rubbed his fingers over Ginny's smaller hand. He loved her. She had a way of getting him to do things he didn't want to. The couple headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home.

Arriving in Grimmauld Place, Harry noted the quietness, but the house was big enough that it was hard to tell if anyone was home. Harry and Ginny took the bird to his room and placed the cage on the bed. Harry opened the cage and the window to let the owl fly while Ginny sat on the bed and thought.

Harry quickly became mesmerized by the heavily methodical wing beats of the brown spotted owl. He missed Hedwig and would not let some bird just take her place, but he would this one just the same.

"Oberon!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry turned from the window and looked at his girlfriend.

"Oberon," she repeated. "That's what his name shall be.

Harry thought for a moment, then turned back to the window and called out, "Oberon!"

The owl stopped in flight and flew towards the window. Harry did not think he knew his name already, but he felt this was more than just a mere coincidence.

"Oberon," Harry agreed as the owl flew into his cage.

---

"Happy birthday." Hermione thrust a package into Harry's hand that he knew had to be book. "It's from Ron and me."

Harry looked at Ron who nodded. Were Ron and Hermione so close they started giving gifts together? Would he and Ginny do that?

The Burrow bustled with activity that evening as most of the Weasley family gathered with their friends for a dinner to celebrate Harry's nineteenth birthday. Harry sat at the table in the kitchen already crowded with Weasleys—Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger. Most of them were gabbing away, but not George. He was in the same state the trio found him in at The Leaky Cauldron a few weeks ago.

"How's Angelina?" Harry asked realizing the minute it came out of his mouth it was a mistake.

George turned his head and gave Harry a look.

"I haven't seen her since your party," he said softly.

Harry took that as an end to the conversation. He turned to the others at the table hoping not to put his foot in his mouth again.

Dinner, after that, went great. Percy had been given a promotion like Mr. Weasley heard. He had been named Senior Assistant to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ginny talked of the Holyhead Harpies. They played a game last Saturday against the Wimbourne Wasps and won 250-120. Being on the Reserve Team, she did not play. All in all, Harry would have to say it was a good birthday.

---

Harry sat silently in the sitting room of his house reading The Evening Prophet which he picked up after an outing in Diagon Alley after work. Training had been exceptionally difficult that day with Robins having Harry out in the field to train. He didn't mind coming home to a quiet house, but he would have preferred Ginny here. Ron was out with Hermione again and it made him miss his girl even more. Ginny had Quidditch practice all day and afterwards the entire team was going out together in Wales. This left Harry alone.

He had spent his nights away from Ginny before, but this time it ate at Harry in such a way he couldn't describe. Not really interested in what the Prophet had to say he went upstairs to tend to Oberon. He already had a lovely dinner cooked by Kreacher and was basically left with nothing to do for the rest of the evening. It was too early to go to bed.

It took Harry roughly five minutes to clean the cage and get fresh water for his owl. Oberon was out on his nightly adventure scavenging for mice and things. Harry was glad Ginny got him Oberon for his birthday. He enjoyed having an owl around again.

Harry lay on his bed and flicked on his wireless that sat on one edge of his bedside table. He watched Ginny move around the picture before leaning back against the headboard. A love song about a wizard pining for his one true love made him think of Ginny. Of course, everything made him think of Ginny. He closed his eyes and the most brilliant idea came to mind. He knew what he had to do.

---

"I'm heading to the Burrow after work," said Harry days later after Ron stepped out of the floo in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Ron brushed soot off his robes before following the employees to the lifts.

"No, I need to do this alone."

"What do you need to do alone?"

Harry did not say anything as they entered the lift.

"You going to tell why you're visiting my parents without me?"

Harry took a deep breath. Telling Ron was going to be hard. But, he wanted to talk to him before he did it.

"I'm—I am going to ask Ginny to marry me and I want your parents' permission."

"What?!" Ron shouted. "You're nineteen and Ginny's only almost eighteen. Don't you think you're too young?" Ron's eyes widened. "You knocked up my sister? I'll knock you up, Harry Potter!" Ron drew his fist back ready to hit. A witch in the corner gasped.

"No! No, no, we've never done _that_!" Ron dropped his fist, but the look of disgust did not leave his face. The witch arrived at her floor leaving Harry and Ron alone. "I want to ask your sister to marry me because I love her. I'm not asking to get married right away, just in the future. We can wait a year or two or more. Whatever Ginny wants to do."

Harry walked into the Auror Department with a quiet Ron. He was a bit afraid of what he might say. What Ron said was important to him. Ron was his best mate and Ginny's brother.

"I think you two are too young to marry, but there's no one else I'd rather marry my only sister than you. You've already picked out the ring?

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He was glad Ron approved. That was the first approval he needed.

---

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Robin's wand flew out of his hand and bounced along the floor.

"Stop!" Robins shouted, retrieving his wand. "Potter, I want you to go through the next duel without using the Expelliarmus."

Robins and Potter were finishing a day's work by practicing dueling in courtroom 10.

"Begin!" Robins commanded.

Harry and Robins stood ten feet apart on the base floor. They both drew their wands.

"Stupefy!" Harry called out.

"Protego!" Robins countered, blocking the spell. "Don't be predictable. Rictum—"

"Protego!" Harry interrupted. He swiftly turned around full circle trying to come up with another spell. "Impedimenta!" He called out, hoping to slow Robins, but he rolled out of the way and the spell missed him completely.

"Tarantallegra!" Robins shouted. Harry ducked as the spell flew above his head.

As Harry rose he called out, "Levicorpus!" Robins lifted into the air and turned upside down, hanging by his ankle.

"Great spell, Potter, now let me down!"

Harry smiled. "Liberacorpus!"

Robins landed with a thud.

"I'm okay." He jumped to his feet and they continued on.

Harry ran to the first row of seats and ducked behind a chair.

"Reducio!" Robins smashed the chair to bits.

"Aquamenti!" A jet of water released from Harry's wand. He walked closer to Robins sidestepping the water. Robins, however, did not miss the water and slipped. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry locked Robins in a full body-bind. He waited five seconds before speaking "Finite" and ending the curse.

"Great match," Robins conceded. He used a spell to clean up the water and repair the chair. "You're definitely improving."

"Thanks," Harry said as they headed back to their cubicles.

"Don't just think about using defensive spells. Think about using spells to catch your opponent off-guard."

Harry thought about what Robins said. Robins had tried to use both Rictumsempra and Tarantallegra, both non-traditional spells in a duel. Rictumsempra was the tickling charm causing the person the spell was cast upon to laugh uncontrollably. Tarantallegra caused the person to dance and lose control of their legs.

"Ready, mate?" Ron brought Harry back to reality. Harry didn't remember walking to his desk and sitting down, but he must have.

Harry floo'd home first after work to clean up his appearance and get the ring. Slowly, he walked down the stairs to the first floor. He stopped off in the sitting room before heading to the basement. Ron lay sprawled out on the couch with the wireless on listening to a replay of a Chudley Cannons match.

"Good luck," he said before turning his attention back to the classic Quidditch game. "Ah, the Gorgovitch-free days. Not that we won, but we had more fun."

Harry smiled shakily before heading to the basement and flooing to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was chopping carrots for dinner when Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley sat at the table re-reading that day's Daily Prophet.

"Oh, Harry. I wasn't expecting you," Mrs. Weasley said startled. "Ginny just arrived home from practice. She should be in her room. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Ignoring the question Harry said, "Actually, I'm here to see you."

"Oh yes, Molly, I told you Harry had something important to talk to us about." Mr. Weasley put down the paper and adjusted his glasses. "Have a seat, Harry."

Harry did so and took a deep breath. "Tomorrow is Ginny's birthday. As you know, after work I will be taking her out to dinner. There's another thing I'd like to do." Harry took another deep breath and pulled the box out of the pocket of his robes.

Mrs. Weasley turned from the counter and came closer to the table. Harry suspected she knew what was coming next.

"I would like to ask Ginny to marry me. With your permission, of course."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped him in a hug, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, Harry."

"Now, Harry," Mr. Weasley began after his wife unwrapped her arms from around Harry. "You are nineteen years old and Ginny will be eighteen tomorrow. Do you not think that's a bit young for marriage?"

"Now, Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley began.

"I agree completely," Harry said. "I'm not asking to marry her anytime soon, just that one day it will happen."

"Is this the ring?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry, you are a fine young man. There's no one else I'd rather marry my daughter than you. You have my blessing," Mr. Weasley said.

"Thanks." Harry opened the box to reveal a white gold two stone oval setting with marquis diamond. "This is the ring."

"Oh my, that's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Harry smiled, closed the box, stood up, and placed it back in his robes. Without saying a word, he went upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

"Are you all right?" He entered the room with Ginny lying on her bed.

"Yes, I'm fine." She scooted to sit up, leaning against the headboard. "Rough practice today. We've a match this Saturday and Jones is driving us hard. What are you doing here?"

Harry sat down next to Ginny and kissed her, taking in her sweet aroma before responding, "Just wanted to discuss our plans for tomorrow. I'll take you anywhere."

"Oh, anywhere." Ginny winked.

"Within reason."

"There's this little restaurant on Diagon Alley. I believe it's called The Unicorn. I'd fancy a dinner there."

"Alright, The Unicorn it is."

Dinner at the Burrow that night was quite awkward. Mrs. Weasley kept gazing dreamily at the couple. It was all she could do to not spill the beans right then and there. Harry loved spending time with Ginny and having dinner at the Burrow, but tonight he could not get out of there fast enough lest the secret be told.

----

"And we're done for the day." Robins picked his wand off the floor after Harry used a well-aimed Expelliarmus. "You need to work on having a wide variety of spells in your arsenal. It's not wise to end up with signature moves."

The two walked back to the department. They had spent the last part of their day dueling, what they did most days. Harry was pretty good, but he still had work to do.

"Oh, good luck tonight." Robins clapped Harry on the back after opening the heavy oak doors to the department.

"Thanks." Harry didn't know how Robins knew of his plans.

He passed by Neville's cubicle, the cubicle in front of his. Neville was hunched over a stack of parchment and didn't move when Harry walked by.

Harry sat at his desk, staring at the picture of Ginny he placed on the wall. He was certain tonight was the night. He couldn't wait any longer. He was into corniness, but asking her tonight just felt right.

"Harry!" Ron called from the cubicle behind him.

Harry reluctantly left the picture of Ginny and went into Ron's cubicle.

"How did training go today?" He asked casually, his feet resting on his desk.

"Fine." Harry leaned against the frame not really caring to talk about training. "You?"

"All right. I'm not really getting the hang of disguises, but I s'pose I will soon." Ron swung his long legs off the desk almost knocking his Chudley Cannons banner off the wall. "You really going through with it tonight?" He stood up to leave.

"Yes, I really am."

"Neville, we're leaving. Want to come with us?" Harry asked when they stopped by his cubicle.

Neville agreed and the three men left the office for the lifts to the Atrium.

"I'm not doing too well with the dueling," Neville said.

"I'm sure you're fine. You're a great wizard." Harry reassured him.

"I feel so weak compared to Uric." Uric was Neville's trainer.

"We're new here, Neville, we've all loads to learn. I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry patted his friend on the back.

It took Harry roughly an hour to floo home and clean up for Ginny. Tonight was a very special night and he wanted to look his best.

"Here I go," Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Ron lay on his bed with Hermione at his side.

"You look handsome," said Hermione, her head on Ron's chest.

""Thanks. Well, here I go," Harry repeated.

"Do you have the ring?" Ron called out as Harry walked down the stairs.

"Yes!" Harry shouted back.

"What ring?" Hermione asked.

Later that evening Harry found himself sitting in a booth in the small, crowded restaurant with dim lights, across from Ginny. They had finished dinner and were working on pudding. Well, Ginny was eating her pudding. Harry was crumbling his with his fingers.

"You all right?" Ginny asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry muttered.

He wiped his fingers on his napkin and placed them inside the pocket of his robe. Looking at the woman across from him he noticed the way her red hair fell over her shoulders.

"I—I—" He cleared his throat. "I got you this for your birthday." Harry handed her the box.

As she opened it, he got down on one knee. Ginny gasped. Harry looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

"I—I—" Ginny stammered. "I don't know."

Harry's face fell, but he tried not to let his feelings show through his voice.

"We don't have to get married right away. We don't have to get married this week, this month, or this year. We can wait years if you want. I just want to know someday you'll marry me. I love you with all my heart. Ginny, will you marry me?" He repeated, still on one knee.

Ginny's eyes watered. "Yes!"

Harry jumped up and grabbed his girl in a big hug before giving her a passionate kiss. The entire restaurant erupted in cheers. Harry let go of Ginny, took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto the ring finger on her left hand.

He wrapped her in a hug again, whispering in her ear, "Happy birthday, Ginny. I love you."


	28. Work and Home

"Listen to this one," Hermione said, folding the newspaper back and pointing to an advertisement in the classifieds section. Ron chewed on his bacon sandwich as he listened to her read. "2 bedroom, 2 bath house in Godric's Hollow, perfect for the young witch or wizard starting out on life's journey. Ron, this would be perfect."

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger shared lunch together at least once a week. Today, they were eating in Hermione's office in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Her office was not on the small side. It was one of the smallest offices in the Ministry. All it contained, all it had room for, were two office chairs and a small desk with two drawers.

Hermione searched through the classifieds looking for a small house or flat to rent or buy. Sometimes she looked through the Muggle advertisements but mostly she flipped through the Daily Prophet's selection.

"A' 'oo chu' 'oo 'an' 'oo 'if' in Co'ic 'a'loh?" Ron asked spraying Hermione with bits of her sandwich.

"Swallow and repeat." Hermione wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure you want to live in Godric's Hollow?" He sipped his butterbeer.

"I don't know. I would like to live in London near you lot, but everything in London's much more expensive." She twirled her spoon in her beef stew before taking a bite.

"Get a roommate, why don't you?"

"I don't know." Hermione folded the newspaper to its original state and placed it on her desk next to a Muggle picture of her parents.

Ron laughed. "_The Chosen One's Chosen One,_" he read, picking up the paper. "_Harry Potter, a.k.a. The-Boy-Who-Lived, a.k.a. The Chosen One, has recently become betrothed to a Reserve Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Ginevra Weasley, learns Anita Fowel, special contributor to _The Daily Prophet." Ron put the paper down.

"Wow, Harry's engagement is in the paper," Hermione said.

"When you're as famous as Harry Potter things like this don't escape reporters."

"Can you believe he and Ginny are already engaged?" Hermione sighed placing her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands.

"You think like I do. They're too young."

"No, no, well, yes, but look at Harry's parents. They were only twenty when Harry was born."

Ron looked slightly alarmed at that.

"You—you—you don't think—" He sputtered.

Hermione put her hand out and took hold of Ron's.

"When you love each other as much as they do you just know the time is right." Ron must have had some look on his face, because she quickly continued on. "I don't think there's anything more to their engagement than love. According to what they told us last night, they _are_ waiting a few years before the wedding." After popping the question, Harry took Ginny immediately to announce the news to their friends and her family. "I do think nineteen is too young to wed, but they are waiting a few years."

Ron looked at Hermione and was going to say something when one of her co-workers, a young wizard with brown hair and a round nose, walked into the office. He stood in the doorway, as there was no room for him elsewhere.

"Granger," He spoke in a deep voice," have you taken a look at the papers Simmons left on your desk?"

"He wants to reclassify the beast and being divisions"

"Can you believe it? It won't go over well with Quigley."

"No." Hermione paused. "Have you met my boyfriend, Ron Weasley? He's a trainee in the Auror Department. Ron, this is Dean Richards, one of my co-workers." Ron extended his hand to shake.

"You're Ginevra Weasley's brother?" Richards asked.

Ron's ears turned slightly pink. At Hogwarts he lived in the shadows of his older brothers and Harry. Now, he was in the shadow of his younger and more famous sister. He gulped down the remainder of his sandwich and threw away his trash. He kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I'll see you after work," he said quietly.

Walking to the lift to take him back to the Auror office he thought about the state of things. He wanted to be his own wizard. He didn't want to be Charlie's younger brother or Fred & George's younger brother or Harry Potter's best mate or Ginny older brother. He wanted to be Ronald Bilius Weasley, not just the sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, boyfriend of Hermione Granger, and trainee in the Auror Department of the Ministry of Magic.

"Hello, Ron," Iva Prang, his trainer, greeted him as he stepped onto the lift to be taken down to Level two. Unlike most other Ministry employees, Iva preferred to call her closest co-workers by their first name. "You ever used Polyjuice Potion? You're to work with it this afternoon." She pulled her brown hair into a ponytail.

Ron thought back to the three times he used it. "Yes, actually, I have."

Entering the Auror Department they found pandemonium. Well, as much pandemonium as two Aurors and a trainee could make.

"Iva, good thing you're here," Tiberius Ketteridge said pacing back and forth. "There's been a mass murder at a Quidditch Stadium."

Ron's face when white as he searched Neville's face for an answer. Ginny had a match on Saturday so that meant her team practiced every day this week. Somehow he found his way to a chair and sat down.

"Robins is out with Potter; Proudfoot, Savage, and Robards are out investigating new information on Greyback; and Dawlish has the day off. That leaves us three." He motioned to the three Aurors.

"Looks like you'll be going on your first mission today," Iva said to Ron. He didn't respond. If he said anything he was positive he would let his lunch fly. "What pitch did the murders take place?"

"The one in Dorsal," William Uric replied.

Ron let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. The Holyhead Harpies, Ginny's team, practiced in Wales.

"Wimbourne Wasps," Neville spoke.

"Correct," Tiberius said. "They were holding open practice, allowing fans to watch. There was some kind of argument. The only details we know is that ten fans are dead, ten more have been sent to St. Mungo's, one of the Wasps is in St. Mungo's, and no one's seen the owner."

Ron stood up, able to move now that he knew the team involved was not Ginny's. With only a little over a month's training he didn't know if he was ready to fight, but he was going to do it. He noticed Neville appeared as anxious to get in on the action as he was.

---

Upon entering the Wasps' Stadium, Ron noticed how quiet it was. There were lots of people present, but it was quiet. Eerily quiet.

"The only people we let leave were the injured and the d—d—dead," the ticket-taker sobbed, answering Tiberius's question. "You know we have an Anti-Apparition Jinx on the place."

"As do all the stadiums. Thank you, ma'am." He led the group inside. "Keep your wands at the ready."

Ron put his wand up as they walked through the stadium. Fans sat in their seats, watching the Aurors walk by, but not moving. Tiberius led the group to the bottom of the pitch where the team huddled. The captain, a tall wiry man with dark blond hair, stepped over to them.

"Hello," he greeted them.

"You mind if we ask you a few questions?" Tiberius asked. Without waiting for an answer he continued on. "Can you describe what went on?"

"I've the Chasers put on a display for the fans and to work on moves for the upcoming match against Ballycastle when I hear a loud bang. My team comes to a stand still. We look up and see a young man with red hair and tan skin holding a smoking wand. The next thing we know he has a lady by the throat with his wand pointed at her chest," He paused, brushing the fringe out of his eyes. "He says something incoherent which upsets the crowd. Security is on their way towards him."

The captain stopped speaking as a scream was heard a little ways up the stadium. The Aurors turned around to see a young woman running through the crowd.

"Get her!" shouted an older man with blood trickling down his cheek.

Neville and Uric ran to the section the woman occupied. Uric ran in front and Neville ran behind. Iva made to go with them, but seeing she wasn't needed she stayed behind.

"Stupefy!" Neville shouted.

The spell hit the woman in the back. She fell forward landing on the feet of some terrified spectators.

"I'll take her to the holding cell at the Ministry. Longbottom, you stay here." Neville and Uric converged at the body. They were close enough and loud enough they could be heard at the bottom where Tiberius, Iva, and Ron stood. Uric patted Neville on the back. "Good job." He grabbed the woman's hand and Disapparated. Obviously, Aurors had special privileges. A medi-wizard came down to take care of the older man.

"We can only Disapparate out of stadiums," Iva told Ron. "Something about no free admission."

Neville ran back to the other Aurors, looking surprised. Ron was surprised. Neville acted brave in time of crisis and Ron just stood there.

"We need to find the other bloke," Tiberius said. "Spread out. Longbottom, you're with me and Weasley, you're with Iva."

They spent the next few hours combing the stadium, interviewing people and searching for the tanned redhead. They did not find the redhead, but did find another injured witch. Her right leg had been broken.

---

"You're late." Hermione stood in the Atrium. She had been examining the Memorial, but abandoned it when Ron appeared. He was the last of the four to step out of the floo. "What happened? I was so worried when you didn't show at five. Harry came up some time later and had no idea where you were, but since you were going out with me decided not to wait for you."

"Come with me to my cubicle and I'll tell you about it."

Before heading to the lifts, Ron introduced Hermione to Iva and Tiberius. She raised her eyebrows at Ron's trainer being female.

Walking through the Atrium and waiting for a lift with the others, Ron began the story of his day after lunch with his companions chiming in every so often. Hermione listened intently as they got on the lift and traveled to Level two.

"…We've still a man on the loose," Ron finished as they walked down the hallway to the oak doors.

"What does this mean for the Quidditch matches on Saturday?" Hermione asked, obviously thinking of Ginny.

"We've not talked it over with Robards, but we suspect he'll want Aurors at the matches," said Tiberius, opening the doors.

Ron led Hermione to his cubicle. She had only seen it once, before he had anything up. She looked at the Cannons banner, the picture of her, the picture of the trio from Hogwarts, and a picture of Ginny in her Holyhead Harpies robes.

"Weasley, Robards would like to see us," Tiberius said.

"Stay here," Ron ordered and followed Tiberius and Neville into his boss's office.

Ten minutes later Ron exited Robards' office and joined Hermione back at his cubicle.

"Ready?" He asked her. The couple planned on doing a bit of house/flat hunting for Hermione. He noticed she gazed longingly at the photo of the two that was the same as the one in her locket.

"What was that about?"

"Robards wanted to let me and Neville know even though we're trainees we've been assigned to the case. He also wants Aurors at all the matches on Saturday, but he's not sure we have enough."

Hermione placed her arm around Ron.

"Be careful. I—I—this is your first time."

"I will. Don't you worry."

Leaving the Ministry, the couple Apparated to Godric's Hollow where the house Hermione found in the paper was located.

"This is it," Hermione said standing in front of the semi-detached brick house with a double glazed front door.

Already unimpressed with what he saw Ron said, "So, this is Godric's Hollow?" He had missed the visit to the village two Christmas's ago having abandoned his friends for a little while. It was not a happy memory for him.

"The outskirts. The actual town is much nicer." Hermione sighed. "Go in, shall we?"

She opened the door and Ron followed her inside. The entrance was the sitting room, quite small with yellow peeling walls.

"I know, but I can't afford much. I spent most of my building fund on our camping trip two years ago. I don't want to ask my parents for help." Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"You seemed so excited when you found the advert in the paper."

"I didn't know it was going to look like this. Don't you say anything because you lucked out by rooming with Harry at Grimmauld Place!"

Ron slowly walked into the kitchen ready to fire back a retort, but instead decided against saying anything. He knew he was rather lucky this time. He had a good-sized bedroom in a good-sized house with a house-elf.

"You don't have to take this place."

"I can't afford much else, Ron."

Ron stared at Hermione. She looked on the verge of tears.

"You said there were two flats in London you wanted to see. Why don't we take a look? You don't have to make your mind up right now and if this does turn out to be the place we can fix it up. I'll help." He shuddered at the sight of a spider web in the corner.

Hermione nodded and allowed Ron to embrace her in a hug.

Before leaving they changed out of their robes and into jeans and t-shirts Hermione had packed in her beaded bag to blend in with Muggle London. They left Godric's Hollow and Apparated to a secluded area near one of the flats. It was a very Muggle area. They walked to the first building, received the key, and went to the flat on the second floor.

"This is the smaller of the two." Hermione stepped into the kitchenette. "It's not bad."

It hurt Ron to hear Hermione talk this way. He never thought her to be a shallow person and she wasn't. It surprised him to have her act this way. Probably surprised her, too. Ron wanted to make her happy. Even though he was not making payments on a house he couldn't afford to help her out, not if he wanted to save money for their future.

"Herms," he called out. "Come look at the bedrooms."

The flat consisted of two bedrooms, one smaller than the other, with their own baths.

"It's not so bad." Hermione forced a smile on her face. "It costs more than the house.

"Okay, but if it makes you happier…"

"Let's return the key and look at the other flat."

They did so. The second flat was roughly the same size except it had a balcony, both bedrooms were the same, and it was furnished.

"You like this one better, don't you?" Ron watched Hermione look over the flat. This one looked much cleaner than the other one, not that the first one was dirty.

"I do, but it doesn't matter. I can't afford it. I don't know why I tortured myself by looking at a place I can't afford." A frown worked its way onto her face.

"Get a roommate," replied Ron almost nonchalantly.

"You. Why don't you move in with me?"

"Me?!" Ron squeaked. He loved Hermione, but… "I move in with you and that allows Ginny to move in with Harry. Mum would," Ron stopped. "Ginny! Ask her to be your roommate. She's a good paying job and you're already friends with her."

"I hadn't thought about Ginny. I thought she wanted to stay with your parents."

Ron shrugged. "Ask her."

---------

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided I didn't need to put EVERYTHING into one chapter and I didn't want to make my readers wait until the end of the month for me to come out with this!


	29. Hospital Visits

Hermione lay on her stomach on her bed with a book open in front of her. She had read the book many times before and could not keep her mind on it tonight. Instead, her mind drifted to thoughts of Ron.

She had not seen much of him in the past week. He was busy with the duties of his first case. She was happy for him, but she missed him. They had not had their weekly lunch together and the week was almost over. Ron worked long hours to help solve the case leaving Hermione no time to spend with him after work.

The last time they spent any significant amount of time together was Ginny's Quidditch match on Saturday. Ron's boss wanted two Aurors at every match that day. Six matches and eight Aurors meant they had to borrow four Hit Men. He did not want to use the trainees giving them the day off. Due to the incident, Harry wanted to attend the Harpies match against Portree, which they lost, even though Ginny was not playing. Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Hermione!"

Hermione nearly fell off the bed at the sound of her mother's voice. For an hour she had been the only one home. Nights she didn't spend with Ron usually ended up this way. Her parents were dentists and it forced them to work later than Hermione.

"Hermione, we brought dinner!" She heard her dad's voice bellow.

She thought about the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley still made a big meal even though it was just she, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny. At Grimmauld Place, Kreacher cooked a good meal unless ordered not to. He had to be ordered. Simply asking him not to still resulted in him cooking. At least Harry tried. Here, at the Grangers' Residence, they were having take-away.

Hermione slipped off her bed, opened the door, and stepped into the hall making sure not to step on Crookshanks, who came to see where she was.

"I'm coming!" She called out to let her parents know she was home. It was a rare occurrence for her to be home every night in one week. She usually spent many evenings with Ron. Her parents didn't mind. They encouraged her rather than have her home alone.

Walking into the kitchen, she smelled the aroma of the food her parents set on the table. The idea of eating a take-away meal with her parents brought her down. She tucked her bushy hair behind her ear and sat at her usual spot.

"Hello, Hermione, how was your day?" Her mother greeted her.

"Fine," she replied. Her day had been busy with meetings regarding the structure of the divisions. She did not think anything would change, but there was a small group that was determined to see it happen.

Hermione ran to the window as she watched an owl fly towards it. Opening the window she recognized the owl as Errol. He flew in and collapsed on the table.

"Is he okay?" Dr. Granger asked alarmed.

"Yes, Mum." Hermione filled a small bowl with water and as the bird drank, she pulled the letter off and read,

_Hermione,_

_Ron has been in an accident. He is at St. Mungo's. He's just been admitted._

_Ginny_

Hermione's heart sank into her stomach. She didn't know what to do.

"Are you okay?" Her father asked.

"It's—it's Ron," she replied in a bit of shock. "I need to get to St. Mungo's."

"Do you need me to accompany you?"

"No, thanks, Mum. I—I'll be all right."

"How long do you reckon you'll be gone?"

She ran to her room, ignoring her father's question, grabbed her wand, and put shoes on her feet. She almost stumbled down the stairs she was in such a hurry, but she made it safely out the backdoor yelling goodbye to her parents. Making a quick getaway she didn't have time to go to the secure spot at the end of the block, so she used the backyard where no Muggles would witness her Disapparation, she hoped.

Hermione nervously walked to the front of the store building, Purge and Dowse, after Apparating to the secure location in London.

"I'm here to see Ron Weasley," she said slowly to the unfashionable dummy in the window.

Gaining admittance, she walked towards the window and entered into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. The Welcome Witch on duty looked a lot nicer than the one she remembered.

"Ron Weasley was just admitted…"

"Fourth floor," the witch replied hastily. Maybe she wasn't nicer.

Hermione made her to the fourth floor. She wasn't sure where to go from there, but when she spotted Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and a group of others, she knew she was fine.

"Is he—is he?" She stumbled as she came to the group. They parted to let her see Ron who lay awake in bed with a bandage on his arm. "Ron!" She exclaimed softly, wanting to throw her arms around him, but refraining from doing so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Hermione," Ron croaked. He put out his left hand to take hers. Gingerly, she took hold of his afraid of what she could hurt. "It's just a broken arm." He slowly moved his right arm to indicate it was the broken one.

"And a concussion," Mrs. Weasley said standing to Hermione's left with Ginny, Harry, and Mr. Weasley.

"A mild one, but a concussion nonetheless."

Hermione looked across the bed at the speaker, Ron's boss, Gawain Robards. Standing with him were Tiberius Ketteridge, Iva Prang, a man Hermione didn't know, and Neville.

"If not for Ron, Neville wouldn't have caught the criminal," the man Hermione didn't now said. She figured he was an Auror like the rest of them, but he had not been present with the group Ron introduced her to last week.

Neville's ears turned slightly pink.

"Ron took a stunner to the side causing him to fall down the stands, hitting his head and breaking his arm as he tried to catch himself," Iva explained. "It caused just enough diversion Neville was able to capture the criminal and bring him back to the holding cell at the Ministry. He'll get a trial next week."

"You two are advancing quite well in your training," Robards said. "You, too, Potter."

Hermione looked at Harry. He was not in on this case. She wondered if he was jealous. She knew Ron would have been if he missed out.

"We've parchment work to finish at the Ministry. We'll be going now," said Robards indicating the Aurors standing with him. He leaned over to Ron. "You don't have to come in til Monday."

Ron smiled.

An older woman with streaks of gray in her blonde hair and a nametag on her green robes that read "Rolanda Green" stepped over to the bed with a small flask.

"The patient needs his rest. He also needs to take his healing potion."

The Weasleys and Harry bid their goodbye, but Hermione stood there.

"May I stay? I only just arrived and he's my boyfriend," Hermione asked bravely and timidly. Ron looked at the healer with pleading eyes.

"I don't know. He does need his rest." She looked at the young couple. "Alright. One hour. Make sure he takes his potion." She placed the flask on the bedside table and went on to the next patient.

Hermione sat down in a rickety wooden chair.

"I want to hug you," she admitted.

"I'm not going to break and if I do I'm in the right place."

Hermione smiled, leaned over, and gave Ron a hug.

"Tell me what happened."

Ron told Hermione the story of capturing the tan redheaded man. He was at another Wimbourne practice, this one private. No one died but some of the stadium workers were injured. They occupied some of the beds in the same ward as Ron.

"We believe his goal was to sabotage the Wasps," finished Ron. "He gives red-heads a bad name."

Hermione nodded with a slight grin. She was proud of Ron, but also scared. Tonight was a mild concussion and a broken arm. What would tomorrow bring? She very well couldn't ask him to give up his job, but it really made her nervous thinking of him on these missions.

"How do you feel?"

"My arm's okay, but my head hurts, although, now that you're here it's beginning to feel much better."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's cheesiness.

"Ron," she cleared her throat, "I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I don't want to get hurt again, but in my line of work there's no way to avoid it."

"I know. I can't ask you to give up your job. That would be unfair."

"Yes, it would."

"Hey, you're not supposed to agree with me!"

Ron laughed and grimaced at the pain it caused. Hermione kissed his forehead.

"Much better." He pulled her onto his lips.

"Ron," She tried to pull away. "Ron, we're in a crowded hospital ward," She managed to say.

"Embarrassed to be seen kissing me? Don't want anyone to know I'm your boyfriend?"

"I told the healer…" Hermione started, noticing Ron was joking. She scrunched up her nose pretending to be hurt. "How long do you have to stay here?"

"Don't know. Til my head heals, I reckon." Ron shrugged.

Hermione nodded. She rubbed Ron's arm while watching his blue eyes. They began to flutter as he started to fall asleep.

"You need to take your potion before you fall asleep."

"Mm-hm." He was almost gone.

"Come on, Ron." She handed him the flask.

He sat up painfully and drank with a look on his face showing his disgust. Finished, he put his back on the pillow.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said sleepily, his eyes closed again. "Love you," he muttered.

"Love you, too." She kissed his cheek, as his breathing grew more uneven.

---

"We saved you some food," Hermione's mum said when she walked through the front door.

Hermione didn't want to eat. She wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

"How is he?" she asked. The Grangers were curled up on the couch watching a news program.

"He's a broken arm and a concussion. He has to stay in the hospital overnight, but he should be okay." Hermione walked past her parents and into the kitchen where Errol stood on the table eating out of her plate.

Sighing, she opened the window, grabbed the bird, and let him fly. Her parents were Muggles so she could forgive them for not knowing what to do with the owl.

---

Hermione sat through another meeting at work, a pointless one where they decided not to reorganize divisions. The whole ordeal had been pointless and taken away from the work she could do on house-elves. As soon as the meeting ended she dashed to her office, grabbed her lunch, which she put in her beaded bag, and headed for St. Mungo's.

Passing by the bed of a woman with burn marks all over her body, Hermione made her way to Ron's bed. His eyes were closed, but he opened them when she arrived. She kissed him gently on the lips before sitting down. The chair was in the exact spot she'd put it in last night.

"How are you?"

"Better." Ron raised his right arm to reveal no bandage. "My arm's healed." He tried to scoot to a sitting position. "My head still hurts."

"Have you had lunch?" Hermione pulled hers out of her bag.

"Something they called baked ham." He spotted her water. "I don't get you Muggles."

"Wha—oh my water. My _parents_ are Muggles and it's all they had to pack. Sorry about your lunch. You want my apple?" Hermione handed the fruit to Ron leaving her the sandwich and water. "Have you had any visitors?" She asked before biting into the sandwich.

"Mum came by this morning. Harry came by during training with Uric, his trainer. They said the man and woman we caught are scheduled for a trial in front of the Wizengamot on Tuesday. I'm to be present." He sprayed Hermione with bits of apple at the end. "Have you thought any more about the places we looked at last week?"

Hermione bit her lip. She had thought about them, but had not come to any kind of conclusion.

"Those aren't your only choices," added Ron.

"I know. I really like the last flat we looked at. I just can't afford it without asking my parents for money."

"And I know you don't want to do that. Seriously, ask Ginny to move in with you. I'm sure she'd say yes."

"Alright, I'll do it next time I see her," Hermione promised.

The rest of the lunch hour went by quickly. Hermione talked about the boring meetings she'd been in all morning.

"I've to go now." Hermione stood up kissing Ron lightly on the lips. "I'll come by after work."

Hermione spent the rest of the workday uneventfully. She began to draw up a plan on house-elf rights initiated by her boss, Robert Quigley, but other than that did not get much work done. She could not get her mind off Ron. She ached for him being in the hospital.

As soon as the clock struck five, she left her office, running into Harry on the way out. It had been a long time since she'd spent any significant time with her best friend, barring the Quidditch match.

"How are you?" He asked her standing in the middle of the Atrium.

"Good. You?" It was different at Hogwarts. They didn't have these kinds of conversations back then.

"Good. Going to visit Ron?"

"I promised him I would."

"Figured. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

"Ron tells me you're looking at moving out on your own." They made their way outside to Apparate to St. Mungo's.

"It's time to get out on my own," she admitted. He nodded.

When the two arrived at Ron's bedside they got a nice surprise seeing George, Bill, and Fleur hanging around.

"We better be going," Bill said. "Get well, Ron."

"Yes, get well," Fleur repeated.

"Something fishy's going on," Ron said once his oldest brother and sister-in-law left. "They won't say anything, but I think thy were here for an appointment with a healer. They way Bill was overprotective of Fleur I think it was for her."

George sitting in the chair Hermione occupied earlier nodded.

"Hey, George." Hermione took a spot on the bed where Ron put his arm around her.

Harry chose the empty seat on the other side of the bed.

"Hey," George mumbled.

He looked tired, like he wasn't sleeping well with dark circles under his eyes.

"How's the shop?" Hermione asked.

George rubbed his eyes, replying, "Sales are up. That part's fine. But, I'm losing an employee. Next month Lee's moving to the daytime shift at WWN."

"Congratulations," Hermione said, seeing the look on George's face quickly added, "I'm sorry."

"You know I'll help as much as I can," Ron said.

George nodded.

"I see you've visitors," Rolanda the healer said, walking over to Ron and pulling her wand out. Before working on Ron she spotted Harry. She opened her mouth to say something but Ron began coughing, diverting her attention back to him. "How're you feeling?"

"My arm's fine. My head still hurts."

She waved her wand over his body while speaking. "You took your potion this morning and your next one comes at eight o'clock." She put the wand away. "If everything goes according to plan we should be able to dismiss you tomorrow morning." She left as quickly as she came.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said.

"No problem," Said Ron. "I get to leave tomorrow. You don't now how depressing this place is. It's not like the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Hermione had been in the hospital wing a few times. One time she was petrified, another she was with Ron, but there was one time she spent alone and awake. Her friends visited her, but there were good, long patches, times when they were in class and such where she spent the time solitarily. She had books and schoolwork, but it still wasn't fun. She could not imagine this place being worse.

"If you'd like," Harry said, "next time we can put you in the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey take care of you."

Everyone laughed.

Shortly thereafter Harry and George left. Harry had a date with Ginny. George was keeping Weasleys Wizard Wheezes open late to cash in on the summer traffic. Lee was still working the Friday evening shifts _this_ month and George didn't want Verity to have to deal with the shop alone.

This left Hermione and Ron alone, well, as alone as one could be in a hospital ward. Hermione stayed through a dinner of roasted chicken. "Much better than lunch," was Ron's opinion of it. Hermione had to leave when the healer came with Ron's evening dose of potion. She promised to be back in the morning.

Hermione did as she promised arriving shortly after eight. Letting Ron sleep she quietly sat down in her familiar chair. Almost an hour passed before the next visitor, Mrs. Weasley, arrived.

"Ginny'll be arriving with Harry." She sat down in the other chair. "He tells us Ron will be released today."

Not long after, breakfast appeared on the bedside table, upsetting Hermione as she assumed St. Mungo's employed house-elves, and waking Ron. She joined him on the bed as he fed her bacon off his tray, earning a clearing of the throat by his mother.

The healer, Harry, and Ginny all appeared as soon as breakfast ended. Rolanda quickly examined Ron and told him he was fit to leave as long as he took the remainder of the potion.

"Are you up for Apparition?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione helped Ron stand up. He looked a bit spaced out.

"Apparating may make him sick," the healer called from the next bed over. "But, it doesn't last very long. Extreme cases have been an hour."

Hermione glanced at Ron and then at the three others. Ron put his arm around her to steady himself.

"We can take the Underground. I brought some Muggle money just in case." Hermione patted her beaded bag.

"That's a good idea. I reckon I'll splinch myself if I Apparate," said Ron.

The group made their way to the Holborn Underground Station after checking Ron from the hospital and boarded the train heading for Tottenham Court Road to switch to one heading to Tufnell Park near Grimmauld Place. The train was a bit crowded and only three seats were available. Harry and Ginny stood while Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley occupied the seats. Switching trains at the station, they found only two seats available. This time, Hermione stood with Harry and Ginny.

Ron leaned against his mother as she rain her hands through his red hair while they rode the tube. Hermione held on to a pole and Harry and Ginny, while holding hands, held onto the rail above them. It was here Hermione remembered she needed to talk to Ginny.

"I've been looking at a few places in London," she said to Ginny. "I think it's time I move out on my own and I thought living near Ron and Harry might be a good idea." She paused, realizing Mrs. Weasley was listening to the conversation. "You know, they're my best friends," she added for good measure. "When we went into hiding I had to dip into my building fund a bit. So now, I don't have the money I've saved for my independence. An entry-level job at the Ministry pays well but not for a decent flat in London. At least not my entry-level job. You're a good friend of mine, too. What I'm asking is would you like to be my roommate, Ginny? We'll split everything fifty-fifty. I can cover that." Hermione had been rambling. For some reason she was afraid Ginny would say no.

Hermione watched Ginny's gaze from Hermione to her mother and back to Hermione. Her face was unreadable.

"Alright," Ginny replied with a smile.

"There are a couple places I want to show you. We can look later today."

---

Finally, they made it to Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley helped get Ron settled in his bed and talked with Kreacher about the potion schedule before leaving. Hermione cuddled with Ron on his bed.

"My sister's going to be your roommate. How come she gets all the luck?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched a Chudley Cannons player zoom around the orange poster on the wall opposite them. Ron brought a few posters with him to make his room feel like home.

I asked _you_, but you said _no_."

Hermione stared at the poster as she felt the rhythm of Ron's chest change. The pattern soothed her. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep herself.


	30. The Bug

Ginny stood in the shop looking at furniture. She never knew how much she detested look at it until today. Of course, she had never been furniture shopping until today.

"This one?" Hermione pointed to a dark red armchair.

Ginny and Hermione would be moving into a London flat at the end of the week. They were working around Ginny's schedule. She didn't have a match this week so the planned on moving in Saturday.

"We could go with this one." Hermione pointed to a larger cream-colored chair.

Ginny sighed. The flat they'd be moving into was furnished. What that meant was a couch and a kitchen table with chairs. They would have to provide everything else.

The girls had already picked their mattress, bed frames, and everything else for their beds. Now, they were looking at furniture they could not afford.

"Hermione, that costs 120 Galleons!" Ginny exclaimed checking the price tag.

"Okay, so we won't have any extra furniture for a while."

The girls left the furniture shop located on a small side road off Diagon Alley. Hermione wanted to check out Flourish and Blotts before they left so they headed in that direction. On their way they passed by Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The shop looked as bright and cheerful as ever on the outside. Noticing the _Help Wanted_ sigh in the window, Ginny wanted to stop in.

"There's my baby sister," said George standing behind the counter.

"I saw the sign in the window," she began.

"You want to work here?" George sounded alarmed. "Quidditch not working out for you?"

"No. I don't want a job. Quidditch's fine. Just wanted to find out how your search goes." Ginny turned her head to see Verity carry a big box of Defense products.

"With You-Know-Who gone they aren't selling quite like they were before, but people are still buying," George admitted. He placed his elbows on the counter and rested his head in his hands. "I've had three people apply for the job, but no one seems right. You know who was right?" His voice broke.

Ginny knew he referred to _Fred_, but she also knew better than to say it. She watched Hermione help Verity pick up the items from the box she dropped.

"Ron said he would help out and you he'll make good on his promise."

George made a noise.

"You can't dwell on this forever."

"Oh, what do you know?" George replied angrily.

"He was my brother, too!"

Hermione returned as things started to get heated. She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny jumped a smidge not expecting her to be there.

"Let's go," Hermione said quietly. "We promised Ron and Harry we'd meet them at the Leaky Cauldron when they got off work."

Hermione took a half-day off work to do the shopping for the flat. It was one of the few times she and Ginny could get together.

Ginny rolled her eyes, gave her brother a look, and followed Hermione out of the shop. Hermione led her past crowds around other shops to Flourish and Blotts.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione exclaimed. She stopped in front of the display window.

Ginny stopped at what Hermione saw giving her own "Merlin's beard."

" 'Harry Potter: Hero or Zero' by Rita Skeeter'" She read to herself. All the anger she'd been feeling toward George found a new direction.

Hermione stormed into the shop, brushing past shoppers checking the book out and straight to the counter. The man behind the counter looked at her quizzically.

"Excuse me, what can you tell me about the book in the window?"

"The book about Harry Potter?" The young man replied. "It's our best seller. Did you know he was in love with his best friend Hermione, but she'd rather have the red-head so he settled for the redhead's sister?"

Ginny expected steam to pour out Hermione's ears. She looked as angry as Ginny felt. She was also a tiny bit surprised the man didn't recognize her or Hermione. Well, they weren't famous like Harry, even if she was a professional Quidditch player.

"Would you like to purchase it?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. She walked over to the display. On the cover was an artist's portrayal of Harry. It was rather good except his eyes were blue and his lightening bolt scar was on the wrong side of his forehead.

"This book is really messed up," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny picked up the book and opened it to a random chapter titled "Albus Dumbledore."

"'[… a close relationship, much closer than that of student-teacher. Some say it was father-son like. Others say it was much, much more. 'Potter followed Dumbledore's words as if they were the law,' says Dolores Umbridge, Harry's former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.'" She slammed the book shut. "This makes me sick."

"Me, too." Hermione's face was red with anger. "I told that woman not to mess with us. I cannot believe she had the audacity to publish this…this…ugh!" Hermione sputtered.

"The boys should be at the Leaky Cauldron by now, so let's just go there and worry about this later." Ginny made for the door. "Why did you want to come here in the first place?"

"I wanted to get a book on housekeeping, like what your mum has, but it can wait."

Ginny and Hermione walked inside the pub to see Ron and Harry at a table talking to Hannah.

"Someone look's angry," said Ron kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"You have no idea," she replied.

Harry pulled a chair out for Ginny that she casually sat in after receiving a kiss.

"Four butterbeers?" Hannah asked. Harry nodded and Hannah left to retrieve the drinks.

"You aren't upset we were talking to Hannah, are you?" Asked Ron.

"No, it's just what we saw at Flourish and Blotts," replied Hermione.

"What was it you were talking with Hannah?" Ginny asked trying to change the subject. She was angry with Rita Skeeter, but she didn't want it to ruin the mood.

"She'd heard Neville had been sent to St. Mungo's," Harry replied. "He busted his nose during training and no one could repair it. They went to hospital and put it right."

"He's fine," Ron quickly added. "What did you see at the book shop?"

Hannah arrived with four mugs of butterbeer.

"Rita Skeeter has a new book out. It's on you, Harry," she said.

"What? Me?! Oh no!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron downed half his butterbeer. Ginny sat there running her fingers along the handle of her mug. Hermione took one small swallow. Harry just sat there.

"She's written some really nasty things," Hannah continued, leaning on the back of Harry's chair.

"Dumbledore's book wasn't exactly flattering, but it held some basis in truth," said Harry.

Hermione took another swallow. "Did you read the book, Hannah?"

"I skimmed a few pages in the book shop, but I quickly put it down when I saw most of the quotes were from Umbridge."

"I'd like to check the book out," Harry said with anger written all over his face.

Ron looked like he wanted to protest. Ginny wanted to. She didn't want anger or anything upsetting Harry. She just wanted to sit in the Leaky Cauldron, drink butterbeer, and discuss their day. But, if Harry wanted to look at the book, she wasn't going to stop him. He needed to see it eventually.

Harry had the look that he wanted to go now. So, they left two full mugs, one half full, and one empty mug as they headed onto Diagon Alley.

"Hold on, I'm going to put on my invisibility cloak." Harry pulled the cloak out of his robes. "Uric told me not to leave home without it until I learn the Disillusionment Charm. If I'm visiting a book about me and don't want any attention it's best I'm invisible." He threw the cloak over himself.

"I expect I look rather funny holding your hand," Ginny remarked as they made for the shop.

The group stopped in front of the bookshop staring at the display. Inside, three people were purchasing copies. It certainly seemed to be popular. Ginny felt Harry's grip on her hand tighten.

"Already, I don't like it," he whispered.

They went inside and looked at the book. Ginny would have rather ripped it to shreds, but Harry wanted to see it.

"That stuff is awful," said Ron after exiting the shop. They headed in the direction of the joke shop. Ginny didn't care to go, but there was someone Harry needed to see.

"I thought Skeeter was writing a book about Snape," Harry said while taking off his cloak.

"She probably found those _lies_ about you more interesting," Ginny replied.

Hermione opened the door to the joke shop and followed Ron, Harry, and Ginny inside.

"Oh, you're back," George greeted them angrily still standing behind the counter.

"Is Lee here?" Harry asked before Ginny could say anything.

"Hello to you, too, Harry," George replied huffily. "He's upstairs."

Harry and Ginny made for the back of the shop, climbed the stairs, and entered the flat. Everyone else stayed in the shop. Harry slowly opened the unlocked door. Ginny heard whistling from the kitchen.

"Lee?" Harry called out.

"Yes?" Came Lee's voice. He stepped out of the kitchen into the sitting room. "Harry! Ginny!"

He motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"I heard about your engagement. Congratulations!"

"Thanks. I'm sure you also heard Rita Skeeter's a new book out," said Harry. Lee nodded. "It's trash, pretty much. Does that offer to appear on your radio show still stand?"

"Absolutely." Lee's face lit up.

"Great. I'd love to do it. Dispel the junk Skeeter's written."

"I'm pleased you chose my show to do that."

"Not like I know anyone else in the business." Harry stood up. Ginny and Lee followed. "Thanks, Lee."

"I'll check with you later to schedule the time for the interview." Lee followed Harry and Ginny down the stairs and into the shop.

"We better go," Hermione said as they reached the three. She grabbed Ron's hand to pull him outside. "It's George. He's so emotional."

"I didn't ask you how your day went," Harry said to Ginny once they stepped outside. "How did your shopping go?"

"I hate furniture shopping!" Ginny collapsed on a bench. This had been an exhausting day. First furniture shopping and then Skeeter's book. "We ordered our mattresses and bed frames. We'll have them when we move in on Saturday."

---

Ginny woke up quickly Saturday morning. Quidditch practice hand been extremely grueling the day before and after dinner she fell on her bed and immediately went to sleep. One thing she didn't do was pack. She thought of Hermione. She most likely had boxes, full boxes, sitting around her room closed and ready to go.

Harry planned to come by the Burrow for breakfast and to help her move. Ron would do the same for Hermione. Not knowing what time it was, Ginny decided to dress and start packing so it at least looked like she did something.

She pulled on a pair of jeans a jumper. She then opened her trunk and began pulling out her old school items.

"Guess who?" Familiar hands covered Ginny's eyes.

She was deep in cleaning her trunk she'd blocked out any noise that this interruption caused her to jump back hitting her heel on her wardrobe.

"Harry James Potter!" She swatted him.

He chuckled at her hobbling, rubbing the back of her right foot.

"Come down for breakfast. We can finish packing later." Harry reached for her hand. "I see you barely started. Just like Ron."

"Hey! Don't compare me to my brother," Ginny yelled down the stairs.

"He didn't start packing until the day we moved, either." Harry sat down in front of a plate of pancakes in the kitchen.

Ginny sat down in front of a similar plate and a sniffling mother.

"My baby's all grown up," Mrs. Weasley blubbered.

Ginny quickly put her fork in her mouth and chewed off the pancakes, glancing at Harry. Her mother could be so embarrassing sometimes.

"Lee and I worked out our schedules. I'll be going on his show a week from Friday."

"Good. The world needs to know Rita Skeeter is nothing but a dirty rat."

Harry and Ginny finished quickly and escaped to her bedroom.

"What are you taking with you?" Harry asked, sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Just my clothes, Arnold, and Arnold's stuff." She motioned to her pygmy puff who snoozed in his cage on her desk. "My room at the flat is rather empty, but I want to leave this stuff here."

Harry hopped off the bed and helped Ginny finish cleaning out her trunk and packing all her stuff. In roughly an hour and a half they were done. Ginny grabbed Arnold's cage and Harry grabbed his wand to transport the trunk magically down the stairs.

Ginny tentatively stepped into the sitting room where her mother sat with her father trying not to make any noise through her tears.

"Oh, Ginny, it's not your fault," she said giving her daughter a hug. "It's hard for parents to see their children grow up."

Ginny turned to her dad.

"I remember when you were born. Bill was almost eleven and Ron was one. The terror twins were three and Percy was five. Charlie was nine, no eight, oh, he was somewhere between Percy and Bill. Anyway, there I was holding your mum's hand when your little head started to poke through—"

"DAD!" Ginny interrupted, her cheeks turning a deep red.

"You were the cutest baby girl I ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on." Mr. Weasley looked a bit wistful. "And now, you're all grown up, leaving your poor dad. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"It's just my trunk and Arnold." Ginny went in for a hug. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Ginny."

"Love you, Mum."

"I love you, dear."

Ginny followed Harry outside. They grabbed each other's hand and Apparated to the secure location near the flat Hermione picked out. It wasn't really a safe spot to Apparate to so they decided to try their best not to use it at night. The couple made for the administration office to obtain the key and then headed to Ginny's new home.

"Welcome, roomie!" Said Hermione when Ginny entered the flat. Crookshanks sniffed Ginny's feet and went back to the spot next to the couch he was sleeping on.

"Thank you for asking me to move in," said Ginny.

"Where do I put this?" Harry dragged in his fiancée's trunk.

"My bedroom." She led him to the room on the right.

"Gin, there's no furniture," he commented.

"You're so observant. Hermione and I pick up our beds today."

Harry walked the circumference of the room before speaking again.

"There are loads of rooms at Grimmauld Place."

"Harry, I'm living _here_!"

There are loads of rooms at Grimmauld Place," Harry repeated. "I can get wardrobes for you and Hermione from two of the unused rooms. They're old and dusty, but they're free."

"Is there anything else you can get me?" Ginny asked. She didn't want to be showered with presents, but if Harry wasn't using them she didn't mind making her room more complete.

"What would you like?"

"A desk."

"Alright. Let me ask Hermione if she wants anything." Harry left Ginny's room.

Ginny walked around the room imagining how she would set it up. She wondered how big the wardrobe would be. Her room was on the rather small side.

"Gin," Harry poked his head in. "Ron and I are going to get the furniture. Hermione hasn't put any spells up so we should be able to Apparate into the flat."

Ginny wandered across the hall into Hermione's room while Ron and Harry were at Grimmauld Place. Hermione's trunk lay open with clothes spilling out. A book shelf sat against one wall with some books lined up neatly. Ginny stepped over to the shelf and began reading the titles. _Hogwarts: A History_, _Famous Witches in History_, _House-elves History_, _Wuthering Heights_…

"Hermione, what's this?" Ginny called out.

Hermione appeared from the bathroom connected to the room.

"That's a Muggle story about Heathcliffe, Catherine, and the Moors. You can borrow it sometime."

Ginny smiled politely. She wasn't into reading like Hermione and didn't think she cared to read Muggle fiction.

With nothing else to do until the boys returned, Ginny sat on the floor and sorted through Hermione's bottomless trunk.

"Did you bring your entire library?" Ginny asked as she pulled more books out of the trunk.

"Oh, no, just one bookshelf full."

A couple hours later Harry and Ron each returned with a wardrobe.

"I'll set t his up in your room and then go back for the desk so you can begin unpacking," said Harry.

Using magic, Harry levitated the wooden, dusty wardrobe into the room and placed it against the wall opposite where the bed would go.

"Ah-choo!" Ginny sneezed. "This could use some cleaning."

---

"This is it," Ginny laid her head against the pillow of her freshly made bed. Harry put his arm around her.

The room was completely furnished and unpacked. Along with the wardrobe and desk, Harry brought Ginny a small bedside table. The furniture came from bedrooms he didn't use and wouldn't miss.

"Thank you, Harry, I love you."

"I love you, too, Gin." He kissed her forehead.

_Home sweet home,_ she thought as she reached up to kiss him on the lips.


	31. Interview

Opening the door, Harry walked into the flat. Recently, Ginny gave him permission to do so without knocking. He had been off work for an hour and although he had not planned on seeing Ginny, he could not bear to sit home alone with tomorrow's interview making him nervous, so he decided to pay his fiancée a visit. With a Quidditch match scheduled for Saturday the Harpies had practice that day, but Harry did not have to worry about her being home. She usually arrived home from practice at four.

He knocked on her slightly ajar bedroom door to aware her of his presence and then opened the door further so he could squeeze in. Ginny sat at her desk dipping her quill in ink and writing on parchment.

"What are you writing?" Harry walked over to her.

Ginny jumped slightly causing a smudge on the paper. Harry pulled out his wand and fixed it.

"I wasn't expecting you," she said. She leaned forward to give him a hello kiss.

"I couldn't sit at home alone. It made me nervous." Harry sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed.

"Oh, right, the interview. I'm sorry I won't be able to listen. Quidditch practice."

"Quite alright. What are you writing?" Harry peeked over Ginny's shoulder trying to get a look at the parchment.

"An opinion piece for the Daily Prophet. I reckon if it's about you they'll print it."

"You're writing an article about me?"

"We'll reach more people this way. You with the wireless and me with the newspaper. I'm only giving them the bare bones facts. Just enough to try and discredit Rita Skeeter. She makes my blood boil."

"Mine, too." Harry sat in silence for a minute while Ginny's quill scratched away at the parchment. "Kreacher's making steak and kidney pie. Come over for dinner, why don't you? You can take a break."

Ginny abandoned the article for the night and joined Harry for dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ron showed up at that time, too.

Dinner was good. Kreacher proved himself a good cook. Conversation was good. Ginny talked about Quidditch and how the Harpies had a good chance of beating the Arrows. Ron mentioned the Cannons had a chance to beat the Tornadoes. They were no longer as good as they were a few years ago. Hermione discussed a meeting she had on house-elf rights. It appeared everything was heading in the right direction regarding that.

After dinner, the group dispersed. Ron and Hermione went back to her flat and Ginny and Harry relaxed in the sitting room. Ginny flicked on the wireless to provide background noise. She placed her head against Harry's chest and he casually ran his fingers through her long red hair.

"Mum's promised to listen tomorrow," Ginny said conversationally.

Harry let Ginny talk of telling others about the interview. She wanted as many people as possible to tune in. His thoughts traveled to what he was actually going to say. The truth, of course, but it wasn't all his to say. Nor should he let people know everything. There were things, such as Horcruxes; they were better off not knowing.

"What do you think?" Ginny's question brought Harry back to reality. He blinked his eyes and looked into her freckled face. "You weren't listening."

"Yes, yes, I was," Harry stammered.

"Oh, then, what did I say?"

"Er," Harry paused and looked at the ceiling. "Er," he repeated.

"What were you thinking about?"

"The song on the radio?"

"Celestina Warbeck?" Ginny asked in mock horror.

"No, not really," Harry truthfully admitted. "I was thinking about the interview."

Ginny sat up straight.

"You'll be fine. Lee's not going to press or get too personal. He knows your boundaries."

Harry let Ginny comfort him. It was good he was giving this interview to a friend.

---

Harry, wearing new black robes, sat in the waiting room of the radio station. WWN had two studios they used to broadcast. The morning DJ occupied studio #2 at the moment.

"Waiting long?" Lee Jordan walked up in dark blue robes. "Let's get in there and get situated." He pointed to the door of studio #1.

"Lee," a tall brunette ran up to him holding a piece of parchment. Lee whipped his head to look at her and ended up hitting her in the eye with one of his dreads.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay." She held one hand over her eye and the other hand thrusted the parchment into Lee's. "Mr. Stevens requests you cut down on playing the artists listed here."

Taking the parchment Lee headed into the studio with Harry behind him. He tossed the list on the desk and sat down in the chair. Harry sat in the other chair.

"Here's how it works. I'll ask you some questions, play a tune, and then ask some more. I thought we'd stick with a theme each time. The last set of questions is from fans that have owled them in. I've read through them and taken out the most personal ones. I've also read Rita Skeeter's book." Harry's eyes went wide. "I know how you feel about her. I didn't buy the book. I borrowed it from Janet." Harry didn't know who Janet was nor was he about to ask. "I had to prepare myself. I had to know what she's written about you and let me tell you, it's some very unflattering stuff."

Harry leaned back in his chair. He knew Rita Skeeter disliked him after some of the stuff Hermione pulled on her. It's why he was doing this interview.

"As soon as that clock," Lee pointed to a clock on the wall to his left. "strikes eleven it will light up, which means we're on the air. We'll both share this microphone." He tapped the brass microphone that looked a lot like the megaphone used by commentators during Quidditch matches. "Good morning, this is River hoping to keep you satisfied during your lunch break. I've a special guest with me today, the one, the only boy who lived himself, Harry Potter!" He pointed to Harry.

Harry hesitantly leaned toward the microphone and said, "Hi."

"Before we get to him let me quench your thirst with a tune from Pumpkin Juice." Lee waved his wand and a record began to play music. "When the music's playing we'll be able to talk as much or as loud as we want and not be carried over the airwaves."

When the song finished Lee began the interview. The first theme was Harry's childhood. He asked about his parents, which Harry didn't remember much of; about his aunt and uncle, which Harry truthfully said treated him as if they despised him, which he was sure his Uncle Vernon did, but that Dudley was changing; about his room, yes, Harry really did live for ten years in the cupboard under the stairs.

After Celestina Warbeck warbled out her song, one Lee didn't look too happy about playing, they dove into Harry's school years.

"You attended Hogwarts for only six years and that means you had six different Defense Against the Dark Arts professors. Can you tell us who your favorite and least favorite professors were and why?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, I've had a few Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. Favorite—Professor Lupin. He taught us a lot about fighting the Dark Arts. He taught me how to produce a Patronus. He was kind and gentle with every student. I believe as a whole we learned the most from him."

"Absolutely. Why did he last only one year?"

"As you know, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Generally, people are prejudice against them, not everyone, but enough. After a scuffle involving Professor Snape and others word was bound to get out a werewolf was teaching at Hogwarts. Without allowing that to happen Professor Lupin quit."

"Your least favorite?"

"I've been through a range of professors. One had Voldemort sticking out the back of his head. One was a Death Eater pretending to be the man Professor Dumbledore hired. Then, there were the two worst. Gilderoy Lockhart taught Defense Against the Dark Arts my second year. He is a fraud. He knows not a thing about fighting evil except how to make money off it. He ended up hurting himself when he tried to use my best friend Ron Weasley's broken wand to obliviate our memories. It backfired. Needless to say we learned nothing that year, except what Professor Lockhart's favorite person was.

"The other professor is Dolores Umbridge, appointed to the position by the Ministry of Magic my fifth year. Her job was to discredit Professor Dumbledore and me. This was the year after the Triwizard Tournament, the year after I witnessed Voldemort's return. The Ministry refused to believe it so Fudge sent someone to Hogwarts to get us to stop talking. Professor Umbridge did not teach class in a useful way. She had us open the book and read. She wanted us to learn theory without any practical knowledge at all.

"Apart from the way she taught was the way she ruled. She did everything in her power to become the ultimate ruler of Hogwarts. I won't use the term headmistress for I don't think it was a big enough term for what she wanted. She wanted to be able to inflict pain on those who did not agree with her. In silencing them she forced them to write lines using their own blood until the punishment sunk in. When I say sunk in, I mean sunk in. I still have scars from those days.

"I don't want you to think poorly of Professor Dumbledore's hiring practices. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position had been cursed by Voldemort when Professor Dumbledore would not hire him and each professor only stayed for one school year. Professor Dumbledore was running out of options." Harry took a deep breath while Lee put on another song. He had just said a mouthful.

The rest of the interview ran smoothly with Harry discussing more days at Hogwarts. He talked about the Triwizard Tournament and how it Is not for the weak at heart. He was very modest saying he only won by sheer luck and did not deserve it. He also talked about his friends and how he wouldn't have made it through school and life without them.

"And now onto the fan questions." Lee pulled a stack of letters out of his robes. "The first question comes from Zach of Godric's Hollow. 'How close were you and Professor Dumbledore?'"

"Professor Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared, but I was the one destined to defeat him. I reckon it was because Voldemort made it his life's mission to come after m e." Harry was not about to mention the prophecy. He didn't think anyone should know about it. "There was loads he had to teach me, to prepare me. Our relationship may have gone further than typical student-teacher; it didn't go much more. Professor Dumbledore was a very private man."

Harry answered a few more questions asking about his godfather, if he really did fly a car to Hogwarts, and who his favorite Quidditch team was.

"Holyhead Harpies, of course! I have to support my fiancé's team."

Finally, Lee arrived at the last question.

"From Don of London, 'Rita Skeeter writes that you fancied your best friend, Hermione, but gave her up to let Ron have her, taking Ron's sister, Ginny, instead. How much do you love Ginny?'"

"With all my heart," Harry replied with a smile. "You've nothing to worry about. I never fancied Hermione. I love her like a sister. Nope, scratch that. She is a sister. I expect she feels the same way about me. There's only one girl fir me, Ginny Weasley."

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you, listeners. This is River signing off."

Harry sighed. The light on the clock turned off. He was glad that was over. He hoped he did a good job.

"You were great, Harry." Lee stood up motioning for Harry to follow him out of the studio. "Would you like to join me in a late lunch?" He bent closer to Harry. "The later I get back to the flat the less guilty I feel about not helping George in the shop."

Harry didn't think that was right, but it wasn't his place to say. He checked his watch for the time—3:02 PM.

"No, thanks. I promised Ginny I'd meet her at her flat when she gets out of practice at four."

"Very well. I'll see if Janet will accompany me."

---

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed after Apparating from Wales. Harry waited for her outside rather than in her flat. He knew he could have gone in, but no one was home, and the weather was so nice he waited outside.

Harry jumped up from the grass he sat on to greet Ginny. He grabbed her in a hug and gave her a quick kiss.

"You look happy," he commented as they walked towards the flat. She didn't always look happy after practice. Most of the time she just looked tired.

"Oh, yes!" Ginny's eyes brightened. "Sara, a Chaser, fell off her broom and broke her arm. She won't be able to play tomorrow."

Harry thought it odd to be happy about that. He obviously wasn't getting the punch line.

"Harry!" Ginny said exasperated. He reckoned she thought he must know what that meant. "Who do you know who's a Chaser? For the Harpies? Gwenog Jones told me I'm replacing Sara for tomorrow's match. Harry, I'm playing in my first professional game ever!" He watched a smile grow on her face.

"Congratulations!" Harry squeezed her before entering the flat.

"You'll definitely come?" Ginny threw herself on the couch.

Harry made for the kitchen. He needed something to drink. The interview made him quite thirsty.

"Of course! What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't?"

---

Sitting in the kitchen and eating breakfast made by Kreacher, Harry flipped through the Daily Prophet. He hoped Ron would wake soon. They had plans to meet with Hermione and Ginny before the game. Harry stopped on page seven noticing two rather catchy articles.

_The_ Real _Harry Potter,_ Harry read, _by Ginevra Weasley. _Harry smiled as he read Ginny's accounts of meeting Harry, him saving her life, and being best friends with Ron and Hermione. It wasn't all flattering. She did mention his temper and shutting himself off his fifth year. Harry couldn't get upset. It _was_ truthful.

The next article intrigued him. He had no idea it had been written until just now. "About a Bug" by Hermione Granger.

Harry laughed. It was a great article. Hermione covered fourth year when Rita kept showing up writing exaggerated and sometimes private things. The article covered the effect she had on all the champions, not just Harry. Hermione did not mention either book written by Skeeter, which Harry thought was a good thing. Harry smiled again. He wondered if these articles would have a good effect.

---

"This is so exciting," Hermione said, standing in the top with Harry and seven members of the Weasley family. Charlie couldn't make it but sent his congratulations and good luck by owl. Lee took over for George in the shop for the occasion.

Harry knew Hermione was not much into Quidditch, but having Ginny play in her first match was exciting for her. Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

Harry had to agree with Hermione. This was exciting. He stood between Ron and Mrs. Weasley. He turned his head to see Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife. The group of nine cheered loudly and then quieted down when the players for the Appleby Arrows and Holyhead Harpies were called out.

"Chaser Ginevra Weasley!" The commentator shouted into the megaphone.

Ginny flew onto the pitch after her two fellow Chasers. The nine in the box cheered loudly, Harry cheering loudest of all.

The match began when the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch were released. Most of the party sat down to watch, but Harry remained on his feet, his eyes anxiously on Ginny.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked him with a smile in her eyes.

The match had been going on for an hour or so. Harry winced every time a Bludger flew near Ginny, but fortunately, she did not get hit. She played a very good game and scored twice.

"Yeah," Harry admitted. Hermione patted him on the shoulder.

So, this is what Ginny must have felt when he was off fighting Voldemort. They weren't together then, but he knew she loved him just the same.

"Go Ginny!" Harry cried when she was in possession of the Quaffle.

She flew towards the goals. One of Appleby's Beaters knocked a Bludger in her direction. Harry gasped uncontrollably. He gripped Hermione's hand. The Bludger headed straight for the back of Ginny's head and she didn't see it.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, wishing she could hear him above the roar of the crowd.

Out of nowhere one of the Harpies' Beaters flew toward the Bludger and knocked it in the opposite direction. The box let out a collective sigh. Ginny passed the Quaffle to her teammate never knowing how close that Bludger came to hitting her.

Harry let go of Hermione's hand and fell back into the seat next to Mrs. Weasley. He turned to his red headed best friend, who had been keeping his eye on him and Hermione as well as watching Ginny.

"You've nothing to worry about, _Don_."

Ron smirked.

"How long does this last?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Until one of the Seekers finds the Golden Snitch," Harry replied. "There's no time limit."

Mrs. Weasley groaned.

The match lasted another three hours before the commentator shouted "Holyhead wins!" The Seeker caught the Snitch and with a score of 360-110, they claimed victory.

That evening they all met up at the Burrow to celebrate the victory. Ron heard the Cannons lost (again) and tried not to let that spoil his mood. One would think with all the losing the Cannons did that he'd be used to it by now. Hermione told Ginny how nervous Harry was. Everyone laughed and had a good time, including George.

Toward the end of the night while relaxing in the sitting room, Bill cleared his throat and stood up.

"Fleur and I have an announcement to make."

Ron leaned over to Harry.

"This must be about why they were at St. Mungo's last month."

All eyes were on the couple. Fleur sat up a bit straighter.

"We're going to have a baby!"

---------

This is not the end of the Rita Skeeter story. One more chapter should do the trick on that.


	32. No More to Some More

"Merlin! Look at that!"

George's mind drifted from flying on a hippogriff to his bedroom in his flat. Lee's shouting startled him and he nearly fell out of bed.

"Lee!" George grumbled into his pillow.

Reluctantly he rose from the bed. It was an hour before he wanted to, but Lee made too much noise for him to sleep.

"What's going on?" George stumbled into the sitting room pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Have a look at this." Lee stood looking out the front window.

"Merlin's beard!" George exclaimed when he had a look.

From one side of the shop to the other, owls flew towards Flourish and Blotts carrying books. The bookshop still had a couple hours before it opened, but already a line formed outside.

"You reckon this has something to do with your interview?" George asked.

Lee shrugged, but wore a huge smile.

---

"You see what's happening?" Verity asked walking into the shop.

"The owls and the line?" George asked while restocking a shelf of Darkness Powder. "Help stock the shelves before we open."

"They're dropping the books at the shop. Dozens of books litter the doorway." Verity stepped out of the storage room with a box in hand. "Most are copies of the Harry Potter book by Rita Skeeter, but a few are the Albus Dumbledore one as well."

"Really?" George stopped shelving the powder.

"Yes, it's creating quite the mess."

George put down his box and ran out the door. Sure enough, the sight was as Verity described. Books spilled out the shop with more being added. Owls flew and dropped books without stopping to land.

"Bloody hell!" He watched the street for a few minutes before heading back inside.

---

_Flourish and Blotts Banns Author_, George read the headline the next morning in the Daily Prophet while drinking a cup of tea at the counter of his joke ship. He had fifteen minutes until the shop opened and Verity was busy with the Pygmy Puffs.

"Verity, have you read this article?" He called out. While a store clerk stood shaking his head in the picture on the front page, an owl dropped another onto the pile spilling out the door of the shop.

"No, what does it say?" She called back.

"Flourish and Blotts will no longer sell anything written by Rita Skeeter!"

Verity stopped in her work and practically ran to the counter. This was startling news. The Diagon Alley shop had never banned an author before.

"People returning books yesterday claimed they'd never buy a book by Skeeter again. They said the book on Harry Potter was full of gross inaccuracies. They didn't mesh with the interview, the news article, or with what some knew of him. Many either attended Hogwarts when Umbridge taught or had children who did and would not believe the word of a woman who used her as her main source of information. Umbridge is an evil woman." George said.

"Definitely, Mr. Weasley."

George put away the newspaper and helped Verity clean up the room. Today was Monday. Both Ron and Lee had to work at their _more important _jobs, so it would be just him and Verity.

_More important?_ George shook his head. _This shop was more important_. He sat behind the counter again as the shop opened for business. He didn't look up when a dark skinned woman stepped through the door and walked straight to the counter.

"I'm here about the sign in the window—Help Wanted."

"Have you any experience in a joke shop?" George asked, busy under the counter.

"Well, no, but I've experience with a couple of pranksters."

"Who?"

"You!"

Bumping his head, George rose to look into a pair of deep brown eyes.

"You want to work here?" He asked nervously. He hadn't seen this girl since Harry and Ron's party and frankly, he didn't think she wanted to see him again.

"Working with you could be fun," she replied, leaning against the counter.

George watched a customer walk in and head for the fake wands. He didn't know what to say. It was unusual for him to be at a loss for words.

"George, I'm sorry," she said slowly. "The kiss scared me. I was drunk that night, but not too drunk to feel it. I—I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was being dishonest to Fred. I know we didn't date much, but the fact is we did date."

"I know." George looked at the floor. He hadn't thought what that kiss meant to him, just that he missed having Angelina around. He had been used to her visiting him and talking about their feelings. That sounded girly, but its what she provided.

"I missed being around you, George. I don't reckon Fred would want us not to be friends."

"He would have clobbered me if he knew I kissed you." George smiled. "And he would know. There's no keeping secrets from Fred."

"I love that smile whether it's on Fred's face or yours."

George looked down at the counter. He would never see Fred smile ever again, never crack another joke with his twin, never see him again. A tear slid down his cheek. He didn't want to cry in front of Angelina or at work, but he didn't care to wipe the tear away.

Angelina leaned forward and wiped the tear. George looked up at her. As long as he knew her she'd always had this odd scent, like a mix between Quidditch and perfume. It was beautiful. Today, it wrapped around George like a scarf. He closed his eyes remembering Angelina flying on her broom in a Quidditch match with the Quaffle in hand.

"What are you smiling?" Angelina asked.

"You." George opened his eyes. "You really want the job?"

"Yes, I do."

He watched Angelina stand in her green robes with one elbow on the counter. Her dark brown hair had been pulled away from her face with a clip.

"Why do you want the job?"

"I need a job. You're asking for help. I'd love to work with you, George."

He felt an odd sensation run up his spine. He shook it off. This was Angelina Johnson, former Chaser for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, captain his seventh year, Fred's date to the Yule Ball. _Fred's date to the Yule Ball_.

"George?" Angelina waved her hands in front of his face. "You look as though you've been Confunded."

He blinked his eyes. "Sorry. Er, yeah, you can have the job. We'll have to get you to Madame Malkin's to get you the required magenta robes. Verity," he shouted. "Come meet your new co-worker."

George spent the morning first getting Angelina her robes and then training her. He showed her the storage room, which used to house the Defense items, but those had been moved to the front of the store. He showed her the Pygmy Puffs and how to take care off them.

"There you go," George said to Angelina. "You're now an official employee of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes."

Angelina stood in the shop wearing her magenta robes. George thought the color looked fascinating on her. He smiled. Angelina had once been his Quidditch captain and now he was her boss.

---------

A little shorter than normal, but it basically holds what I want it to.


	33. Gifts and Things

Looking out her bedroom window, Ginny watched a few solo flakes fall to the ground. The weather was just barely cold enough for snow. It was too cold for Quidditch. Holyhead's season ended last month with a third place finish. Ginny's first professional season was over. She was no longer a rookie.

Harry watched his fiancé look out the window, her elbow on her desk, head in hand, red hair falling casually down her arm. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. His stomach fluttered, the monster still living inside, still making his presence known.

"Your mum and dad are waiting for us at the Burrow," Harry spoke bringing Ginny back to reality. She turned from the window and looked at him.

"Are we waiting for Ron and Hermione?"

"No, they're spending the day in Hogsmeade."

Ginny stood up and sat next to Harry on her bed.

"O.K., then let's go."

The couple grabbed their cloaks and Apparated outside the Burrow. The snow fell heavier in Ottery St. Catchpole, but it wasn't sticking. Harry and Ginny made for the door and were quickly bombarded by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mum," Ginny greeted as her mother wrapped her and Harry in a tight hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Harry looked over his shoulder to see who all was here, but no one else was in the kitchen.

"They're in the sitting room." Mrs. Weasley let go and sort of pushed them in the direction of the other room.

In the sitting room sat Bill with his arm around Fleur, her nice round belly ever so slightly showing itself with her light colored robes on. Next to Fleur sat Angelina Johnson. Harry was surprised to see her. He hadn't seen her since his party.

"Ginny! Harry!" Mr. Weasley rose to greet his daughter and future son-in-law.

"Hey, George," Ginny greeted her brother after her father sat back down.

George looked happy—genuinely happy, not one of those I'm-smiling-because-this-moment-makes-me-happy happy, but I'm-in-a-good-place-right-now happy.

"You know Angelina's been working at my shop," George said in a greeting.

"Hi," she greeted them.

Harry had not known George found the help he'd advertised for. Ron still helped out on the weekends.

"I know what you're thinking," George said. "Angelina's been at the shop since September. Yes, Ron knows I hired her and no, we are not taking advantage of him."

Harry looked at Ginny. He wondered if there was more to the story than what he was being told.

"Congratulations on your engagement," Angelina stuck her hand out to take Ginny's. "Let me see the ring!"

Ginny politely placed her left hand in Angelina's.

"Oh my, that's beautiful," Angelina breathed.

"Thanks," Harry and Ginny replied simultaneously.

Harry sat with Ginny on the couch next to George. He glanced at the Christmas tree missing its gnome angel. The last time the Weasleys had a tree the garden gnome sat on top dressed like an angel. No matter how happy George looked there were just some things he was not going to be able to do.

He heard Mrs. Weasley squeal in the kitchen. Harry hoped it was due to Ron and Hermione's arrival, but a few seconds later Percy walked in wearing Ministry robes. Percy was the only person Harry knew who would want to work on Christmas Eve.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the sitting room. "Help me, will you?"

Mr. Weasley left the room to the younger generation with Percy taking over his seat. The second he left Fleur let out a squeal.

"You're all right?" Bill asked anxiously, his hand following hers to her belly.

"Oh, yes. Ze baby just kicked." Fleur turned to Angelina. "Would you like to feel?"

"No, that's okay." Angelina shook her head.

"Yes, eet's a wonderful feeling." Fleur took Angelina's hand and placed it on the spot where the baby kicked.

Ron and Hermione chose that moment to enter the sitting room.

"Looks like someone's going to want a baby now." Ron winked at George.

Hermione playfully hit Ron on the shoulder.

Harry looked from George to Angelina and back to George.

"They're not dating, are they?" He whispered to Ginny.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"I received a letter from Charlie today," Bill spoke up, his hand still on his wife's stomach. "He said he's bringing a guest. I wish he would hurry up and get here."

"Maybe it's his girlfriend!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Charlie has a girlfriend?" Ron asked. He had not been present last Christmas when Ginny coaxed the news out of her older brother.

"No," came Charlie's response as he entered the sitting room. "She broke up with me. Said I spend too much time with dragons." He rolled his eyes as if to say that's not even possible. "Congratulations on the baby." He squeezed in between Harry and Percy. Ginny put a leg around Harry to make room receiving looks from her brothers. "Congratulations on your engagement. You be a good man to her, Harry."

"Zank you," Fleur replied.

"Where's your guest?" George asked.

"In the kitchen talking with Mum and Dad."

"Who _is_ your guest?" Bill asked.

"Me," came the serene voice.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. "Are you two dating?"

"No, no," Charlie replied abruptly. "No. She was in Romania. I recognized her from Bill and Fleur's wedding. We got to talking. She told me she recently broke up with her boyfriend, Neville something or other, and she missed her friends, which I found out were you lot." He motioned to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. "I asked if she planned on coming home for Christmas. She said no so I invited her to surprise everyone."

"I would very much like to surprise Daddy after dinner."

Harry took a good look at Luna. Her dirty blonde hair seemed longer and darker than the last time he saw her. She wore a cream colored robe that made her skin look tanner. She was very peaceful looking. "Congratulations," she directed to Harry and Ginny.

Shortly thereafter they were called to dinner. The kitchen table had been magicked bigger to fit everyone. It was a tight squeeze and if anyone else joined them they'd have to move the party outside.

On the table sat a large turkey. Harry reckoned he'd never seen a turkey so large before. He wondered if it had been magically enlarged to feed the group of thirteen.

"Kingsley believes they're on the right track to capturing Greyback," Percy said scooping mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Only you would go to work on Christmas Eve," Ron muttered with his mouth full of food.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing."

Percy had definitely changed since the battle. Oh, he was still as obsessed with work as ever. That would never change. But, now his family had become just as if not more so important. He also seemed more relaxed, not so much into being perfect. Rules were still important, especially now that he was one of Kingsley Shacklebolt's right hand wizards, but he wasn't so keen on tattling for every teeny tiny broken rule.

"I thought they said that a few months ago," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, they're closer now."

"Robards believes they've found the house he's staying at," Harry spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if they captured the creature that disfigured my Bill," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Maman and Papa come tomorrow," Fleur changed the subject. Harry thought the topic of Fenrir Greyback upset her. "Gabrielle, too. I 'ave not seen 'er since early summer. I also 'ave not told 'er about ze baby. I want to surprise 'er."

Fleur was close to her sister. Gabrielle was the person she was closest to aside from Bill. Harry remembered Gabrielle was the one Fleur had to rescue from the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"She's in her third year?" Harry asked.

Fleur's eyes lit up. She loved talking about her sister.

"At Beauxbatons. I 'ope she enjoys it as much as I did."

"I still haven't found the Crumpled-Horn Snorkack," Luna said abruptly. "But, I did find a very beautiful smelling flower. I brought some back for Neville."

---

Later the group found themselves in the sitting room. Charlie and Ginny accompanied Luna to her old home. Pregnancy caused Fleur to tire easily so she and Bill retreated upstairs to the bedroom they would be staying in. Downstairs in the sitting room were Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy, George, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, and Harry. Somehow, Harry found himself next to Angelina.

"You work with George now?" He asked her.

"Yes," Angelina replied slowly. "I needed a job."

"I'm not going to pry. You know me. I understand privacy."

"Ginny's really lucky to have you." She sighed. For a fleeting moment Harry thought maybe she was jealous. "I used to play professional Quidditch. Well, okay, I had just started. I was Reserve for Pride of Portree. Then the battle happened and Fred died. I lost interest in everything. I quit the team. I couldn't do it. Fred and I weren't serious, but we were friends. His death made everything seem so unimportant. I was lost. I almost didn't go to the memorial last New Year's, but Alicia and my parents talked me into it. I saw George there. We got to talking. We're both feeling the same things. It helps to have someone to talk to."

Harry nodded. He knew the power of friendship.

"You're lucky to have such wonderful friends around you."

Before Harry could respond Ginny and Charlie returned. Charlie took Hermione's place at the chessboard as Ron just beat her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley announced they were going to bed. Percy followed. Ginny sat down on the arm of the couch, running her hand through Harry's hair. George plopped down on the open spot next to Angelina and casually put his arm on the back of the couch behind her.

Angelina glanced from George to Harry. Here face wore an expression mixed between happiness and sadness. He wondered if there was anything going on between her and George, if perhaps she felt guilty due to it.

"You okay, Harry?" Ginny's hand still ran slowly through his hair.

"Never better." He looked into Ginny's brown eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but not in front of her brothers.

"Check mate!" Ron shouted.

Charlie sighed. That was one of the quickest games of chess in the Weasley house. It had to be one of the quickest games anywhere.

Ginny's hand moved from Harry's hand to his back sending shivers up and down his spine. There were definite things he wanted to do he couldn't do in front of her brothers.

"It's getting late. I promised my parents I wouldn't stay out too late with it being Christmas Eve and all." Angelina stood up. George followed her to the kitchen for her to use the floo.

---

"Happy Christmas!" Harry woke when someone jumped on top of him, hair falling on his face tickling his nose. He felt his glasses being placed on his face and lips planted on his. He severely hoped this wasn't Ron's idea of a joke. His eyes opened to see a sea of bright brown. Putting his arms around her back he deepened the kiss. A loud snore from the other bed in the room told him Ron was still asleep.

Ginny sat up.

"Ron wakes up and finds us like this he won't be too happy." She placed a package in Harry's lap. "Happy Christmas."

A snort from Ron's direction warned them he was in the process of waking up.

Harry opened the box to find sweets from Honeydukes, small packages from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, owl treats for Oberon, and a love note. Ginny's hand immediately pushed his away when he reached for it.

"Read it later," she whispered. "In private."

He placed the lid on the box and summoned Ginny's gift from under his bed. Before he handed it over he glanced to see Ron's bed empty. A pile of presents sat at the foot untouched. He must have made his escape quietly while Harry opened his gift.

"Oh, Harry, these are beautiful." Ginny picked up the two silver hair clips and situated them in her hair. He didn't think she wore clips in her hair, but when he saw this in a store window while out on a recent Auror mission he knew they were perfect for her.

They leaned in for a passionate kiss. Breaking for air, Harry remembered he had other presents to open. He quickly opened them to find a dark green Weasley sweater; a book _Defenders of the Dark Arts_ from Hermione; a dragon skin wand case from Bill and Fleur; and George, Percy, and Charlie's names attached to the miniature model of a Hungarian Horntail that didn't bite but did blow fire, fortunately a case accompanied. Hagrid's gift consisted of treacle fudge and Kreacher's gift was treacle tart.

"Let's go downstairs." Ginny sniffed the air. "Mum's making breakfast."

Still in his pajamas, Harry followed his fiancé downstairs to the almost full kitchen.

"Happy Christmas," Mrs. Weasley greeted them, placing full plates of bacon and eggs in front of them.

"Zose are beautiful 'air clips, Ginny," Fleur said between small sips of tea.

"Christmas present from Harry."

"I wish my Bill would get me somesing so beautiful." Fleur winked at her husband whose cheeks turned red. Harry did not are to know what that was about.

---

Later in the day, the group of four took a trip to Andromeda's, each with a gift, Harry and Ron with two. Ginny put her hair up special with the clips. Harry loved how she looked in them and told her so.

"Thanks," she replied kissing him lightly.

"Hello," Andromeda opened the door. "Happy Christmas." She led them into the sitting room, taking their cloaks. "Teddy's asleep right now, but he should be waking soon." She spotted the gifts in their hands as the four sat on the couch and she sat in an armchair. "Those must be for Teddy."

"This one's for you." Harry handed her one of the packages.

Gradually she opened it and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Harry!"

"I acquired Tonks's desk at work and found that picture in one of the drawers. Ginny helped pick out a frame. I thought you should have it."

"Thank you," she blubbered. The picture was of Tonks receiving her Auror badge from Moody. It panged Harry that both people in the photo were gone.

"Gammy!" Harry heard a tiny voice call.

Wiping her tears Andromeda spoke, "There's Teddy."

"May I?" Harry stood up and made for his godson's room.

Sitting in his cot, rubbing Wolfie's back, was a bright blue haired infant.

"Hi, Teddy," Harry said hesitantly walking into the room trying his best not to frighten the baby. Teddy looked up at him with bright blue eyes. "Feeling blue today, huh?" He walked a little closer and Teddy's lower lip began to tremble. "Remember me? I'm Harry, your godfather. Over the summer I took you to Diagon Alley with my girlfriend, Ginny, and best mate, Ron."

Teddy looked at him like he was trying to remember, then he put his arms out asking to be picked up. Harry obliged and placed him on the changing table.

"I've never changed a nappie before." Harry unbuttoned Teddy's clothes to get to the nappie. "I'm sorry I hadn't visited more. I've been busy with Auror training. Your mum was an Auror. A good one, I've heard. I wish you could've met her. Well, you did for a few days, but I wish you'd known her longer. She was a great person. Brave, too." Harry took a breath and patted Teddy's stomach. "There you go. I reckon I did a good job." He picked the baby up and made for the door when he started to wail. "Did I mess up your nappie?" Teddy reached his hand out to the cot. "Oh." Harry handed him the stuffed wolf and the tears dried up instantly.

"There's my Teddy," Andromeda said when the two walked into the sitting room.

"Gammy!" Teddy shrieked.

"Sit with Harry. Look, they brought you presents."

Harry sat on the couch next to Ginny. Teddy looked at the boxes in her lap. She handed one to Teddy.

"This is from me. Do you know who I am?" Teddy looked at her blankly. "My name's Ginny. Harry and I are getting married. Are you okay with that?" Teddy nodded. Harry suspected he wasn't sure what Ginny said.

"Let's open the gift," Harry helped Teddy tear off the paper and open the box. He pulled out the tiny t-shirt.

"Do you know what that says?" Ginny asked. Teddy shook his head. "Holyhead Harpies. That's the Quidditch team I play for. Do you know what Quidditch is?" Again Teddy shook his head. "It's a sport. When you're older Harry and I will teach it to you."

Teddy tried to put the shirt on but being only nearly twenty months old his head got stuck so Ginny and Harry helped him.

"Ah, the perfect Harpies supporter." Ginny smiled.

"Hawpies," Teddy repeated with a smile revealing two almost full rows of teeth.

"Let's open the next gift," Harry took the package Hermione handed him.

Again Harry helped Teddy open the package and he did it again for the gifts from Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and himself until Teddy was seated on the floor wearing a Weasley sweater over a Harpies tee with a knitted cap by Hermione that Ron declared much better than her house-elf effort, playing with a set of toy blocks given to him by Harry. Ron's gift—five Chocolate Frog cards he had duplicates of as well as one unopened lay abandoned on the side table, the new one waiting until after dinner. Ron wanted to get Teddy into collecting the cards, but it would have to wait until he was older and would understand.

"You'll be staying for dinner, won't you?" Andromeda asked getting up to set the table.

"Thanks, but Ron and I promised my parents we'd have Christmas dinner with them," Hermione answered.

Harry knew Ron was thinking of last year. Hopefully, things would go better this time.

Ron and Hermione left leaving Harry, Ginny, Teddy, and Andromeda to have dinner together. Teddy sat in his high chair while they ate from a small turkey. He wanted to impress Harry and tried his best to mind his manners. He even ate with a plastic fork.

"How he looks up to you," Ginny said. Teddy tried to imitate Harry scooping up his vegetables with his fork.

Later they ended up on the couch talking about Teddy's parents, Remus and Tonks. Harry brought up Remus teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and Andromeda brought p her daughter's Auror training. Before they knew it, Teddy was asleep on Harry's chest.

"Good thing we changed him into his pajamas," Ginny commented.

Teddy's pajamas consisted of a nappie and the Harpies shirt he didn't want to take off.

The three quietly took Teddy to his room and placed him in his cot. Adnromeda laid the plush wolf next to her grandson.

"He won't sleep without it," she said. "If he wakes up and it's not there he'll scream his head off." They walked back into the sitting room. "Thanks for coming today." She appeared on the verge of tears.

"Of course, An, Mrs…" Harry was at a loss for what to call Teddy's grandmother.

"Call me Andromeda." She wiped her eyes. "I don't mean to cry. It's just—"

"I know," Harry said softly. He witnessed enough death to appreciate how much it hurt.

"Last year I spent all Christmas crying. I think it scared Teddy. Your mum's party, Ginny, was a welcome relief."

"It was for her, too."

"Oh, that's right. She lost a son, also." Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she just said.

"It's okay. Not saying it's not going to make it go away," Ginny assured.

"You're right."

"Thank you for having us," Harry said.

"Thank you for coming. Thank you for being a presence in Teddy's life."

Ginny and Harry grabbed their cloaks, stepped outside, and Apparated to the Burrow.


	34. Beginning to Change

_I love you with all my heart and am eternally grateful you want me to be your wife. _

_Forever yours,_

_Ginevera M. Weasley_

Harry folded the letter and tucked it in his secret hiding place in his desk at work. He read the letter a million times since he received it on Christmas, but his heart still warmed at the sight of the words.

He looked up when he heard the sounds of laughter, Ron's laughter. He saw his redheaded mate laugh it up with his dark-headed trainer. She patted him on the shoulder and they both headed their separate ways to their cubicles. Ron stopped at Harry's.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, grabbed his belongings, and followed Ron out of the department. He had a long day of training and looked forward to going home. He wanted to spend the evening with Ginny, but with Quidditch season fast approaching she would be staying late at the Harpies' stadium in Wales for practice.

"Iva says I'm excelling at disguises. We went to Hogsmeade to work with Polyjuice Potion again." A smile spread across his face, obviously remembering something that happened earlier. "I'm really getting good with Transfiguration."

"Really?" Harry found this hard to believe.

The two entered the lifted and pressed the button for the Atrium.

"Iva really pushes me to excel."

"Don't you let Hermione hear you say that."

They rode the rest of the way quietly. The grate of the lift finally opened and the two stepped into the Atrium to see Hermione casually waiting for them. They walked toward each other and Ron kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"You look happy. Training going well?" She asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"Very," he replied. "Come to Grimmauld Place, will you? Kreacher's making steak and kidney pie."

"I'd love to, but with Ginny coming in late I've got the flat to myself and it'll give me a good opportunity to look at some parchment for work."

Ron could not hide the disappointment on his face.

"Don't be upset." Hermione stood on tiptoe to kiss him. "We'll do something special for lunch tomorrow."

Ron smiled weakly, headed to the nearest fire, and floo'd home.

--

Ron's surly mood, which Harry found when he arrived home, continued on to the next day of work. The trainees spent the morning dueling each other and fighting as a group. Harry and Neville each won a few times, but Ron didn't win once.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds," Uric shouted at Ron after he released him from the leg-locker curse Neville placed on him.

"Don't yell at my trainee!" Iva shouted. "He's a great dueler. Often, he beats me."

"That's due to you letting him win."

_Uh-oh_, thought Harry.

Robins walked over to the arguing two.

"I reckon we've had enough for today. Let's break for lunch and spend the afternoon apart."

Harry, Ron, and Neville walked back to their cubicles. Neville planned on visiting his parents at St. Mungo's and left almost immediately upon arrival.

"You and Hermione still meeting at 12?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron grunted.

"Let's go." Harry led Ron to the lifts and then to the Atrium.

To his surprise, Hermione was not there waiting on them. He hoped she didn't forget the lunch date. She had been extremely busy at work recently and Ron needed this special time with her.

"Iva doesn't _let_ me win," Ron said abruptly.

Harry had wandered to the Memorial. He turned to look at Ron.

"I know."

"I'm really good. Honest."

"I believe you."

Harry turned back to the Memorial, placed his wand on the corner, and watched the names appear in the air. _Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Remus John Lupin, Fabian George Prewitt, Gideon Fred Prewitt, James Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter…_A smile spread across his face as his parents' names appeared. _Melissa Jane Randolf, Jonathan Christopher Smith, Severus Snape, Malcolm Benjamin Snell, Carmilla Porpetina Timms, Ted Ervin Tonks, Lisa Cassandra Toots, Arabella Perenelle Volkova, Artemius Rabastan Viridian, Roger Caradac Vulchanov, Quentin Dean Watkins, Fredrick Gideon Weasley._

"Five minutes!" Ron's shout brought Harry back to the present. "What in the name of Merlin can Hermione be doing that's more important than lunch?"

Harry watched the anger on Ron's face and decided against responding. He was saved from Ron's outburst continuing by the appearance of Iva Prang.

"Hello, Ron," she greeted her trainee. "Off to lunch?"

"I'm waiting for—" he paused. "Yeah."

Harry scowled at Ron's response.

"Would you care to join me? I'm heading to the Three Broomsticks."

Ron looked at Harry and then in the direction of the lifts.

"Sure. Join us, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and with even greater surprise than when they originally entered the Atrium he witnessed Ron and Iva floo out of the Ministry.

"I'm sorry I'm—" Hermione ran into the room, her bushy brown hair flapping against her back. "Where's Ron?"

"He's um," Harry stammered. He didn't want to tell her the truth. Heck, he didn't want to believe the truth. "I'm meeting Ginny at the Leaky Cauldron. Why don't you join us?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Ron?"

Hermione's look of concern bothered Harry.

"He sent me here to let you know his training is running over," Harry lied.

--

Harry did not like what was happening between his two best friends. Hoping to reconcile things he invited Hermione to dinner that night.

"Quigley's really impressed with my initiative on the house-elf issue," Hermione said between bites of pork chop. "He's considering me leading the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, though he believes the name needs some work. The start-up of the group will most likely include me spending more time at the office."

Ron dropped his fork spraying Harry with bits of mashed potato.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "More time at work? We hardly see other now as it is!"

"I—I—you're wrapped up in your work as well. You missed our lunch today because of training!"

"I missed our lunch? You're mental! I waited for you and when you didn't show I left with Iva. Don't blame this on me, Miss Work-a-holic!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Work-a-holic? Because I care about house-elves?"

"More than me," Ron muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione's voice was beginning to reach supersonic levels. "Are you playing the 'Poor Me' card? Why don't you run off to Iva for sympathy?"

"Maybe I will!" Ron stood up so fast he knocked over his glass of pumpkin juice. Either not paying attention or not caring, Harry couldn't tell, Ron stormed up the stairs.

Hermione sat in her chair, stunned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I—I—" slowly, she stood up. "I'm going home." She quickly ran up the stairs leaving two bewildered people sitting at the table with pumpkin juice dripping onto the floor.

--

I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been extremely busy over the past few weeks. I'll try my best to not let a long period come between chapters again. I don't like when it happens!

P.S. Sorry my chapter titles stink.

Oh and most middle names as well as unrecognizable names in the Memorial were created by me. I just thought I'd let you know so you don't go thinking it's canon or something. As for James Harry Potter, for some reason ever since I first read his name I've always thought that was his middle name. I know I made it up, but it's just what I've always thought.


	35. Turquoise and Silver

"Thank you for helping clean up, Harry. You know you didn't have to." Andromeda placed the last gift in the bag to be taken to Teddy's room later.

"It's no problem." Harry sat down on the couch.

"Teddy is passed out." Ginny walked into the sitting room after putting her fiancé's godson down for his afternoon nap. "The party really tuckered him out."

The party was Teddy's second birthday party. The guest list included a few friends of Andromeda's and most of the Weasleys. Both Ron and Hermione were there and if you didn't know there was a rift between them you wouldn't have been able to tell. Problem was Harry knew and Harry could tell. It was partly the reason he stayed after to clean up. It was that or go home to moody Ron.

"I'll be back here on Friday after work to pick up Teddy," said Harry. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Harry. I know Teddy will have much fun." Andromeda patted him on the back.

"No problem. I love the kid."

Andromeda was taking a weeklong trip to visit friends and Teddy would be staying with his godfather. Harry took the entire week off just to spend time with his godson.

Stepping outside the house Harry glanced at Ginny who sent Harry a look.

"We can go back to my place. Hermione will most likely be there, but she locks herself in her room, so she shouldn't be a bother." Ginny sighed. "I wish they would stop being so thickheaded."

--

"I'm leaving work early today to pick up Teddy," Harry said as Ron shoveled the last bit of egg in his mouth.

"'E's sta'ing a 'eek 'it' us?"

Harry nodded.

Kreacher burst into the dining area to remove the dirty dishes.

"Kreacher is preparing Master Harry's favorite dish for the guest tonight."

"And you're taking a week off work?" Ron asked.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Whatever you make will be fine. He's a two-year-old. And yes, Ron, I am."

--

"One more, Potter, then you can go," Robins said.

Harry and his trainer stood on Diagon Alley's main street working on detection. Robins had planted wizards among the crowds and Harry had to pick them out. He had come up with all but one.

"Think about how you were able to spot he others," Robins urged him.

This was Harry's first time working with detection so Robins made it easy for him by making sure his help did obvious things to give themselves away, but after today, it would be hard work.

Harry watched the crowds around him as he stood in the middle of the street in front of Gringott's. He watched wizards and witches in various colored robes walk by. He spotted a seven-year-old licking a vanilla ice cream cone. The only place he knew to sell ice cream along the Alley was Fortescue's. But, Fortescue's had been closed since the owner's capture by Voldemort. Behind him was an older man in shabby green robes. The mad circled the bank, but did not go in.

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed. "It's him, the dark haired man in the shabby green robes."

Robins patted his trainee on the shoulder. "Dawlish!" He called out.

The green robed man made his way through the crowd. Harry did not recognize him as John Dawlish.

"Polyjuice Potion," he said. "I transfigured my robes to look as if they were owned by a beggar. Careful with that. Transfiguring robes does not last as long as the potion." He shook Harry's hand.

"Alright, Potter, we're done for the day."

Robins led the way to the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo to the Ministry.

Harry hurried to his cubicle to grab a few things. On his way out he ran into Neville and his trainer, William Uric.

"Leaving?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I told you I'm keeping Teddy this coming week. I'm heading over to pick him up"

"That wouldn't be Tonks's son, would it?" Uric asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Terrible shame."

"You'll be off all next week?" Neville asked.

"Yes. You should come by. You haven't seen Teddy since the Christmas Party at the Burrow a year and a half ago."

Harry left Neville with the invitation and headed toward the lifts. He ended up in one occupied by the Minister of Magic.

"Good evening, sir."

"Hello, Harry. I hear your training is going well."

"Yes, sir."

Harry knew Kingsley Shacklebolt. He reckoned he could say he was friends with him. But, right now, Kingsley was his boss, his boss's boss, the Minister of Magic. Oh, sure, he'd had many interactions with previous ministers, Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour, but he didn't admire and value them the way he did Kingsley and they certainly weren't his bosses.

"Harry, call me Kingsley. I may be the interim Minister, but we're still friends."

Harry looked at Kingsley's dark face, the golden hoop still residing in his ear, and relaxed. They were friends. He need not be nervous.

"Where are you off to now?" Kingsley asked, as the lift made it's way closer to the Atrium.

"I'm taking care of Teddy for a week while his gran visits some friends."

"I'm sorry I could not attend his birthday party."

"You were busy with work, I know. I'm not sure Teddy will understand though."

Harry exited the lift once the gate opened upon the Atrium.

--

"Hawwee!" Turquoise haired Teddy clapped his hands when Harry stepped out of the floo brushing soot off his robes.

"Teddy!" Harry picked up the two-year-old and swung him around the room. "Where's your grandmother?"

"Back here!" Andromeda yelled from her bedroom. "You wouldn't believe how much I still have to do. I've to finish my packing. I haven't even started Teddy's, yet, and the portkey's scheduled for 5:45," she said as Harry made his way to her bedroom.

"Teddy and I can pack his stuff. Right, Teddy?"

"Pack!" Teddy raised his hands in the air.

Andromeda smiled, pointed her wand at a pile of laundry and exclaimed, "Pack!" The blouses found their way into the suitcase and folded themselves. Tonks was right. Her mother was great with the spell.

"Thank you, Harry."

"This might take a bit longer for us. I'm not so good with that spell." Harry placed Teddy on the floor of his bedroom. "Let's begin with your clothes."

Harry found Teddy's bag next to the wardrobe and filled it with t-shirts, sweaters, trousers, socks, shoes, and pajamas. He made sure not to forget the Holyhead shirt. Teddy pulled out the shirts he didn't like.

"Shirt yucky!" He tossed a lime green t-shirt aside.

"No, no, Teddy. You need clothes to wear next week." Harry reached for the short, but stopped himself. "We don't have to take that shirt with us."

"No shirt."

"Let's move on. We're going to need to bring toys. What toys do you want to take?"

Harry watched Teddy walk around the room. After a minute passed Teddy reached for the box containing his building blocks. He handed the box to Harry.

"Is that all?"

Teddy stood there before picking up a book he'd received for his birthday from Hermione.

"Thank you." Harry placed the book with the box while Teddy went in search of something else.

"My bwoom." Teddy grabbed the wooden stick from against the wall.

"Can't forget that." Harry smiled.

Fifteen minutes later Harry helped his godson pick out a few more toys and books.

"I've all his toiletries, nappies, and things in this bag." Andromeda stepped into the room holding a small brown bag. "I need to get going. The portkey is on top of the hill."

Harry took the bag and placed it in Teddy's suitcase. He grabbed the suitcase and the toy bag magically enlarged by Hermione.

"Teddy, we're going to use the floo. After we say goodbye to your grandmother you'll need to hold on tightly to my hand as you do when you use the floo with your grandmother."

Teddy's eyes widened as he looked at his grandmother and Harry.

"Be a good boy, Teddy." Andromeda wrapped him in a big hug. "I'll miss you."

"Bye, Gwan." Teddy put his little arms as far as they would go.

"I love you."

The two males made their way to the kitchen where the fireplace was located when Teddy screamed.

"Wolfie!" He cried running as fast as his little legs moved to his bedroom, but he was not able to free the wolf from the cot. "Help!"

Right behind him, having abandoned the bags in the kitchen, Harry freed the plush animal and placed him in the arms of his owner.

--

"I invited Hermione," Ginny stepped into the house kissing Harry quickly on the lips. "Hey, Teddy. Nice hair." She patted the giggling still turquoise haired boy on the head. "I know she and Ron are going through a rough patch, but she had no plans for tonight. She's one of your best friends."

"Where is she?" Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder before closing the door.

"Right here." Hermione squeezed in before Harry finished closing the door. "Hello, Teddy."

"Heyyo."

"Come, Kreacher's done with dinner. Ron's waiting and you know how impatient he gets when it comes to food."

Harry led the crew through the front hall and down the stairs to the kitchen. He placed Teddy in his seat and sat next to him. Ginny quickly picked the other seat next to Harry.

"Pick a seat, Hermione, so we can eat," Ron, sitting directly across from his sister, barked.

Rolling her eyes so subtly Harry almost missed the action, Hermione sat in the seat next to Ron. Ron stole a glance at her, but tried to make it look as if he was watching Kreacher bring in the food.

"Master Harry needs anything?" The house-elf asked diligently.

"No, thank you, Kreacher."

The house-elf bowed before returning to the other side of the kitchen.

The beginning of the dinner went by smoothly. Teddy flung his parsnips on the floor and across the table earning a stern look from Hermione to which Ron laughed at. Harry decided he'd had enough and could be excused from the table. Both Ron and Teddy promised to be good so he was allowed to stay for desert.

Desert turned out to be treacle tart, which was Harry's favorite and Teddy's too, he declared. He eyed Harry and copied his every move, imitating his way of eating the tart.

"More!" He cried when he finished his piece.

"No more. You've had enough." Harry placed Teddy on the floor. "Let's get you cleaned up." The two-year-old had remnants of dinner and desert in his hair, on his nose, and on his fingers.

Ginny picked up Teddy and she and Harry made for the bath two flights up. Ron and Hermione followed, stopping on the first floor landing.

"You do not need to egg Teddy on," Harry heard Hermione say sternly to Ron.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron responded.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look.

"He's an impressionable two-year-old," Hermione's voice rang upstairs.

"Let's get you ready for your bath." Harry tickled Teddy so he wouldn't hear any more of the discussion he was sure would turn into an argument.

Harry and Ginny bathed Teddy together letting him play for a few minutes while things became louder downstairs. Harry tried to drown out the noise by keeping up a conversation.

"Where's your nose?" He asked Teddy.

Teddy reached up and touched his nose with his right index finger, giggling.

"That's right." Ginny scrubbed his back with a soapy washcloth.

"How about your ears?" Harry sat on the toilet with the lid closed having already done his job of washing Teddy's hair.

Teddy tugged on his earlobes with a questionable look on his face.

"You are very smart. Now can I see your feet?"

He leaned back in the tub raising his legs above water. Ginny gently scrubbed his feet.

"All done." Harry handed her the towel. She pulled the plug out of the drain to let the water out. Picking Teddy up she wrapped the towel around him and dried him off.

They brought him into his bedroom for the week, which had been furnished by Mrs. Weasley with a cot she had been saving for her grandchildren.

"Let's get into your pajamas!" Harry ordered after putting a fresh nappy on his godson. He held the blue footies.

"No!" Teddy shook his head.

"Yes!" Harry said.

Ginny picked up Teddy and while Harry held the pajamas open, placed him inside. Harry quickly snapped him up. Harry placed Teddy in his lap in a rocker he'd moved from another room.

"_Daniel the Wizard_," he read as Teddy snuggled close holding onto his Christmas wolf.

Ginny conjured up a chair to sit and listen to Harry read a short story about a young boy wizard flying on a broom for the first time. Harry finished to Teddy's eyes closing. Quietly they placed him in the cot. Ginny draped an old yell blanket with silver unicorns over the sleeping child.

"This was my blanket when I was his age," Ginny said as Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe Mum saved it."

Harry led her out of the room, leaving the door ever so slightly ajar and led her down the stairs, running into Ron on the way.

"Hmph."

"I just put Teddy down for the night. Please be quiet."

Ron glared at him for a second before continuing to stomp up the stairs to his room. Harry shook his head.

"My stubborn git of a brother," Ginny said softly.

They made their way to the first floor and into the sitting room where they found Hermione sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm going home," she announced, her face red. "Good night, Harry."

Harry grabbed her arm as she made to leave the room.

"Let me take you home. It's not safe to Apparate into the alley at night by yourself." He looked into Hermione's eyes. This was something Ron should be doing.

"I do need to get home," said Ginny. "I've to be at the pitch early."

--

The next morning after Harry emerged from the bathroom he stopped by Teddy's room to check on him. He was very surprised at what he saw.

"Teddy!" He exclaimed, opening the door wider. "What are you doing?"

"Building." Teddy looked up at him with blue eyes. He held a blue wooden block in his right hand.

"I see that." Harry knelt to Teddy's level. "How did you get out of the cot?" He hoped he would say something a bout Ron letting him out, but he knew that wasn't the answer.

"I yet me out."

"Climbed out of the cot, did you?"

The boy nodded.

"Know what this means?"

Teddy looked up at his godfather with a nervous look on his face.

"Time to move you into a big boy bed!"

Teddy stared at Harry his lower lip quivering.

"You don't—you don't have to. I reckon since you're climbing out of the cot all by yourself you'd fancy a bed that's a bit easier to get out of." He put his arms around Teddy. "Let's try it tonight and if you don't fancy it, you move back to the cot tomorrow." Teddy nodded. "Let's write your grandmum."

Teddy followed Harry to his bedroom where Harry pulled out parchment, quill, and ink. While Harry wrote a letter asking about Teddy moving to the regular bed, Teddy watched Oberon clean himself in his cage.

"That's my owl, Oberon. Would you like to pet him?"

Harry put down the quill and stepped over to the cage. He opened the door and beckoned for the bird to come out. Oberon stepped onto Harry's extended right arm.

"He's a brown spotted owl. Eeylop's doesn't usually carry them, but someone brought him from America and wanted to get rid of him." He didn't think Teddy understood what he said.

"Ob-won," Teddy tried as he stroked his head.

"Would you like to add anything to the letter before I send it off?"

Teddy made for the desk, picked up the quill, and scribbled on the parchment. Harry placed Oberon on the top of the cage. He noted the scribble was from Teddy, sealed the letter, tied it to the bird's leg, opened the window, and sent him out.

"Bye-Bye!" Teddy waved out the window.

"Let's check what Kreacher made for breakfast."

Harry took hold of Teddy's hand and the two made their way safely to the kitchen. To their surprise, Ron was already enjoying a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Goo' mor'i' 'e'y," Ron said with his mouth full of egg.

Teddy giggled as he climbed into his seat.

Harry looked at Ron. He never cared much about Ron's ability to talk around a mouth crammed full, but he hoped Teddy wouldn't start imitating.

"You're attending the match?" Harry asked Ron after the three finished breakfast.

"Will Hermione be there?"

"She's Ginny's friend." Harry hoped his response had no bearing on Ron's answer. "Ginny would love for you to be there."

"Yes, 'm going."

"Hawpies!" Teddy squealed, clapping his hands together.

Before leaving Harry requested of Kreacher to take down the cot and put up a single bed in Teddy's room.

The three left a few hours later for the Holyhead Harpies stadium. Ron wore dark green robes, Harry in black the only color he owned outside the Ministry robes, and Teddy wore blue jeans and his dark green Holyhead Harpies t-shirt. They Apparated to the front. Today was the A-B match. First and second-string players were mixed up and placed on two teams. It was a warm-up to the beginning of the season in a few weeks and at the end captain Gwenog Jones would announce the first string team.

They met up with Hermione in the stands. She wore a set of pale yellow robes, not quite Holyhead colors, but close enough.

"Are you excited for your first Quidditch match?" She placed Teddy in her lap as they sat down. Harry sat next to her and Ron sat on the other side of him.

"Hawpies!" Teddy squealed in response.

"Welcome to the annual Holyhead Harpies A-B match," the Harpies commentator spoke. "Here comes the B team!"

Out from the clubhouse flew seven witches on brooms wearing yellow robes. The names of the players were announced with "Ginevra Weasley, Chaser" called near the end.

The four of them cheered as she flew onto the pitch. Harry watched her fly the circumference and stop near her team's side. Mesmerized with her every move he did not hear the rest of the announcements.

Harry watched Ginny swoop and swirl. She made brilliant passes and scored three times in a row. At one point, a Bludger grazed her right ear causing Harry to grip Hermione's hand. He earned a look from Ron.

Roughly forty-five minutes into the match, the score A 90 to B 50, Teddy became restless. He squirmed out of Hermione's lap. Harry caught him before he could run off.

"No, no, no," Teddy squirmed, but Harry held him firmly in place.

"Yes, yes, yes," he said to Teddy. "I reckon he's getting s-l-e-e-p-y," he said to Hermione.

"No!" Ron shouted.

Harry looked up at the pitch to see the Seeker in the dark green robes hold up the Golden Snitch.

"And the winners are Team A!" the commentator shouted into the golden megaphone.

"Congratulations Team A and good work Team B," captain Gwenog Jones said into the megaphone as she hovered on her broom. "And thank you fans. We promise to bring you great things this season. We won't stop until we're number one!"

The stadium erupted in cheers.

"Now, I bring you the moment some of you've been waiting for," Jones continued. "Announcing the starting team!" she paused for more cheers. "Keeper—Patricia Wood."

Harry wondered if she was related to Oliver Wood. He'd have to ask Ginny. Patricia flew around the pitch and stopped by the commentator's box.

"Beaters—Raine Fournier and me. Chasers—Sara Johnson, Sian Bevan, and Ginevra Weasley."

Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. Ginny made first string! He joined his friends in cheering. He let Teddy stand in between his legs so he could get a better view of Ginny next to Gwenog. They cheered so loud Harry missed the calling of the Seeker.

That evening Ginny lay against Harry on the couch in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place, the wireless turned down low. They finally got Teddy to sleep in the single bed Kreacher put up. He was nervous, but willing to try. He was afraid he'd fall out of bed. Oberon had returned with a reply from Andromeda telling how proud she was for Teddy to try out the bed and that allowed him to overcome his fear and sleep.

"Congratulations, Miss First-String-Chaser." Harry ran his fingers lightly through Ginny's hair as he held her hands.

"Mmm," she replied.

He looked down at her face to see her eyes closed. She had a busy day and if she wanted to fall asleep on him he was fine with that.

--

"Harry?" Ginny called out Tuesday morning. As she had given Harry permission to enter her flat whenever he wanted he gave her permission to do the same at Grimmauld Place.

"Down here," Harry called up from the kitchen where he sat with Teddy eating breakfast. Ron had already left for work.

"Good morning." Ginny kissed Harry after making her way down the stairs.

"Mistress Ginny is liking Kreacher to bring her food?" Kreacher bowed before her.

"No, thanks." She turned to Harry handing him a letter. "Errol delivered this to you as I entered the front of the house."

Harry tore open the seal, unfolded the letter, and read.

Harry—

_We assume Ginny's with you. Bill just informed us Fleur has gone into labor and given birth to a girl named Victoire Gabrielle. Please come by and visit the baby. They are at Shell Cottage._

_Love,_

_Mrs. Weasley_

"They had the baby?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Apparently so."

"Oh."

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, a baby!" She replied in mock excitement. She retrieved Teddy's spoon he dropped with her wand, cleaned with the scourging spell and put it back in his porridge. "Today's the second of May?"

"Yeah…"

"George isn't going to be happy about this."

"Wha—oh!" Harry realized what the day was. "Is that what's bothering you?" He put his arm around her.

"A bit, but no." She sighed. "I miss Bill."

"He's not going anywhere."

"It feels like he is." She placed her head in her hands. "He's starting a family and forgetting about me."

"Someday we'll start a family…" Harry trailed off. "Have you talked to Bill about this?"

"No."

"I think you should."

"All done!" Teddy squealed.

--

Harry and Ginny decided to visit Bill, Fleur, and Victoire after Teddy's afternoon nap. It would give the new mum a chance to rest as well. Before visiting, they stopped by Diagon Alley to pick up a gift and to visit someone else.

After picking up a balloon and a small plush bear from the stationary shop they made a stop at another shop.

"Good afternoon!" Angelina called out from behind a pile of joke items she was restocking.

"Who had a baby?" Verity asked, eying the balloon.

"Ginny's brother, Bill," Harry replied.

"How's George?" Ginny asked Angelina. George was currently not in the shop.

Angelina stepped away from the pile and motioned for the group to join her in a secluded area of the shop.

"George hasn't been in the shop all day. He owled Verity to open up." She paused. "Saw Lee before he left for work. George received the news about Bill and Fleur's baby and with today being—you know—he couldn't take it. Lee says he just left. He seemed fine yesterday."

"How are _you_ doing?" Harry asked.

Angelina took a deep breath and straightened her magenta robes before answering.

"Fine. I just wish I could be there for George."

Harry glanced at Ginny. They knew something was up with this relationship.

"As a friend!" She quickly added.

Harry was about to respond when he heard a crash. He looked down to find Teddy no longer standing with them. He turned around to find Teddy standing among a mess of Wonder Witch products.

"Need to stop talking and get back to work. I'll clean that up."

"Are you sure? Teddy made the mess."

"Just a few flicks of the wand, Harry."

"Well, we do need to head over to Shell Cottage."

--

The threesome Apparated a few feet from Shell Cottage. Harry stood silent in remembrance of his last visit here.

"Before we go inside, I want to show you something." Harry led Ginny and Teddy to a gravestone.

"Remember I told you Dobby rescued us from Malfoy Manor? This is his grave."

Harry knelt down and placed his hands on the patch of earth lying on top of his friend's body. Teddy rubbed the stone marker.

"Here lies a free elf," Ginny read out loud, words catching her throat.

"Teddy," Harry sat down and placed the boy in his lap. "My friend Dobby was a house-elf."

"Wike Kweachah?" Teddy interrupted.

"Yes. Dobby was the kindest soul I know. He belonged to a family that treated him horrible, so horrible I tricked him into freeing him. No matter what Hermione says Dobby was the only house-elf I encountered who wanted to be free. A few years ago, I, along with Ron and Hermione, were in a lot of trouble. Dobby was the only one who could save us. He gave his life that day so we could live."

Harry stood up bringing Teddy to his feet. He wiped the tear from Ginny's cheek.

"We don't want to go inside crying."

He took Teddy's hand and walked to the front door of Shell Cottage. Holding the balloon, Ginny followed and knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it. She had been enjoying tea with Fleur's parents.

"Bill, Fleur," she tapped on the half-open door to their bedroom. "You've more visitors."

"Hello, Harry and Ginny," Bill greeted.

"Teddy." Fleur added.

Harry stopped short at the sight he saw. Sitting in an armchair close to the bed was George holding a pile of pink blanket. What got Harry was how George looked at his niece. She had him mesmerized.

"Congratulations," Harry greeted the new mother and father.

"Zank you, 'Arry. Er name eez Victoire Gabrielle. Gabrielle eez my sister's name, you know. Victoire eez French for Victory. We sought eet fitting wiss 'er birs being today."

Teddy handed Fleur the brown plush bear he'd been holding all this time.

"For baby."

"Zank you, Teddy."

Harry turned Teddy to look at the baby in George's arms. A tiny fist poked its way out of the mass of blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes closed, she sighed in contentment. Atop her head was a small tuft of silvery hair.

"She's beautiful," said Harry.

His words brought life to George, who thrust the baby in Harry's arms and ran out of the room.

Stunned, Harry placed his arm behind the baby's head and sat down in the previously occupied armchair. He was surprised she didn't wake up at the sudden movement. Teddy stood by the arm of the chair and stroked the baby's hair.

"Careful of her soft spot," Bill instructed.

"This is Victoire," Harry said to his godson.

"Victa," Teddy tried to say. "Pwetty baby."

"Already enchanted by her Veela charms," Harry joked.

"My Ginny, why are you standing by the door?" Bill asked his sister.

Ginny uncharacteristically walked timidly toward her brother and handed him the balloon.

"Thanks," Bill handed the balloon to Fleur and hugged his sister.

"Congratulations," she said," Dad."

He grinned, letting go of her.

"Bill, will you tie zis up somewhere?" Fleur handed the balloon back to her husband.

Ginny walked over to Harry.

"She looks like you, Fleur."

They stayed that way for a few minutes admiring the baby. On their way out they spied Mrs. Weasley and George crying over a cup of tea.


	36. The End and the Beginning

Friday felt much longer than it had actually been. The entire week felt longer than it had actually been. Five o'clock finally rolled around and finally allowed Hermione freedom for the weekend. She loved her job. She loved working on creating house-elf rights, but today she needed a break.

Hermione's freedom brought her to Grimmauld Place where she sat with her best friend, Harry, while watching his godson, Teddy play on the sitting room floor. Ron stayed late at work to assist in finishing up a case. Ginny had a late practice. Harry lay sprawled out on the couch lazily flipping page in a Quidditch magazine. Hermione sat properly in an armchair with a new book, _Ministry of Magic, A History_, open in her lap, but she was not reading.

"That must be Andromeda," Harry stood up at the sound of a knock on the door.

Hermione closed her book and placed it in her beaded bag. She'd get back to it when she could her mind on it and not other things.

"Gwan!" Teddy jumped up and hugged his grandmother when she entered the room.

Andromeda picked Teddy up and gave him a big squeeze as well as a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You had fun with Harry, did you?" She sat on the couch placing Teddy in her lap. "You attended your first Quidditch match, slept in a grown-up bed, and I hear you met a new friend."

"Baby," Teddy responded.

"Yes, a baby. Do you remember her name?"

"Victa!"

Hermione smiled. She visited the new parents on her lunch hour that day. She wanted Ron to come with her, but he claimed to have made lunch plans with Neville already. He was always running off with someone else. He never seemed to have time for her anymore. Taking a deep breath, she brought herself back to the present.

"Have your stuff together, do you, Teddy?"

"Yes," he replied looking at his toys on the floor.

"Stay for dinner, won't you?" Harry asked, having sat next to them on the couch.

"Yes, yes, alright."

Hermione smiled. She knew Harry would not take no for an answer. She stopped smiling when she heard noise from downstairs not associated with Kreacher.

"I'm home!" Ron's voice rang out from the basement.

On one hand, Hermione wanted to see him. On the other hand, she didn't. She loved him, but every time they got together things ended up in a row. It was very contradictory.

"Hello, Hermione." Ron walked into the room still wearing his Ministry robes.

Hermione looked at Ron, his face filled with more freckles due to spending more time outside dealing with his Auror duties. No mater the situation looking into his eyes still ran a tingly feeling up her spine.

"Good evening, Ron," Andromeda greeted the redheaded boy.

"Good evening," he replied. "Kreacher says dinner will be ready in five minutes and he'll iron his hands if it takes longer."

"You did tell he didn't have to?" Judging by the look on Ron's face Hermione knew the answer. "You don't treat him like a slave, do you?" She grunted in disgust.

"How do you know that isn't what he wants?" Ron retorted.

"Would you like to be treated like a slave?"

Harry jumped up.

"Stop it!" He shouted.

Hermione blinked not realizing how loud she had gotten.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm sure Kreacher's finishing up."

--

Things began to get steadily worse from there. Hermione barely saw Ron at work. They hadn't kept up with their weekly lunch ritual. When she did see Ron he was either with Iva or in some mood that would cause a row. The two had their rows, but whenever she looked into his face she'd want to stop. Pride told her no and lately pride spoke louder than love.

"Harry has the tickets for our match against Montrose tomorrow," Ginny said to Hermione one Friday evening in the summer.

They both sat in the sitting room of their flat reading. Ginny flipped through a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and Hermione was still trying to get through _Ministry of Magic, A History_. It was a great read, but she was either getting interrupted to do something for work or her thoughts would stray.

Ginny tossed aside the newspaper and stretched.

"Harry has the tickets," she repeated. "He'll come by to pick you up about ten. I'm heading to bed." She turned and exited the room.

Hermione closed her book. She wouldn't finish it tonight. Rising from her spot she folded the newspaper and placed it on the table.

"_Aurors Hot on the Trail of Fenrir Greyback_," she red. She'd have to ask Harry—or—or, she'd ask Harry about it. She desperately wanted the werewolf captured. It was people like him who gave werewolves such a bad name. She put the newspaper down and went to bed herself.

Lying in bed did not mean she went to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes her mind filled with Ron's face. How did things get so weird? She still loved him. She still cared for him. A tear slid down her face. Crookshanks hopped up on her bed and rubbed his back against her stomach.

--

"Go Harpies!" Hermione shouted with both hands cupped over her mouth. She had recently bought dark green robes and proudly wore them in support of her best female friend.

The match had been on for ten minutes. The Montrose Magpies already scored twice. Their Beaters were good at keeping the Quaffle out of the hands of the Holyhead Chasers.

Harry gripped her hand tightly as a Bludger grazed Ginny's left shoulder knocking her off-kilter for a short moment. These matches, no matter how much he liked to watch them, were stressful times for Harry. She sent him a smile of sympathy an in doing so received a slight dirty look from Ron.

She didn't let it bother her. Ron became jealous so easily, especially when it concerned her.

"Foul!" Ron cried when a Bludger hit Ginny square in the shoulder knocking her back on her broom and causing her to drop the Quaffle.

"That wasn't intentional," Hermione said trying to suppress Ron's anger and calm Harry at the same time.

"Wasn't intentional? He aimed for her head, he did. Luckily she moved out of the way!" Ron shouted.

Hermione gently squeezed Harry's sweaty hand before replying, "Not every time someone gets hit with a Bludger is a foul!"

"What do you know about Quidditch?"

"Enough!"

Ron made to protest, but Harry raised a hand to silence him.

"Ron, they didn't call it a foul so it's not a foul." Before Ron could protest he continued. "Hermione, it did appear as if he was aiming for Ginny."

Hermione grunted.

"You don't believe that, do you?" Ron exclaimed. "You think everything's so perfect in your little world that no one intentionally sends Bludgers at others."

"No!"

"Ginny scored a goal!" Harry tried to divert their attention. "Go Ginny!"

Hermione stamped her foot.

"Don't have a fit because you know you're wrong."

Harry threw both hands in the air.

"Have at it. I'm not your keeper. If you want to slit each other's throats, go ahead."

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione shouted. "Ronald Weasley," she went no further.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought so."

Ron made Hermione so mad her blood boiled. She just wanted to, she just wanted to… She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the remainder of the Quidditch match.

Finally, it was over. The Holyhead Harpies Seeker caught the Snitch and they won 300-180. Hermione could finally go home and escape this.

"'M going to see Ginny." Harry left his two friends and headed to the bottom of the pitch.

"We need to talk," Ron said slowly as the crowd around them dispersed.

Hermione bit her lip. Those were not good words.

"We're not doing so well together," he stated. "I still love you. I reckon I always will. But, I don't love this." He moved his hand back and forth.

"We always argue."

"It's gotten worse. You can't deny that." He paused. "I—I—" He swallowed. "We need to take a break."

If Hermione had not been sitting down she would have fallen over. Oh, wait, she wasn't. Feeling dizzy, she sat down.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I think it's for the best."

Ginny and Harry joined them after Ginny showered and changed.

"I want to go home," Hermione announced trying not to let the tears fall.

"We're going out to celebrate," Ginny replied, shocked at Hermione's appearance.

"I just want to go home."

"I'll take her home," Ginny said.

"No, no, this is your victory, this is your team," Harry protested. "I'll take her home."

"You should celebrate with your fiancé, Harry. I'm a big girl. I can take myself home."

Ginny and Harry glanced at Ron to see if he would protest.

Ginny leaned close to Hermione. "Are you all right?"

Hermione shook her head a tear breaking free. "We'll talk after your celebration."

"Come with us."

"I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry."

Ginny hugged Hermione.

--

Hermione ended up Disapparating outside the stadium. When she arrived at her flat she made herself a cup of tea and sat on the couch with Crookshanks. She didn't want to cry though the tears threatened to fall. She was not going to cry over Ron. She just could not believe their relationship ended.

Hermione looked up when she heard the door open.

"You need to talk," Ginny said bluntly.

"How was the celebration?"

"Forget that," Ginny sat on the couch, putting her arm around Hermione and almost knocking over her tea, "we need to talk about Ron. Why didn't you tell me the prat broke up with you?"

"He didn't really break up with me. He just said we need to take a break."

"Same thing. Ron loves you or at least I thought he did so what in the name of Merlin could possess him to break up with you?"

"I—I don't—we argued loudly at the match. Every time we see each other we argue. I reckon he felt it time to end things."

"You've always been that way. That's Ron and Hermione."

Hermione sighed. They had always acted that way. Maybe it didn't mean true love. Maybe it did mean they didn't belong together. She let a tear run down her cheek. Many more followed until she found her face smashed into Ginny's shoulder.

--

Hermione managed to avoid Ron at work. She started arriving fifteen minutes early knowing full well Ron wouldn't floo in until around 7:55. She did her best to leave promptly at five. Ron, being an Auror Trainee, could never be predictable about leaving so she knew she'd have very little chance of seeing him.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, not seeing Ron was hurting. She'd arrive at her desk in the morning, close the door, and cry. She had no heart in her work anymore. S.P.E.W. had been put on hold. Her life was falling apart. She'd give anything to go back to Hogwarts days, back when she saw her friends everyday, back when she and Ron were talking…

"Granger?! Granger!" Richards waved his hand in front of her face. "I've been calling you—are you crying?" He interrupted himself when she lifted her head.

"I—I—" she wiped her eyes. She'd been doing this for a month and had yet to be caught at work. "I'm all right."

"Quigley wants the report on his desk before you go to lunch." Richards stepped out the door and turned around. "If you need someone to talk to you know my office is right next door."

Hermione slowly dropped her head on her desk. She was only half done with the report on house-elf living conditions. Anyone who knew her from school would be appalled. Actually, appalled was too tame a word.

She had the research. She did all the work. She just had to turn it into the second half of her report. The report due by noon, which was when her boss took his lunch break, which was in…

"Two hours!" She exclaimed, checking the clock on the wall. She took a deep breath, reassuring herself she could get it down. It might not be her best report, but it would be a finished report.

She ran out of her office at 12:01, clutching the parchment in her right hand.

"Here you go, Mr. Quigley." She placed the report on his desk.

He picked it up and scanned it.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I expect this to be a good read." He nodded, which meant she was free to leave.

Stepping into the hallway, her stomach growled. Not having any plans for lunch, Hermione decided to stop by the Leaky Cauldron and see what Hannah Abbott was up to. She patted the pocket of her robes making sure she had gold and her wand. Quickly, she made her way to a lift and up to the Atrium.

She stepped past the grill, but came to an abrupt stop before passing the gate. She spied the familiar redhead at a fireplace. He turned to the dark haired woman beside him, laughing. How could he be so happy when she was so hurt and how could he be so happy with a woman? She waited for them to disappear in the floo before making her appearance.

Immediately she made her way to a fire on the right, grabbed a pinch of powder, threw it into the flames, and as she stepped into the flames shouted "The L-Leaky Cauld-d-dron!"

Arriving in the pub's fireplace she looked around for the blonde hair of the Hufflepuff pub maid.

"Hermione!" she heard a deep, gruff voice call.

"Hagrid!" She hurriedly made her way to her old friend from Hogwarts.

"How are yeh? Harry? Ginny? Ron?" Hermione tried not to show anything but failed. "Summit's goin' on wit' yeh an' Ron?"

Hermione sat down in the empty chair at the round table not sure if she wanted to speak.

"Hermione, summit's botherin' yeh."

"Yeah." Hermione sighed. "I love Ron and he said he loved me, but, but, why'd he break up with me?"

"Ron broke up wit' yeh?"

She nodded.

"He broke up with yeh, the smartest witch o' her year?"

"Yes." Hermione swallowed.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Hannah, ready to take her order, appeared at the table.

"No," she admitted. "I never thought I'd be one to cry over a boy, but Ron…broke my heart."

Hannah looked at Hagrid for an answer.

"Do you care for anything? We have a special on chicken stew."

"Th-that's fine." She looked up at Hannah. "And a butterbeer."

Hermione, I believe yeh an' Ron are meant ta be. I do," Hagrid said after Hannah retreated. He gulped his firewhiskey and continued. "I witnessed how yeh acted as kids an' I know wha' I saw."

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know anymore."

"I do."

Hermione looked behind her to see Harry and Neville approach them.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked his best friend. Ever since her break up with Ron they had not seen much of each other.

"Brilliant," she lied.

"No, you're not." Harry sat next to her with Neville on the other side.

"I am!…not," she admitted. "It's been, what, a month. I should be okay."

"No one can predict how or when we heal," Neville said.

"Ron isn't doing so well himself."

"Wha—bu—I saw him today, laughing with another woman!"

"She had dark hair, did she?" Hermione nodded. "She's his trainer, Iva. Trust me, behind the façade of laughter, he's feeling pain like you."

"Here's your stew." Hannah arrived, placing a bowl of steaming hot chicken stew and a mug of butterbeer in front of Hermione. "Good afternoon, Harry. H-hello, Neville. Can I get your boys anything?"

Harry eyed the bowl.

"The chicken stew looks good. I'll have that and a butterbeer," he replied.

"Same," said Neville.

Hannah smiled at Neville and headed back to the kitchen.

"Is something going on between you and Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"N-no," Neville replied nervously.

"Hannah's a pretty girl," Hagrid said.

"Yeah…," Neville responded.

"You fancy Hannah!" Hermione said causing Neville to blush. Not wanting to embarrass him further she went on. "Harry, you're not just saying that to make me feel better.

"No. Honest, I'm not. Ron tries to act brave, but it's a cover-up. He's hurt, I can see it all over his face and he misses you. He won't admit it. He isn't the same Ron. The Chudley Cannons only lost their last match by ten points and he didn't even care!"

"I—I don't know," she sipped her stew.

--

A few days later, the unavoidable happened.

"Need some help, do you?" Richards asked, watching Hermione grab piles of books and parchment off her desk.

She sighed. She could not believe she left her beaded bag at home. She knew exactly where it was, strap hung across her desk chair. The one day she brings home a pile of stuff, she leaves the bag at home.

"I have it." Hermione juggled the books as a piece of parchment fluttered to the floor.

"You sure? I don't mind helping you." Richards sounded overanxious.

Hermione shook her head. Lifting her leg to balance the books, she closed the door, pulled out her wand, and locked her office.

Struggling she made it into the lift and out of the lift. Stepping into the Atrium that same parchment fluttered away from her. Watching it fall, she never noticed the person step in front of her. She quickly found herself on the floor, books and parchment scattered around her.

"Hermione!" He reached out a hand to help her up.

"Ron!" She reached out to let him help her, her fingers tingling at the touch.

"Where's your beaded bag?" He asked reaching for the books she dropped.

"Bad day for me to leave it at home." Taking the books from Ron she said, "You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. How are you?"

"Busy. I've to rewrite this report on house-elf living conditions."

"Oh." Ron stood rooted to the spot. "You're brilliant with that stuff."

"It doesn't seem like it anymore."

"Are you really okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She thought she heard him say "I'm not," but she couldn't be sure.

"Well, I reckon I'll be seeing you. Bye, Hermione."

They both headed toward separate fires. Before flooing, she turned to Ron disappear in the flames.

"I'm not, either."

--

As luck would have it, she saw Ron three more times that month. The first time they locked eyes, but didn't speak. The second time they shared a lift to their respective floors. The third time he happened to mention he, Harry, and Neville were going to be tested soon.

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Going their separate ways, Hermione glanced back to see Ron glancing back at her. She sent him a smile before turning back around.

--

"Hermione, are you putting on makeup?" Ginny asked as she passed her roommate's loo one morning.

"Mascara and lipstick," she admitted.

"I've, er, I've never seen you do something like this, aside from balls and those things."

"Well, it's my birthday."

"That's right. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." She smacked her lips together. "How do I look?"

"Too much lipstick." Ginny waved her wand saying some spell Hermione never heard before. "Perfect."

Hermione stepped into the Atrium ready to join the hustle and bustle of the other wizards. She spotted Harry who smiled and waved at her.

"Happy birthday," he greeted as they headed to the lifts together. Carefully, he slipped a package into her hand.

She opened the package to reveal a leather wand case.

"Thank you."

She placed it in her beaded bag.

Her office held the bigger surprise. Her fellow employees wore expressions saying something was up, but they wouldn't speak. Opening the door to her office she spotted the bouquet of roses.

"There must be a dozen!" She counted. "No, eight." She made a face. "Did anyone take a rose?" She called out the door.

"Read the card!" A woman's voice shouted back.

Hermione pulled the card out.

_Happy birthday!_

_I'm a prat. You may never forgive me I understand. For your birthday I give you eight roses for the eight years we've known each other. I hope the bouquet grows. Seven of these roses are pink representing seven years of friendship. The red rose in the middle is for the year we were together as a couple. I still love you. If _you_ forgive me meet me in the Atrium at noon for lunch._

_Love,_

_Ron Weasley_

A tear slid down her cheek. Was this _her_ Ron? No way he could do something this romantic.

The time between eight and twelve went by slowly. Hermione believed time even went backwards.

She still loved Ron; she knew that. Could she forgive him, forgive him for so easily dissolving their relationship? She wanted to say no, but then she'd see the roses and she knew her answer.

Finally the clock struck twelve. Hermione threw her quill down, grabbed her bag, and stepped out of her office.

"I'm off to lunch," she shouted to whomever would hear.

She practically flew to the lift. The lift took forever to arrive at the Atrium. It went so slow she was afraid he would not think she was coming.

Stepping off the lift and past the gate, she saw him leaning against the memorial, holding something in his hand, looking down at the floor. Quietly and quickly she walked over to him. He didn't see her so she cleared her throat causing him to jump backwards.

"Don't do that again!" He exclaimed. A smile spread across his face. "You came."

"Yeah." A smile spread across her face.

"Y-you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

"I am sorry. I was a prat—a git—whatever you want to call me. I was stupid, but we were arguing all the time."

"We always argue," Hermione admitted.

"Promise me we won't argue again?"

"I can't. It's who we are." She looked at the flower in Ron's hand. "Thanks for the roses. You came up with that yourself?"

"You know me."

"I do. Who helped you?"

"Fleur. Victoire's getting so big."

"She's four months." Hermione motioned toward the flower.

"Oh! Start over?"

"What?"

"Would you like to start our relationship over?"

"No, we can't erase the past." She paused. "But, I would like to start again.

The smile on Ron's face grew bigger. He handed the rosebud to Hermione.

"The bouquet in your office represents the past. This bud represents the future. Like the rosebud it is new and yet to unfold."

Tears started to fall from Hermione's eyes. This was so beautiful. Ron put his hands on her face, leaned down, and kissed her, open mouthed.


	37. Werewolves and Wedding Dates

"Good." Robins walked up to Harry. "I think you're ready."

"Ready, sir?" Harry questioned. He wiped away the sweat that formed on his brow.

"For the tests. We, the trainers and Robards, have been discussing testing you three. We're thinking of scheduling it for next month. I right say you're ready."

"Thank you."

Harry had finished working disguises and concealment in the unseasonably warm September sun along the main streets of Hogsmeade. He didn't think he had done a particularly well job, but according to Robins, he was advancing faster than other wizards had.

"We do think you are all ready. We've rushed your training a bit for we desperately need you full time."

The two walked down the main street and ended up in the Three Broomsticks. Harry noticed a few professors among the crowd including Professors Flitwick and Jones.

"Good afternoon," Madam Rosmerta greeted them.

It was odd being treated like an important adult from Madam Rosmerta rather than just a student at Hogwarts.

"Butterbeer, please," Harry ordered.

"Same," Robins followed. "How's your fiancée?" He asked once Rosmerta left the table trying to initiate small talk.

"Good," Harry replied.

"Set a date for the wedding, yet?"

"You sound like her mother. She's too excited to plan the wedding."

"It's her only daughter's wedding. Of course she's excited."

"How are things with you?" Harry asked deflecting the conversation onto his trainer.

"Our oldest boy started Hogwarts this year. He was placed into Hufflepuff, his mother's house. He's really shy and writes home once a week, but he says his housemates are very friendly. He's doing fine."

Rosmerta brought the two drinks and quickly bustled to a table full of professors. Harry gulped his butterbeer delighting in the refreshment the cold drink gave.

"I positively believe you could take the test now," Robins said. "But, it wouldn't be fair to not give you warning."

Harry nodded. He didn't feel prepared enough for a test, but if Robins said he was he would trust him.

--

"You'll do fine," Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder. "Besides, you have a month to study. Ooh, I'll draw up study schedules for you!"

The trio sat outside Grimmauld Place basking in the last of warm September rays as the sun began to set. Ever since they got back together, Ron and Hermione had been inseparable.

Ron rolled his eyes and patted Hermione's arm. They sat on the grass. Hermione sat in Ron's lap, their legs stretched out. Harry sat next to them. Ginny was not present. She was, yet again, at another extended Quidditch practice.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks." Ron leaned over and kissed her on the nose.

"I'll work on them tonight," Hermione replied happily. "Just let me know what you will be tested on."

"Did you hear about the Cannons?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"No, what?" Harry responded.

"They finally got rid of Dragomir Gorgovitch. Some team in America agreed to take him off our hands."

"Really?" Harry knew how much Ron detested having the Quaffle dropper on his favorite team.

"Yes! We lost a bit on the deal money-wise, but we got rid of Gorgovitch so we actually won."

Harry laughed. It was no question who Ron's least favorite player was.

"Think the Cannons will actually win a match, do you?"

Ron shrugged. "We have a better chance now."

Hermione looked up at Ron.

"If you're going to talk about Quidditch I'm going inside. Kreacher's probably done with dinner by now."

Hermione stood up and Ron immediately followed. The statement "the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach" definitely applied to Ron Weasley.

Watching the couple walk into his house, Harry decided to follow at a much slower pace. Right before entering an owl approached him carrying two letters. He carefully took the parchment off the owl and allowed him to fly away. The letters were labeled for Ron and him. He decided to wait and open them at the kitchen table.

"This came for you." Harry tossed the letter to Ron who quickly broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Hermione sitting next to him, watched quizzically.

Harry unfolded his letter and read.

Harry—

_We have located the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. We need all the Aurors present as we attack. Please meet in the Atrium of the Ministry NOW._

_Gawain Robards_

Harry looked at Ron to see if he received the same note. He was sure he did. Hermione looked worried.

"It's from the Ministry," he said. "The found Greyback and need us to help fight."

Hermione looked positively scared.

"I trust you two to come back in one piece each," she said.

Harry and Ron stood up to leave. Hermione grabbed Ron in a big kiss "for good luck."

--

"We're all here," Robards said as Harry and Ron entered the Ministry via Floo. "We've found Greyback living in Worcestershire and he's with other werewolves. We need to be careful. It's not a full moon, so they won't be transformed, but they are still dangerous. Try your best to keep the fighting from a distance. We're going to Apparate in groups. Group one, me, Savage, and Proudfoot will go inside looking for Greyback. We'll leave second. The first group to leave, Dawlish, Iva, Ketteridge, and Uric will go ahead of us to get the attention of the werewolves so we'll be able to get inside the house. The third group, leaving last, will come as backup. That's Robins, Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom. Go where you're needed."

The first group left. A full sixty seconds later, the second group left. When it was his turn, Harry grabbed Neville and Robin's hands as they Apparated to Greyback's hideout in Worcestershire.

"Get down!" someone shouted and Harry was dragged to the ground as a spell flew over his head.

Pulling his wand to the ready, Harry jumped ready to fight. The fall to the ground knocked his glasses askew, but he quickly fixed them while trying to analyze his surroundings. To his left, Dawlish took on two werewolves at once. He swiftly sent a shield charm his way as one of Dawlish's attackers aimed a spell at his back. Harry turned around just in time to dodge a stunning spell coming his way.

Hearing a scream, Harry jumped around in time to see Dawlish crumple to the ground. His heart beat faster at the thought of what could have possibly happened to one of his colleagues.

"Stupefy!" Uric exclaimed, knocking the werewolf backwards. The other werewolf battled with Neville and Ron.

Uric ran to Dawlish while Harry kept watch for any attacks.

"He has a pulse. He's not dead. I'm taking him to St. Mungo's." Uric stood up with a firm grip on the unconscious body and Disapparated.

Harry ran inside the small house to survey the action inside and find the best place he was needed. The front hallway had been blown to pieces. He stepped over pieces of the staircases and headed where he heard noise at the back of the house.

"Reducto!" Greyback shouted, aiming his wand at Robards.

Gawain Robards ducked. The spell hit the cupboard behind him, blowing it to pieces. Greyback lunged toward him. Instinct hit Harry and he called out the first spell to come to mind.

"Stupefy!"

Greyback's left hand had been on Robards's right shoulder and as the spell sent him flying backwards a chunk of flesh ripped from Robards's arm. The senior Auror fell to the hardwood floor, panting and clutching his arm.

"Thanks, Potter."

"Sir," Harry ran to him. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

"Th-that can wait," he grimaced trying to raise his arm. "Greyback needs to be sent to a holding cell."

"You need to get to a healer." Harry pointed his wand at Greyback and called out "Incarcerous" to bind him with ropes. "We'll get another Auror to take care of him. Stay here!"

Harry ran outside the back door where the rest of the action was. He wondered where Proudfoot and Savage were but the thought quickly left him as he spotted Ketteridge and Iva fighting.

"Potter, help us out!" Ketteridge shouted toward him, ducking to miss the fist coming his way.

"I—I—Greyback—Robards--," He panted. After taking a deep breath he started over. "Robards had Greyback in his custody, stunned and binded, but he's hurt, Robards is. Damaged shoulder."

At the mention of this, the man fighting Iva caught her off-guard, grabbed her dark ponytail, and pulled her to his chest. Iva had no time to react as he took his fingernails, which looked as if they had been freshly sharpened, and ran them from one side of her face to the other, creating deep gashes gushing blood.

Harry did not know what to do. Instinct told him to stun the attacker, but he didn't have a clear shot and could easily hit Iva. He glanced at Ketteridge who was doing his best to keep his opponent from laying a hand on him.

"Sorry, Iva," he muttered. "Stupefy!"

The spell hit his female colleague, knocking her and the attacker backwards. They fell with the werewolf pinned under her body. His head hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Harry turned to the other two. Ketteridge laid a punch to his face, giving his opponent a bloody nose. The werewolf put his hands up to feel the blood giving Harry the chance to use the body-bind curse. Ketteridge found his wand and bound him up.

"You say Robards is with Greyback and he's injured?" Ketteridge asked as he examined Iva.

Harry pulled off his undershirt to mop up the blood on her face before answering.

"He's in the house with a stunned and tied up Greyback."

"And he hurt…?"

"Ah, his shoulder was ripped to pieces by Greyback, much like Iva's face."

"Okay, I'll Apparate Iva to St. Mungo's and tell them we have other injured wizards here. You stay with Robards. As soon as a healer comes I want you to take Greyback to a holding cell at the Ministry. You remember what to do?"

"I reckon so, er, Apparate him to the Ministry, take away his wand, register him for a trial, and place him in a cell?"

"Yes, good." And with that he grabbed Iva's arm and Disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry ran all the way to the kitchen finding Robards lying on the floor, clutching his arm, eyes closed.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly, not sure if he was awake.

"Potter?" Robards opened his eyes.

"Sir," Harry knelt down to his level. "Ketteridge has taken Iva to St. Mungo's. She's badly injured. He's sending healers here for us. Is there anything I can get you in the mean time?"

"No, I'll be all right."

Harry sat there, watching his boss, making sure he stayed awake. Unfortunately, he didn't know much healing spells, but even if he did, he didn't know how much it would help. Robards's injury went much deeper than the time Ron splinched his arm.

"Hello?" A female voice called out. "Healer from St. Mungo's!"

"In here!" Harry shouted.

He heard the clip-clop of shoe leather on wooden floor as the healer entered the room.

"Oh my!" She gasped.

She must have spotted Fenrir Greyback.

"Don't worry about him. He's been stunned."

Harry pointed to the man she should be worrying about and she began to work, letting Harry know a few of her colleagues accompanied her to the site.

Harry Apparated with the stunned werewolf to the Ministry.

"Remus," Harry said, appearing in the empty Atrium. "We did it. We captured him." He sighed.

Harry levitated Greyback to the temporary holding cells

--

"This has been a stressful day," Ron commented as the two stepped out of the floo in the basement of Grimmauld Place.

The boys came from St. Mungo's where they had visited with the injured Aurors as well as being checked over themselves.

Quietly, Harry walked into the sitting room expecting to see Hermione waiting. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on an ottoman she must have retrieved from another room. Lying on the couch, half asleep, with her feet on Hermione was Ginny. Sitting on the footstool, gesturing widely, was Kreacher.

"Kreacher is in trouble. Master is catching Kreacher talking to Mu-Muggle-born. Kreacher is ironing his hands now."

Hermione grabbed the house-elf before he could leave the room.

"Kreacher, we discussed this earlier. You have free will."

He looked terrified and confused, his wide eyes staring intently at Harry for an answer.

"Bloody free will," muttered Ron.

"Kreacher, if you want to talk to Hermione, you can."

Kreacher nodded and quickly headed to his bedroom.

Harry sat on the edge of the couch next to Ginny. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Hermione quickly grabbed Ron in a hug.

"How was it?" Ginny yawned.

"We caught Fenrir Greyback, but a few of us were injured," Harry explained. "Dawlish was stunned. He'll be fine. Robards tore up his shoulder and will spend the night in hospital, but he'll be fine. A werewolf attacked Iva. He wasn't transformed at the time, but her face is scratched up like Bill's."

"Poor thing," muttered Hermione.

"Iva will be in St. Mungo's for at least a week, she will," Ron added.

"You didn't get hurt?" Hermione asked sitting back down on the couch.

"A few scrapes, but nothing that couldn't be healed right away," Ron replied.

They had done pretty well in this battle. Of course, they were the last group to arrive and the stereotypical werewolf was uneducated in magic, but they were in the thick of things.

"I'm pretty tired. What time is it anyway?" Harry stretched his arms.

"Around two in the morning," Hermione replied.

"Too late for you to be Apparating to your flat. Stay the night here?"

"I've plenty of rooms," Harry added.

Ron's cheeks turned pink indicating that was not what he had in mind.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and turned to Ginny, who had fallen asleep. Did he want to sleep with her? They were engaged for marriage. There was no doubt in his mind he loved her. Would Ron kill him for it? He was very protective of his baby sister. They were obviously tired, so there would be nothing more than sleeping. They would be crossing a boundary no matter what. Would they start sleeping together on a regular basis? She would spend the night at his place and the next night he'd spend it at hers.

"Harry?" Ron waved his hand in front of his mate's face. "We're going to bed."

What if they did have sex? What if Ron found out? What if he got Ginny pregnant?

"Don't get Hermione pregnant," he blurted.

"Not planning on it," Ron called out already exiting the room.

"Gi-Ginny." Harry rubbed her shoulders.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"It's late. Why don't you—why don't you spendthenighthere."

"Something wrong?" Ginny sat up alarmed.

"No, no. You're too tired to Apparate safely. You can spend the night here." Harry smiled to offset the nervousness in his voice.

"Thanks."

_She seems to eager,_ Harry thought. Was she nervous like him? He led her up the stairs to his bedroom. He handed her an old t-shirt to wear to bed. Modestly, he turned around as to not watch her and changed into a pair of his own pajamas.

"Used to belong to Dudley," Harry explained when he saw the shirt reach to Ginny's knees. "You look good."

Ginny smiled and walked slowly to one side of the bed.

_She's your fiancée, no reason to be afraid," _Harry reminded himself. The thoughts made it easier for him to climb into bed. He patted the bed for Ginny to get in.

"I love you," he said when she placed her head on the pillow and faced him.

"I love you, too," she replied. She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them when Harry continued to speak.

"I think we should choose a date."

"I—I—" she hesitated. A look of pain, which he tried to hide, crossed Harry's face. "Let me think on it."

Harry sighed. That wasn't the answer he hoped for, but it wasn't a no. Ginny kissed him on the lips, closed her eyes, and wrapped her feet around Harry's legs, pulling the covers close.

"Ahh!" Harry exclaimed. "You've cold feet!"

"Sorry!" Ginny made to move them.

"No, I rather like them there." And with that, Harry fell asleep intertwined with his fiancée.

--

A week passed without the subject of picking a wedding date resurrecting. Ginny and Harry had not slept together since that night, though Harry couldn't say he hadn't thought about it. He enjoyed waking up to Ginny's flaming red hair in his face.

The past week had Harry consumed in Greyback's trial. Guilty as he was with Kingsley as Ministry things had changed and now everyone would be given a trial by the Wizengamot. All the evidence for his guilt had been presented. Bill Weasley showed up one morning to give his testimony. They contacted Lavender, but she was in Egypt with Seamus and didn't want to have anything to do with the trial. Hermione, having been an eyewitness, testified on her behalf.

"You're doing fine," Robins assured Harry at the end of the workday on Friday. The two had been practicing dueling.

"I wish this trial would end. He's obviously guilty."

Harry sank into his office chair.

"The fact you've presented three cases of his victims integrating so well into society is not helping your cause."

"Remus Lupin did not integrate so well! He had to quit teaching because he was a threat to the students. He couldn't get another job due to the prejudice against werewolves. Not only that, it affected his self-esteem, his mind. He thought himself a threat and didn't want to marry or have a child."

"But he did marry and create a child."

"Are you saying Greyback should run free because Remus was lucky?"

"No, not at all. This is—Harry, this is how the Wizengamot will see things."

--

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked Harry later that evening as they cuddled together on the couch in her flat. "What are you thinking?"

"You don't think Greyback will be found innocent?"

"Greyback has committed horrible crimes, Harry. I don't see how anyone could not see his guilt."

"I hope so. Things with the Wizengamot never seem to go as planned."

"That was the old Wizengamot under Fudge. With Kingsley as Minister things are different." Ginny her fingers over Harry's scarred hands. "Oh, I've the tickets for the match against the Cannons at the end of the month."

"Oh?"

"I've eleven tickets for you, Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina—George wants to bring her, Bill, Fleur, Mum, Dad, Teddy, and Percy. Andromeda sad she'd watch Victoire."

"Ron'll be happy," Harry yawned.

Ginny sat up and stretched.

"Let's go to bed," she said casually.

"All right."

Harry followed her to her bedroom. He was not nervous—this time. They were a couple and were just going to lie in the same bed with their eyes closed.

Staying the night at Ginny's caused Harry to rush in the morning. The flat did not have a fireplace so he could not floo to work. With protective charms in place he could not Disapparate inside. He had to go the secret location in the alley.

"I have to leave," Harry kissed Ginny quickly. "If I'm late they won't let me in the trial."

--

"Phew," Harry muttered sliding into a seat in Courtroom 10 with a second to spare.

"Morning, Potter," Robins greeted from behind. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. I want to let you know we've set a date for your test, the end of this month—the 28th."

Harry made to say something, but that moment the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot walked in pulling a chain connected to Fenrir Greyback. He placed him in the chair in the middle of the room and locked him in.

"Hello, witches and wizards of the Wizengamot. We meet here today to finish the trial of the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback."

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood up from his seat in the front row and the Chief Warlock took his seat.

"Would either the prosecution or the defense like to make any last word?"

No one made any motion to speak so Kingsley continued.

"Let's get the voting going then, shall we? All those who think Fenrir Greyback is innocent raise your hand."

Two wizards slowly raised their hands. Harry felt calmer as he watched this.

"All those who think Fenrir Greyback is guilty raise your hands."

Fifteen hands shot in the air. Harry smiled.

"All those undecided raise your hands."

Nine hands went up. Harry frowned.

"Its decided, majority rules. Fenrir Greyback is sentenced to a verdict of guilty for purposely attacking children and other innocent victims while transformed as a werewolf."

Harry had never felt happier as he did at this moment. Well, okay, perhaps when he proposed to Ginny, but other than that… He wanted to owl everyone right away and tell them the good news.

_Remus, _Harry thought, _I know it doesn't make up for what he did, but you can rest easy that Greyback is going to Azkaban and won't cause harm to any more children. Your little boy is safe._

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione as they exited the courtroom.

"Ginny's reserved the tickets for the match against the Cannons at the end of the month."

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"The end of the month?" Hermione questioned. "28th of October?"

Harry shrugged. "I reckon so."

"Ketteridge said they scheduled your Auror test that day, did he?"

Tiberius Ketteridge had taken over Ron's Auror training while Iva was in St. Mungo's recovering.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry shook his head. Ron would see it as the greatest tragedy to miss a Cannons match he actually had tickets to.

"We _can_ reschedule, right?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"I dunno. I don't reckon they'd be too happy about that."

"But we can ask." Ron looked a bit happier than he had a second ago.

He was right, they could ask. It did not mean the answer would change. Robards said the date was perfect. They needed the three to become full time Aurors as soon as possible with the chosen date giving them enough time to study.

--

Harry closed his book and stretched. He had been sitting in his study pouring over his notes for two hours. The first part of the test would be written, going over laws, rules, and the like. The practical portion would place them in a situation they had to work out. He rubbed his eyes thinking if he stared at another page he'd go blind.

The test he studied for was tomorrow. If he weren't prepared by now he never would be. He scooted his chair back and thought about the events of the past two weeks. Greyback had been given a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. Iva returned to work last week, just in time to finish training Ron. She had a few scars on her face, nothing as bad as Bill.

He wanted to spend time with Ginny, but he knew it was too late to pop in for a visit. He would see her tomorrow, not before his examination, as he felt ideal, but afterward. He and Ron had been given their tickets to the match and if they finished testing in time they could watch the end.

Harry went to bed that night dreaming of Ginny and hexes, redheads and disguises, love and power.

--

"You ready, mate?" Ron asked as they stepped off the lift onto the second level.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You reckon we'll be fine knowing we missed our last year at Hogwarts?" Ron opened the door to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Brilliant, you lot are all here!" Uric exclaimed causing Ron's question to go unanswered. "We'll begin the written portion of the test."

Sitting at his desk, Harry glanced at the pictures lining his cubicle. He watched an image of Ginny fly around on her broomstick.

"Here you are," Uric placed the parchment on his desk. "Take all the time you need. When you're finished hand your answers in to one of us." He motioned to the other trainers standing next to him.

Harry scanned the parchment in front of him.

_Describe the International Statute of Secrecy, it's importance, and the consequences for breaking it._

He flipped the parchment over, scanning the backside.

_Describe the following hexes, curses, and jinxes._

_Imperius Curse:_

He dipped his quill in ink and began to write.

_Incantation: Imperio. The victim is put under the command of the caster. One of the three Unforgivable Curses. Use of the curse will sentence caster to Azkaban._

Roughly forty-five minutes later Harry handed in his test. Passing by Neville's cubicle he noticed he was chewing on his tongue deeply engrossed in the test.

"Now, we move on to the practical portion to take place in Diagon Alley," Uric announced after the last test had been handed in.

"Let's get through this as quickly as we can," Ron muttered to Harry after they appeared in Diagon Alley.

Harry shook his head. Of course he wanted to see the Quidditch match, but passing the test and becoming a full-fledged Auror was priority.

"We want you to be on guard for everything," Uric said.

"You won't know when the test has started, so be alert," Iva chimed in.

"When you solve the case you'll be able to find us," Robins finished.

"What do we do?" Neville asked.

The Aurors disappeared. Where they went to they did not know and would not know until they finished the test.

"I reckon we need to listen and look for some kind of clue, something out of the ordinary, perhaps," Harry said.

The three started walking down Diagon Alley glancing curiously at the shops they passed.

"That's out of the ordinary." Ron said pointing out a woman wearing purple and green striped robes.

Harry didn't think someone dressed funny had anything to do with their test.

"Take this!" some one shoved a gold coin into Harry's hand and disappeared into the crowd.

The coin was not a Galleon or anything wizard like he'd ever seen. It also did not resemble any British coin he'd ever seen.

"Did you get a look at that bloke?"

"Brown hair," Neville replied. "Load of good that'll do. You reckon that's part of the test?"

Harry nodded while running the round coin through his fingers. What was he supposed to do with it?

"We could try to exchange it for wizard gold at Gringotts, see how much it's worth," Ron suggested.

"Good idea," Harry patted his mate on the back and headed for the wizarding bank.

As the three entered the bank, the security goblins watched them very carefully.

"If it isn't Harry Potter," a goblin behind the counter grumbled.

Harry ignored the tone and stepped up, placing the coin down. The goblin eyed the coin, then Harry, his two accomplices, then Harry again.

"Tell me all you now about this coin including how much it's worth in Galleons."

"Are you playing a prank? I've never seen a coin like this before—" he was interrupted by shouts from another goblin coming from the vaults.

"Stop—thieves!"

A tall man with dark brown robes ran through the front of the bank and out the door.

Harry didn't think acting like a Muggle policeman was part of the job description, but this must have been part of the test. No one, save three teenagers, ever robbed the bank successfully.

He dashed out the door only to find the man disappeared among the crowds.

"Did you get a good description of him?"

"Brown robes, brown hair," Ron replied.

"I retrieved the coin, Harry," Neville added.

"Neville, I want you to question the goblin—get all the information you can about that man."

"What about us?" Ron asked after Neville re-entered the bank.

"We're going to find out about his coin." Harry held up his hands and remembered Neville had the coin. "After I get it back from Neville."

He returned a minute later with the strange coin in his hand and they departed for the nearest store.

"Do you know anything about this coin?" Harry asked the man behind the counter of Magical Menagerie.

"I saw one of those yesterday. It fell out of one of the customer's pockets. He quickly picked it up looking suspicious. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't say anything."

"Did he buy anything?" Ron asked.

"No, but he was carrying a few books that looked as if he just purchased them from Flourish & Blotts."

"Can you describe him?" Harry questioned.

"He was tall with brown hair. He had on dark robes, black, I think. Might've been green. No, no, definitely black. He didn't stay in the shop long."

"Thank you."

UUpon exiting the shop they met back up with Neville.

"What did the goblins say?" Harry asked.

"He described the man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a long pointy nose. He was very shifty regarding the vault he wanted to visit."

"That's all?" Harry asked opening the door to the bookshop.

"Hello, Harry," the shopkeeper welcomed him.

"Do you know anything about this coin?"

The shopkeeper examined one side of the supposed gold coin.

"Radix Totus Malum, that's Latin for Root of all Evil. Some bloke yesterday tried paying with a coin like that. When I told him it was useless he quickly packed it mumbling something about the joke shop."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Are you interested in any books? We're having a sale on _Hogwarts: A History_."

Harry shook his head while Ron mumbled something about two copies of the book.

"This coin has to do with the joke shop," Harry said when they were outside.

"Do you reckon it's a joke coin and means absolutely nothing?" Ron asked. "IT would be like George to create something like that with an inscription meaning Root of All Evil."

"As much of a prankster as he is, he wouldn't harm our Auror practical."

"There he is!" Neville shouted pointing to a dark haired man in brown robes leaning against a building. He pulled out his wand and exclaimed, "Stupefy!"

The spell missed the man and hit the wall knocking a brick out of place.

"We don't want to harm him. We want him to tell us all he knows about this coin," Harry chided.

"He's a thief. He stole a bag of gold from Gringotts," Neville mentioned.

"We'll capture him, but no knocking him out."

"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted causing the man's exposed want to jump out of his hand. Neville, being closer, retrieved it.

"What can you tell us about this coin?" Harry asked holding the coin up so the man could see it.

"N-nothing." He remained tight-lipped with his back against the wall.

"Is that your gold?" Ron asked eyeing the bag in the man's right hand.

"Y-yes," the man spoke, eyes shifting among the three Aurors.

"I've a goblin in Gringott's who disagrees," Neville said.

"You're going to believe a goblin over a wizard?"

"I shall believe who I think is telling the truth."

The man sighed. "That is, the coin in your hand is special. It allows entrance into a special club." The man spoke as if Neville had literally beaten him down.

"Will you take us there?" Harry asked.

The man shook his head.

"I have your wand," Neville reminded him.

"You take us to the secret hideout we give you your wand," Ron offered.

He led them down Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Verity and Lee were running the shop while George and Angelina were at the Quidditch match. He walked up to the counter, took the coin from Harry, and placed it next to the register. Verity walked up to the counter and without saying a word motioned them to follow her. She led them to a back room and opened the door. The man went in first with Harry, Neville, and Ron following.

"Congratulations!" Uric exclaimed. "You did it."

Harry saw Uric, Iva, Robins, and Dawlish sitting at a table.

"Thank you, Ketteridge," Uric said to the man in brown robes.

"How did we do?" Ron asked.

"We have to discuss this amongst ourselves. You'll have your results—"

A silver weasel interrupted the Auror.

"Ginny has been in an accident and is in St. Mungo's. Please come as soon as you can," Mr. Weasley's voice spoke.

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Was she okay? He had to get there as soon as possible.

"Do you mind—" he started to ask.

"Go, go. We're done here. You'll get your results on Monday," Uric said.

Harry ran out of the shop not paying attention if his friends followed. As soon as he was outside he Disapparated to St. Mungo's. He didn't pay attention to what he was doing, but he eventually found himself on the ground floor.

"'Arry!" Fleur was the first one to spot him.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

Fleur looked behind him to the other two boys that had followed Harry inside.

"Ron!" She greeted her brother-in-law. "'Ello, Neville."

"I'm fine, Harry," Ginny said, lying on a bed with her arm wrapped up.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking hold of Ginny's free hand.

"I was paying too much attention trying to score and I didn't notice one of the Cannon's Beaters in front of me. I crashed into him and fell off my broom. I broke my arm and my nose. The healer was able to fix my nose right up, but the arm is going to take a few hours. I'm fine, Harry." She patted his hand. "This stuff is going to happen as long as I play Quidditch and don't you dare say I should stop playing."

"I won't, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Who won?" Ron asked.

"I didn't stay long enough to find out. When I left the score was tied 130-130."

Ron gasped. There was a chance the Cannons could actually win this match.

"I'm going to find a wireless."

Ron disappeared with George, Angelina, Neville, Bill, Fleur and Hermione.

Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Where's Teddy?" He asked.

"Percy took him home. We didn't think he'd want to spend a few hours in a hospital," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, why don't we go see what the tearoom has to offer? I'm feeling rather peckish."

"Arthur, you had…"

"Molly…" Arthur motioned his head toward the lift.

"Oh, yes, yes, we should go see what the tearoom is offering. We'll be back in a bit."

"I reckon they wanted to give us some time alone," Harry chuckled.

"Yeah. How did your test go? I interrupted it, did I?"

"No, you had good timing. We just finished."

"Harry," Ginny paused, "after I fell off the broom I thought a lot about us. More than anything I wanted you to be here to comfort me. That's why I made Dad send you the Patronus making things sound worse than they are. I do want to marry you. I did accept your proposal after all. I want to marry you soon. Harry, let's pick out our wedding date."


	38. Dates

Late Sunday afternoon Harry and Ginny sat at the table pouring over a calendar. They arrived at the Burrow after purchasing a 2001 calendar from the stationary shop in Diagon Alley so they could pick their wedding date. Mrs. Weasley wanted all her children together for dinner.

"I'm busy in the summer with Quidditch, so we'll need to have a winter wedding," Ginny said flipping through the pages.

"Whatever you pick is fine with me."

"We could do December or January…we don't have a 2002 calendar. Is December fine with you? I know it's near Christmas." Ginny spoke her thoughts out loud.

Harry glanced at the picture of snow falling on Godric's Hollow and then into Ginny's brown eyes.

"December is a good choice." He looked at the dates. "How does the fifteenth sound? We can take our honeymoon the week after that and be home to spend Christmas here. I'll take the last half of the month off work."

Ginny nodded with a bright smile, quickly kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Mum," she called out to her mother who was waving her wand preparing dinner. "We did it. We picked the date for our wedding!"

"What day?" She looked over at the couple with excitement in her eyes.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look.

"We'll announce it tonight at dinner when everyone's present."

"Hello, Mum," Ron greeted his mother as walked in the kitchen door still wearing his Weasleys Wizard Wheezes robes.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione followed right behind.

"Hello, dears." Mrs. Weasley kissed her son on the cheek and gave Hermione a hug. "Everyone's here. Harry, Ginny, you, Ron, and Hermione help set the table."

"Mum!" Ron began to whine but Hermione shushed him.

Ten minutes later nine Weasleys and three friends sat at the kitchen table with almost six months old Victoire in a high chair.

"We have an announcement to make," Harry and George spoke simultaneously.

Everyone stopped talking. Victoire dropped her bottle on the floor.

"You go first," Harry said to George.

"I will," George raised his voice. "I just want to say Angelina and I are officially dating."

Angelina's cheeks turned slightly pink. She reached for George's hand. Everyone turned to Harry for his news.

"Ginny and I have picked a date for the wedding—15th of December of next year."

"A Christmas wedding!"

"Zees ees so exciting!"

"We've only a year to plan!"

"George _and _Angelina?"

"Have you picked a location?"

Bombarded with these questions all night, dinner took a big longer than usual, but finally, Harry found himself in the sitting room with George. He wondered where everyone ran off. He knew the girls went to Ginny's room to look at _Magic Bride_ magazines Fleur left from her wedding planning days.

"You and Angelina?" Harry asked trying to initiate small talk.

"Yeah." George paused. Harry didn't know if he should fill the silence. "I feel like such a traitor. I know they only attended the Yule Ball together, but he got her first." Harry needed no explanation. He knew George was talking about Fred and Angelina.

"She makes me feel so good. She makes me happy. I haven't felt this good since…"

Harry nodded. He understood.

"You're really marrying my sister?"

"I am."

"You really love her?"

"I do."

"How did you know?"

Harry felt odd talking to George like this about his sister, but he asked.

"She's all I think about. Her presence makes me happy. She can turn a bad day around just by being there. When Ron, Hermione, and I were on the run a few years ago I constantly worried about her safety and to keep me safe I stared at her dot on the map."

Harry stopped when he heard a noise. Entering the room was his fiery red-haired maiden. She knelt down and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too, Harry Potter."

Harry's cheeks turned red. He hadn't meant for her to hear that.

"Done looking at magazines, are you?"

Ginny shrugged.

"I'm excited for the wedding. I'm just not into all that girly squealing."

_With Fleur_, Harry knew she wanted to say. The two sisters-in-law were getting a long a lot better, but things weren't perfect.

"Er, thanks," George said looking uncomfortable.

Ginny's face turned pink realizing her brother was in the room.

--

"What if I didn't pass?" Ron asked worriedly as he and Harry stepped off the lift the next morning in the Ministry.

Rather than answer Harry shook his head.

Walking into the office Harry noticed all the Aurors present at their cubicles, an unusual thing.

"We're waiting on one—" Robards said as Neville entered the room. "More. We can begin."

Harry patted Ron on the back before sitting down at his desk.

"We know we rushed you three through the training, but with our department understaffed we need you lot as soon as possible." Gawain Robards, head of the department, stood in the front of the room with the three trainers. "We hope you learned enough to go out on your own. Let me get on with the certificates. Neville Franklin Longbottom."

Neville rose from his seat to applause and with a broad grin made his way to Robards and Uric. Ketteridge snapped a photo of him accepting his certificate.

"Harry James Potter."

To a louder applause, he walked to the front of the room, accepting his certificate from Robards and standing with Robins for the picture.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Harry cheered as his mate came to accept his certificate. Ron stood with Iva for the photo and then the three former trainees stood for photos—one with the trainers and one without.

The rest of the morning was spent putting the new groups together. Harry was grouped with Iva and Robards; Neville with Proudfoot, Uric, and Dawlish; and Ron with Savage, Robins and Ketteridge. They were also partnered up for smaller missions: Iva and Ron, Proudfoot and Ketteridge, Uric and Savage, Dawlish and Harry, and Neville and Robins.

"I'm meeting Hermione in the Atrium for lunch," Ron said as noon approached. "Care to join me?"

The two newest Aurors agreed and made their way to the Atrium. Ron spotted his girl waiting. He ran to her and grabbed her in a kiss.

"You've just been kissed by an Auror."

"You passed!" Hermione squealed hugging Ron tightly.

"Congratulations, son!" Mr. Weasley clapped Ron's shoulder having just stepped out of the floo.

Ron's ears turned red at the idea of what his father must have seen.

"Join us for lunch?"

"You lot have fun. I've work to do in my office. You two pass as well?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry and Neville.

They nodded.

"Congratulations."

The foursome floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and found a medium-sized round table to sit at.

"Good afternoon," Hannah greeted the group.

"You are now looking at three fully trained Aurors," Harry said.

"You, too, Neville?"

Neville's cheeks turned red as he nodded.

"This calls for a celebration. Butterbeer on the house. You, too, Hermione. Our special of the day is roast chicken breast. Ask the cook, but I think it's because we have too much of it."

They all agreed on the chicken and Hannah left to put in their order.

"Hannah fancies you," Harry said to Neville.

"And you fancy her," Hermione added matter-of-factly.

Neville's cheeks turned redder.

"Ask her out," Ron urged as Hannah returned with the butterbeer.

"There you go." She turned to leave.

Ron elbowed Neville causing him to slosh liquid down the front of his robes.

"Hannah," he croaked.

She turned around to look at him.

"Are you busy Friday?" He asked.

"No." She smiled.

"W-would you care t-to go on a d-date with me?"

"I'd love to," she replied. "Let's talk before you leave."

--

I know this is a short chapter for me, but I feel this is a good place to end it and I don't want to keep you all waiting!


	39. Magical Christmas

Harry smiled as he finished wrapping the package and placed it in the pile with the others. He had enough presents for a small army. If one thought about it a small army would be at the Burrow tonight. He named the gifts in his head as he placed them in the bag Hermione enlarged for him.

"Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Neville," he figured he'd give him a gift since he would be at Christmas Eve dinner. "Victoire, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George," he wasn't sure he would accept a gift from him, but he would give it to him anyway. "Luna," she would not be at dinner. Her father was visiting her in Asia. She was his friend so he still bought her a gift. He set it aside for Oberon to send later. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny." He pulled the drawstring on the bag tight.

"Take this to Luna Lovegood," He said to Oberon, his owl, after letting him out of his cage. Oberon's claws grabbed hold of the string wrapped around the box. "She's in Asia. I know not where exactly, but I trust you can find her." He carried his owl to the open window and watched him fly away a firm grasp on the package.

Heading down two flights of stairs to use the floo to travel to the Burrow, Harry held two things in his hands. One was the special bag. The other was a gift for Kreacher.

"Happy Christmas, Kreacher." Harry stepped into the sitting room where the house-elf dusted, before heading down the second flight of stairs.

Kreacher put down the rag and looked at Harry.

"Mr. Harry is leaving?"

"I've you a present." He handed him the package.

"Happy Christmas." Kreacher snapped his fingers and a tin of treacle tart appeared.

"Thanks." Harry placed the tin in his bag. "It's Christmas. You don't have to clean the house. Have some fun."

He left the house-elf in the sitting room and made for the fireplace in the basement.

"George, help me finish the tree," Harry heard Mr. Weasley call when he stepped out of the fireplace and brushed off soot.

"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted as she waved her want to peel potatoes. She elbowed her daughter who stood between her and Andromeda.

"Harry!" Ginny dropped her wand which caused the knife to stop cutting the carrots. She ran to hug her fiancé.

"You may be excused." Mrs. Weasley handed the wand to her daughter.

"Teddy's in the sitting room waiting for you, Harry," Andromeda said, picking up where Ginny left off.

Harry peeked into the room and saw Teddy sitting in Angelina's lap, holding on to his stuffed wolf, as Mr. Weasley and George wrestled with the "angel" at the top of the tree.

"Hawwee!" Teddy smiled.

Harry scooped up the boy and sat next to Angelina on the couch. Ginny squeezed on the end.

"Mr. Weasley's been at this for half an hour," Angelina remarked.

"This was Fred and George's thing," Ginny muttered softly.

Harry realized why she was in the kitchen helping with the cooking. She didn't want to watch.

"Let's go to your room." Harry patted her knee.

She nodded and they made their way to Ginny's room. Harry sat Teddy on the bed.

"I've something for you, Ted." Harry rummaged in his bag until he pulled out a medium sized box.

Teddy put down his wolf and reached for the box. He quickly tore through it revealing a new wizarding toy filled with colorful lit up shapes.

"Happy Christmas, Teddy."

"Happy Kwismas, Hawwee."

"I've one for you, too." Ginny pulled a small box out of the pocket of her robes.

Teddy opened the box and pulled out a figurine. He let the Quidditch player walk around his tiny hand.

"To remember who your favorite player is," Ginny explained.

"Do I get one?" Harry asked.

"You sure do." Ginny pulled him into a kiss.

"Eeww!" Teddy exclaimed wrinkling his nose and turning his hair lime green.

Harry and Ginny broke apart with a slight laugh. Ginny knelt down to Teddy's level. Teddy sat on the edge of the bed with his feet dangling off.

"Harry and I are getting married next December."

"Do you know what a wedding is?" Harry asked bending down.

Teddy shook his head.

"When a man and a woman love each other very much they want to spend the rest of their lives together. In order to do so they have to have a wedding."

"Would you want to be in our wedding?" Ginny asked. "Important people to the bride and groom, that's me and Harry, get to have roles in the wedding so the wedding will be special."

"We want you to be the ring bearer," Harry said. Neither had discussed it, but they knew they both agreed.

"Wing bear."

"The ring bearer carries the wedding rings on a pillow so they'll be there when it's time for the bride and groom to put them on. This is an important task. Are you up for it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Teddy exclaimed. His hair changed to his favorite shade of turquoise.

"That settles it then." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair.

Harry stood up at the sound of the knock on the door. Closest to the door, he opened it.

"We aren't disturbing anything, are we?" Ron burst into the room with Hermione behind him. "Angelina said you'd be up here."

"Hi, Teddy," Hermione greeted the two-year-old.

She handed him a package which he immediately tore open to reveal a book.

"Happy Christmas, Teddy."

"Happy Kwismas," he repeated, examining the cover.

"Mum's almost ready with dinner," Ron said, eyeing his sister and best mate wearily.

"All right," Ginny replied slowly.

Harry grabbed the hand of his godson, who insisted on walking and bringing his wolf.

When they arrived downstairs they saw Bill and Charlie magicking the table out the door. They would be sitting under the heated tent again.

"Is this Teddy Lupin?" Hannah put her hand out to shake the two-year-old's hand.

Teddy looked at the hand confused. He squeezed his wolf and made to bury his head in Harry's leg, but Harry wouldn't allow it. He pushed Teddy forward.

"Teddy, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Hannah."

"Hannah," Teddy repeated with a toothy grin.

"Harry, I want to introduce you to my dad." Hannah motioned toward the man standing next to her with gray hair. "This is my dad, Sam Abbott. Dad, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Abbott said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry saw his lonesome looking eyes flick to his scar, but they didn't stay there very long.

"These are his friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. This little guy is Teddy Lupin. Remember I told you about our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor my third year? That's his son and Harry's godson."

Mr. Abbott shook hands with Harry's friends.

"Mrs. Weasley heard Dad would be alone tonight when she learnt Neville would be bringing me so she invited him."

"You and Neville getting serious?" Harry asked.

"We've been on a few dates." Her cheeks were a light pink and she refused to tell more.

"I'm heading outside." Hannah's dad patted her shoulder.

"We should go out, too," Hannah said.

Stepping outside, Harry saw a huge crowd at the tables under the tent. He smiled. He enjoyed spending the holidays with the people he loved.

"Come on!" Teddy pulled Harry's hand to get him moving.

Hannah had already sat net to Neville. The other side of Neville sat his grandmother and the other side of Hannah was her father.

"Teddy, let's sit down so we can eat!" Andromeda called. She sat at a table with Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Hagrid, and Percy.

"I sit wif Hawwee." Teddy pulled on Harry's hand.

"Is that okay, Harry?"

"Absolutely."

Harry placed Teddy in a chair across from Augusta Longbottom. He sat across from Neville with Ron and Hermione across from Hannah and her dad respectively. Ginny sat at the end of the table on the other side of Teddy.

Dinner went fine until towards the end someone started flinging mashed potato.

"Hey!" Ron cried as a glop of potato hit him in the back of the head.

Harry and Ron turned around in time to see the potato hit Harry's glasses. Harry picked up his fork that held beans he just speared and flung it in the direction of the other table. Only one bean flew and hit Angelina in the middle of her forehead.

George laughed heartily until Angelina took a handful of her mashed potato and smeared it all over his face. With that gesture food started flying everywhere; turkey, beans, potatoes, carrots, pumpkin juice, milk, water. Everyone was laughing and having a good time until Victoire was hit by a part of a turkey bone. Fleur rushed to comfort her crying daughter and Mrs. Weasley stood up.

"We're done eating. Let's begin putting this away."

Much of the younger generation groaned, but everyone pitched and not too much later the garden was clean.

The sun had already set as the group trooped inside food still stuck in their hair, but cleaned off most places. Fleur sat in a rocker in the sitting room trying to calm her daughter.

"Victa OK?" Teddy asked walking up to the rocker and looking at the baby.

Victoire opened her icy blue eyes and gazed at Teddy, her tears subsiding.

"I sink see will be all right."

"She can have Wolfie." He handed the stuffed wolf to the baby. "Give back when I leave."

Fleur nodded, rubbing Teddy's turquoise hair. Victoire placed the stuffed animal on her mother's chest, laid her head on it, and closed her eyes.

"Sank you, Teddy."

Harry stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room. Ginny put her arms around his waist.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Watching Teddy and Victoire," Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled. "I reckon those two will become good friends."

Harry smiled and pointed up. Ginny's eyes followed his finger to the mistletoe and leaned in for a kiss.


	40. Keep Fred Company

"18 inches," Madam Malkin announced.

She waved her wand and the yellow tape measuring Ginny's arm rolled itself up. Ginny stepped off the small platform, done with her measuring for the day.

"Let's take care of the Maid of Honor." Malkin tapped the edge of the platform for Hermione to step up. "Will there be any more bridesmaids?"

"One," Ginny said as the robe maker set her measuring tape to work on Hermione. "I'm sorry she's not here today. She's currently traveling the world. I'll have to discuss when she can come in for a fitting."

"We'll need to make it soon so I have plenty of time to work on the dress." Madam Malkin scribbled down the numbers the measuring tape came up with. "Have we decided on a color for the dresses?"

"I've not, no. I want something that will look good on both girls." Ginny fished a picture out of her pocket.

Apparently deep in thought, Madam Malkin stared at the image of the dishwater blonde. She gazed at Hermione and down at the picture.

"I'm thinking perhaps a light blue or green. It's entirely up to you, but I do believe those colors will go with the girls' hair and skin tone." Before Ginny could give the idea a thought Madam Malkin kept going. "Let's take a look at the fabric I've brought out for the wedding gown." She waved her wand, muttering a spell under her breath, summoning the fabric to them.

Picking up the two different white fabrics, she examined them against Ginny's freckled face.

"This one," she held the palette in her left hand up which contained a satin. "is silkier, but this one," she held her right hand up. "is more delicate."

"Which one," Ginny glanced at her mum," Which one's cheaper?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Ginny's ears turned slightly pink.

"They're both relatively the same price." Madam Malkin held the more delicate one to Ginny's face. "This one brings out the gold in your eyes."

Ginny tried not to laugh. She'd never seen gold in her eyes. They were just plain deep brown.

"We'll decide on the fabric after we decide on the design. Have you thought about how you want your dress?"

Ginny shook her head. Honestly, she had not done much preplanning.

"When is your wedding? That will give us an idea where to start from."

"December."

"A winter wedding!" Maxine exclaimed. "Oh, you'll want sleeves and a long skirt…oh, you know, dear, I'll use both fabrics. We can make the dress billow out or we can give you a tight fit all the way down your legs. We might also want a dark color for the bridesmaids dresses, perhaps a blue or purple, though I think a lighter color would look better on the girls."

The bell jingled as a customer entered the shop.

"I'll be with you in a minute," Madam Malkin called out to the woman and little girl.

The four women chatted some more about the wedding gown. Finally, they stepped into the cold February air. Ginny wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"We're having dinner at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll be there, dears?"

"Yes, mum," Ginny replied. "We're heading home first to freshen up."

"That's fine, dear."

The three women went their separate way. Ginny and Hermione Apparated with small pops to the secret location of the alley near their apartment. Ginny hated the spot, but it was the only place where no one would see them appear.

Crookshanks greeted them at the front door. He walked circles around Ginny's legs, rubbing his backside against her, tail waving. Hermione made to pet him but he did not want that. Ginny bent down to pet him, but he seemed to want more than that. She shrugged and made for her bedroom. Crookshanks followed.

Ginny closed the door as Crookshanks hopped onto her desk chair. Tossing her scarf onto the back of the chair, she tried to shove the cat off, but he wouldn't budge. She pulled her right arm out of her cloak when she noticed Arnold not moving.

"Arnold!" she called out.

Usually when Ginny entered the room Arnold would bounce around his cage, but now, he lay at the bottom.

Ginny pulled her wand out of the front pocket of her robes and slid it through the bars of the cage. She gently poked the pygmy puff, but he would not move.

"No, no." she continued to poke him with her wand. "Move!" she cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "Come on, Arnold, wake up!"

First it was her brother and now her pet. She collapsed onto her bed, her cloak half-off. Crookshanks jumped into her lap as she cried.

Seconds or minutes later, she didn't know which, Ginny felt Hermione take her cloak off and wrap her arms around her.

"It's all right," she whispered.

"Why did they have to die?" Ginny blubbered, her head buried in Hermione's shoulder, bushy brown hair and fiery red hair mixing together. "Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, _Fred, _and now Arnold."

Hermione rocked Ginny back and forth. Crookshanks crawled out of the space between the two girls and leapt onto the floor.

"Let's wash your face, get cleaned up, and head to the Burrow," Hermione suggested. "You'll feel better once we're there."

Ginny sat up and wiped her eyes. Maybe she was being silly. He was just a pet. No need to cry her eyes out. But, it reminded her of Fred laying there, the feeling of hopelessness, if she'd done something different…

Ginny shook her head and stood up. Hermione had already left the room with her cat. She conjured a small box. Slowly, she opened the cage door, picked up her pygmy puff and placed him inside. She wanted to do something special for him. She would bury him at her childhood home.

--

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed when she walked through the door after Hermione. He'd been sitting at the kitchen table discussing something with Ron. "What's in the box?"

"N-nothing." She placed the box on the table.

"Mrs. Weasley said you've a lot done on your dress."

"Yeah." Ginny remained standing. "I'd—I'd like to be outside." She grabbed the box and practically ran out the door.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Harry put his arms around Ginny as she fell to the ground tears slowly escaping down her cheeks.

The cold wind blew hard on her face, but she ignored it. Carefully, she opened the lid to show her fiancé what was inside.

"Arnold?"

"It's silly, I know."

"No, pets become part of our family."

She looked into Harry's green eyes. He must be thinking of Hedwig. Another death for the cause. A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away. She wasn't a crier and she didn't want Harry to see her this way.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered.

"It's just—it—it makes me think of Fred. If someone had done something differently he'd still be alive. He'd come to our wedding. I miss him very much. Not as much as George probably, but still a lot."

Harry held Ginny as she cried, cried for her pet, for her brother, for all those she knew who died due to Voldemort.

"I want to bury him," she finally managed to say.

Ginny pulled out her wand, thinking of Harry telling her of him burying Dobby by hand. She didn't think she could do that right now. She waved her wand and a hole appeared.

"Good bye, Arnold." She placed the box among the dirt. "Keep Fred company."


	41. Kiss and Make Up

"Hurry up!" Harry called up the stairs to Ron.

The two were Disapparating to the girls' flat then catching a portkey to see the Harpies take on the Pride of Portree. Harry had been on an Auror mission for a week and missed Ginny something awful. Technically, he would not be with her until after the match, but he would get to see her fly.

"We can go." Ron bounded down the stairs in green robes. "Not that you'll see Ginny sooner," he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"So you can see Ginny sooner."

Harry nodded. He led the way out the front door, calling a goodbye to Kreacher. He grabbed Ron's hand and they Apparated to the secret alley location. The two received a few strange glares from people walking the street, but ignoring them they quickly made it to the girls' flat.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around him the very second she opened the door.

"I love you, too, Hermione," Ron said, stepping inside.

"I love you, Ron." She let go of Harry's neck to give her boyfriend a quick kiss. "How was the mission? Are you allowed to talk about it this time? How were you?"

"Hello to you, too," Harry walked into the sitting room/dining room of the flat, but was immediately ushered out by Hermione.

"The portkey will leave in a few minutes. We should head out," Hermione said. "Harry, you can talk on the way."

"You know we're not allowed to talk much about the missions, but I can tell you mission accomplished. I suffered a few cuts and bruises, nothing major. All healed. Robards ended up being hit with a funny spell and had to be sent to St. Mungo's."

"Oh, Harry!"

"It wasn't him," Ron said, making an effort to join in the conversation."

"It could have!"

"No, it couldn't," said Harry.

The trio walked to the top of a deserted hill. An old tin can shone blue. Hermione, Ron, and Harry touched it and were immediately transported to the stadium in Portree.

--

"For the visiting Holyhead Harpies," the announcer started.

Harry jumped to his feet ready to get a glimpse of his girl the second she flew onto the pitch.

"Patricia Wood, Keeper; Gwenog Jones and Raine Fournier, Beaters; Sara Johnson, Sian Bevan, and Ginevra Weasley, Chasers;"

Harry cheered loudly as she flew to her team's side of the pitch. He tried to make eye contact, but he didn't know if she spotted him. He thought maybe she did, but there was no way to tell.

The game was pretty average, pretty uneventful. It ended two hours and twenty-one minutes later with the Harpies' Seeker capturing the Snitch for a final score of Harpies 250 Portree 240.

Harry made his way to the bottom of the pitch where Ginny landed on her broom. Harry smiled. Ginny's brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I missed you," he said softly, taking hold of one sweaty glove covered hand.

"I missed you, too," she whispered.

They stood silent for a moment just staring at each other.

"I need to shower," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

She leaned over and quickly kissed Harry before grabbing her broom and disappearing inside the stadium. Harry shrugged to himself. That was not the welcome he was expecting.

"The team's celebrating at the Lucky Hippogriff." Ginny emerged from the locker room a good while later. She was wearing dark purple robes and her engagement rink was back on her left ring finger.

"The what?" Hermione asked. Obviously, like Harry, she had never heard of the place either.

"The Lucky Hippogriff," Ginny repeated. "It's a wizarding pub on the outskirts of Portree. The front entrance resembles a rundown warehouse to confuse Muggles." She laced her hand through Harry's.

The four traveled to the pub where most of the team enjoyed themselves. The only one missing was Gwenog Jones.

"How did it feel to score the deciding goal?" A reporter for the Daily Prophet asked Ginny once they entered the pub.

"Brilliant!" She replied. "But, I could not have done it without my girls." She put her arms around her fellow Chasers who had joined her.

"Let's discuss that," the reporter continued, his Quick-Quotes-Quill jotting every word the Quidditch players spoke.

"Let's pick a table," Hermione said guiding Ron to the nearest empty round table. Harry followed, keeping an eye on Ginny.

"Round of butterbeer," Ron said to the curly headed waitress.

"Three butterbeers," she said slowly, writing it down.

"Four," Harry corrected. "She's with us." He pointed to Ginny laughing at something the Keeper said.

"All right, four."

Ron rolled his eyes as the waitress walked away.

"Must be new," Ron stated.

Giggling, Ginny walked up to the table with one of her teammates. The teammate, wearing pale yellow robes, had her brown hair piled high on her head.

"Trish, I've never introduced you to my boyfriend?"

Patricia shook her head, a bright smile on her face. She must have recognized who Ginny's boyfriend was.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is the Keeper, Patricia. You know, she's Oliver's cousin." The Keeper grinned at him and quickly looked away.

The two shook hands.

"I'm going to sit with them for a bit." Ginny pointed to a larger table where five girls sat including Gwenog, who had decided to show up. "I'll be back."

"What was that about?" Harry asked once Ginny was out of earshot.

"What?" Ron and Hermione replied simultaneously.

"She called me her boyfriend, not her fiancé. Am I just a boyfriend to her?"

"I wouldn't worry." Hermione patted Harry's arm.

"Who ordered the butterbeer?" The waitress appeared.

"Er," Ron started.

"Oh," she giggled nervously. "You all did."

The butterbeers were passed out. Ron took a big gulp from his. Hermione took a drink, but not a gulp. Harry sipped his watching Ginny's mug sit forlorn.

"It's still bugging you?" Hermione asked politely wiping her butterbeer mustache. "Just as her."

"If she's not going to drink that…" Ron started already two-thirds through his beverage.

Harry shook his head. It was bugging him. She barely greeted him since he arrived. He'd been gone for an entire week on a dangerous mission and she didn't even ask him how it went.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted.

Hermione smacked his arm.

The red head left her group and walked to her brother.

"Where did you learn your manners?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Hermione responded. "You'd think he was raised by wolves."

"Werewolves, grr."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"We ordered you a butterbeer." Ron pointed to the full mug collecting condensation across from him.

"Thanks."

Ginny sat down between Harry and Hermione, slowly sipping her drink.

"Ginny!" shouted one of her teammates. Harry could not tell which one.

"Do you mind if I go back over?"

"No, since I'm only your boyfriend," Harry replied.

"What?"

"You introduced me as your boyfriend."

"Merlin, Harry, it was an accident."

Ginny stood up, her face pink with early signs of anger. She muttered something under her breath that Harry was unable to catch.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Nothing," she quickly replied.

Out of impulse Harry thinks he picked up from Ron, Harry asked, "Are you with me because you love me or because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived?"

The very second he felt her hand across his face he knew he'd said the wrong thing. If he could take it back he would. He never meant it.

"You may be my best mate, but if you say anything more to my sister I'll let you have it." Ron jabbed his wand into Harry's chest.

"I'm leaving," Harry mumbled.

He dropped a few Galleons on the table for the butterbeers and left.

--

Harry spent the rest of the weekend mostly alone. Ron did not come home that night. He dropped by on Sunday just to pick up a few things. After Ron left Harry decided he would talk to his best mate the next change he got. He knew Ron was protective of Ginny siding with family, but this fight was not between the two of them and he didn't want it to be.

--

"Ron," Harry said walking by his cubicle first thing Monday morning.

For a brief second Harry was surprised to see Ron had arrived before he did, but then he remembered he was staying with Hermione and she liked to arrive to work early.

"She's real tore up over what you said." Ron raised his head from his parchment work to look Harry in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

"I told her you can't have meant it."

"I don't kn—"

"She won't listen. She said if you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it," Ron interrupted. He bent his head back down to his parchment, dipping his quill in ink. "I thought you knew Ginny loves you not for your status," he added.

"I know." Harry hesitated before adding, "I picked up one of your habits, Ron, speaking before I think."

"You learned that from me, huh?" Ron eyed Harry.

Harry hoped it was a glimmer of laughter he saw in Ron's eyes.

"I was upset. Gin barely acknowledged me all day. I reckoned I've earned some bighead ego where I believe she'll flock to me every second of the day. I dunno."

"You've been away. You expected your girl to worry over you. If it were me and Hermione I'd be upset if I didn't get that."

"Are we okay?"

"Yes. Be careful, though. She's my sister and she comes first."

Harry spent the rest of the workday thinking about what Ron said. If he had not meant it he would not have said that. He didn't believe that, did he? He knew he didn't mean it and he knew Ginny didn't feel that way.

These thoughts consumed him while doing his weekly rounds of Diagon Alley with Dawlish. Shacklebolt had Robards implement the guarding of the two main wizarding areas of Great Britain, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Each Auror had duty with their partner either in the morning or afternoon twice a week. The Hit Men took on night duties. Harry and Dawlish had Diagon Alley on Monday afternoons and Hogsmeade Wednesday mornings.

"Your girlfriend plays for Holyhead?" Dawlish asked.

Harry stopped to see what could have prompted him to say that. In the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies were three team posters: Puddlemere United, Tutshill Tornados, and Holyhead Harpies.

"My fiancée is the one in front with red hair, waving her right hand." Harry pointed to her.

"She looks very sweet," Dawlish replied.

"That she is," _except when she loses her temper,_ he added silently to himself.

Harry stared at the image on the poster smiling back at him while Dawlish went inside the shop to discuss a disturbance mentioned to them by the Aurors working the morning shift.

"Ginny," he said to the waving girl, "I should be happy you're friends with the girls on the team and I am, but I don't want to lose our relationship in the process."

He wanted to watch Ginny in her green and yellow Quidditch robes continue to wave, but he felt it best to continue with work and assist his partner.

--

"Hermione, just the person I wanted to see," Harry said as Hermione made her way onto the lift. He felt fortunate she chose this lift.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione linked hands with Ron.

"How's Ginny?" He asked quickly.

"Still sleeping when I—we left this morning."

Most Ministry employees had to be at work at eight in the morning, but Harpies practice didn't start until ten.

"Do you mind me accompanying you to your flat?"

She gave Harry a strange look.

"Of course I don't mind. You come, too, Ron."

The trio arrived at the flat before Ginny made it home. Sometimes Gwenog Jones liked to keep the team late.

Harry stepped into Ginny's room to wait. She _had_ left the door open. He spotted Arnold's empty cage still sitting on the desk.

"Harry!" Ginny flinched upon entering her room. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around to look at her. Her red hair swept in a ponytail, still wet from her post practice shower, she was more beautiful than ever.

"Would you want me to get you another pygmy puff?"

"No, thanks." She sat down on her bed. "That's not why you're here."

Harry sat down next to her. She scooted away.

"I'm glad you're friends with the girls on your team."

"Yeah, we're a close group."

"Gin, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the pub on Saturday."

"How could you accuse me of that?"

"I—I—" Harry stuttered. He took a deep breath and scooted closer to Ginny. "I didn't mean it."

"Why did you say it? You know I—"

"I know you love me," he finished for her. "I was upset. You barely acknowledged me. You called me your boyfriend!"

"Not that again!"

"Yes that!" Harry sighed. "I just spent a week away on a dangerous mission and you didn't even ask about it."

Ginny looked down at her hands.

"Last time you ended up annoyed because everyone kept asking you, so I thought I'd not risk it. I reckon I can't do anything right."

Harry put his arm around her.

"It doesn't bother me when you ask."

"So, how was it?"

"I can't say much, but I'm not injured and we completed what we went out there for." Harry wished he could talk about it. He was dying to tell someone how it had been him who brought down the criminal ring.

Ginny threw her hands in the air.

"You see why I don't ask?"

"You didn't—"

"Harry, I was, I am excited you're home and I'm sorry for not calling you my fiancé. You know I love you. It was a mistake." She gave him a pleading look.

"Yes, all right. I'm sorry I overreacted. I was already angry."

"Are we done with the apologies?" Ginny turned her body to face Harry.

"Yeah."

"Good," she breathed as she leaned in and began kissing Harry open-mouthed.

"Do—you—want—to—come—to—my—place—for—dinner?" Harry asked between kisses.

"Of course."


	42. Good News

One tradition starting to take place among the Weasley clan was that of gathering together on the weekends at the Burrow. No invitations were sent out and friends were welcome. A particular Saturday afternoon in the fall saw Harry and Ginny seated at the kitchen table discussing wedding plans with Mrs. Weasley.

"Madam Malkin is working on my and Hermione's dresses. Luna will arrive in a few weeks for her first fitting. Have you found dress robes, Harry?" Ginny asked, consulting a rather long piece of parchment in front of her.

"No," he replied sheepishly.

"Have you two picked a location? The Bur—" Mrs. Weasley started.

"I want to get married in Godric's Hollow, if you don't mind," Harry interrupted.

"That's fine," Mrs. Weasley and Ginny said. Ginny's reply was softer more understanding.

"My parents are buried in the cemetery there," he explained to his future mother-in-law. "I want to be closer to them that day."

"I understand, dear."

"Now, about your dress robes. We only have a couple months, Harry."

"I know. I'll do it soon. 'Ve been busy with work"

"What do we still have to do?" Mrs. Weasley took the list from Ginny. "Catering, flowers…this shouldn't take much."

"Mum?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, Ginny Dear. I'll take care of the food and decorations." She took the list and left the room.

"Er—" Ginny and Harry exchanged a look.

"Good afternoon, Soon-to-be-weds." Percy bounded into the kitchen kissing his sister on the head.

"What's gotten into you?" Ginny questioned.

"I'll tell at dinner when everyone's here." He adjusted his glasses while the smile on his face grew bigger.

"It's going to be just us three and your parents. Ron and Hermione are with her parents tonight."

"Victoire's not feeling well. Fleur doesn't want to give her the potion and Bill doesn't want to leave the two," Ginny stated.

"George is out with Angelina," Harry added.

"And Charlie's in Romania," Ginny finished.

Percy's face fell for a second and then the smile reappeared.

"They'll miss the news. Their own fault, really." Percy bounced out of he kitchen in the same un-Percy like fashion he came in.

"You think he's a girlfriend?" Ginny whispered.

"Percy? Percy Weasley? Your brother?"

"What other Percy Weasley do you know? He did date Penelope Clearwater back at Hogwarts." Ginny's eyes brightened. "You think it's her? Maybe they're engaged!"

"I dunno. It is Percy. He'd probably be more excited about something at the Ministry than an engagement.

A few hours later the four Weasleys and Harry sat down to dinner. Almost immediately, Percy jumped up.

"I've brilliant news. The Wizengamot convened earlier today. They voted almost unanimously to name Kingsley Shacklebolt our official Minister."

"That's great, son," Arthur said.

"That's not all," Percy continued, his face beaming. "I've been named his new senior undersecretary." His face looked as if it would burst from the smile upon it.

"Congratulations!" Arthur said.

Molly jumped up to hug her son. Percy held her in a tight embrace, his eyes red with tears. When they let go he continued.

"Kingsley wanted to tell you himself, but he's rather busy at the moment. He does want to stop by tomorrow."

Dinner was an affair. Percy talked mostly of Kingsley's or rather his, plans for the Ministry. He tried to engage in talk of the Auror Department, but Harry would not have it. It was Saturday, an off day, and the closest he would come to talking about work was the exciting news.

After dinner, Harry sat in the sitting room while Mr. Weasley pleased his son by listening to more talk of the Ministry. He could tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were extremely grateful to have Percy back in their lives.

"Harry should be a part of this, too," Ginny spoke each word louder from the kitchen.

Fortunate, Harry left the two Weasley men and made way to the Weasley women.

"Harry, we were just discussing the guest list," said Ginny.

"Still keeping it small?"

"Yes," she nodded.

--

Kingsley Shacklebolt's new official title as Minister of Magic brought on a lot of work for the Ministry. He finally had the chance to implement huge changes. He really wanted to make the wizarding world a better place. The first place he started was the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, more importantly the Auror Department.

Harry sat at his desk staring at a pile of parchment work when he heard Kingsley's deep voice. He stuck his out of his cubicle to spot the dark face of his friend and current official Minister.

"There is, unfortunately, not as many Aurors in this department as I would like," he spoke. "We'll have to deal with it as this is not the most alluring occupation and not everyone wants to become an Auror. With that in mind I will be working with the Hit Squad to reduce the hours you put in patrolling wizarding areas, possibly eliminating this department from the job all together."

Harry looked back at the parchment work. Was that so he could do more of it? He didn't find himself always on the search for dark wizards.

"There is a lull in the business right now," Kingsley said, appearing behind Harry. "Trust me, it won't last. Dark wizard catching has its highs and lows; it's peaks and valleys. We just went through a very high peak. Once you've been here a while the valleys won't seem so low. I see you requested the entire last half of December off."

"Yes, sir. Ginny and I are getting married the fifteenth."

"That's right, that's right. I did receive an invitation. Good luck with the parchment work. It's a necessary evil." He patted Harry on the back.

Harry spent the rest of the morning with the necessary evil. He had to work Diagon Alley with John Dawlish in the afternoon so he had to bring some of the work home.

He was busy in his study when he heard a commotion coming from downstairs in the kitchen/dining room. The commotion continued up the stairs, into the hall, and thrusted open the study room door. Harry spun around in his seat; hand in his pocket, holding his wand.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "'M sorry. Did I disturb you? Oh, I just have to tell you the news!"

Harry took his hand out of his robes and motioned for Ginny to sit with him. She tenderly walked over and say in his lap, her wet, red braid lightly brushing Harry's chest.

"Today, after practice, before I took my shower, a representative for Quidditchus Victualius met with me. They want to sponsor me! I get free gloves every year for as long as I only wear their brand. They also want to include me in their advertising campaign. Harry, they want me to come by their office in Hogsmeade on Thursday for a photo shoot for an advert to run in Which Broom_stick_!" Ginny squealed. She lightly kissed Harry on the lips. "Where's Ron?"

"Upstairs with Hermione." He smiled.

Ginny jumped off his lap and ran for the stairs. He followed behind her. Her excitement was cute and addictive. She knocked on Ron's door and before he could answer she opened it.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

Fortunately for everyone, Ron and Hermione were lying on his bed in each other's arms with their clothes on. Without apologizing Ginny continued on with her tale of what happened after practice. Ron sat up straight, taking this all in. He was a huge Quidditch fan and Harry had a feeling he was living vicariously through his sister.

--

Quicker than the day after Christmas, Thursday arrived. Harry had been very wrapped up in work. There was a case of thieving happening in Diagon Alley that the Hit Squad found was getting too big for them. Robards placed Harry and Dawlish on the case.

"My fiancée shall be finishing up a meeting in Hogsmeade soon," Harry said as the partners stepped out of a jewelry shop that lost over 100 Galleons in jewelry. "I promised I'd meet her for lunch. Do you mind?" Harry hoped he understood this as an invitation.

"The Three Broomsticks?"

Harry nodded.

The two made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, discussing their current case. Once they were inside they used the Floo to travel to the Three Broomsticks. Traveling via Floo was such a familiar sensation to Harry now.

"Harry!" Ginny walked into the pub the very second Harry stepped out of the fireplace.

They chose a small square table near the back. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other.

"Ginny, this is my partner, John Dawlish. Dawlish, this is my fiancée, Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, so this is the famed Ginny Weasley. How nice to meet you." The two shook hands.

Ginny smiled sweetly, but she sent Harry a look that meant she wanted him to come alone. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He could not be rude and leave his partner out.

"How was your photo shoot today?" Harry asked. He turned to Dawlish. "You know Ginny plays for the Holyhead Harpies. Well, she's been asked to be part of an advertising campaign for Quidditchus Victualius."

"Oh, Harry, it was…an experience." She pulled an 8 x 10 photo from the pocket of her robes. "I saved one of the photos for you."

Harry took the photo from Ginny. In the photo, Ginny, wearing green robes, black Quidditch boots, and black gloves with her red hair brushed silky smooth hanging down her back, stood with her back facing the camera. Slowly, she turned onto her knee and blew a kiss.

"Is this going to appear in the magazine?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, this one is just for you."

--

Quidditchus Victualius means Quidditch Supplies in Latin. Well, actually, I believe Victualius is supposed to be Victuala, but it sounds much better this way.


	43. Closer

"It's here!" Ginny squealed as the owl flew into the now open window of her flat clutching a copy of that month's _Which Broomstick_.

The owl landed on the table where Harry sat eating a bowl of cereal with Ginny as well as Ron and Hermione. Ginny quickly untied the magazine, handed over a Knut, and let the bird fly on.

"Merlin!" She exclaimed when after flipping through she landed on page 27. After a glance she spread open the magazine so everyone could have a look.

In front of a yellow background stood Ginny, red hair flowing free. She wore green robes, black Quidditch boots, and black Chaser gloves. She leaned on a broomstick. The ad was two pages. On the other page, the left page, was a male Quidditch player in the same pose. The Quidditchus Victualius logo was at the top spread over both pages. Underneath the male was the words "For Men" and under Ginny was the words "For Women." Both players had their autographs displayed next to them.

Harry stared at the expression on Ginny's face in the advertisement. She wasn't smiling, but he could tell she was happy while trying to appear intimidating.

"It looks easy, but you would not believe how exhausting it can be." Ginny pushed the magazine toward Ron and Hermione. "What are your plans for the day, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny, her brown eyes sparkling. She knew full well what she pressured him into this Saturday.

"Ron and I will be meeting Neville, Teddy, and Andromeda at Madam Malkins in a few for dress robe fittings."

"Good. We've barely a month left." Ginny stopped, her eyes widening. "Merlin's pants, only a month! There's so much to do. Our dresses aren't finished. Luna's hasn't even started. Food, cake, decorations, music, chairs…"

Harry reached for Ginny's hands to calm her down.

"What are your plans today?"

"Hermione, Mum, and I are looking at flowers," she swallowed.

"You'll get everything finished in time, my love." He kissed her forehead. "Luna's arriving on Wednesday. It's all right."

Ginny nodded looking more relaxed.

"Ron and I need to leave now." Harry stood up, magicked his empty bowl to the sink, and pecked Ginny on the lips. "Don't panic, we've plenty of time."

Ron and Harry Apparated onto the streets of Diagon Alley just as Neville exited the Leaky Cauldron. He wore a wide grin on his face.

"You were with Hannah?" Ron elbowed him.

Instead of answering, Neville's cheeks turned pink.

The three entered the robe shop when a small animal promptly tackled Harry. He picked up his godson who sported black hair and green eyes.

"Gwan says I have to twy on wobes." He looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

"You do want to look nice at my wedding?"

Teddy nodded.

"Wolfie wants to look nice, too." He held up his stuffed wolf that had seen better days. "He wants to twy on wobes."

Harry placed Teddy on the floor.

"We'll see if we have time."

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Madam Malkin walked over to the group. "Before we begin, I need to know if we've decided on colors?"

"Pink with laces," Harry replied eyeing Ron. "Actually, no I haven't," he replied after Ron rolled his eyes. "I know I will be in black and the rest will match the bridesmaids."

They discussed colors. Ginny decided to go with a light blue for the bridesmaids so they decided for the men to wear dark blue to compliment them. Harry, Neville, and Ron, with plenty of "He needs more lace" from Harry were fitted. That left 3½ year old Teddy.

"Can my Wolfie get wobes, too?" He asked stepping onto the platform.

"I'll see what I can do." Madam Malkin placed a set of plain dark blue robes over Teddy's head. They were the smallest she had in that color and they still dragged the floor.

"Stand still," she ordered as she measured, cut, and pinned. "All right," he pulled the robes back over Teddy's head. "I'll alter these and they'll be ready for you to pick up soon. You know what?" She patted Teddy on the head as he bounced off the stage and over to Andromeda. "I've enough fabric leftover to make robes for your wolf." She turned to Harry. "These robes should be ready in a week."

The group made it's way out onto the busy street. Teddy held hands with Andromeda and Harry, as well as the tail of his beloved Wolfie, bouncing along the way.

"What next?" He asked eagerly.

"Lunch!" Ron exclaimed.

They headed for The Leaky Cauldron, which was becoming a regular place for them to gather. Hannah hurried to them as soon as the group of five sat down.

"How'd everything go?" She asked, moving to stand next to Neville.

The group talked with Hannah. She brought their lunch and sat with them, taking her break before the real lunch rush came in.

It was remarkable to Harry how comfortable Neville was around Hannah. He wasn't the same shy, bumbling boy he'd know since he was eleven, though that boy hadn't really been since somewhere in the middle of their years at Hogwarts. In his place was a confident, secure young man. He was very surprised to see Hannah bring out this side of him that not even Auror training could do.

--

A few weeks passed since the robe fittings. Luna arrived in typical Luna fashion and her dress robes had just been finished. Ginny ran around her flat, Grimmauld Place, the Burrow, wherever she was at like a chicken with her head cut off. Tonight, Harry tried to get her to calm down long enough to enjoy dinner with him.

"We still haven't decided on food," Ginny said as Kreacher placed the Shepherd's pie in front of the couple. "Mum insists she'll be fine preparing it all herself, but I don't want her to do that."

Harry dug into the pie as Ginny rambled on about the wedding, as she was apt to do these days. Times like these he enjoyed being a man who didn't have to do most of the major planning over the wedding.

"Are you listening to me, Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," he lied taking a gulp from his glass of pumpkin juice.

"What did I say?" her right eyebrow rose to the middle of her forehead.

"Your mum wants red roses at the wedding, but you'd rather not," he replied rather smug.

Ginny sent the smug look back.

"Ginny, calm down, enjoy your dinner. We can discuss the wedding later."

"Harry the wedding is _two weeks_ away. Mum and I are still arguing over flowers and she wants to cook the entire reception dinner!"

"What's wrong with that? I love your mum's cooking."

"That's loads of food. I don't want to put her through that."

Kreacher walked over to the table at that moment to check on the couple.

"Pie is not to Miss's liking?" He asked.

"Yes, it's good. I've…"

"She's been busy talking," Harry answered for her. "Kreacher, how would you like to be a part of the wedding?"

"Yes," Ginny's face lit up. "Kreacher, will you help my mum with the cooking?"

"I is pleased to do that."

"Thank you. We've that problem solved. Now let's give the wedding planning a rest for the night," Harry said.

Ginny smiled at Harry and dipped her fork into the pie.


	44. The Big Day

Bright sunshine peered in through the window forcing open the green eyes of Harry Potter. His eyes fluttered open and closed again. He turned his head trying to block out the light with his pillow. Oberon squawked in his cage. Harry blinked his eyes open. There was no way he was sleeping through this.

All of a sudden he sat bolt right up, remembering what day it was.

"Merlin's beard!"

Harry jumped out of bed, made sure he was fully dressed, made a visit to the loo, and dashed down stairs.

"Good morning, Harry," Neville greeted while sipping a cup of tea.

Neville, a groomsman in the wedding, spent the night at Grimmauld Place. All the men involved in the wedding would be dressing here and all the women would be at the Burrow.

"Morning," Harry replied.

Kreacher rushed over with a mug of tea, a fork, and a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Is Master needing Kreacher for anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Kreacher is working with Mrs. Weasley now." The house-elf bowed, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Harry stared at the plate feeling his stomach churn. It smelled great, but the butterflies in his stomach would not allow him to consume food.

"Nervous?" Neville asked.

"No, I love Ginny. I know I'm making the right decision."

"You _are_ making a big one. You're changing your life," Neville replied. "You've every right to be nervous."

Harry wondered where his old Gryffindor buddy acquired this advice. He didn't have the chance to respond for Ron burst into the room noisily.

"Have my eggs." Harry pushed his plate to Ron who scraped the chair next to Harry out and sat down.

"Thanks, I'll have Kreacher cook me some." He waved off the plate.

"I sent Kreacher to the Burrow. He's not here."

"What'd you do that for?"

"He needs to help your mum."

Ron rolled his eyes and dug the fork into Harry's eggs, bringing the plate closer.

" 'ea'y, 'ate?" He asked with his mouth unsurprisingly full.

"Yeah," Harry replied. Having been best friends with Ron since he was eleven he'd learned how to decipher his talking-with-his-mouth-full.

Ron swallowed and looked at Harry.

"Are you ready to change the state of our relationship?"

"What?"

"You marrying my sister, I won't be your best mate anymore."

"You'll always be my best mate."

Ron did not look reassured.

"We won't spend as much time together and soon you'll forget about me."

"That's nonsense!" Harry exclaimed. "I'll spend more time with Ginny, yes. You'll spend more time with Hermione. I can't forget about you. You'll be my brother-in-law. I'll see you on the weekends at the Burrow and at Christmas. We work together so I'll see you there. Oh yeah, Ginny and I aren't moving out of here for the time being and we're not kicking you out, so we'll be _living together_. There's no possible way I can forget you."

"Our roles'll change," Ron continued. "I'll just be your brother-in-law."

"Stop! You are already my brother. Nothing's changing between us."

--

Later that day Harry sat on his bed staring at the black dress robes hanging on the wardrobe door. Charlie Weasley had already floo'd in from the Burrow saying his other brothers would be along shortly. Harry was not anticipating anyone when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry?" Hermione carefully opened the door. She opened it faster when she saw Harry in shorts and a t-shirt. "Oh, Harry!"

Hermione slowly walked over with tears in her eyes. Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "You're getting married!"

"How's Ginny?" Harry pulled back as Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Beautiful, Harry. I'll have to go back and help her get ready soon. You should see the dress, it's—"

"No!" Harry interrupted.

Hermione's hands flew to cover her mouth.

"Oops! Sorry. So, why aren't you dressed? You know you've only a few hours."

"I've a few hours, no rush." Harry sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Hermione sat down next to Harry. "Nothing's going to be the same."

"Now you sound like Ron. We'll still be friends. You'll always be a sister to me."

"You'll always be a brother to me," Hermione swallowed. "But it won't be _us_ anymore. No longer the legendary trio."

Harry patted Hermione on the back.

"We're growing up, Hermione. We're all starting families, but I'll still have time for my two best friends. Where would I be without you?" He put his arms around her and felt tears hit his shoulder.

--

The wind blew around the fresh snow that fell during the night. Standing under the heated tent Harry did not feel it. The surrounding Godric's Hollow looked picture perfect with the snow and the Christmas decorations. He watched the ushers, George and Lee, seat the guests. George locked arms with Professor McGonagall. Harry smiled, happy his old head of house could attend.

Harry thought back to the conversation he had with his parents before arriving at the tent. He visited their graves wishing they could talk in person, but he would take what he could get.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he expected to see Ron, but instead it was Luna in her light blue bridesmaid dress.

"You're in luck," she said dreamily, "a family of wanires is residing in the shrubs. Having them present at the wedding is extremely lucky for the bride and bridegroom." Before Harry could respond she wrapped her arms around him. "Good luck, Harry. I'm very happy for you."

As soon as Luna left, there was another tap on his shoulder.

"It's time," Ron said.

Harry swallowed. The butterflies he'd been carrying around in his stomach that morning turned into a herd of hippogriffs.

"You 'kay, mate?" Ron kept his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine." He knew he was. He was just nervous. "I'm ready."

"Good luck," Ron said taking his hand off his shoulder.

"Good luck, Harry." Neville patted Harry on the back.

The three men took their place in front of the tent. The white-headed wizard stood in front of them. Harry tried to look at the crowd, but it was blurry. He blinked his eyes. It didn't help. He wiped his glasses. It didn't help.

The band began to play. Harry took a deep breath. This was it. He was ready.

The first down the line was little Teddy holding the pillow with the rings on it. Harry remembered the rehearsal yesterday when Teddy put up a major fuss to carry Wolfie. He lost the fight and Andromeda promised to take good care of him. Harry focused on Teddy walking up the aisle wearing a grin. They locked eyes and Teddy's grin grew. The little boy with his hair black as requested by his godfather turned his gaze to the side and began to frown. Harry followed the gaze to see Andromeda sitting next to Bill and Fleur. In the hands of baby Victoire was Wolfie and in her mouth was his tail!

Teddy's face reddened. Harry tried catching his eye and shook his head. Teddy turned his head forward and continued up the aisle.

After Teddy came Luna wearing the long sleeve light blue bridesmaid dress carrying a bouquet of white lilies and other flowers Harry did not know the names of. She looked, well, she looked normal.

Behind her, Hermione stepped down the aisle in the same style dress, holding a larger bouquet of the same flowers. Ron drew in his breath. Harry sent her a smile, but he was sure she didn't see it for her gaze must have been stuck on Ron.

The two girls made their way to the front and stood opposite the men. Teddy stood close to Ron. The music changed. The audience stood up. Harry took a deep breath.

Out stepped perfection. OK, maybe she wasn't really perfect, but to Harry, she was.

Wearing a white dress flowing to her feet with bell sleeves and carrying a bouquet of lilies, freesias, and blue hydrangeas Ginny began her slow and steady march up the aisle accompanied by her father. Her red hair had been curled and placed half up with Aunt Muriel's tiara on her head. Harry felt his eyes tear up at the sight. She was stunning.

"Be good to my little girl," Mr. Weasley whispered as he handed over his daughter.

"Dearly beloved," the wizard began.

Harry kept his eyes on Ginny as he spoke. A tear slid down her cheek, he hoped from happiness. He kept his voice strong during the vows so he wouldn't cry himself. Ginny's voice wavered.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"

Harry put his arms around his bride, drew her closer, and kissed her open-mouthed.


	45. The Afterparty

The wizard presiding over the wedding waved his wand and snowflakes fell over Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled brightly as she shook the flakes out of her hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you do not mind, please stand," the wizard instructed.

As the crowd stood, the wizard waved his wand again. The surroundings changed into tables, chairs, and a wooden dance floor began to form in the spot where Ginny and Harry stood. House-elves from Hogwarts including Kreacher and Winky appeared carrying food and drink. Harry was sure he heard Ron's lips smack.

"Oh, my baby!" Mrs. Weasley ran up and hugged her daughter followed by her husband and a group of people. "You're not my baby anymore," she blubbered.

"Mum!" Ginny's ears reddened.

"Be good to her, Harry. Oh, I know you already are. You're the perfect choice for my Ginny. Well, she's not my Ginny anymore. She's your Ginny."

"We'll be back as soon as I calm your mother down." Mr. Weasley pulled his wife away from the crowd.

"Congratulations."

Harry turned to see a beefy hand held out for a shake.

"Thanks." He shook the hand.

Standing next to Dudley was Harry's Aunt Petunia clutching a package. She quickly handed it over.

"Congratulations," she said briskly.

With that they disappeared among the other guests.

"That was my cousin Dudley and my Aunt Petunia," Harry said astonished as Kreacher retrieved the gift.

The two continued receiving congratulations from everyone, which included bone-crushing hugs from a tearful Hagrid.

Finally, they got to sit down. Harry had grabbed a firewhiskey for him and a butterbeer for Hinny while Ginny procured hors d'vours from passing house-elves. They sat and mingled with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah until it was time.

"Now, its time for the first dance of the bride and groom," the lead singer of the wedding band announced.

Harry put his arms around Ginny as the first notes of the song began to play. She laid her head on his shoulder and quietly sang along in his ear. Harry remembered this as the Weird Sisters tune she sang to him during the little party he'd had when he first moved into Grimmauld Place. He was reluctant to let her go when the song ended, but the realization he could dance with her everyday for the rest of his life allowed him to.

"Now, its time for the father-daughter/mother-son-in-law dance."

Mr. Weasley took Ginny from Harry's hesitant arms and Mrs. Weasley put her arms around Harry. The band began a soft Celestina Warbeck tune.

"I'm so glad you're an official member of the family now," Mrs. Weasley spoke slowly. "You know you've always been a part of the Weasley clan." She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Thank you." Harry felt the tears spring up in his own eyes. He'd always wanted a family.

"I love you, Harry, more than a son-in-law, more like you are my own son." She cleared her throat, her eyes watering. "You will Ginny so very happy. You already do. I trust you."

Harry smiled, hoping the tears didn't escape.

When the song ended, Harry found his way back to his wife. They decided to take a break as the other couples made their way onto the dance floor. One of the couples was Ron and Hermione.

"I know it's been a year or something like that, but I still can't believe they're finally together," Ginny remarked.

Harry smiled at her. He was genuinely happy for his two best friends and since he had Ginny he didn't feel as awkward about the two being together.

Harry and Ginny partied some more. They danced with each other. Ginny danced with each of her brothers. Harry danced with Fleur, Hermione, Angelina, Luna, and oddly enough, Professor McGonagall. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. At one point, Teddy was dancing with his grandmother and the next he was dancing with Victoire. They kept bumping into people, though. He even saw two strange sights—Hagrid with Professor McGonagall and Oliver Wood with Gwenog Jones!

With the sun set it was time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon, after they changed out of their wedding attire. They said their goodbyes, hugging and kissing their loved ones. Teddy wailed when he received his hug. Harry assured him he'd be back in a week with a gift, but the tears didn't subside.

--

"We'll see you in a week." Ginny hugged her mum.

"Have fun, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied with a sniffle.

Harry, having just finished hugging Hermione and patting Ron on the back, reached for Ginny's hand. The two had changed out of their wedding clothes and were now wearing comfortable traveling clothes.

"Our portkey will be leaving in ten minutes." Harry held up a dented tin can. "Are you sure you have everything?" He pointed to Ginny's two suitcases.

"Yes!" She grunted.

"'M sorry." Harry patted his wife on the back.

"It's just the tenth time you asked," she replied.

"Are the newlyweds fighting so soon?" George butted in.

The Weasley family, Hermione, and Angelina had gathered at the Burrow after the reception and were now in the sitting room relaxing, except for the happy couple waiting on the portkey.

Ginny sent her older brother a look. Harry loved her stubborn temper.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled vibrantly.

"I love you, too."

--

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed, stepping into the honeymoon suite of Der Shokoladenkessel, German for The Chocolate Cauldron.

The hotel was part of the wizarding district of the Swiss Alps, which one accessed by tapping a certain cave wall with their wand.

Harry magicked their bags to the bed so they could unpack since they would be staying a week.

"We can unpack later," Ginny said, placing her hand on top of the suitcase as Harry started to unzip. "We need to explore the room."

Harry appreciated Ginny's excitement. She bounded about the suite examining everything. It was a rather large suite with two rooms. In the bedroom was a queen size bed, a couch, two bedside tables, a small fireplace, and a window with a wonderful view of the mountains. In the other room was another couch, a table, two chairs, a desk, another chair, an ornate fireplace, and a picture window of one of the most beautiful view of the Alps imaginable.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

He rushed into the loo to see what was the matter.

"It's so beautiful!" She gushed.

It was with double sinks, a Jacuzzi-style tub, a separate shower, and a closet for the toilet.

Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"I love you," he whispered for the millionth time that day. He nodded his head toward the bed.

"N-now?" she whispered back, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Are you not ready?"

Ginny hesitated, but then smiled. She walked to her suitcase and pulled something out that Harry could not see.

"I'll be right out." She closed the door to the loo.

Harry sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. This was it. This is what every man waited for.

"Harry…"

Harry picked up his head from looking at the pants he threw on the floor.

"I'm ready."


	46. Happy Christmas

"Hey," Hermione answered the door kissing Ron quickly on the lips.

He watched her close the door behind him, wearing a pair of khakis and a dark blue blouse.

"You look beautiful," Ron blurted.

"Thank you," she replied. "So do you, but I was planning on taking you to a Muggle restaurant. You probably shouldn't wear your robes."

Ron took them off to reveal blue jeans and a dirty white t-shirt underneath.

"Oh, er, my dad should have something you can wear."

Hermione had spent the day with her parents. It was their day off so she had scheduled a day off from work herself to be with them. She hardly saw them with all the time she was busy with the Ministry and Ron.

"Dad," Hermione asked her father who was in the sitting room reading the paper. "Do you mind if Ron borrows one of your shirts? We're going to a Muggle restaurant and he didn't wear the proper clothes."

"That's fine, sweetie," he lowered the paper. "Hello, Ron."

"Hello, sir."

Ever since the first official meeting a few years ago, Ron tended to feel nervous around Hermione's parents.

"Why did you tell him that?" He asked once they made their way up the stairs and into her parents' closet.

"I thought it sounded better than your clothes were dirty." Hermione handed him a dark gray sweater. "Try this on."

"You made it sound as if I don't know how to dress myself."

He pulled the sweater over his head.

"I did not and he doesn't think that. Lovely!" She pecked Ron on the lips. "Lets go."

Ron shook his head as he watched Hermione exit the room, her bushy hair bouncing against her back.

"Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," Hermione called after walking down the stairs.

"Are you coming here after your date?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No, I think I'll be heading to my flat. Bye, Mum." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Bye, Dad." She kissed her father on the cheek. "Come on, Ron!" She pulled him towards the door, his eyes glued to the glowing box. "I'll tell you all about the telly when we're in the restaurant."

--

"Tell me," Ron said after they'd been seated and ordered their food. "The box your mum was looking at is called a telly?"

"Actually, it's a television."

"Tel-e-vis-ion," he tried the word out. "Fascinating. Tell me about it."

"It's complicated. The gist is it shows moving pictures to tell stories."

"Brilliant," Ron replied. "Can we get one?"

"I don't think so. It runs off electricity."

"Oh." Ron couldn't hide his disappointment.

Hermione appeared on the verge of giggles, but she kept a straight face.

"I wonder what Harry and Ginny are doing right now," she changed the subject. "I still can't believe they're married."

"We should get married," Ron blurted out without thinking. He immediately clapped a hand to his mouth.

"What?"

"N-nothing." Ron's ears turned red.

"It's okay. I think it's a good idea."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, I do, Ron. I love you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Even more than house-elf rights?"

"Way more."

"So, we're getting married?"

"We're getting married."

Hermione leaned across the table, reached for Ron's hands, and kissed him square on the mouth.

--

The next afternoon, after work, found Ron in the most peculiar place…for him.

"Can we have a look at that one?" Hermione pointed to a plain gold band with a single square diamond.

"Are you sure you don't want to look at something fancier?" Ron asked as the clerk pulled the ring out of the cabinet.

"No, this is fine."

Hermione placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"It's a bit tight."

"The only ring we have in the next size up is this one." The clerk pointed to a gold band holding a round diamond surrounded by sapphires. "Try this on and if it fits I can order that size in the other ring for you."

Hermione slid the ring on her finger. Ron noticed her trying to hide the fact that her eyes lit up.

"Yes, this fits." She quickly took it off and handed it back to the clerk.

"Good. I'll order this ring in that size. Before I do that, I'm going to need some information from you and a down payment of £25."

Ron had prepared for this and pulled the money out of his pocket.

"I—" he stammered not able to count Muggle money.

Hermione smiled at him and counted out the correct amount.

"Thank you. The ring should be here in a few weeks," The clerk said after getting the other information.

--

The Burrow was its usual crowded self that Christmas Eve. The newlyweds would be arriving home and everyone was anxious to see them.

Charlie sat in an armchair in the sitting room, pouring over a book about dragon safety a colleague had given him. Mr. Weasley sat in the other armchair trying to have a discussion with the distracted boy. Fleur sat on the floor with George and Angelina playing with Victoire. Bill sat on one side of the couch watching. Ron and Hermione sat snuggled together in each other's arms on the other side of the couch. They'd told no one of their engagement, wanting to wait until the ring came in. Percy brought in a kitchen chair and tried to have a conversation with Ron and Hermione about Ministry regulations, but they would have none of it. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"Hello?" a female voice called out.

Ron and Hermione sat up. Mr. Weasley and Percy stopped talking. Charlie closed his book. Mrs. Weasley ran from the kitchen and wrapped her daughter and son-in-law in hugs.

"Eeee!" squealed Victoire.

"How was the trip?" Mrs. Weasley ushered the two to a spot on the couch next to Ron and Hermione. Bill transferred himself to the floor.

"Good." Ginny and Harry exchanged a look and a smile.

"How were the Alps? Did you take pictures?" Hermione asked.

"A few," Ginny replied. "We had the most perfect view of the mountains."

The couple talked more of heir honeymoon, describing the suite and the entrance to the wizarding village.

--

Ron and Harry gathered in Ron's room later that night while the girls gabbed in Ginny's room.

"What's up with you and Hermione?" Harry asked as he reclined on Ron's bed. "You two seem, you know, closer than before we left."

"Hermione's pregnant," Ron stated nonchalantly.

Harry turned pale and his eyes widened.

"Wha—?"

"Only joking!" Ron replied. "Truth is we're engaged, but we aren't telling anyone until her ring comes in, Hermione's idea, so please keep your mouth shut."

"You actually proposed?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Not really. It was sort of an accident. She mentioned you and Ginny and I blurted out that we should get married."

"Typical."

"What do you mean 'typical'?"

Harry did not get the chance to answer for at that moment the door creaked open and the girls walked in clad in their pajamas. Harry could have responded, but Ron would not have heard him so mesmerized he was by Hermione in her pink nightgown.

He wasn't used to her in the nightgown. She either wore her dressing gown or t-shirt and shorts. She sat next to him on the bed looking very, well, looking very sexy. He was very glad it was Hermione and not his sister wearing that nightgown.

Harry sat up and Ginny promptly sat in his lap. Ron cleared his throat.

"Let them be," Hermione patted Ron on the knee giving him a bit of a shiver.

"We're heading to bed," Ginny announced pulling Harry up.

Once they left the room, Ron spoke, "Ugh, I can't imagine them in the same bed together!"

"They are married, a fact you have to accept." Hermione scooted up the bed and laid her head on Ron's pillow, yawning.

"Mum will have kittens if she finds you asleep in here."

Hermione did fall asleep next to Ron as they lay together talking. Fortunately, the two woke in the wee hours of the morning while everyone else slept and Hermione was able to make it to Bill's room where she was staying.

Later that morning Ron woke up to presents surrounding his bed. Ignoring them for the time being he went to see Hermione.

"Happy Christmas," He exclaimed, opening the door.

When she didn't wake, he climbed under the covers and stared at her.

"R-RON!" Hermione shouted, obviously startled at seeing him so close to her. She giggled once she calmed down.

"Hermione is that—are you okay?" Ron joked with a smile.

"Yes, of course." She sat up with her eyes on her gifts. "Happy Christmas. Have you opened your presents?"

They ended up settling in his room on his bed, digging into the presents, revealing Weasley sweaters, Swiss chocolates, books, and other knick-knacks from their family and friends.

"Ron, there's no gift from you here," Hermione complained as Ron held the new orange Chudley Cannons shirt she'd given him.

"Are you sure you didn't leave it in Bill's room?"

"Positive."

Ron shrugged.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" She looked close to tears.

"Honest I did!"

"Then where is it?"

Ron put down the shirt and sighed. He didn't want to upset her, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Mum has breakfast ready," he said instead.

"Let me change."

Five minutes later they walked down the stairs to be greeted by George.

"Hermione, there's a surprise on the tree for you."

She looked at Ron, who shrugged again. He followed her to the Christmas tree, glancing over at Harry sitting on the couch with Ginny. Hermione looked up and down the tree when she spotted a small box and a rather large tag with her name on it. She opened the box to reveal the diamond ring with sapphires.

"You shouldn't have! Oh, this cost too much. Ron, you can't afford this."

"I know it's the one you want and I want to make sure you're happy." Ron kneeled down on one knee and slipped the ring on Hermione's finger. "I want to make this official." He looked deep into her brown eyes filling with tears. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione nodded. Ron jumped up and grabbed her in a kiss. He heard a clatter in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny cheered. George wolf-whistled.


	47. Come Back to Me

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, sending his opponent's wand flying.

Dawlish, who had been hiding behind a rubbish bin, ran to retrieve it.

"You're under arrest," Harry said as Dawlish sent ropes out of his wand to tie up the criminal. "For Muggle baiting, among other things."

"We'll be taking you back to the Ministry for your trial," Dawlish added.

Arriving back at the Ministry and after dropping off the criminal Harry ran into Neville exiting the department and looking glum.

"Neville?"

"I'm fine, Harry," he replied quickly. "Robards wants to see you."

Harry hoped whatever troubled his mate had nothing to do with this meeting with the Auror head.

"Mr. Robards," Harry opened the office door. "Neville said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, come in, come in. Have a seat." Robards gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk. "How was your mission today? You were sent to arrest a Muggle-baiter, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." Harry stood anxiously.

"Good, good." Robards tapped his fingers on his desk. "We have a case of illegal goods being smuggled into England. These items are highly dangerous and I want our team on the case."

Harry sat in the chair at that moment knowing Robards would want to talk about the case as he was on the same team.

"We believe there may be two points where they're smuggling," Robards continued talking about ideas on how to spy and possibly capture the criminals.

---

Climbing up the stairs after flooing home from a hard day's work, Harry allowed the aroma of Kreacher's cooking to fill his senses. He enjoyed having the house-elf around despite what Hermione said.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny nearly tackled him the second he stepped on the first floor. "I made the team!" she waved a letter in her hand. "I'm third string on the English National Team!"

Harry blinked. He didn't even know she tried out for the team.

"It was a shock to see the owl delivering this letter earlier. I never thought they'd pick me!"

"Congratulations!" He wrapped her up in a hug.

"I have a team meeting on Thursday." She followed Harry up the stairs to their bedroom. "This is so exciting!"

Harry took off his work robes as Ginny flopped on the bed.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

He sat down next to her.

"Do you think this is a good house to raise children in?"

"What? I don't know. The Blacks raised their children here. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." He sighed. "Robards assigned our team to a dangerous mission today."

"You've been on missions before."

"Yes."

"You're not upset because we're a newly married couple?"

"No."

"Well then, what is it?"

Harry turned to look at her. He didn't know what it was.

"I love you."

"Harry!" She said exasperated.

"I just—this is a dangerous mission."

"You're Harry Potter, you know what you're doing."

Harry recalled the search for Voldemort's Horcruxes when he was seventeen. He didn't know what he was doing then.

"You'll come back to me." Ginny patted Harry's knee, got up, and left the room. That was the clue she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

After dinner, Harry thought he'd heard Ginny crying in the drawing room. She was still up when he went to bed. When he woke in the morning she was asleep. She seemed so peaceful and with the day being her off day, he didn't have the heart to wake her so he left her a note before heading to work.

---

"…They have an order coming in next Tuesday," Robards said during the meeting with his group. "We need to be there when they pick it up, but we can not mess with anything. It is the only evidence we'll have to arrest them."

"Not every member will be present, though, as you said they are expecting another shipment on Wednesday on the opposite coast," Iva added.

"Do we have a group ready for that?" Harry asked. It seemed only wise to catch both groups in the act.

Robards shook his head.

"We can't afford it, so we have to go after the main bunch and see what happens from there."

Harry was unsure how this would work, but as Gawain Robards was his boss he would go with it.

"I'll need you to study these." Robards handed Harry a huge stack of parchment. "You'll need to be up-to-date on these men."

Harry headed for his cubicle to read all the parchment when he ran into Neville, almost literally.

"Sorry, Harry," he mumbled.

"You all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

Neville didn't look fine, but with all the reading ahead of Harry he didn't press the issue.

---

"Busy?" Ron stepped into Harry's cubicle later that day.

"No." he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I need to take a break before I make myself cross-eyed." Looking at his watch, he saw it was after five. He grabbed his cloak and followed Ron out of the room.

"Picking up Hermione?" He asked as they waited for the lift.

"She's working late tonight," Ron sighed.

"Again?"

Ron shrugged. It bothered him, Harry knew, but ever since the couple became engaged Ron was more lenient with Hermione and her house-elves.

"Have you seen Neville?" Ron changed the subject.

"He doesn't look happy," Harry responded.

Ron and Harry talked of Neville and other Auror related things during their ride on the lift.

---

With Harry busy preparing for the upcoming mission and an extra Quidditch practice added to Ginny's schedule the weekend came pretty fast for the new Potter family. That Sunday found them at the Burrow with many Weasleys gathered around the big kitchen table.

"I have an announcement," Fleur and Ginny said simultaneously.

"You go first," Fleur offered with a twinkle in her eye.

"I've been named to third string for the English National Team!"

"Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's great, sis," Percy congratulated.

"Third string? Can't do better than that?" George joked. "I'm happy for you!" He quickly added after receiving a glare from his sister.

"Great news, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone continued to congratulate Ginny when Bill cleared his throat loudly.

"I believe Fleur has some news as well."

Everyone quieted. Fleur's cheeks turned pink.

"We're having anozzer baby!"

"Another baby!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

All the Weasleys' attention shifted to Fleur.

"Sorry," Harry said to his wife.

"It's all right."

No one noticed them slip off to spend time alone in her childhood bedroom.

---

Studying up on the Rutilus Diabolus taught Harry just how dangerous this mission was to be. Unlike Death Eaters, they took any blood type—pureblood, halfbood, Muggle-born. Basically, they were a gang. Once joined they taught the members Dark Arts. This was a pretty old group so they were well versed in ancient magic. They weren't bullies per say, just that they participated in highly illegal activities they needed protection.

"They've evaded capture for roughly 840 years," Robards said when the Aurors met on Monday. "We've been studying them for such a long time we believe we finally have them where we want them.

"They're expecting a shipment of magic carpets and illegal plant seeds, including Venomous Tentacula, tomorrow morning at 9AM from France. We will be camping out near the West Pier in Brighton as we need to be there before them."

Robards's office was one of the select few locations one could Disapparate from in the Ministry. Apparition was not allowed at all, not even in the office. Holding onto a bag similar to Hermione's, he took hold of Iva's hand, who quickly grabbed Harry's. Robards turned on the spot and disappeared.

They arrived on the coast in the midst of a drizzle. Out of the bag Robards pulled a tent. He quickly set it up and walked around it performing spells. Harry was very much reminded of Hermione during their camping trip of '97.

"Get inside!" He ushered the other two. "We can't risk them possibly seeing us. Harry, brought your cloak?"

"Yes, sir." Harry had learned to perform the Disillusionment Charm, but still carried the invisibility cloak for precaution.

The tent was much smaller than Perkins's and the Weasleys'. It contained two bunk beds, a sink, a stove, and a separate room for the toilet.

"I get the top bunk," Iva declared, climbing onto the nearest bunk.

"I brought chicken breasts for dinner." Robards began pulling kitchen items out of the bag. "Dinner should be ready soon. We'll need to get to sleep early tonight as we'll need to get up pretty early in the morning."

They enjoyed the chicken with a side of beans and shortly thereafter Harry found himself in the bottom bunk under Iva with the lights off.

"Harry," Iva whispered once Robards's snoring could be heard.

Sitting up, Harry could barely make out the shape of Iva's head hanging over the side of her bed.

"Lumos," she murmured. "Better to see me with." She smiled, climbed down from her bunk, and sat next to Harry. "Not tired, are you?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Good." She tapped his wand that lay near his pillow.

Harry picked it up and uttered the light spell.

"Better. Don't worry about disturbing Gawain. He's a heavy sleeper. So, how's Ginny?"

"I told you she made England's National Quidditch Team?"

"No!" she pushed his leg.

Harry and Iva stayed up talking late into the night. He didn't know what time it was when he finally crawled under the covers, but he knew it must be late. He lay there for a while wishing he had Ginny's warm body next to his.

He woke up not much later to Robards puttering around the tent preparing coffee. Harry yawned, hoping he didn't have to rise and wishing he'd gone to sleep earlier.

"Up and at 'em," Robards called in a singsong voice.

Iva groaned, turned over, and released creaks from the bedsprings.

"If you went to sleep when I told you, you wouldn't be so tired."

"You sound like my dad." Iva jumped off the top bunk as Robards poured three cups of coffee.

"I reckon you stayed up with her, Potter," he sighed.

Harry did not reply. Once he found his glasses, which had ended up on the floor, he climbed out of bed, and made his way to the table where his mug sat. He glanced at Iva, the scar running down her cheek swollen.

"Oh," she ran her fingers along it. "It does that sometimes when I'm tired."

"Enough chit-chat, you two. We need to get the tent packed away."

Robards did not wait for them to finish their coffee before pushing them out the door. He packed up the tent and as soon as the last drop hit his tongue grabbed Harry's mug and tossed it in his bag. He performed the Disillusionment Charm on Harry, Iva, and himself and they were ready to go.

"They should be arriving any minute," He said after they made it to the pier.

Harry looked up into the sky. No one was sure how the illegal goods would be arriving.

"There!" Iva pushed the three back as a boat appeared out of the water in similar fashion to the arrival of the Durmstrang to Hogwarts.

"Follow my lead. Do not move until I do."

If Robards was invisible how was Harry to see him? He trusted everything would work out.

They watched three men climb off the boat. Two other men stayed on deck.

"The man with the blond hair on deck," Robards pointed out," is Roger Esme."

Roger Esme was the head of the Rutilus Diabolus.

As if on cue, Roger yelled at one of the men on the ground. The only thing Harry could make out was "You are…" The wizard on the ground must have smarted off back because Esme waved his wand and the wizard began choking, eventually ending up on the ground in a heap.

"See what I mean?" Robards whispered.

The group began unloading boxes. Nothing eventful happened except for Esme leaving the boat and kicking the unconscious body out of the way. Harry wondered when they would make their move.

Finally, Esme opened one of the boxes and pulled out a deep purple carpet. He rubbed it against his cheek. Once he flattened it out, it hovered in the air.

Harry turned his head at the sound of clicking to see what it was, but he didn't see remembering they were under the Disillusionment Charm. When he saw the flash he knew one of his partners was taking pictures.

Esme noticed the flash, too, but according to the confused look on his face he had no idea where it came from.

"Go!" Robards pushed Harry forward.

Harry stepped forward as Esme climbed on the carpet. He saw one of the worker's wands fly out of his hand and roll close to Harry, disappearing as one of his partners, he assumed, picked it up.

"Who's there?" Esme called out, pulling his wand out of his robes. He waved his wand around. Harry felt something heavy hit his chest and knock him backwards. Hitting the ground took the wind out of him, but after waiting a full minute Harry was able to get back on his feet.

"You're under arrest!" He heard Robards say, as ropes appeared to bind one of the members of the wizarding gang.

When Robards spoke his Charm vanished revealing himself.

"Aurors!" Esme exclaimed jumping off the carpet. "Oh, look, it must be the famed Harry Potter. I've heard about you." He laughed.

Harry hadn't realized getting hit with the spell would erase the charm and make him visible.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry exclaimed.

"When I said I've heard about you, I mean I've heard about everything! We all know your signature move, Mr. Potter." Esme waved his wand in the air.

"Stupefy!" Iva exclaimed.

Instead of the spell hitting the intended target of Roger Esme, it hit Harry square in the chest knocking him backwards. Everything went black.

---------

Rutilus Diabolus is Latin for Red Devil.  
My profile contains a very short paragraph explaining where we are in the timeline (what year it is) if you are confused.


	48. Another Day at St Mungo's

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. He was inside a familiar looking room. Ah, that's right, St. Mungo's. He turned his aching head to see Ginny sitting on a chair looking down at the floor.

"G-Ginny," he croaked.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "You're awake!" She leaned over and reached for his hands. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Yeah, the healer said you have a mild concussion. The potion they gave you should take care of it, I think. When you came in yesterday you were all out of sorts."

"How out of it was I?"

"You kept mentioning you had to hurry to help Suzy move. Who's Suzy?"

"I don't know any Suzy."

Ginny leaned closer and kissed Harry.

"I knew you'd come back to me. May not have been in the optimal form, but you came back."

"I always do." He closed his eyes.

"I have to get practice. I'll be back afterwards. The healer said you would most likely be discharged today." She kissed Harry deeply. "I love you."

"Love you, too." He watched her walk away. Oh, he loved that girl.

"Good morning, Harry," Healer Johnson, as it red on her tag, greeted him, walking towards the bed with a flask in her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"You took a bad fall. This should elevate the pain."

Harry took the flask and drank the potion. Almost immediately the headache disappeared.

Bored with the hospital Harry tried to fall asleep and was grateful to see the red hair and freckled face of his best mate, Ron.

"Supposed to be at work, are you?" Harry greeted him.

Ron sat down in the chair Ginny occupied an hour earlier. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm to interview an old lady regarding a disturbance in her home, but I thought I'd pay a visit to my best mate before."

"How lucky am I," Harry replied with a touch of sarcasm.

Ron swatted at him.

"How are you feeling? Moved Suzy yet?" Ron chuckled.

Ignoring the latter part Harry replied, "much better."

"You were pretty funny yesterday."

"I don't remember any of it."

"Have they served lunch yet?" Ron changed the subject.

"No."

"I reckon I can stay until then."

"Good morning, Harry. Fancy seeing you here, Ron." Iva winked at Ron. She carried a brown bag over her right shoulder. "I'm so sorry for hitting you with the spell, Harry!"

"It was an accident."

"It's just me being clumsy. First, I get attacked by a werewolf and now I stupefy one of my partners!" She slumped into the open chair on the other side of the bed.

"I don't blame you for anything."

"You're not clumsy," Ron spoke up.

"Thanks. Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," he grumbled getting up from his seat. "Bye, Harry."

"Now that he's gone, I can show you these."

Iva opened her bag and pulled out a stack of photos. Harry studied them. Many were of the workers moving boxes off the boat. A few were of Esme sitting on his carpet.

"They're the only evidence we have right now."

"Did we capture Roger Esme?"

"No, but we managed to arrest two of his members. Their trial in front of the Wizengamot starts this afternoon. Wish you could be there."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. He hadn't really been a help on this mission. He examined the pictures some more. "You weren't able to seize any of the illegal items?"

"That's the odd thing. After your fall I brought you here. When I returned everyone, but the man Gawain tied up and the man Esme choked left. All their stuff including the ship—gone. Gawain said he turned his back for one second and everything vanished." She shook her head. "Even in our world there's no explanation I can find."

"I'll see what Hermione knows, if she's come across a spell that would cause something like this."

"If anyone knows, it would be her." Harry knew Iva knew Hermione just from Ron talking about her. He did not know if they'd ever met. "You won't discuss the case with her."

"I won't."

"Gawain wants us to stay on this case until we lock up Ritulus Diabolus for good. He might come by today if he's not too busy with the trial."

A healer came in, not Healer Johnson who has seen to Harry earlier. Iva scooped up the photos quickly.

"Lunch should be arriving soon. How are you feeling?" She waved her wand over Harry's body to check his blood pressure.

"Better, thanks."

"I better go." Iva tapped Harry on the leg. "Gawain wants me to present the evidence at the trial and I need to prepare."

"Your numbers look good. Everything seems set for you going home today." The healer wore something on a chart then headed to the next patient.

After lunch Harry went to sleep. He ended up waking shortly after five when three people came to visit—his two best friends and his wife.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed at the sight.

"I'm fine! In fact, once the healer checks me out I get to go home."

Ginny sat on the bed and reached for Harry's hands.

"I love you," she mouthed.

"I love you, too," Harry mouthed back.

"We're almost ready to present the House-Elf Liberation Act to the house-elves," Hermione announced, choosing the chair on Harry's left.

"It'll be good to have you finished with that," Ron said. "I can spend more time with you.

"It's important for the house-_elves_, Ron."

"Who's more important? The house-elves or me?"

"You already have your freedom."

"Please don't argue," Harry pleaded.

"No, Hermione," Ron ignored Harry. "It's not about freedom."

"Yes, it is, Ron. You have it and keep it from other creatures."

"I think it's great, Hermione, that you're doing this for the house-elves," Ginny interrupted.

"Thank you. We hope to have Minister Shacklebolt sign the bill by the end of the week."

A healer walked up holding a chart and a wand.

"Feeling better, I hope," the healers aid. She examined the chart closely. "It says here you were last administered a potion at 8AM, correct?"

"I reckon so," Harry replied. "It was in the morning, but I do not remember the time."

"Here's your prescription for the anti-headache potion. You can pick it up at the apothecary. Do not take it more than every 12 hours. You shouldn't need to take it longer than five days. If you do, please come back and see us." She waved her wand up and down Harry's body. "Vital signs are normal. Just sign here and you're free to go."

Harry signed the parchment without reading for he was an Auror and read the sheet far too many times to not know what it said. He climbed out of bed, pulled his robes over his head, and slipped on his shoes.

"You feel good enough to Disapparate?" Ginny asked.

"I think," Harry replied.

Ginny reached for his hand and with Ron and Hermione following led him to the lift.

Ron and Hermione helped settle Harry on the couch in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place and then left him alone with Ginny. Kreacher had brought them both cups of hot tea.

"I'm glad to have you home." She kissed his forehead. "You don't know how big this place is until you're here alone."

Harry looked at Ginny.

"I lived here without you before we got married. I think I know what it's like to be here alone."

Ginny could have been a little hurt with that statement, but instead she snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you terribly," she said into his robes.

"I missed you, too."

It had been the first time they'd been apart since they were married.

"I wish you didn't have to travel and leave me alone in this big house."

"You've Ron here."

"He's always off with Hermione."

"You really don't like it here?"

She looked up at Harry, he down at her.

"I know Mrs. Black's portrait has been moved to Kreacher's room, but I can still hear her screeching in the front hall. Just think of all the Blacks who lived and _died_ here."

"I reckon we'll need to find a place of our own."

Ginny leaned into Harry some more. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against the couch cushions. Yes, they would find a house for their own family.


	49. More Changes

Harry and Ginny did not tell anyone of their decision to move from Grimmauld Place, not Kreacher, not Ron, not Hermione, not Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum will want to know if it's because we're having a baby," Ginny said nonchalantly while pouring over the advertising section of the _Daily Prophet_ after dinner one evening.

"You're not, you're not," Harry stuttered with a funny look on his face. "This isn't why you—"

"No!" Ginny interrupted. "No, no, don't you fear. I'm not having a baby. The only pregnant one is Fleur."

She jumped from her spot in the armchair to next to Harry on the couch.

"I wouldn't mind having a baby."

"No? What about Quidditch?"

'I reckon _now_ would be highly inappropriate, what with the Quidditch World Cup, even if I am just third string, but maybe later."

"Ginny!" Harry scolded. "When do you leave for Berlin?"

Berlin, Germany was the sight of the '02 Quidditch World Cup.

"In a few weeks. Are you sure you can't get the entire month off?"

"Not with this case left open like this."

"Are you _sure_ you can't talk about it?"

"Robards doesn't like us talking about our cases until they're 100% solved. I'll be at your first game and I'll be at the championship game."

He kissed her on the top of her head. Ginny bounced back to the armchair and began poring over the paper again.

"Would you rather live in Godric's Hollow or Ottery St. Catchpole?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. They both wanted to live in Godric's Hollow where Harry should have been raised, but if hey found a better house someone where else they didn't want to pass that up. Plus, they'd get a bigger yard for their children to play in.

"There's a two-story three-bedroom for sale on the other side of Ottery St. Catchpole from the Burrow, but I know how much you want to move to Godric's Hollow."

"We should look at the house. We don't know what we might be passing up."

"Alright." She circled the listing with her quill. "I'm excited about this."

Ginny searched the paper for more listings. When she found none she opened the paper to the sports section where she found an article on the Harpies.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!"

"What?" Harry asked alarmed.

"There's a rumor going around Gwenog's retiring at the end of the season."

"What does the article say, Gin?"

"'According to unnamed sources, this journalist has learned Captain and Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Gwenog Jones will be retiring at the end of the season. Miss Jones herself declined to comment.'"

"You know how the _Daily Prophet_ is with rumors."

"The sports section is usually truthful."

Harry beckoned for her to sit by him again.

"Don't worry over this. If she is retiring she'll tell you in time and if not then it's just a silly little rumor printed in the Prophet."

---

Ginny had the day off the next day, with it being Tuesday, so she decided to check out the two houses she listed in the _Daily Prophet_. The first one was the two story in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Ah, good morning, Mrs. Potter," the blonde real estate witch greeted her. "My daughter is a big fan."

"Thank you." Ginny shook her hand awkwardly. Gawking fans, that was Harry's thing.

"I'm Mrs. Hoomo." She waved her wand and unlocked the door. "This house was built in the '50's and only upgraded once. Not like that house on the other side of town," she laughed.

Ginny's ears turned pink. That was the Burrow she was laughing at.

"Here's the downstairs. We have the kitchen on the left and the sitting room on the right."

The house looked a lot like the Burrow, except the kitchen was smaller.

"The kitchen has all modern appliances," Mrs. Hoomo continued.

Ginny tuned her out. The house was smaller than the Burrow, but it was still very nice. Her mom would be closer if she ever needed her. The fireplace looked exactly like the one at her parents' place.

"Mrs. Potter," the real estate witch said rather loudly.

"Huh?" Ginny came back down to earth.

"Let us check the upstairs now," she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Reluctantly she followed the older witch upstairs.

"This floor contains three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The only upgrade was done in the '70's. The owners added a new bathroom and expanded the back bedroom."

Ginny stepped into the bedroom directly opposite the stairs. It was a decent sized room—a little bigger than her childhood room. It contained a big picture window.

"Gorgeous view?" Mrs. Hoomo asked. "Most of the land in front of you belongs with the house. Wonderful if you plan on having children. The rest of the land belongs with that house."

Looking where Mrs. Hoomo pointed, she spotted the rook. She was interested in the odd shaped house until she saw a man step out.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Xenophilius Lovegood. Crazy man, but fantastic magazine."

"You read _The Quibbler_?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

Ginny shook her head. She loved Luna, quirky as she was, but her father was another matter. If Luna still lived at home she would fancy living close by, but she decided there was a good chance Luna would not live in that house for a long time.

---

"How was the house?" Harry asked over lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Like a miniature Burrow, sort of," Ginny replied putting her fork into her meat pie. "Except it's only been upgraded once unlike the Burrow, which the rude witch informed me."

"She insulted you?"

"She laughed like the Burrow was a joke. The Burrow was my childhood home. It's not a joke. Besides, Mr. Lovegood lives near by."

"We'd be near Luna!"

"Luna doesn't live there anymore, Harry."

"You're not happy."

"I don't want to live near Mr. Lovegood. Did you know his house is a rook?"

"I told you, when Ron, Hermione, and I were almost captured by the Death Eaters."

Ginny nodded as she chewed her beef.

"I'm checking out a house near Shell Cottage later. Wish you could come with me."

"Robards won't let me off for anything right now until we are further along in this case."

---

After lunch Ginny made her way to the new house she'd be looking at. It was on the ocean like Bill's house, which Ginny found to be very serene, thought she saw potential dangers in raising kids near the shore. Bill and Fleur were doing it, but she always thought Fleur was too liberal for her liking.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter," the real estate wizard greeted her with a firm handshake. "I'm happy to show this one story today." He opened the door. "As you can see the front door opens onto the sitting room, a rather large, open space."

The room was beautiful. The walls were a creamy off-white and the floor was a dark hardwood. The entire back wall was a huge picture window with a stunning view of the rocks and the ocean.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

"Brilliant." She walked up to the window and after looking for a minute turned around. "Is it safe for young children?"

"Do you have young children?"

"No, sir. Well, there is my husband's godson who we watch sometimes. We do plan on having children in the future."

"I've yet to hear of any serious injuries off these cliffs."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"No. You can build a fence, I suppose, but you lose the view."

"And it is a lovely one."

"Let's look at the rest of the house."

Ginny followed him through the decent sized kitchen. It wasn't as big as the one at the Burrow, but it was bigger than the one at the other house she looked at.

After the kitchen they went to the other side of the house where the two bedrooms and bathroom sat.

"The bigger of the two bedrooms is in the back," the wizard said.

The back room contained a breath taking view of the ocean itself. Ginny sighed, content in looking out the window all day long.

Once she was done looking at the house she decided to pay Fleur and Victoire a visit. She was so close by. She wasn't very close with her sister-in-law, but she was her sister-in-law and Victoire was her niece.

"Ginny, what a nice surprise," Fleur greeted her at the door with Victoire on her hip.

"I was in the area." She took Victoire from Fleur. "Looking at a house," she admitted not realizing she was telling Fleur before she told anyone else.

"Oh, do you plan on moving? Are you and 'Arry expecting?"

"No, no. We're just tired of living at Grimmauld Place. It's not our home. I'm not sure if we're moving to this area. The house I looked at was rather small."

"Would you care for some tea? Biscuits?" Fleur asked as they entered her home.

"No, thank you."

The three made themselves comfortable in the sitting room. As soon as they sat down, Victoire began to wail. Fleur waved her wand and produced an ice-cold teething ring. She handed it to Ginny.

"Mademoiselle Victoire eez still teesing," she said.

Ginny gave the ring to the baby who immediately started sucking on it unhappily.

"Poor baby."

Ginny rubbed Victoire's blonde hair. She couldn't believe it wasn't red.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Fleur. "Do you know the gender of the baby?"

"Bill does not want to know, but I sink we are 'aving anozzer girl." Fleur placed a hand on her belly.

"Anoz—another girl? You've already one girl. That baby is a Weasley. Weasleys don't usually have one girl, much less two."

"You forget I am part-Veela. Veelas 'ave loss of girls."

Victoire looked up at Ginny as if she was waiting for a response.

"I can't ever forget you're a Veela," she muttered, noticing how Fleur glowed twice as much as normal, mostly due to her pregnancy.

"What was sat?"

"Nothing," she grumbled.

Maybe visiting Fleur when Bill wasn't home was a bad idea.

"My latest appointment with my mediwitch was last week. She says ze baby is doing fine." Fleur helped herself up and headed to the kitchen. "I 'ave to start dinner. You are welcome to stay."

"No, thank you. Harry will be home soon. Do you mind if I use your floo?"

"I do not mind. Tell 'Arry I said 'ello and would love for you to move to ze area."

Ginny held Victoire awkwardly, having followed Fleur into the kitchen where the fireplace was located.

"Oh!" Fleur waved her wand and a small cot appeared.

"Place her in zere. When you are a muzzer you will know zese spells."

Ginny placed her niece in the cot.

"Bye, Vicky-er-Victoire," she waved. She had started to call her Vicky, but corrected herself when she remembered it was Ron's horrid nickname for Hermione's old friend, Viktor Krum.

"Bye!" The young one replied causing Ginny to break out in a smile.

"Bye, Fleur." She grabbed a pinch of powder, threw it into the flames, stepped into the flames, and shouted. "12 Grimmauld Place!"

---

Ginny arrived at practice the next day to a somber locker room.

"Can you believe it?" Sian asked after putting on her practice jersey.

"Believe what?"

"You didn't read the _Prophet_?" She exclaimed.

Ginny had been in the process of tying her boots. Her teammate's exclamation caused her to get a knot in her laces.

"Are you referring to that rumor they printed about Gwenog?" She asked as she unsuccessfully tried to get the knot out.

"Yes!" Sian pulled her wand out and said the spell to undo Ginny's laces. "The Harpies without Gwenog Jones is like…it's like…"

"A day with no sun," Patricia supplied. "It's a shame she didn't tell us before the article was printed."

"You believe it?" Ginny asked incredulously finally tying her boots right.

"You don't?" Sara, the other Chaser, said.

Ginny was about to respond when the room became silent. She heard the sound of Quidditch boots on the concrete floor. Everyone stopped talking.

"Practice starts in two minutes!" Gwenog Jones said. "If I don't see you on the pitch that's a hundred more laps. Now, go!"

The girls scattered. Most headed for the shack where their brooms were stored. Ginny quickly retrieved her team owned Firebolt and made for the pitch.

Practice that day had been long and tough. Some of the girls were extra chatty causing them to do extra drills. The end of the day brought on a scrimmage between the starters and the reserve team.

"Ladies," Gwenog said at the end of practice. "I'm sure you read the article in Monday's _Daily Prophet _or heard about it. I didn't want to tell you before the season actually started. I wanted to save the news until the end, but unfortunately that didn't happen. I figured it's best to tell you now instead of leaving you wondering. It is true. I will be retiring at the end of the season. I love Quidditch. It's all I've ever wanted to do. But, I'm not getting any younger. I've been here for a good amount of time. No matter how much fun we have, all good things must come to an end. I will miss you all very much and I am making sure you are left in the most capable of hands, whether she's already on this team or a member of another team."

No one on the team had dismounted her broom while Gwenog gave her announcement. Afterwards, they sat on their sticks, hovering in the air, in shock. They all looked at each other, but no one made a move to dismount or say anything.

"Girls!" Jones exclaimed. "Don't be sad! We've an entire season to get through."

Gwenog Jones was the most tomboyish girl Ginny ever knew. She had the biggest feeling her captain was rather uncomfortable at the sight of all this sadness.

"Ten laps around the pitch and we'll call it a day!" the captain ordered.

Ginny flew behind Sian and the blonde first year reserve Seeker, Yvonne, her red hair flying in her face. She tied her hair up in the mornings, but somewhere around midday she'd take it down.

---

"Harry!" Ginny cried after stepping out of the floo.

"Master is not home," Kreacher said from the kitchen.

"Oh, dear!"

Ginny's practices usually ran late so Harry usually beat her home. He promised her this morning he'd be here when she arrived home.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked hopefully.

"Kreacher is not knowing where Master is. Kreacher is also to tell you Master's two best friends are here."

Ron and Hermione! They must know something. Ginny flew up the stairs and into the sitting room. Ron lay with his head in Hermione's lap and sat up at once.

"You're home," Hermione said as a slight pinkish closer appeared on her cheeks.

"Harry wanted me to give you this. He didn't have time to send it by owl." Ron handed his sister a folded piece of parchment.

_Ginny—_

_Robards has a mighty big lead on the case we're working on and we have to leave now. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but I'll get there as soon as I can. I love you very much!_

_Harry_

Ginny fell to the couch. She should be used to this by now, having been married to Harry for a few months and his girlfriend for four years. A tiny tear escaped down her cheek and she felt the arms of her brother awkwardly wrap around her.

"He's going to be okay," he whispered.

"When has he failed us?" Hermione patted her back.

He died once, which was pretty weird to think about. He didn't do so hot the last time he went out on a mission. She then thought of two people she never imagined failing. One of them did.

"Harry asked me about a spell to make everything disappear instantly," Hermione said. "He wouldn't tell me why. There's the Disillusionment Charm, but you have to perform it separately for everything you want to make invisible. He said this wasn't about making things invisible, it was about actually making them disappear."

"Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Where are you going with this?"

"Well, nowhere, actually," she replied honestly. "It's just something to do with his mission.

"Ginny?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

With her brother's arm around her, she sat there crying, which was unusual for her.

"Harry's just on a mission. He's been on plenty before."

"It's not that. Well, it is, but I just keep thinking of Fred and how sudden his death was."

She waited for someone to say something, but no one did. She was afraid of that. Ron put his arm around her and drew her close to him. She wasn't used to this level of comfort from her brother.

"They say the life of an Auror is tough, but the life of the spouse is tougher," he said quietly. "You know Harry. He _will_ come back."

She didn't know if he was saying that for her benefit or his, but she smiled anyway.

After dinner the three came back to the sitting room and turned on the wireless. WWN played an old Weird Sister's concert.

The next thing Ginny knew someone's dry lips, and Merlin were they dry, were on hers. She slowly opened her eyes to see Harry's green eyes behind his round glasses centimeters from her face. She reached her hand to the back of his head and continued the kiss passionately.

"Your lips are so dry," she said once they parted.

"I am rather thirsty," he admitted. "Thanks for the greeting."

"Sorry," Ginny yawned. "What time is it?"

"Somewhere around 3AM."

"3AM!" She looked around noticing Ron and Hermione were no longer there and someone had placed a blanket around her.

"How are you, Harry? Fine, thanks. How are you, Ginny?"

Ginny laughed.

"How are you, Harry?" She asked noticing a cut on his nose.

"Tired and thirsty," he replied. "We didn't complete our case tonight, but we did extremely well."

"Does that hurt?" She pointed to his nose.

"What?" He winced when he touched the cut.

"You should have that cleaned up."

"You do it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure how good I am with the healing spells, but I reckon I can do it."

Harry reached for his wife's hands, pulled her from the couch, and led her upstairs.


	50. Spotlight

"I can't find my red t-shirt!" Ginny called out.

Harry sighed. She couldn't find anything and anyway, that shirt clashed with her hair.

"Have you asked Kreacher?" He called back.

He was downstairs in the drawing room working on some parchment work and she was upstairs packing. He heard her thunder down the stairs, most likely looking for the house-elf. He was going to miss her. Now, he was going to experience what it was like to be her when he was on a mission.

"Found it!" She cried, running by the drawing room door.

He shook his head. She was very excited about this trip. Harry scooted his chair away from his desk. He could deal with the work later. His wife was going away tonight for an entire month. Sure, he'd see her in a week, but it wasn't the same.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted after what sounded like her bumping into something.

"Calm down" Harry, as he began to climb the stairs, heard Ron say. "Mental," he mouthed to Harry.

Harry reached for Ginny's arm and pulled her to him.

"When are you leaving?"

"I have to meet the team at 5."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

Behind them, Ron made gagging noises.

"Do I have to watch? My baby sister no less?"

"Come on, let's go to the privacy of our bedroom."

Ginny ran into the room and shut the door as soon as Harry entered.

"You've everything you need?" He asked eyeing the bags on the bed.

"Yeah."

Ginny pulled Harry down with her onto the bed and began kissing him. They fell into a nice routine when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Ginny squeaked.

"Oh!" Hermione had opened the door and turned red at the sight of them on the bed. "I'm going to kill that Ron Weasley!"

"What?" Ron asked walked up behind her. "Oy, Ginny!"

"Don't 'Oy, Ginny!' me!" She shouted as Harry put his shirt back on. "We _are_ married and we _did_ have the door closed. We didn't ask you to watch." She threw her red shirt at him.

"Oy, I can't think about you two…"

"Oh, grow up," she growled.

"Anyway…" Hermione said trying to change the subject. "I believe we're leaving for the Burrow soon." She looked to Ron for confirmation. "We're still having lunch there?"

"Yes," said Ginny climbing off the bed. "As soon as I finish packing."

"You do that. We're going right over," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione left and could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Shall we get back to what we were doing?"

Harry glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"I reckon we have enough time."

---

"We were starting to worry," Mrs. Weasley said when Harry and Ginny arrived by Floo roughly an hour later.

"Sorry." Ginny stole a glance at Harry. "Packing too me longer than expected." She tucked her hair behind her ear right before her mum ran up to her and gave her a big squeeze.

"I'll miss you."

"Mum, you'll see me in a week." She struggled out of Mrs. Weasley's death grip. "You are coming to the match next week?"

Her entire family had been invited to England's opening match of the '02 Quidditch World Cup. So far, it looked like everyone was coming. Work-a-holics Percy and Hermione were actually taking time off and Charlie was coming from Romania.

"Of course, Ginny dear."

She hugged her again, this time not so tight.

"Tell everyone lunch is ready."

Ginny and Harry entered the sitting room where everyone, fittingly, sat. Bill, Percy, Ron, and Hermione squeezed on the couch. Fleur, looking extremely pregnant and uncomfortable though she had a few more months to go, sat in on armchair. Mr. Weasley sat in the other with Victoire in his lap.

"Mum says lunch is ready," Ginny announced.

"There's the Quidditch star!" Bill said getting up to help his wife.

"'Tar!" Victoire repeated with a squeal.

'I'm not a star. I'm only third team."

"Ever so modest." Harry put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

The family sat around the table to a lunch of bacon sandwiches. Everyone discussed the upcoming tournament.

"I heard Ireland has put together a very competitive team," Bill said. "It will be interesting to see what they offer after not being a part of the last world cup."

Neither England nor Ireland sent a team to the '98 World Cup due to the Second War with Voldemort.

"I wonder if You-Know-Who will be there," Ron spoke after inhaling a sandwich.

"Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said. "I haven't talked to him since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

A look of pleasure appeared on Ron's face. Harry shook his head and glanced at Fleur who sat diagonally from him. She carefully picked at her sandwich, eating maybe one bit. All of a sudden her eyes bulged out and her hands flew to her stomach. Bill, deep in a conversation with his siblings and parents, did not notice.

"Fleur?" Harry asked.

"I'm—I'm—" she grimaced. "It's too early to 'ave ze baby, but I sink I am going into labor." She added something French at the end.

"Are—are you sure?" Bill asked anxiously.

Fleur nodded, grimacing through another contraction.

"It's too early," he said.

"Take her to St. Mungo's," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh. Oh!" Bill jumped up and helped his wife to her feet.

"Contact my midwitch," Fleur said standing. She rubbed Victoire's hair, trying to soothe her as she was now crying.

From somewhere Hermione had produced parchment, ink, and quill, and was already writing a letter to the Delacours.

"They need to know their second grandchild is on it's way," she said when she spotted Harry looking at the letter.

He nodded. That's Hermione for you.

Eventually, Bill and Fleur made their way to the fireplace and Floo'd to the wizarding hospital. Mrs. Weasley held the crying Victoire and Hermione rushed to send Errol off with the two notes, having wrote a quick one to the midwitch. Everyone else sat at the table.

"Do you think we should go to St. Mungo's?" Percy asked. "Bill will probably need someone there for him."

Harry was surprised to hear that come from him. The Percy he knew at Hogwarts was not the Percy who sat before him.

"I'm going," Percy announced standing up.

"I'll join you," Mr. Weasley said.

They both walked past Hermione on their way out.

"I sent the letters," she said to them.

"I should go, too," Mrs. Weasley said, having calmed down her granddaughter a bit. She walked out of the kitchen and then re-entered it remembering she had the baby. "Oh, I'll have to get her stuff together before I can leave."

"We'll watch her," Hermione suggested reaching out for the two-year-old. "Just keep us updated."

"Thank you, dear." She handed Victoire over. "Bye, Victoire."

"No!" she whined.

"We'll have a good time together, you, me, and your Uncle Ron."

"No!" she repeated.

"I'm sorry about this," Harry said to Ginny. "This was supposed to be your lunch."

"I'm alright," she replied.

"Ron, help me with Victoire," Hermione called out.

"I—er—uh," he stammered.

Hermione gave him this look that had him shoot out of his chair and over to her.

"I promised George I'd visit him before I left anyway." Ginny said.

George had to work at the shop with Angelina and Verity so he could not make the lunch.

Harry detected a hint of disappointment in her voice, but he didn't say anything.

"Ginny needs to say goodbye to George, so we're leaving now," he said to Hermione and Ron, who were on the floor of the sitting room with Victoire.

Hermione jumped up and gave Ginny a hug. Ron followed. Ginny knelt down to Victoire's level.

"Bye, Victoire."

"Bye," she replied so plainspoken causing Ginny to smile again. She patted her on the top of the head.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sorry everything became a fuss over Fleur. I hope you're having fun with your team. You've been gone barely a few hours, but I miss you terribly._

_Fleur did not have the baby. She was experiencing what Hermione calls Braxton-Hicks contractions. They are preliminary contractions to get her body ready for the actual labor. The midwitch gave her a really strong potion to take the pain away. Bill promised they would be at your match._

_I love you!_

_Harry XXXOOO_

He quickly sealed the note, tied it to Oberon's leg, and sent him off. It had been a stressful day and now he was all alone in his big house. Ron and Hermione were at her flat. They spent a lot more time there these days. Maybe they didn't like this place either.

The next morning Harry awoke to his owl sitting on the edge of the bed with a letter attached to his leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_That's it? Preliminary contractions? Why is she always trying to steal my thunder? She doesn't want the spotlight on anyone else but herself. Of course she wants to come to the Quidditch match so she can steal the spotlight yet again. Maybe she'll go into actual labor over here. _

_I miss you, too. It's brilliant here, but you would make it better. Can't wait to see you._

_Love you lots,_

_Ginny XXXX_

Harry could feel the anger radiating off the parchment. Things had been better between Ginny and Fleur, but they weren't perfect and it looked like they might never be.

---

"Are we all here?" Harry asked after Apparating to the campgrounds in Germany near the site of the World Cup.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said after a few seconds in which Harry assumed she was counting heads.

Mr. Weasley walked up to a brown haired older man standing inside what basically amounted to a box. He was obtaining the family's spot for their two tents, which he and Bill had purchased the week before.

The family of nine entered the campground. It was very similar to 1994, except not as crowded and more German was spoken. Harry noted even in Germany wizards and witches had a hard time dressing like Muggles. They passed by a man wearing a yellow rain slicker and blue fuzzy house slippers.

"There it is," Harry said.

They had arrived at the portion of the campground reserved for the teams. He spotted the Irish flag on a bunch of tents and next to them was the English flag. A group of players sat outside talking. He studied them until he spotted his beautiful redheaded dame. Busy talking with the two guys and a girl she did not notice him until the girl nudged her with her elbow and pointed in his direction.

Ginny looked up. Focusing on the group, she jumped up, and ran to Harry, giving him a great big kiss on the mouth. He pulled her into a hug and could hear her counting.

"Someone's missing," she said.

"Fleur decided to stay home with Victoire. She hates missing your match, but with her contractions she thought it best to stay home and rest," Bill spoke up.

"That's too bad," Ginny said. Harry knew she did not mean it. "Charlie!" she cried, spotting her second oldest brother. She ran over to hug him.

"Hey, Ginny."

"I didn't think you'd come."

"And miss you playing in the World Cup? Not on my life! I told you I'd be here and here I am."

Ginny smiled as she returned to Harry's side.

"Oh, I've missed you," she said to Harry, reaching for his hand as she led them to her tent.

"I've missed you, too."

"Oh, I've great news!" she exclaimed. "The Head of the Sports Department for the _Daily Prophet_ talked to me. He wants me to write a weekly article about the World Cup. They were looking for someone to do it and somehow came across the old article I wrote in regards to Skeeter's book. With me being on the team they thought it'd be brilliant to have an insider's view."

Harry watched her talk with such excitement. She was so beautiful.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm sorry." He said, coming back down to Earth. "You'll be working for the _Prophet_?"

"Yes, oh, I know you have had problems in the past, but this is truly exciting."

"I'm proud of you and will be looking forward to your article every week."

"Her-my-own-ninny?"

Harry looked away from Ginny to see the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, approach the group.

"Viktor!" Hermione called out in a tone Harry thought was a little too excited.

She offered him her left hand, which he promptly kissed, earning a grunt from Ron.

"Is this—are you--?" Krum asked flustered for the right words.

"Ron and I are engaged." Hermione put her arm around Ron's waist, drawing him close, bring a bright smile to his face.

"Vhen is the vedding?"

"No date's been set. I want things to quiet down at work before we concentrate on that."

"I vill receive invitation, no?"

Hermione looked at Ron. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

"Vhere is Fleur?" Krum asked inspecting the rest of the group.

"She is expecting our second child shortly and is resting at home," Bill answered. He pulled a photo out of his pocket. "That's our daughter, Victoire."

"She is beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I must be going. Good to see you again. Good luck against Spain tomorrow, Ginny."

As soon as Krum walked away Ron piped up, "I can't believe you invited him to our wedding!"

"Why are you complaining? We don't even have a date. Besides, he's my friend."

"Would you like to pick a date? I'd be more than happy to marry you right now!"

"Quidditch sure brings out the best in them," Ginny whispered to Harry. "Remind me to never again invite them to a Harpies match."

"Is this Harry Potter?" One of Ginny's female teammate's asked as they reached camp.

"Yes," Ginny replied abruptly.

"You're so lucky."

"I know."

Harry smiled at his wife's response.

"Elizabeth, this is my family: Harry, my husband, Molly and Arthur Weasley, my parents, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Ron, my brothers, and Hermione Granger, Ron's fiancée and my best girl friend. Everyone, this is Elizabeth, second team Chaser for England and first team Chaser for Appleby."

They all shook hands with Elizabeth and the she disappeared inside one of the tents.

"Let me show you around before dinner."

Ginny showed her family the two tents: one for the males (16 players) and one for the females (5 players), and one for staff. She introduced them to all the players they came across which was not even half the team, all teams included.

"Ah, Charlie Weasley!" Ken Jackson, second team Beater, said. "Such a shame you gave up Quidditch. You are still the best Seeker I ever saw."

"Er, thanks," he replied. "I'd rather spend my time taking care of dragons."

"Ooh, sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, er, I have to go."

The group headed away from the male tent and over to the dining area.

Later in the evening the Weasleys, Potters, and Hermione sat outside with most of the rest of the team simply hanging out. The outdoors was very noisy as other teammates' family members were present.

"Harry," Ginny said, leaning her had against Harry's chest. "I have some bad news."

Harry sat up straighter than he had been sitting. Ginny did not move her head.

"You can't sleep in the tent with me and I have to sleep in the girls' tent tonight," she spoke softly.

Harry looked down at her freckled face, into her brown eyes, such beautiful eyes. He missed looking into those eyes every morning. And that nose. He missed seeing that nose when he woke and before he went to sleep. The pink lips, how he missed the sweet taste! He leaned over and met her lips with his.

"Harry," Ginny made out between kisses, "this isn't helping!"

He continued kissing her until someone made gagging noises beside them.

"Bugger off, George!" Ginny sat up straight.

"I'd be careful, if I were you. You don't want that to end up in the _Prophet_."

Ginny grumbled something Harry couldn't make out and stood up about to drag Harry away.

"Dear, where are you off to?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You've been so wrapped p in Harry we haven't had a chance to visit with you."

"He's my husband, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley looked hurt, but she didn't say anything.

"Ginny," her father began.

She let out a sigh and sat down next to her parents bringing Harry with her. Everyone else remained silent during this display.

---

"Hurry!" Mr. Weasley said the next morning. "The pre-match festivities begin in an hour."

Harry sat at the table in the men's tent drinking a cup of tea and eating toast with Charlie, George, and Bill, who was reading an owl he had just received from Fleur. Ron had gone to the women's tent. Percy sat on his bed with parchment work from the Ministry. Mr. Weasley ran around telling everyone what to do.

"I'll see if the women are ready," he said leaving the tent.

"How is she?" Charlie asked Bill.

"Good. She hasn't had any more pains if you don't count Victoire."

"She's two now?"

"The terrible two's."

"They're waiting on you," Mr. Weasley interrupted.

Harry gulped down the last of his tea, stuffed the end of the toast in his mouth, grabbed his omnioculars off his bunk, and headed out of the tent.

Once in the stadium Harry pulled out his omnioculars and watched the crowd. He kept the 'oculars on a man eating an egg salad sandwich. He kept it on instant replay, watching the man bite into the sandwich over and over again.

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted him pointing down to the pitch.

He brought the omnioculars to real time and aimed them in the direction she pointed. Both teams' reserve players entered the field. Ginny marched in close to the end of the line for England holding on to her,

"Firebolt 2!" Ron exclaimed. "Blimey, she didn't say they were flying on those."

"She mentioned nothing of it," Harry said.

"Firebolt 2!" Harry heard George exclaim a few people away. "Harry, why didn't you tell us?" He leaned over Bill and Charlie.

"I didn't know," Harry shrugged.

Still looking through the lenses he saw Ginny turn around and look up. He waved and shouted her name, but she did not see him. He sat back a tad dejected.

The announcements began in German. Harry listened, but not knowing any German, he could not understand what was said. The announcer said something that really made the crowd cheer so Harry and his group cheered along with them. Then the Spanish National Team flew out.

"And now, here's England," the announcer said in German. "Horton Keeper, Finwick and Jones Beaters, Deverill, Llewellyn, and Jenkins Chasers, and Whisp Seeker."

The team flew once around the pitch and then got into the position for the official to release the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Snitch.

"Interesting?" Charlie said an hour later with the score 10-20 in favor of England.

"I've seen better," Harry admitted.

"I've fifty Galleons England wins by 20 so Spain better score," George said.

"Reminds me of a match my fourth year against Ravenclaw. Lasted into the night. Thought we'd lost the Snitch, but fortunately I found it before it got too late," said Charlie.

"I remember that," Bill joined in. "Many students left after the first six or so hours."

"You were one of them."

"I was not!" Bill exclaimed. "Alright, I left for lunch and dinner, but I came back."

"Riding on a broomstick for over ten hours is quite an experience. I don't reckon I've been able to walk straight since."

No one listened to the announcer as he spoke in German so it was rather hard to keep up with the match. Hours went by with the score increasing to 60-50 in favor of Spain.

"We've reached the six hour mark," Charlie said. "They've added anew rule in international play that they can substitute up to three players for fifteen minutes every six hours to let others get their rest."

Harry watched as England subbed Elizabeth for Llewellyn and Birch for Horton. Spain traded one Beater.

The match lasted another four hours. During the entire six hours none of the group stayed put. They went down at one point for lunch. Near the end Mrs. Weasley and Bill left the stadium. Mrs. Weasley was tired and Bill wanted to write a letter to Fleur. Percy had gone off with Elizabeth's sister, Audrey, who had been sitting next to them.

"They've been talking all day about work," Hermione said after the match ended with England capturing the Snitch, allowing them to win with a score of 110 Spain to 260 England.

"How boring," Ron said.

"Apparently, she works at Gringott's and is just as into it as Percy is with the Ministry."

"Shockingly, they did spend the entire time together," Ron added. "I didn't think Percy could engage anyone that long. Penelope Clearwater included.

At Ron's last words the trio reached the bottom of the stadium having broken apart from Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and George.

"What about Penelope Clearwater?" Ginny asked, leaning against the rail. "Percy dated her at Hogwarts?"

"Your brother, Percy Ignatius Weasley, spent the entire match talking to Elizabeth's sister, Audrey. Ron commented he didn't think anyone would want to talk to Percy that long, Penelope included," Harry said.

"Elizabeth's sister? According to Elizabeth she's a real brain."

"That sounds like you, Hermione," Ron said earning a smack on the arm from Hermione. "I mean, that's perfect for Percy."

"Anyway," Harry said.

"I'm sorry you lot came all the way here and I didn't play."

Harry reached for her gloved hand.

"I'd watch you sit the bench any time. Your brothers, too, although I reckon they're more excited over the free World Cup Quidditch Match," Harry finished ignoring Ron's grunts.

"Thanks, Harry." She patted his hand. "I've to go change. When I get back I hope food is waiting. I'm starved."

Harry shook his head. Even with the surname Potter she was all Weasley.


	51. Championship

"I take it you're interested? The brunette said.

"My wife will have to take a look, but I absolutely think this is a great house," Harry said standing in the kitchen of a two-story in Godric's Hollow.

"When do you think she'll be able to take a look?"

"I'm not sure as she's currently out of the country." Harry did not divulge where Ginny was at the moment, though he had a feeling the real estate witch knew where she was. "I'll contact you when she returns."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." She stuck her hand out to shake his. "This floo is directly connected to our office in Diagon Alley. You are very welcome to use it."

Harry decided against it. Once the witch disappeared in the flames, he stepped right outside the front door and Disapparated to another door.

"Harry!" Andromeda Tonks threw open that door. "Teddy's been waiting mighty impatiently for you."

Harry entered the small house to see Teddy sitting on the floor playing with his figurines while his hair shone a bright turquoise. His Ginny figure roamed around a 1 cm square then mounted her broom, flew to the other side of the square and dismounted it.

"Will you wide me?" Teddy asked holding a small figure of a hippogriff up to Ginny.

Harry cleared his throat. Teddy looked up and instantly ran over to hug him, abandoning his two figures.

"Hawwee!!" He exclaimed.

Harry lifted his godson off the ground.

"Let's go," Teddy declared.

"You packed?" Harry asked.

"Yes, me and Gwan packed my suitcase alweady." He squirmed to be let down and once he was he ran to his bedroom.

"Teddy!" Andromeda called. "You need to clean up your toys!"

He did not respond.

"Teddy!" She repeated.

No answer.

"Teddy Remus Lupin!"

He appeared in the hallway, a scowl on his face.

"Did you hear me calling you?"

"Yes." He looked down at the floor.

"Why didn't you respond?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Clean up your toys, please."

Teddy ran to his pile of figures and tried to grab them all in his arms, but he kept dropping a few.

"You've loads of figures here." Harry knelt down. "You don't have to take all at once."

Still struggling to keep all in his arms, Teddy looked at Harry with bright turquoise eyes as if he didn't understand what he was saying.

"Put some here." Harry pointed to the carpet. "Come back for them."

Teddy did so, ran to his room, and ran back to get the remaining figures.

"Come on, Hawwy," he urged his godfather to follow him.

"Will your grandmother be happy you've dumped your toys on your bed?"

Teddy shrugged and walked over to his suitcase.

"We go now?"

"We'll leave soon. What's with you?"

Teddy shrugged again.

"We go see Ginny play?"

"We're to see England play, yes," Harry said. "You need to put your toys away properly."

"No." Teddy dragged his bag to the middle of the room. "Let's go now!"

Harry rubbed his face. He didn't remember Teddy being so defiant. He wanted him to appropriately clean up his stuff, but he really didn't think that would happen this time. He didn't want to give in, but he knew this was not something that needed to turn into an argument.

"We're heading to the Burrow and then taking a portkey with Ron, Hermione, and Percy."

Yes, Percy was attending another Quidditch match. IT worked out fine since originally Ginny had saved a ticket for Bill, but with Fleur still experiencing her contractions, he wanted to stay home with her.

And why did he want to go? Not because of Quidditch or his darling younger sister, but because of Audrey. He didn't mean to tell anyone the real reason, it sort of slipped out…well, a certain younger brother who was not able to get away from his joke shop was able to get it to slip out.

"Let's go!"

Harry grabbed Teddy's suitcase and headed for the door.

"Let's say goodbye to your grandma and then we're heading to the Burrow."

"Bye, Gwan!" Teddy ran down the hall toward the kitchen.

"Wait one minute, young man." Andromeda scooped up her grandson and kissed him on the cheek.

"Gwan!" He whined, wiping away the kiss. He squirmed to be let down.

"Be good for Harry."

"Yes." He squirmed some more.

"Don't talk to strangers—people you don't know."

"Yes."

"Be a good boy."

"Yes, Gwan!" He struggled some and she finally put him down.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Thanks for taking him to the match."

"No problem. He's my buddy."

---

"Ready for a long day of Quidditch, Teddy?" Percy asked as the group headed up the hill towards the portkey.

Teddy looked up at Harry.

"Percy doesn't bite," Harry said.

Teddy looked back at Percy and nodded his head.

"Here we are," Ron announced pointing to a mangy old boot.

"Hold tight to my hand," Harry said to Teddy.

Hermione had added Teddy's bag to her beaded bag so they didn't have to worry about it as they traveled.

All five of them touched the boot at the same time and were sent spiraling to another place. They landed on their feet, even Teddy who had help from Harry, in a grassy field in Berlin near where loads of witches and wizards congregated.

After claiming their campsite for their tent, they entered the grounds passing by loud and raucous Bulgarians and wild and partying Englishers.

"It's Harry Potter," he heard someone say.

Looking down, he hoped his fringe would cover his scar. Hermione placed her hands on his back, pushing him faster.

"You can look up now," she said a few minutes later.

They had arrived at England's campsite, but no one was around.

"You told her when we would be arriving?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry responded. "She said it was fine."

"No one's here now," Percy said unnecessarily. "Not even other families."

"This is a bit odd," Hermione added.

"Awe we lost?" Teddy asked gripping Harry's hand tighter.

"No, this is England's camp. There's just no one here," Harry replied.

The group stayed there for roughly half an hour not sure what to do. Hearing a rustling like that of something stepping on grass and twigs, Harry turned around. He saw a woman a few years older than him walking towards their campsite.

"Percy?" She called out.

"Audrey?"

"You just arrive, did you?" She asked once she reached them.

"Yes, where is everyone?"

"Practice." Audrey stopped and looked at Percy. "I didn't think you'd actually come."

"Yes, my sister's team is in the championships."

"But…" she trailed off.

Ron had an odd look on his face like he'd swallowed a crazy potion or something.

"I don't believe it," he whispered. "I think Percy's in love."

At that moment more people started joining them.

"Harry!" He felt a part of arms wrap around him. "You made it!"

He turned around to face Ginny. Her red hair was piled high on her head in a messy bun. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Eeew!" Teddy squealed causing the couple to break apart.

"Teddy," Ron laughed nervously. "That's not for you to watch or me, either."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"Have you eaten?" Ginny asked, holding both Harry and Teddy's hands and leading everyone to her tent.

"No," Harry replied.

"Good."

The team had a big meal prepared for the night before the final match.

"I honestly cannot believe we made it this far," Ginny said over a plate of a pork chop and mashed parsnips. "We're brilliant, but we've had some close calls."

Harry nodded. He kept up with the tournament via the radio and _The Daily Prophet._ Their array of sports writers and one Ginny Potter kept him well informed.

"Why do you have to play bloody Bulgaria?" Ron asked. "You better beat them to a pulp." He stuffed a forkful of parsnips in his mouth.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? You do want England to win?" He said after swallowing.

"Yes, I—I—"

"Or would you rather your precious Vicky bring home the Cup?"

"No," she replied angrily. "What's wrong with you? Do you think…honestly what do you think? I chose you, you know." She stormed away from the table leaving Ron speechless.

"I reckon you went too far there, mate," said Harry.

Hermione was still bitter that night as they went to bed in the tent. They had three bunks and she claimed the third one all to herself. Percy and Ron shared the second one with Ron on top and Percy on the bottom. Harry put Teddy in the bottom remaining one and he slept on top.

"Hermione," Ron began, drawing the covers over his chest.

"No, Ron," she turned over not to face him. "You don't understand anything."

Everything was silent excuse the light snoring from Percy, the first to fall asleep.

Just when his eyes began to close, he heard a tiny voice call out, "Hawwee."

"Teddy?"

"Hawwee," the little voice called out again.

Reluctantly Harry climbed down from his bunk and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table.

"I'm scawed."

Harry bent down to Teddy's level and rubbed his head.

"You're a brave boy, you are. Nothing is here to be afraid of."

He looked around at the dark of the tent. If he was Teddy's age he might be frightened his first night camping. Teddy reached for his hand. Harry rubbed the little thing with his fingers.

He yawned.

"Don't go to bed!"

"I'm tired, Teddy."

"No," he whined.

Harry took off his glasses and slipped into bed next to Teddy, wrapping his arms around him.

"You keep the monstahs away."

"Yes, sir." Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath of whatever it was Teddy smelled like—not really like a baby, not really like a kid, with a hint of bubblegum. "I love you."

"I love you, Hawwy."

---

"Wake up!"

Harry groaned. He didn't move. He was scrunched on the edge of the bed and if he moved he'd fall off the bed.

"Hawee!"

He blinked his eyes, but did not fully open them. He stretched his hand out and felt something furry. A stuffed animal? Oh, that's right. He was in Teddy's bed.

"The monstahs didn't come!" Teddy jumped on his back.

"Ooph." Harry reached his arms around to grab his godson as he turned over. He could hardly make out a fuzzy face as it spoke.

"I'm Hawwy Pottah."

Harry smiled. He took his glasses off Teddy and put them on. He could now see Teddy sporting green eyes and black hair. Teddy giggled and hopped off the bed.

"Bweakfast!" He exclaimed, tossing his stuffed wolf on the bed.

Harry sat up and saw two Weasley men at the table with bowls of porridge in front of them. Ron's hair stuck every which way, but Percy's hair was calm and neat. Hermione, in her dressing gown and her bushy hair tied in a messy knot, placed a steamy bowl in front of the seat Teddy climbed into.

"You'll wear your hair that way all day, will you?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes." He scooped up a big lump of porridge and stuffed it in his mouth. "I wub Hay-ee Boddah," he managed, spitting porridge everywhere.

"Teddy!" Harry scolded, walking to the table in a t-shirt and shorts.

Percy, with a scowling look, busily wiped food off his glasses. Ron ate on as if nothing happened. Hermione, having just sat down to breakfast herself, covered her bowl when Teddy spoke and ended up with a glop of porridge on her arm.

"How can you just sit there like nothing happened?" She scolded Ron while wiping her arm.

"What?" he blinked.

"You know. You're the one teaching Teddy bad manners."

"Me?! He's not my godson!"

Harry felt tense at that jab, but he did not want Ron mad at him, so he said nothing.

"No, but you are an adult and he looks up to you."

"It's my fault he talks with his mouth full? You're mad, woman."

Ron stormed from the table to the tiny loo. Hermione sat in shock, tears forming in her eyes.

"Teddy, please mind your manners," Harry said.

Percy left the table and sat on his bed beginning some parchment work he brought.

"Sowwy." He looked down sadly at his bowl and slowly stirred the contents. "Hewminee, you'we not angwy with Won, awe you?"

"He acts so childish sometimes," she admitted wiping her eyes. "I hope he's not angry with me."

As soon as Ron exited the loo, fully dress with his hair lying flat, Harry went in with Teddy.

"Why did Hewminee blame Won?" Teddy asked after climbing off the toilet.

"She's in love with him and he's always on her mind."

"What?" Little Teddy looked at Harry curiously.

"I mean they're always arguing over something or other."

"Why?"

Harry handed Teddy his toothbrush.

"It's the way they are."

"Why?"

"Clean your teeth."

"Why?"

"So you don't get cavities."

"No, why is it the way they awe?" He asked with the toothbrush in his mouth.

"It just is."

---

"Dank you," Teddy thanked the merchant when handed a pair of omnioculars after Harry paid for them.

"I'll show you how they work when we get to our seats."

Harry led the group inside the stadium. He was anxious for the match to start. Their seats were near the top, a good place to watch a Quidditch match as one would be more level with the action. They quickly settled into the seats with Teddy in the middle and Harry and Hermione on either side. Harry showed Teddy the basics to viewing out of the omnioculars.

"I see you!" Teddy said with his new toy aimed at Harry.

"Why don't you look at something farther away?"

"Like Won?"

"Try the Quidditch Pitch."

Ron leaned over Harry and said to Teddy, "'Ve you tried the instant replay yet."

Teddy shook his head.

"That might be a little advanced for him," Harry suggested.

"Here, look at that man over there." Ron pointed to a man causing Hermione to shout Ron's name.

Harry was at a loss. Hermione might be right. Ron could be a bad influence on Teddy, but Ron was his friend. He didn't Ron angry with him, especially now at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Why don't you check out the field? The Reserve Players are marching out. There's Ginny!" Harry thrust his omnioculars to his face, almost giving himself a black eye. The five of them shouted and waved to her, but she marched on unable to hear.

"Is Ginny going to play?" Teddy asked.

Harry reckoned he must have remembered the player introductions at the Harpies match.

"I don't know. She's not on the starting team. She is back up."

"What's that?"

"The back up replaces someone who needs a rest or is hurt."

The announcer began the announcements in German and then to everyone's delight repeated in English. The first team announced was England. They flew out to a big display of English culture—wizarding culture including a live performance by the Weird Sisters.

Once the band finished and the starting seven flew their customary laps around the field, a group of ladies danced their way onto the field.

"It's them," hissed Hermione.

Harry expected Teddy to ask who they were, but like all other males, Harry included, he was entranced by their beauty. He heard Ron sigh beside him.

At the end of the dance the Bulgarian National Team made its way out, flying as soon as their names were called.

"Boo!" Ron cried when the final player flew into the pitch.

Through all Krum had done, through Ron's jealousy, he still remained a fan, knowing good Quidditch when he saw it, so needless to say, Harry was surprised by Ron's reaction.

"Boo!" Teddy echoed, most likely not understanding why.

"Go Viktor!" Hermione shouted.

"Traitor," Ron mumbled.

Hermione glared at him.

"You can't blame him for cheering against Bulgaria," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron chimed in.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"Are you for England or against England?" Ron asked.

Hermione hrmphed causing Ron to laugh. Harry elbowed him in the side.

"She's not against England."

Ron sent Harry a look and the both of them concentrated on the match, which already started. Quickly the score rose. The Keepers were good, but with the amount of Quaffles sent their way, it was no wonder so many got through.

The match was also a dangerous one with Bludgers and players flying everywhere, almost into each other. A Beater for England was hit in the face with a Beater's bat, but the injury, a bloody nose, was easily remedied.

"Where are you headed, Teddy?" Harry called out when Teddy wandered past Percy, who was deep in conversation with Audrey and not watching the little boy.

"Ovah he-yah."

Harry shook his head. Teddy shook his and kept on walking.

Harry jumped from his seat and ran after the boy, stepping over feet and disrupting spectators. Looking at Harry instead of where he was going, Teddy tripped over a pair of blue trainers and landed on his hands and knees. Harry willed him not to cry.

The owner of the trainers spoke in fast German. He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound happy either. Harry scooped up Teddy and with the boy's arms and legs flailing brought him back to his seat.

"Let me see your hands," Hermione requested, reaching for her wand.

Teddy shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I know they must hurt. I can make them feel better."

"No."

"If he wants to continue with the pain then so be it." Harry gave in to his godson's defiant ways.

Teddy looked up at Harry and then slowly his black hair and green eyes turned turquoise.

The crowd around them gasped.

Harry looked up to see a male Chaser for England fall off his broom and land sickeningly on the ground.

Everyone stood up to get a better look. Harry brought his omnioculars to his eyes and saw the player on the ground with his arm in a very odd position. The German announcer explained something as the player was taken off the field and his replacement flew into the air.

"He said Ginevra Weasley, didn't he?" Harry asked excited. "That's—that's red hair!"

"It is Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

Teddy jumped up and down his mood obviously forgotten.

"All right, Ginny!" Ron shouted.

"Yea!" Percy added.

The match continued. It was just as dirty and dangerous as ever. Harry winced every time a Bludger flew near Ginny. This was her third year playing professionally, his third watching her as a spectator, and still it made him nervous. Eventually, with the score 160 all, she scored a goal.

It turned out that was the only goal she scored that day. She tried for another, but was blocked. Ten minutes later the Snitch was captured.

"Bloody Krum, " Ron mumbled on their way to meet Ginny.

Ginny had been in the upper booth for the trophy presentation, so they went to meet her there.

"Teddy, what did you do to your hands?" Ginny asked first thing.

"I falled down."

"And Harry didn't clean you up?" She winked at Harry.

"No."

"Let me." She pulled out her wand, reached for Teddy's hands, and used a healing spell. "All better?"

"All bettah."

"You were brilliant." Harry kissed her sweaty lips quickly.

Ginny's cheeks turned red.

"Merlin, I played in the Quidditch World Cup!"

"The championship game no less. Too bad you didn't win."

"Bloody Krum," Ron said.

"Bulgaria was just better," Ginny said. "I've to shower. I'll meet you back at the tent." She winked again at Harry as she left for the locker room.

---------

I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter! My New Year's Resolution is to try to get a chapter out a week. Think I can do it?


	52. Houses and Help

Opening his eyes to the sun streaming in his window, Harry turned over and watched the beautiful red head next to him sleep. The image was fuzzy, but he could make it out. She lay on her side, her hair falling casually over her face, but not so much he couldn't make out her delicate features. He was so glad she was home.

Her left hand, nestled near her face, twitched slightly. He reached over and rubbed her fingers. He loved the way they were rough from playing Quidditch yet soft from being a woman. They were perfect.

"Hmm," he heard her mumble.

He continued rubbing her hand.

"Hmm," she said again and before he knew it her lips were on his. "I am so glad to be home in my own bed, able to wake up and kiss you, even though you've morning breath."

He put on his glasses so he could see her better.

She rubbed his cheeks softly. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

Harry pulled the covers off, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and sat up.

"Stay in bed, it's Saturday." Ginny patted the empty spot.

"We've things we have to do today."

"We? I don't have any plans."

"Yes, you do."

"_Harry_, I just got home. I want to relax."

"You can relax tomorrow. Today we have plans."

"I want to relax today! We can deal with your plans _tomorrow_."

"What's that? I smell breakfast. I believe Kreacher's cooking bacon and eggs for us.

---

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked later that day.

After they had breakfast and cleaned up, Harry took her outside so they could Disapparate.

"You'll see. Just hold my hand."

Harry took hold of Ginny's reluctant hand and turned on the spot with almost no sound at all.

"Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asked when they landed on solid ground. "But why—" she stopped. "The house?"

"Yes. We have an appointment with a real estate witch in five minutes."

"Could this not wait until tomorrow?"

"She doesn't work on Sundays."

"It's the happy couple." The brunette witch stepped out the front door at that very moment. "Hello, Harry. This must be your lovely wife, Ginny. " She stuck her hand out for a shake. "I'm Xena Vicring."

Ginny accepted the shake sending Harry a look he could only interpret as evil.

Whatever she thought upon meeting the witch her mind must have changed when she stepped inside the house for she was heard making the simple sound of "wow."

"Lovely, isn't it?" Xena asked.

"Oh, yes," Ginny replied.

"This is just the entrance. Let us take a look at the rest of the house."

Harry hung back. He'd already seen the house. This was for Ginny. He wanted her to fall in love with it the way he had. He loved the upstairs had four bedrooms—enough they could start a family and Teddy could have his own room when he visited.

"Here is the kitchen," he heard Xena say.

A few steps behind he made it into the kitchen. It was decent size with ample counter and cupboard space. The walls were a dark blue and the floors were a rich mahogany.

"This is bigger than Mum's kitchen."

"Reckon she'll be jealous?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe, yeah."

"Let's take a look at the upstairs before you make a decision, shall we?" Xena said.

"You know you don't cook," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Kreacher does. He'll be happy with this kitchen.

"Oh, so we're bringing Kreacher with us?"

"Are we not?"

"I've actually not thought about it. He doesn't want freedom so the only other option is for him to live alone in Grimmauld Place."

"Ginny? Harry?" The real estate witch called from the second floor.

"Let's look at the rest of the house."

---

"I will discuss this offer with the owner and get back to you." Xena shuffled some parchment paper.

"Thank you."

Harry and Ginny walked out of the office and stepped onto Diagon Alley. Harry headed in the direction of The Leaky Cauldron.

"What now, Mr. Potter?"

"I just thought we'd have lunch with Hannah today." He reached for Ginny's hand and brought her close.

"Alright."

Harry led her into the pub and chose a small round table near the middle. Hannah nodded her had at them to say she'd be over shortly.

"How are we going to break it to Ron that we're moving?" Ginny asked.

"Er, 'Ron we've found a house we'd rather live in than Grimmauld Place. You can still stay here. Bye.'"

"Harry! That's so insensitive! You know he'll be heartbroken. I remember what you said about how he acted the morning of our wedding."

"You make him sound nuts."

"He is!"

"Who?" Hannah asked appearing at the table.

"Ron," Ginny answered casually.

Hannah nodded. "Speaking of crazy, you work with Neville, Harry. Has he been acting weird to you?"

"He has been mopey lately," Harry admitted.

"So, it's not just me. I try talking to him, but he won't tell me anything."

"I'll talk to him," Harry offered.

"Thank you so much!" Hannah looked much better. She took their order and was off.

"You think they're having problems?" Ginny asked.

"I hope not."

"Yeah, me either. I've never seen Neville happier than when he's with her. Not with Luna, not when he's a hero, not any other time. He and Hannah are made for each other."

Hannah returned and they quickly changed the subject to the Quidditch World Cup. Hannah did not follow the tournament religiously, but Neville happened to come across Ginny's article in the paper and she read it every week.

"You really are a fabulous writer," Hannah gushed.

Ginny's cheeks turned red.

"You are," Harry added.

"Thanks, you two."

---

"So," Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny while she snuggled closer to him on the couch in the sitting room. "Was today much better than spending it here relaxing?"

"Maybe," she sighed into his chest, "but tomorrow we're staying home and relaxing."

"Until we have dinner at the Burrow."

"Ugh."

---

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley threw her arms around her daughter once she stepped out of the floo and brushed the dust off.

"Mum!" She tried breaking free from her mother's bone crushing hug. "Mum, I've been gone longer when I was at Hogwarts."

"I know and I missed you just as much then as I did now." She kissed her forehead. "You're my ickle baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mum."

"Alright. You dears can wait somewhere else. Dinner should be ready soon, though we're still waiting on George."

Harry and Ginny made for the sitting room surprised to find Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. Fleur had the couch with Bill and Victoire. Ron and Hermione sat together in one armchair and the other chair was left open.

"'Tar!" Victoire squealed.

"Where's Dad?" Ginny asked.

"In his shed messing with something Muggle or other," Ron answered.

"Congrazzulations on playing in zee championsheep," Fleur said.

"I hope she doesn't go into labor tonight," Ginny whispered to Harry as they sat down.

"We listened to the entire match on the wireless," Bill added. "Too bad you didn't win. Krum is just too good."

"Bloody Krum," Harry heard Ron mutter. If it was loud enough for him he was sure Bill heard it, too.

"I wish you had been there," Ginny said.

"Good evening, Harry, Ginny," Mr. Weasley greeted entering the sitting room via the kitchen. "How's my favorite granddaughter?" He scooped up Victoire from Bill's lap.

"'Tinky," she replied.

"Do you need your nappy changed?" Fleur asked.

"No, Gramp 'tinky."

"Victoire!" both Bill and Fleur exclaimed. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny tried not to laugh.

"Quite alright. I've been out tinkering with things in my shed. I'm 'tinky'." He kissed the toddler on the cheek and placed her back in her dad's lap. "Allow me to clean myself up.

---

_Tap, tap, tap._ George tapped his knife against his glass. Harry looked over at him, but no one else paid him any mind. He continued tapping, harder this time, that the glass broke and the butterbeer it contained ran all over the table.

"It can be cleaned up." Mrs. Weasley produced her wand instantly the glass was repaired.

Angelina produced a towel and wiped up the spill.

"See there," she kissed George on the cheek to the oohs of his siblings, "now you've there attention."

"Quite. Sorry 'bout that." His ears turned red, which was not common for him. George Weasley was not known for being embarrassed.

"Out with it," Ron demanded.

"Yes, well," he stammered. "I wish Percy was here."

"Zat's it? You want our attension to tell us you wish your bruzzer was 'ere?" Fleur complained.

"I wish Fred was here, too," he mumbled. "No, no, that's not what I wanted to say. Er, Angelina and I have an announcement." He reached for her hand. "We're engaged and plan to marry next summer."

"Two weddings to plan!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Now zat's worss our attension."

"What would Fred say?" Ron asked. "Hey!" He exclaimed after Hermione smacked him in the back of the head.

"Let's see the ring!" Ginny ordered.

Angelina put her left hand on the table so the women could admire it. The ring was white gold with a marquis diamond.

---

"I can't believe he's getting married before us," Ron said later that evening back at Grimmauld Place with Hermione, Harry and Ginny. "I get engaged before him and he still manages to beat me with the wedding date."

"He's not married, yet," Hermione said.

"What's so wrong with George marrying Angelina before you and Hermione marry?" Ginny asked. She sat on one side of the couch with Harry and Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

"Nothing I reckon…" he trailed off.

"We waited a bit before picking a date ourselves," Harry added.

"I know."

"We can pick a date now if you want," Hermione suggested.

"Er, all right," Ron replied slowly. "How about next Saturday?"

"We are _not_ eloping!"

"I don't think Mum would be happy over not planning your wedding," Ginny added.

"I'm pretty busy with work right now so the date should be a bit in the future," Hermione thought out loud.

"How far?" Ron asked a bit perturbed.

"I don't know. I just want plenty of time to thoughtfully plan the wedding and not skimp on work."

"Still working on the house-elves, are you?"

"Yes," she replied timidly.

Ron grunted. "They do need their freedom."

"Yes," she replied a bit surprised. "They do. Don't worry, Ron, we'll get married and it will be sooner rather than later."

---

"Neville!" Harry caught up with his old schoolmate as they both were leaving the office that late morning.

Slowly, Neville turned around.

"You've any lunch plans?"

"No."

"Care to join me at The Three Broomsticks? Visit good ole Madam Rosmerta?"

Neville nodded and the two made their way to the lifts and to the fireplaces in the Atrium.

Being the end of the summer holiday for Hogwarts students, the pub was not crowded, just a few residents here and there as well as a handful of witches and wizards who remembered the place from their school days. An older couple walked in and chose a square table near Harry and Neville.

"How is work for you?" Harry asked over a mug of butterbeer.

"Fine," Neville responded quietly, looking down at the table.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," he lifted his head. "This Auror thing is harder than I thought."

"You're not having second thoughts?"

"I don't know." He sipped his butterbeer. "Maybe. I'm not cut out for this. I'm no you."

"No, you're Neville Longbottom, the man who led and underground army of defiant students during the worst war the wizarding world has ever seen and to top it off, stood up to Voldemort and killed his prized snake. You are more than worthy of being an Auror. I didn't suggest your name to Kingsley because you're my friend, but because I believe you qualified."

"No," Neville said shyly.

"Yes." Harry glanced around. "I've faith you can be a great Auror, but I don't want to pressure you to stay, especially if your heart's not in it. What would you do if you weren't an Auror?"

"I don't know." Neville shrugged. "Something with plants probably. I've a new one in my cubicle, an asphodel."

Harry remembered Neville's fondness for Herbology, the one class he excelled at. There was no doubt one day he would have a job, perhaps a career, dealing with plants.

---

"I missed my old team," Ginny said at dinner that night. The first Monday after the Cup she jumped right back into Harpies practice.

Hermione and Ron were whispering with each other on the other side of the table.

"I liked playing for England, but there's something about playing for the familiar."

"Absolutely." Harry recalled how different it was in year 5 to play under a new captain.

"Master Harry," Kreacher appeared at the table, "you have a letter."

"Thank you." He took the letter and read. "They rejected our offer!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asked simultaneously.

"Not really rejected. They did counter offer.

"Who?" Ron and Hermione asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"What's the counter offer?"

"103500 Galleons."

"It's not like we can't afford it. It is 2490 Galleons lower than the original asking price." She stuck a forkful of beans in her mouth. "I 'hink we sood ac'et."

"English, please."

She swallowed. "Sorry. I think we should accept. You love the house. I love the house. It's a good deal."

"I'll look over the contract after dinner and we can decide then."

"You're buying a house!" Ron and Hermione said in different tones. Hermione's was a squeal, but Ron's sounded more like dejection.

"We found this nice two-story in Godric's Hollow," Ginny said happily.

"Brilliant," Ron said huffily. "When were you planning on telling us?"

"I—er," Harry managed.

"Were you just going to move and hope I'd figure it out on my own?"

"No…"

"Right." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"We were planning on telling you, Ron, but we wanted to wait until it was a done deal," Harry said.

"Harry knew it could hurt you so he wanted to break it to you gently," Ginny added. It wasn't entirely true, but Ron wouldn't know that.

"You should've come up with a better plan, because ickle Ronnie needs protecting." Ron stormed from the table and up the stairs.

"I'll go talk to him," Hermione said stunned. She followed Ron up the stairs.

While Hermione talked to Ron, Harry and Ginny moved to the drawing room to discuss the updated contract.

"So, that's it?" Ginny asked after signing her name below Harry's.

"I think the house has to go through an inspection or something. I've never done this before."

"Are you going to sell this place?"

"What? Sell Grimmauld Place?"

"Yeah. We don't need it anymore."

"No, _we_ don't, but Ron lives here and I will continue to let him do so, even though he's being a huge obnoxious git. Anyway, this is the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black as well as one of the meeting places for the Order of the Phoenix. I can't just sell it. It's a historical landmark or something."

He also couldn't imagine getting rid of the last place he'd seen his godfather.


	53. Surprise

The Potters finally moved to Godric's Hollow. Harry and Ginny worked on the house for almost a month, from inspections to closing. The whole ordeal too much longer than either of them expected, but with the signing of their names on the official document, they were now the proud owners of a two-story, four bedroom, detached home in a mixed Wizarding/Muggle community.

"Home sweet home," Harry remarked when stepping out of the floo at his new place.

"Lovely, it's our first place together." Ginny squeezed Harry.

She looked around the kitchen. The table and chairs had been supplied from an unused room at Grimmauld Place. Actually, most of the furniture in the house came from Grimmauld Place. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. It did make it easier to furnish the house and she'd never been furniture shopping before, but it didn't have her touch, not that she was sure she had a touch.

"You all right?" Harry asked. "Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Oh, no. I love this house," she replied honestly. "I'm thinking of having a small house warming party; maybe get all us Weasley women together for lunch or something."

"That's a good idea. You'll invite Fleur?"

"Yeah," she replied reluctantly.

Ginny knew Fleur truly loved Bill and she was okay with that. She just needed to get over the fact that Fleur not Ginny was the most important woman in her eldest brother's life and Victoire not Ginny was the other most important female.

"It'll be fine," Harry assured as if he was able to read her thoughts.

Ginny walked into the sitting room where they'd set up a nice wooden desk, so she could write invitations.

"I should probably check with Kreacher, but I think next Tuesday will be a good date."

"I'm unpacking the boxes." Harry stepped out of the room.

"Harry!" She called out after finding parchment, ink, and a quill.

"In here!" He called back from upstairs.

"Where's here?"

"Our bedroom!"

"Is there a spell to copy things?"

"Like what?"

"Instead of writing a bunch of invitations, write one, and then copy them multiple times?"

"Yes, _Geminio_."

"Thanks!"

Ginny wrote the letter of invitation to the lunch party at her new home for next Tuesday at 1PM and then copied it for her mum, Fleur, Angelina, Hermione, Luna, Andromeda, and the girls on her Quidditch team. She then took the stack of parchment upstairs, attached them to Oberon who stood on the outside of his cage in the main bedroom, opened the window, and let him fly.

"You could have a party, too," Ginny said to Harry as she sat on the unmade bed. "Like you did when you moved into Grimmauld Place."

"Maybe." Harry sat down next to her. "We've loads of unpacking to do."

She kissed him on the lips. "Isn't it great we can do this and not worry about anyone barging in?"

"Yeah." He kissed her back.

Ginny pushed him onto the bed.

"Gin—we—need—unpack—boxes," he managed between kisses.

"Later."

Nothing else was said as their kisses became something more.

---

Tuesday came very quickly. Harry and Ginny with the help of Ron and Hermione got the house presentable. Everyone except Luna, a Beater, and a Keeper accepted. Luna was in South America in search of the Crumple Horned Snorcack and sent a gemstone she called a famalia habis that she claimed brought great spirit to the home. Ginny thought it looked an awful lot like a sapphire, but she did display it on her mantle in the kitchen.

Kreacher was in the kitchen preparing the meal. He didn't live with the Potters, but he still served as their faithful house-elf. He lived back at Grimmauld Place, the only home he ever knew. Harry gave him the option of moving to Godric's Hollow or staying at his old home. He chose the latter.

Ginny entered the kitchen to check on the food when she heard someone step out of the floo.

"Mum!" She said surprised. "I'm not ready!" She looked down at her shorts and t-shirt.

"I know I'm early, but I wanted my own private tour of the house," Mrs. Weasley admitted. "I wanted time alone with my baby." She wrapped her arms around her daughter for a quick hug.

"A quick tour'll have to do, Mum, so I can be ready when the rest of the guests arrive."

"This is your kitchen?" She glanced around. "Loads bigger than the Burrow."

"I wouldn't say loads."

Ginny quickly showed her the downstairs and the upstairs.

"…and this is Teddy's room. Harry wants to spend a day with him, helping him…Mum, what are you looking at?" She noticed her mother's gaze at her waist.

"Nothing, Dear. You need to dress?"

"Mum!" She exclaimed with an exasperated sigh. This was why she didn't want to tell anyone she and Harry were moving. "I'm not pregnant!"

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on the potion and why would I want to risk my Quidditch career? Harry and I do want children; we just want to focus on our careers at the moment."

"Yes, okay."

"Mum, I'm sorry. I know you want loads of grandchildren. You'll get them I promise. You've one now and one on the way with Fleur and Bill."

"I know." She put her arms out for a hug and Ginny walked into them. "Now, go get ready."

"'Ello? Is anybody 'ere?"

"You dress and I'll see to Fleur."

Not too long after, everyone else arrived and Ginny was dressed in a set of bright blue robes. Most of the Quidditch team along with Hermione, Angelina, Andromeda, Fleur, and of course, Mrs. Weasley, was present. Fleur brought Victoire and Andromeda brought Teddy.

"My woom!" Teddy exclaimed when they reached the room at the head of the stairs at the end of the grand tour. "Hawwee 'n' me awe going to dec'wate it."

Angelina rubbed the top of his head, ruffling his turquoise hair.

Fleur hung back as the group made its way down the stairs having finished with the upstairs. Being one of the last in the group, Ginny caught her eye.

"You all right?" She whispered.

"Yes," Fleur replied back hastily. She beckoned Ginny on.

Ginny thought something might be wrong, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was not going to let Fleur ruin her party.

"You've a lovely house, now what're we eating?" Gwenog asked as they all sat down at the extended kitchen table.

Kreacher walked over to the table summoning a bowl of beef stew and a plate of tea sandwiches. At every seat was the usual place setting with a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Ginny said.

The house-elf bowed and disappeared.

Everyone helped themselves to the stew and sandwiches. Victoire, with a special sandwich and a small bowl of stew, sat at the table pretending to be a lady. Across from her Teddy made funny faces.

"'Top!" She demanded.

Andromeda gave the boy a look that immediately had him sulking in his stew. Victoire smiled and slurped hers.

"I'll have to learn that," Ginny said.

The rest of the lunch went smoothly. There was laughs and merriment among the women.

Soon, the lunch was over. Ginny said goodbye to all the women who came with them leaving either via floor or Disapparition.

"I wish I could stay longer," Hermione hugged Ginny, "but I do need to get back to work. Ron and I'll come over tomorrow evening," she finished before disappearing in the flames.

"Zank yoo for letting me stay 'ere. Bill does not want me traveling alone in my condission." Fleur positioned herself a tad noisily on the couch in the sitting room.

Ginny was about to respond when her mum and Andromeda walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for watching Teddy. He just went to sleep and Victoire's in the other bedroom. He should be down for an hour or two."

"We'll be back soon," Mrs. Weasley said.

The two older women were spending the afternoon together in Diagon Alley. After the war, they became good friends, having something in common with the deaths of a child and other relatives and recovering from the war itself. Ginny thought it was a good idea as the older women needed to bond, though this meant she was spending the afternoon alone with Fleur.

"Ginny?" Fleur called.

"Yes?" She entered the sitting room.

"Just wondering what you are doing. I could see you standing in zee kitssen staring into space."

"Oh, er," she didn't know what to say. "That was a good party, wasn't it?" She asked making small talk.

"Yes, I enjoyed meeting your teammates. Zey are very nice, zough zat Gwenog Jones is quite odd."

Ginny sat down on the floor leaning against the couch. Fleur was reclined in a half sitting/half laying position with her hands on her humongous belly.

"She's retiring at the end of the year. I don't know what it will be like to play for another captain. I've played under three captains my entire Quidditch career—Angelina, Harry, and Gwenog."

"One of your brussers needs to marry 'er."

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously. She turned to look at Fleur.

"Angelina is marrying George. Harry married you. It's only right."

"Oh, who will have her? Charlie? Percy?"

"Zat would be comical for Percy to marry 'er," Fleur paused.

"Fleur?" Ginny asked alarmed.

"I'm—I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Are you still experiencing those, oh what did Hermione call them, Brapstone Hix contractions?"

"I—I'm taking a possun to elevate the pain and I believe it's wearing off."

"Are—are you sure?"

"Don't—don't worry," she grimaced, "I'm fine. I'm fine," she paused before continuing. "I'm sorry your brusser Bill could not attend your final match in the Cup. 'E wanted to so badly. I told 'im 'e could go, but 'e did not want to leave me."

"That's Bill," Ginny muttered.

"'E loves you, Ginny. You would not believe 'ow excited 'e was when you told 'im you were on zee team. 'E told everyone zat his favorite sister was a star. 'E would not be quiet about it. I sought it was very cute. We listened to all your matches togezzer. 'E cried when your last match began, because 'e knew 'e should 'ave been zere. I knew 'e should 'ave been zere. I felt so guilty."

"No, no, he did what's right. He needed to be with you and your baby. I would have felt guilty if something happened because he was not with you," Ginny admitted. "He's my brother, but he's your husband and…" She stopped seeing the look on Fleur's face. "Are you positive you're having those Brapstone Hix contractions?"

"Y—yes."

Ginny jumped up.

"Do they usually come this close together?"

"I told you, zee possun is wearing off."

"I don't think it's the potion." Ginny cleared her throat. "I think you're in labor."

"Labor?"

"Do you need me to contact your midwitch?"

"She said not to contact 'er until the contractions are no more zan five minutes apart."

"I think they might be closer than that," Ginny said when Fleur started to groan.

"I sink you are right." She collapsed into the couch when the pain subsided. "We need to contact my midwitch, my musser, your musser, and...and...Bill…"

Ginny hurried to the desk and began scrawling out a letter.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing letters for your mother, my mother, Bill, and your midwitch."

"Do you know of a faster way?"

"Um," Ginny hesitated. "I don't know how to send a message via my Patronus."

"I—I—can." Fleur raised her wand, closed her eyes, and four silver doves appeared, flying off in different directions.

Ginny dropped the quill in her hand and rushed back to her sister-in-law's side. Fleur gripped her left hand as another contraction ripped through her body.

"It's all right," Ginny said over and over patting Fleur's hand. She said it more to comfort herself than for Fleur's benefit.

"Fleur Weasley?" An older female voice called out from the kitchen.

"In 'ere, Miss Tannem," Fleur replied.

A white haired witch wearing healers robes and carrying a small brown bag entered the room.

"Allow me to set up your spot and then we'll get you situated." She pulled a green mat out of her bag and positioned it in the empty space between the kitchen and the sitting room.

"There we go," she said once the two women helped Fleur onto the mat. "Are you comfortable, yes?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. Do you need repositioning?"

"Yes, I need to find a way to sit wiss zis baby not in me."

"Honey, we'll get that baby out of you soon enough. You've done this before. You know how long it can take. Spread your legs."

Ginny looked away as Fleur did what her midwitch said. She felt she was invading on Fleur's privacy and she shouldn't be here.

"6 centimeters. You're further along than I thought."

"Is that bad?" Ginny asked, still not looking at Fleur or Miss Tannem.

"It only means things may be moving faster than I originally thought. Fleur Honey, how long have you been experiencing contractions?"

"I—I don't really know," she admitted. "Zee 'ealers at St. Mungo's prescribed me a possun to take away zee pain of my preliminary contracssions and it 'as been working fine until zis morning."

"Oh! That's—"

"Fleur!" Bill ran into the room and knelt down to take his wife's hand. He picked a good moment to appear as she screamed in pain.

"I'm going upstairs," Ginny said with the feeling that no one was paying attention to her.

"Oh, Gin, you're here. Thanks," Bill replied offhandedly.

Walking up the stairs, she noticed the door to Teddy's room opened all the way. She peeked in to see him not in his bed at all. She then peeked into the room next to him to see little Victoire in Teddy's arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Teddy looked up at Ginny.

"She's scawed. Hew mummy is scweaming in pain. What's wong with hew mummy?"

"She's—she's—" She didn't know what to say. Victoire was just a two year old and even Teddy was too young to hear the truth, she thought. "Victoire is about to become a big sister."

"Maman have baby?" Victoire let go of Teddy and looked up at Ginny.

"Yes, your mother's having the baby. Have your parents talked to you about this?" Ginny sat down on the bed next to the two kids.

Victoire nodded.

"Maman tummy get big and baby come."

"Yes and that's why she's in so much pain right now."

"Baby hurt Maman? Bad baby!"

"If Maman didn't have the pain the baby wouldn't come."

"I don't want baby here." A tear slid down Victoire's pale cheek.

"Because the baby is causing your mum so much pain?"

She nodded.

Teddy left the room.

"Don't you want to be a big sister?"

"No."

"I have something foh you, Victa." Teddy appeared with his hands behind his back. "Wolfie." He handed her the stuffed wolf and sat back on the bed next to her.

"That's very sweet of you, Teddy."

His cheeks turned red.

"Tank you," Victoire replied.

His cheeks turned redder.

"Do you like Victoire?"

"She's my fwiend," Teddy replied.

Victoire squeezed the wolf to her chest and let the tears fall from her eyes. Ginny rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, my ickle Victoire?" Mrs. Weasley entered the room with Andromeda behind her.

Andromeda sat next to Teddy who immediately scrambled for her lap. Mrs. Weasley sat in front of her granddaughter.

"She's scawed for her mummy," Teddy responded for his friend.

"Your mother is very brave."

"Brave?" Victoire repeated.

"Yes. You should be proud of her. She's doing very well. Soon you will have a little brother or sister to take care of."

"Me?"

"You'll be the big sister. That's a huge responsibility. Can you do it?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, tears subsiding.

"Alright!" Ginny said.

Victoire scooted into her grandmother's lap, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

"Zere you are," Madame Delacour walked into the room an hour later. "Zee midwitch says it is almost time."

They were all crowded on the little single bed and scooted closer to allow room for Madame Delacour.

"We are sorry to 'ave zees 'appen in your 'ome, Geeny."

"It couldn't be helped."

"May I 'old my granddaughter?"

Mrs. Weasley handed over Victoire, whose eyes fluttered opened. She yawned.

"Bon jour, Victoire."

"Bon jour, Grandmère."

"Who ees zees?" Madame Delacour held up the stuffed wolf.

"Wolfie, Teddy's Wolfie."

"Are you ready to be a beeg sister?" She asked.

"No," Victoire replied honestly.

A scream tore through the house.

"I think it's time," Andromeda said.

Victoire burst into tears. Teddy's eyes grew big.

"I remember when you were born, Teddy," she said. "It was during the middle of the Second War. Your mum and dad were so proud. Your mum's favorite thing aside from you being healthy was your Metamorphmagus ability." Her eyes welled up. "She loved you so much."

"Don't cwy, Gwan." He patted her leg. "Don't cwy, Victa."

"I remember hearing the news. We were in hiding at the time, but Professor Lupin came to tell us anyway. I've never seen him more excited," Ginny told.

"It's a girl!" Bill burst into the room.

Victoire cried harder.

"Are you not happy, my Victoire?" He asked, kneeling down to her level.

She shook her head.

"Maman and I still love you and now you have even more love because your sister loves you, too."

"No!" She wailed.

"Do you want to see her?"

She shook her head.

"She's a beautiful baby. I want you to meet her."

Bill took his daughter from her grandmère and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Baby hurt Maman."

"No, Maman's doing fine. You lot can come see her, too. She is such a tiny, amazing thing."

"I can't believe it's a girl," Ginny said to her mother as they walked down the stairs. "I was so sure it would be a boy, but Fleur held strong that it was a girl. I reckon she's right."

"You must have broken the spell."

They walked into the sitting room to see Fleur nestled on the couch with a tiny bundle in her arms. Bill got down on his knees.

"Victoire, meet your sister," Fleur said. "Dominique Ginevra Weasley."

A small "oh" escaped from Ginny's lips. She was not expecting that.


	54. The Date

Yawning, Ron counted out the change in Knuts and handed it to the customer who just purchased two Skiving Snackboxes.

"Come again," he said monotonously as the customer walked out the door.

He hated his job. He hated getting up early on Saturday mornings and coming to the shop. He loved his brother and family was family so he would not tell anyone this, save for Hermione. His job—well, one of his two jobs, was to work at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes on Saturdays letting George, Angelina, or Verity have the day off. He didn't know why they didn't just hire some part-time goober, but they didn't.

He sighed, leaning his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands. Leaving that morning was extra hard. When Harry and Ginny moved into their new house he moved in with Hermione. Ever since Ginny moved out he'd been helping Hermione with her rent, so it was only natural he become her roommate.

"Ron," George called from the back room, "stock the new Decoy Detonators."

Rolling his eyes, he did as he was told. He would mindlessly get through the day so he could hurry up and get home to Hermione.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," Ron heard one of Diagon Alley's oldest shopkeepers greet his brother.

"Hello, Madam Vedin."

"I hear you're getting married, to the lovely Miss Johnson no less."

Ron turned around to watch the conversation. Madam Vedin, the proprietor of a used robe shop wore her light brown hair in a tight bun giving her face a pinched look. Ron's own face often hurt from looking at her.

"I also hear you haven't picked your wedding party."

Ron bumped into the shelf holding the Decoy Detonators. Madam Vedin was such a busy body, a gossip.

"I've decided on my brother, Ron, and my best mate, Lee Jordan, to be my groomsmen," he replied casually while counting the till.

He did not remember being asked, but if he was, Ron would say yes. George was his closest brother and to be in his wedding would be an honor.

"And the best man?"

"Why, Fr—" he paused. "Fre—" he said again. "I—I don't know," his voice quivered.

"You need to hurry with that decision. I bet Miss Johnson has all her girls picked."

George could do nothing but nod.

He was going to say Fred. Of course he was going to say Fred. They were inseparable twins. Most likely, at Bill's wedding they promised to be each other's best men, not that they needed to say anything.

Fortunately, Verity appeared and whisked Madam Vedin away. Ron walked toward the counter.

"I'll be in my office." George disappeared in the back room.

Ron wished he was as skilled as Ginny at the Bat Bogey Hex for he'd send one Madam Vedin's way.

"Hi, Ron," Angelina greeted Ron later that day.

"Hi," he replied not looking up from the mess he was cleaning.

A very young boy knocked over a row of Coughing Potion, a new line for the Skiving Snackboxes, and the smell was really getting to him. He tried using magic, but it left a sticky residue as well as the horrid smell.

"Where's—where's—" she coughed, covering her nose. "Oh, that stinks. Have you seen George?"

Ron stood up and wiped his hands on his robes.

"Madam Vedin was in here earlier asking questions about the wedding."

"This doesn't sound good."

"She asked him who his best man would be."

"Oh no."

"Yep. He's been in the back room ever since. Bloody Vedin."

"Thanks." Angelina hurried to the back.

Ron got back on his hands and knees to clean up the stink when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermione." He jumped.

"If I'd know it was going to smell this bad I wouldn't have come to visit."

"Sorry, it's this bloody new Coughing Potion. I've the most awful time cleaning it up."

"Try magic," she suggested.

He gave her a look.

"I guess you've already tried that," she mumbled. "Let me see what I can do." Fifteen minutes later the smell was gone.

"Brilliant!" He kissed her on the cheek. "There's a reason I'm engaged to you. Now, what did you come for?"

"You, silly. You're off soon. I thought we'd have a nice dinner out together. You seemed upset this morning and I thought we could do something fun."

Hermione was a busy woman and the two hadn't spent much time together in a long time.

"Let me check with George and see if I can get off early."

Ron slowly opened the door to see George's head in Angelina's arms. She waved him away.

"I just came to see if I can leave early. We close soon and Hermione wants to take me out."

"That's fine," George mumbled. "Tell Verity she can close up shop now if she wants to."

"Thanks."

Ron hurried to Hermione.

"Yeah, I can go. VERITY!" He yelled.

Verity was at the cash register with a customer. She rolled her eyes and ignored Ron.

"Verity!" He called out again.

"I'm with a customer!" She called back.

"George said you can close up shop!" He yelled.

"Thanks," she responded.

"So, where do you want to go?" Ron asked, walking out the front door of the shop and slipping his hand into Hermione's. He loved holding onto her strong fingers.

"There's a new restaurant on the other side of Diagon Alley I thought we could try, unless you don't want to," she quickly added. "Ugh, you still smell like that awful potion."

"It's a big seller. I reckon people'd rather cough than be sick."

"I can imagine, but Merlin, it smells vile."

"Why don't we just pick up takeaway?" Ron suggested. "Then I'll go home, take a shower, and spend the rest of the night with you, stink free."

Hermione smiled.

"Sounds good."

---

"Hurry, the sandwiches are getting cold," Hermione said as Ron walked down the hall of their flat, his hair wet from his shower.

The couple had ordered take away from Madam Amy's, a delicatessen on the far end of Diagon Alley. Neither had eaten there before so they decided to be adventurous and try it.

Ron sat down on the wood floor next to Hermione. She had set up dinner like a picnic with a blanket and candles.

"Well,"

"It's beautiful. Like you."

Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

"Thanks," she replied taking the covers off the dishes and revealing the different sandwiches and soups they ordered.

"Mmm." Ron bit into a bacon sandwich.

"Good?"

"Didn't have lunch today," he answered while swallowing.

He took another bite.

"Oh?" Hermione placed a spoon in the chicken soup.

"George spent most of the day in his office."

"Uh-oh."

"That's what Angelina said." Ron bit into the sandwich a third time. "Ma'am Ve'in 'ro'e my 'n' ack 'Eor'e amou' 'he we'n."

"Is he upset over marrying Angelina?"

He shook his head and swallowed.

"I reckon he's happy about marrying her. We've not really talked about it. Vedin is a right gossip and asked nosey questions. Someone needs to hex her off the face of the Earth." Ron's face was a tad red.

"What did she ask?"

"Who his best man would be," he replied as if it was obvious what the answer would be.

"Well, who?"

Ron shrugged. "All he could say was part of Fred's name."

"Oh! Why didn't we think of this before? Fred and George were, _are_, two halves of a whole. They must've planned their whole lives to be each other's best man."

"Harry's my best man," Ron said nonchalantly.

"I reckoned as much. 'Ve you asked him?" Hermione finally sipped the soup.

"No, we haven't picked a date, yet."

She sighed loudly.

"What? Is picking a date so wrong? Is your work so much more important than me? Damn, Hermione. If you don't want to marry me then why did you say yes?"

"I—I—" Hermione stammered on the brink of tears. "I love you."

"Like hell." Ron turned away to not look at her. He dropped his sandwich in uninterest.

"Ron!" She was definitely crying now. "I do want to marry you. I want to marry you and no one else. I know I've not been fair to you. I know I've been putting work ahead of you. I really thought this house-elf deal would work and Kingsley would sign it, but he didn't and we've had to redraft it and I've been taking it out on you."

"I don't know if I should believe you."

"You think I would lie?"

"No, not lie—make excuses," he said in a calm voice.

"You think this is an excuse?"

"I don't know."

"You are really something else."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I do want to marry you, for your information."

"Could've fooled me." He stormed off to Ginny's old room.

Ron slammed the door and sat down on the bed. He knew he was being childish and he didn't care. He wanted all of Hermione and right now he felt he wasn't getting her. He laid his head down and stared up at the ceiling not sure what to do next.

How long he lay there he did not know but some time later Hermione opened the door and thrust her planner in his face. The page was pretty blank except for the massive circling of the 26th.

"Our wedding date," she said sitting next to him.

"Huh?" He sat up.

"My planner covers 10 years. This is September 2004 and this is the date I've chosen for us to wed—26 September 2004 if that's all right with you."

"That's—that's—" he smiled. "That's fine. I'm sorry I've been so harsh with you."

She looked down at the bedspread.

"I chose that date because George and Angelina are getting married next summer and I thought we could get married a year later in the fall. You're okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm okay with that. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. It's partly my fault. I could have chosen a date or started discussion with you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He reached for her right hand with his left. His right hand rubbed up and down her left arm. He closed his eyes and found her lips with his. He was in love.

---------

Translation of Ron when his mouth is full of sandwich: Madam Vedin dropped by and asked George about his wedding.


	55. Too Loud

"…Mum, Alicia, and me," Harry heard Angelina say when he walked through the kitchen door of the Burrow. Angelina stood at the kitchen counter with Mrs. Weasley, both of them waving their wands to chop up vegetables.

"Hello, Harry," his mother-in-law greeted him.

"Hi," he replied.

Angelina nodded at him.

"Ginny's in the sitting room," she said.

"Thanks."

Harry entered the room to see Ginny sitting on the couch next to Fleur with one-month-old Dominique in his wife's arms.

"How was work?" She asked glancing at him for only a second before looking back at the baby.

Today was Sunday, one of Harry's scheduled days off in the week, but he'd had to go in to finish up some parchment work on an incident in Liverpool.

"Fine," he replied.

"Isn't she the cutest baby you've ever seen?" she breathed.

"Zank yoo," Fleur responded.

At that moment the kitchen door slammed shut, a little girl's voice hollered its way to the sitting room, and both a father and a grandfather told her to be quiet.

And the final sound was that of a tiny but loud wail from Dominique.

"Look at that, Victoire," Bill scolded. "You scared your sister."

Victoire shrugged her shoulders and threw herself into an armchair.

"Miss Vicky, would you like to come upstairs with me?" Mr. Weasley asked his oldest granddaughter.

"No, Dad. She needs to sit here quietly and learn why she should not be so loud when there's a baby about."

Dominique wailed louder. Fleur scooped her up from Ginny's arms and cradled her to her chest while pacing around the room. Mrs. Weasley and Angelina entered to see what the matter was.

"Hush, my little Dominique," Fleur spoke in French.

"This is a joy," Harry said to Ginny.

"Something to look forward to when we have kids," she responded.

"What happened here?" Percy asked, walking into the room with a woman on his arm.

"Children," Ginny replied. "Hey, Audrey."

"Hello, Ginny," Percy's girl greeted her. "How are the Harpies' doing?"

"Fine. We won our last match against the Wombats 340 to 180."

"Oh, Audrey, you know Ginny and Harry. This is my oldest brother, Bill; his daughter, Victoire; his wife, Fleur; his other daughter, Dominique; my dad, Arthur, my mum, Molly, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Angelina. Everyone, this is Audrey Mendelson, my girlfriend."

Audrey smiled and shook hands with Mr. Weasley. Dominique wailed louder.

"I muss apologise for my baby," Fleur shouted over the cries. "Victoire was too loud and frightened her sister."

Audrey nodded.

Victoire glared at her mother.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "When did George say he'd be here?"

"Soon. His hand is still on work," Angelina replied referring to George's hand on the family clock.

"Victoire, would you like to be a big girl and help us finish dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked over the noise.

"No, Mum," Bill intercepted. "Victoire's being punished."

"For what? Being a little girl?"

"For being loud, yes."

"She's just two years old. Every two-year-old is loud. I recall you being a pretty rambunctious one yourself," Mr. Weasley said.

"I am her father. You two are just her grandparents. Let me deal with the raising of _my_ child. If I feel she needs to sit here quietly until dinner so she can think about not being loud and disturbing her sister then that's what she will do!"

"Bill," Fleur interjected.

"Fleur."

"Bill, I am 'er muzzer. I sink see sould 'elp your muzzer and Angelina in zee kischen. We can deal wiss zis later."

Victoire jumped from the chair and ran to her grandmother. She turned around and briefly stuck her tongue out at her dad. Bill shook his head and sat down in the chair she abandoned.

"Fine. Just go back to trying to calm Dom down," he sighed.

Roughly half an hour later dinner was ready. It could not have happened sooner. Dominique would not calm down. Fleur fed her, changed her, and played with her. Finally, she succumbed to sleep and the entire house seemed a hundred times quieter.

Fleur looked positively ragged at the table and embarrassed that everyone else had to put up with her crying baby and rude child. Harry reckoned she probably wanted to go home, but she didn't have the energy to put up a fuss with her mother-in-law.

Ron and Hermione arrived after Dominique's feeding. She wasn't as loud then, but still very fussy.

"She's not sick?" Hermione had suggested.

Fleur insisted she wasn't.

Now, Harry sat across from the worn-out mother.

"You're awfully quiet," Ginny remarked softly.

"Just thinking about Fleur."

Ginny's eyebrows perked up.

"What about me?" Fleur asked.

"Just about you taking care of Dominique."

"See is one fussy baby."

Harry looked at Ginny, expecting a reaction, but he did not get one. Instead, he received a bit of shepherd's pie to the forehead.

Victoire giggled as Ginny cleaned Harry's glasses.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, we do not throw food at the table!" Bill scolded. He grabbed the arm holding the fork. Victoire squealed.

"You'll wake ze baby," Fleur said listlessly.

"You quiet down now or we're going home and you're in the corner."

"No!" Victoire screamed at the top of her lungs.

Bill's hand dropped from her arm and he could no longer move.

"Daddy!" she shouted.

In the background was a cry.

Fleur heaved a very heavy sigh.

"You deal with Dominique. We'll get things square in here," Mrs. Weasley said.

Tired, Fleur rose from her chair and made for the sitting room where her baby cried.

Percy already whipped out his wand and used the spell _Finite Incantem _on his oldest brother. Bill wrapped his arms around his daughter who also cried.

"It's okay," he said. "It was an accident. Daddy's fine. Good news is you're a witch."

Mrs. Weasley stood up and made for the sitting room.

"You're all right." Bill wiped the tears from Victoire's pale face. "Now, tell Harry you're sorry for throwing your dinner at him."

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking down at her plate.

---

"Dinner's given me such a headache." Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Would you fancy a potion?" he asked, running his hands through her long, red hair.

"No, thanks. I just need sleep."

Neither were in bed, for they lay on the couch in the sitting room of their house, shoes strewn about, wanting to relax before heading to bed.

"Victoire's turning into a brat," said Harry honestly.

Ginny opened her eyes.

"She's acting out. She heard her mother screaming in labor and it frightened her. I reckon she truly believes the baby was hurting her. Well, she was, but it was the labor not Dominique directly. Victoire doesn't understand how her parents can love something that caused her mum so much pain. Plus, she's been an only child for two years. She resents her sister for taking away her parents' affection."

"How do you know this? Have you been speaking with Hermione?"

"Oh, am I not allowed to be smart?" Ginny joked. "Its pure speculation, but I was with her when Fleur was in labor. You remember it happened in this very room."

"Oh, yeah…" Harry trailed off. "I can't wait until we start having kids."

"You'll have to," Ginny responded sleepily, her eyes drifting closed.

"Yeah, I know. Quidditch. But, then we'll start having our ten kids."

"Ten kids? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, thank you. No, really, I do want a big family. Maybe not ten kids or even seven like your mum and dad, but I do want a big family. What about you?"

"Not seven and definitely not ten. I may be a Weasley, but I am not a baby making machine. Maybe three or four."

"Three or four sounds good."

Harry sighed. He hoped he'd be lucky enough to have two kids so neither would go without a sibling like he did. He was glad Voldemort was gone, not able to take his life after he already had a child, like he did with his parents, but he knew there were other evils out there that could do the same damage.

---

"Harry?" Ron asked as they walked down the hall of the Ministry to their office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Yes?"

"You know Hermione and I picked the date of our wedding."

"26, September 2004."

"Yeah, well, Hermione really picked it out, but I'm okay with that."

"That's good. Are you okay with it being so far away? I know you're a tad upset George will be married before you."

"Yeah, well, what can I do? Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, er," Ron paused.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my best man?" Ron's ears turned red.

Harry stopped at the door. Before opening, he turned to look at his best mate.

"Of course. You're my best mate and besides, you were _my_ best man."

"Thanks."

Harry opened the door and headed to his cubicle. Ron was funny when it came to expressing his emotions and it made Harry laugh. He hadn't had any trouble asking Ron to be his best man. After he made the decision, well, came to the realization that that would be, he simply went up to Ron and said,

"You'll be my best man."

And that was that.

Things were different with Ron. Harry knew that. Harry accepted that. Ron had a harder time expressing his emotions, not because he was shy or anything, but because he was afraid of others accepting them. He grew up with low self-confidence. Harry hoped Ron had a high level of self-confidence now. He thought he must since destroying the locket that was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, but with Ron he could not be sure.

Sitting down at his desk, he stared at the parchment work looking back up at him. He had come into work yesterday to finish work on some criminals being admitted for trial. It looked to him he had more of the same to do. He rubbed his face. It was the same thing all the time and he was sick of it. Oh, he loved being an Auror, but that was when he was Auror-ing, not sitting behind a desk.

"Potter, I'd like to speak with you," Robards said, peeking his head out his office door.

Harry abandoned the parchment and quickly made his way to his boss's office.

"Shut the door behind you."

Harry did so and sat down in the empty seat next to Iva.

"Good news. We've caught the trail of Roger Esme again. We received word from the French Ministry that he should be receiving a package from France this evening. This time we hear he's only a small handful of men working for him. This should make things a might easier."

"So, he's still trading goods with France?" Iva asked.

"Yes. The French Ministry has their Aurors on the case there. He's still with Rutilus Diabolus though they've been decidedly weakened. I don't know if you heard the news that their Aurors caught two of the members."

"We've been interrogating the captives in Azkaban with no such luck," Iva brought up.

"Are we asking the right questions?" Harry asked.

"It's not the questions," Robards answered gruffly. "I want to make this trip alone."

"No," Iva said decidedly.

"Yes, I think its best. I will be leaving this afternoon for the West Pier. You two need to be on alert for I very well may send for you if I need backup."

"It's very mad of you to go alone. Are you absolutely positively sure you can or should do this on your own?" Iva questioned.

Robards nodded.

"Last time we nearly had ourselves caught due to us being three."

"Gawain, you cannot fight them alone. I will not stand for it. I am going with you." Iva turned to Harry. "What about you?"

"We we're almost caught last time, but that was due to my negligence. We'll be better prepared this time," Harry replied.

"We're going with you, Gawain."

"Fine. We leave this afternoon."

Robards briefed them on the content of the mission. It appeared the package was not of illegal goods intended for sale. Rather it was that of several body parts of dead house-elves. What Esme could want with them no one knew.

"It's a good thing Hermione doesn't know about this," Harry whispered to Iva.

Iva was not friends with Hermione. She only knew her through her trainee, Ron, but it seemed anyone in the Ministry that knew of Hermione knew of her mission to free the house-elves. If she knew someone was mutilating house-elf body parts and shipping them between countries she would, well, whatever she would do would be much uglier than the body parts.

_…so, I have to leave this afternoon. I know its short notice, but such is the life of the Auror. I'm not sure when I'll be back as that was not something Robards discussed with us, but it shouldn't be too long. I'll keep you updated loads. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

"We're babysitting Victoire tonight," Ron said, surprising Harry by entering his cubicle. "Hermione just caught me in the hall and said Fleur contacted her. I wonder why it's just Victoire and not Dominique. I reckon we're her last choice. I reckon she contacted mum and dad but they said no and she can't get in touch with Ginny during her pract…what are you writing?" he interrupted himself. "_Dear Ginny, Robards, Iva, and I have been called out on a mission._ "

"Yeah, a mission. We leave today."

"So you can't help us babysit Victoire?" Ron sat on Harry's desk.

"I'm sure Ginny won't mind helping. She'll be home alone otherwise."

"We'll need all the help we can get."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. It's just Victoire so she won't be competing for attention."

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe I'll be called on a mission and it'll be just the girls."

"She's not _that_ bad!"

"You remember dinner?"

"She's just a two year old with a brand new sister. Do you remember how you acted when Ginny was born?"

"No, I was one! Who remembers what happens at that age?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you were no picnic then."

Ron shrugged again.

"I so wish you'd be there to help us out, mate."

_P.S. Would you fancy spending time with Hermione and Ron tonight? They're babysitting Victoire and would love to have you join them._


	56. Babysitting

"We sould be back around eleven. I 'ope zat is not too late for you?"

Fleur stood in the doorway of Ron and Hermione's flat with her husband, Bill, by her side. Victoire stood at her feet, her arms raised, wanting her mother to pick her up.

"No, that should be fine," Hermione answered.

"Thank you for doing this. We reckoned it would be a big job having someone babysit both girls tonight, so we left Dominique with Mum and Dad and you've Victoire," Bill said. "Fleur really needs a night away from the girls," he whispered. "Victoire does not have a bed time."

"But see usually gets sleepy between 9 and 10," Fleur added.

"Uh!" Victoire grunted, waving her arms rapidly.

"Victoire, do you want to play a game?" Ginny offered.

She looked at her aunt through icy blue eyes. Ginny looked at her niece. She had received the owl from Harry as soon as practice was over, which meant he was already out on the field. She wished she'd had forewarning, but such is not the case with Aurors.

"We're potty training her," Bill said, interrupting Ginny's daydreaming.

"No!" Ron shouted abruptly.

"But," his oldest brother continued ignoring him. "She's wearing a nappy and has plenty in her bag so you don't have to worry."

"I 'ope we did not miss up ze bags at ze Burrow."

"I'm sure we didn't." Bill patted her on the shoulder. "We better be going. Thanks for doing this. Bye, Vicky."

"Bye, bébé."

"No!" she squealed.

"Come on, let's play a game," Ginny offered.

"No!" She repeated, shaking her head, her blonde hair flying in her face.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a look and bent down to her level.

"Do zis for Maman and Daddy," Fleur spoke in a sweet voice.

Victoire shook her head again.

Bill and Fleur stood up.

"We'll be leaving now. See you later." Bill opened the door and he and his wife abruptly slipped out.

Their daughter burst into tears.

"I'm finishing dinner. Care to help, Ginny?" Hermione asked over the noise.

"Well—I—" she glanced from Hermione to Victoire to Ron and back to Hermione. "Alright."

"Harry's on another mission?" Hermione asked as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, her eyes on her niece.

Ron stepped over to Victoire and kneeled down.

"Let me tell you a story."

"Can you cook some peas?" Hermione asked.

"Er," Ginny hesitated.

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"With my mum, yes."

"Who does the cooking for you and Har—oh, that's right. You have a house-elf. Ginny, you will need to know how to boil water. That house-elf isn't going to be around forever."

"Hermione, where's the Beedle book Dumbledore willed you?" Ron called out.

Both girls peeked around the wall to see Ron curled up on the couch with Victoire, still crying big fat tears, in his lap.

"Ron, it's in Runes!"

"Oh." He seemed disappointed, but then his face brightened. "There once were three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at midnight."

"You can't tell her that!" Ginny screeched. "You'll give her nightmares. She's only two."

"Fine," Ron huffed.

"Back to the food." Hermione picked her wand off the counter. "Follow me. First, you conjure up a pot." She waved her wand and a medium sized pot appeared on the stove. "Then, you conjure up water. _Aquamenti."_ Water poured from her wand into the pot. "Once you have enough water, you conduct the spell to turn up the heat. And then, you conjure up the peas." Waving her wand, the pot filled with green peas. "Now, we wait for it to boil, simple as that. You can't rely on a house-elf all the time."

The two women continued cooking and shortly thereafter dinner was ready. Ron brought Victoire to the table. She still had tears in her eyes, but she was no longer wailing. Ginny, sitting next to her niece, fixed Victoire's plate. Instead of gobbling it up, the two-year-old just stared at it.

"Not hungry, are you?" Ginny asked.

Victoire shook her head.

"You must not be a real Weasley," Ron remarked.

"Am, too!" She threw her fork at him.

Fortunately, Ron ducked or he would have been stuck in the face.

Hermione gave Victoire a stern look which caused her to burst back into tears.

"Eat your food and then _I'll _tell you a better story than the one Ron made up."

"I told you a good story, right?"

Victoire shook her head slightly.

"No? That breaks my heart. You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head again. Her tears were falling much slower. She jumped at the sound of tapping at the window.

Ginny answered the window, took the letter from the owl's beak, and let him fly away.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We're here and safe. I cannot write for a while and you cannot respond to this as we cannot risk being tracked. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Harry_

"Bugger." She collapsed in her seat at the table.

Victoire patted her shoulder.

"Don't cry," she said.

"You're crying," Ginny pointed out making her smile.

"Harry's been on missions before," Ron brought up after she read the letter out loud.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "It's tough knowing I can't hear from him for a few days. You don't know what it's like for the significant other of an Auror."

"I do," Hermione said.

"I do," Victoire repeated.

"You do?" Ginny asked.

"No," Victoire answered.

Ginny wiped her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone. That wasn't her. She needed to be brave.

"Let me get you a new fork," she said when Victoire began to eat her peas with her hands.

"No."

"Remember the party at my house with all the women?"

Victoire nodded with a hint of fear in her eyes. That was the day the dreadful thing happened.

"Do you remember the fun you had being a lady? You sat at the table all proper. You were a very respectful girl."

"No."

"No you don't remember or no, it wasn't fun?"

"I remember you at the party," Hermione spoke. "You were such a perfect lady. I hoped you would teach Teddy manners."

"No manners for Teddy," Victoire agreed.

She looked down and her hands and wiped them on her napkin. She reached for her glass of water and upon bringing it to her lips, holding with both hands, she spilled it down the front of her shirt. She burst into tears.

Hermione immediately pulled out her wand and performed a spell that dried the little Weasley, but the tears didn't stop.

"Er, let's call dinner finished," Ron suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione said.

"Let's give you a bath and then put on some dry clothes," Ginny said helping Victoire down from her chair.

"No."

"You don't want dry clothes?"

"Dry enough. No bath!"

"But ladies need to be clean.

"I no lady!"

Hermione had gotten up from the table herself and made for Victoire's other side. Even though Ron was the one to declare dinner over he sat at the table finishing his second helping.

"Your mother told us after dinner we were to give you a bath. You do not want to disappoint her?" Hermione asked.

Victoire's blue eyes looked down at the wooden floor.

"No," she replied almost inaudibly.

The two women gave the young girl a quick bath in the hallway loo, leaving Ron to the table. Victoire whined and complained but no sooner than you could say Dumbledore's full name they were done.

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!" Victoire ran in the living room wearing a pink nightgown with an image of a veela on the front. She jumped into Ron's lap as he sat on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"Uh-oh," he said to Victoire who giggled in response. She certainly seemed to be in a much better mood.

"Ron Weasley, did you hear me?"

"You-Know-Who lying ten feet under heard you," Ginny said, entering the dining area. "We do live in a flat, Hermione. Victoire, we live very close to our neighbors. In fact, they reside on the other side of that wall." She pointed to the far kitchen wall. "We need to respect them and be quieter."

Hermione's cheeks turned red. Ginny supposed she did not enjoy being reminded of the "rules."

"Ron!" Hermione stamped her foot.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You could have cleaned up the table while we bathed Victoire."

"Merlin, Hermione. You're worked up over that? I had a hard day at work."

"No," Ginny yawned. "I had a hard day and my husband's out on a case."

"You could pull your weight around here, Ron."

"What? I do…who occupied Victoire while you two prepared dinner?"

"Ooh, let's give you an award."

"I bloody well deserve one."

"Watch your language in front of the kid!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Do you have anything useful to say?"

Hermione's entire face turned red. Ginny backed toward the hall. During the argument Ron had risen to his feet and was now approaching his fiancée.

"What did you say?"

"I said—" he started. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now, help me clear the table."

Ron visibly rolled his eyes and then pulled his wand out of his right front pocket to get to work.

Ginny stepped over to the couch where Victoire sat. Victoire looked at the image in the newspaper of a Chudley Cannon player zipping along on his broom.

"You know, I play Quidditch."

"Quidditch," she repeated.

"Yeah. I'm a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. 'Ve you heard of them?"

Victoire shook her head.

"They're an all-female Quidditch team in Holyhead. That's in Wales."

Victoire looked at her with bright eyes.

"Did you listen to the Quidditch World Cup with your parents this summer?"

Victoire shrugged.

"I was in that. Sort of. I was on the team, but I didn't play much. You were supposed to go to one of the matches, but your mum got sick, so you stayed home with her."

"Dumb baby!"

"Your sister's not dumb."

"Yes she is!"

"She's just a tiny newborn. "

"She hurt Maman."

"Not on purpose. That's what babies do. Even you."

"Me?" She replied shocked.

"Yes, you."

"Not as bad as Dom'nique."

" Don't you love your sister?"

"No!"

"You know, I have six brothers."

"Six?" Victoire raised her fingers and tried to count to six.

"Yes. Your uncle Ron," she pointed to the boy waving his wand making two cups circle each other. "Your uncle George, his t-twin Fr-ed,"

"Fred?"

"He d-died two years to the day before you were born," Ginny swallowed. She tried to wipe the emotion off her face. "Your uncle Percy, your uncle Charlie, and your dad."

"Sad?"

"A bit. I miss Fred. Wouldn't you miss Dominique if something happened to her?"

"No."

"I bet you would."

"No. I have all the 'tention."

"You don't like Dominique because she takes up all your mum and dad's attention?"

"And Gran and Gramp and Grandmere and Pépé andTante Gabr-elle. Everyone."

"You know who has my attention?"

Victoire shook her head.

"You!"

"Me?"

"I'm sitting here talking to you."

"That's 'cause Dom'nique not here."

"No. It's because you and I can talk to each other. I like talking to you."

"No."

"You don't like talking to me?"

Victoire looked like she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I like talking to you. I grew up with six brothers and being the youngest and the only girl doesn't mean I get all the attention."

"No?"

"No. Fred and George were always in trouble. Percy was always perfect. Ron was always whining. Charlie was always winning something or flying higher or better or trying to hide some weird creature and your dad, Bill, was always the first to achieve anything. I was just ickle baby Ginny with used books and no broomstick. You're the oldest. You're like Bill. You'll do everything first and then teach Dominique how to do it. She may be too young for you to realize now, but she looks up to you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, when she's older you'll have to teach her stuff. That's what big sisters are for. And when she's older you'll have someone to play with, someone who's a girl and hopefully has manners."

"Not like Teddy."

Ginny laughed.

"That's right, not like Teddy."

"And you are older so that means you aren't so dependent on your parents. Dominique is too little to do things for herself, but you aren't. She needs someone to help her with everything. She needs the attention, but you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Yes, okay, I said that wrong. You need attention, but you can also do things for yourself. Dominique needs help. You can be the big sister and help your mum with her sometimes. She'd love that. Have you told her how you feel?"

"No. She's too busy with Dom'nique."

"If you tell her how you feel I reckon she'd make time for you. I'm sure she'd love it."

"No, she wouldn't."

"When she picks you up tonight, why don't we both talk to her? Would you be all right with that?"

"Maybe."

"I'll help you so it won't seem so scary. You're mother loves you and would appreciate you telling her how you feel. You shouldn't be afraid of her. Now, tell me, do you love your sister?"

"Yes," she replied with a grin.

"And I'm sure she loves you, because you're just so darn loveable."

Ginny tickled Victoire up and down her sides causing the little girl to burst into a fit of laughter.


	57. Victory

"Good practice. Our final match is on Saturday against Puddlemere. If, no when we win we'll finish the season in second place. For some reason if we lose Tutshill needs to beat Montrose by 250 points for us to end up in second," Gwenog Jones dismissed the team.

"I can't believe Saturday's our last day with her as captain," Jane, a second string Chaser, said on their way to the locker room.

"Who's our next captain?" Sian asked.

Ginny hadn't thought about someone replacing Gwenog. She wasn't sure anyone could, but someone would have to do so.

"Will the Captain be traded here or one of us?" Yvonne pondered.

"One of us?" squealed Jane.

"Well, probably not one of you, " Sara giggled.

Changing out of her practice gear Ginny ignored her teammates' ramblings. She was in a hurry to get home. She received an owl the night before stating Harry would be returning home that evening.

"Leaving so quickly, Gin?" Gwenog stopped her on her way out the door toward the fireplaces.

"Er, yeah. Harry's been on a mission for a while and he's coming home tonight."

"Ah, he's an Auror?"

"Yes, yes." Ginny's eyes glanced at the hallway hoping her captain would get the message.

"I won't keep you long. You need to work on your passing. Right now, it's too transparent."

"Uh-huh." She wasn't really paying attention.

"We'll discuss this before the match on Saturday. It's nothing major. I'll let you go."

Ginny rushed to the fireplace. She patted her robes to make sure she had her wand. She did not want to find out how awful it would be if she left at the stadium.

"Potter Manor!" She called out as she threw the powder into the floo and stepped into the green flames.

"Missus Ginny is home," Kreacher said when she stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of her house.

"That smells good."

"Pork chops with treacle tart for pudding," Kreacher replied monotonously.

"Have you heard from Harry?"

"Kreacher is not hearing from Master, but is expecting him soon."

"I'll go clean up while we wait."

Ginny took a shower and was busy searching for something nice to wear when she heard a voice downstairs. Throwing on the nearest t-shirt, she ran into the hall and peeked down the stairs, not wanting Harry to see her until she was fully dressed.

"Ron!" She exclaimed shocked to see her brother standing in the kitchen. Forgetting she wasn't fully dressed she walked down the steps. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione and I received an owl and I suspect you did, too."

Her mouth formed the word no, but before she could speak Kreacher shoved a letter in her hands. Hand shaking as she didn't expect this to be a good thing, she quickly unfolded the parchment and read.

_Mrs. Potter,_

_Harry Potter has been admitted to St. Mungo's and requested your presence._

_Staff_

"I—I—I have to go." She reached for the jar of floo powder when Ron grabbed her arm.

"Get dressed and we'll travel together. It's all right," he added. "He _requested_ you so it can't be too bad.

---

"Harry Potter, please," Ginny said anxiously to the Welcome Witch.

"Fourth Floor."

Ginny ran all the way until she saw the crowd around what she assumed was Harry's bed. Hermione sat on the edge with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behind her. Gawain Robards, Iva Prang, John Dawlish, Neville, Hannah and others from the Auror department stood around the bed. She wondered why he had such a big crowd if "it can't be that bad," as Ron said.

"Ron," she said timidly afraid to move forward.

"It's Harry," he whispered in her ear, "your husband. He's not going to bite."

She took a few steps.

"The wife's here," Robards said. "We'll be going then." He motioned to the other Aurors and they followed him, leaving the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and Hannah.

Ginny looked at Harry. He gazed back and tried to give her a smile. He had a huge bruise on his left cheek and a huge gash across his face. His left leg was propped up as if it was getting special care and he seemed to be sitting up gingerly.

"Oh, Harry!" She ran to him, wrapping her arms around his body, causing him to wince.

"Broken ribs," He said.

"Sorry." She sat up.

"No, no. I fancy your arms around me. I shall heal faster that way."

Ginny looked over Harry. She wanted to put her arms back around him, but she didn't want to cause him any pain.

"What haven't the healers done anything for your injuries?"

"They've to mix up the solution for the bruises. Then they can work on everything."

"I'm glad you're safe, mate," Ron piped up. "'Ve missed ya the past week."

"Same here. But, it was worth it. We solved the mission and arrested Roger Esme, the guy we were after."

"The head of Rutilus Diabolus?" Hermione exclaimed.

Everyone turned to her with bewildered looks.

"It was in _Ministry of Magic, A History_."

"We've been after them for a long while and somehow tonight I ended up in a battle with him. We actually thought the mission was a failure and we were to come home today."

"Mr. Potter," a brown haired healer with a nametag reading Holly appeared at the bed with a handful of flasks. "We've bruises, cuts, and broken bones to heal," she said softly, laying the flasks on the bedside table.

Ginny and Hermione rose from their positions on the bed.

"We best be going." Hermione patted Harry's right leg. "Good to see you're all right."

"Us, too. Long day at the Cauldron tomorrow," Hannah said.

"Bye, Harry," Neville added.

Harry winced as Healer Holly rubbed a solution over his face.

"I don't believe they live together," Mrs. Weasley mumbled.

"Neville and Hannah?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Drink this. It's for your broken bones," the healer said.

"Skele-Grow?" Harry asked.

"No, you don't need that. Your bones aren't that badly broken nor are they missing."

"Ron and Hermione," Mrs. Weasley answered Ginny's question. "I always thought they'd wait until marriage. I don't like them living together like this."

"He's a grown man," Mr. Weasley said. "He loves her and is engaged to her."

"This stuff is awful," Harry spat.

"The other potion," the healer pointed to the only remaining full flask on the table, "is a sleeping draught. I advise you wait until after dinner to take it."

Harry yawned as if to say he wouldn't need the potion.

"Feel better, Harry." Mrs. Weasley patted his arm.

"We'll visit tomorrow," Mr. Weasley added.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said.

"How do you feel?"

"Tingly"

Ginny laughed.

Harry reached for his pillow, threatening to throw it at her.

"Don't exert yourself, Harry."

---

The next morning Ginny woke early anxious to visit her husband in hospital. It was Friday and usually the Harpies had practice, especially during a game week when they practiced every day, but with the final game of the season tomorrow and such a tough practice yesterday, Gwenog Jones decided to give them the day off.

Kreacher made her a wonderful breakfast of eggs and bacon. When Ginny came home late from St. Mungo's the night before she had the pork chops, but she saved the tart for when Harry came home. It was, after all, his favorite.

She sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and watched Harry sleep. Sleep was good for mending broken bones.

"I need you to be released today," she whispered, "so you can attend my final match of the season."

"Good morning," a blond male healer whose nametag read Mitch entered the area. "Has he been awake at all?"

"No."

The healer waved his wand and scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"His vitals appear normal." And he walked away.

That was good, now if only he'd wake up!

She must have dozed off for the next thing Ginny knew the smell of bacon filled the air. She opened her eyes to see Harry munching on a piece.

"Morning, Sleepyhead."

"Me? I?" She fumbled.

Harry patted the spot on the bed next to him and she practically jumped on it. He gave her a kiss tasting of bacon.

"I'm so glad you're home."

"If you call this home."

"Well, no, but I get to be with you."

Ginny stayed at the hospital almost the entire day with Harry. No healer would give them a direct answer on his recovery. It was maddening.

"Tell me about your mission," Ginny asked in the middle of the afternoon after Mrs. Weasley stopped by for a visit.

"I don't know how much I can tell because we've not put Esme on trial yet."

"Do tell me how you ended up in St. Mungo's."

"We decided to come home yesterday to regroup. The Rutilus Diabolus you heard Hermione mention was/is much more skilled than we planned. We packed up the tent and all our belongings and were about to Disapparate when a spell flew past me. Instinct had me turn around and shout an _Expelliarmus_, eliminating the Disillusionment Charm."

"Your signature move," Ginny muttered.

"Unfortunately."

"Was it Esme?"

"Yes," Harry continued. "The spell missed him. He sent another my way and we were locked in a duel. It was a pretty long duel. I didn't know what happened to Iva until afterwards, but Robards sent her back with all our stuff. What he really did was send her to get reinforcement. Robards joined me in battle. I was Esme's main target. I reckon he wanted to finish me off before dealing with Robards. I ended up breaking ribs and my leg. Even though I was down I cast the stunner enabling us to capture him. I could not have done it without Robards, though. If he'd not stayed behind I may be a corpse laying here."

"Oh, no, Harry. You're a fabulous wizard. You defeated You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," he corrected. "He beat himself. I was lucky enough to keep him talking to do so."

"Always the modest one." She looked around the room at the other patients sleeping in their beds. "If we close the curtains do you think we could…you know?"

"Wha—oh, yeah, yeah, maybe."

Ginny smiled mischievously, pulled her wand out, and waved the curtains closed.

---

Moving her spoon around in her cold, mushy cereal, Ginny was hungry, but didn't want to eat. She had to be at the pitch in an hour. She was angry with the healers. He took the potions. He was healing. They were able to do _it_. Why did he have to stay another night?

_Precautionary measures._

Dumb measures. Dumb, stupid measures. Dumb, stupid, bloody healers.

She slammed her spoon into her cereal splashing milk everywhere.

"Missus is angry," Kreacher said while standing at the sink with dirty dishes.

"Just upset they wouldn't let Harry come home last night." She stood up. "I'm leaving now.

---

"Five minutes, let's go!" Gwenog Jones shouted at her girls in the locker room.

Ginny finished tying her boots and stood up, fully decked out in her gear. What her captain had told her at practice Thursday ran through her mind.

_Do not make your passes so transparent, _she told herself. Well, how in Merlin's name could she follow through with that order? The player she passed to needed to be aware.

"Gin, you okay?" Sian asked appearing beside her.

"Yeah, yeah," she replied quickly.

"We need to hurry. They'll be announcing us soon." Sian ushered Ginny out the door.

Mounting her Firebolt and waiting for her name, Ginny thought more about what Gwenog had said. She wanted to practice yesterday with Harry, but instead he'd had to spend it in hospital.

"Chaser, Ginevra Potter!"

She flew onto the pitch, hair flying behind her. As she traveled the circumference, she surveyed the stands for her family. Almost halfway she spotted Fleur, Victoire, and Bill. She was glad the talk went well and Victoire was getting to spend more alone time with her parents. Next to them were Ron, Hermione, and _Harry!_ Harry was here.

A giant smile spread across her face as she locked eyes with him. Hermione, next to him, looked to be shouting something. "Go Ginny!" probably, but it was hard to hear over the rest of the crowd. Harry waved wildly and Ginny made to wave back when she felt a nudge from her captain.

"No stopping," she hissed. "We can get penalized for delay of match."

Once she was far enough away Ginny sent her a dirty look.

The match started out fairly smoothly. The Harpies quickly took a 20-0 lead. Ginny was doing fine until she remembered her captain's advice.

"Don't be so transparent," she muttered to herself. They were supposed to practice before the match, but Gwenog had become too busy.

"Don't be transparent," she repeated after catching the Quaffle from Sian. She looked back at Sian and then at Sara. She took one look at the Puddlemere Beater and passed the Quaffle to Sara.

_Bonk! _And now Sara had a bloody nose.

The match flew to a halt as all the Holyhead players rushed to her.

"Does anyone know how to stop a nosebleed?" (seeker) asked.

"Id's okay," Sara said, her hands covering her nose, blood running down her arms.

"You can't play with a broken nose," Patricia said.

"Id's dot broked."

"Ginny what made you do that?" Gwenog asked harshly as the team healer made her way to Sara.

"I was trying to take your advice."

"My advice?"

"Yeah, you said not to be so transparent with my passes."

"Don't let your opponent know what you're doing before you do it, but you have to let your teammate know you're passing to her!"

Ginny didn't want to see the look of "duh" written on Gwenog's face, but she couldn't look away.

"I have to take her to St. Mungo's," the healer announced.

Through her tears Sara sent Ginny one of the evilest looks known to mankind.

"Julie, you're on the pitch," Gwenog announced.

The match started up where it left off with Holyhead scoring two more goals before Puddlemere scored one. It wasn't that their Keeper, Oliver Wood, was bad, it was that their Chasers were not good. Ginny got back in her game and managed to not hit anyone with the Quaffle. She even managed to score two goals herself. Eventually, the score was 160 to 120 Holyhead before the Puddlemere Seeker caught the Snitch giving them the win with a score of 270 to 160 Puddlemere.

"Good match, girls, I'll see you in the locker room," Gwenog said before dismounting her broom.

Ginny took a deep breath and flew to the edge of the pitch where here family stood waiting for her.

"Auntie Ginny!" Victoire squealed waving her hands rapidly. She wore a yellow shirt with a green Harpies logo on it. "See what I gotted!" she pointed to her shirt and turned around to reveal the backside saying "Girls Do It Better."

"I love it."

"I got one for Teddy, too." She waved a larger version in the air.

"Oh?"

"I wanted Teddy to come, but Maman and Daddy didn't invited him so I buyed a shirt."

Ginny smiled. Victoire was such a talkative little princess. She turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry you lost," he said, reaching his hand out. She reached for it. "What does this mean?"

"Well, it means we still have a shot at second place if Tutshill wins by at least 250."

"Third place isn't so bad," Ron commented.

"That's because your favorite team always comes in last place."

Ron made a face at his sister.

"Hey, we're having an End-of-Season/Gwenog's Retiring Party at The Seven Dragons. You all are invited." Ginny motioned to all six standing in front of her. The Seven Dragons was the Wizarding pub in Wales.

"Gwenog Jones's retiring?" Bill asked. "She's been captain of the Harpies since before I was born."

"She's not _that_ old!"

"It just feels like she's been captain that long."

"I know. Anyway, you 're coming?" She knew Harry would be there and Ron and Hermione would join them.

"I don't know, Bill. Is it a place for a two-year-old?" Fleur asked, looking at her husband.

"It'll be fine," Ginny urged.

"We 'ave Dominique at Zee Burrow wiss your parents."

"Ma-am-an!" Victoire whined.

"I don't sink a pub is a good place for a two-year-old."

"You don't have to stay long. If it starts to get rowdy you can leave."

"We did promise Victoire we'd spend more time alone with her. We can get dinner at the pub and then pick up Dom from the Burrow," Bill said.

"Yea!" Victoire squealed throwing Teddy's shirt in the air.

---

"Why didn't you tell me they were releasing you today?" Ginny sat across from Harry at the pub nursing a cold butterbeer while he drank a firewhiskey.

"I didn't know until Ron appeared at my bedside. He worked some kind of magic I've never seen and convinced the healers to let me go."

Ginny stole a glance at her brother who was playing some kind of game with Victoire she couldn't make out. Hermione, next to him, laughed. She couldn't wait until the two got married. They were perfect for each other.

"Are you healed?"

"Mostly. You saw the slight limp in my leg. The healers believe that'll go away within a week."

She nodded.

"I should be used to this, but I'm not and I don't think I ever will be. Whenever you're gone I keep thinking of Fred and Tonks. Fred was one person I never thought would die and death snuck up behind him without any warning. And Tonks…she was an Auror, like you, and she still couldn't save her own life." Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes.

"Don't cry," Harry spoke softly. "I'm alive. I'm here. Let's just think about the present. Death is nothing to be afraid of. We all have to do it eventually. We can't predict when it's going to happen and we shouldn't try."

Ginny jammed her palms in her eyes, wiping away her sadness.

"I know, I'm strong. I really am."

"Are you trying to prove that to me or you?"

"I—I don't know," she chuckled.

"Ginny Weas—Potter!" Regina, the Seeker, shouted walking up to the table. Ginny had the suspicion she was a bit drunk. "And Harry Potter! Can I see your scar?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Aw, come on, it's not your scar."

"Fine," Harry gave in.

"Leslie! He's going to show us!" She shouted across the pub causing everyone to look at them.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny. There were times when Harry's celebrity was a nuisance. Leslie ran towards them along with Patricia and Mitchell, her boyfriend.

Harry brushed back his fringe showing off his lightening bolt scar.

"Oh, wow. You really do have it!" Leslie squealed. "My boyfriend said it was fake, just a rumor made up by the _Prophet_."

"They do make up things, but no, this is real," he replied.

"Can I take a picture?" Regina asked.

Ginny looked at Harry. She knew what was going through his mind. This was just like Colin Creevey. He idol-worshiped Harry to the point of always following him around taking pictures. She knew Harry wondered if he'd given into Colin he'd still be alive today. Ginny knew that's not true and she knew Harry knew deep within his heart Colin still would have snuck back into Hogwarts to fight, but he couldn't help blaming himself.

"Just one," he allowed.

The three girls and one guy crowded around Harry. Regina handed her camera to Ginny.

"Lift up your fringe," Patricia commanded.

Harry did so quickly and Ginny snapped the pictures. The girls and guy walked away happily.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I reckon," Harry gulped his firewhiskey. "Just one measley picture."

The party continued with girls running around the pub being loud. Fleur and Bill left soon after to the protests of Victoire, but it was getting late and they had to pick up Dominique.

"…and that is why Gwenog Jones will always be the best Beater I've ever had the opportunity to partner with," Raine, the other Beater, finished her speech.

The other five girls of the starting line had already spoken. They all looked towards Ginny. She stood up.

"I've only had three captains in my whole Quidditch life and two of those were back at Hogwarts. Gwenog Jones has been the only captain I've known for my professional career and I don't know what it's going to be like to play under another one. She's someone I've looked up to since I was a little girl. She's been my favorite player since I was old enough to understand what Quidditch was. To be able to play not only under her but with her was a dream come true. I grew up with six brothers who wouldn't let me play Quidditch with them, so I'd sneak out behind their backs and practice on my own. I was the fifth member of my siblings to make the Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but I was the only one to go pro. I never thought I'd be given the chance to play with my favorite player. A poster still hangs on the wall of my childhood bedroom of Gwenog. When I used to look at it I'd dreaming of flying next to her as she knocked Bludgers around. Now when I look at it I reminisce over actually flying with her. She's a great captain and will be missed."

She quickly sat back down. She hated getting too emotional.

"Hear, hear!" Patricia swung a half-full glass of firewhiskey in the air.

"I'm going to miss you girls," Gwenog said standing up. "Quidditch is my life. I've done it for so long, I don't think I know how to do anything else. As we get older we are no longer able to do things the same as we have done them before. I've tried to ignore it, but my time has come to give up my greatest love. I'll never give up my love for the game, I just have to give up playing. I've had many wonderful offers come my way like being the Quidditch reporter for WWN. I will be spending the off-season contemplating what I'd like to do, but you can guarantee I will not be out of the Quidditch world. It's all I—"

"I have an announcement," Mitchell interrupted turning off the radio he'd had on very low volume. "Tutshill just beat Montrose with a final score of 440 to 170."

"Know," Gwenog finished. "And it looks like we've ended my final season in second place!"


	58. Problems

Harry placed the parchment in a folder on his desk and stood up. He was extremely grateful for the upcoming holiday for he needed the break. He helped capture Roger Esme about a month ago, but that didn't mean they were done with his group. They needed to capture men and shut down operations before someone else became leader.

"Happy Christmas, Potter."

"Happy Christmas, Dawlish."

Harry's partner, John Dawlish, exited the office. Harry usually left work with Ron, but he was investigating a case in Sussex. He grabbed his cloak and headed for the door. Passing by Neville's forest of a cubicle, he had more plants in there than Harry could count, he peeked in. He noticed a mop of brown hair among the green.

"Neville," Harry said.

"Ow!" Neville exclaimed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you just startled me and I bit my tongue."

"Are you busy?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Oh, I'm just contemplating things."

"You mind talking about it?" Harry motioned toward the door with his head.

Neville nodded, grabbed his cloak, and followed Harry.

"You'll be at the Burrow this Friday for Christmas Eve dinner?" Harry asked as they waited for the lift.

"Hannah and I will be there a little late. We've to wait til The Leaky Cauldron closes."

"You two getting pretty serious?"

Neville's entire face turned red.

"You thought about marriage?"

"I want to have a career before I do that."

"You've one here as an Auror."

He shook his head.

"No, you and Ron have careers as Aurors. Look what you did with that Esme case. I could never do that."

"You're wrong. You've done some pretty heroic things in your life."

"Not like you."

"Who defied Voldemort?"

His face turned red again.

"Aw, that was nothing."

"Nothing? That was the bravest thing anyone could have done. Neville, you defied Voldemort and live to tell about it."

"Yeah, well…I needed to. We thought you were dead. Someone had to stand up to him. Besides, you told me to kill the snake. It was what I had to do."

"See, you do what you have to. You are cut out for this."

"I—I don't know. What have I done since then?"

"Helped keep the Wizarding World safe. How many cases have you worked on?"

"Er," he counted silently on his fingers. "A few, but one of the other Aurors could have easily taken my place."

"No, they couldn't. They were busy with their own cases." Harry stopped and looked at Neville. This wasn't about him feeling useless. "Do you like what you're doing?"

"I don't know. I like being useful and I do want the world to be safe, but I don't know. I just—I need to think about it."

---

Harry flood home to a quiet house. He mumbled a hello to Kreacher cooking in the kitchen and then walked into the sitting room where Ginny lay sprawled out on the couch, knitting.

"Ahem," he said after she did not offer him any attention.

"Oh, Harry." She dropped her needles. "I thought you were _her_ for a moment."

His eyes widened. He hadn't meant to sound like _that._

"What're you knitting?" He sat down next to her as she sat up.

"Hermione's Christmas present. Mum's been teaching me how to knit without magic. She's making a light green sweater for Hermione so I'm knitting her a matching scarf. How was your day?"

"Busy. My present'll be knitted, won't it?"

"Maybe." She winked and kissed him on the cheek.

Grabbing her, he brought her lips to his.

"What did you do today? You didn't spend it knitting?" He asked after they commenced kissing.

"No. This morning the team and I visited sick kids at St. Mungo's. There's this one girl who accidentally used a spell to make half her arm disappear. Even with extra strength Skele-Grow it'll take time for it to grow back."

"Is she missing the bones?" He thought back to when Professor Lockhart turned his broken arm into something that resembled rubber. Some professor he was.

"Not just her bones, her arm. It stops at her elbow. Poor girl, but she's in great spirits.

Harry nodded. He felt bad for the girl and hoped her arm would grow back, but he was tired. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Ginny kissed him on the nose knocking his glasses askew.

"You all right?"

"Tired," he mumbled.

Reaching up to fix his glasses he unconsciously knocked Ginny's hand away.

"If that's how you feel." She slumped to the other side of the couch.

"What?" He opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Nothing."

"I had a hard day at work. We don't all get winters off."

"I had to work this morning."

"Oh, that's right, visiting sick children at St. Mungo's. Tough work."

Without saying a word she left the room.

---

The next morning Harry woke up to his wife missing. They had sat down to dinner together, but did not speak. Ginny went up to the bedroom shortly thereafter leaving Harry downstairs alone. He didn't mind for he didn't have the energy to put up with her mood.

"Kreacher," he asked over his bowl of porridge, "did Ginny say anything before leaving?"

"Missus is not speaking and is leaving through the floo."

He gazed at the fireplace in the corner. She probably went to the Burrow to complain to her mum she married an insensitive prat.

---

"Am I really one to come to for advice?" Hermione asked placing a steaming mug of tea in front of Harry and sitting down with one of her own. Harry wiped the steam off his glasses. "Ron and I fight constantly."

"You'd know what bugs Ginny."

She sipped her tea and gave Harry a look.

"There _are_ some things I don't know."

"I reckoned since you're a woman and her friend you might have an idea what's bothering her."

She shook her head.

"It could be anything."

"You're helpful." He took a gulp of his tea and winced as it burned his tongue.

"I know, according to what you've told me, she was upset over you brushing her hand away."

"That's it?" He exclaimed incredulously. "She was in a good mood knitting y—ah when I arrived home."

"Harry, all couples have riffs, Ron and I usually every day. It's probably nothing."

"She left this morning before I woke. She didn't even tell Kreacher where she was going."

"And you didn't get into some nasty blow out fight last night."

"No."

"Hmm…"

The two sat in silence for a short moment.

"Ron and I've drawn out our wedding party," Hermione changed the subject. "You're his best mean and George his only groomsman. Ginny's my matron-of-honor with Luna as my bridesmaid. I've not asked her yet." Harry was a bit surprised for he didn't think Hermione and Luna got along well. "We would like Teddy to be the ring bearer and Victoire the flower girl, if they accept."

"I'm sure they will."

"Maybe Teddy's at that stage where he'll think it's uncool."

"I'll get him to do it," Harry promised.

---

After their tea, Harry and Hermione traveled to Diagon Alley to meet up with Ron for lunch. It was Saturday, his day at the joke shop.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw the woman at the counter. He didn't know whether to be mad or happy to see her.

"Hey," Ginny greeted him nonchalantly, leaning against the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked trying not to sound angry.

"You weren't at home so I decided to visit my two favorite brothers." Ginny motioned to George behind the register and Ron helping an older woman with the pygmy puffs. Hermione ran to join him.

He wanted to say he wasn't home because she wasn't there, but he didn't want to start something in the shop.

"Angie's thinking of pink robes for the bridesmaids," George said. "She's chosen to bridesmaids, Ginny and her cousin, Mary. Alicia's the maid-of-honor."

"Pink?" Ginny questioned.

"I know it doesn't exactly go with the Weasley red hair," George responded in a lower voice.

"Talk her out of it," his sister begged.

"I think you'd look good in pink," Harry joked.

"Yeah, I'll show you what I look good in."

"Hey, hey, hey, brother standing right here!" George raised a hand to cover his one ear.

Ginny's ears turned pink.

"You do look good in pink," Harry whispered his anger having dissipated.

"Do we have any more packages of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Angelina asked, walking behind the counter and putting her arms around George.

"I've not ordered any more and I'm not sure I will. I made a bad sell with them leaving a funny taste in my mouth."

"Oh, well," she kissed him on the lips, "does that make it better?" When he shook his head she continued, "They are a popular seller."

George gave her a funny look.

"I haven't ordered any since before F—before the ba—a really long time."

"Oh." She turned to Ginny. "When are we going to get you fitted for your dress? I've picked out this pretty light green fabric?"

"Wha—huh?" Ginny questioned surprised.

"Light green. I reckon it will look good against your skin." Angelina smiled and then disappeared into the back room.

George burst out in laughter.

"I should've known she wasn't so cruel as to have me in pink."

---

The rest of the weekend went smoothly. Their little spat forgotten, the two spent Sunday together alone in their house. Waking up Monday to find Ginny absent again shocked Harry.

"Missus is telling Kreacher she is returning later," the house-elf replied to Harry's question as he dished out a plate of pancakes.

"And she didn't say where she was headed?"

"No, sir."

"What've you decided to make for dinner?" He asked.

"Missus is giving Kreacher the night off if that is fine with Master."

"If that's what she wants."

Harry took a swig of the pumpkin juice before him and wondered what Ginny could be up to. Could she be interviewing for another job? No, she loved Quidditch and the Harpies too much. Besides, why would she keep that a secret from her husband? Could be meeting another man—having an affair? An affair that only took place in the morning? Harry knew she'd had a crush on him since she was little so he didn't reckon she'd be quick to rush into an affair. Could she be at St. Mungo's with a very sick disease she doesn't want anyone to know about? His heart dropped as he hoped this wasn't true. His eyes widened and his fork slipped from his hand. He knew it.

"She's pregnant."

Somehow Harry managed to occupy himself waiting impatiently for his wife to return. He pulled out his old broom servicing kit and the Nimbus 2007 he purchased for his 8th year at Hogwarts. Halfway through cleaning out broken bristles he heard Ginny step out of the floo.

"Where've you been?" He questioned her forgetting what he'd come up with at breakfast.

"Nowhere."

She appeared in the sitting room looking a bit tired. It came back to him.

"Oy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so—"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm going to clean up." She exited sending him a funny look.

Harry followed Ginny up the stairs shortly thereafter. He couldn't wait for her to spill the big news. He wondered why she was being so secretive. She was probably very nervous over now he'd react. How would he react? He slumped onto the bed in his room deep in thought. This would sure cut into Ginny's Quidditch time. She'd most likely have to take the entire next season off. She'd probably want to stay home with the baby in the first few months,

_Baby!_

The word made his heartbeat faster. He had not actually thought about that. There would be a little person here he'd have to raise. He'd never been in charge of anything before aside from Hedwig and Oberon, but they were owls, a far cry from a living, breathing baby.

"Harry?" Ginny called out entering the room in her underpants and bra.

His eyes immediately went to her middle. It didn't look any bigger. In fact, it looked smaller. Was that healthy?

"Are you all right?"She asked. "You look pale."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to cleanup?" she searched through the wardrobe tossing out different colored robes.

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Suit yourself I just reckoned you'd want to look nice tonight."

_For the big news,_ Harry added in his head.

Ginny suited on a lime green robe that actually looked good her and left the room.

_Look nice tonight? _Why would he want to look nice tonight? What was so special about the Monday before Christmas? Harry just about fell off the bed when Y came to him. Today was their first wedding anniversary.

"Harry?" Ginny called later.

Harry had been upstairs cleaning himself up. He told Ginny he hadn't planned on it, so he thought a freshly showered, clean shaven husband wearing his best robes would be a nice surprise. He hoped it would be enough to hide the fact that the present he was giving her was a Christmas gift.

"Happy Anniversary" she exclaimed upon Harry entering the dining area.

On the table sat a roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and English Peas.

"You cooked this all by yourself?" Ginny's cheeks turned pink,

"I went to my mum for help. That's where I've been—the Burrow. I couldn't tell you."

"So you're not—you're not?"

"Not what?" She asked curiously." Let's tuck in."

Harry did so piling his plate with food.

"Not what?" Ginny repeated.

"Oh, I had this silly notion you were pregnant. You went to bed early that one night and those two mornings you were missing I decided you were at St Mungo's. I reckoned that was the reason for her weird mood."

Ginny smiled. "No, I'm not pregnant. That's not your anniversary gift, this is. I hope you enjoy it. I followed the recipes just like Mum gave me."

Harry looked down at the food hoping it would taste similar to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. In all the time he'd known Ginny he'd never known her to cook. He didn't think he'd seen her do it _one_ time.

"You're afraid it's going to stink?"

"No, no, of course not." Harry bit into a chicken leg which had the texture of rubber." Mm. Good."

"You don't like it?"

"I do." He took another bite trying to keep a happy look on his face as he chewed.

After the meal Ginny went into the kitchen and returned with a chocolate cake.

"I wanted to make a treacle tart, but Mum said this was easier."

Harry eyed the double layered cake as his wife levitated it to the table. He hoped it tasted much better than dinner.

"There you go." She served him up a rather large piece.

He smiled at her, raised his fork, and cut into the gooey Chocolate.

"Oh by," Harry exclaimed with his mouthful. He swallowed." This _is_ good. Are you sure you made this all by yourself?"

She glared at him.

"I did make it this Morning with my Mum, but it was mostly me!"

Halfway finished Harry pulled the gift out of the pocket of his robes and handed it to Ginny.

"Happy Anniversary."

"Christmas wrapping paper?" she blurted out,

"Er, it's all I had."

She tore through the paper and pulled out a pair of red and green socks.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Did you forget our anniversary?" She asked.

Harry didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth either. Instead of responding, he looked down at his plate.

"You did." She placed the socks back in the box, the box on the table, and then ran from the room.

Harry gave her a five second head start and then followed her.

"Ginny!" He called out after she slammed their bedroom door, locking it with magic. He pounded on the door, but almost immediately gave up. Leaning against the wall, he slid to the floor and waited.

---------

I'm sorry for making you all wait so long for this chapter! As a reader I say "It's all right," when another writer makes me wait, but as a writer I feel guilty.


	59. Spoiling Christmas

"I can count to a thousand!"Teddy exclaimed, sitting in his godfather's lap in the sitting room of the Burrow on Christmas Eve." 1—2—3—4."

"That's nice," Harry said casually. He was not in the mood to listen to a four-year-old ramble on mindlessly. His relationship with Ginny had been rather strained since Monday evening and it had ill effects on nun.

"Harry, you're not paying atten-shun." Teddy looked up at him with bright green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm not in a very good mood."

The young boy frowned before hearing a commotion from the kitchen. He hopped off Harry's lap and ran to the fireplace.

"Victa!" Harry heard him. He'd been abandoned for a two-year-old. All the better for Teddy since he wasn't in the mood to give him the attention he wanted.

Hermione, who had been helping in the kitchen, possibly to join in on girl talk, entered the sitting room and sat next to Harry on the couch,

"Is everything all right?"

"I made a big mistake."

"We all make them, "she replied." We have to learn to get past them."

"She's hardly speaking to me. How can I get past my mistake if she won't speak to me?"

"You have to show her you love her and forgetting your anniversary is not indicative of your true feelings."

"Or you could just tell her she's the one being the git."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed as Ron joined his two best friends on the couch.

"This was our first wedding anniversary. It's supposed to be special. You don't get it back." Harry glanced out the window at the kids and adults bundled up in heavy winter cloaks, scarves, and mittens. Teddy and Victoire ran around the garden wildly. Bill stood with Percy, Audrey and Mr. Weasley chatting with Bill constantly peeking over at his daughter and her playmate.

Hermione nudged his shoulder.

"Let's go outside," she suggested.

The trio trooped to the backdoor passing by Angelina, Fleur, Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen finishing up dinner; Charlie and George wrestled with the table; and Ginny sat playing with baby Dominique.

"Help us get the food on the table, please." Mrs. Weasley stopped them.

"Merlin, Mum. There's, "Ron stopped to count, "Four of you."

"And we could use three more." She glared at her son.

Wordlessly Ron pulled on his cloak, pulled out his wand, and levitated a bowl of mashed parsnips out the door. Hermione followed with a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Harry watched Ginny tickle the baby for a few seconds before exiting with a bowlful of salad.

"You could be A lot nice to your mum," Hermione scolded Ron.

"She just wanted us out of the kitchen." He pointed back to the house where no one else exited.

"No reason for you to be rude."

"Oh and who are you, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes?"

Waiting for Hermione to respond Harry did not see the little boy run up to him and they both tumbled to the ground, lettuce, tomatoes, and dressing on top of them.

"Teddy!" Victoire squealed.

"I'm sowwy," Teddy said not looking up at Harry.

Harry adjusted his glasses and patted his godson on the head.

"Looks like we won't be having salad tonight."

Victoire ran and threw her arms around Teddy, dirtying up her pink cloak.

"Ge-off!" Teddy exclaimed causing Victoire to jump back. "I'm fine!"

"I think you hurt her feelings," Harry said.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione ran up to the two after setting her dish on the table under the tent George and Charlie setup. She waved her wand a few times and the boys were cleaned up with the salad finding its way back into the bowl.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Teddy.

Teddy nodded.

"No bumps or bruises?"Mr. Weasley asked, the outdoor crowd having joined them.

"No."

Harry made a motion with his toward Victoire who had her arms wrapped around her father. Teddy slowly stood up and stepped towards her.

"Sowwy," he said softly.

She looked him dead in the eye and touched his shoulder.

"You it!" She ran across the garden.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley arrived from indoors, a plate full of turkey hovering beside her. "Are you all right, dear?"

Harry stood up, feeling a tad dizzy, brushing the snow off his back end, "Yes, ma'am."

"My salad!" Ginny ran outside.

Harry groaned inwardly. It would be _her _salad he ruined.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"I bet you are." Ginny glared at him.

"Everyone's here?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Let's go ahead and eat. Andromeda and Fleur should be along any second."

"Should we not wait for Neville and Hannah?" Hermione asked.

"Neville said they'd be late so they probably do not expect us to wait on them," Harry replied hoping Ginny would forget the salad.

"Good thing I didn't have a hand in the turkey or you'd ruin that, too," she muttered,

So much for that,

Dinner started out smoothly, though Ginny still held anger toward Harry. He could feel it radiate from her. He didn't let it bother him at the moment hoping she would get over it sooner or later. He hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

After dinner the group remained outside for desert, tea, and coffee. Harry enjoyed a piece of treacle tart while Teddy munched on a chocolate biscuit provided by Hannah from the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry," Neville moved over to talk to the boys while Hannah talked with the girls. "I've news. Professor Sprout stopped by the Cauldron for dinner yesterday."

"Big news, "Ron said. "Who wants to see an old professor?"

"She's thinking of retiring in a few years," Neville continued undaunted. "She wants me to be her assistant and then possibly her replacement. Me! At Hogwarts! Can you believe it?"

"You work at the Ministry," Ron reminded him.

"What does she do?" Teddy asked.

"I haven't talked to Robards or anyone but I'm accepting Sprout."

"What does she do?" Teddy asked irritated,

"Who? "Harry asked wanting to quickly get his godson's curiosity out of the way

"Prosessor Sprout."

"Pro_f_essor," Harry corrected. "She teaches Herbology and is head of Hufflepuff your mum's house at Hogwarts, which you should attend when you're eleven."

"Herbwola what?"

"Herbology," Neville laughed his eyes lighting up. "It's the study of plants, Magical plants. You don't know how useful plants are to magic until you start studying." "Nev, he's just four. He's not as interested in Herbology as you are," Hannah cut in. "No one's as interested in Herbology as you are."

"We'll miss you on the force," said Harry, "But this will make you happy so I wish you well."

"Thanks."

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly and before it got too dark everyone was inside and the back garden had been cleaned up not resembling usage by anyone that day.

"Happy Christmas, Hawwy," Teddy said sleepily as his grandmother led him toward the floo.

Most of the guests were going with the same idea as it was getting late.

"Happy Christmas." He bent down and hugged the boy. "I'm glad you like the mittens Ginny knitted."

She knitted Teddy a pair out of the same yarn used for Hermione's scarf. Harry applied magic to allow them to change to any color the wearer wanted.

"Ginny," he called out to his wife in the silting room. "I reckon it's time to head home."

"You go on home then," she called back, about to enter the room. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"I said, you...."

"I heard what you said. What did you mean by it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You floo home and I stay here." She pointed to the floor.

Harry grabbed his side and moaned.

"Oh, stop with the drama."

Instead of responding his moaning grew louder. He reached out for a place to sit down. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasely watched the entire incident and brought him a kitchen chair.

"I," he started when the pain overtook him.

"Fine, I'll go home with you now."

"Ginny," her mum cut in. "I don't think he's pretending."

"He's-he's not?"

His response to that was to vomit all over the floor.

"Merlin's pants. Er, Harry? Where does it hurt?"

Harry wanted to respond, but if he opened his mouth he was afraid he would be sick again.

"I believe it would be where he's clutching his stomach, "Mrs. Weasley cut in," He needs to go to St. Mungo's."

---

"He's waking up!" Ginny exclaimed in a soft voice.

Blinking his eyes, he noticed her outline sitting near him. He needed his glasses for a better look. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

Ginny moved to the bed and stroked his forehead. He wanted to kiss her, but he remembered her being mad at him, besides, he didn't have the energy. She carefully placed his glasses on his face managing to not poke him with the earpieces.

"You're in St. Mungo's. Your appendix ruptured and they safely removed it. You'll have to stay here a few days."

"My appendix."

"Yes. It's not common for wizards, mostly a Muggle ailment. I reckon it's because your mum was

Muggleborn that it happened to you at all."

"Because we have dirty blood."

"That's not what I meant at all! Most every witch or wizard has some trace of Muggle in them! It's absurd to think otherwise."

Harry did not want to argue so he remained quiet.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny said quietly, reaching for his hands.

"Christmas?"

"It's past midnight."

"I'm sorry to ruin your holiday."

"Ruin my holiday? You're bonkers. I would have ruined Christmas with my mad temper over a silly little anniversary. If I'd known you were so ill I wouldn't have been so upset."

"You couldn't have known."

---

"Happy Christmas," a young healer entered the curtains separating Harry's bed early that morning. "How are you feeling?" She waved her wand in the air.

"Weak," Harry replied having just woken up.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you a potion for that."

Harry reached for his glasses glad to see his strength returning. Looking around he noticed Ginny not present. She must have gone home after he fell asleep.

"Your vitals appear normal. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Good. I'll be back with that potion. Breakfast should be here shortly."

"'Morning," a freckled face greeted him with a warm kiss on the lips. "How was your night?"

"Fine."

"I notified Ron & Hermione and Teddy & Andromeda before flooing here this morning. They both said they'd be by to visit later. Ron and Hermione are visiting her parents for lunch, but they'd come by after."

Ginny kicked off her shoes and cuddled in close to Harry

"I fancy your socks," he commented on spotting the red and green striped stocks on her feet.

"A rather nice anniversary gift from my husband." She snuggled in closer with a bright smile on her face.


	60. The Captain

"Oh, wow," Ginny breathed after taking a sip of her morning tea.

"What?" Harry asked curiously from over the top of the front page of _The Daily Prophet_.

Placing the sports page on the table, she pointed out the headline.

"_Holyhead keeper traded for Ballycastle Beater; Patricia Wood and Reserve Chaser for Gordania Ingles to be named captain._ Harry, that's our new captain!"The Quidditch season started in a month with practice beginning in a few days."This leaves us without a Keeper, unless we bring up (name) and hold try-outs for the reserve position,"she thought out loud. "It says here Gordania Ingles isloud and boisterous and averages 3 fouls per game."

"She's the one who gave Sian Bevins the nastyblack eye that almost took up her entire face, was she?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." Ginny sighed. "I wonder how having a new captain will be."

"Hmmm." Apparently Harry's attention had gone back to the newspaper. Ginny turned hers to the rest of the article.

"I believe we made the right decision in naming Ingles our captain," the team owner said in an interview announcing the trade."

_I hope so._

---

Among the edition of the new Beater and captain the team traded a Chaser for two reserve players and brought up Holly Jones to fill in the spot of first string keeper. Gordania decided not to hold the annual A/B match announcing she believed it unnecessary and a waste of time, saying they needed to concentrate on their play against other teams not each other. The new teammates and no preseason match was probably the biggest change Ginny experienced since joining the team,

"How's your winter?" Sian asked as the two dressed in the locker room for their first day of practice.

"My husband had his appendix removed."

"That's not good."

_He deserved it for forgetting our anniversary, _she thought. She shook her head at the mean thought.

"How about you?"

"Nothing. I stayed at home with family and friends."

"Let's get a move-on, "a deep voice shouted into the locker room."I want to see your hindquarters on the pitch NOW!"

Ginny quickly laced her boots and ran out the door. Following her teammates she retrieved her broom from the field house and joined everyone on the pitch.

"100 laps!" The captain ordered.

Mounting the Firebolt Ginny took a deep breath. One hundred laps was a crazy way to start out the first practice of the season. Gwenog always had them buildup their endurance.

"She's mad," Fae, a reserve Beater, said flying alongside Ginny. "Keep this up and we'll never have the strength to make it to practice."

Landing on the ground after the warm-up laps Ginny found her butt to be sore. She had flown on a broomstick for many consecutive hours before, but warm-up laps were much different than a match.

"Good morning. I am your new captain, Gordania Ingles. I would like to get to know all of you and hope to do that in the next few weeks." Gordania went through all her rules and expectations.

"How cornier can she get?" Fae whispered to Ginny after Gordania spouted off the "early is on time and on time is late" line.

"I know," Ginny whispered back.

"Care to share that with the rest of us, Miss Weasley?"

_That's Mrs. Potter!_

"No, Ma'am." She felt her ears go red.

"I reckon you pay attention to me and not your friend. Last time I checked I was captain and not

her or you."

---

Tossing her bag against the wall Ginny flopped into a chair. Kreacher, who had been cooking dinner jumped at the noise.

"Mistress is not in a good mood, "he muttered.

"Harry home?"

"Kreacher is not seeing Master."

"Oh, that's right. He said this morning he'd be working late." She slumped out of the room kicking the chair on her way by.

Deciding to take a hot bubble bath she went upstairs to her bedroom. On the bed was a letter, most likely placed there by Kreacher.

_Ginny,_

_I had this sent to your home and not work for it is not urgent and you are busy on the pitch during practice. I have scheduled a fitting with Madam Malkin next Tuesday at eleven for the bridesmaids, mothers, and flower girl. We shall go to lunch and make a day of it Owl me to let me know if this is convenient for you._

_Angelina_

Ginny tossed the letter aside. She wasn't in the mood to do wedding things with her future sister-in-law or any family member.

"Ginny," Harry whispered softly.

She opened her eyes to find his face inches from her.

"I didn't want to wake you. You look so cute laying there."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I actually was planning on taking a bubble bath," she yawned,

sitting up.

"Dinner's ready. "Harry reached out a hand to help her up which she gladly accepted. "How was your day?"

"Don't ask."

"Bad?"

"Gordania Ingles is nothing like Gwenog Jones."

"You need to give her a chance." Harry waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Ginny huffed staying put on the middle step.

"You've only one practice. How can you really know what she's all about?"

"All day practice. Trust me I got a chance."

"Come down here. I don't want to make you upset."

Slowly Ginny descended the stairs, but she didn't let Harry put his arm around her.

Kreacher was just placing the shepherd's pie on the table when they entered the room.

"Master and Mistress fighting again," he grumbled under his breath.

Ginny wanted to sock him one, but refrained from doing anything other than sitting down at the table.

"Tell me about your new captain," Harry asked after filling his plate.

"She's very strict and wants everything run her way."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

"Of course you don't," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The two ate in silence for a bit before Harry spoke.

"I have to leave next week on a mission."

Ginny grunted.

"You know this part of my job and we're all taking on more duties with Neville gone."

"I know. I'm sorry," she replied in a not so sorry tone. She went back to her food.

"What's bugging you?" Harry asked looking at her behind his round frames.

"I told you. Practice."

"You have to--"

"I know," she interrupted, "give Gordania a chance."

"She's new to the team. While you're feeling her out she's feeling you out."

"You honestly don't know how tough today was."

"No, I don't. Please tell me."

Ginny sighed. She did want to tell him.

"Harry," she started.

"Yes?"

She shook her head.

"You had a hard practice so tell me how awful it was."

"We started with 100 laps around the pitch."

"100 laps? Maybe I should have done that with Gryffindor."

She sent him a look she hoped was evil enough.

"Or not," He quickly stuffed a forkful of the shepherd's pie into his mouth.

Ginny continued. "She flew us hard all day with little breaks. She has all these rules and if we're caught breaking them we have to do 25 laps."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "How many did you break?"

Her ears turned red. She disliked that Weasley trait at the moment.

"Er," she moved her fork around her plate, "five. But, they are really bad rules! "She added in defense.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well...

"You're not 'defying authority' because you don't like her?"

"No," she spat. "She called me out for 'bad passing,'" she said doing the air quotes with her fingers, "and I _may_ have responded back to her in a rude manner and she _may_ have given me 25 laps

for that, but she deserved it and I didn't!"

"Oh, Ginny..."

She hadn't been wrong to talk back to Ingles. She knew she hadn't. She wasn't trying to stop her from taking over the team or having authority, but Ginny truly felt she was wrong for complaining over her passing. Her passing was good. Well, except for last season's final match, but that was Gwenog's fault.

That night she could not get to sleep. Harry lay next to her, off in dreamland, snoring slightly. Her mind kept active repeating events from the day's practice. She was fortunate to have the day off tomorrow to try to get over it. Turning onto her side she watched Harry's chest rise and fall. So busy he was that sleep came easy for him. Ginny leaned over and gave him a slight kiss on his forehead near his scar. He stirred, but did not wake. Closing her eyes she hoped sleep would find her just as fast.

---

"Pass it! Pass it!" Paislee, the third Chaser, snorted.

Ginny let go of the Quaffle sending it in a high arc to Sian.

"Not like that!" Gordania blew her whistle. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be so lackadaisical?"

"Not enough," Ginny muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Gordania glared at Ginny, her black eyes burning holes. Ginny shook her head to make the feeling disappear.

"Keep your head in it!" The captain shouted at her.

Receiving the ball back, Ginny passed the Quaffle to Sian so hard it flew over her head out of reach. Sian and Treise, one of the reserve Chasers, flew after it

"25 laps!"

Groaning and wanting to argue, Ginny took off around the pitch. This was her fourth practice under the new captain and nothing was getting any better.

"You can't keep doing this," Holly said to Ginny as they changed back into their street clothes in the locker room after practice. Holly stood in front of her wearing a white t-shirt and black Quidditch pants.

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent," Janet, the other Beater, joined in.

"We're lucky to have Gordania Ingles as our captain."

"Look, the two don't get along," Sian defended. "It happens."

"Stay out of this, Bevins," the Keeper snarled.

Sian backed up a few steps but did not appear to back down.

"You don't have to stick up for me. I appreciate it, but this git is nothing."

"Oooh," the keeper said. "I'm hurt. You called me a git."

The beater laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to her locker.

"We don't need you causing trouble," Holly laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder, which she shrugged off. "The last team I was on we were as tight as brothers... and sister," she added quickly.

Ginny had no clue where she was going with this. She didn't think she affected the team chemistry.

"You're mental," she responded tossing her Quidditch boots inside the locker.

"You're the one arguing with Ingles."

"Is that your problem?" she turned to look at her staring into her beady eyes.

"Yes."

Shaking her head, after closing her locker, Ginny walked away. She was not going to put up with this from some measly girl.

Holly shouted after her, but Ginny ignored her as she headed for the floo.

---

"Ginny! Ginny Potter!" A female voice called out.

Ginny lay in bed the next morning, sunshine streaming in the window. Harry was on his mission leaving her in the house alone. After the practice yesterday all she wanted to do was sit around the house alone and veg.

"Ginny?" The female voice called out more concerned.

"Mistress is not.... Kreacher is not..."

"I'm right here," she yelled from the top of the stairs wrapping her blue dressing gown around her.

Walking into the kitchen she spotted Angelina's head floating in the fireplace.

"Ginny!"

"Angelina?" she knelt down in front of the flames. "Is everything all right? How's George?" she asked worried.

"George is fine. You did receive my owl last week?"

"Ginny's eyes lit up.

"Yes...oh, I'm sorry. I jus--"

"No apologies. Get dressed. We're waiting for you at Madam Malkin's. My Mum's being fitted now."

Angelina's head disappeared. Ginny leaned back on her heels. She was not in the mood to try on robes and dresses. She didn't want to be around giddy girls planning a wedding. But, she couldn't say no. This was her future sister-in-law and she was a bridesmatron.

--

"Oh, good," Madam Malkin exclaimed when Ginny walked through the door of her shop roughly forty-five minutes later. "You're my last witch. Up, up." She tapped the stand as Angelina stepped off. Madam Malkin handed Ginny the light spring green fabric to put on over her clothes after she removed her robes. Waving her wand the robe maker took a few measurements and made a few snips.

"These dresses should be ready soon. When shall I be seeing Miss Mary?"

"She's still in school. I'll get her over here as soon as she arrives home, "Angelina answered.

Ginny quickly took off the unfinished dress and stepped off the platform. She did not want to go with the group to the Leaky Cauldron, but she knew she would hurt her future sister-in-law's feelings if she left early.

"Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed when they entered the pub.

"Never been inside the Leaky Cauldron?" Alicia joked.

"No. Gordania Ingles is over there." She pointed to a small round table a few feet from them where the (hair color) woman sat with a black haired man.

"Gordania Ingles?" Alicia asked at the same time as Angelina exclaimed," Gordania Ingles!"

"The new captain of Holyhead," Ginny replied with a hint of disgust.

"She's such an amazing player," Angelina added, "You should be thrilled to have her on the team. I love watching her play. You will get us tickets to your first match?"

Ginny nodded while trying to hide herself from her captain. "Let's, er, pick a table."

"You play for the Holyhead Harpies?" Mrs. Johnson asked after they chose a table at the opposite side of the pub. "Angelina made the reserve team for Portree, but unexpectedly quit around the time of the battle at Hogwarts in, what year was that? 1998?"

"Mum!" Angelina hissed.

"Ginny is our star."Mrs. Weasley put her arm around her daughter.

She felt the heat rise in her ears. As embarrassing as her mum could be it wasn't anything as the embarrassment written on Angelina's face. Why was she embarrassed over being on the Pride of Portree reserve team and why did she quit?


	61. In Love With a Girl

He had been staying in the flat above the joke shop since shortly after the war ended. Vowing to his mum that he was going to be more independent and live on his own he needed a place to stay. His best mate George had a room available and not wanting to live by himself he practically begged Lee to move in, although Lee didn't need to be persuaded.

He used to help out at the joke shop. He knew George needed him for more than just providing the third body there once Ron went back to Hogwarts and then started Auror training at the Ministry. Working at the shop seemed such a waste. It wasn't his thing. Sure, he enjoyed pranking with the Weasley twins as much as the next guy, but selling joke items was not his idea of being productive. He wanted to do something more with his life.

When George and Angelina started dating no one asked him how he felt. Everyone was worried over what Fred would think, if the two would have gotten together if Fred was alive, if the two were together because Fred was gone. No one cared to think how _he _felt.

Lee lay in his bed half an hour before he had to leave for the radio station thinking about his best friend marrying the girl of his dreams. OK, maybe he was going too far with that, but he really did have a huge crush on her. When he found out the two were dating he never told George how he felt. George was so happy and it been such a long time since he'd seen that much happiness on his friend's face that he couldn't just take it away by telling him his true feelings. He didn't want to be selfish.

_Crash!_

The sound sent him falling out of bed with his sheets wrapped around his legs. Untangling himself and throwing on a pair of shorts he ran into the sitting room to find his roommate standing over a broken lamp.

"Did I wake you?" George asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you be opening the shop?" Lee asked.

"Angelina and Verity have it." George pulled out his wand and the lamp flew into one piece. "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

He pondered the question. There were so many ways he could answer this. There was the truth. There was the answer that benefited him. There was the answer that benefited George.

"Do you love her?"

"She's all I think about. When I'm not with her I want to be with her."

"Do you love her?" Lee repeated.

"Didn't I not just answer that? Of course I love her. That's the problem. Do I love her because I'm in love with her, because she's replacing the hole in my heart, or because she's a tie to F-F—my brother?"

"I reckon if she's replacing the hole then that's being in love with her. What do you mean she's a tie to your brother? Fred took her to the Yule Ball but they weren't dating." Lee felt like yelling, but he remained unnaturally calm.

George shrugged.

_Damn it! Why did George get there first? I was the one who thought she was beautiful. I was the one who stayed up late in our sixth year to watch her devise Quidditch plans. I was the only one who didn't prank her._

"I've to get ready for work."

Lee left the uncomfortable scene. He didn't know how he was going to get through the wedding. A groomsman, he'd be standing up front witnessing the union of his best mate and the girl he fancied.

"There you are. Eleanor owled in sick so you're taking over her shift, which starts in an hour." Janet greeted Lee as soon as he entered the WWN building.

Groaning inwardly, he nodded. He loved working for radio, being on the air, and he usually didn't mind covering for an absent coworker, but today he just wanted to take things slow before his regular afternoon shift.

"Don't look so put out. Eleanor covered for you last month when you were out with a 'cold'," She winked.

Some cold. George had been in a major quandary needing someone to fill in at the shop. He'd promised Angelina for weeks she'd have the day off for wedding stuff and that morning he received an owl from Verity that she had an emergency healer's appointment at St. Mungo's. What that was about she still hadn't told anyone.

Janet followed him into Studio 2 and closed the door behind her.

"Are you all right?" She leaned against the table showing off her creamy white skin having opted away from the traditional Wizarding robes for a pair of short shorts and a dark green sleeveless shirt.

"Would you care to accompany me to a wedding next month?"

She stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. He expected this was not the answer she intended for her question.

"It's not a date," he quickly added.

"S-sure." She stood up. "I'll let you get ready."

---

After a double shift and no break for lunch, Lee Apparated to the flat on Diagon Alley. Usually, he liked to stay at the station well after hoping to not reach the shop until closing, but today he just wanted to rest.

Appearing right outside the shop, he opened the door to have Verity rush past him with her hand covering her mouth. Not thinking about her, he kept on going to where Angelina stood behind the counter. She looked so striking with her dark brown hair twisted onto the top of her head in a neat but haphazard way and her wand sticking out of the front pocket of her magenta robes while she counted out Knuts for a customer.

"Forget your fiancé and we'll run away together," he whispered when the customer left.

Angelina rolled her eyes and began counting the money in the till.

"You think I'm joking?"

"About what?" George questioned, walking out of the back room with a box of Decoy Detonators.

Lee was about to answer when Verity appeared before them.

"George, may I talk to you about," she paused, glancing at the three faces watching her. "I need to discuss…oh shoot, I'll just say it. I need to discuss maternity leave with you."

The room would have been silent if not for Ginny bursting through the front door with a bloody nose.

"I dod't wadt do dalk aboud id," she stated jumping up to sit on the counter.

"You're talking," George demanded. "You don't just appear at my shop with a bloody nose and tell me you're not talking."

Verity, looking queasy, placed a hand on George's shoulder.

"I've to discuss something with Verity first."

"It's okay," she interrupted. "You can say it. I'm pregnant."

"But, then I'll get to you," he finished.

"I'll clean you up," Angelina offered leading Ginny up the stairs to the flat. Lee followed.

"What happened?" She asked as she searched through the cupboards for the potions.

"I'll dell you if you dell be aboud de Bride of Pordree."

Angelina paused.

"What's this about the Pride of Portree?" Lee asked.

"I—I made the reserve team a year out of Hogwarts." She pulled a flask out and handed it to Ginny.

"That's not the end of it," Ginny said after her nose stopped bleeding.

"No, it's not."

"Why were you embarrassed when your mum mentioned it that day?"

"I—I it's just hard to talk about. I spent a year out of Hogwarts with lousy jobs and then this opportunity to try out for Portree came along. There was the possibility that the Quidditch season would be cancelled due to well, you know, but they still wanted to field a full team and have reserves. I made the team two weeks before the season was to begin, but it was postponed due to the war. I never got a chance to play."

"Did they kick you off the team?" Lee asked.

"That Battle at Hogwarts was devastating. Our side won and You-Know-Who died, but so did others including—"

"Fred," he finished for her.

_Damn. It always came back to him. No matter what he thought Fred was actually the one of them that got their first even if it didn't mean as much._

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"One of my closest friends died."

Ginny nodded slowly.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't continue. I couldn't play Quidditch knowing he would never play again. It all seemed so meaningless. I quit."

"Fred wouldn't have wanted that," Ginny said softly.

"I know. That's one reason why I never told anyone that I made the team and why I quit."

"We would have been proud of you," said Lee.

"No, you would've thought I was stupid and a failure. I was only a member of that team for something like a month. It was dumb of me to quit."

Lee jumped up from his perch on the back of the couch to give Angelina a hug when George entered causing him to back away.

"Talk," he ordered.

"I got in a fight."

"That's apparent."

"What's with this attitude?"

"Attitude? It scares me to see my baby sister barge into my shop with a bloody nose."

"Alright, fine. I got in a fight with Holly, a teammate. All she could give me was a bloody nose, but I let her have it with a—"

"You didn't use the Bat Bogey Hex on her?" George's eyes lit up as Ginny nodded.

"She's going to have bats come out her nose for days. Gordania saw us and sent us both home. She said she'll deal with us on Monday."

"Why did you come here?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Harry's working late again like he's been for the past month. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face Mum at the Burrow. I came here."

"A girl on your team is giving you trouble?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Is it the entire team?" A smile grew on George's face. He glanced at Lee.

"No, George, no. I'm not, we're not, you're not getting involved. I'm on thin ice as it is."

"Let me at it. I've plenty of items downstairs that will do the job."

"Not right now. If things don't work out well or go further south I'll let you in, but I have no idea what state my position on the team is right now and I don't need you messing it up further."

Lee found himself in his bed late that night with his eyes wide open. Today had been a busy day and usually that found him fast asleep, but not tonight. He kept picturing Angelina standing at the counter and then when she was in the flat fixing Ginny's nose. He wanted her. He always wanted her ever since he met her their first night at Hogwarts. He lost. He'll never have her. He'll never be able to tell her what he feels is not a joke like he's put on. He can't break his best mate by taking his girl.

Closing his eyes one final time he watched Angelina roll her eyes at him. If only she knew what he said wasn't a joke.

"This really does me in," George said over a cup of coffee the next morning. Lee stirred his tea and milk. "She's going to get bigger and not be able to work soon. Then, after the baby's born, she'll want to stay home with it. She's not married, so I suspect she won't get any help from the father." He sighed deeply.

The two sat on the couch early that morning, earlier than the usual time Lee woke before work.

"Advertise for help. 'S how you got Angelina." It pained him to say it.

"I could. I'll just be losing my best employee. You come work for me when Verity goes on maternity leave?"

"I have a job. She's becoming a single mother, though I do not know why you think the father won't be around, so she's going to need a job. She won't leave you. She didn't leave you after the war when other shops opened."

"You're right. I hope you are at the very least."

Lee sipped his tea and watched George take a biscuit and dunk it in his coffee. George was the only person he knew who did things like that.

"I'm in love with Angelina," Lee blurted out.

"She's a great girl, isn't she?" His best mate replied with an odd serene look on his face.

"Er, yeah."

"'Morning, George," Angelina greeted her fiancé with a kiss on the lips after entering the sitting room from the bedroom she shared with him, wearing a purple nightgown and a purple dressing gown. The kiss made Lee's heart flop into his stomach.

"Speak of the devil."

"Who're you calling the devil?"

"It's—it's a Muggle expression I heard somewhere," George covered. "I might've used it wrong."

"Ooh, coffee," she said noticing George's mug and forgetting his remark.

George's guilty face turned worse.

"You made only one cup?" Angelina figured.

"I've a kettle on if you want tea," Lee offered.

"Thanks." She smiled at him sending his stomach flittering.

"I, er, I've to clean up for work."

Lee headed to his bedroom to hear George ask, "Angie, you think Alicia's looking for a new job?"


	62. Stag Party

"9 thousand 9 hundred 99 bottles of butterbeer on the wall, "Ron sang softly to himself while stacking packages of Fever Fudges. George had improved them into different varieties of fudge.

"What're your plans for next Saturday?" George asked suddenly appearing behind Ron.

"Working here," Ron replied dully.

"After that?" He bounced from foot to foot.

"I reckon go home and spend the rest of the evening with Hermione. We've been so busy lately we rarely see each other."

"Sure that's it, are you?"

"Eh," Ron paused." Yeah."

"Oh."

Ron went back to stocking the shelf and didn't think anything of his brother's remark.

"Ron," he heard someone hiss ten minutes later.

Turning his head he spotted Lee motioning for him to follow him in the backroom.

"Has George approached you about next week?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thought so. 'Ve you planned anything?"

"No, that's the best man's job." Ron sat on top of the small wooden desk.

"That's you?"

Ron shook his head. "I thought _you_ were."

"George doesn't have a best man," Lee spotted. "How can he not--"

"Fred," Ron blurted.

"But he's—"

"I know. Before he asked me he was speaking to Madam Vedin about his wedding party and Fred's name came up. Crap."

Lee sighed and ran a hand through his thick dreads.

"We've a week to plan George's stag party."

"Location?" Lee produced a random piece of parchment and a tattered brown quill. "Here?"

"Maybe," Ron kicked his legs against the desk.

"Hey, we could start out at Grimmauld Place."

"Harry's old house?" Lee looked skeptical.

"It's a rather big house. Kreacher can fix it up. It's better than having a party at the groom's place of work."

"Fine." Lee scribbled clown Grimmauld Place.

The two men continued with the planning, coming up with a guest list: Percy, Oliver, Hagrid, Bill, and Harry; and some activities which included getting sloshed at The Three Broomsticks. Ron decided Hogsmeade was a better place to party since George lived on Diagon Alley. Before Lee left they sent out the invitations including one to George.

--

"You know how I feel toward house elves," Hermione said to Ron. She sat on their double bed while he cleaned up after work the following Saturday.

"Hermione, you can't honestly expect me not to use a house-elf when I have one at my disposal."

"If it were me, I'd have helped Kreacher clean."

"And that's what makes you special." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "What are your plans for the evening?"

"Ginny's coming over and I reckon we're going out. Diagon Alley, most likely, to avoid running into you lot. Her match ended early."

"Oh? What was the score?"

"They beat the Arrows 220-150 she said."

- -

"I brought the firewhiskey!" Lee raised a full bottle of Ogden's finest.

"I thought we were heading to the Three Broomsticks?" Percy asked adjusting his tortoise shell glasses.

"Of course we are." George stole the bottle from his best mate and took a swig. "This is just warm-up. Here, have some." He handed the bottle to his brother.

Tentatively Percy took a sip,

"Ah, don't tell me working at the Ministry hasn't made you want to drink more."

Percy took a bigger swing, dribbling a bit down his chin.

The four boys, along with Bill and Harry, sat around the sitting room of Grimmauld Place passing around the bottle and being loud. Hagrid would be meeting up with them later at the pub. Oliver had a Quidditch match that afternoon and declined the invitation. Lee and Ron sent Charlie an invite knowing full well he would not be able to take off two weekends in a row, especially on such short notice.

"Harry, "Ron said after his third swig, "You know Hermione's into house-elf rights?"

"Yeah?"

"I reckon she'd want us to include Kreacher in our party."

Harry nodded vigorously

"Kreacher!"

Appearing before them was the elder house-elf.

"Yes, Master?"

"Have some firewhiskey?"

Kreacher stared at the bottle but did not move.

"Stupid house-elf," George muttered. "He's ordering you!"

Bill kicked him in the leg.

"No, it's not an order. It's an offer."

"Master is wanting Kreacher to partake in the party. Kreacher is not sure if he should drink."

"Go on, there's nothing wrong."

Harry handed the bottle to Kreacher, who took a small sip.

"Kreacher is—Kreacher is," he took another sip. "Kreacher is never having a drink like this before."

"The Blacks never gave you firewhiskey? I thought they liked you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, Mistress is loving Kreacher. Kreacher is loving Mistress. But, Mistress and Kreacher is knowing a drunk house-elf is not a productive house-elf," he hiccupped and took another sip.

"Hey, don't drink all of it!" Lee exclaimed taking the bottle away and downing it.

"No, that's just what you'll do," George said.

"I brought it, numbskull."

"It's my stag party, numbskull."

"We'll just go to the Three Broomsticks or Harry, do you have any firewhiskey here?"

He shook his head. No one aside from Kreacher currently lived in the house so no food was kept here.

"All right, we'll just head to the pub for more firewhiskey."

"Kreacher is staying here. Kreacher is having enough firewhiskey." The small house-elf had sat down while sipping the drink and stood up rather unsteadily on his feet.

"'Arry, Ron!" Hagrid shouted, waving his arms wildly.

The group used the floo to travel to the Three Broomsticks and was now making their way to a round table in the back that their half-giant friend, Hagrid, occupied.

"'Ow's the party goin'?" He asked as they all took a seat.

"Fine, " Harry replied.

"We ran out of firewhiskey at home, so we had to venture out into the real world," George added.

"Congratulations!" Hagrid patted George on the back almost knocking him into the table. "I can remember yer firs' day on the Gryffindor Quidditch team wi' Angelina. And now, yer gettin' married." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "You and yer brother were quite a sight. Always had to get you out of the Forbidden Forest."

George's face fell as he glanced down at the table.

"I shouldn't a said that."

"It's all right," George mumbled.

"Hey, you know what we need!" Lee exclaimed. "Six firewhiskeys over here!" He shouted.

A brunette waitress made eye contact with him, rolled her eyes, and waved her hand to indicate she'd be there in a moment.

"OK, boys, what will it be?" She asked after she finished with the previous table she was at.

"Six firewhiskeys," Lee said.

"An' a refill." Hagrid lifted his almost empty mug.

---

Ron took a big swig of his third glass of firewhiskey while George flirted with the waitress. As he sat the glass down, Lee leaned toward him. _Ugh, his breath smelled awful!_

"I love her," Lee whispered.

"Her? The waitress? You hardly know her," Ron remarked.

"Angelina."

"The waitress's name is Angelina? Funny coincidence, that's the name of George's fiancée."

"No, you ugly git, not the waitress. Forget the damn waitress."

_OK, that was uncalled for. I'm only a little drunk._

"I love Angelina," Lee stated.

Ron laughed.

"It's not funny."

"This is a joke, right? You used to make fun with her that you wanted to date her, but you were never serious. You're just being funny now."

"I _am_ serious." He gave Ron a look that shut him up. "I've always loved her."

"No, you didn't. You were just playing with her. You didn't take her to the Yule Ball. Fred did. You aren't marrying her. George is. You aren't in love with her."

"Shut up!" Lee yelled. Everyone got quiet and turned their attention to the two. "I—I—sorry, just a tad drunk and didn't know how loud I was being."

"Have you told her?"

"I, well, not seriously. I can't. You see how happy George is. I can't ruin that. George hasn't been this happy since Fred died. I wouldn't be his best mate if I did that."

"So, you'll have to get over her."

Lee shook his head.

"I've something for you," George said to the waitress. Fishing something out of his pocket he produced a nougat. "It's for being a great girl tonight," he spoke rather loudly with most of the group laughing or giggling behind him.

"Thank you, sir."

She quickly popped the nougat in her mouth and no sooner did she swallow than blood started dripping out of her nose.

"Oy," George exclaimed pulling packages out of his robes. "Er, I think this is the antidote." he found one and handed it to her.

Immediately after consuming the treat she grabbed her stomach, turned her head, and let out a violent hurl.

"What do you think you're doing?" came a large voice.

Ron turned around to see a burly young man a handful of years older than him approach the table. This was no Madame Rosmerta.

"Are you poisoning my waitress?" the man asked.

"No," George replied searching through the packages on the table. "Try this."

"She will not try that!"

"This is the antidote," George slurred.

"I don't think so! Out!" He pulled George's chair out and thrust him to a standing position. "All of you! Get out of my pub!"

"What next?" Lee asked once they were standing outside.

"Damn, I left my snackboxes on the table."

---

Onions.

Or dirty sweat socks.

Or onions rotting in dirty sweat socks.

Ron opened an eye and noticed it wasn't onions or socks. It was feet. Big, freckly feet with dirty toenails. He turned his head to the other side hoping the smell wouldn't make him sick. What he got here was a patch of black hair practically up his nose.

Where was he?

He tried to sit up but the throbbing in his head forced him to lie back down. He didn't remember much of last night after being kicked out of the Three Broomsticks but it must have been some kind of fun to give him this bad of a headache.

Opening both eyes he began to recognize the room he was in, though he couldn't place it exactly. The patch of black hair belonged to Harry. So, he must have fallen asleep next to his best mate. The feet on the other side belonged to George. He figured somewhere around them was the rest of the party; he didn't feel like trying to remember who they all were.

Hearing a loud grunt he turned to see Hagrid asleep on the floor. The sight of his half-giant friend brought back memories of this place. Hagrid's hut.

"Does your head hurt as much as mine?" Harry asked feebly. "'Ve you seen my glasses?"

"You remember what happened last night?"

"No. Found 'em."

Harry waved a pair of glasses broken in two in the air.

"You've a wand?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. I don't feel like searching. I don't have to see things clearly." He turned to face Ron who was lying on his back. "Promise me something, will you?"

"Yeah?"

"We are not getting this trashed at your stag party."

---------

This was going to be a lot longer, but I have moved some stuff to the next chapter so you don't have to wait for me to post this chapter! Sorry about the wait.


	63. Wedding

The next week had been incredibly busy. Ron had to work late every evening on a case in Bath involving fighting in the hot springs. Friday night was the rehearsal dinner, which went fairly smoothly, much better than Harry and Ginny's where Teddy pitched a huge fit, causing them to have to go through the routine at least a million more times than necessary.

"Ronny?" He heard someone softly say as if the wind was speaking. "Ronny!" The wind seemed to be picking up steam. "Ron! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" The wind let out violent anger and hit him with something hard.

"Merlin!" He shouted.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," the wind responded, sounding surprisingly like Hermione.

"'Bloody hell, I've gone blind!"

"You really are a stupid git."

Hermione removed the pillow she'd thrown at Ron, which had landed on his face. Rubbing his eyes, he turned over to face her.

"Good morning," she spoke a tad too cheerfully.

"Sod off."

"I know you'd rather have a lie-in, but your dear brother has requested your presence in an hour and a half and I reckon you'd like a nice breakfast, spend time with me, and not run around here like a hippogriff with its head cut off before you leave."

He noticed the way the words "spend time with me" had come out. The two had been extra busy with work, especially with Ron doing Saturdays at the joke shop. Sunday was their only day together and that was usually spent at the Burrow with his family. Oh sure, he should have spent time alone with Hermione, but he had to _please_ his mother.

Quickly, he took a shower and dressed before appearing in the kitchen where Hermione had made him a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon—his favorite.

"Come with me," he said before sticking a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I can't, Ron." She sat down across from him sipping a mug of tea. "I'll be at the wedding later. This is just for you, George, Lee, and your dad."

"We don't see enough of each other."

Hermione looked down at her hands holding the sides of the mug.

"I love you," Ron said. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too."

It had become far too apparent for the two of them that they had been putting work first. They weren't married, yet, so they were just acting like most people at their stage might, but it was far too much for one redheaded man.

"I'll come home early from work this week."

"What if you can't?"

"I will."

"You can't predict what will happen with your job."

"I'll pass on anything this week."

"I don't want you to do that."

"For you, Hermione, for you."

---

"You need to eat," Ron heard his dad say when he entered the flat of his brother, George. "Good morning, Ron."

"Morning, Dad. So you're finally getting married, huh?" Ron thumped his brother on the back, who sat at the kitchen table with a full mug of tea.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You finally found someone willing to take you."

"Yeah," George replied in an unusual manner.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine and I'm not hungry!"

"Ron, have you eaten, yet?" His father asked.

"With Hermione."

"What about you, Lee?"

Ron turned around to see his brother's best mate walk out of his bedroom. There was something different about him, but he couldn't quite place it.

"No thanks, Mr. Weasley."

"Right, then, you lot will just go hungry."

Ron chuckled at hearing his dad complain.

"Find it funny, do you? I'm just a concerned parent who doesn't want his son to faint at his own wedding due to hunger."

"Hey, I had breakfast, but then I'm not the one getting married today."

"Right, make sure George gets something to eat. I'm to pick up your mother and meet you at the Johnsons'. Don't be nervous, son. If you love her you know its right." Mr. Weasley patted George on the back and then exited through the front door.

Ron sat down at the kitchen table with Lee following. He didn't want to stare, but he knew there was something different about the dark skinned boy.

"I do love Angelina," George reassured.

Ron nodded.

"I have to pick up Janet. I'll see you at the wedding," Lee said abruptly.

"D'you need to pick up Hermione?" George asked Ron once Lee disappeared.

"She'll be arriving with Harry."

George sipped his tea and didn't say anything. Ron could not know what was going on inside his brother's head.

"We better get ready. Don't want to make anyone upset over us being late," George spoke a few minutes later.

---

"There's my boy!" Mrs. Weasley cried, throwing her arms around George, when he and Ron appeared at the Johnsons' roughly an hour later.

"Mum!" George exclaimed into her shoulder.

"George!" She cried, tears spilling out.

"I'm just going to check on the wedding party."

Ron slipped to the back garden to see row after row filling with people. He spotted Hermione sitting with Harry, Andromeda, Teddy, Victoire, Fleur, Bill with Dominique in his lap, and Charlie. Quietly he walked over to the group, bent down, and planted a kiss on his girl's cheek.

"Viktor?" She placed a hand on the spot.

Ron's ears turned red. He opened his mouth to say something when Harry burst out laughing.

"What?"

"Ron, I knew it was you." Hermione turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You do get jealous easy," Harry remarked, laughter still etched over his face.

"You look smart in your dress robes," Hermione commented.

"Thanks." Ron's ears turned redder. "I've to go back to George. Who knows what state he's in."

Ron hurried to the back room where he'd been told the men would be kept. Entering, he spotted George on the bed with his head in his hands. Ginny, sitting next to him fully dressed in her green bridesmatron dress, raised her head.

"There you are."

"Here I am."

George peered up at him without moving his head.

"I've to go back to Angelina now. You're going to be fine." Ginny patted George's back and stood up. "You'll be fine, too."

"I know!" Ron replied agitated.

As soon as she exited the room Mr. Weasley and Lee appeared.

"You two ready? I believe we're to begin now," Mr. Weasley said.

"Your dreads!" Ron exclaimed.

His father gave him an odd look.

"I had my mum take 'em out last night," Lee replied. "Got tired of 'em." He patted the top of his head which now sported a very short buzzed look.

"You two are ready?"

"Yes," George replied in a tiny voice.

"Are you sure?" Ron hissed.

"I'm sure."

Ron followed everyone out the door and into the back garden. Many more guests had arrived since he was last out here. Mr. Weasley parted from the group to join his wife behind the scenes. George, Ron, and Lee gathered at the front with the white haired wizard who performed Harry's wedding. Looking out among the crowd, Ron spotted Hagrid in the very back row. He smiled at Hermione sitting very close to the front and he sent a small wave to Verity somewhere toward the middle.

Before he knew it the music began and his parents stepped down the aisle to take their seats in the front, followed by Angelina's parents. Once they were seated Mary Johnson, Angelina's cousin, started down the aisle. Shortly after came Ginny and behind her was Alicia, the maid of honor.

The music changed. The guests stood up. Everyone looked to the end of the aisle. With the appearance of Angelina in a white sleeveless gown with a flowing bottom George bolted. The bride and her father stopped in their tracks. The music kept playing. Ron ran after him.

"I can't do it. I can't marry her."

"Do you love her?"

George had run to the other side of the house and sat down on the porch steps.

"That's beside the point."

"Is it?"

"I can't do this."

"Why the hell not? You can't marry her but you sure as hell can disappoint her and all the people here."

"You don't understand."

"Maybe I don't. I'm engaged to the love of my life and there's nothing that can stop me from marrying her. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"This isn't fair to her."

"She wants to marry you, I don't know why."

"I wish…Fred needs to be here."

Ron didn't know what to say. He knew his brother was still aching over the loss of his twin. Fred was his brother, too, but he wasn't as close to him as George was and he didn't know all the pain it caused him.

"Fred needs to be the one marrying her," George continued. "That's who she wants."

"Did she tell you this?"

"No."

"Then stop being a git. Fred and Angelina weren't dating when he died, as far as I knew. She wants you."

"How do I know? How do we know I'm not just a replacement? Damn, I wish Fred was here."

"He's not. You love Angelina and want to marry her." George nodded. "Then get married. The George Weasley I know isn't afraid of something like this."

"Thank you." Uncharacteristically George stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around his younger brother.

Not remembering a time when they embraced like this, Ron allowed his brother to hug him and followed with his arms around him. He couldn't imagine the pain his brother went through every day and though he knew your wedding day was supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life not having Fred present must have been hurting George to an indescribable degree.

After the two broke apart Ron made his way to where the girls stood behind the scenes. Alicia and Mr. Johnson huddled around Angelina who could be heard sniffling.

"Ron." Alicia looked up from the group.

He shuffled his feet uncomfortable with the level of emotions being portrayed and looked up into the cloudless sky.

"George is, er, George is waiting."

"Waiting?"

"I talked to him and he's fine. " He brought his gaze back down to look at Angelina who had tearstained cheeks.

"Fine?" She spat. "Fine? How can that prat be fine? He ran away at the sight of me. He doesn't—he doesn't want…" she trailed off.

"He thinks you don't want to marry him, that you'd rather marry Fred."

"Fred? But, I never loved Fred."

He shrugged.

"You did go with him to the Yule Ball in our fifth year," Alicia said.

Ron sighed. How did he get stuck in this role? He wasn't good at this.

"I never dated him. We just went as friends. George knows that! I could hex him into next Tuesday."

"Ang," Mr. Johnson spoke up. "You love George, right?" Angelina nodded. "George lost his twin and no one can understand how he feels. You both want to get married and I don't believe you'll be making a mistake. He seems like such a nice boy."

Ron received an elbow in the ribs from Alicia after he snorted.

"We'll get you cleaned up and restart the ceremony."  
Hurrying to the front, Ron motioned for everyone to take their places.

"She's fine?" George whispered.

Ron was excused from answering due to Alicia walking down the aisle. He sighed hoping everything would work out.

Again the music changed and the guests stood up. Angelina stood unsteadily against her father at the end of the aisle. George stiffened. Ron wanted to tell him to breathe, but he was sure he wouldn't pay attention. Slowly, they began their descent. She really was a thing of beauty today. Her long black hair had been twisted up behind Aunt Muriel's tiara. Reaching the men, Mr. Johnson let his daughter go with a short kiss. Angelina gradually took hold of George's hands and gave him a tender smile.

"Dearly beloved," the gray haired wizard began. "We are gathered here today…"

Looking over the crowd Ron watched the reactions of his parents, his mum already with tears in her eyes, holding hands with his dad who looked like he might cry himself. Behind them was the rest of the Weasley bunch. Most of them were happy with smiles on their faces. Teddy and Victoire weren't paying attention. Hermione had tears in her eyes just like his mother. Ron's smile, which appeared when Angelina reached George, grew as he watched his fiancée. In a little over a year they would be standing up here. He couldn't believe that day would ever come; it seemed so much like a wild dream.

"You are bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as the bride and groom's lips touched Lee elbowed Ron.

"Any second n—"

Before Lee could finish his sentence, a loud explosion rang overhead. The most beautiful assortment of Wildfire Whiz Bangs burst in the sky. It may have been daylight, but magic makes almost anything possible. The last one exploded into "Angelina + George" inside a heart.

"I present to you for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" 


	64. The Accident

"He's been getting home at five, which took me by surprise on Monday," Hermione said to Harry as they watched the Holyhead Harpies take on Puddlemere United. "Before the wedding he'd been coming home later and later each night."

Harry nodded. He knew what she was talking about. It was customary for an Auror to spend many late nights in the office working on a case. It happened to him just as much as it happened to Ron.

Harry was currently in the Holyhead stadium watching his wife play in the match against his old captain, Oliver Wood's team. With him was his best friend, Hermione, his godson, Teddy, his brother-in-law, Bill, and Bill's daughter, Victoire. Ron wanted to come, but with George and Angelina on their honeymoon and a pregnant Verity and part-time help that only started two weeks ago he needed to be at the shop.

Currently, the match was tied 70-70 with Puddlemere in possession of the Quaffle. Ginny had scored three times with the other two Chasers giving equally.

"Go Hawpies!" Teddy shouted from his seat.

"Say it with me. Ha_r_pies," three year old Victoire coached her best friend. She may have been two years younger, but she felt since she was not the one with the speech impediment she would teach the older boy how to speak properly.

"Hawrpies!"

"Close. Ha_rrrr_pies."

"Hawwwrpies."

"Victoire, don't pester Teddy," Bill warned.

"I'm not, Daddy. I'm learning him how to speak."

"_Teaching_, honey."

"I know how to speak," Teddy grumbled.

"I know he can't keep it up, but it was nice," Hermione said.

"Another goal for Puddlemere," the announcer spoke. "70-80 in favor of United."

"You do seem a lot happier," Harry commented keeping his eye on Ginny.

"I am."

He watched as Ginny took hold of the Quaffle. One of Puddlemere's Beaters knocked a Bludger in her direction. Ducking, it missed Ginny by a few inches, but in the process she lost the Quaffle.

"That's not hew fault!" Teddy exclaimed.

"He_rrrrr_."

"Victoire!"

Ginny followed the United Chasers in hot pursuit of the Quaffle. The three tossed it around in a weird game of monkey-in-the-middle with Ginny as the monkey. Close enough to the rings, the biggest Chaser tried to score. Holly, Holyhead's Keeper, flew out to retrieve the Quaffle flying right into Ginny's path. Ginny tried to stop, turning her broom to the right. She still crashed into Holly. Holly dropped the Quaffle, but remained upright on her broom. However, Ginny fell to the ground.

All the color drained from Harry's face. He couldn't move. Silence rang out around him.

"She's not moving," he squeaked.

"She was pushed!"Shouted Hermione.

Harry ran to the railing.

"I—I need to get down there."

Hurrying down the aisle, Harry stepped over feet and other items to make his way as far down the stadium as he could. He came to the bottom railing, separating the pitch from the fans.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shouted.

Harry froze with one leg dangling over the railing.

"I've to get down there," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ask one of the guards." She pointed to one of the Ministry's hit men standing a few feet away. "You are Harry Potter—"

"The Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived," he interrupted dully.

"You're also Ginny's husband."

"Oh, yeah."

Harry swung his leg back over the railing and stepped over to the hit man.

"Nettles."

"Potter, you must want to get onto the pitch," Nettles, the trained hit man said. "Right this way."

Crowded around his lovely red-headed wife were her teammates and the team healer. Ginny lay on the ground in a heap on her left side. The healer produced a stretcher and was performing spells over her body.

"Is she—" Harry could barely form the words to ask questions.

"She's breathing," Sian replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, you need to back away," the healer ordered when Harry moved closer.

"I—she's my wife."

The healer turned around to look directly into Harry's face.

"Mr. Potter, I need room to perform the stabilization charms."

"It's going to be all right," Sian spoke.

"I've a stabilization charm on her neck and her back," the healer spoke up a few seconds later. "She's being taken to St. Mungo's for testing."

Harry's stomach churned at seeing Ginny on the hovering stretcher, straight, stiff, and silent. He followed the healer, who informed him there was a portkey waiting in the first aid room to take them to the wizarding hospital.

---

"Where is she?" Ron almost ran by the group of Weasleys sitting in hard plastic chairs against the wall of the ground floor where broom accident patients were held.

Bill had sent message Patronuses to every member of the family minus George and Charlie. He sent an owl to Charlie once they arrived at hospital and he didn't want to notify George just yet disturbing his honeymoon.

"They won't let us in," Hermione said rubbing Harry's back as he leaned forward staring at the floor.

He watched Ron's feet move to the other side of Hermione.

"Mum, Dad!" Bill exclaimed.

"Oh, Bill!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Any news?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry wanted to scream. There was no news. No news! The healers had been with her for more than half an hour and nothing! No updates, nothing. It killed him to wait. He felt nauseous, but didn't want to throw up.

"Ginny Potter's family?"

Harry looked up at the bald healer.

"Yes, sir," Bill spoke.

"She's awake."

Harry's eyes brightened. Good news.

"She suffered a cracked skull."

_Not too bad_, Harry thought. He'd been through that and turned out just fine.

"And," continued the healer, "she's experiencing numbness and slight paralysis in the left side of her body from the neck down."

"What?" Harry exclaimed involuntarily out loud.

"She took a nasty fall off her broom. It must have caused her to damage some nerves."

"Is this permanent?"

"We don't know, but we don't think so."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, only two at a time. We've given her a potion for her skull and another to alleviate any pain. If she needs anything just call."

The healer walked away leaving the family to themselves.

"She's awake," Bill said.

"Daddy, is Aunt Ginny okay?" Victoire asked, sitting in her father's lap.

"I—I," he hesitated. "No, but she's awake."

"Can I see her?"

"I think Harry should be the first one to visit with her," Hermione suggested.

"Me, too," Teddy said, sitting between Bill and Harry.

"Let Harry go alone," Mrs. Weasley said.

Silently, Harry made his way to his wife's bed. He pulled back the curtain and stepped inside. Ginny's eyes were closed, but immediately opened once he appeared.

"Hey," he said softly taking a seat in the empty chair by the head of her bed.

"Hey," she replied groggily.

He reached for her right hand and she let him take it. He tenderly rubbed circles in it, not knowing what else to do.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Scared."

"Scared? You're my brave, strong Ginny."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry. I don't want you to be scared or upset. You'll pull through this."

"You don't, you don't know that. I don't feel strong or brave. This is really scary." She took a deep breath. "I know what happened. I don't remember much of the accident, just flying into Holly, but I know I cracked my skull and my left side is…" she trailed off.

"The healers don't think it's permanent."

"Don't _think_! They don't know for sure!"

"Calm down, it's not good for you to get excited. This is the best place for you to be right now. You're going to heal."

"What is healing?" More tears fell.

It broke his heart to see her cry. He wasn't used to her crying, but he could understand her need for it at the moment.

"I'm going to let the rest of your family visit with you."

Harry made to move, but Ginny squeezed her right hand around his.

"No, I want you to sit here, be here with me."

---

"Ginny's going to be okay, wight?" Teddy asked as he stirred his porridge the next morning.

"Yes," Harry replied. He knew it wasn't the truth, but it didn't hurt to hope.

Teddy was spending the week with Harry while Andromeda visited friends on the other side of England. They owled her about Ginny's accident. She wanted to take Teddy off their hands, but Harry assured her it would be okay. Actually, he needed Teddy at the moment.

"Finish your breakfast and we'll visit her."

"I'm done!"

"You barely ate anything."

"I'm done!" He insisted.

"You sure you don't want to eat anymore?"

"I'm done!"Teddy growled.

"All right, all right."

When the two arrived at St. Mungo's they found Ron at Ginny's bedside.

"Hermione went to get tea and coffee."

"Hey, Harry. Good morning, Teddy," Ginny greeted them.

"Mowning."

"How are you feeling?" Harry sat on the edge of the bed since Ron took up the only chair.

Ginny wiggled her right foot.

"Better. They keep giving me this awful potion for my head. I guess it's working since I do feel less pressure, but it is so awful." She made a face.

"Potions aren't supposed to taste good."

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed surprised. "If I'd known you'd be here I'd have gotten you something." She held a cup of tea and a cup of coffee in her hands. She handed the tea to Ron and, sitting on his lap, began sipping the coffee.

"You eat bweakfast yet?" Teddy asked standing close to Harry.

"Yes, I did," Ginny answered him. "I had porridge, toast, bacon, and tea."

"I had powwidge!"

"That you barely ate," Harry added.

"I barely ate mine, too. Hospital food isn't as good as what Kreacher makes."

"I like hospital food," Ron said.

"You eat anything," Hermione told him.

"I missed you last night," Harry whispered leaning close to Ginny.

"No, I _missed_ you."

"I miss you, Ginny," Teddy said sticking his face between the two.

Harry picked him up and placed him on the bed.

"I missed you, too, Teddy. We were going to have so much fun together." Ginny tickled him in the stomach.

"Awe you wea-wea-wreally sick?"

"No, not sick. I'm injured," Ginny replied slowly looking at Harry for assurance.

"You saw her accident yesterday when she fell off the broom," Harry said.

Teddy nodded.

"I was scaw-errd. I don't wanna fly on a bwoom."

He put his arms around Ginny and patted her listless left arm.

"Broom flying isn't scary," Ron protested.

"But, you do need to be careful," Hermione added.

"I'll be caweful by not flying."

"That reminds me," Ron said. "George is arriving home today and I promised I'd meet him at the shop. He should be here any minute."

Hermione hopped off his lap; Ron stood up, gave her a quick kiss, and disappeared down the hall.

"Delivery for Mrs. Potter," a brunette healer-in-training entered through the curtain and placed a bouquet of bright yellow and orange flowers and a plush dragon on the bedside table.

Harry handed Ginny the accompanying card.

_"Dear Ginny,_

_Bill owled me over your accident! As soon as I can get time off I will come visit you. You are our tough, brave girl and will no doubt pull through. I love you. I've to go take care of a Welsh Green giving birth tonight. You'll get well soon._

_Your brother,_

_Charlie_

"A Hungarian Horntail." She waved the dragon around.

"What's its name?" Teddy asked.

"What do you think its name should be?"

"Um," Teddy paused.

"Septimus," Ginny answered defiantly. "After Charlie. His middle name is after our grandfather," she added.

"What kind of dragon is it?"

"Hungarian Horntail. See the bronze horns and black scales?"

Teddy nodded.

"Septimus Howrntail," he said.

"Septimus Horntail, I like it."

An hour later, while everyone was chatting and hanging out, George burst through the curtain, angry, with Angelina silently behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in a Quidditch accident?" He yelled red-faced.

"Don't yell at her," Harry intervened.

"Ginny didn't notify people." Ron stepped in behind him.

"I don't know who was told and who wasn't."

"I'm your brother. I should know when you're hurt."

"Bill sent the message to everyone," Hermione said. "He didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon."

"Hi Geowge."

"This is my baby sister. She's important enough to interrupt our honeymoon. How are you?"

"I'm all right, I reckon."

"No, you're not. The git here didn't tell me the extent of your injuries."

"You didn't give me time!"

"I cracked my skull and, er," her eyes teared up.

"She's experiencing numbness and slight paralysis on the left side from the neck down," Harry answered for her.

George's face drained of all color and looked like he needed to sit down. Angelina walked over and gave Ginny a hug.

"They don't think it's permanent."

"I—I—" rarely had Harry seen George at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."

"So, how was your honeymoon?" She asked apparently wanting to change the subject.

---------

It's not canon that Charlie's middle name is Septimus. It is canon that Arthur's father's name is Septimus. I want to say I heard/read somewhere that Charlie's middle name is Septimus, but there is absolutely nothing to back this up. I like the sound of Charlie Septimus Weasley (or Charles Septimus Weasley) so I've given him the middle name of Septimus. It goes along with middle names like Ignatius and Bilius.


	65. Mummy and Daddy

"If we hide here, he won't see us," Victoire said pulling Teddy behind a tree.

"Where are we?" He asked.

The two kids stood in the darkness of the night sky amongst unfamiliar terrain.

"I don't know, but I think we're aaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

Teddy awoke with a start. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the dark, he recognized this as his room at the Potters'. He threw the covers off and tip-toed into his godfather's bedroom.

"Hawry," he whispered.

Harry's arm hung over the side and a slight bit of drool dangled from his mouth.

"Hawry," he said a bit louder. When he didn't move, Teddy stepped closer and tapped him on the arm.

"I'm awake, Ginny, I'm awake!" Harry exclaimed sitting bolt right up in bed.

"Hawry," Teddy laughed. "It's me!"

"Oh." Harry rubbed his eyes. "What may ask I are you doing up at," he checked his clock, "4:12AM?"

"I had a bad dweam." Teddy climbed onto the bed. "A we-re wolf was chasing me and Victa."

"A werewolf?"

Teddy nodded.

"Everyone has bad dreams sometimes. You know werewolves aren't coming to get you."

"Are we-rewolves weal?"

"Er," Harry paused.

"They awe."

"Unfortunately."

"I don't want them to be weal."

"I know. Little buddy, why don't you sleep with me?"

Harry laid his head on his pillow and Teddy crawled over to him. He climbed under the covers and snuggled into his godfather's side.

---

"Did you have any more werewolf dreams?" Harry asked Teddy the next morning.

"No," he replied with his mouth full of cereal. "Why does Victa have a mummy and a daddy and Ginny has a mummy and a daddy, but I don't have a mummy and a daddy? Do you have a mummy and a daddy?" He asked after swallowing.

"We all have a mum and a dad. It's how we're born. My mum and dad died when I was a baby, just like you. They died to protect me. If my mum hadn't died I would have. Hurry up and eat. I've to take you to the Burrow before I go to work. You want to go to the Burrow and spend the day with Mrs. Weasley?"

Teddy shrugged.

"Why don't I have a mummy and a daddy?"

Harry sighed.

"You do. They just, are you done?"

"Yeah." He slurped the remaining milk out of his bowl.

"Pick out some toys to take with you. We need to get going."

Teddy ran upstairs. He grabbed his green bag filled with the toys he brought from home, but left his toy broom on the floor.

"Where's your broom?"

"I don't want it."

Harry stood in front of the fireplace with the floo powder pot in his hands.

"Why not? You love that thing."

"Not anymowe."

"It's because of Ginny?"

Teddy nodded. Harry bent down to his level and looked him straight in the eye.

"Accidents happen, but you should be relatively safe on your broom. You've never fallen off before."

"I know, but I don't want to take it."

"Fine. Take some powder and make sure to say 'The Burrow.'"

Teddy threw the pinch of powder into the fire, stepped into the flames when they turned green, and shouted 'The Buwwow.'" Immediately he was transported into another set of green flames and stepped out into the kitchen of the Weasley home. Right behind him came Harry.

"Good morning, Teddy," Mrs. Weasley greeted them from the kitchen counter.

"Mowning."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll try to be off at five or half past. Be good, Teddy." He brushed the boy's hair and headed back into the flames.

"I see you brought a bag with you. What would you like to do today?"

Teddy stood shyly. He knew Mrs. Weasley. He had been to her house before, mostly for Christmas, but other times as well. She was not a stranger. But, he'd never been left alone with her. He wasn't that comfortable with her since he didn't know her that well. She was near the same age as his grandmother, but she wasn't his grandmother.

"Later on, perhaps after lunch, I'd fancy a trip to visit Ginny. Would you like that?"

Teddy nodded.

"Good. For now, why don't we head into the sitting room and check out what's in your bag?"

The two sat on the floor of the sitting room while Teddy poured the contents of his bag onto the carpet. Out came action figure after action figure as well as a few books, a set of blocks, and his stuffed wolf.

"I see you love playing with these figures." Mrs. Weasley picked up a plastic hippogriff.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "He has a bwoken wing."

"How did he break it?"

"He crash landed."

"Oh, I see."

Teddy picked up a wizard clad in lime green robes.

"This is the heleaw wo-rking on the hippogwiff."

"How long has he been working on him?"

"Fifty-nine days."

"That's a long time."

"Ready for lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked a few hours later.

The two had moved on from the figures and were building towers with the blocks.

"Wolfie's hungwy." He picked up his beloved wolf.

"What would Wolfie like?"

"Ham and cheese sandwich."

A few minutes later the two sat down at the kitchen table to ham and cheese sandwiches, sliced fruit, and pumpkin juice.

"Why don't I have a mummy and a daddy?" Teddy asked between bites of his sandwich.

"You do have a mummy and a daddy."

"No, I don't. If I had a mummy and a daddy, they'd be he-re with me." He sat back in his seat. "Do my mummy and daddy not love me?"

"They love you very much."

"No, they don't. If they loved me they'd be he-re."

"Has your gran ever talked about your parents with you?"

Teddy shook his head.

"I remember when your father announced your birth. I don't reckon I've seen him as excited."

His eyes lit up.

"You know my daddy?"

"Yes, your father was a friend of the family's. He was a very nice and brave man. Would you like to see pictures?"

"I do have a pictuwe of my pa-rents." Teddy thought of the framed picture of his mum and dad sitting on his bedside table at home. It was the only thing of his parents he reckoned he had.

"Sit here. I've some you might like to see."

Mrs. Weasley disappeared for a moment and returned with a leather photo album. Teddy gulped down his juice as she flipped through the pages.

"This is your mum, Nymphadora Tonks." Mrs. Weasley pointed to an image of a pink haired witch wearing a Weird Sisters shirt.

"Nymphadowa, Nymphadow-ra."

"She hated people using her first name. Everyone called her Tonks, except your father and her parents. They called her Dora." She flipped the page to an image of a graying light brown haired wizard in tattered clothing standing with a man with short black hair. "This is your dad, Remus Lupin." She pointed to the tattered wizard.

"Teddy Wemus Lupin!"

"You received your first name from your grandfather and your middle name from your father. Next to your father is one of his best friends, Sirius Black."

"Because he has black hair."

Mrs. Weasley laughed.

"Sirius was a cousin of your gran and Harry's godfather."

"Whe-re awe they?"

"Grimmauld Place."

"Hawry's old house!"

"Yes, Harry owns the house now."

"Can we visit them?"

"What?"

"They-re at Gwimmauld Place."

Mrs. Weasley tried to hide a chuckle, but was not successful.

"Oh, honey, I thought you meant in the picture. They're not there anymore."

There was something she wasn't telling Teddy and it frustrated him.

"Whe-re awe they now?"

Mrs. Weasley bit her lip.

"You might want to ask your gran."

"Why? You don't know whe-re they awe, do you?"

"Are you finished eating?"

A quarter of a sandwich and two pieces of fruit sat on his plate.

"No."

"As soon as you finished we'll clean ourselves up and visit Ginny."

---

"Arwoooo!"

Teddy stared at Victoire. Why had they decided to go exploring in the woods?

"Wun!" Teddy ordered pushing his mate to start.

"No, Teddy!"

The direction he was headed turned out to be a bad one as the werewolf headed toward him, growling.

Breathing deeply, Teddy sat up in bed. This was the second night in a row he'd dreamed about werewolves. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew he didn't like it. Turning over he tried to go back to sleep, but all he could see when he closed his eyes was the face of the werewolf as he ran toward it.

"Another bad dream?" Harry asked when Teddy appeared at his bedside.

"We-rewolf again."

"What am I to do with you?" He patted the bed letting Teddy know he could crawl in.

"I dunno," Teddy yawned. "Do you know whe-re my daddy is?"

"Too late to talk about that."

---

"Be good for Ginny, please," Harry said the next morning as he dropped Teddy off at St. Mungo's.

The original plan had been for Ginny to watch Teddy on Tuesday and Thursday when she didn't have Quidditch practice. With her injured in the hospital everyone assumed Mrs. Weasley would take Teddy those days like she was Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but Ginny begged a lot so Harry and Mrs. Weasley gave in.

"Teddy and I will have a brilliant time."

Teddy wasn't so sure about that. All day in a hospital when he wasn't sick?

"I'll see you two at lunch." Harry kissed Ginny on the lips, patted Teddy on the back, and disappeared down the hall.

Teddy climbed on the bed and snuggled up to Ginny's right side. She put her arm around him.

"I bwought Wolfie fowe you." He pulled his stuffed wolf out of his green bag.

"Thank you, but don't you need him? I've Septimus." She pointed to the dragon on the bedside table.

"You need him mo-re."

She gave him a good hard squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hey!"

"I love you."

"I know," Teddy replied. "Do you know my mummy and daddy?"

"Yes, I knew your mum and dad."

"You do!" His face lit up.

"Yes. Your dad taught me at Hogwarts my second year, but more importantly, he became a friend of the family when I was older along with your mother."

Sitting there for roughly an hour, Ginny told Teddy story after story answering questions the young boy had about his parents. He was enthralled to learn about his mother's Metamorphmagus ability and that his father taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, whatever that was, for a year at Hogwarts.

"Do you know whe-re my mummy and daddy are now?"

A short stocky red-headed man stepped through the curtain.

"Charlie!" Ginny exclaimed.

He walked over and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"My letter said I'd come as soon as I could. They didn't want me to leave but I had to come see you." He sat down in the only chair in the area.

"You remember Teddy. Teddy, this is my brother, Charlie."

"Hey, Ted."

"Hey."

"So what happened? All Bill told me was you fell off your broom and are now, what, paralysed? That can't be true."

"Er, well, I did fall off my broom and cracked my skull as well as damaging a nerve or something along those lines so that I have lost feeling and control of my left side."

"Really? Merlin's beard! Ginny! Is it permanent?"

"Who really knows?"

_The healers do_, Teddy thought.

"You sent hew Septimus."

"Who?"

"Septimus, hew dwagon."

"You named him Septimus?" Charlie chuckled.

"Yes," Ginny replied offended. "Thanks."

"Anything for my baby sister."

The three hung out for a while chatting and going through Teddy's bag of toys when two healers walked in.

"We're to do some testing on you today," the dark skinned male healer announced.

"Can it wait?" Ginny asked nervously. "I've my brother from Romania here and my husband's godson."

"We'd rather not. The sooner we find the source of the problem the better chance we have of solving it," the gray haired witch responded. "It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"You're welcome to visit the tea room and gift shop," the dark skinned healer said to Charlie and Teddy as he started prepping Ginny.

"Thanks. Gin, I'll take Ted to lunch or something. You be my brave little sis, right?" He hugged her tightly and helped Teddy off the bed.

Teddy held Charlie's hand as they walked down the hall. He didn't know him well, but he felt comfortable being with him. He was a Weasley and most of the Weasleys he knew were pretty cool.

"Do you know my mummy and daddy?" Teddy asked.

The two sat over sandwiches in a small Muggle deli located right outside St. Mungo's.

"I didn't know your dad. I think I met him only once."

Teddy's face fell.

"But, I did attend Hogwarts with your mum. She was in Hufflepuff, I in Gryffindor. We weren't friends, but we had a few classes together. Your mum had a bit of a reputation for being clumsy."

"Clumsy?"

"She ran into things and fell down loads. Aside from that she was incredibly smart. The only reason she wasn't in Ravenclaw was due to her work ethic. A bit on the wild side if you ask me. I reckon it worked out all right since she became an Auror."

"Like Hawry?"

"Yep. It takes loads of dedication to be an Auror."

"Mummy is clumsy, smaw-rt, wild, and ded-i-ca-shunned. You know whe-re she is?"

Charlie coughed on his water.

"You don't?" His lower lip puffed out.

"Why don't we check on Ginny's progress?"

---

"Good news about Ginny today, huh?" Harry asked Teddy as they walked toward their house in Godric's Hollow.

After Harry picked him up from St. Mungo's the two took the underground home rather than use magic.

"What?"

"Well, you know, they find out what's causing her paralysis. Two nerves aren't connecting so messages can't be sent from her brain to her muscles. Now, they can do something about it." Instead of opening the door to the two-story house Harry sat on the porch and motioned for Teddy to join him. "I received a letter from your gran today. She's having a good time and she misses you. She hopes you eat all your vegetables."

"Aw, did she have to say that?"

Harry chuckled.

"Teddy, there's something I want to show you. You've been asking a lot of questions about your parents lately."

"You know whe-re they awe?"

"Yes. I need to warn you it's not what you think."

"What is it?"

"Let's leave your bag here and come with me."

Teddy dropped his bag on the porch, stood up just like Harry, grabbed his hand, felt a sharp pinch in his stomach, and appeared in a graveyard.

"Hawry?"

"It's okay."

Harry led him to two gravestones close together. Not being able to read Teddy stared at them quizzically.

"'Remus John Lupin 10 March 1960 – 2 May 1998. Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin 29 March 1973 – 2 May 1998. It is a blessing to die for a cause, because you can so easily die for nothing."

"Mummy and Daddy?" Teddy looked up at Harry.

"Yes. Your gran and I decided you're old enough to hear this." Harry sat down and pulled Teddy into his lap. "When I was a kid there was an evil wizard who wanted to hurt me. We had to fight him. In the process people died. Friends of mine died. You know Ginny's brother, George? He had a twin that died fighting. Your parents fought bravely, but they ended up dying as well."

"My pa-rents awe dead?" His voice shook.

"I'm afraid so."

Staring at the gravestones, Teddy didn't know what to do. His parents were dead? He'd never see them. He'd never get to know them. So this was why he didn't live with them, why he didn't have parents while everyone else did.

"They didn't love me?" Tears filled his eyes.

"No, they loved you very much. That's why they fought. They wanted to make sure you didn't have to grow up in such an awful world."

"If they loved me they would want to be with me."

"They do, they did, they didn't want to die."

"Then why did they fight?"

"I told you, to make the world a better place."

"It's not so good without pa-rents."

Harry squeezed Teddy tightly.

"I know. My parents died when I was a baby, too. I never knew them really. But, unlike me, you are surrounded by people who love you. I was raised by a nasty aunt and uncle. You live with a very loving grandmother and you've me. I love you very much."

"You had Siwius."

"Someone's told you about my godfather, did they? I didn't meet him until I was thirteen."

"Oh."

Teddy stared at the grass covering the graves. His parents were there.

"Your parents' bodies are here, but you know where your parents really are?" Harry placed Teddy's hand over his heart. "Right here. They'll always be with you."

Teddy nodded.

---

"Run, Teddy!" Victoire shouted.

He did so, running past trees and rocks.

"Victa!" He shouted, turning around to find her when he heard the werewolf call. In doing so, he didn't see the root and tripped over it falling flat on his face. "Victa!"

He could hear the werewolf's breathing. Closing his eyes tightly he wished for it to all be over. He was going to die. Or turn into a werewolf himself. His life was over. Opening his eyes he turned around to see the werewolf right behind him. He tried to scream but no sound came out. Slowly the werwolf's features changed.

"Teddy!" The werewolf cried.

"Daddy?"

Teddy sat up slowly in his bed. His dad was a werewolf?

---------

Remus's birthdate is canon. Tonks's is not. It is canon she was born in 1973, but no day or month. I just created something for the gravestone. Tonks's quote is by Andrew Young and was spoken in 1964. Remus's quote's speaker is anonymous.


	66. Being Brave

"You must be feeling better!" Harry practically jumped on the bed in greeting.

Ginny's curtains were open when he arrived at the wizarding hospital. It was sunny outside. It put him in a good mood.

"I dunno," she replied. "Teddy left?"

"Andromeda just picked him up. I love him, but all those questions he kept asking were just…"

"I know. He asked me, too. What I gather he asked everyone."

"I understand what he's going through. He wants to know more about his parents. They're a mystery. I go through it all the time, thinking others know more about my parents than I do. It's maddening." He sat up and reached for Ginny's right hand, kissing her quickly on the lips. "He had nightmares every night of a werewolf attacking him."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, after he saw his parents' graves, he had another one and Remus revealed himself."

"Wow."

"I think he was trying to reach out to Teddy in some way." He shrugged his shoulders. "Teddy and I spent the night talking about his father. I don't want him to hate his dad for being a werewolf."

"He won't."

"I know. It would be better if he actually knew how nice a man he was and that all the prejudice against werewolves is wrong."

"He'll learn."

"So…"

"Charlie just left. He's on his way back to Romania. I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did, especially with the new baby dragons at the reserve."

"You're his only sister. He cares about you."

"Sometimes I wonder if he cares about us as much as he cares about dragons. I bet he'd marry one if he could. Mum reckons that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"You smell nice." Harry leaned in closer.

"They just bathed me. I feel like a baby. They don't seem to think I can do anything on my own."

"Can you?"

"Some things. Maybe I could bathe myself. They won't let me try."

"It's their job."

She shook her head in disgust and heaved a great big, huge sigh.

"The healers say if nothing changes by the end of the week they're thinking of cutting me open to get a look directly at the nerve. Harry, they don't usually cut people open. I don't know of any cases where a witch or wizard has been cut open like what Muggles call surger-surger-you know what I mean."

He watched the emotion in her sad, brown eyes.

"You'll be fine, Gin. You're progressing well."

"No, I'm not!"

"Where's the brave girl I know? The one who helped lead a group of rebellious students against the administration? The one who fought against the worst evil this nation has ever seen?"

"Back then I wasn't going to be cut open! Lay with me," she whispered.

Obligingly, Harry lay down next to Ginny's left side. He rubbed her arm even though he knew she couldn't feel it. It didn't feel any different than the side that wasn't paralyzed.

"Can we just stay like this?" She asked. "You stay after visiting hours?"

"I wish."

---

"What's with these healers wanting to perform like Muggle doctors?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat with Harry and her husband in the waiting area of St. Mungo's.

"They know what they're doing, Molly," Mr. Weasley said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do they? Did they know what they were doing when they tried to sew _you_ up?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged.

"I'm getting a cuppa. Would you care for anything, Molly?"

"Tea please."

"Harry?"

He shook his head. His stomach was too flustered to take anything at the moment.

"How's work?" Mrs. Weasley tried initiating small talk.

"I'm lucky Robards let me off today."

Dawlish was willing to do most of the work and get back to Harry after the weekend. Harry promised he would make it up to him, but Dawlish assured him that was not necessary.

"He seems like a nice man."

"Yeah."

Staring at the wall in front of him, Harry closed his eyes. His bones ached from lack of sleep. Hopefully, when this was all over, he could get a nice long relaxing rest.

"I brought you a cup of tea." Mr. Weasley handed him a Styrofoam cup. "I know you didn't ask for it, but you need it."

Reluctantly, Harry sipped the hot liquid slowly. The warm feeling slid down his throat calming his nerves a bit. Ginny would be fine.

"Harry Potter?"

"Katie Bell?" He looked over her lime green uniform. "How long have you worked here?"

"I just recently graduated from training a month ago; didn't I tell you at the wedding? I heard about Ginny's accident and they're trying the experimental procedure today so I thought to come and see you."

"Experimental?" Mrs. Weasley squeaked.

"Oops, I reckon I shouldn't have said that. How are you?"

"As good as can be expected."

"I need to get back to work. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks."

"She's the best healers working on her. Don't worry!" She called as she walked away.

"Ginny Potter's family?"

Opening his eyes, Harry spotted the healer walking towards them. Yawning, he stretched his arms and legs.

"She's still asleep, but from what we ascertain the operation, to use a Muggle term, has been a success."

"Oh good!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together.

"We found the unconnected nerves and to be brief we reconnected them. The cuts should be fully healed in a few hours. Testing indicates she should have use of her entire left side, but how much will start to be determined once she wakes."

"Can we visit her?" Harry asked.

"You may."

"She looks so peaceful sleeping," Mr. Weasley commented as the three stepped around Ginny's bed.

"My poor baby."

"I love you, brave Ginny," Harry whispered.


	67. Quaffles and Bludgers

"Oy, I forgot what that color looked like!" Ginny exclaimed once she stepped inside her Godric's Hollow home. "I forgot how beautiful our front entrance is."

Harry laughed, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Laughing at me, are you?" She turned to look at him.

"Maybe. You are funny."

"Have you been holed up in gray St. Mungo's for two weeks?" When Harry shook his head she continued. "The lack of color, the lack of outdoors, it's depressing."

"No," he pulled her close, "not having you here is depressing."

"Aw, so sweet." She pretended to gag.

"I'm only speaking the truth. I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him on the lips. "I also love being home." Pulling away from Harry she continued through the house. "Our sitting room, ah. Our kitchen! Kreacher!" She patted the house-elf on the head.

"Mistress is acting odd," he responded.

"Mistress is glad to be home," Ginny said. "That smells good." She leaned over a pot full of lentils on the stove.

"Dinner is being ready soon." Kreacher waved her away.

"Real food! Oh, Kreacher, you don't know how much I missed my mum and your cooking." 

---

"Ginny?"

"Sitting room!" She responded to the voice.

Leather soles clacked against the wooden floor and Hermione appeared around the corner brushing soot off her robes. Quickly, she ran to Ginny and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're home!"

"Not as glad as I am."

"You're probably right," Hermione chuckled.

Ginny sat up from the lounging position on the couch and Hermione sat next to her.

"On my lunch break, so I don't have much time to talk. I've been investigating your accident," she said importantly.

"Investigating my accident?"

"Yes and it appears you were pushed."

"What?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Your Keeper pushed you. That's why she dropped the Quaffle."

"No."

"I'm almost sure of it. I've been examining my memory."

"I mean no, don't do anything. I'm already on thin ice with most of my teammates. This would be adding fuel to the fire."

"Ginny, she pushed you! You would not have sustained such injuries if she hadn't! This girl has something out for you. You can't just stand by and let it happen."

"You don't understand."

"I reckon I don't. If someone did something like that to me I'd take action."

"Is that always the best course to take? Holly doesn't like me as it is and she's got some of the others on her side. I want to get this season over with as little drama as possible."

"Fine."

"Don't do anything, please."

"Fine. I'm glad you're home, I'll just let you rest."

Hermione headed back into the kitchen. Ginny put her head in her hands. Another thing to worry about. The girl was too headstrong, too into rules, and making sure justice prevailed. Ginny did not want to make the team worse than it already was. Just get the season over with and then she'd deal with anything. 

---

_Thump._

The sound of leather being passed between teammates.

Leaning back on the wooden bench Ginny watched the Chasers practice passing Quaffles. Her broom sat forlorn in the shed since she was not allowed to fly for at least a month. Kicking her feet in the dirt, she turned her attention to the Beaters who were having "batting" practice. She was almost positive that was not what they had been told to do. The head Beater, Gordania Ingles, was busy with the Chasers at the moment.

"Watch out!" Fae shouted.

Ginny ducked as a Bludger flew past her shoulder.

"Sorry," she said casually as she flew down to retrieve it.

Sighing, Ginny did not reply. If this was what Quidditch practice was to be like from now on she felt better not coming.

"Fifty laps all of you!" Gordania shouted in the direction of the Beaters. "It shall be more if you can't get back to what I assigned you!"

Maybe not being able to fly wasn't a bad thing after all.

"A month?" Sian exclaimed after practice in the locker room.

Ginny could have sworn she heard someone snicker.

"I don't know if I could make it a month without flying," she added while pulling off her boots.

"It's not so bad. I went a week without walking. Puts things in perspective."

"I bet it does. I'm so glad you're all right." She stood up to give Ginny a hug. This time Ginny knew she heard snickering.

Turning around she came face to face with Holly and Janet.

"Don't do anything rash." Sian put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Fingering the wand in her pocket, she decided against raising it.

"Oooh," Holly chanted.

"Grow up," Ginny muttered. "I know you pushed me."

"Pushed you? You flew into me," Holly stated.

"Right and then you pushed me."

"What're you going to do about it?" Ginny could smell black licorice on Holly's breath. She never cared for that smell. Quickly, she turned around and headed for the doorway. "That's what I thought! You're a disgrace to the house of Gryffindor!"

"She only got in 'cause she's a Weasley," Janet emphasized.

"Really?" Fae asked.

Throwing up her wand, Ginny pointed it directly at Holly. Immediately, bat sized bogeys flew out of her nose and began attacking her.

"MAKE-IT-STOP!" She yelled.

"_Oppugno!" _Janet exclaimed aiming her wand at the nearest object, which happened to be one of Sian's boots.

Ginny ducked and the boot hit the wall behind her.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"_Protego!"_

Janet's shield charm caused the spell to bounce off and hit the lockers.

"SILENCE!"

The entire room turned to Gordania.

"Potter, Jones, Connelly, come with me."

Once settled in her office, Janet began to speak.

"No. I will do the speaking," Gordania informed. "Who put the nasty hex on Holly?"

"That was me," Ginny responded nervously lifting her hand slightly.

"Take it off her and then explain to me why you cast it."

Slowly Ginny released the bogeys from attacking Holly.

"I—" she began. Why did she do it? She stooped to their level. She allowed their words to make her angry and act irrationally. "I don't know."

"You don't know? I will not tolerate fighting between teammates. You are disabled for a month so I am releasing you from attending practices during that time. You still come to matches, but you do not attend practices. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," She replied solemnly.

"As for you two, what was your place in this fight?"

"She attacked us first," Holly spoke swiftly.

"I don't care. You two were involved and will not be playing in tomorrow's match. I repeat I will not tolerate fighting on my team. Bring Donia and Fae in here." She waved her hand indicating for the three to leave. 

---

"I'm not looking forward to this," Ginny said as she combed her hair.

Harry walked into the bathroom behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"It's Holly and Janet. The rest of the team likes you."

"I have to sit the bench with those two. Quidditch matches take hours!" She turned to face him.

"Don't be sad." He rubbed her cheek. "Be the same girl you were last week, the girl who went through the surgery, the brave girl. Remember her?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"I've to go. I'll see you after the match."

Reluctantly she made her way to the fireplace in the kitchen and floo'd to the Falmouth stadium.

"What happened yesterday?" Sian asked her immediately. "You left before I could ask."

Ginny shrugged.

"It can't be that bad. Donia's Keeper and Fae's Beater today."

"Gordania benched Holly and Janet for today's match. I, on the other hand, cannot attend practice until my healer permits me to fly." She collapsed on the bench in the locker room.

"What? She can't do that?"

"Yes, she can. It doesn't matter anyway."

"You can't mean that."

Again, she shrugged.

When the time came Ginny trudged onto the pitch with the Reserve Team. Unlike the other members, she didn't take her broom. The fans gave a loud ovation, probably happy to see her healthy and walking. Waving at the crowd, she felt the exact opposite, not that she wanted to be back in the hospital bed half-paralyzed.

"Why you look so sad," commented Vika, a backup Chaser.

Ginny tried a smile on and found it didn't fit.

"You'll get your chance to play again in a month," Vika added.

In response Ginny nodded. She didn't want to talk about her feelings with anyone at the moment, especially someone she wasn't close with.

"Score!" someone on the bench shouted later in the match.

"10 points by Paislee Flett for the visiting Harpies. 40-30 Holyhead," the announcer spoke.

The Falcons' Keeper was great, but the Harpies' Chasers found ways to score goals. Donia Roberts, on the other hand, allowed her nervousness to show through. It reminded Ginny of Ron. Fortunately, the Falmouth Chasers were not that good at keeping hold of the Quaffle. The Beaters for both teams were both of equal talent and that meant a lot of keeping their eyes on the Bludgers for the Chasers.

"Watch out!"

Ginny ducked spotting the shadow of a Bludger coming straight for her. As it hit her back and knocked her off the bench, she heard a whistle blow.

"I'm—I'm—I'm fine," she said catching her breath and turning over to lay on her back.

"Even on the ground you're a danger," Holly laughed.

"Penalty for Holyhead for the stray Bludger. Falmouth gets a free shot," the referee announced after retrieving said Bludger.

"Ginny, be careful!" Gordania shouted at her.

"Be careful, be careful," Holly and Janet mocked.

"Shut it!" She helped herself off the ground, brushed off the grass, and sat back on the bench.

"Oooh," Janet said.

"No," Holly spoke at the same time. "You shut it, ginger."

Janet whispered something to Holly.

"I'm not afraid of little-miss-ginger," she replied loud enough.

"10 points for Falmouth by Peter Alcott for the Hometown Falcons. 40-40 All."

Holly and Janet glared at Ginny. She turned her head to look away.

---

"Whoever decided Gordania Ingles was captain material must not have been in their right mind, Ginny commented laying on the couch with Harry later that night. "This is the worst we've been in the standings since before Gwenog played with the Harpies."

"You think this is just the captain's fault?" He brushed her hair from around her face.

"She can't handle the team. Gwenog would have had Holly and Janet…well, I don't know, but she wouldn't have allowed it. It would have been gone before it started." She looked into her husband's green eyes. "She visited me in hospital. She looks so much older now she's retired, but she's happy. She misses playing, it was such a big part of her, but she knew her body couldn't take it anymore. Plus, she told me, the type of players coming in today are egotistical, think they should be starting straight out of school, think they own the team. She doesn't want to put up with that and frankly, I don't either. Harry," she sat up, "I don't know if I can put up with this for the rest of the season."

"It's just another few months."

"You don't know. That's just," she sighed.

"You really don't want to do this?"

"I—I don't know."

"You could request a trade. Maybe Puddlemere will take you and you can play with Oliver. Or you could end up on the Cannons. Ron would be thrilled."

"I—I don't know," she paused. "Maybe…"

"The Ginny I know's not a quitter."

"Call it retirement then. I didn't quit. I retired."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No."

"You've a month on the bench. No team would want to trade for you right now anyway, no offense. Take the time to think about it."

Ginny nodded. She knew she was making a rash decision based on her feelings at the match and on the two little gits. She didn't want that to be the main factor in her decision.


	68. Who Wears the Trousers

"Who dare beat me?" Lucifer cried out banging his fists against the wooden table.

"Ron," Hermione answered.

"That's right," Ron replied triumphantly.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course, I just beat Lucifer."

The fire around him disappeared leaving Ron in total darkness. Opening his eyes, he saw Hermione hovering over him in their London flat.

"You're burning up." She said placing a hand on his forehead. "Stay here. I'll get you a potion."

He tried to smile, but his head ached too much for his mouth to move in that position.

"Take this." She returned with a flask of Pepper-up Potion. "You were moaning something about beating Lucifer?"

"I won," he muttered, after sipping the potion.

"Good. You just lay here and rest. I'll talk to Robards; you don't have to go to work."

"Savage," he managed, closing his eyes.

"Ah, your partner, yes, I'll let him know, too." He felt her cool lips against his cheek. "I've put an ice cold glass of water on the table for you. The potion should kick in and you should start to feel better soon. I'll send Ginny or your mum over here if you want."

"Mmmm," he mumbled.

"Back again! That's right; no one can deny the power of Lucifer!

There was a knock. Ron didn't remember there being a door.

"Who interrupts Lucifer?"

The knock continued, harder with each bang.

Lucifer's face grew redder and redder causing Ron to shout,

"Come in!"

"Ron?"

"Ginny?"

Back in his room again. No Lucifer.

"Hermione told me you're ill." She walked over to the side of the bed. "I see you've taken Pepper-up." She motioned to her ears. "Take a look at this." She shoved the Daily Prophet sports page in his hands pointing to the headline a third of the way down on the right.

"'Holyhead Keeper has strong words for teammate,'" he read out loud. "'Zara Davidson learns that all is not gold with the girls of the all-female Quidditch team, Holyhead Harpies. One player in particular has disrupted chemistry in the locker room to the point that some believe it is affecting play. 'Fighting, not getting along with the captain, missing practices,' first string Keeper, Holly Jones said in last Saturday's post-match interview, "it's all there for everyone to see. She's such a distraction for the team. Getting hurt was probably the best thing for her. Hopefully, she'll learn this is not the place for her.' No name was mentioned, but this writer is under the impression Jones is speaking of none other than first string Chaser Ginny Potter. Potter recently suffered a concussion and temporary paralysis after colliding with Jones in the match against United and is now under healer orders to refrain from playing for one month. Earlier in the season Potter and team captain Gordania Ingles were part of a heated display that had teammates questioning Potter's loyalty.' Ginny?"

She had scooted herself to the floor, leaning against the bed. Sniffles could be heard coming from her direction.

"Is this true?"

"No." She lifted her head revealing tear stained cheeks.

"I'll kick her arse!"

"It's partly true," Ginny said. "I did have a tiff with Gordania, but I wouldn't describe it as a 'heated display' that would have anyone questioning my loyalty. I did miss practice, but I was in St. Mungo's!"

"I'll really kick this girl's arse for you. I've hardly ever seen you cry. The Daily Prophet is such a joke."

Ginny shrugged.

"It's defamation of character, Ginny. You can't let this twit get away with this."

"Hermione wants me to go after Holly, but I don't think she means with my wand."

Ron's eyes widened.

"She wants you to do something physical? That's so—"

"Unlike her?" Ginny finished. "No, she wants me to do something legal, I reckon, talk to Gordania or maybe someone in the Ministry. I said no, but then at practice I took it a step too far. I used the Bat-Bogey Hex on her."

"She deserves something worse than that."

"I deserve to play with teammates I can get along with. Hexing her made things worse. Now, I'm not allowed at practice until I'm cleared to fly and she dislikes me even more. It made things worse!"

"Maybe one of you should be traded. I know!" Ron smiled. "You could be traded to the Cannons. We'd have a decent Chaser—"

"Just decent?"

"Sorry, we'd have one of the best Chasers and actually win a match!"

Ginny laughed.

"Sorry. It'd take more than me on the team to help them out."

Ron scowled.

"You seem to be feeling better. Up for breakfast?"

Ginny changed the subject, but Ron didn't mind. Anything to do with food was good with him.

Lazily, Ron sat down at the kitchen table while Ginny made her way to the stove.

"'Ve you done this before?"

"I'll have you know," she replied, "I made Harry dinner for our anniversary last December."

"Oh boy."

"Hey! Mum's been teaching me. I can make you bacon and eggs."

"I hope so."

Five minutes later Ginny placed a piping hot plate of not so burnt scrambled eggs and crisp bacon in front of Ron along with a glass of orange juice.

"Tell me how that is?"

"No' ba'," he replied with a mouth full already. "Are you all right?" He asked after noticing his sister staring off into space as he ate.

"I dunno. This whole thing with Holly's really getting to me. I miss playing. I dunno."

"I think you do know." He stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "You lobe Quiddid ad don'd wand to gibe id ub."

"Something like that." She smiled. "You just love having a sister who's a professional Quidditch player. You don't want me to give that up."

"Oy, that's not fair. I want you to be happy."

"Me, too," she sighed. "I do miss playing, but the thought of playing with her and Janet makes me sick."

"Request a trade." He stuffed a forkful of egg in his mouth. "You cab 'o tha', righ?"

"I reckon so. I dunno, you know?"

He shook his head. He didn't know. Well, maybe he could relate it to being on the run with Harry and Hermione, thinking Hermione wanted Harry more than him, thinking he was such a waste, or fourth year when Hermione dated Krum. He felt useless, hopeless, that he didn't belong. That thought made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't express that out loud to Ginny. He couldn't express it to anyone. The closest was when he attacked the locket. Maybe he could also relate it to Quidditch his sixth year thinking the only reason he was on the team was because he was best mates with the captain.

"You need more potion? You look a little green. My cooking's bad, isn't it?"

"No, I'm fine." Ron took a quick swig of his juice and tried to move his thoughts to another topic. "I'm feeling better. Why don't we visit George at the shop?" He suggested hoping his older brother would have good advice for his sister.

---

"Ron?" Verity looked up from her perch at the counter when Ron and Ginny entered the shop. "You're not scheduled to work today? It's not Saturday, is it? Did I oversleep and miss a few days? Gosh, I don't feel like I have, unless the feeling you get from too much sleep is the same as not enough." She patted her expanding stomach. "This thing's been keeping me up at night," she finished with a yawn for proof.

"You haven't missed any days." He leaned forward. "I woke up this morning with a fever so Mummy Hermione let me stay home." Noticing her worried expression he added, "She gave me some Pepper-up, so I should be fine…not contagious."

"Good morning, Ron, Ginny," Angelina greeted them walking out of the storage room with a box of fake wands and headless hats. "Skiving work today, huh?"

"Who's skiving work?" George's voice could be heard from inside the room.

"No one," Ginny replied.

"Ginny? You're skiving work?" He stepped out of the room. "Oh, you, too, Ron. I should've known. Auror work getting to be too much for you? I didn't think you could handle it."

"No," he scowled.

"Ron's ill and I'm not allowed to attend practice at the moment."

"That's great, Ronniekins, infect us all."

"You big baby," Angelina said as she restocked the shelves. "I saw the article in the paper today, Gin."

"You did?"

"Yeah, we've some great stuff you can use on that girl," George added. "Sneak her a nosebleed nougat or fever fudge…hey, Ron, you didn't by chance happen to take one of those so your boss'd let you out of work?"

"No."

"Hmm, anyway, a puking pastille would be great…or all three…really give her the works."

"George!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Just give her the entirety of the Skiving Snackbox line."

"George!" She repeated.

"What?" He shouted back. "This girl deserves the puking and nosebleeding and coughing, ooh, the ton-tongue toffee might be good, as well. When she's in the air, her tongue keeps expanding, making her fall off her broom…"

"George!" Angelina exclaimed again.

"Excuse me!" Verity hopped off her stool and ran to the back, her hand covering her mouth.

"Did you not see her turning green?"

"Oh, come off. She's pregnant. Everything makes her green."

"Honestly, what am I to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"Is that even possible?" She walked over, gave him a kiss, and patted him on the head.

"You know you can't resist me."

"I try hard enough."

George leaned over and kissed her.

"I think I'm going to puke," Ron muttered to Ginny.

"That's not why we came down here."

"No? She does deserve it, so if you change your mind."

"Maybe."

"How much are the Pygmy Puffs?" an older male customer interrupted.

"Let me help you with that." Angelina directed the man to the cage of fluff.

"You really don't need my help with this girl?" George asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"It'd be loads of fun."

"I've already enough trouble with her. You don't know what it's like being somewhere you don't want to be."

His eyes shifted downward and he didn't speak.

"Oh, I didn't mean…" she reached a hand toward him. "I'm sorry. I forgot—"

"It's all right." He looked back up at her. "We're all moving on. He's not as clear in our minds as he used to be."

"What? No. We'll never forget Fred. I don't think it's possible."

"No, it's because I look like him and every time you look at me, you think of him. You think you'd rather be looking at Fred not George, not poor pitiful George."

"What? Where did this come from? George, no." She reached her hand out to him again, but he pushed it away.

"You're nutters, George," Ron added.

"Right, nutty George Weasley. Lock me up, why don't you?"

"Calm down, no one wants to lock you up. I'm sorry for what I said. We don't forget about Fred and we don't wish he was here instead of you. We wish he was here with you."

"Yeah, me, too," he replied softly.

"I reckon you do know what it's like being somewhere you don't want to. How'd you get through it?" Ginny asked.

"I—" he paused. "I don't know. I just did. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. Being on the same team with a prat is something you have to deal with. You can quit, but you're not a quitter, Ginny."

"Oh, please," Ron muttered.

"Ron, you're not helping," Ginny said through clenched teeth.

"George was more of a quitter than you are!" Ron threw his hands up in exasperation. "He didn't want to come back here. He's not someone to go to for advice unless the advice you want is on how to quit."

"You're the one who wanted to come here."

"I know, but I was wrong."

"Ron, you don't know what you're talking," George shouted causing a few customers to glance over at the group including Verity who had returned and Angelina, still helping the man with the pygmy puffs.

"I don't think Ginny should be getting advice from a liar. What kind of advice can you give her?"

"I had to go through this. It wasn't easy coming back here, but I did. I may not have done it on my own, but I did it. I'm not a liar, Ron. You do know I can fire you?"

"Go ahead."

"You don't want to fire him." Angelina walked over with the pygmy puff customer trailing behind. You three go upstairs and I'll talk to you once I get done with this customer."

Even though they were all adults and George was the owner of the shop, they obeyed her command.

"What is going on with you?" Angelina slammed the door behind her a few minutes later.

"He said—"

"She wanted—"

"He started it!"

"Shut-up! One a time please and I don't give a flying broomstick who started it. Ginny, you first."

"You saw the article in the paper. Hermione owled me Ron was sick so I decided to talk to him about it. He suggested visiting George. Not liking the advice George gave, he got upset."

"Thank you. Ron, why did you not like George's advice?"

"It's a lie."

"No it's—"

"George, you'll get your turn in a minute."

"You think he's a quitter?" Ginny asked, sitting in the middle of her two brothers on the couch.

"That's where he was headed!"

"Until you stepped in," she added.

"Right."

"So, this is all about you, Ron. You just want to be the center of attention as always," George muffed.

"George!" Angelina warned, standing before them like an angry mother.

Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"I'm not your mother. I don't need to referee you three. You're adults. You can work this out yourself. I'll just add my input. George went through something very difficult. I know you two can relate, but this was deeper than just losing a brother for him. Obviously, he's not over it, yet, but he's working through it as I can see. Ron, you've done a great job helping him with the shop and without you we wouldn't have it. You do deserve credit. George, Ron doesn't always want to be the center of attention, but I believe he would like more than just to be thought of as your bratty brother. He helped you out. You don't want to fire him and I don't think he wants you to fire him. You two need each other. Ginny, I'm not sure George is the best person to go to for advice on this subject unless the advice you want is what prank you should pull on the girl. Now, George, we have a shop to run and shouldn't leave Verity downstairs with the customers alone. Come on."

Reluctantly and quietly, George followed his wife out of the shop.

"We know who wears the trousers in that relationship," Ginny said.


	69. That's Just the Way It Is

"Good night, Potter," Robards said.

Harry glanced up to see him lock his office door with his wand.

"Good night," he replied.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Just as soon as I finish this parchmentwork. If I wait til tomorrow I won't remember everything I need."

Robards walked over to the cubicle and leaned against the entryway.

"You work yourself way too much."

"Just doing my job."

"I wish all my Aurors were like you."

"Inexperienced with frequent injuries?"

A frown appeared on his boss's face. "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Harry put down his quill. "You said you wished the rest of the Aurors were like me."

"You never give yourself enough credit. You are far more experienced than anyone else your age, younger, or older. Harry, you've gone through things most of us can't even imagine."

"I'm still rather new here."

"Yes, you and Ron are the newest recruits, but you've been here for over two years. I specifically assigned you to my group for a reason. " He shook his head. "I'm leaving for the night. I think you should call it a day. Walk with me."

Harry packed up his work, grabbed his cloak, and followed his boss out the department door.

"How are things with you?" Robards asked as they walked toward the lifts.

Before answering Harry glanced out the sunny window.

"Your wife, she's still playing Quidditch?"

"She's seen a healer twice, but they won't release her to fly."

"That's too bad. I hear she's one hell of a Chaser."

"Yeah—yes, you could say that," Harry replied taken aback at Robard's frankness. "Have you seen her play?"

"No, no, not much of a Quidditch fan myself, though I do keep up with international action every now and then."

Harry nodded. The two stood in silence as a lift reached the bottom floor. Riding in silence, Robards rubbed his forehead and leaned against the back wall.

"Sometimes I think I'm getting too old for this."

"Atrium," spoke the cool female voice. The doors opened allowing Harry and Robards to exit.

"Good night, sirs!" the pimply faced long haired wizard on duty called out to them.

"Say hello to Ginny for me." Robards picked up a pinch of floo.

"I wi—" he was stopped by the poking of a wand in his back.

"You will release my brother!"

"Expelliarmus!" Robards exclaimed.

The wand clattered to the floor.

"Release him!"

Harry slowly turned around.

"Sir," Robards reached for the guy, "you will not harm my Auror that way."

"I will do what I want. You can't tell me what to do. Release my brother!"

"We don't know who your brother is," Harry explained.

The man's grubby face softened for a second before turning hard again. He grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robe.

"You have my brother. You have him! "

"I—I'm sure we do." Harry did not make to release his arm or any kind of movement. "We don't know who he is."

"My brother, he was the leader," spoke the man who had not revealed his name, "the leader of a great tribe of people and you have him in your prison!"

"Esme!" Robards exclaimed. "You look just like Roger Esme! He's your brother."

"My good man, you do know who he is." He picked up his wand, which lay at Harry's feet. "You will release him! You will do what I say!"

"We cannot release him, just because you say," Robards spoke calmly.

He pulled Harry close to his body and poked his wand into his neck.

"Y-yes you w-will. Y-yes you will. You have wrongly imprisoned my brother without trial. He is innocent I tell you. Innocent!"

"Release my Auror!"

"Not until you release my brother!"

Robards jabbed his wand into the man's chest missing Harry's left ear by mere inches.

"I don't have the power to release your brother. You, however, have the power to release my Auror. You do not do that and I will see to it you are put in Azkaban with your brother. Your brother received a fair trial, you know."

Slowly, the man let go of Harry and pushed him away. Stumbling, he did not fall.

"Come with me to my office and we'll talk. Harry, go on."

"You don't need me to go with you?" Harry hesitated.

"I'll be fine." Robards looked at Esme. "Right?"

---

"Harry?" Ginny sat at the kitchen table knitting when he floo'd in. "Are you all right? You look…"

"I'm fine," he spoke before she could finish. "We had a bit of a, a bit of a thing, a well, a man attacked me in the Atrium, nothing physical, just stuck his wand into me."

Ginny gasped.

"No, no, no, no, it's nothing too bad. His brother is Roger Esme, former leader of Rutilus Diabolus. He demanded we release him from Azkaban. Robards is talking to him now."

"That's why you're late?"

He shook his head. "Finishing parchment work."

"Are you all right? You're pale. Sit down," she ordered pointing to the seat closest to him and across from her with a knitting needle.

"I told you I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," she replied returning to her work.

"I am, Ginny. He didn't hurt me. He didn't use one spell. He just stuck his wand into my back and neck."

"Harry!" She put down the knitting once more.

"Ginny," he tried calming her and reached for her hands across the table. "It's all right. Robards and I know what we're doing. We're trained Aurors. We've been through worse."

"I know, but you weren't prepared for this."

"Aurors aren't always going to be prepared. When's dinner?" He changed the subject.

"I don't know."

Harry turned around when he heard a bird tapping on the window. He opened it, took the letter from the owl's leg, patted his head, and let him fly off.

_Harry—_

_Gawain Robards has been attacked. He is being treated at St. Mungo's. The man with him is currently being held in a cell at the Ministry. Please come immediately as you were last seen with these two men._

_Peter Fawcett,_

_Watchwizard_

_Ministry of Magic_

"Harry?" Ginny asked in a worried tone. "What is it?"

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone!" He shouted throwing the parchment to the floor.

"What? Is it Robards? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay." He looked out the window at the dark sky as the sun had already set. "I should have been there," he said quietly.

"Harry?" Ginny said timidly. "Is he…is he alive?"

"What?" He turned to see his wife's nervous look. "He's at St. Mungo's. I—I—"

"You need to go," she finished for him. "Need me to come along, do you?"

"I'll be fine."

"No, I think you need me." She stood up, walked over to Harry, and put her arms around him.

He didn't protest as she reached for his hand.

---

"Here for Gawain Robards?" A healer said as Harry and Ginny entered upon a curtained bed in St. Mungo's.

Harry nodded quietly.

She pulled back the curtain and allowed the two entrance.

"We've tried contacting family, but from what we know he doesn't have any in the area. We've contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt, Stamford Savage, and you."

"Me?" Ginny gripped his hand tighter.

"You are Harry Potter?" He nodded. "You were the last one to see him before he was attacked we're told by the evening watchwizard on duty at the Ministry."

Looking beyond the healer he spotted his superior laying in the bed looking asleep.

"He's unconscious. From what we can tell he suffered a stunner to the heart. The force of the stunner made him hit his head. He had a concussion, but we believe we've treated it right for it to be gone. We've done all we can for the stunner. All we do now is wait."

Harry swallowed nervously. It always came to this. Something always happened to his mentor. First his parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, Moody, Remus…he didn't want it to be Robards's turn.

"It will be all right," Ginny whispered in his ear still holding his hand and stroking his arm. "Many have recovered from stunners."

"To the heart?"

"Yes, to the heart."

"Stamford Savage," Harry heard the deep voice behind him.

He didn't turn around, but he heard the conversation with the healer clearly.

"Yes, you were first on the list of contacts for Gawain Robards."

"Was he alone?"

"Unfortunately, except for the attacker."

"Of course. Thank you."

He heard footsteps and the sound of the curtain moving.

"Harry?"

He looked at Savage.

"You met my wife, Ginny."

"Hi." The two shook hands.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't there to protect him. I left and he was hurt."

"It happens, Harry. You can't blame yourself."

"It _was_ my fault. If I had been there maybe he wouldn't have been attacked."

"You don't know that. Harry, it was a deranged man who did this. He would have done it whether you were present or not. You are not the reason Robards lies in the bed unconscious."

Harry shook his head. He knew differently. It was his fault. It was always his fault. He was the cause for many people's injuries and deaths.

"You're too hard on yourself," Ginny spoke.

"Aye, of course. Potter, what exactly took place tonight?"

He took a deep breath, sighed, and told the events of the evening.

"Hm, he's in a holding cell you say? Did you get his name?"

"No, sir. I'm sure Robards knows, but he's not in a state to tell."

"I want you to go home and get some sleep. You look like you need it. I'll see you in the office in the morning to discuss this."

---

Cold, dark, damp stone. Black bars. A chill ran through the air. Empty. Alone. One lonely prisoner sat in the corner. Waiting. Alone.

Rubbing his arms, Harry stepped to the final cell where the man waited. He conjured a small wooden chair and sat down in front of the barred door.

"I'm innocent," the prisoner spoke.

"We'll see about that."

"I am innocent. I did nothing wrong. I came to protect my brother and that is what I did. You release him. He is innocent, too."

Harry shook his head. He didn't know how to respond. This could go on all day.

"I didn't hurt him!"

"Who? Who didn't you hurt?"

"Your boss. I didn't hurt him. He—it was someone else."

"Who?"

"Another Auror?"

"I don't think so. We've been after your brother's group for a long time." Harry stood up. "I or someone will be back to discuss a trial with you."

"You think you're so special. You come in and capture my brother. You know nothing! _Nothing_!"

"We'll see about that."

"I'm innocent!" he shouted as Harry walked back up the cold, damp hallway.

---

"You all right?"

Ginny massaged her husband's back as the two snuggled on the couch sharing that day's copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"Just tired." He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"Robards?"

"This whole case is frustrating. Kingsley doesn't want to start the trial until Robards wakes up, if he wakes up."

"Oh, Harry, he _will _wake up. Be positive." Ginny folded the paper.

"Have you heard anything from St. Mungo's?" He changed the subject.

"No," she sighed. "Two matches left. This season was a total waste."

He stroked her arm gently.

"Don't think that way."

"Really? I get hurt. My teammates hate me. What do you think this was?"

He didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't feel in the position with all the stress from work.

"Your teammates don't hate you."

Ginny grunted.

"You always think the worst."

"What?"

"Never mind." He went back to rubbing his eyes, placing his glasses on the table next to the couch.

---

The tension between Harry and Ginny stayed with them throughout the weekend. Anxiously, they both waited for news that never came.

"They said one month! Do you know how long ago one month passed?" Ginny asked Hermione, sitting to her left at the kitchen table of the Burrow that Sunday evening.

"I don't know," she replied.

"A while, Ginny. It's been a while," Harry interrupted grumpy.

Ginny glared at him.

"Excuse me," Audrey hurriedly left the table.

The fourteen around the table, including little Dominque, watched her make her escape.

"Is the food bad? I thought the meat smelled funny," Mrs. Weasley worried.

"No, Mum, the beef's fine," Percy consoled. He looked down at his plate, moving his meat pie with his fork. "Aubrey and I—we—well—we have something to tell you."

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley spoke up from the other end of the table between Bill and Victoire.

"Sorry." Audrey returned, sitting quietly between Percy and Angelina. "Hon, you've hardly touched your food."

"Yeah, I sort of told everyone we have an announcement."

Audrey's cheeks turned red.

"I thought we decided not to discuss this now."

"They'll know soon enough."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"Mum, Dad," Percy looked around at all the faces staring at him. "Er, Audrey and I, please don't be disappointed…"

_Disappointed?_ It's never good news when someone started out with that. It was odd watching Percy squirm. Percy, the calm, collected one.

"I'm pregnant," Audrey blurted. "We've known for a couple months."

"And we're sort of married."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"How does one become 'sort of' married?" Bill asked.

"Wow, Perce, I'd expect this from, oh, I don't know, Ron, but not you," George said.

"Me?" Ron said. "I promise you Hermione is not pregnant and will not get pregnant until after our wedding."

"Can't get any? The smart ones are usually the hardest to—"

"George!" Hermione interrupted, her cheeks pink.

"Married, son?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Dad. We found out in September and decided to get married. We thought it the best thing to do."

"You didn't tell us?" Mrs. Weasley appeared on the verge of tears.

"I'd say this was unlike him, but considering all the things he's done, it's unfortunately not," Ron whispered to Harry. "And now I'm officially the last Weasley to marry."

"Charlie's still single."

"He'd be married to the dragons, if that was allowed."

"I'm sorry. We—we didn't know how to tell you or her family. It was all rushed. We had a small ceremony with just us and a few guys from work as witnesses."

"You can tell them, but not us!"

"Mum, I don't care what they think."

"You told them anyway! Do you not care about your mother?"

"That's unfair. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you…again," he added in a low voice.

"Again!" She wailed. "Percival Ignatius, my ickle Percy." She put a hand over her heart. "What am I to do with you?"

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said faintly. "It was my idea not to tell anyone. I still haven't told my parents. They don't even know Percy and I are living together."

"Living together!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.

"That is what happens once you get married," George chimed in.

"George!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Less not be upset. Zey are married and are 'aving a baby. Ziss is eciting, is it not? More grandssildren, Molly, sink of it zat way."

---------

Savage's first name Stamford is not canon. His first name has not been revealed in canon and he needed one for this scene, so I came up with Stamford.


	70. Start Spreading the News

Stretching, he stood up. George didn't know how much time had passed since he began working on the invoices for the shop. All he knew was he needed to take a break now or risk going cross-eyed. Opening the door from his storage room, he watched his new sister-in-law walk in with her arms wrapped around herself.

"How did you do it?" Audrey asked Verity as she approached the counter. George knew the two girls had attended Hogwarts together, but he didn't know they had been friends.

"Do what?"

"Tell your parents."

Verity shrugged.

"I'm a grown woman. I've been living on my own for a while," she paused, swallowing hard, a grim expression on her face. "I think my parents had an idea I was sexually active. Clyde and I had been serious. One evening I had dinner with my mum and dad with Clyde present and we told them. They were unhappy we didn't wait til we were married, but they're pretty excited about their first grandchild."

"Oh, I wish it were that easy."

"Your parents will still love you."

"We told Percy's family last night."

"They still love him…and you?"

"Yes, well…they were disappointed. Percy's made some mistakes in the past and I reckon that was going through their minds."

"His abandonment."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Audrey." George stepped towards the girls.

"Hi." She didn't look at him.

"What?" Verity appeared confused.

"Just saying hi to my sister."

"What did you mean sister?" Her eyes widened. "Oh, is that how you?"

"No."

"September. My prat of a brother married her in September without telling us until yesterday," George interrupted.

Audrey's cheeks turned pink.

"We—I got pregnant. We were scared. We don't want to have this baby out of wedlock, no offense." She patted Verity's hand. "We gathered some guys from his work and got married."

"They hid it from us, Ver. It's obvious."

"What's obvious?" Audrey asked.

"What we mean to Percy. I wish he never came back."

"You don't mean that."

"It's his fault Fred's gone."

"It's not—"

"Yes, it is! He was there. He took him off his guard. He—" George paused, red in the face. "He—"

"George," Verity said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Damn it." He pounded his fist on the counter.

"George," Verity repeated, reaching a hand out for his arm.

"No." George turned away.

"Percy loves you," Audrey said.

"Blah. No, he doesn't." He faced her. "You weren't there. You don't know. You probably don't even know the real Percy. When you do find out, don't come crying to me! I'll have nothing to do with him."

"I know the real Percy."

"Do you? The one who puts work over family? When the Ministry believes something we don't, who does he follow? Certainly not us. Who is his real family? Ask him."

"George," Verity spoke, "you're being awfully mean."

"Me?! Don't forget who your boss is."

"Percy's changed," Audrey said.

"How would you know?"

"He told me."

"Oh, he _told_ you. Yeah, just because he says something doesn't make it true."

"I don't think you know the real Percy. People change. They grow up. Something you need to look into."

"Hahaha, when trouble comes, I don't turn from family."

"He's sorry about that. Why can't you forgive him?"

George grunted. Verity gasped. George turned his attention to her, but she shook her head.

"Perce and I are married. We talk. He's told me plenty of stories about his past. The Percy he is now is nothing like the stories. He puts plenty of blame on himself for Fred's death. You don't need to do it, too."

"Do you know who Fred was? Do you?" The rise in George's voice caused the look on Audrey's face to change. "My twin brother. The other half of me. You don't know what it's like to have half of you gone."

"George, you're scaring the customers," Verity warned.

"I can't take this. George, you need to do some serious growing up." Audrey turned on her heel and stormed out.

"I can't believe you." Verity scooted off her stool and waddled out the door after Audrey as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast at all.

"What the hell was that all about?" Angelina questioned walking over to her husband.

"She's such a freak."

"George! I could hear you on the other side of the shop. _You_ weren't being very nice."

"Me?! Who's side are you on?"

"It's not about picking sides." She put both hands on his shoulders. "I love you, okay? Your brother loves you. He didn't do this to hurt you. Some things are not about you."

"It's still his fault."

"Maybe, I don't know. What good does it do to blame him?"

He shrugged. Angelina kissed him on the cheek.

"Excuse me?" a balding man in gray robes walked up to the two.

"One second," Angelina answered him. "You're okay?" She turned back to George.

"George?" Audrey timidly poked her head in the door. "It's Verity. She, er…"

Verity's moans traveled through the room.

"Oh Merlin."

"You take care of her and I'll deal with the customer." Angelina patted her husband on the back. "It's okay," she whispered.

Running outside he spotted Verity sitting on a bench almost doubled over. Audrey returned to her side, rubbing her hands.

"Baby, just be all right," she murmured followed by a low moan.

Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, George knelt in front of his employee, allowing the autumn wind to run through his own hair.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said shakily. "Er, where does it hurt?"

"Stomach," she managed.

"Are—are you in labor?"

"It's too early!"

"I—do you have anyone to contact?"

"My parents," she replied through clenched teeth. She grabbed Audrey's hand as another moan ripped through her.

"Audrey, could you contact them? I'm taking her to St. Mungo's."

"Henry and Olivia Richardson," Verity said as George helped her to her feet.

"You really should think about taking your maternity leave," he added.

-----

"You're dilated two centimeters," Cailin O'Shea, Verity's midwife announced.

"That's not good," Verity responded.

"It's not bad."

"What? It's too early. My baby. We're supposed to keep him in there until my due date?"

"You're due date is in one month, Miss Richardson. Babies don't always do what we tell them. They have their own schedule. Once you hit 36 weeks, the baby will be fine outside the womb, maybe a bit small, but fine otherwise."

"Okay," Verity responded timidly.

She reached for George's hand.

"I'll be back in a bit."

George rubbed Verity's hand. He felt odd seeing her in her hospital gown, lying in bed with the covers draped lazily over her.

"Do you need to contact your boyfriend?"

"Er," she hesitated. "He probably should know about the birth of his child."

"If I was the father, I'd want to know."

"Yeah, the thing is, well, we kind of had a fight a good few weeks ago, and we sort of broke up."

"Do you want me to contact him?"

"Yeah, go ahead. His name is Clyde McPhee. Direct it to Azkaban."

"He's a prisoner?" George exclaimed.

"No, a guard. N-not a Dementor. That's what people always think. Dementors don't make relationships with humans! Their type of kiss is to suck out your soul not make love." She rolled her eyes. "Minister Shacklebolt banished all the Dementors, anyway."

"Verity, how are you feeling?" An older lady with short dark brown hair burst into the room with a tall gray haired man behind her.

"Fine, Mum. Well, not fine, but I'm doing okay, what they expect."

"Oh, baby!" She bent down and gave her daughter a hug.

"Did you know you can have the baby once you hit 36 weeks?"

George chuckled as he exited the room.

---

"George Weasley?" a short, muscular, brown haired man walked up to the waiting area.

"Clyde?" George watched him hesitantly walk over and sit down.

"Yeah. Verity's in there with her parents?" He pointed to a closed door a few feet away. Very rarely did anyone actually get a private room at St. Mungo's.

"Yeah. You want to go in?"

"I'm not sure." He looked at his hands. "Yeah, I want to see her, but does she want to see me? Are her parents, are they in there?"

George nodded.

"Yeah, I'll just stay out here."

"What happened between the two of you?" George asked curiously.

"She told you we broke up, yeah? It was a stupid fight. She wanted sausages and milk. When I wouldn't get it for her she went ballistic. She told me I'd be a terrible father, that I was already a terrible boyfriend, and she didn't want anything to do with me. I ignored her comments attributing them to hormones. She didn't like that. She kept yelling and finally I gave in. I yelled. She yelled. We let our feelings fly. Eventually, we let objects fly. I threw a small wireless at her. It missed. She threw a book at me. It broke my nose. She showed no sympathy. I didn't expect her to. I left and we haven't spoken since."

"How…" George started.

"You better not tell Verity, but before she found out she was pregnant, I was ready to break up with her. I'm glad I stayed, but that fight gave me the out I wanted months before." Clyde shrugged. "I'll be there for the baby, but I don't think I'll get back with her."

"You need to tell her this," George said. "I think she needs to know the truth."

"What good would that do?"

"Don't tell her you already wanted to break up with her! I didn't say you need to hurt her! You need to talk to her about your feelings."

"What do you know? You're her boss, yeah? She's talked about you. You're the one who lost the brother, yeah? You don't know anything about women."

"I'm married, aren't I?" George sighed. The longer he sat there the more he wanted to get away.

"George?"

"Harry?"

"What are you doing here?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Robards woke up this morning."

"Robards? Ron told me about his incident. Verity, she's in labor." He nodded in the direction of the private room.

"Oh, tell her good luck. You know, being an Auror, I feel like I've moved into this place."

George chuckled.

"Say hi to Ginny for me."

"You know Harry Potter, yeah?" Clyde asked the second Harry was out of earshot.

"He's best mates with my kid brother and married to my sister."

"Wow. Why didn't you introduce me?"

"Slipped my mind."

"Women," Mr. Richardson muttered walking out of the private room. "George, you're still here? Oh, Clyde, hello," he added as an afterthought. "You may want to let Verity know you're here."

Immediately, Clyde left.

"I just said that to get him out of the room."

"Can't stand him, huh?"

"I know fathers are overprotective of their daughters and we aren't to like any of the men they date, but he always rubbed me the wrong way." He patted George on the back. "Thank you for staying. You don't have to. I'm sure Verity will understand if you need to get back to the shop."

"It's almost closing time. Angelina can handle it."

"Angelina is?"

"My wife."

Henry Richardson's face fell a bit. George had an inkling he wanted him to date his daughter. He wouldn't think that any longer once he met the real George Weasley.

---

"How long has it been?" Angelina asked. Thirty minutes earlier she arrived with Audrey.

"The midwife said it should be any minute now," Mr. Richardson answered.

"OUT!" Verity shouted as Clyde closed the door behind him.

"Not a happy little witch," he laughed quietly.

"I hope Percy received the owl I sent," Audrey said off-handedly.

To answer her question around the corner appeared the red-headed, freckle-faced, tortoise shell glasses wearing Ministry employee.

"How long has it been?" He asked causing the group to break out in laughter.

"Hey, Percy," Audrey replied.

He sat down in the hard plastic chair next to her and began rubbing her back. George wanted to vomit at the display.

"Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think my bout with morning sickness has finally passed."

"Mine hasn't," George mumbled.

"It's almost time," Mrs. Richardson announced, walking out of the private room.

"Yeah?" Clyde perked up.

"She wants me to take a little break and then it's back in there for the real thing."

Henry perked up as his wife sat in his lap.

"Our baby's having a baby!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Grandma?" Cailin poked her head out of the room. "It's time."

"Grandma. She called me Grandma. Henry, we're about to be grandparents!" She kissed her husband before returning to the room.

Clyde stood up.

"Sorry, she only wants her mum."

Dejectedly, he sat back down.

An hour later, Olivia poked her head out of the room to announce,

"It's a boy!"


	71. One Thing Leads to Another

"He broke into the Ministry after hours," Deans Richards, Hermione's colleague, spoke, walking around the chair in the middle of the courtoom.

Harry watched the reactions of the jurors. Real jurors, not just members of the Wizengamot and/or Ministry employees. These were witches and wizards picked from the general public to judge the case. It was such a change from the days of Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Wizards, Warlocks, and Witches of the jury, I present all this to you to prove this man, Randolph Esme, is guilty of attacking Head Auror Gawain Robards."

They had presented the witnesses. The defense produced Peter Fawcett, who had not actually witnessed the attack. The prosecution presented Gawain Robards, Harry, and a house-elf named Indigo.

"What do you think?" Robards met up with Harry as the jury left to come up with a verdict.

"Randolph Esme may be convicted of being mentally insane."

"You think so?"

"He kept repeating how innocent his brother was. I don't get it. Maybe it's just love or an act."

"I don't think it was an act. He seemed too sincere."

"Right, which is why I think he'll be convicted of being mentally insane."

"You've too much hope in the justice system, Potter."

"It's all I have, sir."

"Foreman, has the jury come to a verdict?" Kinglsey Shacklebolt asked an hour later when the courtroom convened.

A tall wizard with a mustache stood up and cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir, we have."

"What do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Mr. Randolph Esme, guilty of breaking into the Ministry after hours. We find the defendant, Mr. Esme, not guilty of attacking Mr. Gawain Robards."

Harry felt his chin drop. He couldn't believe it. Not guilty? The jury process was beginning to look worse than the Wizengamot.

"We ask that his sentence be no more than one year in Azkaban." The foreman sat down.

Harry swore his chin dropped further. This was unbelievable. The man was practically getting off scot-free.

"It's the house-elf," Robards said later that day back in his office, sitting in his usual black leather desk chair with Harry across from him in the smaller black chair.

"What? House-elves—"

"Are beings, too. Yes, Potter, I know. But, there's still a major prejudice out there. She was the only real witness of the attack. You know how the jury system works. One not guilty and it's a not guilty verdict. Just be happy he will be sent to Azkaban for breaking and entering."

"That's not enough."

"Harry," he only said his first name when he was getting serious, "we take what we can get. You know the game better than almost anyone. Perhaps a year in Azkaban will teach Randolph Esme. Maybe it won't."

"You can't be serious!"

"Things are changing for the better, but we can't expect everything to be fixed in a day. Why don't you go on home? It's Friday."

"Thank you.

He left the office, gathered his cloak from his cubicle, and headed out the door. Instead of heading to the Atrium he decided to stop by Hermione's office.

"I heard about the verdict," she said once Harry sat down in a brown leather office chair.

"Robards believes the reason he got a not guilty for attacking him was because of the house-elf."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?"

She leaned her elbows on her desk, mussing up some parchment work already there.

"Yes. It's not a good thing. I need to press further with my work."

"S.P.E.W.?"

"No, this needs to be bigger than a school club."

"House-Elf Liberaton Front?"

She waved her hand.

"We'll come up with a name later."

---

"I don't know what you did, but she won't shut up about house-elves. I thought she was over that," Ron said that Sunday, sitting on a couch in his parents' sitting room.

"You know she never was," Harry said. "You heard the verdict on Randolph Esme. Robards believes it was due to house-elf prejudice. I had a talk with Hermione and she's decided to kick her house-elf mission up a notch."

"That's what she said," Ron rubbed his head with his hands. "How could you?"

"This is important. A guilty man remains innocent because someone doesn't think a house-elf's testimony is valid."

"You're absolutely right," Hermione said, walking into the room with Audrey and Ginny who immediately sat down next to Harry. Hermione's face brightened as she reached the boys.

"Here we go again," Ron whispered.

"I heard that!" She squeezed herself in next to Ron.

"Before we start talking about house-elves, Percy and I have something we want to say," Audrey spoke up.

Percy had been sitting with Bill. He looked at his wife expectantly.

"OK, I'll do the talking," she said, standing between the couch and the arm chairs. "Percy and I are getting married next Saturday at my parents'."

"I thought you were already married," Ginny said.

"My family doesn't know that. We reckon its best we just pretend to get married and then they can find out about the baby.

"Like they can't already tell," Ginny muttered.

Audrey did sport a small pooch, but it was barely noticeable and there was no way anyone could tell it was due to a baby.

"My sister, Elizabeth, will be my Maid of Honor. Ginny, I'd be honored if you would be a bridesmaid."

"OK," she responded cooly.

"George will be my best man and Ron, I want you to be a groomsman," Percy added.

"Why me?"

"You're my brother."

"It's because I'm the last single guy?"

"No, if that was the case I'd have picked Charlie, too."

"He won't be here!" Ron exclaimed. "Does he even know about this?"

"Yes, we sent him a letter a few weeks ago," Audrey explained. "He doesn't know about this wedding, but he knows we're married and that he has another niece or nephew on the way."  
"I really want you to stand up with me. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, fine, I'll do it."

---

"I can't believe this," Ginny collapsed on the couch that Friday evening looking ragged. "Everything would be much simpler if she just told her parents the truth. She's a grown woman!"

Harry had been at his desk working on some parchment he brought home regarding house-elves. It wasn't his job, but he promised Hermione he would help her. He turned his attention to his wife.

"What happened?"

"I blurted to Elizabeth that Audrey is pregnant and that she and Percy are already married."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I know. You don't have to tell me. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't mean to! It wasn't like I planned on ruining their secret! We were at the fifth shop Audrey dragged us to and I was tired of trying on dresses. Audrey kept telling us this was the only day to do this with the wedding tomorrow. Right there her sister mother should have reckoned something was up. She most dense person on the planet."

"I thought you liked Elizabeth?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean she's not dense. Anyway, Elizabeth and I went into the dressing rooms to try on our dresses. She told me she thinks with this wedding being rushed Audrey must be pregnant or something worse."

"Gin, if she figured that out she's not dense."

"OK, fine, she's not dense. Well, she said she thought Audrey was pregnant. I said, and these are my exact words, 'You're right. Something worse. She's pregnant and already married to my brother.' My exact words," she repeated. "Elizabeth stormed out of the dressing room. She'd taken off her shoes, but that was it, thank Merlin. She found Audrey and yelled at her, right there in the shop. I'm sure if it wasn't a Muggle shop she would have done some kind of jinx or hex on her. The last thing she said before returning to the dressing room to get her shoes was she doesn't want to be in the wedding.

"Uh oh."

"Right and it's my fault! If I'd just kept my big mouth shut everything would have been fine. We'd have found dresses and Elizabeth would still be the Maid of Honor. She should be there, even if this wedding is just for show. Audrey told me to just find something in my wardrobe since I don't have to match anyone. I feel terrible." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you know where Elizabeth lives?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Percy probably knows," he said.

Fifteen minutes later Harry returned from the kitchen where the floo was located. He sat down next to Ginny who looked utterly miserable.

Wrapping his arm around her, he said, "Percy gave me her address. I'm going to send her an OWL to meet with me tomorrow morning."

"She'll know why."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm going to fix this for you."

---

"Good morning, Elizabeth."

"Don't 'good morning' me. I know why you're here."

Elizabeth grabbed a seat at the small square table in the Leaky Cauldron that Harry occupied the very next morning. The place was not that busy.

"You're going to try to convince me to be at my sister's wedding and not only be there, but be her Maid of Honor."

"OK, you got me," Harry admitted. "Would you like a butterbeer?"

"No, thanks, but I will take a gillywater."

Harry nodded and flagged down Hannah.

"Good morning, Harry. Does Ginny know you're out with a lady friend?"

"Hannah, this is Elizabeth, Audrey's sister. She was on England's National Quidditch Team last year with Ginny. Elizabeth, this is Hannah, a friend of mine from Hogwarts and the barmaid here at the Leaky Cauldron. Yes, Gin knows I'm here. She's a Weasley. It's hard to keep secrets from them."

"Whatever you say." Hannah raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a wink. "Two butterbeers?"

"Er, no. I'll have a gillywater."

Hannah quickly returned with the drinks and Harry got down to business.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. You know why we're here. Your sister is getting married—"

"Ha! She's already married. She lied to me. She lied to our parents. She's married and pregnant and been keeping it a secret for months. Why should I be at this 'wedding?' It's not even real."

"Ginny apologizes for telling you all this."

"She's nothing to apologize for. She told me the truth which is more than what my sister did."

"Anyway, it wasn't her place to tell. She wishes you'd be at the wedding, too."

"Of course she does. She doesn't want to be Audrey's Maid of Honor any more than I do."

Harry took a swig of butterbeer, allowing the creaminess to flow down his throat while he thought of what to say next.

"If this was your wedding you'd want your sister there."

"This isn't Audrey's wedding. She already had one of those."

"Not really. It was just her, Percy, and a few guys from Percy's job standing in front of a warlock."

"What?! They told 'a few guys from Percy's job' before they told their own family?" Elizabeth's face was turning red.

"OK, I'm sorry for saying that."

"Don't be. You're just like your wife. You're telling me the truth."

"You didn't tell your parents this, did you?"

She shook her head while sipping her gillywater.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't want to hurt them."

"There's your answer. Audrey doesn't want to hurt them, either."

"If she didn't want to hurt us then she shouldn't have gotten married when she did."

"Maybe she shouldn't have. I've never been in their situation. She found out she was pregnant and instead of waiting she and Percy decided to get married. The only reason they told a few guys from the Ministry is for witnesses. It's easier to tell people you aren't close to then it is to break your family's hearts."

"You think we'd be upset that she's pregnant out of wedlock?"

"Are you?"

"No! I'm excited. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew."

"Close your eyes and put yourself in Audrey's shoes. You just found out your pregnant with your boyfriend's baby. You've been dating for only a year."

"I'd be scared. I'd be afraid he'd walk out on me. I'd be afraid of what others would think, what my parents would think. Would my sister lose respect for me?"

"OK, you tell your boyfriend. He's excited and proposes marriage."

"I jump at the chance. He still wants me! He's going to be there for me and the baby."

"Instead of waiting he says you should get married next week."

"Great. The baby won't be a bastard."

"You're married. Now, you need to tell your parents."

"I can't do that. They'll hate me."

"Open your eyes. These are the thoughts running through your sister's head. She's scared to death of telling her parents the truth. She hid a wedding and a marriage from them since September. I think it was a mistake to not tell both sets of parents, but they didn't. We have to live with that. Your sister needs your support. You have every right to be angry, but this is her big day and you should be there."

"It's not—"

"It's her wedding day. She didn't have a real wedding."

Elizabeth grunted.

"I can't make you come to or be in the wedding. Just think if it were you. You'd want all the support you could get."

---

"I talked to her," Harry said to Ginny later that day.

Ginny had finished putting on her beige dress and was helping Harry with his tie.

"Is she coming?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't talk her into it."

"It's okay." Ginny slipped into her flat beige dress shoes. "It's my fault, not yours. Ready?"

"Let me comb my hair. It's not lying flat."

"Your hair never lies flat and I like it that way." She kissed his cheek.

---

"Merlin, there you two are," Percy screeched as the two entered the front door of the Mendleson house after Apparating to the spot.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"How are you?" Ginny asked her brother. He was running around with his dress robes on, tie around his neck untied, one black sock on, and one bare foot. The only thing neat about him was his hair and glasses. It was very unPercy like.

"I'm fine."

"Percy?"

"I'm a nervous wreck! Both Audrey and Mum are in tears. Anything I say to them just makes them cry harder. Dad's trying to calm Mum down and Audrey's mum's with her." He reached up to grab his hair, but Harry stopped him before he could add that to his messiness. "Maybe this wedding was a mistake."

"You love Audrey," Ginny said.

"We should have just told everyone the truth."

"Where's George or Ron?" Harry asked, thinking at least one of them should be here keeping Percy under control.

"I don't know. They haven't arrived, yet. You two are the first. This is a disaster. I have half a mind to just cancel this thing and tell everyone the truth."

"They can do the math. Either way, they'll figure the baby thing out," Ginny said. "But, this is what Audrey wants to do and you need to support her."

Percy nodded slowly, like a child. He wasn't used to getting advice like this from his baby sister.

"I'm going to see to Audrey," she said heading for the stairs.

"I'll, um," Harry stammered not sure what he should really be doing, "go see your mother."

"Kitchen," Percy pointed.

Stepping into the kitchen, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley sipping a cup of warm tea, her face stained with tears. Mr. Weasley buttered a croissant and handed it to her.

"Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasley greeted his son-in-law.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley repeated, breaking the croissant in half, but not eating it. "Croissant?"

"No, thank you."

"You're such a lovely boy, unlike my son."

"Molly." Mr. Weasley rubbed her arm.

"He respects his in-laws to not want to hurt their feelings, but our feelings? Easy enough for him to walk all over."

Not knowing what to say or wanting to be in the middle of this Harry slowly walked back out and headed for the stairs hoping to reach Ginny before she made it to Audrey.

"I thought I was doing the right thing," he heard Audrey say. "I thought I was sparing my sister's feelings."

Not wanting to enter in on the heartfelt girl talk, Harry did an about face and went down the stairs he had just come up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Percy again so he went outside.

"Harry!"

Materializing in front of him were his two best friends, Hermione and Ron.

"You might want to talk to your brother," Harry said to Ron.

"Why? Isn't that the Best Man's job?" Ron asked casually.

"George isn't here, yet," Harry answered.

"You remember how George and Harry were at their weddings. Percy probably just needs someone to calm him down," Hermione said.

"I'll do that," Ron left wearing a pained expression.

"He loves his brother, he does," Hermione assured, "it's just, well—"

"He's Percy," Harry finished.

"You must be Harry Potter!" An older man with dark graying hair walked over to the two.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied nervously.

"I'm Mr. Mendelson, Audrey's father." He put out his hand for a shake. Harry accepted. "I hope you like the decorations." He waved his arm to show off the area set up for the wedding.

"Yes, sir." It didn't matter to him. He wasn't getting married. "It looks nice."

"Thank you."

"This is my best friend and future sister-in-law, Hermione Granger," Harry introduced.

"Hello. I must be going."

"That was weird," Harry commented.

Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"It's because you're famous. Honestly, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often."

Soon the guests started arriving. Harry and Hermione escorted them to their seats. Yes, Hermione. The event was a small, quick to-do and they needed all they needed all the help they could get.

"I've been thinking," Hermione said after escorting Aunt Muriel to her seat and having to hear about how her ankles were still too thin and her hair too bushy for her crown, "we need to go public with our house-elf mission."

"Haven't you already—"

"That was S.P.E.W. and I didn't make it much past Hogwarts."

"Hermione," he started.

"We need to get this going," she interrupted. "You've been doing the parchment work."

"Hermione, I don't—"

"Every minute that passes by that's one more minute of abuse."

"Harry."

"Hey, Verity," he said turning around to see the blonde haired young lady wearing a lavender dress step towards them. Harry was secretly glad that this would distract Hermione from discussing house-elves.

She smiled shyly. She knew Harry and Hermione from working in George's shop, but she wasn't close to them.

"Is that—" Hermione began pointing to the light blue sling wrapped around Verity.

"Yes." She pulled back the side to show off the tiny soft face. "This is Matthew Richardson McPhee. My mum couldn't watch him today or I'd have left him with her."

The little baby stirred in his sleep, opening his mouth and closing it.

"He's so tiny," Hermione squealed softly.

"My big boy's gained a pound since birth. You want to hold him?"

"May I?"

Verity carefully picked up her baby, wrapped in a blue blanket with baby Hippogriffs all over it, wearing a small dark green bonnet on his head and matching dark green footy pajamas.

Hermione cooed as the baby was placed in her arms. Matthew sighed, but did not wake.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked Harry a moment later.

Before he had a chance to protest the baby was placed in his arms. A few seconds later Matthew's eyes fluttered open to reveal the most remarkable color blue. He took one look at Harry and began to wail.

Verity quickly took her son and began rubbing his back. The very second he was in her arms he quieted down.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He doesn't have much contact with men, my father when he's home and Clyde works so much."

"It's fine. Let me escort you to your seat." She placed Matthew in the sling and put her arm through Harry's.

Not too long after, Mrs. Mendelson appeared announcing the wedding was about to begin. Harry and Hermione hurried to their seats next to Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Angelina.

Percy, George, Ron, and the white haired wizard stepped up to the front of the aisle. A soft tinkly music could be heard throughout the heated tent. Ginny, in her beige dress, carrying a very small bouquet of gardenias, appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Wait!"

"Elizabeth!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know I've been a terrible sister, but this is Audrey's wedding day and I need to be here for it." She looked down at the blue jeans and red sweater she wore. "I know I'm not dressed for the occasion, but if it's okay with everyone I want to return to my role as the Maid of Honor. I love you, Audrey!"

"I love you, too!" could be heard from somewhere where no one could see the bride. "Just get this show on the road. We can talk about it later."

Ginny pulled about half of the flowers out of her bouquet and handed them to Elizabeth. She stepped aside allowing Ginny down the aisle first.

After her sister made her way, out stepped the bride in a white long sleeve ankle length gown. With Aunt Muriel's tiara atop her head, she looked stunning. A small smile already appeared on her face. Looking at her sister and the groom the smile spread. Following her descent she whispered something to Elizabeth causing tears in both girls' eyes.

The ceremony went smoothly and when it finished the tent turned into the reception area. Harry was immediately ushered to the front by Hermione in order to find Ron and in his case, Ginny.

"You looked beautiful up there," he said to his wife once they reached each other.

"Thanks."

"Harry," Elizabeth slowly walked up to the two, "thank you. I do not think I could have lived with myself if I missed my sister's wedding. I'm not sure exactly what it was but you made me realize how petty I was being. If it was my wedding, whether I was already married or not, I would want Audrey present."

Harry let go of Ginny and embraced Elizabeth in a hug.

"Thanks. She's married now and that's all that matters," she finished.

"They'll figure the baby out in no time," Ginny said.

"Baby?" Mrs. Mendelson, standing close by, exclaimed.

"I—I—" Ginny stuttered, cheeks turning red. "I'm having a baby."

Elizabeth looked like she wanted to hide in the bushes.

"You are?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave him a pointed look.

Audrey stood up from her seat a few feet away. She glared at Ginny for a nanosecond.

"Er, well, I reckon the pixies out of the cauldron so, well… It's true, Percy and I are having a baby."

"Is that the reason for the wedding?" Her mother asked. "You don't have to be with him just for the baby!"

"Mum!" Audrey sent the same glare to her. "I love Percy. We would have been married eventually. This just sped things up a bit."

"I don't like the sound of this," Mr. Mendelson spoke up, "a baby conceived out of wedlock."

Harry stole a glance at Verity, sitting at Audrey's table, with Matthew in her lap.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I didn't mean—it's all—my big mouth got me in trouble."

"It's not your fault. The truth would have come out anyway when the baby is born in May."

"May?!" Mrs. Mendleson squealed. "That's—" she did the math on her fingers. "August? How long have you been keeping this a secret from us?"

"I—I—"

Percy stood up. "Audrey was afraid she'd upset you. She'd been preparing the right way to tell you. She loves you very much."

"If she loved us she'd have told us the minute she found out."

"That's what Elizabeth said," Audrey pointed out.

"Elizabeth?" Mrs. Mendleson turned to her. "You knew and you didn't say anything?"

"I only found out yesterday. It wasn't my place to tell!"

"Calm down!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from her spot on the other side of the table. "Everyone shut up!"

The entire tent full of people became quiet, mostly out of fear as they were not used to this from her.

"The whole thing is out in the open. Let's forget about who knew and when they knew and concentrate on the love of two people that created a marriage and a baby."


	72. Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun

Twisting spaghetti noodles around his fork, Ron thought of what had just been proposed to him. They had every right to request it, to want it, but it seemed a little far out of his reach.

"I hope we're not causing any trouble," Dr. Granger said.

"Oh no, Mum," Hermione answered.

Ron stuffed the fork in his mouth to give him an excuse to not speak. Trouble? This was undoubtedly trouble.

"It's just we want our family present. They want to be there. You're our only daughter and the only grandkid on my side of the family," Dr. Granger, Hermione's father, spoke up.

"I know." Hermione looked at Ron, who tried not to make eye contact with them. "It's no problem, really. We'll work something out."

---

"I can't believe you said that!" Ron burst when they finally arrived home that evening after dinner with Hermione's parents.

"What?"

"'It's no problem, really. We'll work something out,'" he said in an almost perfect imitation of his fiancée.

"What do you expect me to say?"

The two had made it to their bedroom and were changing into their pajamas. After unbuttoning her blouse, Hermione threw it on the bed.

"Upset, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Why? You know how impossible it is to bring Muggles to the Burrow. It's a house held up by magic. Your parents are the only ones who know magic exists."

"I know." She sighed, sitting down next to her shirt. "This is so important to my parents. Maybe we should just move everything to a Muggle location."

Ron, having also taken off his shirt, sat down next to her.

"We're still inviting Hagrid?"

"Yeah, that might not be such a good idea."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm so hard on you, it's just, well, I'm not completely comfortable around Muggle things. It's not my element. I'm not like my dad."

Hermione nodded. Then, her eyes lit up.

"Two weddings!"

"Huh?"

"We can have two weddings. Saturday will be the one at the Burrow like we already planned and Sunday we can have a Muggle one elsewhere. My parents can come to both if they prefer and their families can come to the Muggle one. I reckon your family will have to come to both so things don't look suspicious in front of mine."

"Two weddings? You think you can handle that? That's two weddings." Ron held up two fingers. "Two receptions."

"Yes, but I've got two mothers to help out. I only need one dress, one set of bridesmaids and groomsmen, one rehearsal dinner." Hermione held up one finger.

"If you think you can handle this, I support you."

"I can. I've got you to help me."

"Me?"

"You're the groom, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but—"

"It's your wedding, too."

---

"She wants two weddings?" Harry asked Ron in the Holyhead Stadium.

After looking over his shoulder to see Hermione walking in their direction Ron answered, "yeah, a bit mad, I reckon."

Harry shrugged.

"It's her family. They have a right to be at her wedding. She only gets married once."

"Twice," Ron corrected. "I'd rather be hunting You-kn-Voldemort," he whispered the name to not upset those around him, "again than have to deal with two weddings."

"It's not that bad. The bride does most of the work anyway."

"That's not what—"

"Trust me," Harry interrupted. "She may ask your advice, but she doesn't really want it." "We haven't talked to her parents, yet. Actually, you're the first person I've told," Ron admitted.

"Why is this bothering you so? You love Hermione. You _do_ want to marry her?"

"Yes…" he trailed off watching some fans take seats below them. "You know how I feel about Muggle stuff."

"That's not it?"

"Her parents make me bloody nervous."

"My parents what?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to Ron.

"I—" he hesitated. "Well, you know it's true. I always mess up around them."

"They're just people, Ron."

"They're not 'just people.' They're your parents."

"I can't believe they make you nervous."

"How can you not believe it? I'm always spilling something or sticking my foot in my mouth around them. They must think I'm a bloody idiot. How can I put up with two weddings with them?"

"If it bothers you that much we won't do it."

"No, no. It's important to you." He took hold of her right hand. "I want to make you happy."

_"The Starting lineup for your Holyhead Harpies!"_

Harry shushed the two.

"Keeper: Holly Joooonnnnes! Chasers: Immmogeeeen Baaaakkkerrrr, Siannnn Bevinnnns, and Ginnnneeeevrrraaa Weeeasssleeeey," the announcer stretched out the names as he said them.

Ginny flew the circumference of the pitch her red hair flying behind her. The team had sparkling new uniforms this year in the usual dark green for home with a real rich newly designed golden talon on the chest. Ron had to admit, she looked in her element in the air.

---

"Gin, you looked wonderful up there," Harry complimented as she snuggled into him on the couch in her sitting room.

"We would've looked better had we won."

Ron let out a small cough.

"Let them be," Hermione whispered to him, sitting down on the arm of the chair he was splayed over.

"It's not your sister, is it?"

"Honestly, Ron!" Ginny scolded. "'Ve you visited the new baby, yet?" She asked in a much softer tone.

"You believe they named her after Mum?" Ron asked.

"Molly Prewitt Weasley."

"He thinks this will get him back in Mum's good graces."

"I thought your mum forgave him for his flight from the family?" Hermione asked.

"Well, he did upset her with the news of the baby," Ginny stated. "She was pretty tore up that he seemed to care more about Audrey's parents' feelings than hers and Dad's."

"I dunno how Mum'll take them naming that fusspot after her. The entire time Hermione and I were there she did nothing but cry."

"She wasn't that bad," Hermione admitted.

"Must've been getting a look at you, Ron," Harry joked.

Ron threw a pillow at him.

"No messing up my cushions!" Ginny threw it back.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed as she fell off the arm of the chair from the impact of the pillow.

"Are you all right?" Ron leaned over to help her up.

Hermione took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"I'm fine," she managed. "I love you three."


	73. Does This Smell Funny to You?

Slowly Ginny yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Sleeping in was a glorious thing, but she needed to get up for she had a busy day ahead of her. She had already slept in an hour longer than usual, missing sending Harry off to work. She couldn't explain why she was more tired than usual. Her excuse was that practice was getting tougher. Gordania rode them hard to keep them out of last place, which fortunately, was occupied by the perennial losers, Chudley Cannons.

_Ginny,_

_ I tried waking you, but gave up after you nearly broke my glasses. I hope you're feeling all right. See you this evening. Have fun with Hermione and the girls today._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

She read the note waiting for her on the bedside table and smiled. She didn't recall almost breaking Harry's glasses; she must have been out of it.

"Mistress is awake," Kreacher greeted her as she stepped into the kitchen and took her seat at the table.

"Just tea, please," she ordered before the house-elf asked her what she wanted for breakfast.

"Master Harry is worrying you is being sick," he said handing her the hot beige mug.

"No, I'm not sick, just tired."

Ginny sipped the tea and thought of the plans for the day. She was not in the mood to hang out with the girls as Harry put it in his note, but it was important for Hermione and with the wedding, or rather weddings, in two days it needed to be done.

"Does this smell funny to you?" Ginny asked Kreacher holding out her mug.

"Is it not to Mistress's liking?" He stepped over and sniffed the liquid. "Kreacher will make a new cup." He reached for the mug and poured it on himself trying not to make any noise.

"Kreacher!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Kreacher is bad making tea you is not liking."

"It's not your fault! Don't make me anymore. I've plans with Hermione today and I'll get something out."

The house-elf grumbled something incoherent.

---

Ginny flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting at a rectangular table she spotted Hermione and Fleur with Fleur's two daughters, Victoire and Dominique. Victoire was to be the flower girl in wedding #1 and Dominique was to be the flower girl in wedding #2.

"I've to go to the loo," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Once she got out of the loo, she hurried to the counter to replace the funny smelling tea Kreacher dumped all over himself earlier.

"Good morning," Hannah said not looking up from the cash register.

"Tea, please, with milk and sugar."

"Coming right up."

Ginny tapped on the counter.

"Ooh and a scone…yeah, that'd be good."

"All right. One tea with milk and sugar and a scone. Care for some clotted cream or jam?"

Ginny bit her lip. Clotted cream did sound good. But, she didn't know if the girls minded waiting while she ate her treat. She figured they were just here to meet up before picking up Angelina at the joke shop. Clotted cream didn't seem like something she wanted to eat on the run, especially while trying on her dress.

"I better not."

"Ah, Ginny, didn't know that was you. Sorry," Hannah said handing over the tea and scone. "I've been a bit…preoccupied…did you hear? Professor Sprout officially retired two weeks before September 1st, leaving Neville as her replacement."

"That's great." Ginny sipped the tea and pulled some money out of her pocket.

"Well, yeah, except he only had two weeks to get ready. He's been so busy he's been staying at the castle overnight, but he said he'd be back once he gets everything straightened away."

"You miss him."

Hannah nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Of course you do. He's your boyfriend. I feel the same way when Harry's on a mission. Neville'll be at the wedding, right?"

"Absolutely. He's one of Ron's groomsmen."

Ginny thanked her and then headed to the table. Right when she was about to sit down she spotted the familiar dishwater blonde hair stepping out of the floo. Quickly, still holding her tea and scone, she ran to the girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"Luna!"

"Ginny!"

They let go of their embrace to get a good look at each other.

"There's something different about you."

"Must be all the Quidditch I've played since I last saw you."

"No, that's not it." Luna tapped her right index finger against her chin. "Have you been attacked by the gravantris?"

"Er, I don't think so."

"I was so certain."

"Maman, who's that?" Victoire asked when the two returned to the table.

"Zat is Luna Lovegoot," Fleur replied.

"Hi, Luna Lovegoot," Victoire greeted. Dominique looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Luna Lovegoo_d_ is a friend of mine from school," Ginny said. "Luna, you remember Fleur. These are her daughters, Victoire and Dominique."

"Hello, Victoire and Dominique." Luna bent down and shook hands with both girls.

"I promised Mrs. Weasley we'd have lunch with her at half past noon, so we need to get to Madam Malkin's soon," Hermione ordered.

"Nice button," Luna complimented the bride-to-be.

Pinned to Hermione's robes was a round button displaying "H.E.L.P." Hermione pressed it and it turned into a picture of Dobby. She pressed it again and it changed to the words "A Better Life for Everyone." She pressed it again and it went back to "H.E.L.P."

"House Elf Liberation Promotion. Harry helped me come up with the name. I wanted something more mature than S.P.E.W., though I still think that name means more. Anyway," she pulled a clipboard and a quill out of her beaded bag, "I've this petition I'd like you all to sign."

"Hermione," Luna began.

"I just need 250 signatures to open dialogue on House-Elf Freedom."

"Hermione," Luna said again.

"Signing this doesn't mean you have to agree house-elves deserve or want freedom. It just means you want to start a discussion. I've talked with Minister Shacklebolt and this is what he wants me to do."

"I can agree with that." Luna took the quill from Hermione and signed her name. Fleur and Ginny followed.

"Maman, I want a button," Victoire said as they headed toward the bricked entrance to Diagon Alley.

"You do not know what it iz for."

"Dobby, the name on the grave at our house. Daddy told me."

"Here you go." Hermione pinned a button she took from her purse to Victoire's shirt and pressed it to show Dobby's happy face.

"Dobby! Dom, do you knowed Dobby?" Victoire asked her sister. She went on about how he was a house-elf who saved the world, a bit of an exaggerated story she'd heard from her dad.

"Good morning," Verity greeted the group as they entered Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She stood at the front feeding the pygmy puffs.

"How's Matthew?" Hermione asked walking over to the pygmy puff cage. Ginny followed, but the closer she got the more the smell irritated her.

Verity's face lit up.

"He's gotten so big. You should see him. He's such a chatterbox now. He can say mama and gaga and baba and he calls himself Ma-you. I ask him, 'Who are you?' and he replies 'Ma-you.'"

"Looking for Ang?" George asked appearing behind a shelf. "She'll be down soon. You know how women are."

An ear piercing scream stopped Ginny from responding.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley!" Fleur bellowed.

"She likes it!" Victoire exclaimed.

"If see likes it, why is see screaming?"

Fleur removed the hat from her youngest daughter's head, which quickly reappeared above her shoulders. Before she was able to witness any more of the event, Ginny disappeared up the stairs and into the flat.

"George, I'll be down in a minute," Angelina called from the bathroom. She peeked out to see Ginny gingerly sit down on the couch. "Are you all right, Ginny?"

"I don't think that scone agreed with me."

"Not going to be sick are you?" She rushed to her side.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Just let me," she closed her eyes as a wave of nausea passed, "sit here for a minute."

"You need something to drink?"

"No, thanks." She held up her cup of tea.

After a moment of silence Ginny opened her eyes.

"We can go now."

"You sure?"

She nodded slowly.

"You sure you're not sick?" Angelina asked as they headed into the shop.

"I'm fine. I think it was just the scone."

Dominique sat on the floor crying and Victoire stood further away crying. Ginny rubbed her head. This was going to be a long day.

"Ready?" Angelina asked Hermione after kissing George goodbye.

Hermione glanced at the crying children and then at Ginny.

"You all right?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny screeched.

"Okay!" Hermione said taken aback. "Bye George!"

"Bye!" He shouted back from another part of the shop.

---

"Gin?"

She opened one eye.

"Ginny?"

She opened the other eye.

"In here," she croaked.

"Hey, honey." Harry quickly kissed her on the lips, brushing her hair out of her face. "You all right?"

"Just needed a lie down after today. How was work?" She sat up against the arm of the couch. Harry sat on the edge next to her.

"Oh, you know, the same. Someone causes trouble and we have to go after them. Got your dress, did you?" A smile flashed on his face.

"I'll try it on for you."

Ten minutes later Ginny sauntered down the stairs in a burgundy tea-length, scoop neck dress with a ribbon around the gathered empire waist.

"Merlin," Harry breathed. "You look sexy."

Her cheeks turned pink. After two and a half years of marriage, her husband still had the ability to make her blush.

"You don't think it's too revealing? I didn't expect it to show so much."

"No." He reached for her hand, helping her off the staircase. "I think it's," he kissed her neck, "beautiful."

She giggled.

"Your glasses tickle."

"Sorry." He removed them and kissed her neck again.

"I—I," she pulled away, "I have to use the toilet."


	74. The Big Weekend

Flying on a broomstick against a light orange background, the Quidditch player tumbled in midair. He grabbed the Quaffle juggled it upside down and tossed it off-page. Turning around he flew back to do it all over again.

Ron watched the repetitive motions of his old poster. He remembered the day his dad brought it home to him when he was just four years old. That past weekend the two sat in the living room listening to his first Chudley Cannons match on the wireless. The team lost, but Ron was in love.

He'd listened to countless matches since then, some with his dad, some without. He could not remember a single time when his team won, but his love never wavered. He wasn't a fan because the team won. Cannon fans can't claim that. He was a fan because he wanted them to win. Dreaming, wishing, hoping, those were past times of Cannon fans.

Sitting at his desk in his childhood bedroom he took his attention away from the 21 year old poster and back to the fresh piece of parchment in front of him. Examining what he'd already written, he picked up his white quill, dipped it in black ink, and scribbled another line.

"Have you seen her?" Harry burst into the room out of breath.

Without hesitation Ron quickly brought the parchment to his chest.

"Seen who?"

"Ginny. Is she here?"

"Haven't seen her. She's probably down with Hermione."

"Already checked." Harry stepped closer to the desk. "What'cha writing?"

"Nothing." Ron quickly folded the parchment and pocketed it in his robes. "What do you mean 'is she here?' Did you not come with her?"

Harry shook his head.

"When I woke this morning there was a note waiting for me saying she had some appointment and would see me at the Burrow later." He shrugged. "Congratulations, mate!" He clapped Ron on the back. "Nervous?"

"Not until you said that. You two aren't fighting, are you?"

"Ginny and me? No, not that I recall."

Ron ran his hand through his hair.

"She'll turn up."

"Yeah. So, you're getting married today. I can't believe it."

"Didn't think Hermione would fall for a git like me?"

"I think you two are perfect for each other. I never thought you two would ever reveal your feelings, much less get married!"

"So, we're a little slow," Ron shrugged, "better late than never."

The second Ron stood up Harry enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm happy for you."

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me."

Harry unwrapped himself and sat down on Ron's bed.

"Hermione's already a mess of tears."

"Yeah?"

"Happy ones!" He quickly added. "Happy ones. You know how women are. She's so beautiful in her dress. Of course, not as beautiful as Ginny, but still…Ron, you're one lucky guy."

"One undeserving guy," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Beautiful, you say?"

Harry nodded.

"You're my best mate, but so is Hermione, and since she doesn't have any siblings, I feel it's my duty to have this discussion with you. If you so much as think about hurting Hermione, I will hurt you. I'm married to your sister, the queen of the Bat-Bogey Hex. She's taught me a thing or two, so watch out."

"You know me. I would never intentionally hurt her."

"It's the _intentionally_ part that worries me."

"Hey!"

"I love Hermione like a sister, mate, like a sister."

"She couldn't have a better 'brother,'" Ron admitted, rubbing his left foot against the back of his right ankle and looking down at the carpet. He looked up at another poster on his wall, one he picked out himself a year before he started Hogwarts. "I think the Cannons are playing today. Maybe we could, er, skive the wedding and go watch?"

"What?"

"I, er, Hermione doesn't want to marry me." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "She deserves someone better, someone like you."

"Like me? What do you mean? Someone who's already married? Hermione loves you. You can't seriously be thinking of skiving out on her."

"No, you're right. I couldn't live with myself. So, uh, let's get me married."

---

Standing in front, Ron stared out into the crowd before him. Hagrid sat in the back with a white handkerchief already blowing his nose. Charlie ushered Professor McGonagall into a seat in the middle row on Hermione's side. Behind him was Percy being berated by Aunt Muriel over something. Why did he have to invite that bat? Gawain Robards chatted with Stamford Savage and a copper haired woman he assumed was his wife. String instruments played a soft melodic tune.

"Ready?" George tapped him on the shoulder.

"I—" the words caught in his throat.

Silently, he watched as a young man sat a few rows behind his old professor. He recognized the man from the Ministry, but he didn't know his name.

"Not getting cold feet, are you?" George joked.

"I—" Ron started.

"Just think, in a short moment, you and Hermione will be bonded for life," Harry said.

"I—"

"You can back out now, if you want," Neville spoke up. Harry and George glared at him. "I mean, no you can't. I mean, you don't…oh, bugger."

Ron and the others laughed, lightening the tension.

"I'm ready."

The white haired wizard nodded. The music changed. A burgundy carpet spread itself down the center aisle. Charlie led the way with his mum on his arm and his father following. Percy came out behind him with the female Dr. Granger on his arm. They lead them to their respective seats.

Four year old Victoire in a burgundy matte satin dress with an empire waist and a jewel neckline stepped onto the carpet carrying a small white wicker basket, tossing burgundy abracadabra rose petals to both her left and right sides. Behind her came Teddy looking smart in his black dress robes and burgundy tie carrying a white pillow with two rings attached.

Once the two made it to the end of the aisle out stepped a gorgeous young woman with long dark slender legs wearing the tea length burgundy bridesmaid's dress. Carrying a small bouquet of the abracadabra roses she carefully stepped in time with the music to the end of the aisle, flashing George a smile and a wink. Ron knew it was for George. There was no way she was winking at him, especially with her husband mere inches away.

Following Angelina came Luna in the same dress with the same bouquet. Serenely, she walked up the aisle as if she was in her own world. Anyone else would have looked out of place, but it fit her. At that moment, Ron knew she was the perfect choice for a bridesmaid in his wedding. She represented a part of his life he never wanted to forget and never would be able to.

When his sister stepped out, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Merlin," he muttered silently. He blinked his eyes and quickly averted his gaze finding it extremely gross to be checking out his sister's chest. He looked into her brown eyes dancing with joy. A bright smile spread upon her face and she nodded her head. Glancing at Harry, he saw him wearing a goofy smile. What was up with his sister and his best mate?

The music changed to a familiar wedding tune. The congregation stood up, facing the back. Ron's heart beat faster. Was he making a mistake? He could run. He could…he could…

Stare at perfection.

He couldn't breathe. Closing his eyes, he was able to take a deep breath. This was happening too fast.

No.

He opened his eyes.

It was happening just right.

Hermione stood at the end of the aisle in a white ball gown style strapless floor length gown with a dropped waist, chapel length train, and simple embroidery among the edges. On top her head was Aunt Muriel's crown amongst her fluffy brown hair. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. With her father on her arm and a bouquet of white roses in her hand, she slowly made her way towards him. The closer she came the blurrier she got. Ron didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until after her father let her go Hermione wiped the tears away.

"I love you," she mouthed.

Ron smiled shakily.

"I love you," he replied silently.

He took her small creamy white hands in his big freckled ones. He was afraid with the sweatiness of his palms that he would lose his hold, but firmly they stayed together.

Ron swore he paid attention, but he didn't remember anything of the ceremony until the white haired wizard called for the vows.

He pulled a piece of parchment out of his black robes and unfolded it.

"Someone once said I have the emotional range of a teaspoon so I don't know how well I can write something like this. 'When I first saw you on that train our first year," he read, his voice shaking. He cleared his throat and continued, "I knew you were the girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with and that scared me to death. I thought of you as brainy and worthy of someone much better than me. I never imagined we would be compatible. You were the studious schoolgirl and I was lazy old me. You were books. I was Quidditch. I was just an eleven year old kid. I didn't understand the feelings inside. Were the butterflies in my stomach because I liked you or because I never wanted to see you again? I made fun of you to hide my true feelings, not just from you, but from me. As the years went on, I got to know the real you. You are a genius. But, I was still afraid of my feelings. I tried to hide them, downplay them, tell myself they weren't real and you would never feel the same. Mistakes were made. Big mistakes. We dated other people. We hurt each other. I'll never forgive myself. Sixth year, Fred (rest in peace) and George gave me a book. I read it from cover to cover. Hermione, I read a book for you." He looked up to see her cheeks pink. "I complimented and comforted and did everything the book said. I thought I'd finally done something right. I _had_ done something right. But, things weren't perfect. I was still a git. I left you. I know that was the worst thing I could have ever done. I spent those days, weeks in agony hoping, just hoping that you'd at least be my friend again. Thanks to Professor Dumbledore I came back and I got to see you again. It was not the happy reunion I dreamed. I didn't deserve a happy reunion. In some ways, I think I deserved to hear you tortured. I deserved the pain it caused me. It taught me you were the girl, no, woman, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Holding you in my arms, kissing you, was the greatest feeling of my life. But, a kiss is just a kiss. It's not words. We were nowhere closer to a relationship. I still acted like a prat. I was a prat. I let certain emotions speak louder than others.'" He looked up to see Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "That's all I have written. A certain somebody interrupted me and I didn't get to finish. I just want to say without you, I am incomplete. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you more than life itself. You mean more to me than breathing. I cannot express how happy I am this day has finally come, that you, Hermione, will be my wife forever. I love you."

Tenderly, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, while still holding her hands. She smiled softly.

The white haired wizard continued with the ceremony. Ron tried to pay attention, but all he could think about was the bushy haired woman next to him. Was this real? Would he wake up to find it only a dream? Would he wake up to find he was still in the bedroom at Shell Cottage and he would never be able to find his two best mates?

"You two are bonded for life."

Knocked back into reality, Ron put his hands on Hermione's face, bent down, and allowed his lips to meet hers. Magic pulsed through his body. Her lips parted and his tongue entered. Time stood still.

"Mate." Harry tapped his shoulder.

Ears turning red, he released Hermione.

"That was the sweetest thing I ever heard you say," she whispered.

His ears turned redder.

"I love you."

"I know." He squeezed her. "I love you, too. Are you sure we're not dreaming?"

"No," she giggled.

"No you're not sure or no we're not dreaming?"

She slightly pinched him on the arm.

"No, we're not dreaming." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I think you've moved up to the emotional range of a tablespoon."

"Done being goofy?" Harry asked. "Congratulations!" He threw his arms over Ron in a hug. "You, too, Hermione." He let go of Ron and did the same with Hermione.

"What was that smile about between you and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We're just happy you two tied the knot," Ginny added getting in her hugs.

Ron shared a look with Hermione. There was something going on between his sister and his best mate and he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"My little girl is all grown up," Dr. Granger wailed as she stepped towards the newlyweds with her husband. "I'm so happy for you." She hugged her daughter tightly.

Her husband patted Ron on the shoulder.

"You be good to my daughter. Take care of her."

"Dad! I can take care of myself."

"That's right, sir," Ron responded.

"We're going to get a table," Harry said.

Looking around, Ron noticed tables and a dance floor surrounding them.

"We'll let you two go sit down."

"Thanks, Mum."

Ron and Hermione found their way to the table Harry procured for them, which just so happen to be at the front.

"I got you a butterbeer and a firewhiskey."

"Thanks, mate. Where's Ginny?"

He glanced at the empty seat with a glass of pumpkin juice in front. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Ron whispered.

"Later," she whispered back, shaking her head.

"She had to make a visit to the loo," Harry replied.

"She's not sick?" Ron asked after downing half his firewhiskey.

"No, no."

"Congratulations are in order!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Albus always said you two would end up together. He really knew the students."

"Hello, Professor," Ginny greeted as she sat down next to Harry.

"Ah, hello, Mrs. Potter. I see congratulations are in order for you, too."

"What?"

Professor McGonagall winked slyly and left the group.

"What is she talking about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Ginny quickly responded. "Maybe she thinks she knows something she doesn't." She sipped her pumpkin juice.

"Please don't press this any further," Hermione urged.

"Why not? My best mate and my sister are keeping something from me."

"We are not!" Ginny shouted.

"You're causing a scene," Hermione said.

"I'm causing a scene?" Ron whined.

"Yes!" Hermione jumped from her seat and started to walk away.

"Harry and Ginny are keeping something from me and you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at—"

"It's now time for the happy couple to have their first dance!" The white haired wizard announced.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione dragged Ron to the dance floor. She put her arms around him and smiled.

A soft melodic tune began to play. Slowly, Hermione laid her head against his chest. He recognized the tune but he did not know from where he had heard it.

"You remember this song," Hermione spoke dreamily. "We danced to it at Bill and Fleur's wedding." She lifted her head and pulled her arms from around Ron. Frowning, he watched her open her locket and reveal the two dancers twirl in time to the music. "Our song," she whispered.

"Our song," he repeated as she laid her head back down. He glanced over to Vicktor Krum sitting at a round table with a few other guests and mouthed, "Thank you!"

"You're all grown up now," Mrs. Weasley said thickly as she danced with her son a few songs later. "But, no matter what, you'll always be my ickle Ronniekins." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mum, I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron. You couldn't have picked a better woman to be your wife."

"Thanks."

"My feet are killing me." Hermione sat down at their table taking off her white high heels and rubbing her feet. "I love dancing with you, Ron, but unfortunately, I don't think my feet agree."

Sitting down next to her, Ron rubbed her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm a good dancer."

The couple had just spent the last fifteen or so minutes on the dance floor.

"Of course you are." She patted his face.

"Patronizing me, are you?"

"No," she said between giggles as her husband tickled her.

"Save that for the honeymoon," George said slyly, making his way to the table with Angelina beside him. "I see the happy couple are enjoying themselves."

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said.

"Have you seen Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked looking through the crowd of dancers with his eyes.

"They were dancing pretty close," Angelina answered. "They seemed to be off in their own little world. I saw them head towards the Burrow a while ago."

"Something's going on with them and I intend to find out."

"Ron," Hermione put her hand on him to get him to sit down, "this is our wedding day. Let's not ruin it by doing something hasty."

"I'm not going to be the one who ruins it."

Ron burst into the kitchen taken aback by the silence. He didn't know what he was expecting, but this sure wasn't it. He turned to see Hermione enter behind him.

"Let's go back to the party."

Instead of answering he headed for the stairs.

"Ron!" Hermione called out behind him. "You remember the last time you barged in on those two."

He stopped on the second landing thinking back to Harry's 17th birthday when he caught the two in a very compromising kiss. Not letting that detour him he barged through Ginny's bedroom door.

"What's going—" he stopped when he noticed laying on her bed, his sister asleep against Harry's chest. "She really is sick, isn't she?" His eyes danced worriedly from Harry to Hermione.

"She's not sick, she's pregnant," Hermione answered.

"Pregnant?"

"You know, have a baby." Hermione swung her arms like she was holding a baby.

"I know what it means."

"Ron," Ginny groaned. Before Ron could say anything she jumped up and dashed to the bathroom.

"Please don't tell anyone," Harry urged. "She doesn't want to take the spotlight from you. It's your wedding day. We can tell everyone about the baby later."

"You don't have to do that," Hermione said.

"It's what Ginny wants."

Stepping over burgundy high heels, Ron sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"So, you're going to have a baby. You're going to be a father. Nervous?"

Harry looked at him.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"I am going to be a father," Harry said slowly. "I hadn't thought about it much before."

"Thought about what?" Ginny asked re-entering the room and lying back down on the bed.

"Being a father. I thought about you being a mother and us having a baby, but not me being a father."

"What about you being a father?" She asked hesitantly.

"I—I'm responsible for another human being."

"Yes."

"I'm going to be a father."

"That's right."

He placed his hand on Ginny's flat stomach.

"Hi, baby. This is your," he swallowed, "this is your dad."

Ginny placed her hands on top of his.

"You're going to be a great dad."

"I hope so. I don't have much to go on in that area."

"You've your godfather, Remus, my dad, and Dumbledore. You'll be fine."

"You're great with Teddy," Hermione added.

"You're ready for this, mate," Ron said.

"I am. Congratulations on your wedding."

"Congratulations on your baby."

---------

The abracadabra rose is a real rose. It's burgundy with flecks of white or yellow in it. Searching for flowers that look good in a wedding with burgundy dresses I came across this name and knew I had to use it!


	75. The Big Weekend Part 2

"Is that a," Ginny thought for a second, "a tel-e-vishun?"

Hermione wanted to laugh at the site of her sister-in-law standing in her aunt's sitting room mouth open staring at the "newfangled" electronic, but she didn't want to embarrass her or let out something was different. It reminded her of Ron when he saw the telly in her parents' house.

"Yes, it's one of those new big screen televisions, right, Aunt Izzy?"

"Right," A short, skinny, bushy haired woman with wrinkles wearing bright red lipstick entered the room from the kitchen. She ran to Hermione and gave her a big squeeze. "Oh, it's been so long since I saw you last! How are you?" She held her at arms length to get a good look.

"Good." She looked at Ginny and then back at her aunt. "Nervous about tomorrow."

"That's what all brides say."

Hermione nodded.

"Is this your maid of honor?"

"Matron, Aunt Izzy."

"Right, sorry. We're to have so much fun tonight. I'm Isolde Granger, but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Ginny Potter."

"All right. I got three movies to choose from: _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_, _Betsy's Wedding, _and _My Best Friend's Wedding_. You two go get situated in the guest room and I'll get us some snacks."

Hermione grabbed both bags and headed for the stairs.

"I can carry my own bag," Ginny said reaching for the maroon bag in Hermione's right hand.

"It's fine."

"You're the bride. It'd look funny if you did everything for me. It's just an overnight bag."

Hermione relinquished the bag.

"Aunt Izzy was my favorite aunt growing up, but after starting Hogwarts I don't see her much anymore," Hermione explained once they entered the guest room and picked out their beds.

"We're to watch a moo-fee on that tel-e-vishun?" Ginny asked, reclining on the bed instead of hanging up her dress like Hermione.

"That's what she has planned. I don't recall watching a telly in a long time." Hermione sat down on her bed. "I should be consummating my marriage with Ron right now," she sighed.

"La la la, I don't want to hear it!" Ginny stuck her fingers in her ears.

"Sorry. Aunt Izzy wants me to spend my last night as a free woman with her. Little does she know… Sure you're fine for an overnight here?"

"Mmhmm."

Hermione took Ginny's dress from her bag, hung it up, and waving her wand took out the wrinkles, for it had not been placed neatly into the magically expanded bag, but rather stuffed in haphazardly.

"There you go, Gin."

Turning around she found her matron-of-honor asleep.

"I'm pond scum. Well, lower actually. I'm like the fungus that feeds on pond scum," Julianne Potter said to her best friend, Michael O'Neill.

"Lower. The pus that infects the mucus that cruds up the fungus that feeds on the pond scum. On the other hand, thank you for loving me that much, that way. It's pretty flattering," he added.

"Except it makes me…" she trailed off running off screen with her hand over her mouth. Once she disappeared she could be heard wretching.

Hermione woke with a start. She didn't remember that in the movie. Glancing at the bed next to her she saw it unoccupied. The awful wretching sound was heard again.

"Oh, Ginny."

Hermione hurried to the door when she was stopped by her aunt.

"She's sick."

Hermione shook her head. The toilet flushed. Water ran from the sink. Ginny stepped into the hall.

"I'm not sick," she replied.

"Right." Aunt Izzy gave her a weird look. "Honey, you don't have to lie to me. I'll make you some tea and you can go back to bed."

"Warm tea would be good, I think. I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

"Oh?"

"Don't tell anyone. Harry, my husband, and I don't want to take any attention away from Hermione and Ron, that's her hus—er—fiancé and my brother."

"Right."

"Sorry to have woken you," Ginny said later while sipping tea in bed.

"No problem."

Hermione lay on her side watching her new sister-in-law. She was the wrong Weasley she should be spending the night with, but thanks to the Statute of Secrecy and her parents request, as well as her aunt's insistence she spend her last night as a bachelorette with her so she won't "accidentally" see the groom before the wedding, made it happen.

"This baby really has me knackered all the time." Ginny yawned for emphasize. "I'm only 6 ½ weeks along, but it's already kicking my arse."

"Six and a half weeks?" Hermione asked. "That means you're due…" She calculated the time in her head.

"18 May," Ginny supplied. "Bugger! This means I'll miss the rest of this season and the beginning of next."

"That's all your worried about?"

"Well, no, but it keeps my mind off other things."

"Like what?"

"Like me being a mother. Hermione, I'm not ready to be a mother. I've never taken care of a baby. I don't take care of Teddy. That's Harry's job. I've never diapered a baby. I never babysat Victoire, Dominique, or Molly."

"You helped Ron and me with Victoire."

"Come off it, I didn't do much." She swallowed more of her tea. "Oh, this isn't helping at all." She placed the mug on the bedside table and sighed.

"You've 8 months to prepare yourself. You don't have to take it all in right now. Right now, you just need to make sure you keep yourself healthy for the baby. You'll be a fine mother and you've time to prepare."

"I do."

"You do."

"Thanks."

"Matthew wanted to say hi." Verity entered the women's dressing room the next day holding her 10 month old son. "Say hi, Matthew. Can you say hi to Mummy's friends?"

He buried his head into his mother's shoulder.

"You were so beautiful yesterday and you're even more beautiful today," she complimented Hermione.

"Thank you."

"Mattie and I are going to find a seat. We just wanted to say hi. I do have to thank you for having two weddings. I'm honestly shocked George let me off for both of them."

As Verity left the room an older lady entered.

"My Hermione!"

"Gran!"

Hermione jumped up, which was hard to do in her wedding gown and hugged her paternal grandmother tightly.

"It's been too long. Alright, Dear?"

"Yes. You?"

"I manage. Introduce me to your girls."

"These are my bridesmaids, Luna and Angelina and this is my matron-of-honor, Ginny."

"Not getting enough vitamin D in your diet, are you? You look awfully weak."

"I'm fine," Ginny retorted cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I recommend more sunshine."

"Thanks, Gran. I think you need to find a seat. The ceremony's going to start soon." Hermione ushered her grandmother out the door.

"It's the gravantris," Luna remarked.

"Arthur is in complete awe," Mrs. Weasley said giving Mrs. Granger an odd look as she entered the room. "You don't know how happy you've made him having a Muggle wedding here. You just might become his favorite daughter-in-law."

Hermione looked at Angelina who laughed gently.

"Dear, are you feeling well? You look awfully pale."

"I'm fine, Mum," Ginny said against gritted teeth.

"Right. You do look lovely, Hermione."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly. I've tried for years to get Harry to do the same, but the boy won't budge."

"M-Molly," she tried out with a nervous smile. "He's not, uh, he's not…"

"He's keeping his mouth shut."

"Thank you. My parents, well, my mum put a lot into this and I would hate for it to get ruined because someone let out a secret."

Ginny's cheeks turned mildly red.

"Are you sure you're all right. You look a bit flushed," Molly asked her daughter.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mum? I'm fine!"

"Right," Molly began ready to say something else when a strawberry blonde woman stuck her head in the door.

"Miss Granger, are you ready?"

Hermione looked up and nodded.

"Let's get this going, Mrs. Weasley?"

Angelina and Molly both looked at the lady.

"The mother-in-law."

Mrs. Weasley followed the woman out the door.

"Honey?"

Dr. Granger stepped into the room.

"Dad! We could have been undressed!"

His cheeks turned red.

"Ready?"

"Dominique, you're first and Teddy will follow," the strawberry blonde said to the two-year-old.

The bridal party stood in the lounge waiting to make their entrance. String instruments played typical wedding fare.

"You remember what your sister did yesterday?" Angelina asked.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip.

"Right and go." The strawberry blonde lady pushed Dominique out into the hall.

The music changed. Dominique took two steps and stared at the audience. Her lower lip quivered. She dropped the basket.

"No!" She wailed.

Fleur ran to the aisle and embraced her young daughter. After a moment of speaking in French she lead her to her seat.

"I can do it!" Victoire hopped to the aisle, grabbed her sister's abandoned basket, and continued with the duties of the flower girl.

"That was a catastrophe," Ginny whispered.

"I think they handled it pretty well," Hermione whispered back.

The rest of the party went down the aisle without incident.

"We can always turn back," Dr. Granger said.

Hermione looked at her father.

"He's already my husband."

"We could run away to France or America, change your name, he'd never know."

"Dad!"

"Right, just checking how much you love Rob."

"Dad,you know his name is Ron," she giggled.

Stepping onto the aisle Hermione got her first glimpse of Ron wearing a full black tux with a white tie and a burgundy vest. The smile on his face brought tears to her eyes. Her grip on her father's arm kept loosening until she reached her husband and he completely let go.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked.

"Her mother and I," Dr. Granger answered.

He kissed his daughter on the cheek and sat down next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

Hermione looked into Ron's clear blue eyes as he took hold of her hands and part of the bouquet as she still held it. They weren't sweaty like yesterday. They were soft and tender, grasping her hands as if they never had to let go. She hadn't felt anything like it before.

"Now, with the vows."

"Oh." Hermione pulled her hands out of Ron's embrace. He gave her a quizzical look. "I, er, wrote something." She pulled a folded piece of white lined notebook paper out of her bouquet. "It was the only place I could keep it," she whispered to Ron. "'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.' Elizabeth Barret Browning.

"I could keep going. I could keep looking up things in books. But, I can't find the answer in a book. I'm always looking to books for answers. They do have answers to many questions, but not now. I have to look inside me. Inside is a love burning ever brighter, a flame that shall never extinquish no matter how hard one tries. You are my light and my soul. You are my yesterday, my today, and my tomorrow. You are my eternity. My life didn't begin until I met you at age eleven and it won't end without you. Thank you for rescuing me and thank you for coming back. You are always welcome back. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch. The two re-exchanged rings and at the end when the preacher ordered Ron to kiss his bride, Ron took hold of Hermione and gave her just as passionate a kiss as he did yesterday.

"Thank you." Hermione laid her head against Ron's chest during their first dance later in the afternoon.

"For what?"

"For being such an amazing guy." She looked up into his freckled face. "You went along with all this and let me have the Muggle wedding for my parents."

"You deserve it. You put up with me for so long. It's the least I could do."

Leaning her head back down, she let the gentle sounds of the love song her mother picked out overtake her.

"Elizabeth Barrett Browning," Ron spoke absent-mindedly.

"What about her?"

"Who is she?"

"A Muggle poet. I did some research in Aunt Izzy's books last night."

After the dance, Ron and Hermione made their way back to the head table where the couple had had dinner with the bridal party.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked Harry who sat alone at the table holding a mug of beer.

"Nothing. Ginny just had to take a trip to…"

"Here." Ginny rushed toward the table as she patted down her dress.

"If you're not feeling well, it's fine if you leave," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm fine. Honest."

"Let's dance," Harry suggested.

"I don't feel like it." Ginny slumped into her seat.

"You don't have to stay," Hermione said.

"Why doesn't she have to stay?" George asked coming from the dance floor with Teddy in tow. "Are you not enjoying the reception? It's a wonderful party, Hermione," he said in a mock-serious tone.

Teddy jumped in Harry's lap.

"Ginny and I are going to dance, Ted."

"No, we're not."

"You're looking off color," George commented.

"Sod off. Go find Angelina."

"Woah, what's with the attitude? Not feeling well?"

"I feel fine! Merlin, why is everyone asking me that?"

"Ginny Dear, you look rather pale," Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting at the next table over with her husband and some relatives of Hermione's, walked over to the table and put a hand on her daughter's forehead.

"I'm not sick!"

"Awe you going to be sick?" Teddy asked.

"No!" Ginny shouted. "I'm pregnant!"

The music stopped in midsong and all heads turned towards the head table.

All right, that didn't happen, but it sure felt like it did.

"Pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley squealed. She wrapped her arms around Ginny who was still sitting.

"I—er—" she fumbled. "Sorry," she mouthed to Hermione and Ron. "Yes, Mum, Harry and I are, we are expecting."

"Oh my baby!"


	76. Flowers and Chocolate

Cleaning his teeth and examining himself in the mirror before his morning shower Harry went through his schedule for the day. He had just remembered what he was to do immediately after lunch when a streak of red flew past.

"Gin?" He said after spitting his toothpaste.

Her response was to be sick in the toilet. He held her hair as she continued vomiting. Once she was done she sat back and took a deep breath.

"I'm eleven weeks! When does this bloody end?"

Harry sat down and wrapped her in a hug.

"Soon."

"Minty fresh breath," she said slowly, "makes me--" she quickly let go and vomited into the toilet.

"Sorry."

"'S not your fault. I'm a bad mum." Tears began to escape down her cheeks.

"Because you're sick all the time? That's mental."

"Oh, so now I'm mental?" The tears fell faster.

"I-er-no, I'm the mental one. Why don't you head back to bed?"

She nodded slowly and Harry helped her to her feet.

"You need me to stay home? I will."

"No," she replied weakly crawling back under the covers. "Mum's close by and Kreacher..:"

"Right, forgot about him. You need him to bring you anything? Saltines? Tea? Porridge?" He softly rubbed her back as she closed her eyes.

"Ugh, the thought of food makes me nauseas."

"Sorry." He kissed her cheek. "You rest."

---

"Harry, the pictures are here," Ron called from his cubicle.

"What pictures?"

"Honeymoon!"

"You went to Cape Argentête in France."

"Yeah, you know it's on the other side of the Muggle beach, Cape Ferret."

"Right." Harry stepped inside his mate's cubicle.

"Not many pictures, you know," Ron winked, "but here they are." He handed Harry the moving photos.

Harry watched Hermione splash water on Ron and then Ron retalliate.

"Ho ho, what is this?" Harry held a picture of Hermione losing her swimsuit top.

Ron's ears turned deep red as he stashed the picture inside a desk drawer.

Harry continued looking at the couple sitting together on the beach, the inside of their hotel room, as Hermione unpacked, Ron dead asleep, walking around the wizarding village, and…

"Oops." Ron quickly took the photos away from Harry. "The rest are, well… " he mumbled.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What? It was our honeymoon!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, with your…anyway, how's Ginny?"

'Sick. The slightest thing sets her off. If this is how the rest of the pregnancy is going to go, I don't know how I'll get through it."

"Is there not some kind of potion she can take?"

Harry shook his head and sighed.

"It's the baby, I mean, it's natural and doesn't mean the baby's in harm, just that the baby doesn't agree with stuff. There's nothing we can do but wait it out."

"That sucks."

"Potter, I've the info on that woman in Norwich," Dawlish interrupted waving a manila folder.

"Ron, this is…"

"Yeah, go on."

Harry re-entered his cubicle with Dawlish right behind him jabbering away.

"She's 65 years old and she's lived in the same town all her life."

"What do we know besides it being a homicide?"

"She was hit with Locomotor Mortis and then with the killing curse. Locomotor Mortis caused her to fall and hit her head, which we noticed due to the bleeding."

"And that had to happen before the killing curse,"

"Because she would not have bled after," Dawlish finished.

"We have no motive and no suspects?"

Dawlish shook his head.

"Right, well, we need to get back to the site and investigate." Harry felt like working with John Dawlish was sometimes like working with a small child.

---

Harry took a deep breath after flooing into the kitchen of his home that evening. He had spent a grueling day investigating a murder site with his partner. All he wanted to do was kick off his shoes and relax, but first there was something else he needed to do.

"Gin?"

Entering the sitting room he spotted Ginny laying on the couch reading a book.

"Oh, hey, Harry. Is that for me?"

He looked down at the stuff in his hands.

"You were feeling bad this morning so I thought I'd get you something to cheer you up. Flowers and a box of Honeyduke's chocolate." He sat down next to her as she scooted up and closed the book allowing Harry to see the title, _A Witch's Guide to Pregnancy and Baby._

"Oh, oh, get those flowers away from me!" Ginny covered her mouth.

"Are you?"

"Naus—" she said before running to the bathroom.

Dejected, Harry looked at the flowers. Placing the box of chocolates on the coffee table, he headed to the floo, grabbed a pinch of powder, threw it into the flames, and stuck his head in.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Call me, Molly, Dear. Harry, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley stood at the counter waving her wand and directing a stirring spoon in a large pot.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley, er, except Ginny. Well, I mean, she was sick this morning. I bought her flowers to cheer her up, but they're making her sick. May I come over? I'd like you to have them."

"Oh, Harry. That's very sweet of you."

Leaning out of the fireplace, Harry oriented himself back in his kitchen. He hated the sensation of his head being in one place and his body being in another.

"They're so beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley took a sniff after Harry presented her with what was supposed to be Ginny's flowers. "And they smell wonderful. You did good."

"Thanks."

"Good evening, Harry."

"Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"How is everything?"

"Good. Gin's still getting sick."

"Harry brought me flowers." She conjured up a vase on the kitchen table. "Well, he bought them for Ginny, but the smell makes her ill." She conjured up water in the vase. "She's doing well, otherwise." She walked over to the table and placed the flowers in the vase.

"Right. I better be going. Nice seeing you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Nice seeing you, too, Dear. Give Ginny our love."

"Where did you go?" Ginny asked when Harry returned home. She sat back on the sitting room couch with the box of chocolates open in her lap.

"I gave your mother the flowers."

"That's so sweet. I'm sorry I can't enjoy them."

"That's all right. You seem to be enjoying the chocolate."

Nodding, she stuffed one in her mouth, picked up another piece, and stuffed it in Harry's mouth.

"Cawabell," he said as he chewed. "It's not making you sick."

She shook her head.

"I love you." She kissed him on the lips.


	77. A Dangerous Place

"Don't forget, we have the appointment at half past eleven with my midwitch for the first time," Ginny called out as Harry reached for the pot of floo powder.

"Right, your midwitch." Harry put the pot down and turned to look at his wife still in her yellow and black striped pajamas. He wondered if she purchased them at a Wimbourne Wasp clearance sale.

She patted her stomach. It wasn't showing. Harry didn't see any change, but according to Ginny her pants were snugger.

"Yes, Harry, my midwitch. This is important. She's the one who'll help me give birth."

He walked over and gave his wife a kiss.

"I'll be here."

"You better!" He heard her call as he stepped into the floo and disappeared.

---

"Another murder?"

"Double murder," Dawlish answered as Harry entered his cubicle. "Boy and girl in their 20s."

"Where this time?"

"Godric's Hollow."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"That's close to where you live, isn't it?" Dawlish put a blue push-pin through the map on his wall. "I'm sure whoever it was wasn't after you."

"I wasn't even thinking that, thanks."

"You think we should investigate?"

Harry rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

"Yes."

---

"No signs of struggle," Dawlish pointed out.

The two bodies laid side-by-side, almost unharmed except for a gash on the right arm of the boy. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought they were sleeping peacefully.

Dawlish waved his wand over the two bodies.

"The boy was hit by diffindio and Avada Kedavra and the girl was hit by just Avada Kedavra."

"It's as if they knew he,"

"Or she," interrupted Dawlish.

"Or she was coming and didn't put up a fight."

"They were attacked from behind."

"From behind? They would have fallen forward."

"The boy was hit in the upper torso area, I believe, and it doesn't look like it was in the front.  
Maybe he or she arranged the couple this way."

"Why would he go through all that trouble?"

Dawlish shrugged.

"Well, the other murders were caught by surprise. We need to check the house for other clues," Harry said.

Checking around the sitting room where the two bodies lay, nothing seemed disturbed. A blanket lay strown over the couch and a pair of shoes sat idly near the entrance to the foyer, but other than that, the room was clean.

"The upstairs is immaculate," Dawlish said an hour later.

"Found anything?"

"I don't know, to be honest, but I took an immense amount of notes."

"Good. Do you mind if I check on Ginny before we head back to the office? I want to make sure she's safe since we live in the area."

The two Apparated to the other side of Godric's Hollow and entered in the front door of Harry's house.

"Ginny!" Harry called.

"Missus has a guest," Kreacher said from the top of the stairs.

"Guest?" Harry furrowed his brow. "Who—" He glanced at the clock in the foyer. "Bloody handbags! Her midwitch appointment. Merlin, I'm late. She's going to kill me! I was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!" He shoved his folder into Dawlish's hands. "Here's my notes. I'll be back after lunch."

"Your late," Ginny said through clenched teeth when Harry appeared in the sitting room.

"I'm sorry."

"No." She sat on the couch gripping a tea cup in both hands. "You knew this was important to me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You forgot." Tears sprang to her eyes.

"Gin!"

"No, Harry." She pushed him away as he tried to get closer. "You were supposed to be here by half past 11."

"I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"Harry," she said ignoring him. "This is my midwitch, Elsie Shaw."

Opposite Ginny sat an older woman with dark blonde hair mixed with gray wearing dark yellow robes.

"Good morning," she greeted him extending her hand for a shake which Harry accepted. "I've been having a nice talk with your wife. This is your first baby?"

Harry nodded.

"And she says you're due the 18th of May?"

Harry nodded again. Elsie sipped from her teacup.

"Right. I am excited to work with you, to help you on your journey to becoming parents. I've already been through most of this with your wife, but I'm happy to start over. I've been a midwitch for 32 years. I love my job. Do you have any questions?"

Tentatively, Harry sat down next to Ginny. He reckoned she didn't want him to sit down, but then he also thought she might not want any more tension. He watched Ginny hold her cup and wished he had one, but he didn't want to move or say anything to make her angrier.

"I don't know," Harry said, not sure what to say.

"It's natural to be scared and not know what to do. Remember, I am here for you. As you know, the wizarding community is rather small and we're fortunate to have a number of midwives so she only has to take on one patient at a time. You have my undivided attention throughout your pregnancy. Ginny, how are you feeling?

"Better."

"Yes," Elsie replied. "Yes, of course, but are you experiencing any morning sickness or no?"

"Oh, right. I have had the most awful morning sickness all day, but it's lessening now and only appearing in the early morning."

"Unfortunately, we are not able to work a potion that can rid mothers-to-be of the dreadful sickness."

Elsie went through the rest of the questions, hers and theirs, getting to know Ginny's and the baby's health as well as explaining exactly what her job entailed. She examined Ginny to find out she had gained one pound since her appointment at St. Mungo's in September. Her calming voice made everything sound relaxed and much easier than the new parents-to-be believed.

"She seems nice," Ginny said afterwards, relaxing on the couch, no longer holding her cup with a death grip.

"Yes," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Are you all right? You were late to the appointment and now you seem off on some other planet."

He watched Ginny place her cup on the coffee table.

"This world is a dangerous place."

Ginny reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Did you just come to that realization?"

"Haha, no, what I mean is I'm Harry Potter. I'm an Auror and the wizard who defeated Voldemort. I'm targeted."

"Harry," Ginny said slowly almost dropping his hand. "Is this about you being late? Were you late this morning because you were the target of something?"

He listened to Kreacher pad through the kitchen. It was a tough question to answer. He could tell the truth and scare his wife or he could lie and put her in trouble.

"Honestly, I don't know. You know Robards doesn't like us discussing our cases outside the office, but this one hit a bit too close to home."

Ginny's brown eyes filled with fear. He didn't want to scare her, worry her, but he did need to let her know the dangers.

"There was a double murder here in Godric's Hollow," he said slowly.

Ginny gasped as she threw her hands to her mouth.

"We-we don't know much about the case. We don't know who's doing it and why. But, we do need to take extra precautions."

"Are they after you?" She sat up straight.

"I don't know. It was on the other side of town," Harry responded standing up. He looked into Ginny's brown eyes and began pacing the room. "There's so much I don't know. I do know I want to keep you safe. You and our baby."

"Right."

"I think you should stay at the Burrow until this is over."

"What? You mean move back home with my parents?"

"If they, he, whoever is after me they might attack our house. You're not in any shape to fight."

"What the—Harry James Potter! I may be pregnant, but I can still use a wand, which I don't mind using on your arse."

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Lunch is being ready," Kreacher said, sticking his head into the room.

Harry took a deep breath, ignoring the house-elf.

"You moving to the Burrow, bad idea. I just want to keep you safe and I don't want to risk anything with the baby."

"Harry," she placed a soft hand on his cheek, "I know you don't want to lose the baby. I know you're worried. This is your first chance at a real family. I understand all that. According to the book I'm reading it's natural to be worried. You don't need to add to the worry. I am a capable witch. I can take care of myself and I can take care of this baby."

He knew it was true. He knew Ginny could defend herself no matter what size her stomach became. Slughorn didn't invite her into his special club back at Hogwarts for nothing.

"You don't even know if he, she, they, or whoever are after you," she added.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just taking precautions. Better safe than sorry."

"I know. I love that you care for me and the baby." Her stomach growled. "Now, can we eat? Baby's hungry."


	78. I Miss It

"And so he put up the Fidelius Charm last night," Ginny said over hot tea with her mother in the kitchen of the Burrow. "He's the Secret Keeper."

"I thought we were past this."

Ginny put her mug down and looked at her mother across the table.

"We're never past this."

"You're going to be a mother soon." Molly rubbed her daughter's warm hands. "I didn't think your children would have to deal with this."

"I'm—" She paused. "It is better now with V-Voldemort gone, but Harry is, well, he's Harry, and as he's told me, that's always going to put him in danger."

"We read in the Daily Prophet the Harpies won their latest match," Mrs. Weasley spoke up trying to ease the tension in her daughter.

Ginny looked down at the table. She hadn't told anyone that she didn't resign from the team. The plan she and Harry talked over was for her to give up Quidditch and raise their baby. She did want to be a stay-at-home mother like her mum. She admired her mother in so many ways. There was no one more ideal for the position. But, deep inside, she couldn't give up her dream of being a professional Quidditch player, of being the star. Instead of resigning, she only gave captain Gordania Ingles her leave of absence, hoping as soon as her midwitch or a healer gave her permission she could return to the sport.

"It's their first win all season," Mrs. Weasley continued.

A rock sunk in Ginny's stomach. Maybe they wouldn't want her back. They didn't win any matches this season with her and they finally won without her. Gordania could easily tell her not to return.

"I haven't really been paying attention," Ginny replied.

"Oh, really?"

She shrugged. She didn't want to talk about Quidditch, with the team doing well without her.

"Are you all right?" Her mother waved her wand to send the two empty mugs to the sink.

"I'm f-fine," she lied.

"I know my daughter. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mum. I'm fine." She smiled weakly.

"Was it the tea?"

"No, the tea was fine."

"Is it the baby?"

"No, Mum, it's not the baby. It's nothing." Ginny sighed, placing her head in her hands. "I miss Quidditch," she blurted after a quick moment.

"Ah," Mrs. Weasley said sounding all-knowing.

"No, not 'ah'. I didn't quit Quidditch. I want to stay home and raise the baby, like you, but I also want to play Quidditch."

"You didn't quit?"

"I'm on a leave of absence. I plan to return as soon after the baby's born as a healer or my midwitch allows."

"Well, you have some time to think about this."

"I don't need to think about this! I want to return to Quidditch."

"Of course you do."

"Mum! I don't need you patronizing me!"

"Honey, I just don't think you've thought this through properly."

"I have. I have sat here for the past two months. I've nothing to do but sit and think."

"Dear—"

"No." Ginny jumped up from her chair and headed for the floo. "I don't want to sit here and argue with you."

"All right, we'll discuss something else."

"No, I'm going home." She took a pinch of powder from the pot on the mantle, threw it into the flames, and disappeared.

---

Ginny angrily leafed through an old Quidditch magazine that evening when Harry floo'd home from work.

"What happened today?" He asked abruptly, stepping into the sitting room about to give his wife a kiss.

"I had tea with my mother."

"Nothing wrong there. You enjoy spending time with your mother." Harry kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead and sat down next to her on the couch.

Ginny forcefully flipped a page in the magazine almost ripping it out.

"Apparently not. What happened?"

She looked up from the magazine.

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't be taking your rage out on your magazine if it was nothing."

She sighed and placed her magazine on the table.

"My mum said a few things today I disagree with."

"Would you mind enlightening me on what those few words were?"

"No, Harry, just," She paused. "We talked about Quidditch."

"Oh?"

"I miss Quidditch, all right?"

"Understandable. I missed it when Ron, Hermione, and I were on the run from Voldemort."

"No, it's not like that. I don't miss the sport, I miss…Harry, I know we talked about this and I know we came to a conclusion, but, I want to return to the Harpies."

"Now?"

"Not now." She rolled her eyes. "After I have the baby."

"You said you wanted to be like your mum and stay home to raise the baby."

"I do. I do. I want to play Quidditch, too."

"Gin, this is your decision."

"I—you're not angry?"

"I think you need to think about this some more, but no, I'm not angry. Were you—did you think I was?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"My mum was. She didn't come right out and say it, but she said I needed to think about this like I wasn't being rational or something."

He ran his fingers through her long red hair.

"I'm sure that's not what she meant."

Ginny lifted her head and gave him a slightly evil look.

"You're taking her side, aren't you?"

"What? No. I'm not taking any side."

"I'm your wife. You're supposed to take my side."

"I—I—that's not what I meant. I, er," he paused. "It's just your hormones talking," he muttered under his breath.

"My what?" Ginny screeched.

"Nothing?"

"My hormones! I'll show you hormones!" She jumped up and stomped towards the staircase. "You may want to think about sleeping elsewhere tonight." She stomped up the stairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. A few minutes later she opened the door and tossed out a blanket and pillow.

Lying on her bed she thought out her frustrations. Why can't they just agree with her? It's her child. She's the one who will be raising it. Well, Harry would be, too, as he's the father, but he's just the father. He'll be at work and she'll be home raising the baby wishing she could play Quidditch. But, he'll be at work making money to support the family, not that they need the money.

Harry is the father, though, and should have some say in how the baby is raised.

She sat up.

She needed to talk to Harry, consider his feelings, as he was the father, her husband, and going to raise the baby with her.

"Harry?" She called out as she exited the bedroom, stepping over the blanket and pillow lying haphazardly in the hallway.

"In here," he replied calmly.

"You didn't tell me dinner was ready." Ginny entered the kitchen and sat down across from Harry in her usual spot.

"You were angry. You slammed the door. I didn't think you wanted to come down to dinner with me."

"You didn't bother finding out!"

"Gin, let's not start this over again."

"Start what? You're the one who…no, wait, that's Kreacher's job."

"I told him not to bother you. You seemed like you didn't want to be bothered."

"You think you know me, Harry Potter?"

He shrugged, digging his fork into his shepherd's pie.

"I can't believe this."

Ginny took a sip of water and sat her glass back down staring at Harry. She immediately ran to the loo and stuck her face in the toilet. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't acknowledge them. A tear slid down her face. Her hair was pulled back from her face. Slowly, she leaned against the wall, tears coming faster.

Wrapping his arms around her, Harry patted Ginny's back. She let the tears stop while she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I hate this." She sat up releasing herself from her husband. "Stupid nausea."

"Hey, hey, you're carrying our child. These things happen." He handed her some toilet paper which she used to wipe her eyes and her nose. "You want to go back to the table?"

"I think I want to lie down."

"You need some help?" He asked as they both stood up.

"No, thanks."

Lying in bed with the covers drawn over her, Ginny took a deep breath. She was getting herself too worked up and she needed to calm down. If this was what pregnancy was like now she didn't know if she could hold out until May. Fortunately, she had a very understanding husband. Too understanding. She didn't deserve someone like Harry.

"You're looking better."

"I don't deserve you."

Harry sat down on the bed, leaving his dresser drawer open, which he had been rummaging in. He patted her feet under the covers.

"No, you don't."

She turned over to look at him, her mouth agape. He wasn't supposed to agree with her.

"You deserve better." He closed her mouth by lifting her chin with his right hand and lightly kissed her lips. "But, you're stuck with me."

"Harry!"

"You deserve someone who isn't in such a dangerous job, someone who will always be able to be here for you, someone who won't put you in danger."

"This is my pity party."

"Right, sorry." He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Pity away."

"Ugh, Harry, now I can't do it." She sighed. "Why do you make me love you so?"

He shrugged back to getting his pajamas out.

"You really want to return to Quidditch once Junior or Juniorita is born?"

"Who?"

"Our baby. Honestly, you call yourself its mother."

She smacked his arm playfully after he lay down in bed wearing a pair of brown pajamas.

"We are never naming any child Juniorita."

"Harriet then. I'm glad we decided."

"Right. To answer your question, yes, I do want to return. I didn't think I did when we had this discussion before, but I really miss flying."

"You'll be able to fly once the baby's born."

"Yes, that's when I want to return to Quidditch. You men don't get it. Pregnancy doesn't stop you from doing what you want to."

Ginny turned away from Harry. She wasn't mad at him. She didn't want him to see her tear up. She already did that once in his presence today. She needed to remain strong.

"Gin."

"Stop," she whined, swatting her hand to get the shaking to stop.

"Sorry, I have to go in. Robards sent a message he needs all the Aurors. Just go back to sleep. It's only a quarter past two."

"What?" She opened her eyes wide.

"Go back to sleep. I just want to let you know I'm leaving. Robards needs all the Aurors at the office."

"It's after 2 in the morning, it must be important." Ginny tried to sit up, but Harry urged her back down.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you wake up."

Silently, she watched him grab his cloak and exit the room. Closing her eyes, she replayed the image of Voldemort carrying Harry into the Great Hall. It had been over 7 years, but the pain was still fresh. The image vanished when she heard a knock on the door.

"Were you asleep?" Hermione asked when Ginny answered the door in her dressing gown. Hermione stood before her in a pair of gray sweatpants and a green flannel night shirt.

Shaking her head, Ginny lead her to the sitting room.

"Robards called in Ron, too?"

"Yeah, I reckon maybe you didn't want to be alone.

"You mean _you_ didn't want to be alone."

Ginny lead Hermione to the sitting room, conjured up blankets, and snuggled in the corner with a white, blue, and black plaid one.

"Did Harry tell you about the murder on the other side of the village?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, pulling the black blanket around her.

"Yeah, a couple, boy and girl, younger than us. He thinks whoever did this could be after him."

"Is this related to tonight?"

"I don't know. Harry won't tell me anything. I know he says Robards doesn't want them talking about their missions, but I really think Harry just doesn't want to talk about them. He put the house under the Fidelius Charm, but you were able to get here."

"He told me the location of your house this morning at work. I thought that was odd, but now it makes sense. Do you think someone could be after Harry?" Hermione asked tucking her brown hair behind her ear. "You haven't heard of any breakouts from Azkaban have you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know."

Her stomach growled.

"Was that you?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat dinner."

"That's not good."

She made a face.

"I wasn't feeling well earlier."

Hermione waved her wand and a handful of chocolate frogs appeared on the table.

"Don't tell Ron. These are from his stash."

She picked one up, tore open the package, and pulled out the card.

"Fingal the Fearless. Ron's got three of him."

"Save it. We can give it to the kid for its collection." Ginny patted her stomach

"Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"It's too early to tell. Harry and I've discussed it and we don't want to know."

"You don't want to know?"

"We want to be surprised."

"You won't know how to decorate his or her room or what clothes to buy. Are you sure you want to be surprised?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes. We'll buy unisex clothes and toys and pick a neutral theme for the room. It's not as hard as you make it sound. Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed after ripping open a chocolate frog package. "Ron!"

"What?" Hermione grabbed the card from Ginny. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Auror with the British Ministry of Magic. Helped Harry Potter defeat the dark wizard, Voldemort. As part of The Golden Trio with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, founded Dumbledore's Army, a student organization created to stand up against the regime of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge, as well as learning practical Defense Against the Dark Arts. Earned a Special Services to the School Award for helping destroy the Basilisk in Salazar Slytherin's infamous Chamber of Secrets. Keeper for Gryffindor House Quidditch Team from 1995-1997. Ron Weasley enjoys playing Wizards Chess and rooting for the Chudley Cannons." She turned the card over to reveal Ron waving to her. "It is Ron! He is going to be over the moon when he finds out."

"Over the moon? I remember as a young kid his obsession with the cards. He'd beg me to let him open my package just so he could have my card. I doubt he ever thought he'd be worthy enough to have his face on one." She bit the head off her frog. "Mmm. He ca' hab aw by cahds ad log ad I ged de choc'lade."


	79. More Problems

She felt the cold feet against her back and the plastic stuck to her cheek. Her legs ached and her arm felt funny. Being run over by a truck might possibly give her a similar experience. Yawning, she spat her bushy hair out of her mouth.

_The Potters' sitting room, _she thought upon opening her eyes and noticing Ginny at the other end of the couch. Peeling the plastic off her face, which turned out to be a chocolate frog wrapper, she noticed the pile of cards on the table. Did they really eat that many chocolate frogs? Before sitting up, her eyes landed on the wall clock.

"Ginny!" She shouted.

"Five more minutes, Mum," the redhead mumbled.

"Did Harry return last night?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Harry what?" Ginny blinked her eyes only half opening them. "Hermione?" She rubbed her face. "Oy, what time is it?"

"Half past seven. I need to leave." Hermione threw the blanket off her knocking over the pile of cards revealing a Dumbledore, Antioch Peverell, and Ron.

"Leave?"

"Work, Ginny. Some of us have to make a living. Go to bed. I'm sure Ron and Harry will return before we know it."

---

"You're late," Richards stated as Hermione walked down the hall toward her office. "My, you look rough."

"Thanks," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You want to talk about it?" He stepped closer to her. It appeared he had been headed for the lifts, but now he followed her to her office.

"Ron was called in last night," was all she said.

Richards put his arm around Hermione after she opened the door to her office. She shrugged him off.

"How do you put up with him being an Auror?"

"I put up with it very well, thank you." She gave him a look of annoyance and began searching through the huge stack of parchment on her desk.

"You look like you do." He leaned against the door frame.

"I didn't sleep well last night. I stayed up late," she admitted.

"Aw, Hermie."

"Hermie?"

"Sorry, you don't like?" He frowned.

"No, I don't like." She pulled the parchment from the bottom of the pile and began reading.

"Are you angry?"

"I didn't sleep well last night. Just let me do my work."

"Right, if you need help…"

"I know where you are," she finished exasperatedly.

He closed the door when he left.

Time went by as she buried herself in legal documents. She was doing a wonderful job getting her House-Elf Liason Promotion off the ground.

"Richards, I need to work!" She exclaimed when she heard her door open. She was actually surprised he didn't knock. At least he could be considerate about that.

"Richards?"

"Ron!" Hermione leapt from her chair and gave him a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm happy to see you, too." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You're bleeding." Hermione spotted blood staining the right side of his robes.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Does it hurt?" She lightly patted the area.

"Only when you touch it," he winced.

"Sorry."

"'Ve you had lunch, yet?"

"Lunch? You're bleeding and all you can think about is lunch."

"It's just a scratch. I'm starving."

"You're just a Weasley is all."

He gave her a weak smile.

"Do let me fix up your wound?"

"I'll be all right." He put his arm around her. "Let's have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. You can get off for lunch, can you?"

She nodded glancing at her unfinished work.

---

Entering the Leaky Cauldron via the Floo Network, after brushing off their robes, the couple chose a small round table near the front of the not-so-crowded pub. Immediately upon sitting down, Hannah rushed to their table. She wiped her hands on her robes leaving a smudge next to a grease stain.

"So good to see you in here. How are you two?"

Hermione glanced at Ron before answering, "fine."

"That's great. What can I get you?"

"Two butterbeers," Ron replied holding up two fingers.

"I'll be right back with that."

"You think she's doing all right?" Hermione asked Ron in a soft sort of hushed voice.

He shrugged.

She shook her head.

"How did your hurt yourself?" She asked bluntly.

"I—on the mission."

"I figured that one out."

"Well, you know, Robards, he doesn't really like us telling others about our current missions."

"You know what I think? I think that's rubbish. How do you think it would have been if Dumbledore told Harry not to tell us anything?"

"That's not the same! We were in it together and he knew he could trust us. You're not an Auror and Robards doesn't know you."

"Are you saying I'm not trustworthy?"

"Not at all! You're the first person I would come to with anything, if I could."

"I don't know, Ron, those are just words."

"It's true."

Hannah returned with their mugs of butterbeer.

"Let me know when you're ready to order." She smiled weakly before leaving.

"Whatever. I know."

"What do you know?"

"Ginny told me Harry told her about the murders. A couple was murdered in Godric's Hollow. Someone could be after Harry."

"Not anymore."

"N-not anymore? What do you mean?" She realized in her excitement to see Ron she never asked about Harry's welfare. That was so unlike her.

"We weren't supposed to kill him."

"H-Harry?"

Ron chuckled, wincing a slight bit.

"No, not Harry. He's fine. Scratched and bruised, but fine."

"Why won't you let me take a look at your wound?"

"It's nothing, Hermione!"

"No, it's not! It could get infected."

"No!"

Slowly, Ron lifted up his robes enough to show Hermione the bandage soaked with blood wrapped around himself.

"You killed the wizard after Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject back to what they had been discussing.

"The boss. We killed the boss. You know the group Rutilus Diabolus? They've been committing the murders and we killed the guy who took Roger Esme's place."

Hermione gasped.

"Apparently putting their old boss in Azkaban didn't do anything. They just found a new leader and are worse than ever. They've never really resorted to serial killing. They mostly deal in importing and exporting illegal goods."

"If they can break one rule it makes it easier to break another."

"We've been after this group for hundreds of years. That should be a hint to someone."

"That you need someone else on the case? You caught one boss and killed another."

"Yes, but we didn't shut them down. They're still out there."

Instead of continuing the conversation the two got down to looking at the menu. Hermione tried to flag Hannah down when they were ready to order, but she was busy talking to a tall, husky man.

Hannah stood behind the counter pouring a glass of firewhiskey when the man pulled out his wand. He grabbed her by the robes causing her to spill the drink on the counter. She tried to reach for her wand but the man grabbed her arm with the hand holding his wand.

Jumping up and pulling out his wand, Ron exclaimed, "Stupefy!" When the spell missed, breaking off a piece of the edge of the counter, he tried to call out another spell, but fell to the floor gripping his side in agony.

"Ron!" Hermione glanced back and forth between her husband and friend.

"I'm fine," he said between labored breaths.

"No, you're not."

Hermione bent down to Ron's level.

"Help Hannah," he managed. "C-contact Har-ry."

The cacophony surrounding them began to give Hermione a headache. She closed her eyes hoping it would drown out the sound as she brought to mind a happy memory and thought of her message to conjure up her Patronus. Quickly, her otter ran out the pub's door.

"You need to be at St. Mungo's."

"Hel-p Hannah," Ron urged.

Hermione peeked at the counter where another man had joined the fight. Hannah dueled both them, glasses and bottles breaking around them. Hermione aimed her wand at the shorter of the two men and whispered a stunning spell. The customers in the building ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

The spell missed the men, instead hit shards of glass, sending the glass flying. A piece made contact with the shorter man in the hand. It caught him offguard giving Hannah enough time to stun him herself.

"It's Harry!" someone shouted when Harry stepped out of the floo.

Without dusting himself off or anything, he ran to the counter, dodging the insane customers who were trying to make their way out the door or to the floo. He glanced at Ron and Hermione giving them a worried nod.

"He's here, Ron, let's go."

Without giving it a second thought, Hermione turned on the spot and disapparated.

"You should have come in sooner," the healer chastised as the bandage unwound itself from around Ron's torso.

"I tried bringing him in but he wouldn't come," Hermione said.

Ron, laying on the bed with his eyes close, grunted.

"That's worse than I thought."

Ron's eyes opened wide. Hermione reached for his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Right, sorry. It can still be healed, I just didn't expect it to look that bad. You really should have come in sooner, Mr. Weasley. If this thing became infected…" she trailed off, pulling a bottle of Essence of Dittany from her pocket.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized slowly while the healer rubbed the potion up and down his side. He looked into Hermione's eyes. "I was…I was trying too hard to be brave."

"You are brave, but this is just stupid."

"I need you to rest, Mr. Weasley. You should be free to go in a few hours once the dittany has done its job."

Ron rubbed his face.

"I am sorry."

"Sure, Ron. Why wouldn't you let me look at it? I've taken care of you before."

"I told you. I tried too hard to be brave. I reckoned I could make it through lunch, you'd go back to work, and I'd go home. I didn't want to worry you."

"What a load of…" she paused rolling her eyes.

"You asked."

"I've to get back to work. I'll come by after to pick you up." She leaned down to kiss him when something fell out of the pocket of her robes landing in her husband's lap.

"What's this?" Ron picked it up. "Ronald Bilius Weasley. Auror for the British Ministry of Ma—Merlin's pants! Merlin's pants! Is this what I think it is?" He turned it over to see himself whistling on the other side. "Merlin's pants!" He sat up too quickly and gripped his right side. "Oy!" Hermione laid him back down.

"What is it, Ron?" She asked coyly.

"Merlin, Hermione, why didn't you tell me? You knew about this?" He waved the card in her face.

"Knew about what?"

"This! This! My Chocolate Frog Card!"

"Excuse me," a male healer stepped over to the area. "I'm going to have to ask you for the sake of the other patients to tone it down."

Hermione glanced around the room. There were two other people in the ward and one was asleep.

"My Chocolate Frog Card!" Ron repeated in much quieter voice with a much louder expression on his face. "It lists my Special Service to the School Award!" He continued reading the card, mouthing the words to himself. "I wonder why it doesn't say anything about me sacrificing myself playing life size Wizard chess in year one or participating in the battle at the department of mysteries in year 5?" He frowned.

She smiled causing him to give her a funny look.

"Really, you think they should list all your achievements?"

He nodded.

"That would include the exact Horcrux you destroyed, the exact Death Eaters you fought as well as all the cases you've been on as an Auror, and of course, marrying me."

"Exactly."

"You expect all that on this card?" She took the card from Ron and waved it in her face.

"Yes!"

"Do you know how tiny the font would be? Especially for someone like Dumbledore or Merlin?"

"What's your point?"

She shook her head and rubbed his arm.

"Hon, I know you're crazy right now…"

"I'm not…" before he could finish she pressed her lips against his. "I love you," he said when they finished. "And I love this!" He slipped the card from Hermione's hands and waved it wildly in the air. "I'm on a Chocolate Frog Card!"


	80. Just a Little Rest

She brushed her hand through his hair. His eyes closed, he could easily fall asleep. He would, too, if he could somehow find a way to shut his mind off. It had been a month since he had gotten a good night's sleep. He tasted her lips on his. Such a sweet taste.

"I wish I could do more for you," she said softly.

"Dreamless sleep," he said, his eyes opening.

"We don't have any. You've work tomorrow. You know it's not good to take it when you have to wake up at a certain time in the morning."

He sighed.

"I know. This is just killing me. I can't wait for this case to be finished!"

He turned over in bed to lie on his side.

"Hey, baby." He rubbed his wife's stomach, which was starting to show. "You're being good to Mummy, aren't you? Not causing her any pain or making her sick?"

Ginny placed her hands on top of Harry's and smiled.

"No, he—"

"He?" Harry looked up at her expectantly.

"Or she, he or she is doing just fine."

"Baby, I wish you could help Daddy fall asleep."

"Harry," Ginny yawned.

"You're helping Mummy, you know."

She gently rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Think of the baby. Just think of the baby."

He closed his eyes and imagined a tiny little black, no, red, no black, well, the color didn't really matter haired baby with green, no, brown, no, blue eyes laying in a crib. The room was dark. The wind outside started to howl. There was a tapping at the window. The baby began to cry. The crying continued. The wind picked up speed. The window opened. The baby cried harder. Why wasn't anyone coming to help the baby?

A fog rose up. He couldn't see anything. The baby still cried, but he couldn't see him. A face rose from the fog, green with red eyes.

_Voldemort._

Not just Voldemort.

Two men stepped out aside him. One he knew as Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail. The other materialized slower. The nose came into shape, then the mouth, eyes, and finally the hair.

Roger Esme.

"It's him, Master."

After he spoke his images changed again.

"We finally have him in our grasp," Voldemort replied.

The face of Esme changed into another familiar face, but Harry could not make it out.

"Yes, he is ours."

Brian Patric, the former leader of Rutilus Daibolus.

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed, "quiet the baby."

Harry watched as a silver knife gleaming in the darkness appeared in Peter's right hand. He raised it up and stabbed the baby in the heart, blood pouring out.

"Harry!"

He awoke with a start.

"You were screaming," Ginny said worriedly. "Nightmare?"

He nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Baby, crying, Voldemort, Wormtail, stabbing."

"What?"

Harry cleared his throat and turned to look at Ginny, who he could barely make out in the darkness.

"There was a baby crying. Voldemort, Wormtail, and Esme appeared. Esme turned into Patric. Voldemort ordered Wormtail to quiet the baby. He stabbed the baby to death. What do you think this means?"

"Nothing." Ginny wiped his hair from his forehead. "It doesn't mean anything."

"How can you say that? Have you seen what dreams, nightmares, do to us?

"Sometimes a nightmare is just a nightmare. It doesn't have to mean anything. Yes, Harry, I know what nightmares can do to us. You're talking to me, the one possessed by Tom Riddle's diary and the one who received dreams warning me of danger that I did not impede, but sometimes a dream means nothing."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really think Voldemort is going to kill our baby?"

"I—"

"Voldemort is dead. The only one alive in your dream is Esme and he's in Azkaban."

"He could break out."

"I think you're overworrying about this." She turned to the other side.

"Gin—"

"I'm going back to sleep. It's a good two hours before you have to be up."

Harry sighed loudly. He was afraid to close his eyes, afraid to see Wormtail stick the knife in the baby. But, he needed sleep.

---

"We've a new lead on the Diabolus," Robards said in the meeting the next morning with Harry and Iva. "They're splitting up and moving to opposite ends of the country."

Harry rubbed his forehead. All this talk about the group gave him a headache.

"We have to keep an eye on both groups. This could be our chance to stop them once and for all." He placed his hands on the table after turning over some random parchment. "Iva I want you to take Weasley and check out the group in Plymouth. Potter," he started, taking a look at his young Auror. "are you all right?"

"I'm—I'm fine."

"Ron is currently working in Stratford," Iva interrupted.

"Take Dawlish then. Harry, I want you to go home."

He looked up.

"What? I'm fine."

"No, you're rubbing your head. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. You're not going to be of any use on this mission. I'm sorry."

"I can do it, sir."

"Don't try to be the hero here, Potter. That's how you get killed."

Harry shared a look with Iva.

"I'm just going to contact John." She pointed toward the door before leaving her seat and exiting.

"Potter, what's going on? I know you like to immerse yourself in your work, but this is too much." Robards swiveled his chair to the side.

"I—" Harry didn't know what he should admit. He wanted to continue working on the case. It was his case. "It's—"

"Your wife is pregnant, is that it?"

"Yes, no. I can handle this case."

Robards stood up, walked over to Harry, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I trust you. You're one of my best Aurors and that's saying something considering some of these men have worked here almost your entire life. I don't want to lose you and that's why I need to put your health above the mission."

"My health is fine."

"Why are you fighting this, Potter?"

He shrugged. Honestly, a day off might do him good.

"Christmas is coming up. Why don't you take a couple days off, do some shopping, visit family, whatever. Just don't think about this mission."

"Thank you, sir."

"See you next Monday."

---

"That's your third mug of Butterbeer. Usually when customers come in here to drink away their sorrows they try something harder," Hannah held up an empty glass, "like firewhiskey."

"Ginny would kill me if I came home drunk."

"So, this has nothing to do with her?"

He shook his head. He wasn't in The Leaky Cauldron to discuss work problems with Hannah.

"Have you had any attacks since last month?" He asked. Robards told him not to focus on this case, but he couldn't focus on other aspects of his job.

"Some suspicious looking men have been meeting here about once a week, but no attacks. You know, it's not unusual for the bartender to be attacked by drunken customers."

"Hannah, this wasn't just some drunken customer. These were members of the Rutilius Diabolus. You've heard of them?"

"Yeah, but they're just into illegal importing and exporting. They're really good as they've been around for a millennia."

"They're branching out." Harry took a swig of his fourth butterbeer.

"What do they have to do with me?"

"I don't know. You sold one of them a bad piece of meat? It's anything with people like this. They can hold grudges over the smallest thing."

Hannah sat down in the seat next to Harry.

"I told Neville about the attack. I tried to keep it from him, but it slipped out. He wants me to quit."

"Will you?"

"Will I what? Quit? No, I love my job. I love this place. I love being the center of the wizarding world. Well, that's a stretch, but so many people come in here. I know how to handle myself. I was in the D.A. I fought in the battle. I know how to take care of myself. We broke up," she finished in a small voice.

Harry almost spat out his butterbeer. The two were so in love. Whenever he saw Neville he always managed to mention Hannah. He had never seen him so confident as he was around her, even more than when he defied Voldemort.

"We dated. We loved each other. We finished." Hannah stood up. "I need to get back to work." She motioned to customers at other tables.

He took a big swig finishing off his drink. More trouble to add to his day. Could it get any worse?

"Firewhiskey, please!"

---

"That was fun!" Harry exclaimed, stumbling out of the fireplace later that afternoon. He grabbed his head. "Woah, maybe not."

Kreacher, scrubbing something in the kitchen, muttered incoherently.

"Harry, is that you?" Ginny called.

"I hear you, but I don't see you!"

"I'm upstairs!"

Harry giggled.

"Now, I'm coming downstairs."

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called back.

"Oh my."

"I love you."

She put her hands on him to straighten him as he started to rock back and forth.

"Are you drunk?"

"Me? Drunk? No."

"Oh, Harry, your breath smells awful. What are you doing home so early?"

"Me? Early? No."

"It's a quarter past 3. You're early. You didn't get—nothing happened at work?"

"No," he laughed draping an arm around Ginny. "Robardsh just thinks I need a couple days off."

Ginny nodded, leading him to the couch in the sitting room.

"Did he say why?"

"He said I looked tired and would not be good on the mission. I would be good. I would."

"I don't know, Harry. If Robards thinks you won't you might not. He's your boss."

"Silly boss."

"No, Harry, he's not a silly boss. He's a good boss."

Harry leaned his head against Ginny.

"Hannah and Neville broke up."

"What?" She almost threw him off her lap.

"Nannah and Heville broke up. I mean Havah and Nenille er Hannah and Nevlile…oh, you know what I mean."

"Hannah and Neville. What happened?"

"He doesn't want her fighting in the D.A."

"Harry, we haven't organized the D.A. since school."

He shrugged.

"You're a forgetful drunk. How much alcohol did you have?"

"A bit." He placed his index finger and thumb millimeters apart. "4 mugs of firewhiskey and 2 mugs of butterbeer," he paused. "Scratch that. Reverse it."

"4 mugs of butterbeer and 2 firewhiskey? Butterbeer won't get you drunk."

"Hannah said if you drink enough with firewhiskey it can."

Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's tangled hair. He looked up at her.

"She broke up with Neville."

Ginny's fingers stopped combing.

"Yeah, you said that. I jus—they seemed—well—"

"Yeah, I know."

"He's such a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him."

"You don't want him, do you?"

"What? No! I have you."

"Just checking. Ginny, my head hurts."

"I know, baby. Let me get you something for that." She stood up placing Harry's head against the cushions of the couch.

"Harry."

"Huh?" He opened his eyes to see two flasks in front of him. His glasses askew on his face, he couldn't make out much else.

"Take this to relieve your drunkenness." Ginny handed him the first flask in her right hand.

Harry quickly swallowed the pungent liquid.

"So, tell me, why are you home so early?"

Harry closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. He yawned.

"Robards wants me to get some rest for a few days before returning to the field."

"Mhm, yes, so do I."

"It's not so easy."

"I know." Ginny shook the remaining flask. "Sleeping draught."

---------

I hope everyone has a happy Easter and a great spring break (if you're lucky to have one around this time).


	81. Another Weasley Christmas

"Happy Christmas," Ginny whispered.

Snow fell outside dusting the ground white. The wind swirled giving the affect of a baker sprinkling powder on his goods, if one could make it out in the darkness. The weather was perfect for an early winter morning in December otherwise known as Christmas

"Wha—" Harry yawned. "What time is it?" He reached for his glasses off the bedside table.

"Five o'clock."

"Ginny!"

"Just practicing for when our kid's here."

"I don't think it's going to wake us up at 5 AM to open presents next year."

"I'm just joking. Couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how next year we will have a child, plus the baby's moving a lot. You do know, we'll give him or her gifts. It's not just us anymore."

Harry's mood brightened.

"No, you're right. It's not just us. We're a family. A mummy, daddy, and baby." He patted Ginny's stomach lightly.

---

The scent of sausage cooking filled the air along with the sound of someone walking outside the door. Turning over in bed, Harry almost fell out. He immediately opened his eyes and reached for his glasses which had ended up back on the bedside table. He didn't remember falling back asleep, but obviously he must have.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Ginny greeted him from her old desk chair.

"Morning."

Harry sat up noticing the presents at the foot of the bed. What really had him curious were the footsteps outside just a moment ago. The only ones here were him, Ginny, and her parents. Her brothers were all spending the holiday with their in-laws, except Charlie, who had no in-laws. He was staying in Romania with his dragons. Though Ginny's bedroom was on the second floor, Harry didn't really think anyone would be outside her room, especially if Mrs. Weasley was cooking downstairs.

"Percy's here," Ginny said as if she could read Harry's thoughts. "He and Audrey had a fight. She's at her parents with Molly and he's here."

Harry was not happy to hear that. Normal Percy was hard enough take. He glanced longingly at the gifts.

"Mum's cooking breakfast. We can open presents later."

Apparently, Ginny didn't get the hint.

Percy munched on a sausage link while Mr. Weasley sipped a mug of tea when the two entered the kitchen. Mr. Weasley looked up, but Percy kept on chewing.

"Happy Christmas," Mrs. Weasley sat two plates of pancakes and sausage on the table and with a flick of her wand two glasses of tea appeared. "Don't bother Percy," she whispered.

"Poor fragile Percy," he said sarcastically.

Harry sat down paying attention to nothing but his food.

"She's the one who got upset. She's the one who suggested I spend the day here alone."

Harry remained in his food.

"Percy, Dear, you will give our gift to Molly later?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mum. Harry, how's the Rutilius Diabolus going?"

Pancake caught in his throat. As he coughed, Ginny whacked him in the back.

"Sorry, er, it's fine."

Returning from his leave, Harry had been placed on light duty in regards to the Rutilius Diabolus case. He was still involved, but mostly did parchment work and research. Robards thought he was getting too involved and letting it affect other aspects of his life. He did not want Harry to burn out too soon.

"Kingsley says you're close to capturing them."

"Iva and Ron have been watching the gang on the southwestern coast. I'm not sure how close they are to actually making a capture." He stuck a forkful of pancake in his mouth. This was not what he wanted to talk about.

"How are things at work with you, Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her third oldest son.

"Fine. So, Gin, you're not returning to Quidditch once the baby's born?"

"No, not exactly." She glanced over at her mother who sipped her tea and tried not to look irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't decided."

"Audrey works full-time. Molly stays with a baby-sitter. It's a fine decision if you want to go back."

Ginny glowered at Mrs. Weasley.

"Wouldn't she rather stay home with Molly?"

"She needs the break. Do you know what it's like at home all day with a baby?"

"Do I? Who do you think raised the seven of you? House-elves? If we could be so lucky!"

Harry quickly stuffed the remainder of his pancake in his mouth. He could not get out of that room soon enough.

"It's okay if she spends all her time at work, but not me."

"Is that what your fight was about?" Mr. Weasley joined in. "Your mum and I used to fight about that. Working in the Muggle Artifacts office you don't know when you will be called in."

"I don't work with the misusing of Muggle artifacts, Dad. I am senior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. I have a highly important job and have to stay late many nights. I don't see what's so hard to understand about that."

---

"He acts like senior undersecretary is the most important job in the world," Ginny complained while unwrapping gifts later that morning.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Harry muttered.

He put down his box and locked eyes with her.

"Umbridge!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Oy, I hope he's not like Umbridge." Harry rubbed the scar on his hand.

"I—I didn't mean that. I—"

"I know. He just takes his job way too seriously."

"It is an important job."

"But not the end-all be-all."

"This is so beautiful."

Ginny held up a silver picture frame with the word "Baby" at the bottom.

"It's for the baby, well, when the baby's born I thought his or her first picture would be with you and then we put it in the frame."

"I love it." She kissed him on the cheek. "You can be in the picture, too."

The rest of the day went by quietly. Hermione and Ron had given Harry two books: _Dark Wizards in History: Our Account_ and _How to Be a Good Dad: A Wizard's Guide to Raising a Child. _The first book was a short book on accounts from former Aurors on capturing dark wizards. The second book, as it was appropriately named, was about raising a child from a dad's perspective. Harry spent most of the day looking at the books.

"Spending too much time with Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry as she draped herself over the couch. She had been going through some baby things Fleur and Audrey had given her as well as gifts from Hermione and Angelina.

Harry closed his book and looked at wife who placed her feet in his lap and rubbed her 5 month belly.

"Excited?" Percy asked.

Ginny almost fell off the couch. Her brother had been sitting in one of the arm chairs working on something she couldn't make out. He was so quiet Harry had forgotten he was there.

"Yes," she replied. "It'll be such a change."

"Of course, but it's worth it."

"What is it like for you?"

Harry turned from looking at Ginny to watching Percy. He didn't spend much time with him and was really curious as to how he found fatherhood, being the uptight workaholic that he was.

"I find working at the Ministry loads easier. But, late at night, when Molly looks up at me with content in her eyes, I know all the stress and worry is worth it. It's unexplainable, but I'm most sure you will understand the first time you look into your child's eyes." His gaze went over Harry's head, out the window.

"First Christmas," Ginny whispered.

Right, yes," Percy responded almost as quietly, but loud enough for Harry to pick up.

The three of them sat in silence for a good moment. Ginny patted Harry's legs with her feet and he started rubbing them. Her feet, not his legs. Percy just sat there, staring out the window. Shortly thereafter, Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. Upon fighting over the turkey leg, which Percy won, there was a commotion at the floo.

"Audrey?" Percy dropped the turkey leg splattering mashed potatoes.

"Dumla," Molly gurgled.

Brushing soot off her robes Audrey placed her daughter in her husband's lap.

"I—I—"

"Would you care to go in the other room?"

"No, that's all right. You don't mind?"

"No," he hesitated. "If this is what you want."

"Percy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I shouldn't have been angry with you on Christmas."

"That's it?"

"Ye-no. No, that's not it. That's just the start. I love you. I love you and we got married too soon and I don't know. We're going to make this work. We are. I am."

"Audrey, you're scaring me."

Everyone stopped eating and watched the conversation.

"We've been—you've been—I—I shouldn't have been upset with you for working all the time. You have an important job, of one I should be proud. I am proud."

Molly reached for Percy's horn-rimmed glasses. He absent-mindedly swatted her arm away.

"I know you really love your job. I've known since the first time I met you. You're a passionate person. If you like something, think it's worth your time, you throw yourself into it."

"You told me yesterday that I cared more about my job than our family."

"I was upset, tired, stressed out. I'm working a full-time job and a mother. I was angry you felt you could spend extra time at work, but I had to rush home and be mother and wife."

"You know—"

"I know how important your job is."

"You know—"

"I know you love me and Molly."

"You know—"

"No, I don't."

"I never knew this was bothering you before you blew up at me yesterday."

"That's because you're never home. When you are home you're tired and only want to talk about work. I'm afraid to mention anything for fear you'll get upset."

"Who wants desert? I made treacle tart," Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Molly, we just started dinner," Arthur answered.

"I can't know that something's wrong if you don't tell me."

"I don't want to make you mad."

This was a smart argument. Harry shared a look with Ginny. She smirked at him.

"Risk it. I can't fix things if I don't know there's something to fix."

"I'm upset you stay late at work, working late into the night some days, leaving me alone with Molly. I have to rush home at 5 to relieve the babysitter no matter what. I want to see more of you. I want you to spend more time with your daughter. I want you to care about your family as much as it appears you care about work. I want some days for you to rush home at 5 while I consider staying late to finish up work if I have to."

"I work late because my job is very important and doesn't conform to typical work hours. As long as the Minister is there I have to be there, too. I don't mean to leave you alone with Molly, but that gives you good bonding time. You can always let my mum watch her. She wouldn't mind if you are late. I do care about my family. I love both of you with all my heart. I'll see if Kingsley will let me leave early this coming week just for you."

"You don't have to be so condescending about it."

Percy heaved a huge sigh.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you to care."

"I do care! I care a lot. I love you. I love Molly. I would love to spend all day with just the two of you. We could have done that today if you didn't blow up at me yesterday."

"Oh please, you would not. It would take you away from your precious work!"

Audrey stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry about this."

Percy followed her handing Molly to his mother.

"He's always been into the Ministry."

"Ginny!"

"What, Mum, he has! Before he started Hogwarts all he talked about was one day working at the Ministry."

"You were six."

"Yes, but I remember him with that stupid book. What was it called? _Ministry_ something."

"It doesn't matter, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said.

"You don't think they'll get a divorce?" Ginny asked.

The thought hadn't crossed Harry's mind. He remembered Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia fighting loudly when he was a child. They were still together.

"All couples fight," he said. "Look at Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah…"

Startled at the sound of a loud crash, the four at the table ran into the living room to find Percy and Audrey lying on the floor laughing with a broken vase next to them.

"Are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Mr. Weasley repaired the vase.

"We're fine," Percy replied trying to catch his breath.

Molly had a worried look on her face like she was going to break into tears, but surprising everyone she giggled and threw her arms into the air. Audrey jumped up and took her from her namesake.

"Daddy and Mummy are fine. No more fighting."

---

"Let me get a look at your belly," Audrey said to Ginny.

The younger five sat around in the sitting room later that evening after finishing dinner, enjoying delicious treacle tart, and exchanging gifts with Percy, Audrey, and Molly.

Reluctantly, Ginny raised her robes to reveal her 19 week stomach to her sister-in-law.

"You're so little."

"Bullocks. I feel like a water balloon about to bust."

"Just wait. The feeling gets worse."

"Oy," Harry said, rubbing his head.

Ginny sat back down on the couch leaning her body into Harry's.

"Hey, I'm the pregnant one, not you."

"You can't get out of this one," Percy said.

"What?" Audrey sent him a look.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

"That's right, nothing."

"Men," Audrey smirked.

"Babloosh," Molly added.

"Right, men are babloosh."


	82. They're Back

The February wind blew the freshly fallen snow around. It was no longer snowing, but the effect of the wind made it harder to see than when it was. Ron bundled his jacket tighter around, pulling his scarf snug. He rubbed his mittened hands together.

"This is possibly the worst weather to do this," Iva muttered.

Her scars looked red and painful but she always acted as if they were not there.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes! They don't take a day off so we can't take a day off."

Ron sighed. They had been out in the frigid weather for seven days straight. He wanted to go home and warm himself up. He wanted to lay in his own bed and snuggle with Hermione. He even wanted to see Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. But, more importantly he wanted to finish this case. That meant staying in the snow.

"Can we at least go back to the tent?"

"Girl." Iva shook her head. "You've been able to sustain the last seven days, I think you can handle one more. Shhh," she ordered.

Through the clearing footsteps could be heard. Green cloth flashed through the trees.

"I think the boat has arrived," she whispered pulling out her camera.

Beyond the trees Rutilius Diabolus put up shelter. They had claimed the spot for their southern illegal importing/exporting ring. All week long the two watched the group transport boxes to and from their hideout, but they came up with no significant evidence to arrest anyone at the moment.

Ron pulled out his omnioculars and went to the ground on his stomach. He almost shouted in surprise at the feeling of the cold, wet snow, but fortunately was able to keep his mouth shut so as not to attract attention to him and his partner.

"This is the last of 'em."

"That's them," Iva exclaimed in a whisper. She moved closer to the trees.

"The ship hasn't docked, yet," Ron announced.

"I know," Iva hissed. "Hush!"

For a good ten minutes silence rang out between the two. Ron laid there and watched the going-ons through the 'oculars. The ship docked. Men got off. Men got on.

"Nothing exciting," he said once they were in the safety of the tent.

"Once I develop the pictures we'll see if we can find anything interesting."

"You'll find nothing."

They sat at the round table drinking hot tea. Iva slammed her mug down spilling tea all over the place.

"Damn it, Ron, what is your problem?"

"My problem? I think this is a waste of time."

"You've been on other missions before?"

"Yeah."

"And they went exactly like this?"

"Mostly."

"And were they wastes of time?"

"No."

"Why are you such a pill?"

Ron shrugged.

"Right, I'm going to delevop the film and then we are going to examine."

Iva went into the other room with her camera.

Ron flopped onto his bed. He wanted to write to Hermione, tell her what was up, and just let her know he was okay, but they were not allowed to have owls flying to and from their hideout.

"Ron!" Iva shouted.

Blinking, Ron re-entered the world. He had been lost in a daydream while his partner developed the photos.

She placed the stack on the table and began filing through them.

"See this man?" She asked as Ron walked toward the table. "I haven't seen him before."

"The man in gray?"

"Just a color, not actual gold."

"He's not been here this entire week and he appears today."

"Yes, right."

"Well, this could mean they are recruiting new members."

"Or they're switching them with the gang on the other side of the country."

"Ah, didn't think of that."

"Maybe they're playing an elaborate hoax on us and they're going to slowly switch members from each side until we're crazy."

"Ron! I don't think…Merlin," she paused holding up a photograph. "Watch him move his arm."

"Is that?"

"Yes, the Dark Mark."

"A Death Eater?"

"I thought we captured all the Death Eaters."

"We can never be sure, but yeah, I was under that impression, too."

"This isn't going to go down well at the office."

"Especially with Harry."

"He has to know."

"This is going to cause ripples."

"So…"

"So, I think we're done here. Robards has to know this."

Iva shook her head.

"You just want to get back home."

"Of course, not that I didn't have fun this week."

"Right." She gave him a sarcastic look. "Well, we can't just go to them with this picture. It doesn't really prove anything. It's just one man. We need more than that."

"More photos with more Death Eaters? Iva, this shows that there are more Death Eaters out there."

"Does it? Maybe he wasn't active anymore."

"No one just quits being a Death Eater."

"True, but he could have strategically moved himself down the ranks so he was given less attention by You-Know-Who until he was forgotten about."

"You don't believe that."

Iva shrugged.

"Let's just get this news to Robards."

"What do we have here?" Robards said when Ron and Iva entered his office later that day after clearing camp earlier.

"Sir, Ron and I have been investigating the Rutilius Diabolous in Plymouth and we've uncovered this." Iva pulled the photo out of her pocket and placed it on the desk directly in front of her boss. "That man," she pointed to the figure in the right corner, "take a look at his arm."

Robards lifted the photo his face.

"I thought we got rid of all of them," he muttered.

"We thought so, too," Iva said.

"We're not sure if he is a member of the group or what his purpose is," Ron added, "but that mark does show that he at one time was a Death Eater and you know no one stops being a Death Eater."

"Thank you for finding this."

"He may be a reformed Death Eater," Iva said.

"Not if he's with RD," Robards said. "Now that we know this man is out there it makes me wonder just how many Death Eaters have escaped our watch."

"We did capture the most important ones," Ron noted.

"Yes, yes, but we can't let the guilty go unpunished."

"Guilty? Because he was a member of the group? There's no proof he did anything."

Ron turned to Iva.

"He's a Death Eater! There's no way he couldn't have not done anything!"

"He's right," Robards added, "but to be fair, if we do get him he will get a fair trial."

"That's all I ask."

That evening Hermione and Ron snuggled close on the couch in their sitting room. The wireless played WWN on low as Hermione engrossed herself in a book and Ron studied notes from work. Hermione gave out a contented sigh as she turned the page.

"Herms," Ron began.

She raised an eyebrow. He knew she hated that name, but sometimes it just slipped out. Or so he liked to tell her.

"There's a sale at Flourish and Blotts," he finished quickly.

"I know."

He looked at his notes. He had to tell her. He didn't want to upset her and he knew how Robards felt about them discussing their cases, but she had a right to know.

"You have a right to know."

"Yes, I am a frequent shopper."

"Not that. Hermione."

She sat up, closed her book, and looked him in the eyes.

"This is serious."

"You know how we thought we captured all the Death Eaters?"

"There's more out there."

He nodded.

"Rutilius Diabolous?"

"We spotted a new member with the Dark Mark in one of Iva's photos."

"Does Harry know?"

"Not yet."

She tossed her book onto the floor. She leaned closer to Ron and began examining the parchment in his hands. He could feel her breath on his neck.

"You don't have to do this. This isn't your department."

"I know." A hurt look appeared on her face. "I just—"

"Don't you trust me?"

She pulled away from him.

"Of course I trust you. What are you going on about?"

"Do you not have faith I can work this case or do you need to clean up after me?"

"No, no, of course not! That's not what I meant. We've been in this together since day one."

"Day one of what? Hermione, you had the choice of working in the Auror department, but you chose differently."

"I know, but this is important to me. These are Death Eaters, Ron."

"I know."

She frustrated him. He'd been an Auror for a few years. This wasn't a new job. Before then he'd been fighting Death Eaters with Harry at Hogwarts. He could handle it. Couldn't he?

"I know you know. This isn't about you."

"What is it about then?"

She sighed. He shook his head.

"It's personal. You know that. I was with you at Hogwarts. This isn't just about your job or mine."

"But, this is my job. I have to do this. You don't."

"I know…"

Ron knew when he was licked.

"Fine."

Hermione pulled the parchment from Ron's hands.

"So, the group is split on two coasts?" Before Ron could answer she continued. "You and Iva were watching the southwestern coast. You think there are more Death Eaters on the other side?"

"Maybe. Iva and I suspect they're shipping men back and forth."

"Right, that's a possibility."

Hermione chewed on the side of her lip.

"We don't have to discuss this right now," Ron said.

"No, we need to get to the bottom of this."

Ron watched Hermione's eyes dance back and forth. She was an intense reader. He remembered at Hogwarts he'd watch her study, either for school or for something to do with Harry. She'd get so into her work she didn't notice him or at least made no mention of noticing. He knew if there was something in the parchment he brought home she'd find it.

"It says right here that they don't actively recruit new members." She tapped her finger on her chin. "How do they get new members? Oh," her eyes brightened, "either through family or for those who come to them. Rutlius Diabolus isn't a widely known group. "

"What do you suspect?"

"I'm going with the family member theory myself, but I could be wrong. Is there a list of members somewhere?"

"I'm not sure a list has ever been compiled. I can get Harry on it in the morning."

"Harry?"

"He was pulled from the field on this case and given a research role."

"That's not the best use of his talent."

"No, I think it has something to do with the way he was acting earlier in November."

"How so?"

"I dunno. Didn't ask, but he was really out of it then."

"Hm." Hermione looked deep in thought for a moment. "I'll need to talk to my boss, but I'd like to be placed on this case."

Ron gave an awkward smile. She couldn't just decide what to do whenever she wanted to. Her actions affected a lot more people now than when they were in school.

"I've to talk to Iva and Robards about this, maybe Harry, too."


	83. Hiding Out

"Dess Eaters," Fleur sighed, sitting on the couch in her sitting room reading the Daily Prophet while her two daughters played together on the floor.

"What, Maman?" Victoire asked, looking up from the blocks the two girls were stacking.

"Non, Madamoiselle, juss reading ze newspaper."

She didn't normally like to read the Daily Prophet never having gained their trust after the way they treated the Triwizard champions and then Harry Potter during the war, but Bill subscribed to it and it was just lying around.

"Can you read it to me?"

Before Fleur could respond, thankfully, there was a tap on the window.

"I'll get it!" Victoire ran to the window.

Fleur followed behind knowing her 4 year old would not actually be able to open it.

"It's Tante Gabby's owl!" Victoire squealed. Dominique echoed her having abandoned the blocks and followed the two to the window as well.

Quickly, Fleur threw open the window allowing the bird to fly inside, stick her leg out, and let Fleur untie the letter.

"Read it!"

Tearing open the parchment, Fleur scanned the letter. Dominique squealed in delight when the owl landed on her head.

"Something wrong?" Victoire asked. "Tante Gabby?"

"Victoire, take your sisser and clean your rooms. Gabrielle will be visiting us soon."

"Yea!"

Fleur took the owl off Dominique's head, allowing it to land on her shoulder. When the girls headed for the stairs, she made her way into the kitchen. After filling a small bowl with water, she sat down at the kitchen table, letting the owl walk onto the table and drink.

"Oh, Gabrielle," she muttered in French. "What has happened?" She placed her head in her hands.

Fifteen minutes later, after clearing the kitchen with the aid of her wand she heard a pop. Spotting her kid sister's blonde hair out the window, Fleur ran outside, wrapping her arms around Gabrielle, allowing her to weep into her shoulder.

"Let's get inside and then we can talk about it," Fleur said in French, leading her sister inside without waiting for a response.

Sitting down at the kitchen table so as to be out of earshot of the girls upstairs, Fleur got a good look at Gabrielle. She had a large cut under her left eye and a smaller one across her chin. A purple bruise formed across her forehead. Her eyes were swollen from crying, but no longer were the tears falling.

"Would you like a drink?"

Gabrielle slowly shook her head.

"Let me clean that up for you. "

"I'm all right." She wiped her eyes tenderly.

"No, you're not."

She glared at her older sister.

"I don't want the girls to see you this way."

"Have they not seen anyone hurt before?"

"They'll ask questions. I'll have to answer. They're too young."

"You don't have to tell them the truth. They're young. They won't know any better. Honestly, Fleur. "

Fleur took a deep breath. This was her sister. She didn't want to frighten her children, but she had to respect her sister's wishes.

"You mind if I take a nap? "

"Let me show you to your room. You did not bring any bags?"

"No, I did not have time to gather anything in the rush to get to the Ministry for my portkey."

Fleur could not remember being more scared for her sister, not even when she was at the bottom of the Great Lake during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Does anyone know you're here?" She asked as they entered the second landing.

"Not even mom and dad."

Before Fleur could respond a loud slap came from Victoire's room followed by wails causing Gabrielle to flinch noticeably.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley!" Fleur stormed into her daughter's room to see Dominique in tears and Victoire hovering over her.

"She's making a mess, Maman!"

"I don't care. You do not 'it your sisser," she replied in English. She bent down to comfort her two year old sitting amidst some doll clothes and a few books. "Iss okay, Bebe."

"Tante Gabby!"

Bracing herself, Fleur turned around to see Victoire run into the arms of her aunt.

"What is that on your face?"

"A cut."

"How did you get it?"

"I 'urt myself."

"I hurt myself yesterday. I felled down outside and cutted my leg. Maman rubbed potion on it and it went away. Why did you not do that?"

"It 'urts to tuss it."

"The potion maked it feel better!"

Fleur rubbed Dominique's forehead softly.

"You're alright?"

Dominique nodded.

"Victoire, let Gabby settle in the guess room. You need to say in here alone and sink about not hitting Dom."

Victoire pouted as Fleur pushed her toward her bed. She climbed up and sat cross-legged with folded arms. Dominique, who had been mostly tearless through the exchange, began to tear up again.

"Dom, you would like to take a ress wiss me?" Gabrielle asked.

Dominique looked at her with big eyes and very slowly nodded her head while softly saying, "No sleep!"

Fleur sat on the couch with her head buried in her hands when her husband walked into the sitting room later that afternoon having floo'd in from work at Gringott's.

"Girls give you a rough day?" He sat down and patted her back.

She gave him a look to say she could handle anything.

"Right, er, I hope you don't mind adding two extra plates for dinner. Ron and Hermione will be joining us."

"Zey will?" He invited them without asking? How presumptuous.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard about the discovery of new Death Eaters. Hermione informed me today that it's in our best interest to put the house back under the fidelis charm. They'll be over here tonight to do it. Is that a problem?"

"I—er—no, iss juss, Gabrielle's here," she said in a low voice.  
"Your sister? Something's wrong?" He moved his hand to her shoulder.

One look into his eyes and tears formed in hers.

"Fleur?"

"See was attacked by 'er boyfriend and it was not ze firs time. See is upstairs sleeping wiss Dominique. Gabrielle ran away wisout telling anyone including Maman and Papa."

"Attacked? Is she all right?"

"See is, I did not talk muss to 'er. I do not know."

"She's welcome to stay here as long as she needs to."

Bill wrapped his arms around Fleur and pulled her close to him.

"Zank you," she said muffled into his shoulder.

Ron and Hermione did arrive later explaining that with the re-emergence of Death Eaters among Rutilious Diabolous, they'd found three, precautions needed to be put in place. They needed to be prepared when the Death Eaters found out the Ministry knew about them. All the important families from the Order and the second war needed to undertake these precautions. They came not to put the charm on the house as Bill could do it nor to be the Secret Keeper as Bill, Fleur, or Gabrielle could be that. They needed to share the information on Death Eaters to the family.

"Ziss will 'elp keep Gabrielle safe as well," Fleur whispered to Bill. "No one will be able to tuss 'er as long as see is in ziss 'ouse."

Reluctantly before they arrived Fleur cleaned Gabrielle up. She couldn't play the same game with them as she did with Victoire and Dominique. They wouldn't buy the "It's just a cut" theory.

"Spending the summer with your sister?" Ron asked her as Hermione showed Fleur and Bill some notes she had taken. Fortunately for her, her boss let her work with the Auror department on this case.

The family sat in the sitting room with Fleur, Victoire, Gabrielle, and Dominique taking up the couch and Bill, Hermione, and Ron filling up two overstuffed arm chairs.

"Oui," Gabrielle replied with a slight blush. "Fleur sought it would be good for me to spend some time in England wiss 'er, Bill, and my, what are zey called, nieces."

"Internasional relasions," Fleur added with a wink.

"I hope you enjoy your stay."

"He's married," Fleur demanded in French when Ron turned back to Bill and Hermione.

"I know," Gabrielle hissed back. She looked down at the girl in her lap.

"Uncle Ron is Aunt Hermione's _husband_," Victoire said. She knew a bit of French and Fleur figured she caught on to the word _married._

"I can't believe they actually ended up together."

"It would have been a shame had they not."

"Maman! Tante Gabby! I can't understand you!" Victoire whined.

"Maman, Tante!" Dominique echoed.

"Maman just loves to talk in French, doesn't she, Vicky?" Bill asked his daughter. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically at the name Vicky. Fleur giggled. "What?"

"What's so funny?" Victoire asked.

"Bill, Vicky iz what Ron calls Viktor Krum to annoy 'Ermione."

Ron scowled.

"Vicky," Dominique said with a giggle.

"Vic_toire_," her sister corrected.

"Vicky."

"I married you, Ron!" Hermione insisted.

Bill laughed.

"Jealous of Krum, huh?"

Ron made a face.

"Are you all right?" Fleur asked her sister in French. Gabrielle had tightened up and hung back from the conversation.

Gabrielle shrugged. Fleur wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to her body.

"I love you and I'll make sure nothing happens to you."


	84. Moony

Sitting in his lap, she laughed. He bent down to sniff her hair which was bright pink. He smiled. She kept laughing.

"Mum, Dad, I wish you we-re he-re today," Teddy said making sure to enunciate his Rs. He was working hard to get past the speech impediment. Picking up the photo he thought of wearing pink hair in honor of his mother, but decided to go with his more common turquoise. He was a boy and pink was a girl color.

He had received the photo for Christmas from his gran. Along with it came the story of his parents' love, his birth, and their deaths.

Climbing out of bed, he put the photo back on his bedside table, picked up his stuffed werewolf that had fallen on the floor in the middle of the night, and glanced over at the broomstick in the corner. He hadn't ridden it in years, ever since Ginny's accident. He thought of getting rid of it, but it was a present from his godfather and he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Just two feet off the ground," he said to himself. He shook his head and walked out of his bedroom.

"Happy Birthday," Andromeda greeted him as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Thank you," he replied stuffing a long strip of greasy bacon in his mouth.

"I can't believe you're seven. I remember when you were just a baby. Your mum was so in love with you. She wouldn't let you out of her sight for a second." Andromeda sat down across from Teddy with a mug of hot tea.

_Then why did she leave me?_ He kept it to himself not wanting to upset his grandmother. It upset him. He never got to know his parents. He was like his godfather, Harry, but he knew Harry had a year with his parents. He had barely a month. He had heard the story of the evilest wizard in history, Voldemort. He hated Voldemort with every fiber of his being. He was dead, but he was still causing pain in young Teddy's heart.

"What's wrong?" Gran asked with a worried look.

"Nothing," he replied quickly not realizing he was scrunching his brow. "Just thinking."

"Looking forward to Harry and Ginny coming later?"

"Yes, ma'am. Harry said he has a su-prise for me."

Upon finishing his eggs, Teddy hurried to his room to get dressed. After putting on a black t-shirt similar to the one his mother wore in the photo he stared at his broom. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He knew his mother didn't play Quidditch, but she did like to fly on a broom or a hippogriff or anything that would take her into the air. She had a bit of a wild streak in her and wasn't afraid of anything. That's why she was an Auror and fought against the most evil wizard in history.

_She wouldn't be afraid of a broom_, he thought.

Slowly, he reached for the broom, bringing it to a hover in front of him. Nothing scary there. He picked up his leg as if to mount the broom but slowly put it back down.

"So-rry," he said as he put the broom back in the corner.

"Gran!" He whined as she conjured up a brush and combed his hair. He had left his room and was now standing in the sitting room being examined by his grandmother.

"Don't you want to look good for your birthday?" She stood back. "Handsome."

His hands reached for his hair.

"Don't touch it."

Teddy turned his attention to the commotion at the fireplace. Out stepped Ginny followed by Harry both dusting the soot off their robes.

"Happy birthday," Ginny greeted him.

He ran over to give them a hug, but hung back when he spotted Ginny's stomach. It was huge and round.

"Your little brother or sister's in there." Harry patted Ginny's belly.

"My what?" _How? What?_

"Confused? We talked about how you're going to have a sibling soon." Harry bent down to Teddy's level.

"But—but, you're not my pa-rents."

Harry laughed causing Teddy to scowl.

"I'm your godfather, so technically it'll be your godsibling, but we don't have to think about the god part. The baby is inside Ginny growing until he or she is ready to come out and face the world."

"Did she eat it?"

Ginny laughed.

"No, no." She eased herself onto the couch and patted a spot for Teddy. Harry pushed him toward her and nervously he sat down next to her. "You see, when a man and a woman get married they decide it's time to have a baby. They do some things and then a baby begins to form inside the mummy's tummy. As the baby grows mummy's tummy expands. Once the tummy is really big, bigger than it is right now," she sighed, "the baby is done he or she comes out."

Teddy's eyes were wider than saucers.

"How do they get the baby out?"

Ginny smiled politely.

"Would you like to feel the baby?"

She placed his hand gently on her stomach. He giggled lightly when he felt the small ripple.

"Is that it?"

"That's the baby kicking."

"Does it hu-rt?"

"It's not the most comfortable thing, but no, it doesn't hurt. It lets me know the baby's alive in there."

Teddy kept his hand on Ginny's stomach and stared at it. He could not imagine a living being inside. He didn't know it was possible. It all seemed so weird. But, he felt the ripple again. It had to be true no matter how odd he found it.

"Ted," Harry sat down next to him and ruffled his hair causing Teddy to grin at his gran, "we need to get going so I can show you your surprise."

He hopped off the couch but stopped when he noticed Ginny not getting up.

"Awe you coming with us?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'll just get in the way with my big belly. Besides, I need to stay here and help your grandmother set up for the party."

They were standing inside a telephone booth. Was this the surprise? What a crummy surprise if it was. Harry picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. A lady with a cool voice answered.

"Yes, this is Harry Potter with a visitor to the Ministry, Teddy Lupin."

Once Harry put the phone back a badge appeared out of the slot at the bottom. He picked it up and pinned it on Teddy.

"The Minist-ry?" Teddy asked not understanding what it was.

"The Ministry of Magic, where I work."

The door to the booth opened revealing a loud bustling atrium. Teddy looked around wide-eyed. The place was so shiny. Witches and wizards hurried through, entering from fireplaces and exiting into ones on the opposite side. In the middle he noticed a huge box. Before he could say anything Harry pulled him over to it.

"This is a memorial." He tapped it lightly with his wand to indicate what he was talking about.

"Ma-ma-ma-rlene McKin-non," Teddy read slowly. His grandmother was teaching him to read and he was slowly getting the hang of it. "Who is she?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"She was, er, is a member of the Order of the Phoenix, the same as my parents and the same as yours. The Order was a group formed to fight against Voldemort."

"Voldemo-rt," Teddy repeated. He looked back at the box and picked out another name. "Ke-d-ric—"

"Cedric," Harry interrupted.

"Ced-ric Dig-dig-diggo-ree."

"He was just seventeen when he died. Innocent, he was. No reason for him to die." Harry stood silent for a minute.

He then tapped the corner of the box with his wand sending the names into the air.

"These are all the people who died in the first and second wars. See there's Fabian Prewett and Gideon Prewett. You know Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mother? They are her brothers. James Harry Potter and Lily Evans Potter. Those are my parents. They died protecting me. Sirius Black, my godfather. Fredrick Gideon Weasley, that's Ron and Ginny's brother George's twin. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, the founder of the Order, the only person Voldemort feared, and my mentor. Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin."

"My parents." Teddy rubbed his fingers across their names. Tears formed in his eyes. Quickly, he jammed his palms into them.

"It's okay to cry," Harry whispered.

"I'm not crying," Teddy insisted. "Is that the su-prise?"

"This allows us to remember those who died for our freedom. So many lost loved ones but they got to keep their lives. No, this isn't the surprise; I just thought you'd like to see it since we're here."

"Thanks."

Teddy followed Harry to the lifts.

"Can we see your office?" he asked once the door closed.

"We can, but I have something better to show you first."

"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures incorporating beast, being, and spirit divisions; Goblin Liason Office, and Pest Advisory Board," the now familiar cool female voice spoke.

"That's us."

Outside the window in the middle of the hall it rained. Confused, Teddy stared out as he passed by wondering how it could be sunny one second and raining the next.

"We're underground," Harry said.

That left Teddy even more confused.

"Magic," Harry informed him. "Magical Maintenance is upset at not getting their pay raise so they've been making it rain for two weeks."

"Good morning, Potter," a man passed by reaching out to shake Harry's hand.

"Good morning, Proudfoot," Harry responded.

"Thought you had the day off."

"Yes, sir. I've a surprise for Teddy for his birthday. You know Teddy? Teddy this is a fellow Auror with me, Mr. Proudfoot. Sir, this is my godson, Tonks's son, Teddy Lupin."

Proudfoot stared at him for a few seconds rubbing his chin.

"Yes, yes, he does look just like Tonks. With that hair I would have recognized him anywhere. You know you have a very brave mother, would have given her life for anybody. I reckon she did," he finished with a chuckle. "Happy Birthday, Teddy. How old are you today?"

"Seven."

"Has it been seven years? Nice to meet you, Teddy."

"Nice to meet you, Misterr P-roudfoot."

Proudfoot walked in the opposite direction and Teddy and Harry continued on their way.

"A-mos Digg-o-ry," Teddy read when they stopped in front of a wooden door.

Harry knocked once and after hearing someone call out "come in" entered.

"Voldemo-rt killed my pa-rents, too," Teddy stated matter-of-factly.

Harry gripped Teddy's arm, but Teddy shrugged it off. Mr. Diggory looked at the boy with tears forming in his eyes, but immediately beckoned Teddy forward.

"He didn't really kill them," Teddy continued, "but it is his fault."

"I know. He was a bad bad man, but thanks to Harry we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I'm so-rry he killed your son."

Mr. Diggory nodded.

"You're here for the surprise?"

"It's my birrthday."

"Happy Birthday, son. How old are you?"

"Seven." He didn't like being called son. He wasn't anyone's son. Well, he was Andromeda's grandson and Harry's godson, but his parents were dead so he was no one's son son.

"Follow me."

Mr. Diggory led the two into a room connected to his office. It appeared to be a meeting room with a large table and many chairs in it. Teddy followed Mr. Diggory to a box lying against the wall his office shared with the room.

"Puppies!" Teddy exclaimed looking at the small animals sleeping peacefully wrapped around each other.

"They're crups. A few weeks ago we found them abandoned in Hogsmeade. There are five crup puppies. We've already removed their tails; you will not have to deal with that. We're still looking for potential owners. With you turning seven, Harry felt you were the right candidate. Do you think you can be the owner of a crup?"

Teddy grinned at him, nodding his head.

"There are special rules regarding crup care. They'll eat anything so you need to train your puppy what is food and what is not. You don't want to come home finding out your favorite sweater has been devoured by the crup. "

Teddy nodded, curious.

"If you have Muggle visitors you need to lock the crup up, perhaps in a bedroom or loo. Crups do not get along with Muggles."

"I don't know any Muggles," he admitted.

"You know Hermione—" Harry began.

"She's not a Muggle, is she?"

"No, but her parents are."

"Ooh, can I meet them?"

"You know your grandfather's parents were Muggles. You can't just look at someone and know they're Muggle."

"I don't know my grandfatherr's pa-rents."

"My relatives are Muggles."

"Oh."

"Enough about Muggles. Teddy, can you take care of a crup? You promise to teach it what is food and what is not food? You promise to be careful around Muggles? You promise to feed it twice a day and take it outside to do its business? You promise to bath it once a week? You promise to love it and care for it? You promise not to abandon it?"

"Yes, sir."

Teddy peered in the box. Two of the puppies were waking up. One yawned, stretching it's body as far as he could.

"You get to pick which one you'd like to take."

Teddy watched the puppies for a moment. The other puppies remained asleep. The yawning puppy began to whine.

"I want that one." He pointed to the whining puppy. For some reason, he felt sorry for it.

Mr. Diggory picked up the puppy and examined it.

"You got yourself a boy."

He handed the puppy to Teddy. The puppy started licking Teddy's hands.

"He likes me."

"Yes, he does." Mr. Diggory patted Teddy's head.

"Thank you, Amos," Harry said.

"Thanks, Misterr Diggo-ry," Teddy followed.

"You'll need to come back in a month to take your test."

"Test?" Teddy stopped.

"Yes, we have to make sure you can take care of the crup in Muggle areas. If you pass the test you will receive your license and if you don't…well, that's not going to happen, is it?"

"No, sirr."

Teddy followed Harry all the way to the lift holding on tight to his crup. He was going to pass the test. He was going to get his Crup Owner's License and he was going to keep his pet.

"Where a-re we going now?"

"The Auror Department."

Excitedly, he joined his godfather on the lift. He would get to see where Harry worked and where his mother used to work.

"Your mother was an Auror."

"I know."

"She was a great one. I never worked with her. I was in school at the time, but from what I hear she was amazing at concealment and disguise. I reckon that's something you could have a skill in."

Stepping into the Auror department Teddy was in awe. This was where Harry spent his time. This was a place his mother had been important. He wished she was here to enjoy the moment.

"Which desk was my mum's?"

Harry led him to the third cubicle in the third row.

Fingering the desk, Teddy walked up to the chair. He sat down. He imagined his mother sitting there looking at the picture of him. No, wait. There really was a picture of him. It stood next to the picture of Ginny and one of Ron and Hermione.

"Ha-rry?"

"Yes?"

"Is this yourr desk?"

"Yes."

"Not my mum's?"

"It's your mum's, too. Coincidence, I got the same cubicle."

"Harry? Teddy?"

"Hermione?" Harry poked his head around the cubicle and then turned to Teddy. "Come."

Teddy jumped off the chair with his crup still in his arms and followed his godfather to the cubicle behind him.

Ron and Hermione sat opposite each other at the desk with a huge map unfolded before them. A quill and scribbled parchment lay in front of Hermione.

"Happy birthday!" Hermione greeted him.

"I see you received your gift from Harry," Ron said.

Teddy nodded.

"What's his name?" Hermione asked.

Teddy looked at the crup nestled in the crook of his arm.

"Moony."

Ron coughed.

"Afterr my dad. His nickname. Ha-rry's dad was Pa—I mean Prrongs."

Hermione petted Moony's head.

"He's a cute crup."

Ron handed Teddy a small package.

"Happy birthday. This is from me and Hermione."

After placing Moony on the floor, Teddy tore into the package revealing a book.

"So You Wan—want to own a Crr-crrup," Teddy read.

"A book on crup care," Hermione said. "So you can raise a good crup and pass your test. I hear you have to take a test in a month to officially be able to own your crup."

"Yes."

"You'll pass."

"I know."

"I'm sorry we can't come to your party today," Hermione continued. "Some of us don't get to take your birthday off from work."

"Har-ry did."

"Harry's special," Ron pretended to growl.

"This is your new home, Moony," Teddy said after he side-along Apparated with Harry to the front yard of his house. "You're going to like it here."

He placed the crup on the grass, watching him sniff around finally choosing a spot against a small tree, lifted his leg, and tinkled. Teddy giggled.

"I'd say he likes it here," Harry said with a smile. "Come on." He lightly pushed Teddy toward the door.

"Moony!" Teddy called. The crup ran to the door after his new owner.

"Happy Birthday!"

Teddy smiled. He knew the party would be ready by the time he got back, but he didn't know his guests would all be here. He looked around spotting Ginny sitting on the couch with Dominique. Gabrielle sat next to her. At the kitchen table admiring the cake was Victoire and a boy Teddy only knew as the son of his mother's friend from Hogwarts. Sitting next to the boy was his mother. His grandmother, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley, stood next to the table.

"What's that?" The boy cried. "He doesn't have a tail!" He added with a laugh.

"They had to take it off," Teddy responded picking his crup up. "His name is Moony."

"That's a stupid name."

Tears pricked at Teddy's eyes.

"Take that back!"

"No way, it's stupid!"

"Jeremy, we don't use that word," his mother said. "Apologize to Teddy or you don't get any cake."

"Sorry," he said sounding like he didn't mean it.

"Did you get a dog?" Victoire asked.

"No, a crrup. Would you like to pet it?"

"Don't do it. You'll get cooties," Jeremy said.

Victoire abandoned the table and walked over to Teddy. Timidly, she rubbed the crup's back.

"I think he likes it."

"Yeah, he's cute."

"Thanks. His name's Moony."

"What's that mean?"

"I dunno, but it was my dad's nickname."

Harry bent down to the two of them.

"You know Teddy's dad was a werewolf? The full moon caused him to turn into one, therefore, his friends called him Moony because he was affected by the moon."

"That si—" Victoire began but stopped herself. "That's neat."

"Why was you' dad called Prrongs?"

"His Animagus, that is, he could transfigure himself into an animal, was a stag, a male deer. Stags have antlers. His friends jokingly called them prongs and you get his nickname."

That night Teddy laid in his bed ready to fall asleep after a fun day of birthdaying. He made a mental note to tell his gran in the morning never to invite Jeremy to another party of his ever again. Hearing a scratching noise he peered over the side of his bed. On the floor he had placed a soft pillow for Moony to sleep on, but the crup had other ideas. Picking him up, Teddy placed him in bed and snuggled around him.

"I love you, Moony."

He glanced at the picture of the happy couple on his bedside table.

"I love you, Mum and Dad."


	85. It's Time

Tap dancing.

Spiders.

A tap dancing spider.

That's what it felt like. A tap dancing spider trapped in her stomach.

She watched the bumping in her stomach. With every kick, a little spot went up and down, it was so cute.

"Ow."

Until the baby kicked her ribs. She rubbed the spot gingerly.

"Ginny?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Baby kicking my ribs," she replied.

"Oh," he mumbled falling back asleep.

Ginny carefully turned over to look at him. He was so lucky to be able to fall asleep so fast. Being so far into her pregnancy, she was having a hard time getting comfortable enough to find sleep. Glancing at the clock she noticed Harry would have to get up in thirty minutes for work. Instead of trying to fall back to sleep she decided to get up herself.

"Gin?"

Okay, maybe he didn't fall asleep so fast.

"Can't sleep."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just can't get comfortable. I'll have some tea or something. You go back to sleep. You've still thirty minutes."  
Downstairs in the kitchen she was lucky to find Kreacher already brewing a pot of tea. He politely filled her a mug. She moved to the sitting room to enjoy it in the cozy arm chair. Sipping the hot liquid she rubbed her belly. The baby would be here in a few weeks. They finished decorating the nursery last week. Ron and Hermione spent the day with them putting up the finishing touches. Ron suggested a Quidditch theme. It was more of a boy theme, but she was a Quidditch player herself so it didn't have to be just for a boy in case they had a girl. They decided in the end for a baby animal theme. They painted the walls light green, a color for either a boy or a girl. The cot, a nice dark brown, had a liner with baby hippogriffs, dragons, tadfoals (baby hippocampuses), and fwoopers. The same theme of animals was carried on throughout the room on the changing table, and rocker.

"Gin?"

Startled, she opened her eyes. Her mug had been moved to the side table.

"I'm leaving for work now," Harry said.

"Huh, what?"

He smiled.

"I came down here to find you asleep with a full mug in your hand. I know you're having a hard time sleeping so I left you be. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. What are your plans for the day?"

She smiled. Harry could be so sweet sometimes.

"I'm meeting Sian for lunch. I haven't seen her in so long."

"Ah, a girl's day out."

"Yeah, something like that."

"Have fun while I'm slaving away at the office. You know with you due in a few weeks I'm stuck doing parchment work. Something about me being reachable or I don't know. I've got Hermione for company as we're still working on the Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry, but you do have Hermione."

He kissed her.

"I've to go. Owl me if you need anything."

She watched him leave through the floo as a ripple went through her stomach.

"You're so big!"

"Hannah," Ginny laughed, "you just saw me last week."

"I know, but you're bigger every time I see you! Getting closer, huh?"

"Every day."

Ginny really wanted to sit down, but after flooing into the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah had managed, like she always did, to find her.

"I'll let you go. We have a special on the chicken sandwich."

Ginny groaned softly feeling green. She'd had an aversion to chicken since her mother's roasted chicken made her sick a month ago. Actually, she thought it was the mashed potatoes, but ever since she couldn't stand the smell of chicken.

"Ginny!"

She quickly, well as quick as she could, turned around to see Sian not too far away.

"It's been too long." Sian embraced Ginny in a hug. "Merlin, look at you! When are you due?"

"May 18"

"So soon. Are you nervous?"

Sian sat back down at the round table. Slowly, Ginny chose the seat across from her.

"A bit, yeah, to be honest. I've never really taken care of a baby before. I'm the youngest of my siblings so I've no experience there. Harry's all the experience with Teddy. I've read the books, but I don't know what I'm doing. I've taken care of Dominique and Victoire maybe once or twice and none with Molly."

"Molly?"

"Percy's daughter."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be great. I've heard once the baby's born it all just kicks in. Think of it like Quidditch. When you flew on that broom for the first time I'm sure you didn't know what you're doing, but now you're a professional."

"Yeah…" she sighed. Talking of Quidditch made her miss it all the more. "But I had years to get good. I don't have that kind of time with a baby."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

At that point, Hannah came over to take their order. Sian seriously considered the chicken sandwich, but fortunately, Ginny talked her out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't make your baby shower. How could you honestly schedule it at the same time as our match against Kenmare?"

"Mum's idea, sorry."

"Anyway, I got you a gift." She handed Ginny a box.

She tore open the box to reveal a set of three onesies. The first was a soft green, like the color of the nursery walls, with snitches all over it. The second was a soft plain yellow. The third was white with the Holyhead Harpies logo on it.

"I figure with all the Quidditch players in your family as well as you, your baby will be a natural."

"It'd be nutters not to. Or Percy."

After their food arrived and they were well into it Sian restarted the conversation.

"I have some news you might find good."

"_You're_ pregnant."

"No, I'm not even married."

"You're engaged!"

"To whom? Why don't you just let me tell you?"

"Sorry."

"Now, the word isn't out yet, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, but I have to tell you. There is real consideration to let Ingles go."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. But, guess what else? If they let her go, they want to name me captain!"

"Merlin no! That's great. You deserve it!"

"Oh thanks. I think you should be captain."

"Me? But, I'm not even playing. You've been on the team much longer than me."

"You are returning, right?"

Ginny paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. This question had plagued her thoughts day and night, when she wasn't thinking about the baby or Harry's dangerous job with Death Eaters.

"You know you have a spot on the team, especially if I am captain."

Ginny nodded with a nervous smile.

"You do want to return?"

"I—" she paused. "I'm not sure."

"Don't you miss it? High up in the air, wind blowing your hair, a Quaffle in your hand, approaching the hoops…"

"Of course I do!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. Every time I think about returning, a tiny part of my brain tells me I shouldn't. I don't know what to listen to."

"Listen to your heart. I'm not captain, yet, and you can't even play right now in your condition anyway. Wait until the baby's born and see how you feel then. I hate calling the baby it. Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Harry wants to wait. I told him we'd have an easier time with names if we knew, but he said he already had them picked out. James Arthur if it's a boy, Lily Molly if it's a girl. I respect his decision to name the kid after one of his parents, but really, mine? Percy named his daughter after Mum and Bill's got Dad's name as his middle. Oy,_ I've_ got Mum's name as my middle. He doesn't really need to do that to be fair or equal."

That night at dinner Ginny lightly picked at her food. Kreacher had made some type of noodle dish and while it looked delicious she just wasn't feeling it. Harry droned on about something at work, something Hermione found out about the Death Eaters or something like that.

"We don't have to name the baby after my parents," she blurted.

Harry gave her a weird look.

"You're fine with James and Lily?"

"Yes, of course. My parents aren't dead, Harry. We don't need to honor them this way. They'll understand."

"Right. You all right? You haven't touched your food?"

"I think my lunch just isn't agreeing with me. I'm going to lie down."

"How 'bout a massage?"

"Oh, that'd be heaven."

Once they were in the bedroom, Ginny changed into her pajamas, and lying on the bed, Harry began rubbing her back muscles. She closed her eyes letting the feeling overtake her. She loved his touch. Even now it could send tingles up her spine. She still couldn't believe she'd snagged her hero, that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"Can you not talk, please?" She asked. He was again going on about work and it was killing the mood.

"Sorry, you really all right?"

"Yes! Just a funny feeling in my stomach from lunch, honest."

"You sure? You didn't eat anything odd today? Where did you meet Sian?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. I had a salad. You try carrying this baby and see how you feel."

"I worry about you and the baby."

"We're fine."

A dull knife was being pressured into her back from the inside or rather that's what it felt like at half past 2 in the morning. Lying on her side sent the pain to her ribcage. Turning over just sent it to the other side. Sitting up sent the pain down her spine. The pain lessened but did not disappear when she stood up. She hurried to the bathroom, another consequence of standing up.

"You're not all right," Harry said the second she stepped back into the dark room.

She sighed, rubbing her belly. She didn't want to wake him up.

"Baby's pressing on my bladder. I'm fine."

"Oh, well then, come back to bed."

"I just want to walk around for a bit. You go back to sleep. You've work in the morning."

Vaguely seeing Harry turn over and figuring he was going back to sleep, she quietly stepped out into the hall, stopping when she felt her stomach twinge. Trying not to think about it she continued down the stairs and into the sitting room. The ache in her back remained, but like her stomach, she tried ignoring it. She sat down in the arm chair and summoned over an ottoman to stretch her legs out. The pain in her back subdued, but did not totally go away.

"Harry?" Ginny awoke to the sound of whistling.

"Kreacher is sorry for waking up Mistress. Kreacher is not expecting her to sleep down stairs."

She turned her head to see Kreacher carry a load of clothes toward the stairs.

"Kreacher, what time is it?"

"Quarter past six. Master Harry is waking up soon and Kreacher is not having breakfast ready," he grumbled.

6:15. At least she was able to get some sleep. Almost four hours. Not bad. She closed her eyes, hoping to get more. She could hear Kreacher walk up the steps and then walk back down them. She then heard him messing around in the kitchen. This was not going to get her to sleep. Neither was the pain in her back which seemed to have intensified while she slept. She didn't feel like getting up, but she also didn't feel like living with the pain.

"Kreacher?"

The house-elf walked in from the kitchen.

"Can you get me a pain potion?"

"Is Mistress allowing having one?"

"Am I allowed to have one?"

"Master Harry said Kreacher is not giving you potion if healers not allowing it."

"Yes, Kreacher, I am allowed."

She heard the house-elf tut-tut as he walked back into the kitchen. Five minutes later he came back with a half-full flask.

"This is all Kreacher is allowing."

Wanting to strangle Kreacher, she quickly drank the potion, and handed back the flask. She watched him walk back into the kitchen. The pain in her back did not disappear, but it did lessen. She was thankful for that.

"How do you feel this morning?" Harry asked a few minutes later.

"Good morning, Harry." She leaned in for a kiss, but a cramp in her stomach prevented her. He leaned in closer and they kissed good morning.

"Kreacher gave me a pain potion," she admitted.

"You've been lying to me?"

"No, I told you about my stomach."

"I didn't think it was this bad. You sure you don't need to visit St. Mungo's?"

"Harry, I took a potion. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I do worry. I love you and our baby. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I don't know what I'd do."

"I know." She closed her eyes hoping nothing showed on her face as her she experienced a slight spasm.

When she opened her eyes Harry was no longer in front of her. She rubbed her head as it was also starting to ache.

"Honey, have you had breakfast?"

"Mum?"

What was her mother doing here? She looked around the room. Yes, this was her house. No, it was not the Burrow.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Harry contacted me. He said you're not feeling well and need me to watch you. Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," she lied. She knew she wasn't, but she didn't want anyone to bother. She could handle herself.

"Harry said you aren't sleeping well. You're getting into the final stage of your pregnancy. You're not going to be comfortable. He said Kreacher gave you a pain potion. What hurts?" Mrs. Weasley appeared in the sitting room and sat down on the couch near the chair. She began to rub her daughter's hand.

"My back," she admitted.

Mrs. Weasley nodded knowingly.

"Harry also said you didn't eat last night. You really need to eat. The baby needs you to eat." Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Let me get you some tea."

Ginny let a small smile appear on her face. Having her mother here was a good thing.

When her mother returned with the tea, Ginny felt her stomach lurch. She tried to hide it from her mum, but she almost spilled the tea as she reached for it.

"Baby's making me clumsy."

The two sat together spending the rest of the morning talking. They both knitted during their conversation. Ginny was almost halfway through knitting a blanket for the baby. Mrs. Weasley had knitted booties and was now working on a hat. Ginny kept having to stop to either go to the bathroom or because she felt pain in her stomach. It was getting annoying, but she was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Seven minutes," Mrs. Weasley said putting down her knitting needles.

"What?" Ginny had placed her hand on her enormous belly as it spasmed again, hard this time, but she didn't think that meant anything.

"I've been timing you. Seven minutes between contractions."

OK, maybe she wasn't good at hiding it.

"Con-contractions?" Ginny questioned nervously. "No, no, they're false."

"Dear, don't be scared. I think it's time to contact your midwitch."

"No, I'm fine, Mum."

Mrs. Weasley rubbed Ginny's hands softly.

"I'm right here. It will be all right. This is natural."

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes, but she tried to blink them away. She was brave. She could do this. Instead of being able to blink them away, one fell down her cheek. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and pulled her daughter toward her chest.

"You're going to be all right. This is what's supposed to happen. It's time."

Ginny drew up her face as she felt another spasm rip through her stomach. This one was worse than before.

"Six and a half…you're speeding up. Yes, we will notify your midwitch." She pulled out her wand. "What's your midwitch's name?"

"Elsie Shaw."

Half a minute later two silver robins flew away.

"Who's the other one going to?"

"Harry."

Right, Harry. Of course he should know.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you all right? Ginny!" Harry tore through the sitting room practically falling over his own feet. He knelt down at the arm chair and grabbed Ginny's hands. It wasn't but five minutes between the Patronus leaving and him arriving.

"You look like you need a drink," Ginny replied. She adjusted his glasses which had gone askew in his excitement.

"You're really having the baby?"

Biting her lip she looked into his green eyes. She loved those green eyes. Today, they were filled with worry and anticipation.

"I think so," she said after another contraction.

"Did that hurt?"

"A bit."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed her hand which she felt would become raw from everyone rubbing it to comfort her.

She almost replied "It's not your fault" when she realized he was partly to blame.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Having experienced two contractions, each stronger than the one before, Ginny was now situated in her bed, ten minutes after Midwitch Shaw arrived.

"You're five centimeters along. Just relax. We could be here all day."

"Relax?" asked Harry, wiping his eyes, after Midwitch Shaw left the room.

Ginny was about to respond when she was filled with pain.

"Contraction?"

She could barely nod as she gripped Harry's hand. This was the worst one yet.

"Aagghh," she screamed.

"You're—you're—ow," Harry managed.

"Sorry," she took a deep breath.

"That bad, huh?"

"You wouldn't last five seconds."

"Don't be so loud."

"Oh, it's not like they're resting."

"You should still have some respect."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other as if to say _Ron and Hermione_.

"Had the baby yet?" Ron asked as the two entered the room.

"Of course she hasn't!" Hermione followed.

Hermione had been there when Harry received the notice and she obviously told Ron.

"Your boss, Harry, let us go early," Hermione explained. "We want to be here when the baby's born!"

They each gave Ginny a hug in turn.

"How long is it going to take?" Ron asked.

"The book says it could be up to 24 hours," Harry answered.

"Twen-twenty-four hours?" Ginny exclaimed.

"On average, a first birth can take 12-13 hours," Hermione added.

"Twelve-thirt-teen!" Ginny gasped. She collapsed against her pillow. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can," Ron said. "You're my brave kid sister. You can do anything."

"All right, Mrs. Potter," Midwitch Shaw entered the room, "please take this potion." She handed her a flask.

Ginny sat up and downed the potion in one motion as her midwitch waved her wand up and down her body.

"That will relieve you of the pain of your contractions. I'll be able to monitor you with the charm placed on your body. I can tell when you're having a contraction and when it's time to push. You're still only dilated five centimeters. It looks like it will be a while yet. Would you care for any ice chips?"

"No, thanks."

"I recommend resting until it's time for the dirty work. It would be good to get your energy up." Midwitch Shaw exited the room again.

Every hour the midwitch returned to perform a checkup. Ginny was progressing slowly barely averaging half a centimeter an hour. Four hours later she was at seven centimeters.

"You're doing fine," Shaw said to an exasperated Ginny. "The baby will come out in time."

Ron and Hermione had left to get food. Ginny had told Harry he could join them, but he did not want to leave her side.

"When will this bloody baby come out?" Ginny wailed when she and Harry were alone.

Harry sat on the bed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Don't get worked up," he said softly.

"Worked up? Worked up? I want to see how worked up you get when you're in labor!"

"Fortunately, that'll never happen," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I love you."

"Mhm."

A few hours later, Ginny found herself woken by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she grumbled with a yawn. "Dad!"

"Your mum told me you're having the baby."

She sat up and her dad joined her on the bed, giving her a hug.

"How are you?"

"Scared," she admitted.

"I remember when your brother Bill was born. Your mum and I, younger than you and Harry, had no clue what we were doing, but we made it through. You will, too, and you have your mum and me if you need any help."

"Thanks, Dad." She grimaced. She was starting to feel her contractions again. "Where's Harry?"

"He's downstairs with Ron, Hermione, and your mum."

"Do you mind getting him?"

"That's fine. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Arthur said you wanted to see me?" Harry entered the room a few minutes later.

Before Ginny could respond Midwitch Shaw, having followed Harry into the room, spoke up.

"It's time."

"T-time?" Ginny mustered through another contraction.

"Your contractions are right on top of each other and they're stronger, right?"

"Yes."

Harry went over and reached for Ginny's hand.

"I'm going to break your water and then we'll begin pushing."

Midwitch Shaw did a funny wand movement over Ginny's lower abdomen and a release of water gushed out of her causing Ginny to feel funny. Good thing the bed was covered by a plastic sheet.

"You're 10 centimeters, spread your legs, honey."

Ginny did as she was told gripping Harry's hand harder.

"Daddy, would you like to catch the baby when it comes out?"

"C-c-catch?" Harry sputtered. "I'll be fine right here."

"You better stay here and hOLD my hAND!" she managed feeling the pain of another contraction.

"All right, Mummy, let's push!"

Ginny screamed louder than she ever had before as she pushed harder than she ever had before.

"You're doing well," the midwitch complimented when she was done with the first round.

Ginny collapsed against the pillow. Harry brushed hair out of her face. She felt she would pop a blood vessel.

"Here comes another one. You're progressing faster than I originally thought."

Ginny wanted to tell her to shut-up, but between the pushing and screaming she didn't have the energy.

"Oh, I see the head. Your baby's crowning. Push harder. You can do it. One more. One big push. Push as if your life depends on it. Come on! You got it! Here we go. All done."

No longer could she hear Midwitch Shaw. The only thing catching her attention was the wail of a little baby. Shaw threw a blanket on Ginny's stomach, cleaned the baby off, and laid it on top of the blanket.

"It's a boy," she announced.

A boy. She had a son. She and Harry had created a son. As exhausted as she was, she couldn't stop smiling and gently rubbing the boy's head. She wanted to wrap him up and lay him on her chest, but she was afraid to move.

Ten minutes later, Ginny had released the afterbirth; Harry cut the umbilical cord with a severing charm; Midwitch Shaw completely cleaned up the baby and put a diaper on him; and the bed had been cleaned. Harry sat next to his wife and son.

"Isn't he the most precious thing?" Ginny asked Harry, kissing the top of her son's head, which was covered by a slight dusting of red hair. He was now lying on her chest, asleep.

"You mind if we come in?" Hermione asked, knocking on the door as she entered with Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behind her.

"Hey," Ginny said.

"It's a boy," Harry announced.

"My first grandson!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed softly, clapping her hands together. "Arthur, it's a boy!"

"So I heard." He smiled.

"He's adorable," Hermione cooed.

"He's got the Weasley red hair," Ron said. "Still a go with James Arthur?"

Ginny shared a look with Harry.

"No," she spoke, "James Sirius."

"Serious?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Sirius. Your godfather, Harry."

Harry looked thoughtful.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. Yes. James Sirius Potter. My son."

Later that evening Ginny awoke after a not so refreshing nap. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew she was definitely hungry having not eaten since lunch the day before. Not feeling the weight of her son on her chest she wondered where he was. She felt odd. He had been a part of her for nine months and now he wasn't.

Turning her head, she saw Harry sitting in a chair holding James and staring silently. He sat there with his son in front of him and surprisingly, little James was looking back at him. Newborns can't really focus on anything, but his eyes were open and he was looking in Harry's direction. She felt she was intruding on a private moment, but she couldn't leave and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She couldn't imagine what Harry must be thinking. He lost his own father and mother at such a young age. She smiled. She was very happy to have been able to provide him with a son.


	86. No One More Perfect

_I'm your father._

Harry sat in a chair holding his son in front of him. He looked into his blue eyes. This was his son.

He was going to make sure his son grew up with a father…and a mother, of course. He would be there to answer any questions his son had. He would provide his son with more siblings and lots of stories of his childhood. He would not, under any circumstances, and there would never be a circumstance that called for it, let him live with nasty relatives, not that he had any nasty relatives apart from the Dursleys.

He had a family. He had a beautiful wife and a beautiful son. This was what he longed for most in the world. He was with people who loved him unconditionally.

His son closed his eyes and yawned. Mesmerized, Harry could not take his eyes off James. This was what he had longed for. A few hours old, the little boy already stole his heart.

"I love you," he said quietly.

James's answer was to wail. Such a little guy, he could be very loud.

"Oh, James!" Harry exclaimed noticing what made James upset.

Holding the crying baby at arms length, Harry nervously stood up. He had to do something he had never done before. Change a stinky nappy. James had soiled his nappy before, but Ginny changed it. Now, she was asleep and left Harry to do the task.

After conjuring up all the items he assumed he'd need Harry slowly and carefully laid James on the burp cloth. He thought back to before Teddy was potty-trained. Kreacher and Ginny were the ones changing his nappy when he stayed with Harry. As much as Ginny talked about not being the one who took care of Teddy, there was an awful lot of stuff she did for him, leaving Harry with no knowledge of how to change a nappy.

"I'm sorry, son." He looked at the items he conjured up: baby wipes, baby powder, lotion, and of course, the nappy.

James wailed louder as Harry unbuttoned the white onesie.

"Sh, you'll wake Mummy."

He lifted James's legs as he unwrapped the nappy around him.

"I'm already awake."

Startled, Harry dropped James's legs, causing him to cry harder. Harry rubbed his stomach hoping to calm him.

"Why don't you take over? You've much more experience."

Ginny smiled sweetly.

"It's your turn to learn."

Taking a deep breath Harry plunged in. He had already begun to unwrap the nappy so he went back to it. He wiped the poo off James's back end with the baby wipes and then stared at the powder and lotion. When did these come in? What was their importance? Did James need them?

"The only time you're going to need that stuff is if his behind is red," Ginny spoke up.

Taking her advice, Harry checked his bottom, then slid the cotton nappy under and began wrapping it around the baby.

"Not too tight."

Harry rewrapped the nappy not as tight.

"Not too loose."

He grunted.

"Do you want to do this?"

"You need to learn."

Rolling his eyes, he unwrapped the nappy. He then carefully rewrapped it around James. He didn't look at Ginny. Once the nappy was secure, James's wails died down to a whimper.

"Congratulations," Ginny mocked.

Harry crawled onto the bed, placing James in Ginny's arms. His whimpering quieted once he was there.

"He loves his mummy." Harry kissed Ginny's cheek.

"And his mummy loves him." Instead of kissing Harry, Ginny kissed James's forehead.

"Hey, what about me?"

"Another man has stolen my heart."

"Must be the father of the baby."

Ginny shook her head.

"Harry!"

He grumbled into the pillow as Ginny shook him awake. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was still dark out.

"Harry!"

"Sleeping," he muttered.

"Did you hear that?"

He opened an eye halfway. How could he hear anything with her calling for him?

"Hear what?"

"Is James breathing okay?"

Harry opened both eyes. Ginny sat up in bed with a worried expression on her face. James slept not a few feet away in the small cot near Ginny's side of the bed.

"He's breathing fine."

"Will you check? Please?"

"Can you do it?"

"I want your opinion. You love your son, don't you?"

He climbed out of bed and made for the cot in the dark managing to miss hitting his toes on the foot of the bed. Lying on his back, James slept peacefully. Harry placed a hand softly on the baby's tummy. It rose slowly up and down, nothing abnormal. The feel of the baby's stomach relaxed Harry. If he just closed his eyes…

"Harry?"

"He's fine," he said crawling back into bed and patting Ginny on the knee. "Just motherly paranoia. Your first night with him, it's to be expected."

Ginny grunted.

"I am not paranoid."

"Avada Ka—waaaaahhh!" Voldemort's sudden cry caused Harry to sit bolt right up in bed. The sun crept in behind the curtains. Next to him, Ginny opened an eye.

"I'll get him," she said into her pillow.

"You sleep," Harry urged her as he grabbed his glasses of the bedside table. She had already woken twice with the baby, once to feed him and the other to change his nappy.

James's scrunched up face made Harry's heart ache. He shouldn't be hungry as he had eaten a few hours earlier. He shouldn't need his nappy changed as that came an hour after eating. Harry leaned over and sniffed it just to make sure.

"I wish you could tell me what's wrong." Harry slowly lifted James out of the cot and brought him to his chest, carefully supporting his head. "I don't have much experience with a baby. I didn't spend much time with Teddy until he was a year," Harry spoke as he left the room. "Perhaps I should have for his sake and for experience. You won't blame me, though, will you? You know, not having much experience and not knowing what to do?"

As Harry made his way down the stairs, James's tears continued. Harry jiggled him lightly in his arms as he had read to do, but that did nothing.

"This is the sitting room." Harry waved a free arm around. He noticed unfinished knitting littering the couch and arm chair. "Your mum and gran must've been knitting yesterday before you made your unexpected arrival. I'm sure you'll enjoy whatever it is when they finish. Gran's always knitting for us, sweaters mostly."

Stepping into the kitchen he almost tripped over Kreacher who appeared to be looking for him.

"Master James?" The house-elf asked with his arms out. "Kreacher is experienced in taking care of babies."

"You helped raise Sirius and Regulus?"

"Yes."

"What were your duties?"

"Mistress is giving all duties to Kreacher for her babies."

"She didn't take care of them at all?"

"Mistress is being too busy and is trusting Kreacher."

"But Sirius never liked you."

"Nor Kreacher is liking Sirius. He is not being like Master Regulus," Kreacher's voice ended dreamily. "You is needing Kreacher to caring for James?"

Harry shook his head.

"James is not being happy with you," Kreacher pointed out.

"Right, thanks."

Kreacher began to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"He's just fussy."

Grumbling, Kreacher walked away. Catching a bit of the sunlight Harry spotted the fake locket he had given him eight years ago.

After the bouncing got tired, Harry collapsed on the couch with a big yawn. Tears were still falling down James's cheeks, but he was no longer being noisy about it. His head had found a comfortable spot on Harry's shoulder. Softly, Harry rubbed circles on James's back.

"Tea for Master Harry." A few minutes later Kreacher brought in a steaming mug of hot tea.

"Thanks." Harry let him place it on the table. He could feel James's breathing relax and he didn't want to disturb him.

"How is he?" Ginny yawned entering the room in her dressing gown. With dark circles under her eyes and extremely messy bed hair she looked a sight.

"I think he's calming down," Harry whispered. "How are you?"

Ginny sat down on the couch next to Harry and took a sip from his mug.

"Couldn't go back to sleep."

Ginny rubbed James's legs.

Harry heard a knock at the front door, the padding of Kreacher's feet, and the creak of the door opening.

"I hope we're not bothering you," Andromeda Tonks said making her way to the empty arm chair in the sitting room. "Teddy hasn't stopped asking to visit as soon as he learned of the baby's birth. Last night was too late for visitors. This morning he woke up and begged me to come."

Ginny tried to hide her yawn, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh dear, I know you're tired. You must be. We won't stay long."

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you know what it's like to have a newborn."

"Yes. Surprisingly, Teddy was much easier to take care of than his mother," she sighed wistfully. "That might be because for the first few weeks it was Dora and Remus doing most of the work."

Teddy who had been unnaturally quiet stepped over to the new family.

"I've this for James." He handed Ginny a small brown teddy bear.

"It's lovely. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry asked.

Teddy's eyes grew wide.

"Sit right here." Ginny scooted over and patted the spot on the couch between her and Harry.

After sitting down, she showed Teddy how to hold his arms. Harry placed James in them.

"Hello," Teddy said softly. "You're my brother. You're my god-brother, but Harry, that's your dad, said we can forget the god part." He smiled up at Harry who patted his head.

"Let me get the camera."

Ginny disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing a few minutes later. The moment she set the camera to take the picture James spit up and Teddy made an ugly face.

"Of course you were upset," Ginny took her son from Teddy, "your tummy hurt."

"Let's go clean you off," Harry suggested.

He took Teddy to the bathroom and began cleaning off his neck where some spit-up landed.

"He doesn't like me," Teddy cried.

"What? Of course he does."

"No, he doesn't! He threw up on me!"

"It was just spit-up and it was only because his stomach hurt. He didn't do it on purpose." Harry bent down to Teddy's eye level. "He didn't cry in your arms. He's been crying all morning, fussy, really, and when I placed James in your arms he stopped."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't know."

"I do. He loves you. You're his big brother and you're going to do big brother things with him, right?"

"Right," he repeated timidly.

"You're not the only one who's scared."

"You're scared, too?" Teddy looked at him with his big turquoise eyes.

Harry nodded.

"I'm his father. His life depends on me. What if I screw up?"

"You think you're screwing up with me?"

"I—no, of course not. Unless you think that."

Teddy looked pensive.

"Well…"

"Hey!"

"Just joking! You're the best godfather in the world."

Harry wrapped his arms around his godson.

"Thank you."

Watching his wife's chest rise up and down as she slept on the couch later in the afternoon, Harry wrapped a soft warm blanket around her. A few feet away he had brought down the cot for his son. It was better for Ginny to not go up and down the stairs to take care of him.

"He's so cute."

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Hermione's voice. He remembered giving her and Ron permission to visit after work.

"Don't you think he's cute, Ron?" She asked.

Instead of answering he elbowed her and pointed to his sister.

"Oh," Hermione whispered. "Is this a bad time?"

No time would be the best time.

Harry glanced at Ginny and back at Ron and Hermione ushering them into the kitchen. Carefully, Hermione lifted the sleeping baby out of the cot and followed him.

Standing at the stove, Kreacher cocked his head to watch the three converge at the table. Hermione's eyes met his causing him to turn away.

"I don't think he appreciates me not letting him 'nanny' James," Harry said in a low voice.

He watched his son snuggle in Hermione's arms, comfortable.

"Ginny and I have something important to ask you two," he continued. "You, Ron and Hermione, are my best friends. We've been through everything together."

"Yes, Harry?"

"You're not dying, are you, mate?"

"No! Hermione, you're pretty close with Ginny."

"What is it?" She urged him.

"We've discussed this and we want you two to be James's godparents."

Hermione's eyes teared up as she looked at the baby in her arms.

Ron cleared his throat obviously trying to hide anything that could be construed as emotional.

"Will you?"

Hermione looked at Ron. He nodded.

"Yes," she answered. "Of course! Thank you!"

"I imagined you would've chosen someone older like Bill or Robards or somebody."

"Robards? Seriously? Ron, you're my best mate. There are no two people more perfect for the role of my son's godparents than you two. _Robards_," Harry chuckled causing Ron's cheeks to turn pink.


	87. Locked In

Angelina rubbed at the robes at the base of her neck. She knew the weather was getting warmer, but mid-May was beginning to feel like mid-July in the joke shop. Her greatest desire at the moment was to strip off her magenta robes and run around in a camisole and underpants. However, scaring off customers was not high on her list. She was glad she was on the floor stocking Wonder Witch products. The smell of the snackboxes had been giving her a headache.

"I'm off to pick up Matthew from Clyde's parents," Verity announced after the last customer left with a full bag.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than the door opened allowing two built wizards donning Ministry robes to enter. A scream could be heard in the distance.

"No intention of scaring anyone," the taller, older-looking, brown-haired wizard said, "but we must order you to not leave the shop."

"Wha—bu—I—" Verity stumbled.

"Ma'am, it is for your safety. Aurors are on it and you have no need to worry," the blond wizard spoke.

"Aurors?" George spoke up from the back. "What is going on?"

"None of your concern," the blond continued.

"If I'm held hostage in my shop it is my concern." George stepped closer to the wizards.

The two Ministry employees exchanged glances.

"You're George Weasley, aren't you?" The brown haired asked.

"I'll tell you once you tell me what's going on."

"I have to get my son."

"Aurors are on the case and you've nothing to worry about," spoke the blond.

"It seems if Aurors are on the case we do have something to worry about." George peered around the Ministry employees out the glass front door. "Fighting? They're fighting! Who? Let me at them!"

"George!" Angelina exclaimed.

"What? They're fighting. I'm experienced. I helped fight off Death Eaters."

One of the Ministry men coughed.

George's eyes grew wide.

"Death Eaters? Let me at them!" He lunged for the door, but before he could make it the brown haired Ministry employee grabbed him. "Let me at 'em. They killed my brother!"

"George, will you please release the anti-Apparition charm?" Verity asked.

"Let me go! I see Harry out there. He's my brother-in-law. He'll vouch for me."

"George, I need to pick up Matthew!"

"We can't let you out there."

"Death Eaters don't deserve to live! They killed my brother! They killed Fred!"

"Aurors are on it, son, you don't have to worry."

"They killed my brother and I'm not your son!"

Angelina stepped over to George and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry's out there. He'll do the best he can. He's trained for this kind of thing. We already lost Fred. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too."

"You won't lose me, too."

"We've put up a charm around Diagon Alley. You are not able to leave the building. Have a good day." The blond wizard followed the brown haired outside.

"Damn!" George reached for the door, but it wouldn't budge. He picked up a can from his updated Snackbox collection and tossed it at the glass. It bounced back, rolling to a stop at his feet. "We're stuck."

"Release the anti-Apparition charm," Verity asked again.

George sat down on the floor of shop with Angelina slowly following. The sound of silence was eerie, not something she was used to. Either the noise came from customers, from her and Verity's work, or George just being George.

"He's my brother. They killed him. I can't sit around and do nothing."

Angelina couldn't believe Death Eaters were still out there. Last she heard, Aurors had taken care of them. That was a while ago.

"Release the damn charm, then," Verity demanded.

Angelina shook her head at her.

"Don't shake your head."

She wasn't used to Verity acting this way. She was usually calm, quiet, and a bit shy.

"Don't you think I would have done it if I could? I don't want to be stuck in here any more than you do, but I don't have the power to release the charm. It's an anti-breaking and entering charm, not your standard anti-Apparition charm," George responded. "Besides, those blokes probably took care of it anyway."

"Damn."

Angelina rubbed at the collar of her robes again. The longer she stayed in the hotter it seemed to get, causing a rumbling in her stomach. She looked at George hoping he couldn't tell how she felt.

"You don't want to be here either?" He asked.

"I—" she started before throwing up the entire contents of her stomach on her husband.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed immediately, reaching for her wand, which she kept stowed in her front pocket, her left hand covering her mouth.

"You're not ill, are you?" George placed a hand on her.

"I—" she paused, not sure if she should tell him the reason for her upset stomach. She didn't realize that could be the reason for her feeling so hot. "No, I'm not sick."

"Why don't we all go upstairs? If they haven't cut off access to the flat." Waving his wand, George changed the Open sign to Closed.

Arriving upstairs, George made for the bathroom and Angelina quickly stripped herself of her robes allowing the coolness of her naked arms and legs to envelope her. Sighing she slumped onto the couch and adjusted her shorts and t-shirt as Verity made her way to the window.

"Three Death Eaters against three Aurors," she announced. "You should watch."

She waved her off. She was in no mood to watch the fight.

"Do you have an owl?"

"Uh, no. We usually use the post owls."

Verity dejectedly went back to the window.

Angelina closed her eyes. Sitting in the flat felt good. She'd been on her feet much too long, she decided.

"Still not feeling well?"

Opening her eyes she saw George standing in front of her wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts with his red hair wet.

She glanced back and forth between him and Verity whose attention had turned to them when George spoke. She couldn't keep this from him any longer. He deserved to know.

"I'm pregnant."

George stumbled back a few steps.

"No."

"No? I am."

"You're joking."

"I'm not. It's true. I am pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Verity exclaimed. "Another baby!"

"Baby?"

"Yes, George, that's what pregnant means."

"When are you due?" Verity asked.

"February."

"You're not pregnant."

"I am, George."

"No, you can't be."

"I took the potion and then had an appointment with a healer. We confirmed everything."

"It's not true."

"Shut up." She stormed off the couch and into their bedroom, slamming the door.

When she heard the news she was afraid. They hadn't planned on a baby. They hadn't talked about it at all, honestly. They were still dealing with Fred's death. The idea of bringing another person into the world was a hard one. She'd seen his siblings do it: Bill, Percy, and Ginny. Each birth was hard on George, she knew. His own child would be even tougher.

But, truth could not be denied. It was happening. She was pregnant and they were going to have a baby. Nothing could change that. Not even George's attitude.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she sat on the bed. Instead of wiping it away she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it against the wall almost knocking over a lamp. She wasn't going to be upset over this. George was being selfish and she wasn't going to let it hurt her.

Falling back against the mattress, she heard some muffled words from the other side of the door and what sounded like something being slammed down. She took a deep breath. George's anger was not what she wanted to deal with. It wasn't fair for him to put that on her.

He could definitely be selfish at times and she guessed so could she. It was how they worked well together. They knew how to deal with each other. Maybe she wasn't being fair. He did have to deal with his twin dying. It may have been seven years ago, but it was his twin. That kind of pain may never go away.

Leaving the room she saw George pocked his wand.

"Sent a message to Clyde's parents," Verity said. "I didn't know you could use your Patronus to send a message."

Angelina nodded. It was something George had learned from his parents. She wasn't sure where they learned it or where it originated.

"I'm happy you're having a baby," she continued. "He or she will grow up with Matthew. Maybe they'll be friends and attend Hogwarts together!" she clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yeah." She looked at George. No emotion registered on his face. Was it possible he didn't want the baby?

"I—" he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

She stepped closer to him.

"I wasn't expecting that news from you."

She took another step closer.

"We've never discussed a baby."

She shook her head.

"I don't know how we're going to raise a baby in this world, one still full of evil and danger."

"Our parents did it."

George's eyes clouded over. She knew he was thinking of Fred.

"I miss him, too."

"We don't deserve this. We don't deserve to have a baby when Fred can't."

She calmly sat down next to him and took his hand.

"He wouldn't want that. He would want us to have a family. He doesn't want us to stop living."

"I'd rather bring Fred back to life then bring a new person to life."

She gave him a funny look.

"Why did Fred have to die? Why did I have to live? It should have been me. I should have been there."

"What about me, George?"

"You'd be with Fred, like it's supposed to be."

"Supposed to be? What's that mean? You want Fred to go through the misery you're going through? You want Fred to have to deal with all this pain? Is that fair to Fred?"

"Is this fair to me?"

"No, but the honest truth is it happened. You can either learn to live with it or not live at all. I love you and I hate seeing you this way."

"Don't look at me, then."

She sighed loudly.

"You're pitiful, completely pitiful." As soon as the words left her mouth, the building shook terribly causing a bout of nausea to rise in her stomach. She leaned forward, closing her eyes, as Verity rushed to the window. George rubbed her back.

"A spell hit the building knocking loose a few bricks," Verity announced. "I think we should be okay as long as we're—" before she could finish the building shook again. "Not hit again. It's all right, they're moving away from us."

George continued rubbing her back as the nausea subsided. Angelina didn't feel like raising her head or opening her eyes.

"We're having a baby," George said softly.

"Yes," she replied just as softly.

"We're having a baby," he repeated.

Yea, yea, yea! A new chapter! When I read chapters from fanfic authors who haven't sent an update in a long time I always think they don't need to apologize. No need to apologize. But, now I'm in that position and I feel I need to apologize. I am sorry for taking so long. Two months. That's terrible. I was busy and it had me physically and mentally spent where I didn't have the energy to write or edit. My first niece was born in August. My birthday was in August. Family stuff, church stuff, me stuff. I don't think being busy is a good excuse. I just have to say there were times when I could have written, but I didn't want to. The one thing that never changed was my love for this story. I still thought about it. I still planned things. I still dreamed about it. I was still here, just not on the written page or the updated page. But, I'm back and I hope to devote more time. I hope to update much quicker. I hope to never go through this long of a break again. I hope you all remember and still love my story!


	88. Another Mission

"Get some sleep. We need to be up early," Robards ordered as he turned out the light.

Harry turned over pulling the comforter to his chin. Closing his eyes would be the best thing to help him fall asleep, but he didn't feel like it. Instead, he looked around the room at what he could make out in the dark, which was practically nothing without his glasses. His mind drifted to the night before when he awoke to James's wails. Not wanting to wake Ginny he tried to make it to the baby in the dark. They had yet to put him in his cot so James still slept in their room. Unsuccessfully he rammed his foot into one leg of the cradle causing himself to howl and James to get even louder. Needless to say, Ginny woke up.

James. His son was almost a month old. Time sure flew when he was having fun. He felt bad about having to leave him and Ginny to go on this mission. He could still recall the moment when he told her the news.

_"Another mission?" She cried, sitting on the couch feeding James._

_ "I don't want to go, but this is my case and according to Robards no one's more qualified."_

_ "Of course," she harrumphed causing James to squirm._

_ "I tried to get out of it."_

_ "Right."_

_ "Honest, I did. I don't want to leave you and James as much as you don't want me to."_

_ "This is how it's going to be, huh?"_

_ Her shoulders shook startling James. She shoved the now crying baby into Harry's arms and left the room while buttoning her shirt._

_ "Ginny!"_

_ He cradled James to his chest trying to get him to stop crying._

_ "Bounce him," she muttered._

_ After a short bit of the bouncing James let out a convincing burp. He looked up at Harry and gave what could qualify as a smile. Harry hurried up the stairs to his bedroom, pushing open the partially closed door. He laid James in his bed and sat down next to his wife._

_ "Are you mad?"_

_ "Mad? Why would I be mad?" She sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm frustrated and tired," she added._

_ "I'll try to get out of this."_

_ "No, Harry, no, I'm being selfish." She rubbed her face. "I'm just tired."_

_ "You said that."_

_ "It's true. Taking care of James is a full time job. You get out and see people at work. I'm here. With James. And Kreacher."_

_ "And your mum."_

_ "Sometimes."_

_ "You don't enjoy taking care of James?"_

_ "I love taking care of James. I love him. I wouldn't give him up for anything." She quickly jammed her palms into her wet eyes. "I'm not ready for you to be on a long mission."_

_ "You won't be alone. You have Kreacher and your mum and dad and Bill and Fleur and Percy and Audrey and even Ron and Hermione." He paused. "I'll try to get out of this. I'll tell Robards I can't go on any overnight missions until James is older."_

_ He knew she didn't want him to do that. She tried her best to appear strong. But, he knew being a new mother was hard for her. It was hard being a new father, but he knew that was nothing compared to being the mother at home._

_ Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny, bringing her head to his chest, and rubbed her back. Not even a few seconds later he could feel the rise and fall of her chest indicating she had fallen asleep._

"Thanks anyway." Robards returned to the table with two beers.

"No news?" Harry asked.

"Haven't spotted anyone fitting his description."

Harry took a swig of his beer. He wasn't fond of the Muggle concoction, but he would drink it anyway. The trail of the missing Death Eater brought the two to a Muggle pub in West Sussex.

"From what we've gathered it seems he stops here every evening."

Harry nodded. He leaned back in his chair and thought back to yesterday.

_Arriving home from work early, he rushed around looking for Ginny._

_ "Sh, Missus is sleeping." Kreacher stood up from hovering over the desk he was dusting and pointed towards the stairs._

_ Quietly, Harry made his way up the stairs unbuttoning his robes in the process. He slowly opened the door to the bedroom he shared with his wife. Seeing her laying peacefully over the made bed, he stepped towards her and as he leaned down to give her a kiss he spotted the tiny sleeping James beside her._

_ He watched his son's chest rise and fall with each breath, so calm and relaxed. He was wearing a light blue onesie with a white cat on the front. Harry watched the cat move up and down to the rhythm of James's breath, tiny breath coming out of his tiny nose, his mother's nose. He was glad he had his mother's nose for his mother's nose was a very cute nose._

_ "Harry!" Ginny suddenly whispered loudly opening her eyes. "Your breath tickles." She swatted at his nose. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. James was so restless today, I decided to lie in bed to calm him. I reckon we both calmed down."_

_ "I talked to Robards."_

_ Ginny sat up an expectant look in her eyes._

_ "I can't get out of this."_

_ "I expected as much." She rubbed James's stomach. "I have to get used to this. You're an Auror, one of the best, though I may be a tad biased, and well, I can't keep you from your job."_

_ "For James," Harry said softly. "I couldn't live with myself if I let the bad guys go just because I want to spend more time with him. I love him and it's not fair for him to deal with the same stuff I did."_

_ Harry picked up his son who stirred in his sleep._

_ "I'm going to miss him." He sniffed his hair. "I'm going to miss the baby smell!" He snuggled the boy to his chest. "Can I take him with me?"_

_ Ginny laughed._

_ "You think I'm kidding? Being away from him will be so hard."_

_ "What about me?"_

_ "You know I'll miss you, but this is James!"_

Thinking of James brought back the smell. He took a deep breath. He missed his son.

"Dudley!"

"What?" Robards asked putting down his almost empty mug.

"That's my cousin." He pointed to a husky blond man entering the bar with a chunky brunette on his arm. He didn't know what made him do it, but he waved to him, causing Dudley to walk toward them. He wasn't expecting to see his cousin in West Sussex with the family home located in Little Whinging, Surrey. It was hard to imagine Dudley on his own, but he was an adult just like Harry.

"Hello, Harry." He offered his pudgy hand for a shake.

Standing before Harry was his formerly obese cousin. Well, he was still fat, but he had trimmed down and put on a bit of muscle.

"This is my fiancée, Zinnia."

Harry looked at the face of the young brunette woman. He never imagined Dudley with a woman, not that he thought he was interested in anything else.

"This is my cousin, Harry. He saved my life."

"I wouldn't put it like that."

Harry thought back to that night when the Dementors attacked Little Whinging. He never talked with Dudley about it, but he knew it had a profound impact on him.

"I would. So, how are things with you?" Dudley asked.

Harry pulled a photo out of his pocket.

"That's my son, James Sirius, just a month old."

Dudley stared at it for what seemed like a good long time.

"It better not be moving," Robards whispered.

"He knows about us."

"Does she?"

"He looks a lot like you," Dudley responded handing back the picture.

"How are your parents?" Harry choked out. He didn't really care, but he thought it was polite to ask.

"Dad had a heart attack last year, but he's doing much better now."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, Mum tried putting him on that diet she had me on when we were, I think, fourteen. I don't know how you survived that summer."

"My friends snuck me some snacks and such. I don't know how you survived."

"The same, of course. Well, it's been nice talking to you. I never told you, but thank you for saving my life that night. I don't think you know the impact you had."

"Before you go, have you seen a rather burly man with graying brown hair down over his ears, though he may have had a hair cut with a pointy nose and a mole on his left cheek around here?"

Harry wished he had a photo to show him.

"I don't think so, sorry."

"This is getting us nowhere," Robards grumbled when the two left. "We'll need to backtrack our steps and start over."

"Sir, we haven't been here long enough. Why don't we try interviewing people?"

"Yes, that is a good idea. Should've thought of that one myself."

Harry could not believe the level of pessimism he heard in his boss's voice. He had heard rumors of Robards contemplating retirement. He didn't want to believe them, but maybe he should start.


	89. Is This Love

He took a deep breath and exhaled. This year had been harder on him than he could have imagined. Of course, it was his first year as professor of Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he didn't expect it to be much different than being Professor Sprout's assistant. He took another deep breath. After cleaning up the greenhouse used for first years, he made made his way to his office.

Sitting down at his desk he glanced at the empty spot where a picture used to sit, a photo of Hannah smiling up at him. He removed it almost immediately after their breakup, the sight of her too much for his heart to bear.

He hadn't been to the Leaky Cauldron since their breakup. He barely visited Diagon Alley. The thought made his stomach hurt.

"Professor Longbottom?" A small soft voice spoke timidly.

He loved Hannah, even now. She knew how to make him feel normal. After the battle at Hogwarts, the defeat of Voldemort, Neville had become sort of a hero. He never imagined he was anything like Harry Potter, but to all the students attending Hogwarts as well as those who came to fight, he was a hero. The attention was rather overwhelming. Hannah's gentle touch made him feel like Neville Longbottom again and there was no one else who made him feel that way.

"Professor, are you all right?"

Neville blinked back the tears to look into the face of a fifth year. Embarrassed, he tried wiping away the tears he hadn't known he'd been crying.

"Some of the plants getting to me," he lied. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Fawcett?"

"As you know, I'm not doing well in class and with O.W.L.s coming up I was wondering if you could help me find a tutor? I'm working on a study schedule and I'd like to get things going as soon as possible."

Neville smiled. The girl reminded him an awful lot of Hermione Granger, make that Hermione Weasley. His smile grew as he thought about two of his good friends back in their quarrelling Hogwarts days. Everyone knew they would end up together. The only surprise was for Hermione and Ron.

"Professor?" She asked bringing Neville back to the present.

"Right, sorry. You are currently carrying an E in my class. What makes you think you are not doing well?"

"An O! The highest grade is an O."

"You don't need a tutor. You could be a tutor."

"These are the O.W.L.s!"

"All right, I'll see what I can do."

Neville rubbed his face as the student left his office. He didn't understand how a student could not be happy with an E. It was the second highest grade. He only required an E to be in his N.E.W.T. level class. Of course, he pulled Os in Herbology.

Opening the top drawer of his desk to file away the parchment to grade he spotted the backside of the picture frame. He knew exactly what he must do.

Standing outside the familiar brick building, Neville found himself once again taking a deep breath. Slowly, he reached for the door handle, but something stopped his hand. He couldn't do it.

"Neville Longbottom," he thought, "you are a Gryffindor. You can do this."

"Neville!"

Upon entering the pub he heard the female voice. He sighed, letting go of the breath he didn't he'd been holding since he entered.

"Have a seat," Ginny offered. She sat at a small round table near the middle of the pub.

Pulling out a chair facing the wall, Neville sat down. Opposite him was a baby carrier.

"Would you like to hold James?"

Ginny carefully placed the baby in his arms. He looked down into the brown eyes. His friends were growing up. He was growing up. They weren't the same people they were at Hogwarts.

"He likes you," Ginny said. "He doesn't just let anyone hold him. He can be quite fussy."

Looking at back at Ginny, he noticed motherhood taking its toll. Her red hair was finding its way out of the ponytail, dark circles under her eyes, and spit up on her robes.

"Harry's been gone for a week on this mission," she muttered.

"Oh, how's that going?"

"Rough."

"Here you—oh."

Neville looked up at the blond hair piled messily on her head, the beautiful pink cheeks, the faded blue Appleby Arrows t-shirt, the white apron, the dark blue jeans, and the white trainers instead of her usual dark colored robes. She nearly spilled Ginny's strawberry drink when she locked eyes with Neville. He quickly looked away.

"Can I get you anything?" She said monotonously.

"Oh, er, butterbeer."

She didn't nod. She didn't say anything. She just turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?"

Neville shrugged. That wasn't his Hannah.

"You still love her," Ginny stated matter-of-factly after she took a quick swig of her drink.

"What?"

"It's written all over your face."

Hannah looked the same, the way he remembered, the way he loved her.

"It's okay if you still have feelings for her. When Harry 'nobly' put an end to our relationship in fifth year I was a mess. I never stopped loving him and see what happened?"

He had looked at her, long enough to have her image stuck in his head. He smiled slowly fingering the box in his pocket.

"How's your first year at Hogwarts going?" Ginny asked loudly when Hannah returned with Neville's butterbeer.

"I, er, fine," he responded, caught off guard by the question. "Harder than I expected, but I'm enjoying it."

"Herbology professor. Can you believe it, Hannah?"

"Uh, yeah. It's always been his thing." She made to hurry off before turning around. "Would you care for anything else?" She asked quickly.

He wanted to say no to just get her going on her way, but his stomach reminded him he was missing lunch.

"Turkey sandwich."

"See that? She's still interested in you."

"Oh, how could you tell?"

"I just can. She knows that Herbology is your thing. She listened to your answer."

"Right."

"Ask her when she comes back."

"What? No, I can't do that."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Hannah," Ginny said when she returned with a plate of turkey sandwich and chips. "Neville has something important to talk to you about."

Neville couldn't miss the movement of Hannah's eyebrows when Ginny said that, but still he blurted out, "no, I don't."

"He says he doesn't," Hannah said.

Neville squirmed when he felt something warm in his arms. Looking down, he watched James's face scrunch up. Realization hit.

"Give him here," Ginny urged.

Gladly, Neville handed the baby over.

"Jamesy needs a nappy change. I promised George we'd visit the shop, so after I change James we'll head over there. Good seeing you again, Neville. See you later, Hannah."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Neville blurted once Ginny was gone.

"You broke up with me!" Hannah exclaimed.

"No, you broke up with me."

"No, you did. You couldn't put up with me being in danger by working in such a hot spot."

"No," He looked down at the wooden floor of the pub. "I said I didn't want you to end up like my parents. I still don't."

"I know. I know what you're going through. My mum was murdered by You-Know-Who's minions. At least yours is still alive."

"Still alive? She's in St. Mungo's! She doesn't remember who I am! She doesn't remember giving birth to me. We never get to have special mother-son moments. She'll never get to celebrate the joy of having grandchildren, our wedding, nothing!"

"What?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange tortured my parents into insanity!"

"No, you said 'our wedding.' You think about that?"

His cheeks turned red.

"Yeah…"

"Even though we're not together?"

"Yeah…" He looked into her face. "I can't see myself marrying anyone else. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world. There's no one I feel more comfortable with. You make me feel like me. Of course, I wanna marry you."

She replied in a soft voice, "I wanna marry you, too."

"I need to do this right."

Neville slid out of his feet and got down on one knee. He wasn't nervous and that made him sure this was the absolute right thing to do. He was sure with anyone else he would have been nervous. He pulled a small white box out of his pocket, took the lid off, and lifted a gold diamond ring out.

"Hannah Abott, will you marry me?"

"And you want to even though I just bought The Leaky Cauldron?"

"What?"

"I started moving in upstairs this morning. This is all mine."

"Wow," he breathed. "Yes, I still want to marry you."

"I do, too. Yes, Neville, yes, I will marry you."

Standing up, he slid the ring on Hannah's left ring finger.

"So, you had this ring in your pocket all this time? When did you buy it?"

"It's my mum's. They're not allowed jewelry in their ward."

"Oh, wow. It's even more beautiful."

She wrapped her arms around Neville and embraced in a deep kiss.

"I love you," she said once they broke apart.

"You look happy."

Neville stopped whistling. He hadn't realized he'd been doing it. Arriving back to Hogwarts a few minutes ago, he was on his way to his office near the greenhouses.

"I am," he said proudly. "I am. Hannah and I are getting married!" He loved the way the words tasted on his tongue. Married. Hannah. He and Hannah. Nothing felt more right.

"Congratulations. Two of my former students. I know you will be happy for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, Prof, er, Minerva." They had been colleagues for a couple of years now, but he still had a hard time thinking of her as his equal.

"I just love watching students grow up."


	90. Why?

Sitting at his desk in the storage room, George listened to one of his favorite sounds, a busy shop. He swung his legs off his desk, stood up, and headed to the door. He didn't want to just listen to the sound. He wanted to experience it. Fortunately, the moment he chose to leave his office/storage room his sister entered the shop with a baby carrier in hand.

"There's my favorite nephew," George greeted the two.

"He's your only nephew," Ginny replied with a sly smile placing the carrier on the counter.

"Still my favorite."

Unbuckling James, George snuggled him in his arms. His big round eyes were darkening. He wouldn't call them brown just yet, but they were definitely on their way. According to a book Angelina had already bought a baby's eyes were usually blue for the first few months of their life no matter what color they were to be. He hoped his baby had blue eyes, like his brother Ron's, though he wouldn't tell him that, or the same shade of brown as Angelina.

He looked up, feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Ginny's asking you a question," Verity said.

"Right, sorry."

"He is mesmerizing, isn't he? Anyway, I was asking where's Angelina? It's not her day off, is it?"

"No, not her day off. She's upstairs. Her stomach was feeling funny earlier. I expected her to be down by now though."

"I'll see to her. Watch James for me, you don't mind?" She was already on her way towards the back stairs.

"Of course not. He needs to get acquainted with his favorite uncle."

"He already knows Ron!" She called back.

"Git," George responded. "That's right," he said to James, "your mum is a git."

"Don't teach him that!" Verity scolded.

"Don't mind her. What I will teach you is the fine art of joke shop running. When you and my son, well, I hope it's a son, could be a daughter, are old enough you'll take over after I've made my millions." He shifted the baby in his arms as he began walking around the room. "I could teach it to my nieces, but Victoire is too girly, Dominique doesn't seem interested, and Molly'll probably grow up like her parents." He mimicked pushing glasses up on his nose. "Right, it's not fair to make fun of her just because of her parents. She can't help Percy being her father."

Looking up, George watched two young adults play with the collection of fake wands. As one wand turned into a bouquet of daisies and orchids, two things happened, neither actually caused by the wand. A customer knocked the baby carrier off the counter, causing a huge commotion and a cracked carrier. From up the stairs, Ginny shouted for her brother.

Almost instantaneously, George pushed his now crying nephew into Verity's arms and as fast as he could made his way to the stairs.

He burst into his flat, almost running into Ginny.

"Hey, calm down." She readjusted herself and pointed to the closed door of the bathroom.

"George?" Angelina's panicky voice called out.

"Ange?"

"I'm bleeding," she stated.

"Bleeding? You need some dittany?" He leaned against the doorframe nervous.

"N-no, not that kind of bleeding."

He opened the door to see Angelina doubled over on the toilet.

"Are you all right?"

"No." Her face contorted into a grimace.

Without thinking, he scooped her off the toilet.

"George! George!"

He stopped in front of the door.

"I'm not decent."

"Oh, right."

He put Angelina down on her feet and helped her pull her underpants up under her maroon work robes. After opening the door, he scooped her back up, ran down the stairs, and headed out the back door. Before turning on the spot he turned to Ginny who had followed them.

"Help Verity in the shop."

He slammed his fist down on the pile of magazines on the table next to him. This wasn't fair. The model witch smiled up at him. Pulling out his wand he slashed the magazine in half. He couldn't stand to see anyone happy at the moment.

Upon arriving at St. Mungo's Angelina had been given a bed, curtain drawn, a healer, and an assistant healer on the second floor. George had been ushered into the waiting area and told as soon as they knew something someone would let him know. He had been waiting an eternity. That's what it felt like, but it was more like half an hour.

"Any news?"

"Who's helping Verity?"

Ginny sat down in the seat next to George and rubbed his shoulder.

"Sam, I think that's his name. You know your part-time assistant? Mum's watching James. Don't worry."

George shook his head.

"Why is it you get a son and I don't?"

"What? Wha—oh! Is Angelina preg—oh no. Oh George! I'm so sorry."

"What do you know? You haven't lost anything."

He buried his face in his hands. This wasn't happening. His world wasn't crumbling around him once again.

"Mr. Weasley?"

He looked into the wrinkled face of the assistant healer as she knelt to his eye-level. He did not want her to tell him anything. If she never told him it wouldn't be true.

"I'm sorry," she began. "It seems the baby has already passed. There's nothing we can do."

"Nothing?" Ginny asked for her brother.

"Unfortunately, no. If the embryo is still present we do what we can to save it. Most of the time we are lucky. But, in this case, there was no embryo present. The mother most likely passed it out of her system during the bleeding."

"Angelina," George choked out.

"She's resting. You can visit her, but keep everything quiet. She's not in any more physical pain, but we would like to keep her for a few more hours, maybe overnight, to keep an eye on her." She patted George's knees before standing up. "I'm terribly sorry."

George stood up ready to throw his wand as hard as he could against the wall behind him, but Ginny put her hand on his arm to stop him. One glance in her eyes brought him to tears. She immediately wrapped her arms around him letting him cry.

Sliding through a barely open slit in the curtains, George stepped towards Angelina's bed. She lay on her side with her eyes closed. The closer he got the more he could see the stains of her tears on her cheeks. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't imagine how it hurt her. It hurt him more than he could put in words.

"I'm awake," she said softly not opening her eyes.

Not knowing if he should get any closer George stood still. He watched her in the bed, on her right side. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

"You know you did nothing wrong," she said calmly opening her eyes. "It happens. There's nothing we could have done to prevent it," her voice shook at the end. A tear rolled down her cheek.

George stepped closer and reached out his hand. Slowly, she took hold of it and pulled him to the bed. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say or where to begin. Another tear followed the first. He wanted to wipe it away, but he was afraid to touch her.

"Why us?" He croaked.

She shook her head, silencing him, and rubbed his hands.

"Daddy!"

George awoke with a start at the child's voice ringing in his ears. Feeling the breath of Angelina next to him, the memory of the day came flooding back to him. The two sat together in silence before George snuggled up next to her and they fell asleep. It wasn't a relaxing sleep, but it was sleep nonetheless. Feeling Angelina shift, he sat up.

"You're awake," she said quietly.

"So are you."

"Didn't really get any sleep. My mind kept rolling. Why did this happen to us? We're good people."

"I don't know. I think sometimes things can't be explained. Why did Fred die? He was a good person. He did play jokes on others sometimes, but it was never malicious. He fought on the side of good. He was fighting for the freedom of everyone so we wouldn't have to live under the rule of a tyrant like You-Know-Who. If he deserved to die, so do I."

"Don't say that. You don't deserve to die. Sometimes people die who don't deserve it. Fred was—is a hero. He gave his life so others wouldn't have to. We can't reason why it was his time to go, but it was, just as it was," she swallowed, "this baby."

"There we go." George stood up after patting down the dirt surrounding the cross.

A few hours earlier, Angelina had been released from St. Mungo's. Her levels appeared normal and they gave her a prescription for a pain relieving potion she could pick up at the apothecary. Upon release, she came up with the idea for a small grave marker for the unborn baby next to Fred's. George found some unused wood in the shop and fashioned a cross.

"Baby Weasley," Angelina carved with her wand. Staring at it, the words started to blur. George blinked his eyes willing the tears not to fall. He was a man, gosh darn it. Underneath the name, Angelina carved in the date.

Closing his eyes, George imagined what Fred would say.

_You have to be a man. Angelina's going to need you now more than ever. Don't fail to be there for her. Make her smile. Make her laugh. Make her happy. I know you miss your unborn child, but you mustn't let that get in the way of your duty as a husband. You can do it, George. I have faith in you._

Turning away from Fred's grave he almost knocked into Angelina who had fallen to her knees, her eyes closed, and tears slowly flowing down. He knew eventually she would need him, but at the moment she needed to be alone.

"Daddy!" The child's voice called out again.

George saw himself standing alone in a grassy area. What was he doing there and why was he watching himself? Was he having some kind of out-of-body experience? Was he dead?

He realized it was Fred he was watching when he saw he had a complete set of ears. Fred turned around with a bright smile on his freckled face. Oh how George wanted to speak to him, run up to him, hug him, and play pranks with him.

"Fred," he called out, but either he couldn't hear him or he ignored him because he did not respond.

"Georgie?"

George raised an eyebrow. He'd never been called that by his twin brother. But, any response was good.

"Yeah, Fred?"

Fred got down on his knees and opened his arms wide. A little girl of about seven or eight with long dark auburn hair, tan skin, and freckles ran into the arms. He scooped her up, both laughing, and spun her around in a circle.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me, too, Daddy."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Georgie."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

"Angelina," George whispered nudging her. She was lying on her back in bed with her right arm over her head and a slight line of drool escaping her mouth. When she didn't respond George shook her harder.

"Stop," she mumbled.

"Angie!"

"What?" She whined and pulling the covers higher.

"We had a daughter."

"What?"

"I had a dream. Fred was there. He was in a field and a little girl with tan skin and red hair ran to him and called him Daddy."

"Are you sure he didn't father any children before he died?"

"Pretty positive. Ange, it was our daughter. We had a girl. She was going to be our daughter." He leaned over causing her to open her eyes. "Today, in hospital, when I fell asleep, I heard a voice call out 'Daddy' and in my dream just now she said it again in that same voice. I think Fred's telling me that we had a daughter and he's going to take care of her for us."

"Mm-hm," she mumbled falling back asleep.

"Angelina!"

"George!" She mocked. "Let me sleep. I need to get through this without thinking about what might have been. Can't you see that?"

"Ugh." He turned over, pulling his side of the covers to his chin.

The next morning after opening the shop George left Verity and Sam, who was taking Angelina's place as she didn't feel up to joining the real world at the moment, to take his mid-morning break. Verity told him he didn't have to come in. She could handle running the shop. She understood. He'd told her what had happened the evening before. They were all fortunate Sam was available to come in last minute yesterday and today. George couldn't count on it every day and he'd have to talk to Ron about picking up more hours until Angelina felt like working again. He wasn't going to pressure her, but he might start pressuring his brother. He had thought about getting Lee to pick up a few hours if need be, but he was so engrossed in working at WWN that he wasn't sure he would be available.

His venture out led him to the gravesites. George hadn't meant to visit them, but he also had been sort of in a daze when he left the shop so he must have subconsciously wanted to be there. He didn't even remember Apparating, but he must have done that as walking would have taken ages. As he approached the headstone and cross he thought back to why they placed Fred there. It wasn't a cemetery. Wizards didn't really have cemeteries. Some ended up being placed in Muggle cemeteries. Fred was placed on the edge of the Burrow property near the Quidditch Pitch since that was a place he and George spent a lot of time, but it wasn't too near it so that George or anyone would have a reason to not fly around the pitch again.

He kneeled down facing the headstone, hoping no one was at home or that if they were no one would see him. If it was anyone it would be his mum and he definitely didn't want to talk to her. He opened his mouth to speak out loud to Fred when he spotted the cross.

"Georgie Weasley," he said to himself. He was sure of it. Yesterday, Angelina had carved _Baby Weasley_, but now it read _Georgie_. "Thanks, Fred."

Shocked to see an update? I know I promised and then didn't come through. I am working on that. I'm trying to work a schedule so it becomes habit to write every day. I want to do that. I just also have a habit of unintentionally procrastinating. I do love this story so don't think I'm going to be abandoning it!


	91. Expelliarmus!

Thank you for all your kind words. I know I should back things up on a portable drive, like a flash drive or external hard drive. Yet, I didn't do it. I do back things up, but for some reason I didn't back up this story. It's my fault. I have to suffer the consequences.  
Also, if you are having trouble posting your chapters on this forum post should be of great help to you! .net/topic/20103/40031188/1/

Harry stood outside a white Victorian mansion with his boss, Gawain Robards. The two had been away from home for roughly two weeks and it was taking its toll on Harry. He hoped this was their last destination before they returned home. He missed the taste of Ginny's lips on his and the baby smell of his son, James, well, when it wasn't mixed with the scent of a dirty nappy. He missed Ginny's fiery red hair and her attitude. He missed—

"This is it, Potter. If we're correct, he's inside that mansion."

He was Gifford Baddock the Death Eater turned Rutilius Diabolis member Ron and Iva discovered.

Upon arriving at the building, Robards had pushed Harry behind a bush, so as not to be seen, he said, but now he made steps out into the open.

"You don't think we can just walk in the front door, do you?" Harry asked.

Ignoring Harry, Robards made for the front door.

"You can't just knock."

"Give me some credit." Robards jiggled the handle. Locked. Pulling out his wand, he tried a few spells including Alohomora. Locked.

"We aren't going to—"

"No, Potter. Think!" He paused for a moment. "We need to take him by surprise. We don't know if he's alone. He could be working with the power of numbers and the only way we'll have any kind of advantage is surprise."

Turning to the big window to his left, Robards, using a non-verbal spell, cut a rather large hole. Glass shattered inside.

_That will alert someone_, Harry thought.

Once inside what appeared to be a sitting room or a study, Robards pushed Harry behind a couch. Thunderous steps could be heard coming down a flight of steps.

"What have I told you about coming down those steps like a pack of hippogriffs?"

"That's him!" Robards whispered loudly.

"Sorry," a French accent replied. Slowly, the door to the room creaked open and a pale female face peaked in.

The maid muttered under her breath in French.

"Madam!"

"Coming! I shall deal with this later."

The maid disappeared, closing the door behind her.

"That was close," Harry whispered.

"She wanted to clean up the glass before he saw. There has to be a reason for that."

"You think she knows we're here?"

"Possibly."

"She doesn't want him to find out? Perhaps she's not on his side. Why wouldn't she be on his side?"

"This isn't his house. This isn't his mansion. He doesn't live here. A friend is letting him stay here, Potter. She's not his maid. She's the friend's maid. It's apparent she doesn't get along with him."

"You reckon she's okay with us being here, if she knew we were here. She's on our side?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but I do not think she is on his side."

Harry was about to speak when he heard footsteps outside the door. The door opened. All Harry could see were brown dress shoes stepping across the floor and stopping in front of the broken glass. Bending down, all of Baddock was now visible examining the glass.

"Found me, didn't you?"

Harry almost gasped, but he caught himself in time.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew from his hand where he had been unknowingly clutching it for dear life.

"You! Harry Potter! The-Chosen-One. The-Boy-Who-Lived. I know the names. I also know another one. The-Boy-Who-Murdered-The-Dark-Lord. Do you know what I do to someone like that?"

Before Harry had time to think he felt an excruciating pain course through his body. The Cruciatus Curse! That had to be it. He'd thrown the spell off once before. If only he could think he could do it again. Think? How could he think among all the pain. Stop! It had to stop! He couldn't take it anymore! If it continued he'd go mad. He knew he would. He knew—

Almost instantly the pain stopped.

Baddock grunted.

Robards had tried to stupefy him, but Baddock was able to deflect the spell with a protection charm. Fortunately, it took his mind off the spell on Harry.

"Would you rather I deal with you?" He sent a red light in Robards direction, but Robards was able to dodge it and send one of his own which grazed Baddock's shoulder. Without having any attention on himself at the moment Harry crawled toward the middle of the room.

"Expelliarmus!" Yes, it was Harry's signature spell. Yes, he had been told not to use it too much. But, he was catching Baddock off guard. Baddock's concentration was on Robards.

His wand flew from his hand and landed a few inches from Harry.

Robards conjured up rope and wrapped it tightly around the Death Eater.

"You're under arrest for the deaths of Muggles, Muggle-borns, Half-Bloods, and Pure-blood witches and wizards as well as other crimes becoming of a Death Eater. You will be taken back to the Ministry of Magic where you will undergo a trial with a jury of your peers. Anything you say now can be used in trial."

"You got nothin'."

Brushing off soot, Harry glanced around his kitchen. Everything was quiet. He didn't know what to expect when he came home, but the silence felt eerie. After catching Baddock Harry and Robards had returned to the office to process the parchment work. Robards let Harry leave early and he immediately floo'd home. He was anxious to see his two greatest loves, but now he had a feeling they weren't home. He took his one small bag and headed upstairs.

Upon hearing noises outside his bedroom he rushed in hoping to find his wife, but instead he found Kreacher digging through the wardrobe.

"Master likes to scare poor Kreacher."

"Sorry."

Kreacher stood up holding five dirty socks of Ginny's.

"Missus is not here."

"I came to that conclusion."

"She is not expecting you tonight."

"I didn't tell her when I was coming home. I didn't know until today and I wanted to surprise her."

"She is not here."

"You said that."

"She is taking James to the Burrow."

"The Burrow? Thanks!"

"I don't know, Mum."

Harry stopped. As he stepped out of the fireplace he heard the sound of his wife's voice, a sound he hadn't heard in two weeks, and he couldn't move. He wanted to run into her arms. He wanted to surprise her. But, for a second, he wanted to relish in the moment of seeing her again for the first time.

Mrs. Weasley parted her lips to speak when she spotted Harry. Giving him a wink, she said nothing. Harry quietly stepped to the sofa and sat down next to Ginny. She was looking at her mother and did not notice him.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hey, Harr—Harry!" She squealed wrapping her arms around him and planting a kiss on his lips. "You're back!"

"That I am."

"So, did you—can you—how'd it go?"

"Yes, not really, and we caught the guy so it went as we were hoping."

"You caught him! That's all the Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry gave Ginny a look.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

"Well, Mrs. Weas—"

"Molly, Dear."

"Well, _Molly_," he repeated with emphasis though he was uncomfortable saying her first name, "we have all the Death Eaters on record, but we don't know if that is all of them."

"I thought this whole thing would be over. I thought it was over."

"It's as over as it can be, which is to say, nothing is ever over, unfortunately." Harry sighed. "But, the mission is complete and I'm home now."

Harry leaned back with his left arm casually draped across Ginny's shoulders.

"Will he be put in Azkaban?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"We have to take him to trial. It's the new law. I believe with every fiber of my being that he's guilty and will be found guilty."

"Good."

"Now," Harry swept the room with his eyes, "the most important thing. Where's my son?"

Ginny playfully slapped Harry on the knee.

"Asleep. If I'd known you were coming home I'd have made sure he was awake."

"No matter. Boy needs his sleep."

Harry stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"If you wake him up, you're dealing with him, Harry Potter! You know how hard it is to get him to sleep! Or did you forget when you were gone for two weeks? Do I need to remind you you were gone for two weeks and need to make up your parenting duties?"

Letting Ginny's shouts drown into nothing, Harry headed to the second landing and into Ginny's old bedroom where Mrs. Weasley set up the cot. Opening the door, the baby smell engulfed him. A smile spread across his face as he made his way to the cot.

With an arm draped carelessly over his head and his knees bent to his chest, James slept peacefully on his back.

"He's gotten bigger," Harry thought to himself. "Two weeks and my boy isn't anything like when I left. I can't leave again. I can't let time with him pass us by." He rubbed the baby's stomach. "You forgive me?" He asked out loud.

James's fists balled up against his chin, his face scrunched up, and he let out a loud wail.

"It's your daddy, James. I'm here. You're all right."

James continued crying.

"He might need a change."

James had been crying so loud Harry hadn't heard Ginny enter the room.

"Right."

"You haven't forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten." Harry cradled his crying son in his arms. "We'll show your mother I haven't forgotten. I'm sorry," he said to Ginny as he placed James on the changing table. "I didn't mean to wake him."

"He's been asleep for an hour, needs a nappy change, and his daddy's home," she smiled. "It's fine."

"You said—"

"It's fine." She waved her hand. "Spend some time with your son."

After waving his wand to produce material needed to change the nappy, Harry watched Ginny exit the room.

"Ever since our return home I've been thinking long and hard," Robards began. He looked at the two men sitting across from him, Harry Potter and Stamford Savage. "This last mission was particularly tough and it took an awful lot out of me. We didn't have much to go on, but we managed in the end. I believe I was partly to blame."

"Robards—" Harry began.

Having been home for only three days Harry and Robards had been bogged down in parchment work building up a case against Gifford Baddock. He wasn't surprised when Robards called him into his office for a meeting, but he was surprised to find Savage in the room.

"Ah ah, Potter, no no. I saw my mistakes right in front of me, plain as day. I've been an Auror for an extremely long time, most of my life, it feels. My instincts are usually right or they have been in the past. Savage, you've been here most of my time, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. What are you trying—"

"I believe it is my time to step down. I've done what I can do and before I become a harm to the cause I need to know when my time is over."

"Are you quitting?"

"Quitting? No. Retiring. I need to step down and put a more able body in my position."

"Retiring?" Harry tried to say in a mature voice, but it came out as a squeak.

"This is why I brought you two here. After Baddock's case, I will no longer be the Head of the Auror Department. I will be available on a case by case basis, but I will not be full-time in the department anymore. I have recommended you two as my replacements—Savage as Head, and Potter as your assistant, the position you, Savage, currently hold."

"But, I, what, you're not," Harry stumbled.

"You deserve it, Potter," Robards responded.

"This isn't because I'm Harry Potter? There are Aurors who've been here loads longer. Proudfoot, Dawlish—"

"You're not seriously thinking I should assign Dawlish as Assistant Head?"

"No, I just mean he's been here longer, loads longer than me. In comparison I'm relatively new. You might as well just give the position to that new bloke Iva is training."

"Stephen Youdle? You came in far more advanced as a trainee than he'll ever be."

"Potter, you deserve this position," Savage added. "There is no one more qualified. I enjoy working with Proudfoot and Dawlish, but they don't have your skill, your intuition, your experience."

"Experience? I had a nastily dark wizard after me ever since I entered this world. I only did what I had to do. It's not like I was actually an Auror all that time."

_Or knew what I was doing,_ he thought.

"Stop discounting yourself. I will not take no for an answer and I presume neither will Minister Shacklebolt."

Harry sighed. He was honored to be given the position and knew he could probably handle it better than anyone else; he just didn't like the feeling of once again getting something because of who he was rather than what he was.


	92. Career Choices

_ Dear Ginevra—_

_Three years ago you wrote articles for the Daily Prophet under a short serial titled "Inside the Quidditch World Cup" receiving wonderful reviews from our readers and ended up becoming one of our more popular columns. We are currently looking for talented writers to join our understaffed sports department and hope you will consider an interview. We understand you may be thinking of returning to playing Quidditch, but if you are not we think you may enjoy being part of the staff. If you are interested please owl me back at The Daily Prophet, Diagon Alley. Thank you for your time and hope to hear from you soon._

_Martin Nettles  
Head Sports Editor_

"The Daily Prophet?" Ginny said to herself. "What do you think, Jamesy? I know, they've done horrible things to Harry and us in the past, but they were nice when I wrote articles for the Quidditch World Cup." She looked at James's dark brown eyes and back at the letter. "It can't hurt to apply. Mummy needs this."

The letter had arrived by owl almost immediately upon Ginny situating herself in the sitting room to feed her son his breakfast. He was unhappy about her taking the time to retrieve the letter from the owl, but once she got back on the sofa, he drank away as she contemplated the note.

"Does this mean I'm giving up playing Quidditch?" She softly rubbed the back of her son's cheek with her right hand. "I don't know. I always thought I would return. I wanted to. You're my son now and it's…I don't know…different now that you're here. I want to protect you." She sighed. "I love playing, but maybe my carefree playing days are over. I'm not getting any younger and I need to be here for you."

James yawned and continued to suck.

"Boring you, am I? You don't care that your mum is an old Quidditch player. 'Whatever, Mum, as long as I get my milk.'" She smiled. "This doesn't have to mean I'm giving up playing, just taking a break. If I return, I return, and if I don't, I don't."

...

"The Daily Prophet."

"The Daily Prophet?"

Ginny moved her fork around her shepherd's pie. Earlier that day she had received an owl congratulating her on the new job. It had been two weeks since her interview with the newspaper and two weeks since she first received the invitation for interview.

Over dinner, she had planned on breaking the news to her husband. He had worked late keeping her waiting, but now they were finally sitting at the table with James lying in his carrier. Slightly past his bedtime Ginny had decided to wait until Harry came home to put him to bed.

"The Daily Prophet. I appreciate how you feel about them, but I've worked with them in the past."

"The Daily Prophet."

"Yes! They want to hire me as an entry level sports writer. I had an interview with them a couple of weeks ago and they like me."

"An interview and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Your hopes? You didn't think they'd like you?"

"I just—it doesn't matter. Anyway, I can do some of my work from home. I only have to go in the office once or twice a week. I still get to stay home with James. Harry, you can't imagine how bored I am around here. Taking care of a baby is a busy job, but Kreacher helps out so I'm not left with much to do except watch James." Ginny took a deep breath. She hadn't realized how fast she'd been talking until she stopped.

"What does an entry level sports writer do?" He sipped his water appearing eager for an answer.

"Gobstone matches. I'm serious," she added after seeing the look on Harry's face. "There's a semi-professional Gobstone league in the country but since I'm only part-time…"

"Part-time?"

"Yes, so I can do most of my work at home, only have to be in the office once a week, and only attend one Quidditch match a month."

"You'll get to write about Quidditch?"

"Yes."

"Instead of playing?"

"Yes! Before I had James I seriously thought I wanted to return. I still do, but I also don't want to get hurt. I want to be here for James. I need to put him first. Maybe my playing days are over."

"Your accident was a freak one in a million chance."

"I'm not afraid. I want to be here for James. It's—" she paused, "it's a different feeling, being a mum. I love playing and I still want to, I just—"

"You're going to give up professional Quidditch to be a sports writer?"

"No. I'm giving it up to be the best mother I can be. I'm becoming a sports writer because I still love Quidditch and I need something to do. You're busy all the time with work. James eats, sleeps, and poops. I need something for me. My mum was satisfied being a stay at home mother, but I'm not my mum."

"When do you start?"

Ginny broke into a grin.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't be happy?"

"I don't know…"

"Gin, if this is what you really want I support you. You know that. The Daily Prophet can be unscrupulous, but you're not. Change comes from within and perhaps someone like you is just what that paper needs."

Harry jumped up to give his wife a hug when a noise at the window stopped him. A small tawny owl impatiently knocked on the window. After opening the window he released the letter from the owl's leg. The letter was addressed to _Ginny and Harry Potter_.

"It's Charlie," he turned the parchment over in his hand. "He was in an accident at work."

...

There's been a lot of Harry Potter excitement this week and there will be more with the final movie releasing in a few weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really really sorry it took me so long to get out. I have been working on it this entire time. I didn't want to send out rubbish. Ginny says that she doesn't want to be her mom. She doesn't want to be a completely stay at home mother. I want everyone to know I'm not against stay at home mothers. My mother was a stay at home mom and it was the best thing for my family. I know tons of mothers who work and they can be amazing mothers as well. There is no best option. Whatever works for whatever family. Stay at home mother or working mother as long as the children don't lose.

I promise (and you know how I keep promises) to get this story on a better schedule! I love writing and I love hearing from you guys (but if you don't want to send feedback or review then don't feel obligated, only if you want to!). I love this story and I love Harry Potter! I'm not quitting on you, yet, or ever! Please stick with me. I promise (and this is one I can keep) things are going to get better!


	93. Rest, Relax, Heal

Opening his eyes memories from last night as well as a monster pain in his head flooding back to Charlie. He'd been burned before but never this bad. He'd had a reputation for being able to handle the toughest dragons, but now...he wasn't sure what kind of rep he had.

"How do you feel?" Samantha asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Charlie tried to smile, but the pain in his face was too much.

"She's been here all night waiting for you to wake up," a gray haired healer said.

Samantha was one of Charlie's oldest, well longest, friends at the reserve. One point they had even tried dating but both realized they loved dragons and their relationship too much to let it be affected romantically.

Still, Charlie was intrigued that she waited all night for him.

"No bigheaded ideas. Someone had to make sure you're okay," she chided in her thick Australian accent.

"How bad is it?" Charlie asked struggling to sit up. Samantha repositioned his pillow and helped him to a comfortable spot.

"You've seen better days, "she answered. "No one will give me exact details but you are healing nicely they say."

Charlie sighed painfully. He remembered the incident. How could he not? He'd been injured by dragons before, but nothing like this.

_Yesterday they received two young dragons from Peru—male and female. The male easily moved into his new habitat. Five wizards worked with the female including Charlie's boss, Ion._

_"Maybe she's laid eggs," Charlie suggested as they tried luring the dragon out of her crate. He ducked as a fireball flew by his head._

_"A full health examination was done on both dragons before they left Peru."_

_ Females were harder to deal with than males. That was common knowledge among dragon trainers. That they had to use five people to get the dragon out of the crate wasn't unusual. That it was taking more than an hour just to get the dragon out wasn't unusual either. _

"Charlie," the gray haired healer interrupted his thoughts. She waved her wand over his body. "Take a deep breath."

He closed his eyes and tried hiding the pain as he did so.

"Yes, just what I thought. You broke two ribs. We thought we had them fully healed, but if it still hurts to take a deep breath, well, apparently not." She pulled a small flask out of her robes. "That means more potion." She continued the wand up and down. "Your skin is healing quite nicely. I believe you will have very minimal scarring at worst."

_The fire._

_ The burning._

_ It was the most intense pain he'd ever felt in his life._

_ Charlie was on the left side of the crate when Ion opened the gate. All five of them held on tight to ropes around her neck. The dragon twisted and turned trying to break. The more she twisted the harder Charlie dug his heels into the ground. He imagined the rope burn he would experience if he was not wearing his dragon skin gloves._

_ "Watch out!" Falk ducked, lost his grip on the rope, and fell backwards into Charlie, knocking him sideways._

_ "Hey!" Charlie exclaimed regaining his grip on the rope. He tried ignoring the pain in his ankle after it twisted during the accident._

_ "Watch out!" Taavi repeated._

_ Charlie ducked at the same time as Falk rose to his feet causing them to knock into each other. The dragon continued sending flames in his direction._

_ He remembered the dragon coming towards him. All he could feel was the heat from the fire. He didn't have time to get to his feet. In more than a split second the dragon was on top of him. Charlie was wearing flame resistant clothing. He lost his breath and was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he remembered was being completely engulfed in the dragon's fire. His clothing was flame resistant. It could not burn. He would not burn underneath it. But, the exposed skin? And he did have exposed skin—his neck, face, ankles, they were trapped._

"Hey, Charlie!"

"Quiet!"

"Charlie Weasley—former Dragon trainer."

"Not so loud. We have healing patients in here."

"You heard her. You're so loud, Creep."

"I was just kidding about the former part. Charlie may have only barely escaped with his life, but he's still on staff."

"That's not something you joke about with someone who was in an accident with the dragon."

Charlie knew the last voice was Samantha. The first and third voice was Yuan in his slight Chinese accent and the fifth voice was the American, Luke. The second and fourth voice was a healer, that much he surmised, but since he wasn't looking at her he didn't know who she was.

"Aw, look, he's asleep," Yuan said giving him a slight punch on the leg.

"You know, he injured that leg," Samantha reprimanded.

"I'm not asleep." Charlie opened his eyes to see three of his best mates hovering over him.

"How are you? That was some accident last night," Sakda, Charlie's roommate from Thailand said.

Charlie sighed. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it.

"If I had been there I'd've let Falk have it," Luke commented. "You don't know how lucky you are. They're thinking of putting the dragon down."

"What?" That wasn't what Charlie wanted to hear. It was an accident. "It wasn't her fault. She just did what comes naturally."

"She attacked a trainer."

"No, she didn't."

"Oh no, he's got amses—whatever you call it in English when someone forgets their memory," Yuan said.

"She got loose. She didn't 'attack' me."

"No use worrying about it," Samantha spoke up. "Upper management is having a meeting this morning and deciding her fate."

"It's not her fault!"

"Mate, she attacked you!" Yaun exclaimed.

"And I said she didn't! Does my word not count for anything?"

"Let's go. You're just making him angry." Sakda tried ushering the group out of the room.

"Stay. You're not making me angry. And besides, it's boring here."

"Hey!" Samantha exclaimed.

...

"I'm thinking of going home," Charlie stated.

"You've the month off to recover. It might be best," Samantha agreed. She patted his leg.

"I should be released from here tomorrow, but Ion wants me to take some weeks off to get well."

"You barely take time off, Charlie. You need the rest."

He sighed. Time off. Aside from visiting his family over Christmas he didn't take any. He buried himself in the dragons. It allowed him to forget.

"I know it's been seven years, but I'm not sure you've properly dealt with the situation."

"What are you on about?"

"You know what I'm on about."

_Fred._ But, he didn't want to say it out loud.

"It's okay, Charlie."

"How would you know? Have you ever lost your brother?"

"Well, no, I am an only child."

"He's been gone seven years. Seven years, Sam. I should be used to it."

"You go home for Christmas and that's it. How can you be used to it? Your brother was never a part of your life here, so you escape. You act as if nothing's changed."

"Nothing has changed here."

"Exactly. You hide here."

"I'm needed here."

"Yeah, sure, we need you, but you can take a day off here and there and visit your family."

Charlie shook his head. She was an only child. She didn't know what it was like. Going home was…different. Christmas covered up the fact that he was minus one brother, George was minus a twin, his parents were minus a son. His siblings' friends came over to cover up the hole as well.

"Go home. Rest. Relax. Heal."

...

Sorry for the delay! I've been working hard on this chapter, trying to get a good ending as well as transitions. It's not very long, I know, but I think it'll do.


	94. Quidditch Assignment

_The Falmouth Falcons verse The Appleby Arrows_. Ginny's first Quidditch assignment as a reporter for _The Daily Prophet_. She'd been with the paper for two weeks but the most she'd done was two Gobstone matches and some minor fact checking. This was her first big assignment. She had written a set of articles during the Quidditch World cup, but that was less about her writing and more about her. She could have written like a six year old and they would have lapped it up simply because she was Ginny Weasley, 3rd string chaser on the English National Team. She didn't have that luxury this time. Ginny Potter, _The Daily Prophet_ reporter had to prove herself

"James, "she turned from the desk in the sitting room where she'd been staring at the assignment sheet "I can do this, you reckon?"

Sitting in his baby carrier, he gurgled.

"Mummy can do this."

"Do what?"

"James?"

"Harry, your husband's name is Harry." He kissed her on the top of the head and then removed his son from the carrier.

"I received my first Quidditch assignment for this Saturday, Falmouth vs. Appleby."

"You should take Charlie. You've hardly spent any time with him since he's come home."

"I've had work for the paper and taking care of James."

"Not avoiding him, are you?"

"Why would I do that? So he's got burn scars on his face and arms..."

"He doesn't look bad, honestly Just a redder version of himself, which is saying something considering he's a Weasley."

Ginny smiled. Red-headed Weasleys. It's what they were known for.

"What will you do while we're at the match?"

"Hangout with James. Father/son day. Not had one of those yet."

Again, Ginny smiled. She loved seeing Harry and James cuddling on the couch together.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Ginny snapped back to reality.

"Dream-like. Like Luna."

"Luna? I wonder how she's doing."

"You'll see her soon. She's to be one of Hannah's bridesmaids."

"I didn't know they wore close."

"She and Neville are. She's putting Luna in her party and Neville's asking Ernie to be in his."

Ginny straightened her shirt for the tenth time. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was only her brother.

James sighed contentedly in his carrier,

"I wish I was as relaxed as you, baby." She picked up his carrier and stepped toward the floo in the Kitchen. "Ready to see Grandma?"

She took a deep breath wishing Harry was here. Unfortunately, he had to spend the day at the office." I'm not scared, "she muttered to herself.

With the diaper bag perched on her shoulder, Ginny grabbed a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire, and went on her way.

"How's my ickle Jamesy?" Mrs. Weasley took the carrier from Ginny before she had a chance to step out of the floo and sat it on the counter immediately removing her grandson." Are you feeding him right? He's so tiny. We need to get some meat on those bones." She tickled his stomach.

"Yes, Mum. He eats on schedule and the healer says he's at a good weight for his age."

"Never had a problem getting any of you kids to eat."

"James takes after us. He loves feeding time. I dare say he looks forward to it."

The footsteps caused her to stop. She knew he had entered from the sitting room but she couldn't turn around. She didn't want-

"Charlie, meet your nephew." Mrs. Weasley handed her grandson off to her second born.

His hair was shorter. Much shorter. Charlie's hair had never been as long as Bill's but it used to at least reach the collar of his shirt or robes. The last time she saw his hair even remotely this short was Bill and Fleur's wedding and then he made it grow longer the very next day.

The sight of his skin caught Ginny off guard. It was red, wrinkled, sore, and most of his freckles were missing. His hands however, were pale white and freckly. Everything else looked like it hurt.

James appeared undisturbed. Charlie carefully held him in the crook of his arms. James took one look at his uncle, yawned, and went back to sleep.

"Gonna be a redhead, this one," he remarked. "You and Harry did great." He walked over and kissed Ginny on the head with his crusty lips. "I'm proud of you."

This was Charlie. Her second oldest brother. He was recovering from third degree burns, but he was still Charlie.

After lunch, with James napping in Ginny's old bedroom, Charlie, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley found themselves in the sitting room. Mrs. Weasley was doing her customary knitting while her two children caught up on old times.

"I heard you've become a reporter for The Daily Prophet," Charlie brought up.

"Yes, sports reporter. I've got my first big assignment for this weekend. Falmouth vs. Appleby. As a member of the press I can have one person accompany me and I'd like that to be you."

Charlie smiled softly.

"I'd love to."

"It's all right, isn't it? I mean, you're—your injury and all."

"It's fine. I've some balm I need to rub on my burns and wear a hat, but other than that I should be fine."

"You be a good boy today." Ginny kissed James on the forehead. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes," Harry sighed. He turned James to face him. "We're going to have a good time today. First, we're going to the Leaky Cauldron and enjoying a few Firewhiskies—"

"Harry!" Ginny giggled.

"All right, Butterbeer for the boy."

"Harry! This is the first time I'm really leaving him alone. Maybe I shouldn't go. I can just call the paper and tell them I'm sick or I quit or…you know, I took him to the Gobstone matches. He behaved very well. It is a good thing they're a relatively short and quiet affair. There was only two. The first time I couldn't get Mum or Fleur or anyone to watch him and I was running late for the second one I didn't have time to find a sitter. Oh, but you already know that. Maybe I can take him with me? He'd like the Quidditch Match wouldn't he? No, that's not a good idea, spending all that time in the sun and who knows how long the match will actually last. He'll need to be home for his kip and bed time and feeding and…"

"Slow down, Gin. Everything's going to be fine. James is going to be with his daddy. I've taken care of him before."

"Not by yourself."

"There was that time you rushed over to the Burrow to ask your mum something."

"Right, forgot about that one…well, it only lasted fifteen minutes. This is—an all day event."

"And I'm more than prepared to take care of our son. Gin, you've nothing to worry about. Your parents are just a floo call away if I have any trouble. Didn't she watch him when you had the interview?"

"Yes, but…"

"It was only an hour?" Harry suggested.

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I'm a paranoid mother. I can't help it." She rubbed James's head. "He's my baby."

"And I'm his father. Go on, have fun." He kissed her on the cheek when Ginny quickly turned her head.

"Sorry, I just remembered I need my notebook."

"You're stalling."

"I seriously forgot it."

An hour later Ginny sat in the press box, located in the very middle of the home team's side, of Appleby Arena with her brother. Busy jotting things down she didn't notice anyone sit next to her.

"Ginny Weasley? I've heard so much about you."

She almost jumped out of the box at the voice.

"And your brother, Charlie?"

"Yes," he replied tentatively.

"Katherine Deline for Quidditch Weekly. Nice to meet you." She put her hand out for a shake.

Ginny nudged Charlie to get him to return the shake.

"It's a terrible shame you didn't continue on to professional Quidditch. You'd have been a bigger star than your sister."

"So I've been told."

"How have you been keeping busy since you left Hogwarts?"

Before Charlie could reply a dark haired man sat down next to Katherine, wrapping his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear causing her to break out in a fit of giggles. She smiled seductively to Charlie before returning her attention to the man.

"You don't think I should have played professional Quidditch, do you?"

"Do you wish you had?"

"Well, no, but everyone tells me I should have."

"Who cares what other people think so long as you're doing what makes you happy. You do like working with dragons, right?"

He closed his eyes.

"Watching a dragon go from a baby to a full-fledged adult who can fly, is…" he opened his eyes. "Indescribable." He sat silent for a minute. "But, when I'm there, I'm away from family. So much is going on I can't be a part of."

"We haven't forgotten you."

He smiled.

"I know you haven't. I feel like I'm missing out on so much. No, I don't feel it, I know it. Look at everything going on in your life."

"You're not thinking of quitting are you?"

"I don't know."

## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ## ##

Don't have a stroke. I really did update.


	95. Auror Down

"Mate, ready?" Harry peeked into the cubicle on a late Tuesday evening.

Ron glanced up from his pile of parchment. Noticing his best friend, he put down his quill, leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his face.

"All this work is getting to me."

"Let's go home, then."

"I'd like to go to The Leaky Cauldron and get a Firewhiskey, but Hermione'd have my hide if she knew I went without her."

"I don't have the energy for a night at the Cauldron."

"You wimp."

"Once you have a baby waking you up in the middle of the night we'll see what kind of wimp you are."

"Oh, using the baby excuse, yeah? Waking you up just so you can tap Ginny on the shoulder and go back to sleep."

"I do my part."

Ron grabbed his cloak and followed Harry toward the door when a silver leopard stopped in front of them.

"Need help. Aurors down. Assemble team. Savage."

"Another late night at the office?"

"Actually," Ron began.

"I know. I'm sorry. James has been fussy all day and," Ginny sighed.

"That's why we're here," Hermione said.

"You're going to take care of my fussy baby while I have a kip?"

"Well, we did come over to keep you company while you wait for Harry."

"I'm a bit worried myself," Ron added.

"She doesn't need to hear that," Hermione hissed.

"I'm just joking. I mean a kip would be great, but you're not here for that. I've a hard time sleeping when Harry's on a mission as it is."

As soon as Harry received Savage's message he ordered Ron to go home. He insisted that it wasn't necessary for both of them to be at the office. From Harry's tone Ron knew something was up. As soon as he floo'd home he grabbed Hermione and took the network to his sister's place.

"Not a problem for James," Ron pointed out the baby sleeping in his carrier on the table.

"Finally!" Ginny sighed. "He's been murder all day. I didn't think he'd ever fall asleep. I don't know if I'll be able to handle this tomorrow. I've a Gobstone match to attend. I'm not sure I'll have the energy. What was I thinking I could handle a new baby and a new job?" She collapsed in a kitchen chair. "Now, Harry's gone."

"We're here," Hermione assured her.

"You have to work tomorrow. Fortunately, Charlie's watching him. He's taken a real liking to him. James to Charlie, that is."

"Yeah, you took him to that Quidditch match last Saturday," Ron remarked. "How was it?"

"Good, yeah. Came home to a sleeping son and husband. Nothing better," Ginny smirked. "The house was in shambles, though."

Kreacher, standing over the stove, snorted.

"I didn't leave it _all _for you!"

"You shouldn't have left it at all. It's your house, not his," said Hermione.

"Here we go again."

Hermione playfully slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"No, she's right. I shouldn't take advantage of poor Kreacher. He's not as young as he used to be."

Kreacher coughed for emphasis, but said, "Kreacher is liking working for Mr. and Mrs."

Late in the night or rather early in the morning, Ron sat on the sofa with Ginny asleep leaning her head on his shoulder. Hermione lay draped over an armchair. She had been in the middle of a book, but sleep found her instead. Ron, flipping lazily through a magazine his eyes at half-mast, smiled at the sight of the book on her chest.

A silver wisp galloped into the sitting room causing Ron to drop the magazine.

"St. Mungo's," the stag panted and disappeared.

"What was that?" Hermione came to life, knocking her book on the floor.

"Harry's Patronus."

She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms.

"He's at St. Mungo's, isn't he?"

Ginny squirmed, but she didn't wake.

"Honestly, how dangerous was this mission?"

"I don't know."

"We need to get to St. Mungo's."

Ron gently shook Ginny's shoulder.

"Not now, Harry." She swatted at Ron's hand.

"Harry's at St. Mungo's," Ron said matter-of-factly.

"St. Mungo's!" Ginny sat up sharply. "I—I—" She stood up. "Let's go."

"Someone needs to stay with James," Hermione smartly said.

"Take him with us," Ginny replied. "You decide." She stepped to the fireplace, pinched a spot of powder from the bowl, and after throwing it into the fire, stepped inside calling out, "St. Mungo's."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"I'll go," Ron spoke up. "If it's major I'll contact you." He leaned over to his wife. "You know, she didn't put on any shoes."

Upon entrance into hospital, Ron flew down the hallway of the fourth floor where the beds were situated, stopping short when he saw Harry and Ginny sitting upright on the bed.

"What the hell, mate?"

"He's not hurt," Ginny replied.

"I can see that. What's up with the message?"

"Sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to alarm you."

"Didn't mean to alarm me? Or Ginny? Or Hermione?"

"Hermione? Where is she?"

"With James." Ron glared at Ginny.

"Harry's my husband. When I receive a message like that I deserve to come down here and see how he is."

"You're right. Only it isn't as bad as we thought." Ron changed his glare to Harry.

"'M sorry. Didn't mean to alarm you. It was all I could do to get that message out before I collapsed on this bed."

"Once they got liquids in him, he was fine," Ginny explained.

"Yes," Harry's eyes fell to the floor. "There's something you need to see." He pointed to the bed next to his, which somehow Ron had not noticed.

An older woman held the hand of an older man laying on the bed. Her eyes closed, she had her head on his chest.

"Is he?"

Harry nodded his head slowly.


	96. All Work and No Play

"Again? That's the fourth night this week!"

Harry kissed Ginny on the lips.

"And you think that's going to make up for it?"

"I am sorry."

"I bet you are."

"It's been total chaos since Savage's death."

Harry slumped onto the couch next to Ginny.

"I know I'm not being very nice to you. You've loads on your plate with your promotion and all."

Harry laid his head on her shoulder. She politely rubbed his head.

"You're hardly home. You don't spend time with James. He's only this age once."

"I know," Harry yawned. "If I could be home, I would."

"It's not going to be like this forever?"

"I hope not."

Harry closed his eyes. His entire body ached for sleep. It had been three weeks since Savage was killed in action, three weeks since Harry was promoted to Head Auror. It was something of an honor being the youngest Head, but the hours at work were slowly killing him. He had to stay late most nights to get all the parchment work done. He had to take care of the trial, his promotion, new trainees, and partners. Groups had to be rearranged as well as getting trainers ready for the trainees. He also had minor missions to go on himself. He couldn't forget about that part of the job.

"Harry, honey." He felt Ginny gently shaking his shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

"They're always going to be a thorn in our side," Proudfoot said. "We get him in Azkaban and another man takes his place."

"Yes," Harry sighed. "But we mustn't stop."

"What do you propose we do?"

"I'm not sure." Harry tapped his wand against his desk. "This is new to me."

"You've been an Auror for…" Proudfoot paused looking pensive, "a good while."

Harry smiled.

"Yes, but that's not what I meant! This," he waved his hand indicating his desk and all the parchment strewn about it, "being in charge—"

"Right, sir, but if anyone can handle it, it's you."

Harry sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He never realized how much work the head of the department did.

"Why don't you go home early tonight?" Proudfoot suggested.

"I can't. I've too much to do. Parchment work…on the trial…more cases to overlook…"

"Taking a few extra hours away isn't going to hurt much. As long as I've known you you've always thrown yourself into your work giving more than asked, intended, than you should give."

"Someone has to."

Proudfoot shook his head.

"Good luck, Potter."

"Thanks."

Proudfoot exited the office, closing the door behind him.

Harry gazed at the door after Proudfoot closed it. He needed a good night's sleep. He knew it. He also needed to spend time with James. He was only this age once. His eyes went to the piles of parchment littering his desk. He couldn't abandon the work in front of him. Leaving early meant so much more work to be done later, to be behind.

But, leaving early meant spending time with James.

His work or his son?

Harry sighed. He had made a decision.

.

Stepping out of the floo he did not expect the empty silence. He checked his watch. It was three in the afternoon.

"Ginny?" Harry called out.

It was strange, the quietness. It didn't even sound like Kreacher was around. He was usually here during the day cleaning the house, doing laundry, and preparing that night's dinner. Where was he?

Suddenly, Kreacher appeared in front of Harry causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"Master is calling Kreacher. Kreacher is not expecting master. Misses Ginny is giving Kreacher the afternoon off."

"The Gobstones match! I completely forgot."

Harry reentered the floo and traveled to one of his favorite places, The Burrow. Strange, it was just as quiet as his house. The seven kids didn't live there anymore, but Harry couldn't remember a time when it wasn't bustling with activity. He climbed the stairs not sure what he'd find, but hoping to find something. It was odd how it seemed everyone had disappeared. At the end of the hall on the third floor he saw light streaming out the door.

Quietly stepping towards the door, he peeked in. Charlie leaned against the headboard of the bed with a sleeping James in the crook of his arm. In his other hand was a book, Harry wasn't sure the topic, but he was sure it had to do with dragons.

"Hey," Charlie greeted him turning his head slightly. "Wasn't expecting you."

"I'm the Head, I can let myself go early if I need to."

"Need to or want to?"

Harry shook his head.

"James has been really fussy today, but I finally got him to calm down and take his kip by showing pictures," Charlie explained. "Ginny said she'd be back in two hours." He carefully slipped his arm from behind James.

"Turning him into a dragon lover?" Harry carefully scooped his sleeping son into his arms.

"If he's falling asleep I don't know how much he loves it."

"He's probably dreaming about them right now," Charlie suggested.

Carefully, Harry carried his son to Ginny's old bedroom where the cot had been set up. He placed him inside and watched him sleep. He hadn't had many opportunities to do that lately being so busy at work.

"What a surprise to see you here," a soft gentle voice spoke as a hand was placed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. You didn't come home early to prepare for a surprise mission?" A worried look spread across Ginny's face.

"Can't a man just surprise his wife in the middle of the day?"

"That's not like you."

"It is today. I needed a break so I took it. How was the match?" Harry changed the subject. "Fine. Are you all right?"

"Tired. And I missed my wife and son."

"I like having you here." She pecked him on the lips. "Don't mind staying here until James wakes up from his kip?"

Harry pulled Ginny onto the bed and ran his hands through her red hair.

"Not with James in the room!" She exclaimed barely above a whisper.

"He's sleeping." He kissed her freckled neck.

"He'll wake up."

"We'll stop."

"He'll watch."

Harry placed his lips on hers to get her to stop talking.

"I'm serious," she managed right before Harry's tongue slid between her teeth. She may have been serious but she didn't stop it.

Ginny almost knocked Harry on the floor when a noise came from the cot. Both turned their heads to see James turn a little bit and sigh.

"He's still asleep," Harry assured regaining his position on top of his wife.

"All right. All right."

Harry kissed Ginny passionately.

"I love you."


	97. House Elf LiberationPact

"Great work. I'm impressed." Quigley closed the meeting.

Hermione gathered her materials hoping to get out of the office quickly. Ron had a rare early night off and she wanted to spend it with him.

"We should go over your proposal sometime." Richards followed from the meeting hall to Hermione's private office. "Free for dinner?"

"I'm married." Hermione practically threw her folders on her desk and grabbed her bag.

"Your husband's an Auror. You probably spend most nights alone. You need company and we need to work on H.E.L.P."

"I've plenty of family and friends. Think I'm some lonely girl, do you?" She ushered him out of the room and waved her wand to lock the door.

"No, no, not at all," Richards backtracked. "I reckon since your husband, what's his name, is gone loads you wouldn't mind having a _business_ dinner with me—strictly business."

"We can talk about this some other time. Ron, _my husband, _is waiting for me at home."

"You lie," he muttered.

Hermione wanted to punch him in the gut or send a nasty hex his way, but refrained from doing anything that could potentially get her fired.

"You will be available tomorrow for lunch?"

Quickly making her way to the lift, she ignored him. Hermione could not believe Quigley wanted her to work on her special project with him.

After Apparating home Hermione threw her bag on the kitchen table and huffed into the sitting room.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked.

"Ugh!" Hermione responded.

"Yes, all right." Ron had been sitting in their armchair going over some notes from work.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said.

Ron looked at her.

"I said nothing, _Ron_!"

"I know. I heard."

"Why do you have that look on your face?"

"I don't have a look on my face."

"Yes you do. It's saying 'You had a bad day at work and should talk about it.' I don't want to talk about it."

"Got it."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why are you being so unreasonable?" She called out as she stomped down the hall.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione muttered.

The next day she found herself in a small conference room at the Ministry with no one but Richards and her H.E.L.P. notes. She had done extensive work on the subject on her own and she had been hoping to continue it on her own. However, her boss did not see it the same way.

Before meeting with Richards, Hermione had a meeting with Quigley. She told him she did not want to compromise her work by doing it with someone else, but he felt this project was too big for just one person, even if she was the most talented witch her age and maybe of any age. She was either going to work on it with Richards or not work on it at all. The subject matter was much too great for Hermione to not work on it. As she felt, it was her life's work.

"You're looking pretty today," Richards said scooting his chair closer to Hermione. "Have a good time with your husband last night?" She had wanted to sit across from each other, but Richards had chosen the chair next to her instead. Actually, he sat down first and she sat down across from him, but he got up like he was going to go through some stuff on the table and made his way to the other side. Not wanting to cause a fight, Hermione said nothing, but she let it be known by the look on her face she was not happy.

"Let's go over your notes." Richards picked up a pile of parchment in front of him and casually looked through it. "Some house elfs want payment for their work," he read. "Is this true?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's true! Do you think I'd make something like that up?"

"I don't know. I've never talked to a house-elf."

"Never talked to a house-elf? How do you expect to work on this if you've never talked to a house-elf?"

"I don't have to talk to them to know what they're about."

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrow again. "Do tell."

"A house-elf is a creature owned by a family, essentially a house, to do their work. It is their mission to obey their master and/or mistress. They live for this."

"They _live_ for this? Where did you come up with such rubbish? Have you ever met a house-elf? Of course not. You've never talked to one how can I expect you to have met one?"

"Unlike you, I grew up in this world. There are some things every witch and wizard just knows."

"Just knows? What, are you born with the knowledge house-elfs love being servants for witches and wizards? Does that even sound sane to you?"

"What do you know?"

"What do I know? What do I know? A hell of a lot more than you, that's for sure!"

"How can you? You're just, you're just a—"

"A what?"

"Mudblood!"

Without saying another word, Hermione stormed out of the room. She couldn't believe it. Prejudice right here in her own office. The tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow it. She wasn't going to cry over this git. He was just a git, a stupid, uninformed git who didn't know the first thing about house-elfs.

"Granger!"

Ignoring him, she continued walking in the direction of her office. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go, but that's where her feet were taking her.

"Granger!"

She quickened her pace. He could follow her, but he wouldn't catch up to her.

"Hermione!"

She continued walking. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her.

"Hermione!"

He took hold of her wrists.

"Hey, are you all right?"

She stopped and looked into the emerald green eyes.

"Harry."

"Granger!" Richards continued, catching up with them.

Without saying a word, Harry pulled Hermione to her office, which was fairly close at that point. He closed the door and led her to her desk chair.

"Calm down, take a deep breath," he recommended. "I've been in my office pouring over parchment and wanted to see if you'd join me for lunch."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"What did he do to you?"

"I can't work like this, Harry," she blurted.

"Like what? What's the problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hands.

"Join me for lunch, then, will you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not hungry."

"Just keep me company." He gave her sweet sincere smile. "Please?"

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes. He was her best friend.

"Fine."

Once situated at a table in The Leaky Cauldron, Harry tried again.

"That bloke, Richards is it, he's giving you trouble?"

"Something like that."

"I think it's all like that."

"What do you know?" Hermione bit back.

"I'm not the enemy, Hermione."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Ron said you're working on your House Elf Liberation…Pact, is it?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"That's a good one."

"You're working on this with Richards."

"Richards knows nothing about house-elfs. He's never met one. He's never talked to one. He has no idea what they're about! And Quigley is making me work with him. This was my idea. I've been working on this since fourth year, really. Richards knows nothing about it and I have to work with him!" She sighed. "He's a creep, Harry."

"You talked to Quigley about this?"

"I've talked to him about working on this on my own, yeah, and he things it would be best if we work together. I feel he's dumping Richards on me. You caught me running out on Richards when I found out he has no house-elf knowledge, feels he's superior to every witch and wizard, and oh yeah, called me a _mudblood_." She spit the words out as if they tasted of rotting garbage.

"Don't let what he says get to you."

"I have to work with him, Harry. I have to work with a bigoted, egotistical…" she paused not knowing what else to add to the list of adjectives. "This is my life's work and it might not even get off the ground because of him." A tear escaped her eye.

"Don't cry, Hermione."

"I'm—I'm not." She looked away.

"This is important to you. You're stuck with Richards it appears so you need to talk to him. You need to let him know how you feel," he finished before she had a chance to butt in. "He needs to know how passionate you are about this."

"I am that." A faint smile spread on her face.

"You are that." Harry patted her hand. "You changed Ron's opinion on house-elfs, perhaps you can change this Richards. You're Hermione. The Hermione I know doesn't give up."

Hermione nodded.

"You're right."

"I know."

"Thanks, Harry."


	98. Returning Home

"Everyone's going to love you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you."

"You're Luna Lovegood."

"And you're Rolf Scamander?"

"People aren't as trusting as you. That's one reason I love you so much. You look inside a person deeper than most, deeper than anyone else I know. You find the true person inside. Most people don't look much past the outer layer of skin."

"There's nothing wrong with you for them to not like." Luna scowled.

Rolf shrugged.

Luna knew about Rolf's insecurities. It was one reason he bonded so well with animals. They didn't judge the way humans did. Luna knew of Rolf's time at Hogwarts. He was picked on for his love of animals, creatures, and beings, something he gained from his great-grandfather, Newt Scamander. He was a bit eccentric, but Luna had no room to judge on that front, besides, she loved his eccentricities.

"Are you sure you're ready to introduce me to your father and your friends?" Rolf asked.

"Yes, of course," she assured him.

The two had been sitting in the sitting room of his flat reading the latest edition of The Quibbler when Rolf brought up his worry of meeting Luna's friends. The two had arrived into town the night before after spending months traveling through Scandinavia in search of the Crumpled Horn Snorkack. Well, that's why Luna was there. Rolf was there to update some entries in _Fantastic Beasts_. He was successful. Luna was not.

Not having found the Snorkack, Luna did not want to come home, but her good friend, Neville Longbottom, was getting married soon, and as a member of the wedding party, a bridesmaid, she needed to be there for final preparations. Tonight they were meeting with her father for dinner and tomorrow they were meeting with Hannah the Bride, Susan Bones the Maid of Honor, and Hermione the Bridesmatron to finalize things on the dresses. Luna had been away for all of it, so this would be her first time seeing her dress.

Tomorrow evening she had plans for dinner with the bride and groom. This would be her first time introducing Rolf to Neville. She loved Neville, probably more than she loved anyone aside from her father, and hoped he approved of Rolf. She knew he would. Everything would be fine.

She had kept her friends up-to-date on her life through letters, so they did know about Rolf. They were happy for her and said they approved, but would it be different when they met him face-to-face? Rolf wasn't a people person. He shied away from people like the plague. Luna desperately wanted him and her friends to get along. She wanted him to be comfortable with them.

* * *

"My Luna, you've returned home. My Luna," Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father, greeted her upon her arrival to his house that afternoon. "And who is this?"

"This is Rolf, Daddy. I wrote to you about him."

"Rolf Scamander. The boy who stole my daughter's heart." Xenophilius looked him up and down. "Well, do come in. Do come in. I've made a pot of Bobotuber Soup. The extract aides in helping travelers recover from long trips."

Once inside the house Luna put her arms around her father.

"I've missed you, Daddy."

"I've missed you, Luna, oh you don't know how much I missed you. It's so quiet around here without you."

"Oh, Daddy, I was never a noisy child."

"No, but you were and are My Luna." He kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, you should be used to me being away as I went every year to Hogwarts since I was eleven."

"I would count the days until your return. Let's not loiter around the foyer all night. The soup will get cold and Bobotuber Soup does not translate well cold."

Luna followed her father into the kitchen with Rolf behind them. She was excited for the dinner. It had been a good long while since she'd enjoyed her father's cooking and she needed a chance to refresh her spirits with the soup.

* * *

"Luna!" Ginny ran up to her sweeping her into a big hug.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna was surprised to see her redheaded friend as she didn't think she was part of the wedding party.

"Luna!" Hermione came up behind Ginny and wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"Hrrh, Hmmninnie," Luna said smooshed into Ginny's side.

"Your hair is so long!" Ginny commented when they broke apart. She pulled a strand of Luna's dishwater blonde hair out.

"Yes, the kasvahar have been following me since I arrived in Sweden," she replied matter-of-factly. "Congratulations, Hannah." They had arrived at the table where the group waited.

"Thank you. Neville's so looking forward to dinner this evening."

"I want him to meet Rolf."

"I'm sure they'll get along famously," Hannah responded.

"Rolf is unsure. He's always unsure when it comes to human contact."

"You love him, so of course we'll love him," Hermione said more as a way to reassure Luna than something she actually believed. "How are you?"

"Brilliant. Being among the magical creatures is…"she trailed off, her eyes losing focus. Slightly shaking her head she rejoined the present.

"You really enjoy it, don't you?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded with a smile. The serene peace she felt among nature, she couldn't explain it for others to understand, but that didn't matter as long as she enjoyed it. Coming back to England had felt…odd. She was reentering the human race, if you will.

"There's the bride-to-be!" Madam Malkin exclaimed as the girls entered her shop. "I just finished your dress last night. Almost done with the bridesmaids' dresses. Just a few finishing touches and everything will be perfect. Come, let's try them on, especially you Miss Lovegood as you haven't tried your dress on at all. Working with your measurements, I have. Working with a pattern, us robemakers do it, but it needs to be custom fit."

Madam Malkin waved her wand and the rack holding the dresses rolled out from among a selection of Hogwarts robes.

"Who goes first?" Susan asked.

"Let's put the bride in her dress since it's finished," Madam Malkin said. "Come up, Miss Abbott."

Hannah stepped on the platform while Madam Malkin pulled out the wedding gown. It was a white strapless formal ball gown with fitted three quarter length tulle sleeves and a lined bodice. She held it up to Hannah's body.

"It should be complete," Madam Malkin said ushering Hannah into a changing room.

As soon as Hannah disappeared the robemaker pulled out one of the wine colored bridesmaid dresses.

"Miss Lovegood." She motioned for the dishwater blonde to step up to the platform. "Yes, yes, it looks like it should be a perfect fit." She held the dress up to Luna's body. "I think, no, it should be…yes, it should be just fine."

Luna wasn't sure how she felt about the dress. It was a ball gown with three-quarter length sleeves to mimic the bride's dress except these sleeves were satin, not tulle, like the rest of the dress. It was very conservative and not Luna's style at all, but she wasn't to complain as it was Hannah's wedding, Hannah's day.

* * *

"Rolf, did a wrackspurt fly by?" Luna asked her boyfriend that evening. The two stood together near the spot where they had planned to Disapparate to The Leaky Cauldron.

"I don't recall," he replied.

"Then why are you standing as if you were paralyzed?" Luna rubbed his arm. "Nervous, aren't you? I told you have no reason to be. Neville is my best friend. I trust him completely. I know he will love you. And Hannah? If Neville loves her then I love her and if Neville loves her then she'll love you."

Rolf took a deep breath.

"Come. We'll have fun. I promise."

Luna was able to coax Rolf to their spot. She laced her fingers through his hand and turned on that spot determined to get to Hannah's restaurant and inn in one piece.

"It's so good to see you," Neville stood up and hugged Luna when they arrived at the table where the happy couple sat.

"You remember Rolf," Luna said. "I mean, I wrote to you about Rolf," she paused and put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "This is Rolf. Rolf, this is Neville and Hannah."

Rolf nodded shyly. Luna nudged him toward an empty chair.

"You're a professor at Hogwarts, are you?" Luna asked, trying to make conversation, as she chose the seat next to Rolf.

"He's the best," Hannah answered proudly.

Neville's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know about that."

"I do." Hannah waggled her eyebrows at him causing Rolf to squirm in his chair. Luna placed a hand on his leg to help calm his nerves.

"You like your job, taking the place of Professor Sprout?" Luna continued.

"I—yeah—I thought—I enjoy Herbology and—yeah—I love my job."

Luna turned to Rolf.

"Neville's passion in school aside from leading a group of rebellious students against the most evil wizard of our time was Herbology.

"Ah," was all Rolf said.

"If you ever plan on putting together _Fantastic Plants and Where to Find Them_ Neville's your man," Hannah said patting her man on the hand causing his cheeks to redden again.

"I—er—well, I just work with creatures," Rolf replied.

The four of them had a nice dinner at The Leaky Cauldron. Rolf didn't say much, but Luna spoke enough for the two of them that no one noticed. She told tales of their time in Scandinavia, how they met, and her time in South America. She kept the small group entertained.

"Thank you for coming," Neville said privately to Luna as the two couples were off to separate for the night.

"I'm happy for you, Neville. Hannah's a great girl. You couldn't have found anyone better."

"You," he said so softly Luna wasn't quite sure of what he said. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for being one of Hannah's bridesmaids."

"Anything, Neville. I'm proud to be part of your wedding." She quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She put her arms around him in a loose hug.

"Thanks," was all Neville could reply.


	99. His Big Day

His head hurt. Someone was pounding on it with the force of a thousand Hippogriff feet. No, not Hippogriffs. Centaurs. Yes, Centaurs, a thousand Centaur hooves, running up and down his head. He pulled the pillow over his head and groaned. He needed a darker curtain to keep out the sunlight.

"G'way," he mumbled at the knock on his door.

The door creaked open revealing his grandmother standing there holding a small flask.

"Hangover potion," she said. "I'm not naïve to think you didn't drink last night. After all, it was your stag party."

Her voice bounced around his head like a Quaffle on caffeine. Without lifting the pillow he reached an arm out and took hold of the flask. As he sipped on it the pain in his head subsided and he was able to face the world.

"Today's your big day," Gran said, sitting on the edge of his bed. She patted his feet under the covers.

"The big—Oh, Merlin's Beard!" Neville exclaimed remembering what the day was.

"Did the potion not help? You look a bit green. Perhaps it was expired." She took the flask from Neville and examined it.

"No, no," Neville took a deep breath. "It's fine." At the mention of his big day his stomached flipped, twice.

He was excited. Happy. He was marrying the love of his life today. He and Hannah Abbott would forever link themselves together. That was what he wanted.

But, the thought also made him nauseous.

"We've a lot to do today," Gran said. She patted his feet again. "Up and at 'em."

Neville groaned after she left the room. He was a Hogwarts professor and he still treated her like a little kid. Sitting up, he glanced at the picture on his bedside table.

"Mum, Dad, I wish you could be here, today. You'd really love…" He stopped. He didn't need to talk to a photograph. "Hold on," he said to it.

Half an hour later, he found himself standing in the Janus Thickney Ward of St. Mungo's.

"Hello, Mum, Dad."

The two people lying in the beds glanced in his direction. Neville wasn't sure if they knew he was referring to them, but being that he was standing right next to their beds who else would he be talking to?

"I am, er, getting married today." He nodded. "Yes, to a lovely woman named Hannah Abbott. I brought here once. D'you remember?" He scratched his head. "No, of course you don't." He sighed. "She's a real lovely woman. I love her. She owns The Leaky Cauldron now. I'm a professor at Hogwarts and she's the owner of a pub and inn. What a match, huh? She's the same age as me…we were in the same year at Hogwarts, though she's a Hufflepuff not a Gryffindor. Nothing wrong with that. Hufflepuff is a perfectly fine house."

The woman, his mother, looked up at him and for a brief second Neville thought he saw a bit of recognition flash in her eyes, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"I wish you two could be at the wedding, but I understand. No, I don't." A tear dripped down his cheek. "It's been 24 years and I still don't understand how a mad lunatic can want to torture you or anyone. They're gone. I helped get rid of 'em. They still linger in the pain they've caused." He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. "I'm not going to cry. Well, I might later. I should save the tears for Hannah. But, I do understand that you can't come to the wedding. You'll be there here." He tapped his heart and then knelt down beside his mum's bed.

"Luna Lovegood. She's a good mate of mine. My best friend. But, she's dating Rolf Scamander. Do you remember the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_? That's his great-grandfather, Newt Scamander. They're really good for each other and I'm happy she's happy, but I sort of miss her. It's not that I don't want to marry Hannah, because I do. Not marrying her breaks my heart. I have conflicted feelings, I reckon."

Alice reached her hand out and patted Neville's. He grasped it with his other hand. This was more contact than he'd had with either of them in, he couldn't remember how long. He smiled.

"I love you, Mum." He looked at his dad in the other bed. "I love you, too, Dad. I love Luna and I love Hannah. I know Luna loves me, but perhaps not in that way. Perhaps I don't either. Perhaps I love her like family and seeing her again, just, I don't know. No, I don't think I'm trying to rationalize this. How I feel for Hannah, I've never felt that way for anyone, not even Luna. It is just seeing her again after a long time away has got me all excited. That's it. I promise." He sighed. He hoped he was telling the truth. He thought he was. "Hannah and I are more suited for each other. Luna is off always out there," he waves his arm, "looking for creatures that I don't think exist, not that I would tell her that. I'm a professor. I can't go traipsing around the world like that. She needs someone who can and that bloke is Rolf. Oh, I'm talking as if _they're_ getting married or something. They're not. I am. To Hannah Abbott. The love of my life." He wiped his face. He had been crying without knowing it.

"I'm such a mess. Let me start over. Mum, Dad, I'm getting married today to Hannah Abbott. I brought here once before, but I don't reckon you remember it. My best man is Harry Potter. He's a real swell guy. He got rid of Voldemort. Yeah. My groomsmen are Ron Weasley, another good friend of mine, and Ernie MacMillan, Hannah's best friend. Her maid of honor is Susan Bones, her best female friend. Her bridesmaids are Hermione Granger, a good friend of mine and Ron's wife. I believe she's become quite friendly with Hannah as well. Her other bridesmaid is Luna Lovegood, my best friend. I haven't seen her in quite some time and when she came back to town it stirred some feelings in me, but they've settled. She's happily dating Rolf Scamander, the famous Newt Scamander's great-grandson."

He knelt there quietly for a few minutes. He did love Luna, but he could never see himself married to her. She was too free a spirit for someone like him. He needed a down-to-earth girl and that was Hannah. No, he wasn't settling for Hannah. His heart belonged to her. He knew.

He stood up not sure if he should say anything else. He didn't know what else to say. He wished for some reaction from his parents, but he knew that would never happen.

"I love you," he whispered and headed toward the lift. As he turned, his mom took hold of his hand and held it for five seconds, a firm grasp.


	100. Her Big Day?

"You're so beautiful," Susan blubbered. She stood back and took a good look at Hannah. "You are the most beautiful bride in the entire world. Neville is so lucky."

"Thanks." A tear slid down Hannah's cheek.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Susan exclaimed. "You'll ruin your makeup!"

"I wish my mum was here."

Susan nodded, understanding. While she still had her parents, she had lost a good chunk of family to Voldemort and the Death Eaters just as Hannah had lost her mum.

"You've me, and your dad, and Ernie and his parents, and Neville's gran and…"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hannah laughed.

Being Neville's girlfriend, then fiancée, and soon to be wife, she had spent time with his friends which included the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley always tried making everyone feel comfortable in her home. She truly embraced the mother role to anyone who walked through the door or flooed through the flames.

"She really could have been sorted into Hufflepuff," she added.

Susan wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I know you miss your mum. I believe she is here, watching you right now, happy and proud of who you are and what you've become."

"Thanks."

"And anyway, my mum is out there if you really need someone." Susan waved her arm towards the door.

"I hope we're not intruding," Hermione said opening the door to Hannah's bedroom. She walked in with Luna beside her.

"Come in, come in," Hannah assured. "This is the place for the bridesmaids as well."

The four girls pulled each other into hugs and squealed. Well, Susan and Hannah squealed with Hermione and Luna just bouncing around in the hug with them.

"I can't believe I'm getting married today!"

The girls stopped squealing when there was a knock on the door.

"Have any of you seen the groom?" Ron asked.

Hermione sent him a look causing his ears to redden.

"Neville?" Hannah asked. "He's—he's not here?"

"No, no, Ron didn't mean that," Hermione interjected. She ran to the open door and began pushing Ron out of it.

"He's somewhere," Ron said quickly. "I don't know where."

"You don't know where?" Hannah repeated.

"RON!" Hermione scolded. "Get out of here." She followed him out the door, closing it behind her.

"Is Neville not here?" Hannah asked trying to sit on her childhood bed in her wedding gown which was no small feat.

"He's not here in this room," Luna said. "I haven't seen him today, but I have not been in all the rooms of this house."

"You're just trying to spare my feelings."

Susan sat on the bed and rubbed Hannah's back.

"Don't say anything," Hannah said, she played with the edge of her left sleeve. "This is Neville. He'll be here. He's just late," she sniffed.

"Honey?"

Hannah looked up to see her father enter the room.

"Dad?"

"I heard about Neville." Mr. Abbott exchanged places with Susan on the bed.

"What? I've heard nothing."

"Hannah, he left."

"What?" She exclaimed. That wasn't exactly the best thing for her father to say.

"I talked to Augusta. She said he left earlier this morning and she hasn't seen him since."

"What?!" Hannah jumped up ready to explode. "He ran away?" She turned to look at her friends. "Why?" Her face crumpled. "Was it me?"

The three quickly came to her side to assure that it was not her, but no one could calm her. No one could tell her anything for no one knew anything. They were as much in the dark as she was.

"I heard about Neville," Ernie said, entering the room moments later after everyone else had left Hannah alone.

"I'm a fool."

"He's the fool if he's trying to run out on his wedding day." Ernie sat down next to Hannah. Hannah had flung her shoes off and curled herself into a ball on her bed not caring that she was crumpling and possibly ruining her wedding gown.

"Don't call him a fool," Hannah blubbered. "He's the bloke I love."

"But, he left you," Ernie replied.

"But, I love him."

"Still?"

Hannah nodded. She knew it was hard to explain. Neville was ruining the most important day of her life and she still loved him. Her heart hurt for him.

"This isn't like him," she said. "Something must be going on."

"Really? You're forgiving the fool?"

"He's not a fool, Ernie. He's my fiancé."

A commotion up the stairs had them shut up.

"You can't see her!" Hermione cried.

"I have to!"

Hannah's eyes lit up.

"Not before you get married," Hermione said.

"Tradition," Ginny added.

"I don't care."

He opened the door.

"STOP!" Screeched Hermione slamming the door shut. She said something incoherently on the other side of the door and then quietly stepped into the room.

"Neville wants to speak with you, Hannah, if that's all right." Hermione rolled her wand between her hands.

"Yes, yes, that's fine."

"But, it's tradition you can't see each other until the actual wedding."

"So?"

Hermione pointed her wand at Hannah.

"Stand up. Disillusionment charm."

Hannah nodded and as Hermione waved her wand, she felt a cold sensation trickle down her back. She had never been placed under a disillusionment charm before and didn't know what to expect.

"I don't know why you want to speak to the bloke who ran out on your wedding," Ernie said walking out of the room.

"Neville, you can come in now." Hermione quietly exited closing the door behind her.

"Are you there?" Hannah asked. "I can't see you."

"I'm here," Neville replied. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Hannah hoped he didn't mean what she thought he meant, but since he had agreed to the disillusionment maybe he didn't mean what she thought he meant.

"I love you, Hannah."

"I love you, too."

"I visited my parents this morning."

"That's why you're late?" Hannah asked incredulously.

"A bit. I don't think it's right we get married before we talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"Talking to my parents I came to some conclusions."

"Con-conclusions? What kind of conclusions?"

"I love you."

"That's it?"

"Let me finish. This is hard."

"You're—you're breaking up with me, right?"

"Hannah! You're not making this easy. Allow me to talk."

"All right, sorry."

"My heart's been a million different places this month." He paused. Hannah hoped it wasn't for her to say something because she couldn't. She didn't know what to say. This was scary. "My mind, my mind's been a million different places, but my heart's been right here." She heard a tap that he must have pointed to his heart, but of course, she couldn't see. "I didn't know what to make of it all. Maybe I'm not making sense." The bed creaked.

"Are you sitting on my bed?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Fine. Continue, please."

"Planning a wedding is hard work. Stressful work. Knowing I'm getting married is stressful. It's a change of life. A big one. I have to make sure I'm making the right decision. I don't want to be responsible for messing up someone's life."

"Do you think you're making a mistake?" Hannah asked hesitantly, wishing she could see Neville's face.

"No. I think I needed to think about it so I knew without a doubt I was not making a mistake." The bed creaked again indicating he was probably standing up. "I love you, Hannah Abbott. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. The thought of spending my life with someone other than you makes me sick. Hannah, I need you."

"You don't _need_ me."

"Yes, I need you. Hannah, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not Luna, not another girl, not anyone. You."

Tears bristled in her eyes. She was done crying. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Her makeup was already pretty messed up. Oh, what the heck. She let the tears fall.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"Maybe."

"I can't see you and I think if we touch the charm disappears or something, I don't know. I don't recall ever being under it before. What I'm trying to say is, I wish I could wipe your tears away."

"Oh, Neville." She smiled knowing he couldn't see it. She looked out her window, which looked out onto the back garden where the wedding tent had been set up. Many of the guests were seated. She spotted Ginny trying to console her son, James. Maybe one day she'd have kids with Neville. They'd never talked about it. She didn't know if he wanted any. She reckoned she did, but not any time too soon.

"What are you thinking?" Neville asked breaking up her thoughts.

"We need to get down there. They're all waiting for us."

"Looking like this?"

"How do you know how I look? I could be wearing the most fabulous gown you've ever seen with the most beautiful makeup and hair…you don't know. You can't see me."

"True," Neville sighed. "But, I do know about me. I look a mess. Last night was the stag party and I didn't shower this morning. I look…"

"I don't care." Hannah interrupted. "I love all of you, even the disheveled, unshowered you."

"I'm not wearing the proper robes."

"Did you not hear me when I said 'I don't care'? I love you, Neville, and I want to marry you no matter what you're wearing."

"Fine!"

Hannah flew out the bedroom and down the stairs with Neville, she hoped, following her. She thought she could hear his steps on the stairs, but she didn't slow down to make certain.

"SUSAN!" She shouted when she spotted her maid of honor.

"Hannah?" Susan looked around bewildered.

"Over here." She reached out a hand to touch her best friend.

"Neville?" Hermione exclaimed. She had been standing near Susan and "witnessed" the whole exchange. "The men are waiting for you."

"I'm leaving now," Neville said.

Hermione waited fifteen seconds, lifted her wand, and took off the charm.

"There you are. What's going on?" Susan asked.

"Neville and I had a talk. He's sorry he's late. He had some things to sort out. Long story short, there's no mistake, we're getting married! Let's go!"

Susan wrapped her arms around Hannah.

"But, you…"

"I don't care. I want to marry that man, now!"

"You look beautiful," Luna whispered in her ear.

"Let me just," Susan reached for her wand, but Hannah stopped her.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Mr. Abbott intertwined his arm with his daughter's.

"Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." She smiled up at her dad.

"Your mom would be so proud of you."

"Thank you." She stood on tiptoes and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Honey."

"Dad, don't cry."

"I can't help it." He reached a hand up to wipe away the tear threatening to fall. "My baby girl is all grown up and getting married."

Seeing the flash behind her, Hannah turned around to see Susan with a camera. She didn't know where the camera came from as she hadn't seen Susan with it before.

"Just getting some pictures of the bride and her father."

"It's time," Augusta spoke up.

Hannah nodded. It was time. She went to the back of the line and watched everyone enter the aisle. She stood in such a way she couldn't see the end and they couldn't see her.

Augusta went down first, representing the families, wearing light peach robes and no funky hat. Hannah laughed silently at the thought. Neville had made sure he nixed the idea of her wearing any of her monstrosities.

After Augusta, Hermione, her hair half up with curls falling down, stepped down the aisle holding a small bouquet of baby's breath. Luna, a dishwater blonde replica, followed.

Susan glanced back giving Hannah a smile before she stepped out onto the aisle. Her blonde curls bounced along as she stepped in time.

"Ready?" Hannah's father asked her.

Unable to say anything she just nodded. She wrapped her right arm around her father's left and took one step forward before she realized she was missing her bouquet and her shoes. The shoes she could deal with, but the flowers?

Her father looked at her empty hands.

"You don't need them," he whispered.

She smiled back. She didn't need them, but now what was she going to do with her hands?

That thought immediately flew out of her mind the minute she laid eyes on Neville. His hair was a mess. It looked like someone had tried to brush it, but it still didn't want to lie down. He was wearing a set of green robes that clashed with the rest of the party, but Hannah didn't care. He was standing there. He wanted to marry her and she wanted to marry him. That was all that mattered. They loved each other.


	101. Meetings

"Shut up! Shut up!" Hermione screamed as loud as she could after slamming her door and quickly performing Muffliato so no one outside her office would hear. "I have to be working with the most irritating people in the world," she mumbled to herself falling into her desk chair and placing her head in her hands. Ignoring the knock on the door, she began to cry.

* * *

"I'm ho-ome," Ron said in a sing-song voice as he opened the door to the flat.

"'Bout ruddy time," Hermione responded from the sofa.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"What's got my? What's got my?" Hermione's face turned red.

"Woah, woah, calm down." Ron sat next to Hermione and tentatively put his arm around her.

Hermione took a deep breath and rubbed Ron's hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you."

"I'm used to it." He kissed her forehead. "Work, is it?"

"As usual," she sighed. "No one knows a damn thing about house-elves and they all think they can work on the resolution." She pulled at some hair in frustration. "Why do I have to work with such imbeciles?"

"Remember how I used to be?"

"Lazy, careless, and unthinking?"

"Er, yeah, no, about house-elves. You helped me see the truth. House-elves are people, too."

"Yes."

"You thought I was some idiot who would never see the light and now look at me."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that, but, yes."

"Hermione, you're brilliant. You're—you just need to be patient with them. Look how long it took me."

"I'd like to think they're not as dimwitted as you, but I don't know."

"Dimwitted? Oh, I'm dimwitted now, am I?"

"Well—"

Ron pushed her into the sofa and kissed her nose.

"I'll show you how dimwitted I am." He kissed her again.

"Sto—" Hermione said amidst giggles. "Stop! Hey, that hurts!"

He lifted his head slightly, "Sorry." and then moved on to her lips. "Now how about some dinner?"

"Always Ron, always thinking with his stomach," she said tickling him in said stomach.

* * *

_Knock knock._

Hermione wanted to ignore it. Almost every fiber of her being was telling her to ignore it. A small part of her, however, was telling her she had to open the door and do the work assigned her. The small part won.

"It's open," she called.

"We're starting in the conference room in five minutes." Richards poked his head in.

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

"I can wait."

"I said I'll be right there." She waved him off.

"We can walk together."

"I have some stuff to gather before I make it. You just go on without me."

"Need help?" He stepped into the room.

"No, thank you," Hermione said not looking up.

"Need me to carry anything?" He reached for some parchment on her desk knocking over her quills.

"I've got it." She stuffed the quills back in their case.

"I reckon we're making good headway on the resolution."

"We've decided nothing, _Richards_. No one knows what house-elves want. No one treats them with the respect they deserve."

"The respect they deserve is having a good place to live while they serve us."

Hermione glared at him.

"They're not slaves. They're living, breathing creatures with thoughts, feelings, and emotions like us. They deserve far more than we give them." She grabbed the parchment and headed out of her office with Richards following.

"Have you ever considered they like serving us?"

"I have met house-elves. I've talked to them. I would not say it's a like more than an obligation. It's tradition to them. We cannot treat them like they are below dirt. They deserve far much more than we are currently giving them. A better society that is what they need."

"They should be thankful they have a place in society!"

Throwing open the door to the conference room Hermione stormed in and chose the seat next to Minister Shacklebolt.

"Good to see you here today, Minister." Kingsley did not usually attend these meetings.

"Hello, Hermione," he eyed the bundle of parchment she carefully placed on the table. "Done your research, I see?"

"As always." She looked up to see Quigley and Ernie Stump, Gibbon Lansger, and Betty Benson present. "Are we ready to begin?"

Quigley nodded standing up.

"We've been discussing this for the past week. Hermione has brought up some interesting ideas and plans for house-elves."

"House-elves deserve their freedom," she interrupted.

"Yes, you've made that perfectly clear," Betty said. "But, it shows your lack of understanding. Is this a want for you or a want for the house-elves? I believe we need to bring one in here and get his take on this issue. Why are we discussing for them when they should be discussing this with us?"

"My thoughts exactly. Let us get a few on the panel and hear their thoughts." Hermione's eyes brightened at the idea.

"They're just going to tell us what we already know," Richards mumbled.

"Are you sure about this?" Lansger questioned. "Do we really need to talk with house-elves?"

"We've already interviewed them, have we not?" Stump added.

"We're not house-elves," Hermione said, "so what gives us the right to make decisions for them? Because we're human?"

"Yes," Lansger said.

"No."

"I agree with Miss Benson and Mrs. Weasley," Kingsley spoke up. "Having house-elves on the panel is a splendid idea. I know you're afraid of them, Mr. Lansger—"

"Am not," Lansger muttered.

"This would do you good to meet and interact with them."

"Why—" he began.

"I'd like to hear what you think about this, Quigley," Kingsley talked over him.

"I—er—" he stammered. "You reckon this will help?"

"I do," Hermione said. "Why should we be making decisions for them? Why do we think we know what's best?"

"Because—" Richards started.

"No. There is no because," Hermione continued. "There is no reason."

"Granger, we are the more intelligent, the more evolved being. We make the decisions because we are able to think better than they are," Richards said.

"You have never talked to a house elf, you told me before. What you know or rather, what you think you know is based on years of prejudice and discrimination."

"Is it so wrong to think that witches and wizards are of a higher class than house elves?" Lansger questioned.

"I'm with Granger on this," Stump spoke up. "How do we know what we think we know is right? I've gone for the interviews, but that's nothing compared to bringing in a couple of house-elves and have them discuss right here with us in the meetings. They deserve that."

"I like to hear that," Kingsley said.

"Er, yeah, yeah," Quigley added. "Granger and Stump you two work on getting some house-elves to meet with us."

"They'll just bring house-elves who only believe in their ideals," Richards said. "We need unbiased…"

"All right, Richards, you go with them."

* * *

"You seem to be in a much better mood today," Ron said. He entered the kitchen to hear his wife whistling as she cooked.

"Hi," she greeted him with a quick kiss. "We're inviting house-elves to become a part of our meetings." She stirred the spoon in her pot of stew.

"Really?"

"Yes and it wasn't even my idea!"

"Really?"

"I'd like to invite Kreacher."

"Kreacher? Crotchety old Kreacher?"

"Yes!"

"Right, you do remember who he is?"

"Yes, this is precisely why I want him on the council. He thinks differently than me."

"He disagrees with you."

"Right, well, sometimes. We need a diverse group of house-elves. I feel this is the right thing to do."

"Well, if you think this is a good idea."

"I do, I do, I really do."

"Good to see you in a good mood for I've some news myself."

Hermione put down the wooden spoon which she had been stirring by hand and looked directly at Ron's face. She hated when he came home with news. She knew what he was going to say next.

"I've been requested, no, I've been asked, no…"

"Harry's got you on another mission, right?"

Ron nodded.

"I understand. It's your line of work." She patted him on the chest. "You just do good and come back to me, right?"

"Don't I always?" He gave her a wavering smile.

"How long you plan to be away for this time?"

"So far two weeks, but it's indefinite, really."

"I understand."

Ron kissed her forehead.

"I hate doing this to you."

"Doing what? Protecting the wizarding world? You love your job and I love that you love it. I love you." She reached on tip-toe and kissed his lips. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, early."

"Oh, well, you better go get packing."

Ron nodded.

"You finish dinner," Ron called out as he headed toward the bedroom.

"Always Ron Weasley," Hermione muttered with a smile.


	102. You don't Want Easy

Kreacher was off for the day. Harry and Ginny, with encouragement from Hermione, respected him enough to give him one day off a week. They let him choose the day and this week he chose today. He'd chosen it at the beginning of the week before Andromeda asked Ginny to watch Teddy.

Watching Teddy wasn't a bad thing. Ginny didn't need Kreacher here for that. But, she was sure if he'd known beforehand that Harry's seven year old godson was coming over, especially at a time when Harry was away on a mission, he would not have volunteered this day as his off-day.

"Okay, my little wizard," Ginny said as she placed five month old James in his high chair. "You sit here while Mummy cleans the kitchen. Your godbrother should be here in half an…" She paused when she saw the green flames glowing in the fireplace. "Hour."

"So sorry about this." Andromeda quickly stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the soot off her robes.

"Moony!" Teddy exclaimed as he fell out of the loo. His crup had been in his arms but when he fell the crup ran towards James and started licking him. "Moony, no!"

James giggled at the animal licking his toes, but Teddy still did not look pleased.

"Toes are not food," he said. "Gran's been helping me teach Moony not to eat non-food things," he explained to everyone. "My book says crups like to eat everything and we have to teach them not to."

"You're doing a good job, Teddy," Ginny complimented.

"He ate a pair of my shoes yesterday," Andromeda commented. "But, no matter. It was an old pair of shoes."

Teddy rubbed the toe of his right shoe behind his left leg.

"I'm trying!"

"You're doing a fine job," Andromeda praised. "I must be going now. Be good for Ginny." And with that she disappeared into the flames.

"Where's Harry?" Teddy asked.

"On a mission," Ginny replied. Teddy was old enough to understand his godfather's job and that it took him away to mystery places every once in a while.

"He's okay, right?" Teddy hopped up into Ginny's lap.

"Of course. He always is," she lied. Teddy may have been old enough to under his godfather's job, but he didn't have to know the dangers of it.

"Harry's brave. When I grow up I want to be as brave as him."

"I reckon you already are."

"I'm seven!"

"It doesn't matter how old you are."

Teddy jumped down from Ginny's lap shaking his head.

"Moony!" He shouted. "Moony!"

"Come on, James." Ginny pulled James from his high chair and followed Teddy into the sitting room.

Ginny found Teddy on the floor wrestling with his crup. James started squealing when he saw this meaning he wanted to get down, but that was the last thing Ginny was going to allow. She thought the two might be playing but that Teddy might also be trying to keep something out of Moony's mouth.

"It's okay, Ginny," Teddy said a few seconds later. "I took care of it." He sighed rubbing Moony's back. "This animal is a hand full."

Ginny chuckled softly as she placed James on the floor. James ran to Teddy and began playing with Moony. Ginny joined them and the four of them played together for roughly half an hour before a guest came through the floo.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

Hermione stepped into the sitting room.

"I hope I'm not bothering you. I'm just—it's my lunch break—and I'm just tired so I thought I'd visit you instead of going anywhere."

"Gee, thanks."

"I can go if you'd rather."

"No, no, this is fine. We're just playing with Teddy's crup."

"Yeah, how is he, Teddy?" Hermione asked sitting down on the sofa. Moony walked over to her and rubbed her leg. She bent over and petted him.

"Good. Well, he's still eating non-food things, but I'm working with him. That book you got me is great."

"You want me to fix you something for lunch?" Ginny stood up.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. My stomach's been doing a funny flip-flop all day."

"Let me get you some tea. Yes, tea will be good." Ginny headed into the kitchen.

Teddy walked over to Hermione and Moony on the sofa.

"My tummy did flip-flops once. I even threw up my ham sandwich. Gran gave me a potion and I was all better. Do you need a potion?"

Hermione smiled politely. "No, thanks. Tea will suffice."

"What does that mean? Suffice?"

"Oh, that means it will be enough. Tea will be enough."

Teddy nodded and began playing with Moony again. His gran loved drinking tea, but Teddy thought it was too bitter. It came in different flavors, though, so maybe he'd like a different flavor than the one his grandmother drank.

"Thanks." Hermione took the hot mug from her sister-in-law and sipped the calming liquid.

Ginny grabbed James from the floor and sat on the sofa next to Hermione.

"I think I'm just nervous about today."

"What's so special about today?"

Hermione gave Ginny a look.

"We've gathered all the house-elfs for our meeting today. We're to meet with them after lunch. Didn't Kreacher tell you why he wanted the day off?"

"No."

"I invited him to work with us. It would be good for us to have a house-elf of a different opinion. We don't want them to all be the same. That's not how this works. We can't get anywhere if we just pick house-elfs who agree with each other."

"But, Kreacher's a bit of a…"

"Your brother already told me. That's precisely it. He's no Dobby."

"Doesn't that bother you? He won't agree with you. He believes house-elves are born needing to serve their masters, like how we are born needing to breathe or eat."

"That does go against my beliefs, but we need that on the council. We need all sides. I want to make as many house-elfs happy as possible and we can't do that if the ones on council all agree with me. Out here they don't _all _agree with me."

"What are you saying, Hermione? Are you actually changing your opinion on house-elf rights?"

"I didn't say that!" Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "I still believe that house-elfs deserve to be treated like humans and not slaves. I don't agree with the inhumane ways witches and wizards treat them."

"So, what is this about? Making house-elves happy or giving them equal rights they deserve?"

"Equal rights! But, but, but," she paused. "I do want to make them happy." She threw her hands in the air. "This has become way more complicated than I ever thought it would be."

"Did you think it would be easy?"

"No."

"You wouldn't have liked it if it were easy."

Hermione shook her head and leaned back against the sofa cushions.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She closed her eyes. "Just tired." She opened her eyes. "It's one thing to want house-elves to disagree with me. It's another to have co-workers who disagree."

"You're Hermione Gra-I mean Weasley, Hermione Weasley. If anyone can handle it, it's you."


	103. Can't Look

Hermione thought about what Ginny had told her the day before. She didn't want easy. Easy would be _easy_. It wouldn't solve anything. She would be inflicting her will on house-elves much like the Ministry was already doing, just in a different manner. She couldn't do that. She didn't want to be that person.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are free to go," the healer said.

Hermione hopped off the examination table. Her conversation constantly ran through her mind so that she barely paid attention to what the healer had told her. She guessed she should be happy, but the stress of her job was not allowing that to be possible.

She hadn't wanted to visit St. Mungo's, but her co-workers had convinced her that her tired act was far more than just stress and work related. She did just find out how far more.

"We need available healers downstairs now!" Hermione heard a male voice call out. "Aurors," he added.

"Aurors?" Hermione thought. "Oh Merlin!" She closed her eyes for a brief second before deciding to avoid the lift and run down the stairs to the second floor where Auror injuries were dealt with.

Her mind raced the entire time she fled down the stairs. It could be any of them. It didn't have to be Ron or Harry. They were on a mission, but they weren't the only ones. There were other Aurors.

"Hold him still," she heard a healer say as she stepped onto the floor.

She tightly closed her eyes.

"I can't look," she whispered to herself. "No, I have to. No, I can't."

Slowly Hermione opened her eyes and saw the familiar messy black hair of her best friend. Feeling frozen to the floor she didn't know what to do.

"Hermione," she heard him squeak.

"Harry?" She ran to him now able to move.

"What are you doing here?"

An assistant healer placed a flask on the bedside table and waved her wand. Hermione hung back as he explained something to Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again when the assistant healer left.

"I, er, I had an appointment upstairs with a healer," she answered sheepishly, "and I heard Aurors were being brought in. I had to come down and see." It was then she noticed the wrap on his right leg. "What happened to you?"

"Accident."

Hermione shook her head. Of course this was an accident. Unless he got hurt on purpose. Well, if he got beat up during the mission it wasn't so much of an accident, but it wasn't his fault.

"The other guy crushed my leg. He put the immobilizing curse on me and stomped all over my leg. I was in so much pain and unable to move. You can't imagine what that's like." He saw the look in her eyes. "Right, maybe you can."

"That's all?"

"With me." He nodded his head to his left.

Hermione slowly turned to see what he motioned to.

"Ron!" Her hands flew to her mouth. She carefully took a step towards him. She wanted to run. She wanted to throw up. She wanted to fall in a deep hole. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She couldn't move.

A healer spoke to Hermione, but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything. This wasn't happening. He's supposed to return to her. He always returns to her.

"He's just sleeping," she whispered. "You're just sleeping." But, she knew it was not true.

Hermione took another step. And another. She fell to her knees as she grabbed Ron's hand. It was cold. She rubbed it quickly and then stopped.

"Mrs. Weasley," a healer spoke up. "We'd like to talk to you about your husband." She placed a hand on her shoulder causing Hermione to flinch. "He's been hit by a spell, a curse, the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione gasped. She was all too familiar with that curse.

"The effect was so long his body has shut down and he is currently in a coma trying to heal."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Is he—is he—" She couldn't bring herself to ask the question of whether he would turn out like the Longbottoms.

"Is he going to be like other Cruciatus Curse 'survivors'? We don't know and we won't know until he wakes up."

"Is there something we can do?"

"There's only so much magic can do. We just have to wait it out." The healer patted Hermione's shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry."

Hermione watched the healer step out of the area and then turned back to Ron. He lay there so still, so cold. A flask sat on the bedside table next to him pumping potion into his veins. Another flask set next to it, Hermione was unsure what that was for as it was empty.

"Ron, you can't do this to me." Tears started falling down Hermione's cheeks. "I can't go on without you. You're my rock. You're supposed to come home to me. You broke your promise! You broke your promise! You're supposed to be strong! You have to be here for your baby. You have to see the birth of your child and see him or her grow up. You can't miss out on that. I won't let you, Ron!"

"You're pregnant?" Harry blurted out bringing Hermione's attention back to the fact that someone was watching.

"Yes. That's why I was here. That's what my appointment was about. This couldn't have happened at a worse time—right in the middle of my big house-elf project at work and now Ron's injury." Hermione broke into sobs. "I don't want this baby to think I resent him or her. No, no. Baby, I don't resent you."

"Hermione?"

"I can't do anything right! This is all falling apart."

"Come here," Harry urged.

Hermione didn't want to leave Ron's side but she found herself at Harry's side. Sitting up as much as he could, he pulled her into a hug letting her cry onto his shoulder.

"Harry!" Hermione thought she heard Ginny's voice but she was too distraught to look up and see. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her.

"Where's my son?" Harry asked.

"Mum's got him. She's here in waiting area with Dad, George, and Angelina."

"They can all visit."

"We didn't know what kind of scene we would walk in on."

Hermione opened her eyes and uncharacteristically wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"It's okay. They can come see."

Ginny nodded and disappeared down the hall. Letting go of Harry, Hermione returned to Ron's side. He looked so peaceful.

"Damn you, Ron! Why can't you see nothing about this is peaceful?"

"My son!" Mrs. Weasley cried when she reached the two beds. "Is he going to be okay?"

"They don't know," Harry answered. "We just have to wait for him to wake up."

"Oh Ron! I should have never let you become an Auror. It's such a dangerous job."

"Dadadadada," James babbled.

Angelina placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder but didn't say anything. Hermione didn't want anyone to say anything. No one could say anything worth it anyway. They had nothing she wanted to hear. She didn't even want them to be here, but they were family, so she could not deny them that right.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Arthur asked.

What kind of question was that? Was she all right? What did he think? She just found out her husband was in a coma. Oh yes, she's all right.

"Dad, I think you know the answer to that," George hissed.

"Sorry."

Glad she hadn't voiced her thoughts, Hermione felt badly for them. He was just trying to say something, not knowing what to say. She couldn't be upset at that. He was hurting, too. Ron was his son.

"How are you doing, Harry?" George asked.

"Fine, thank you. Oh, I mean, I broke my leg."

George laughed. Was it wrong for him to laugh? Hermione felt it was, but she didn't say anything. She wasn't in the mood. She wanted everyone in the world to just go away so she could be alone. Alone. That's all she wanted.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione wanted to scream. She didn't want to hear what happened. She wanted everyone to shut up and go away.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Molly." Harry said much to Hermione's relief. "Maybe later when others are not present."

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against Ron's bed, still holding onto his hand. She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but when she opened her eyes everyone else was gone. All that was left were the hospital patients and her.

"A healer came by fifteen minutes ago and said visiting hours were over until later this afternoon, but I convinced them to let you stay," Harry said.

"Thank you."

Hermione sat up, still holding Ron's hand. How long had she been there? What time was it now? Did she even really care?

"Would you like some lunch?" Harry asked. "Mine should be coming up any time now." And just like magic a tray of food appeared on his bedside table.

Hermione shook her head turning green. Oh, now she was going to throw up. What a pretty- "Yeah, I'm not hungry either."

Hermione looked down at the mess on the floor near her knees. She wanted to cry. So, she did.

"It's going to be okay," Harry tried reassuring her. He tapped his wand against the bedside table bringing to him the attention of an assistant healer.

Hermione just sat there while the assistant healer cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand.

"Allow me to get you a chair." He said waving his wand and having a black plastic chair appear before them. "Are you ill?"

"My bloody husband is in a coma!" she wanted to reply, but instead just said, "pregnant."

"I wouldn't call that an illness," the assistant healer responded.

Instead of doing what she really wanted to do which was either punch the healer or send a nasty hex his way, Hermione just nodded her head.

Once the healer left the area, Hermione sat down in the chair and just stared at Ron. She didn't know what else to do. Leaving didn't seem like an option.

"Hermione," Harry spoke up.

Hermione didn't want to speak to Harry or anyone.

"I know you're not okay," he continued anyway. "I'm here if you need to talk or hug or…well, if you need anything."

Hermione nodded but she didn't look at Harry. Her eyes never left Ron.

"Wake up!" Her brain kept shouting. He wasn't going to wake up. Shouting, even if it was just inside her head, wasn't going to work. She laid her head in her hands and sobbed.


	104. Scared

He'd been released for about two days. The morning after his injury his leg was healed and he was allowed to go home. But, he came back every day. He had to. His best friend was in a coma. And his other best friend was dying on the inside. He would stop by the office to check on things and then he'd make his way to St. Mungo's.

"Good morning, Hermione."

She grunted at him which was more greeting than he received yesterday. Harry sat down on the other black plastic chair next to hers.

"How is he?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. No change.

"Have you been home?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Have you eaten?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Kreacher made porridge for us this morning and I brought you some." Harry pulled a small red bowl with a lid out of his robes.

Hermione took it, but she didn't open it.

"You need to eat. If not for you, for the baby."

Harry looked into Hermione's sad brown eyes. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to hug her, but he knew she didn't want a hug from him. She wanted a hug from Ron. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get that at the moment. He hoped she'd get it soon.

Reluctantly, Hermione opened the bowl. Harry handed her a metal spoon and she dipped it into the porridge. She did not pull it out.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She dropped the bowl splattering porridge everywhere and ran from the area.

"Go home," Harry urged later that day after an assistant healer had been in to check on Ron's vitals.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What if he wakes up?"

"Healers have been in and out all day. They've said there are no signs of him improving at the moment. Go home and get some rest. You'll need it when he does wake up."

Hermione appeared to be contemplating what Harry said.

"I'll go with you. You are listed as his first contact so if he does wake up, which everyone does not believe will happen tonight, healers will contact you immediately."

Hermione tensed at the feeling of Harry's hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know…"

"Just for a kip. You need it."

"I won't sleep." She shook her head. "I know I won't. I can't. All I think about is him." Tears glistened in her eyes. "This is so unfair." The tears fell. Harry grabbed her in a hug pulling her head to his shoulder.

"This is life," he whispered. "I hate the saying 'life is unfair.' It's been amazingly unfair to me. We're going to get through this. Ron's going to get through this. I just know it."

The next morning when Harry arrived he found Ron had been moved to the (same ward as Longbottoms). It scared him for they were now thinking he would be a long term patient. The healers kept reassuring him they did not believe Ron's condition was permanent. In other words, they believed he would wake up. They just didn't know when.

"Good morning, Hermione, Mrs. We—I mean Molly."

"Good morning, Harry," Molly greeted him.

The two were sitting side by side in the familiar black plastic chairs. A curtain was drawn around the bed so that Ron's visitors would get all the privacy they deserve.

"Any change?"

"His numbers are appearing more normal whatever that means," Mrs. Weasley answered.

"That's a good sign, right?" Harry asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No?"

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and then answered. "It doesn't mean anything except that he's not getting worse." She looked at Harry. "How are you, dear?"

"I'm fine. My leg's healed nicely. No structural damage. No limping." He shook his leg for proof.

"The healers here do wonderful work," Mrs. Weasley said causing Hermione to scoff.

"Have either of you eaten?" Harry asked.

"Dear, don't worry about me. I took care of myself at home."

Harry nodded.

"I had a piece of toast," Hermione admitted.

Harry smiled. That was a step, getting Hermione to eat. It wasn't much, but it was something.

The days at the hospital were long. No one was improving. Hermione didn't get any sleep. Harry was able to send her home, but she always came back looking worse for wear. Harry tried spending more time at the office, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ron. He'd either visit Hermione, and sometimes Mrs. Weasley at the hospital, go to the Burrow if Mrs. Weasley was there, or go home and spend time with Ginny. He just didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. The image of Ron being tortured kept playing in his head.

"Have you been to see Ron since they moved him?" He asked his wife one evening after dinner and putting James to bed.

"No," she admitted softly as they cuddled together on the sofa.

"Why?"

"I—I—" a tear fell from her eye. "I—I just can't take it. It's Ron. It's my brother. To think, I don't know what to think." More tears fell.

Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Tomorrow, let's go together during visiting hours."

"I have a gobstone match to attend."

"OK, after the match."

"I—no one to watch James."

"Bring him with us."

"Is he allowed?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because he's just a baby."

"Oh, right." Harry sighed. "You really need to go visit him."

"He's in a coma! He won't even know I'm there."

"We don't know that. The healers said they don't know that. Maybe that's why he hasn't woken up. His only sister won't visit him in hospital. He has no reason to fight to live."

"Oh shut up!" She playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Seriously, you should visit him. Maybe your mum will watch him for a couple of hours. Unlike Hermione she's not spending all her time at hospital and even if she is, I'm sure she'd understand the need."

"I don't know."

"Where's the brave Ginny I know?"

"All right. Okay."

Harry felt Ginny's grip on his hand grow stronger by the second. They had just exited the lift on the floor Ron was located. He had successfully gotten her to go to the hospital, to enter the hospital, to take the lift, and to exit the lift. Now, he needed to make her take the steps to Ron's bed.

"It's going to be okay," Harry reassured her.

"All right. All right." Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

She walked slowly but determinedly toward her brother. Hermione sat in the same black chair stroking her husband's hand.

"How is he?" Ginny asked.

"His blood pressure was up this morning, but they got it under control."

"That's not good, is it?"

"Could be better," Hermione sighed. "But, they got it under control so he's fine for now."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Harry urged.

"He can't hear me, can he?"

"Some people think so," Hermione said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say anything. Tell him how your day was. Talk about James," Harry suggested.

Ginny walked forward and grabbed Ron's hand that Hermione reluctantly let go of.

"Hey, Ron. I don't know if you can hear me. I hope you can. We all miss you. I hope you're getting better," she swallowed. "Even James. I think he knows something is wrong. He knows you're not here. You need to come back for him. He's your nephew and godson. He misses his godfather."

She bowed her head and let the tears fall. There was nothing more she could say. A hand touched her shoulder. She almost jumped at the feeling, but quickly righted herself before she did.

"Thank you, Harry, I needed that."

* * *

**I was so nervous about the last chapter. It was something I've been thinking up almost since the beginning of this story, so that's been a LONG time. There were so many ways I could have gone with it. I thought about doing it from Harry's view and start when the accident happens, but as I continued writing the story I realized what I am not good at writing are the fight scenes, so I went another route.**

**That's one thing I've enjoyed with this story is figuring what I am good at writing and what I'm not good at writing. **


End file.
